Destiny
by Dark Amy-chan
Summary: ¿Podrá el chico más popular de la escuela enamorarse de la chica que es "invisible" a la vista de todos?. Amor lento
1. Encierro

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
- "Hablan"

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**Encierro**

Hace un año que había llegado a ese instituto, desde ya hace tanto tiempo y…

…_aún pasaba desapercibida. No contaba ni con un amigo._

Pensaba una chica de cabello azulino y ojos color marfil mientras caminaba rumbo a los vestidores después de una ardua clase de deportes. Se sentía sola, no hablaba con nadie...ni una sola palabra

…_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tímida?_

Se reprochaba una y otra vez al caminar…sin despegar la vista de sus pies. Recriminándose por su falta de "fuerza"…de autoestima.

Además que continuamente era asediada por las comunes "chicas populares" de su curso. No podía tener más mala suerte…simplemente no podía.

Fue en ese instante que escucho unas voces acercándose a donde ella se encontraba transitando, sabía quienes eran y no estaba con las fuerzas necesarias para escucharlas insultarle, para que le hicieran alguna otra "maldad"

_Como cuando me encerraron en uno de los casilleros, o cuando me empujaron al vestidor de los hombres…cuando estaban todos estos cambiándose. _

En su mente se dibujaban aquellos infames recuerdos, momentos que quisiera borrar de su memoria, pero…era tan difícil. Le atormentaban continuamente.

"…D-Debo…esconderme, demo… ¿Dónde?" – dijo para si misma en el instante que comenzaba a buscar con su mirada un "refugio". Fue en ese momento que su mirada fue a parar al salón donde se guardaban los implementos deportivos.

Sin esperar más, corrió lo más rápido que pudo a ese lugar, a cerrar discretamente una vez que accedió a este.

Podía respirar más tranquila, todo daba a parecer que no la habían visto

"…P-Por poco…" – susurro para si mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho, trataba de controlar su respirar…de recuperar el aliento perdido.

En ese instante escucho unas voces tras la puerta que acababa de cerrar, eran aquellas de las cuales escapaba

Acaso… ¿La habían visto?

Temerosa las oía reír, cuchichiar entre ellas, sin duda algo tramaban. Lo más seguro era que no sería nada bueno para su persona.

Nada salía de sus labios, solo podía tragar con dificultad, esperando que aquello solo fueran ideas de ella…deseando con todo su corazón que no la hayan visto en verdad.

Pero aquella esperanza se vio desvanecida cuando escucho un "clic" proveniente desde el otro lado.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, pidiendo por favor que la dejasen salir…implorando porque no le hicieran eso. Pero estas la ignoraron, solo le desearon "buena suerte" seguida de más risas.

Nadie escucharía sus plegarías, aunque golpease la puerta con todas sus fuerzas…nadie vendría en su ayuda.

Esta era la última clase y luego todos partirían a sus casas, dejándose sola, atrapada sin poder salir hasta el día siguiente.

Cansada de golpear incesablemente…se dejo caer derrotada. De sus ojos no paraban de caer aquellas gotas saladas que mostraban su pena.

"… ¿P-Porque…? ¿Por qué yo…? – se preguntaba entre sollozos - … ¿q-que fue lo que les hice p-para que me trataran así?... – No hallaba respuesta para aquellas interrogantes, nunca les había hecho nada malo a nadie. Ni siquiera había podido dirigirle la palabra a alguien por su timidez. - …no lo comprendo"

"Quieres callarte, tu llanto me molesta" – se escucho de repente una voz, aquella logro que la muchacha cesara de llorar, que dirigiera su vista hacía el lugar de donde provenía. Era un chico que la miraba de manera muy fría.

Un silencio los comenzaba a envolver mientras esta bajaba la mirada sin poder soltar más que un suave "Gomen…ne". Este solo desvió su mirada soltando un "Hmph".

Ella deseaba preguntarle el que estaba haciendo ahí, pero su mirada le había causado tanto temor que no podía sacar aquellas palabras de sus labios, además…su timidez no era de ninguna ayuda tampoco.

Este solo no le tomo más en cuenta y paso junto a ella para abrir la puerta. Poso su mano en la manilla…pero no conseguía abrirla aunque le aplicara toda su fuerza

"…Kuso – maldijo por bajo antes de dirigir nuevamente la mirada de manera inquisidora a la chica que segundos antes le veía atenta, pero ahora que este tenía sus ojos puesto en ella…solo deseaba desaparecer. - ¿Qué has hecho? – le increpo de manera amenazante mientras la tomaba de los hombros. Esta temblaba igual que una gelatina recién sacada del refrigerador…le tenía miedo. La oscura mirada del pelinegro le causaba pavor. - ¡Responde!"

Esta solo bajo la mirada una vez más, tratando de contener aquellas lágrimas que nuevamente luchaban por salir de sus blancas orbes.

"……G-Gomen, yo…yo…" – no quería estar en ese lugar, de por si no le gustaba venir a clases, era demasiado el tormento al cual se encontraba sometida desde que llego, y ahora…

…_alguien más le odiaría._

"Che. – Soltaba molesto el moreno – estupidas fans" – terminaba de decir a la vez que se ponía de pie. Le daba la espalda a la peliazul que trataba a duras penas de contener su tristeza y miedo.

Este se dirigió a donde había estado con anterioridad, volvía a posar su penetrante mirada en la muchacha que estaba frente a su persona.

Se encontraba molesto, irritado con aquella mujer y con si mismo por haberse quedado dormido en ese sitio. Ahora se quedaría atrapado con una de esas chicas locas que lo persiguen incesablemente. Porque una cosa era segura…esa chica que trataba de mostrarse "vulnerable" se había encerrado con el apropósito.

Era verdad que había miedo en su mirada, pero ¿Qué más da? Todas las mujeres aparentaban lucir "frágiles" ante su persona, solo para que él las tomara en cuenta.

…_las odio, todas son iguales _– pensaba sin quitar sus ojos negros de ella.

"No quiero que te acerques a mi ¿entendido?" – le soltó de repente. Esta solo pudo asentir levemente después de unos segundos.

Ella no lucía como aquellas otras que siempre lo acosaban, pero no se dejaría engañar, seguro era un truco…una trampa para "atraparlo". Todas las mujeres estaban locas. Eran peor que los gusanos, arrastrándose sin dignidad a sus pies, pegándoseles igual que lapas y solo preocupadas de su apariencia. Unas completas molestias

…_y esa chica seguro no era la excepción._

----

Las horas iban pasando y todo se mantuvo en completo sigilo desde que este hablo por última vez diciendo que no se acercara a él.

Este se encontraba recostado sobre una pila de colchonetas, mientras la muchacha se hallaba en un rincón…solo abrazándose las rodillas, tratando de no soltar ni un ruido al llorar.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

No es que haya querido entablar una conversación, es solo que ya le estaba molestando escuchar solo el suave sollozo de aquella chica.

En verdad estaba impresionado por cuanto se ha tardado en tirársele encima como todas las demás.

Debía admitir que ella tenía un auto control impresionante, no podía comprender lo mucho que puede esconder su deseo por "abordarle".

Y mucho más porque no le respondía de manera inmediata, hasta pareciera que le ignoraba, y eso si que lograba sacarle de quicio. Ninguna mujer se atrevía a hacerle esperar de esa forma.

Y menos a repetir una pregunta como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

"……y-yo no hice nada" – le respondió esta sin mirarle, casi en un susurro.

¿Cómo se atrevía a negarle eso? Era obvio que lo había hecho a propósito, para pasar la noche con el, para poder llamar su atención. Cosa que iba a ser totalmente imposible, a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Ella no deseaba estar en ese lugar, no podía comprender el porque todo lo malo le pasaba a su persona. Se preguntaba una y otra vez si había hecho algún mal como para que la vida le estuviera cobrando así, pero…nada venía a su mente.

No solo tenía a aquellas compañeras molestándola todos los días, si no que ahora se encontraba atrapada con un chico que solo le causaba temor…un miedo indescriptible.

Más encima comenzaba a hacer frío y ella solo se encontraba con un short muy corto y su remera de gimnasia.

Seguro no tardaría mucho más, lo más probable era que ahora que comenzaba a hacerse presente el frío de la noche, esta se tiraría a sus brazos diciéndole que se dieran "calor mutuamente".

…_Si, lo más seguro es que eso pase pronto._

Imposible, ya había transcurrido una hora más y aquella mujer seguía sin moverse de ese lugar, ni siquiera se ha dignado a volver a mirarle.

Acaso ¿le estaba ignorando? ¿Será posible que sea una nueva "técnica" para llamar su atención?

Este no dejaba de mirarle de manera muy fría y desconfiada, aquello podía sentirlo la morena que solo deseaba que la noche pasara rápido, no quería estar ahí, y menos con un chico que solo le infundía miedo.

Las horas seguían pasando y aquella muchacha no daba señales de querer "aprovecharse" de la situación. Era imposible ¿Quién se creía ella para venir a actuar tan indiferente?

Él era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más "codiciado" por todas las chicas de ese Instituto, incluso las mujeres de cursos más avanzados morían por sus huesos…porque él les mirara aunque sea una vez.

Tenía que ser alguna especie de estrategia, no podía ser otra cosa.

_Aunque…no creo haberla visto antes entre esas locas – pensaba el moreno aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Bufo molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos - …Hmph, pero todas son iguales. Unas maniacas._

Aquella noche no estaba teniendo "piedad" con ellos, el frío era para congelarse. Estaban en pleno invierno…y este se los estaba "mostrando".

En un rincón se podía ver el frágil cuerpo de la peliazul soltar pequeños tembleques por aquella temperatura tan hostil, pero…nada podía hacer ante esa situación.

No poseía nada con que taparse y aquel chico le había dicho que no se acercara a él.

Solo le tocaba permanecer así, abrazándose a si misma para darse aunque sea "algo" de calor.

Si ahora no pescaba un resfriado, seguro el resto del invierno se lo pasaría sin ese tipo de "problemas".

"Oye – La voz del chico la saco de sus pensares. Con cierto miedo fue levantando la mirada…hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros – acércate"

No le entendía, el mismo le había dicho que no se le aproximara. Y… ¿ahora le estaba pidiendo todo lo contrario? Tenía miedo de hacerlo, su mirada le causaba mucho pavor. Ni siquiera logro sacar alguna palabra de sus labios.

¿Cómo era posible que no le hiciera caso? ¿Lo estaba ignorando nuevamente? _Estupida chica _ pensaba una y otra vez. ¿Acaso creía que se lo decía por gusto? ¡Eso ni hablar! Solo lo había dicho porque el frío se estaba acrecentando y la única manera de pasar la noche era…"juntos"

"Niña tonta, no te pases rollos ¿queda claro? – le decía de manera muy fría, esta solo podía negar rápidamente – Hpmh, que molesto, pero…el frío esta aumentando ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

No podía decirle que quería que durmieran juntos, su orgullo era muy grande y ya como mucho estaba accediendo a ese tipo de "cercanía".

Se estaba tardando mucho en responderle y eso en verdad le sacaba de sus casillas. Pero su semblante cambio al verla ponerse lentamente de pie, a caminar con suavidad hasta situarse a su lado. Podía ver un leve rosa pálido en sus mejillas.

Tenía miedo, no conocía a ese muchacho, pero si hubiese tenido malas intensiones no hubiera esperado tanto para intentar hacerle algo ¿No es así? Además que aunque le causara pánico su mirada, algo en su interior le decía que no era mala persona.

Nunca antes había dormido junto a alguien, era imposible evitar sus nervios, que su vergüenza saliera a "flote". Podía percibir el calor en sus mejillas…estaba segura que se encontraban rojas.

Más ahora que se encontraban tan…juntos.

Se hallaban uno junto al otro recostados, muy apegados para brindarse algo de calor, ambos boca arriba sin decir palabra alguna.

Este estaba por pensar que aquella mujer no era una de sus tantas "seguidoras". Le veía de reojo sin poder creer que esta no hiciera el menor intento por acercarse más, para incitarlo a que pasara "algo" entre ellos.

Aún no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero no es porque quisiera, es solo que el frío era mucho.

"Si no te acercas más, no servirá de nada ¿no crees?" – Al escucharle esas palabras, las mejillas de la peliazulada se tiñeron de un rosa intenso. Aquello hizo que media sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de este mientras pensaba en lo extraña que era.

Ella tragaba con suma dificultad, se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, ni siquiera se atrevía a verle a la cara. Pero la voz del moreno preguntándole que qué esperaba la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Levanto su mirada para toparse con aquellos penetrantes ojos que la lograba colocar mucho más "alterada".

Con mucha dificultad asintió para luego colocarse un milímetro más cercano al chico.

El moreno solo suspiro molesto para luego tomar con fuerza de los brazos a la frágil chica que lo veía temerosa, sin esperar más hizo que esta se recostara sobre su pecho.

"¿Era muy difícil hacer eso? – le decía de manera molesta aquel chico – hmph, si que eres rara"

Aquel rosa pálido que había adornado las mejillas de la muchacha, ahora era remplazado por un rojo intenso. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a más no poder al sentirse tan cerca de un chico, o mejor dicho…apoyada en uno. Nada lograba decir…estaba muy apenada de estar de esa forma.

…_Se siente tan bien, a pesar de infundirme tanto miedo…es muy cálido _– pensaba la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos dejándose "llevar" por aquel calor de ese cuerpo tan firme, de ese suave perfume de hombre que lograba tranquilizarle de cierta manera.

Algo en su interior la hacía sentirse protegida.

"…A-Arigato" – fue lo único que logro articular antes de caer dormida.

Este se había sorprendido por esa palabra, de verdad no se esperaba escuchar un "gracias". No había duda, esa chica era muy extraña…muy diferente a todas las demás.

Cerro sus ojos tratando de encontrar el sueño, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de la morena que se encontraba casi sobre su persona, notando como a ella no le había costado mucho caer en brazos de Morfeo. Suspiro cansadamente.

Aún no confiaba en ella, no podía descartar del todo que fuera una de esas tantas mujeres locas que lo acosaban incesablemente. Demo siempre a sido igual, desde que era pequeño las mujeres caían a sus pies, pero ninguna lograba llenar sus estándares. Ninguna se parecía…

…_a __**esa**__ persona._

-------

La mañana llegaba con el cantar de las aves, con una suave brisa que comenzaba a erizar la blanca piel de la ojiblanca que empezaba a abrir sus ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del día.

Mientras tratada de desperezarse y por fin abrir sus blancas orbes, trato de moverse, pero "algo" se lo impedía.

Un suave grito se escapaba de sus labios al notarse sobre un muchacho, y sus nervios aumentaron al ver que este la tenía abrazada.

Este al escuchar el "ruido" proveniente de su "acompañante", abrió sus ojos de golpe, solo para toparse con el rostro completamente ruborizado de la chica.

Por un instante no le pareció malo despertar siempre de esa manera, aunque fue solo por un momento, porque seguía sin confiar en las mujeres. Además que nunca aceptaría ese tipo de pensamientos, su orgullo era muy grande.

"Pero que escándalo ¿acaso ya abrieron la puerta? – decía mientras con una de sus manos se refregaba sus ojos tratando de despabilarse. Cuando logro acostumbrarse por completo a la luz del día, vio como ella negaba con vergüenza para luego bajar su mirada, todo daba a indicar que veía algo - ¿Qué pasa ahora?" – pregunto con frialdad.

"…E-Etto…es que…su brazo – ahora lo comprendía, era por eso. Era extraña ¿no debería estar feliz porque habían dormido abrazados? ¿Que sacaba con seguir ocultando que se había encerrado apropósito con él? - …g-gomen ne por…despertarlo"

"Hmph, no creas que fue apropósito, no me he dado cuenta…" - decía con un leve rubor en sus mejillas el moreno mientras desviaba su rostro para que esta no lo viera.

Era cierto que no la había abrazado con intensión, pero…no le desagradaba para nada el calor de ese frágil cuerpo.

Aparentando desagrado se separo de esta, le dio la espalda fingiendo molestia por todo aquello.

"…L-Lo se, no se p-preocupe"

¿Por qué le hablaba de manera tan cortes? ¿Es que se creía superior a él? – volteo para verla, notando como ella mantenía su mirada baja…lucía triste – No, no se creía mejor que su persona, su semblante…ella era muy fácil de leer, podía verlo en aquellos ojos tan expresivos.

…_seguro es muy educada. _

Le intrigaba, no podía negarlo, esa mujer…tenía algo "especial"

Dudaba en preguntarle su nombre, no deseaba mostrar que estaba levemente interesado por saberlo, pero… ¿Y si no se volvía a presentar otra oportunidad? No podía, aquellas palabras no salían de sus labios. Se sentía frustrado.

No podía evitar preguntarse a que se debía eso, tampoco lograba hacerse la idea de que aquella mujer no haya tomado "ventaja" del encierro. Aquello era inconcebible para el chico.

El silencio seguía creciendo entre ellos, ambos mantenían sus miradas puestas en el suelo, sin poder "enfrentar" sus ojos

"…Oye… - ¿Lo haría? ¿Le preguntaría como se llamaba? Se sentía como un estupido al no poder hacerlo ¿Qué tan difícil era pedir su nombre? Aunque nunca había tenido que pedírselo a alguna mujer, todas saltaban a sus brazos diciéndoselos y gritando lo mucho que lo amaban. En cambio con esa chica… ¿Por qué todo era diferente? - … ¿Cómo…?"

Pero no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, la puerta fue abierta revelando a un estudiante que los miraba extrañado. El moreno no podía evitar sentirse molesto, irritado porque lo habían interrumpido.

Más al notar como ella se ponía de pie e inclinándose pidiéndole disculpas nuevamente, comenzaba a salir por la puerta.

La morena no podía sentirme más aliviada, por fin aquel episodio había pasado sin "mayores complicaciones". Se disculpo una vez más con aquel chico que por culpa de ella tuvieron que dormir "juntos". Sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo al recordarlo, al visualizar en su mente como este la tenía abrazada.

Sacudió suavemente su cabeza tratando de borrar esa escena de sus pensamientos, pero nunca olvidaría lo protegida que se sintió, ni tampoco el calor de aquel chico de mirada oscura. Una suave sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios mientras el rosa pálido volvía a tomar sitio en sus mejillas.

……_N-No fue tan malo después de todo. _– pensó para si misma mientras iba rumbo a cambiarse al vestidor de mujeres. Ese día nada le molestaría, extrañamente se sentía…"protegida"

Entre tanto el chico con el cual había "pasado la noche" la veía caminar de manera distraída entre los demás alumnos, sonrió al verle entrar por equivocación al vestidor de hombres, aquella sonrisa se incremento al verla salir toda roja.

…_Hpmh. Si que es Dobe _– pensó al verla entrar rápidamente al lugar correcto. Con sus manos en los bolsillos comenzó a alejarse, pensando en lo ocurrido.

Ambos volvían a sus respectivas vidas, sin darse cuenta que aquello fue más que un simple "accidente". Porque…

En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable

Y este encierro no era la excepción, quizás todo había sido por un juego del destino que quería unir al chico más popular de la escuela, con la muchacha que era siempre "invisible" a la vista de todos, pero que para él…puede ser algo más.

**Fin Chapter 1:-**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_Hi. primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron en mi último fic "¿Qué es el Amor?"_

_en especial a **Lia Du Black** que me dejo el link de una hermosa canción (la cual me baje enseguida por el Ares jejeje)._

_Espero que mi nuevo fic sea de su agrado, y por favor pido paciencia porque me había acostumbrado a escribir en primera persona, y...ahora suelo mezclarlas un poco, espero que a pesar de eso...logre entenderse (Y perdón también por las faltas de ortografía, sigo pensado que soy una caso perdido para eso jejeje) _

_Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo fic que intento escribir, y que el primer chapter les haya gustado._

_Este al igual que el otro, será un "Amor Lento", no pidan avances rapidos, porque no los habrá. _

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Besos_

**DarkAmy-chan**


	2. Malentendido

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

_- pensamientos_

- _"Flash Back"_

- "Hablan"

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**Malentendido **

Un golpe seguido de un insulto, estos no paraban de caer sobre una frágil chica de cabello azulino.

No entendía que era lo que había pasado, ni siquiera sabía quien era ese tal Uchiha Sasuke por el cual esa chica le reclamaba.

"_Aquel día del encierro, no sabía porque se sentía extrañamente bien, pero decidió tratar de olvidar aquel suceso, después de todo… ¿Quién desearía recordar aquel tormento que la asediaba día tras día? Toda persona preferiría borrar de sus pensamientos los momentos amargos ¿no es así?_

_No obstante la manera de despertar esa mañana, algo en ella no lograba borrar lo protegida que se había sentido en brazos de aquel chico. Sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas de solo recordarlo._

_Aunque en su exterior aquel muchacho solo mostraba frialdad, algo en su interior le decía que no era mala persona. Además que a ella nunca le ha gustado "juzgar a un libro por su cubierta". _

_Una sonrisa fue su acompañante durante todo el transcurso de las clases, ni siquiera las risas de aquellas que la habían encerrado lograron afectarle. Aquello más lograba irritarlas, demo para la "pequeña" muchacha de ojos blanquecinos…era lo mínimo._

_Todo había quedado en el olvido._

_Hasta la mañana siguiente que fue "abordada" por una de sus comunes "atacantes", por una de esas tantas chicas que solían molestarla con frecuencia._

_Karin, una muchacha de cabello rojizo y ojos almendrados era quien se le había lanzado encima sin previo aviso, quien se encontraba golpeándola frente a un tumulto de alumnos que se habían reunido a su alrededor para ver el "espectáculo"._

_Solo le escucho decir el nombre de un chico, seguido por palabras que no había logrado captar del todo por el ataque recibido."_

"¿Cómo te atreves a pasar la noche junto a Sasuke-kun, zorra?" – le había logrado escuchar mientras trataba de protegerse del golpe que iba directo a su rostro

_¿Pasar la noche junto a quien? ¿Quién era Sasuke-kun? – _se preguntaba la morena mientras a duras penas lograba cubrirse de los enrabiados golpes de la pelirroja. Ella jamás se atrevería a pasar la noche con un chico, era demasiado vergonzosa para hacerlo.

Fue en ese instante que a su mente vino la escena de aquel moreno abrazándola, inconscientemente sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas mientras cerraba sus ojos esperando que el siguiente golpe "llegara"

"¡Basta! – se escucho la voz de alguien. La morena fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente para ver una chica de cabello rosado detener el siguiente ataque que iba hacia su persona - ¡¿Qué crees que haces Karin?! ¿Acaso tienes trece años?" -Le preguntaba molesta la muchacha mientras ejercía presión en la muñeca de la pelirroja, esta podía sentir el dolor proveniente de ese lugar, pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

"¡No te metas Sakura! Esto no es contigo – decía molesta mientras la nombrada le soltaba bruscamente el brazo.

Ambas mujeres se miraban de manera amenazante, la morena les veía con temor desde el suelo. Sus miramientos en verdad le causaban mucho miedo, era como si deseasen matarse con estas.

Solo podía bajar su rostro, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar como una niña pequeña

_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? _– aquellas muestras de su sufrimiento no pudieron ser por más tiempo contenidas, comenzaban a brotar en forma de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

No deseaba mostrar aquello a los demás ¿Para que? ¿Para que después siguieran burlándose de ella? No, ella tenía dignidad, y ya había sido demasiada la vergüenza vivida minutos antes a manos de esa pelirroja

Se puso de pie como pudo y pasando entre el circulo de estudiantes que las rodeaban…corrió rumbo a la azotea, ignorando por completo la voz de la chica que la había "rescatado".

Su vista nublada por las lágrimas, tenía aquel destino en su mente, sabía exactamente donde correr. Después de todo, muchas veces ha ido a parar ahí para desahogar sus penas.

Sola, llorando hasta caer dormida…esperando algún día despertar de aquel tormento que tenía por vida.

Aún no lograba comprender cual era su mal, que les había hecho a esas chicas para que le hicieran tal daño día tras día. O es que… ¿Les gusta solo verla sufrir? No, eso no podía ser... ¿Que ser humano disfrutaría con el sufrimiento del otro? Seguro era otra cosa, pero… ¿Qué?

Abrió la puerta de su "refugio" con fuerza, para cerrarla tras de si. Hoy sería otro de esos días, solo permanecería en ese lugar hasta que todos se marcharan, para que así nadie más se le quedara mirando con un eje divertido en el rostro, para que nadie más se burlara de su persona.

Pero… ¿De que serviría? Acaso… ¿Había servido de algo las veces anteriores? ¿Qué había pasado el día siguiente?

…_exactamente lo mismo, todo volvía a ser igual._

Pero no le importaba, aunque fuese solo por unos momentos…esa era su única manera de evadirse de la realidad, de escapar aunque sea por unas cuantas horas del crudo escenario que vivía todos los días.

Se sentía sola, más que nunca.

No siempre había sido así, hace años atrás era una chica "normal", alguien con muchos amigos a su alrededor, personas en las cuales confiaba con todo su corazón.

Salía a fiestas como cualquier adolescente de su edad, se juntaba con los que consideraba sus compañeros los fines de semana para ir al cine o tomar algo en alguna cafetería de moda. Pero… ¿Qué paso?

"_El prestigioso hombre de negocios Hyuuga Hiashi, a fallecido esta tarde junto a su pequeña hija Hanabi, todo daba a indicar que hubo una falla técnica en una de las turbinas de su jet privado"_

Aquellos recuerdos eran tan amargos, difícil de olvidar por mucho que quisiera, siempre estaban presentes, mostrándole en realidad como eran las personas. Cada uno de los que se hacían llamar sus "amigos" fueron dándole la espalda ahora que no contaba con el "respaldo" de la fortuna de su padre. Y una de las únicas personas le había brindado su apoyo…le dejo.

"Nii-san… ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?" - decía en un susurro mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, sus manos cubriendo aquel rastro de lágrimas mostraban lo destrozada que se encontraba. Lo sola que se sentía.

Paso como tantas otras veces, había llorado hasta que fue vencida por el cansancio, por su pena.

Le había estado observando desde que le había interrumpido su "descanso" después de mandar a "volar" a unas cuantas chicas que lo acosaban para que saliera con una de ellas, viéndolas pelearse por obtener su atención, maldiciendo por bajo por lo que le tocaba pasar. Todas eran patéticas.

Y aquella mujer no era la excepción.

Es cierto que por un instante aquel día se le paso por la mente que ella podía ser diferente, pero… ¿Qué sucedió después? ¡Todo el mundo se había enterado que habían pasado la noche juntos en ese lugar! Se sintió un estupido en haber pensado por un momento en que aquella mujer de apariencia frágil fuera diferente al resto, se maldijo a si mismo por haber sido tan incrédulo.

Lo más probable es que ella haya ido con el cuento, todo para mostrar algo de "ventaja" sobre sus otras fans. Si, eso era lo más seguro, nada lo sacaría de esos pensamientos.

Por eso cuando la vio entrar a la azotea, en ese instante estaba dispuesto a encararla, a decirle lo tonta que era si creía que a él le llegase a interesar alguna vez ¡estaba muy equivocada!, porque ninguna valía la pena, y ella era una de esas "tantas"…igual que el resto.

Pero sus piernas se detuvieron, sus palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta al notar sus lágrimas, a ver lo destrozaba que se hallaba. Solo atino a esconderse tras el pequeño cubículo en el cual estaba situada la puerta para acceder a aquel lugar.

Ignoraba por completo el porque no había sido capaz de enfrentarla, de aclarar aquellos puntos que había pensado con anterioridad. Solo pudo quedarse en ese lugar, escuchándola sollozar en silencio después de decir algo casi en un susurro. Limitándose a bajar el rostro sin poder hacer nada, sin saber como reaccionar ante aquello.

Frustrado solo pudo apretar sus puños.

Esperaría a que se calmara, después le diría lo que pensaba, pero de este día no pasaría. Debía dejar de ser "considerado" con alguien que no conoce.

…_esta es la última vez. _– pensó para si mismo mientras seguía escuchándola llorar amargamente. Su vista fue a parar al cielo, viendo como las nubes comenzaban a cubrir los pocos destellos de sol que quedaban - _…odio esta época del año._

Navidad, se acercaba aquella época en que todos festejaban en familia, y… ¿Qué pasaba con él? Otra vez la pasaría solo, viendo las escenas de sus padres junto a la chimenea, observando la figura de su madre sonriéndole como tantas veces.

Pero aquello solo era su imaginación, ellos ya no estaban junto a él. Se encontraba solo desde hace mucho tiempo…ya ni siquiera deseaba recordar cuanto.

_Hpmh, en todo caso, es mejor solo…que mal acompañado _– a sus pensamientos venían todas esas locas chicas que no lo dejaban en paz, y menos tan cerca de esa festividad. Sus ojos iban a parar a la morena que se encontraba dormitando en el suelo.

Ya habían transcurrido muchas horas y ella seguía igual

_¿Es que planea pasar la noche aquí? Acaso… ¿No se iban a preocupar por ella sus padres? _ - Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de apartar esos pensamientos, lo más seguro era que no le importaba lo preocupados que estos podrían ponerse, después de todo…era igual que todas las demás.

Le dejaría un rato más así, después de todo, él tampoco tenía muchas ganas de asistir a clases ese día.

Con insistencia comenzó a mirar el reloj de su muñeca, viendo que pronto las clases terminarían y todos comenzarían a partir a sus casas.

Se puso de pie y con la punta del zapato comenzó a mover a la muchacha que se quejaba entre sueños. Un bufido molesto se escapo de sus labios al ver que esta no daba el menor indicio de querer despertar.

"Hmph, molesta chica – dijo por bajo antes de hincarse para empezar a moverle con más fuerza con una de sus manos – oye, despierta… ¡que despiertes!" – ya cansado de que esta no le hiciera caso, termino por decirle más fuerte. Pero al segundo quedo mudo al ver un moretón en una de las mejillas de la muchacha.

Esta fue despertando de a poco, tratando de no quejarse del dolor de los golpes recibidos horas antes. Fue en ese instante que se percato de la presencia de alguien junto a ella.

Al ver que se trataba del mismo chico, el muchacho por el cual había recibido una paliza, inconcientemente se alejo un poco.

Este le miraba molesto, iba a pasar por alto aquella magulladura en el rostro de ella y le aclararía las cosas inmediatamente.

"¡A-Aléjate! – aquello lo sorprendió ¿Qué se creía? Era él quien iba a decirle eso – n-no q-quiero estar c-cerca de ti…onegai" – decía en un susurro la frágil chica ante la mirada incrédula del Uchiha.

¿Cómo era posible…? ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Se supone que era él quien debía decirle esas palabras, recriminarle porque le había dicho a todos lo de aquella noche en ese salón.

"Hmph, no te hagas niñita – esta levanto la mirada, sus ojos reflejaban incomprensión - ¿Por qué les dijiste a todos que pasaste la noche conmigo en el salón de gimnasia? ¿Acaso pensaste que te daría ventaja sobre las demás?"

La muchacha de ojos opalinos le veía en silencio, no entendía que era todo eso que le había preguntado

¿Ventaja sobre que? No lo comprendía ¿Para que contar sus desgracias? ¿Para que todos se sigan burlando de ella? ¿Para recibir otra paliza de parte de alguna chica…? Ahora caía en cuenta, él pensaba que ella…

"_¿Cómo te atreves a pasar la noche junto a Sasuke-kun, zorra?"_

Él era Uchiha Sasuke.

Solo pudo bajar la mirada, con las manos sobre sus muslos trataba de contener la amargura de su corazón, los enormes deseos de llorar una vez más.

"…Y-Yo no le dije…a nadie – su voz, el tono que usaba era muy suave, lleno de tristeza. Pero este no le creyó, le seguía diciendo de que era una mentirosa. Aquello solo lograba hacerla entristecer más - …e-es verdad, yo…"

Este se puso de pie, ya no pensaba seguir escuchándola, no le creía una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho, y no le interesaba seguir oyendo sus tontas excusas.

¿Para que seguir negándole eso? ¿Por qué sigue tratando de aparentar algo que no es? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta lo patética que se veía? Él no se tragaba eso de que no le había dicho a nadie, y mucho menos su estupido "teatrito" de mala muerte.

"Hmph, no me interesa escuchar tus patéticas mentiras. Todas las mujeres son penosas" – al escucharle esta esas palabras, su corazón se comprimía. ¿Cómo le comparaba con las demás? Con aquellas que le trataban mal ¿Qué podía saber él de su persona? Él no la conocía, no tenía derecho de hablar de ella de esa manera.

Cerrando sus ojos se puso de pie ante la mirada escueta del Uchiha, apretando sus puños trataba de tomar fuerzas para responderle, para reclamar las palabras que este le había dicho.

Ya estaba cansada, aburrida de que la pisotearan…al menos por ese día.

"…Y-Yo no le d-dije a nadie… - después de esas palabras, volvía a abrir sus labios, pero nada salía de estos. Volvió a tomar aire para tratar una vez más de sacar el habla - …y-yo…no soy c-como las demás – este le miraba con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esperando que ella terminara de hablar. La morena volvía a respirar profundo, pero esta vez levanto su mirada hacía el chico. Sus ojos mostraban determinación - …a mi…no me gusta, ni siquiera s-sabía quien era" – terminaba mientras bajaba su mirada, su vista puesta en alguna parte del suelo, esperando que este le creyera. Puesto que…era la verdad.

¿Qué? No, eso no podía ser, ella estaba mintiendo

¿Acaso esa chica pensaba seguir aparentando? ¿Pensaba que se iba a tragar ese cuento? ¿Y después que? ¿Iba a seguir fingiendo que no le interesaba? Lo creía inocente ¿o que?

¿Cómo podía decirle que no lo conocía? ¡A él! Eso era imposible, no le creía ni una sola palabra.

"…No te creo"

Su mirada volvía a reunirse con la del chico, no podía creer que no le creyera. ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué sacaría con mentirle?

"¡E-Es cierto! – con una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho trataba de mostrarse firme, de demostrar que aquello era verdad, que ella no era una mentirosa – yo no supe t-tu nombre…h-hasta esta t-tarde" – No podía creer lo mucho que se empeñaba aquella mujer en ocultar el fanatismo por su persona, y lo buena actriz que podía ser, si hasta pareciera que dijera la verdad.

"Hpmh, supongamos que dices la verdad, entonces… ¿Cómo se enteraron todos? – le preguntaba el moreno con una mirada inquisidora, aquella que solo lograba causarle cierto temor a la chica de ojos blanquecinos – yo no le he dicho a nadie, tuviste que ser tú quien lo dijo, seguro a alguna de tus amigas ¿no? Para mostrarte de alguna manera "superior" a ellas por haber pasado la noche conmigo ¿no es así?"

¿Por qué haría una cosa como esa? O mejor dicho… ¿A que amiga? Al recordar lo sola que se encontraba, aquello solo la hizo entristecer más. Bajo la mirada para que el ojinegro no lo notara, ya no deseaba mostrar más su debilidad…la soledad que reflejaba su mirada.

Negó con suavidad, pero no levanto sus ojos hacía el pelinegro que la observaba expectante.

"…y-yo no he sido. L-La verdad, n-no importa…s-si no m-me cree" – termino de decir casi en un susurro. Clavando su blanca mirada en este.

Ella pidió perdón por los inconvenientes, se disponía a irse del lugar, en verdad que se sentía cansada. Solo pensaba en estar pronto en casa…en estar abrazada a su almohada y llorar hasta caer dormida una vez más. Como tantas otras veces.

Pero la mano del chico la hizo detenerse, este le había cogido del brazo. Ella volvió su mirada hacia él, le veía con extrañeza.

¿Qué no le importaba si le creía o no? Acaso… ¿no le interesaba lo que podía pensar de ella con eso?

_Es que… ¿Es verdad todo lo que dijo? _– o era así, o esa mujer sabía interpretar muy bien su papel _- …o simplemente es rara_

Eso debía ser, seguro esa chica vivía en una burbuja.

Para no saber de su persona…esa era la única respuesta que hallaba.

"¿Cómo te llamas? Quiero que me digas tu nombre" – le consulto con su común tono frío. Ella solo desviaba la mirada con un eje de melancolía

¿Por qué deseaba saber su nombre? ¿Talvez para así burlarse de ella con mayor facilidad?

No podía evitar sentirse triste, lo único que seguía consiguiendo era el desprecio de las personas, el odio de los demás…sin hacerles algo realmente.

"…H-Hinata, H-Hyuuga…Hinata"

_¿Hyuuga? _– pensaba el moreno. Aquel apellido se le hacía levemente familiar, pero ¿Dónde lo había escuchado?

Bueno, ahora no importaba aquello, después lo pensaría con más calma.

"Hinata…- ella asintió con lentitud, esperando que este le lanzara algún tipo de amenaza. Siempre pasaba eso después de todo - … ¿Por qué estas toda moreteada?"

Los ojos de la peliazul mostraban su asombro. No esperaba esa pregunta ¿Qué habría de importarle a él de sus heridas? No podía evitar sentir algo de desconfianza, de temor hacía las personas.

"…n-no es nada – respondía con suavidad mientras se tocaba el rostro, donde sentía las "pequeñas molestias" - …s-solo me caí" - mintió

La verdad no sabía si creer en sus palabras, sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario, pero aquello no era de su incumbencia, ni siquiera estaba todavía seguro del porqué se lo había preguntado.

Aunque también recordó el suceso después de haber pasado la "noche juntos", cuando la morena había entrado al vestidor de hombres por equivocación. Era una posibilidad de que ese tipo de cosas le ocurriera con frecuencia.

_A más de rara, es despistada. No podía ser peor…_

Pero el moreno fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir que ella volteaba una vez más, dispuesta a dejarlo solo en ese lugar.

Este solo veía su espalda, observaba como aquella frágil chica caminaba lentamente hacía la puerta de salida de la azotea. No podía evitar pensar en su mirada, en aquellos ojos blancos que reflejaban la misma soledad que los suyos.

De un rápido movimiento le dio alcance, después de todo…él era el numero uno en deportes.

La morena al ver que este le impedía la salida, solo pudo quedarse muda, no hallaba razón por la cual este siguiera con lo mismo.

¿Por qué no le dejaban tranquila? Solo deseaba estar en paz, no tener más problemas con nadie, y ojala…poder borrar de su mente aquella noche.

"¿Ahora tienes prisa? – le preguntaba con arrogancia el muchacho. Pero ella no le respondió, solo se limito a bajar la mirada

_Solo quiero irme, no deseo más problemas…onegai _– pensaba para si misma.

¿Por qué no podía decirle eso? ¿Por qué no ha conseguido "soltarle" esas palabras? ¿Acaso era por no querer mostrarse "vulnerable" ante aquel chico nuevamente? ¿O tal vez era por otra cosa? No lograba comprenderse.

Nuevamente parecía ignorarle, eso en verdad lograba mosquearlo de una manera insostenible. Nadie nunca le había hecho eso, y esta chica no solo lo ha hecho una vez, sino que varias ocasiones.

Aquello era inconcebible.

"Te acompañare a tu casa – esas palabras sorprendieron a la ojiblanca ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué aquel chico quería hacer eso? Este volteo dispuesto a salir por la puerta – vamos"

No, no podía permitir eso, no deseaba que le vieran junto a él nuevamente.

¿Para que? ¿Para recibir otra paliza por parte de alguna de sus fans? No, ya estaba cansada de tanta humillación. De solo obtener odio de parte de los demás.

"N-No – dijo en un suave susurro. Bajaba la mirada al sentir como este volteaba a verla – n-no tienes p-porque hacerlo"

Imposible, una vez más esta le estaba negando algo ¡a él!

¿Qué pasaba con esta mujer? ¿Estaba loca o que?

"No es una petición, te estoy poniendo en aviso" – le dijo de manera muy seria antes de voltear una vez más. Abriendo la puerta le dio una indicación con su mano para que le siguiera.

Suspiro de manera derrotada, ese chico era muy difícil, estaba segura de que por más que le dijera que no, este iba a seguir insistiendo con lo mismo. Además que su mirada le seguía causando algo de miedo, y si seguía rechazando su oferta...podía ser que no reaccionara muy bien.

Trago saliva antes de comenzar a caminar, de pasar junto al ojinegro por el marco de la puerta y empezar a bajar por las escaleras.

Ambos iban ya por los pasillos de aquel instituto, pasando junto a los pocos alumnos que iban quedando.

La morena solo iba con la mirada baja, rogándole a Kami que ninguna de esas chicas la viera, esperando poder ir a recoger sus cosas lo más rápido posible e irse del lugar junto con aquel chico caprichoso.

Le miraba de reojo, nada pareciera importarle, sus ojos negros no muestran emoción alguna; en cambio ella…era un mar de nervios.

_¿Por qué ha querido acompañarme? ¿Por qué tomarse esa molestia? _– se cuestionaba una y otra vez, sin lograr obtener respuesta alguna en verdad.

Mordía su labio inferior incesablemente por el temor, por el miedo de ser descubierta por aquellas mujeres y terminar bajo otra "lluvia" de golpes.

Solo podía tragar saliva, observar con atención los alrededores por miedo.

Este solo sonreía por bajo al ver las reacciones de la muchacha que iba junto a él, en verdad era una mujer muy extraña, si parecía un pequeño ratón que temía ser devorado por su presa.

¿Y si creía que pensaba aprovecharse de ella? Seguro era eso.

Después de todo, él se negaba a pensar que aquella ojiblanca no muriera por sus huesos.

…_Solo lo logra ocultar muy bien._

No tardaron mucho en ir a buscar sus pertenencias correspondientes. Poco a poco el palpitar de la muchacha de ojos opalinos fue tranquilizándose, ya iban a salir de ese lugar, podía sentirse más aliviada.

Aunque aún no lograba comprender la actitud de aquel chico, no entendía su deseo de acompañarla hasta su casa, y aunque tratase de descifrar algo en sus ojos…solo podía notar la nada. Ninguna expresión que pudiese darle una idea de lo que estuviese pasando por la mente del ojinegro.

Se sentía nerviosa, avergonzada por ir junto a alguien, – en especial porque era alguien que era continuamente acosado por las mujeres - demo no era por ese motivo que se sentía de ese modo, era porque…

…_hace tiempo que no caminaba junto a alguien de esa forma _

Extrañamente se sentía feliz.

Y aunque ambos iban en silencio, no les era para nada incomodo, porque ambos disfrutaban de las caminatas en sigilo, cada uno sumidos en su propio mundo…en sus soledades. Pero que ahora…extrañamente lo compartían sin saberlo.

Tal vez el destino une a aquellos en desdicha, quizás todo esto ocurría por alguna razón, y eso era lo que les tocaba averiguar.

-----

Les había visto salir del instituto, no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos y no sabía como reaccionar realmente.

Lo había estado buscando durante los recesos, pero como siempre…este desaparecía de su vista, impidiéndole como todas las veces…llegar a él; brindarle de su amor.

Todos esos recuerdos, todas aquellas ocasiones que trato de comer junto a él, de que se fueran juntos después de clases, pero este siempre se le negaba…no le dejaba llegar a su corazón.

Le dolía, su rechazo la destrozaba por dentro.

¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Por qué estaba junto a esa chica?

Le era imposible no sentirse levemente traicionada, dolida de presenciar aquella escena, de verles caminar en silencio…solo disfrutando de la compañía.

Quizás si hubiera sido la de años atrás, tal vez habría ido donde ellos a partirle el rostro a aquella chica que había ayudado hace algunas horas, pero no iba a volver a esa etapa, ni tampoco se comportaría como niña chica…no sería igual que Karin. Ella hablaría con esa mujer de manera muy tranquila.

"Eso haré…" – decía en un susurro mientras les observaba salir por la reja del establecimiento, sintiéndose miserable por desear ser aquella ojiblanca en estos momentos.

**Fin Chapter 2:-**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_Primero que nada, estoy sumamente sorprendida por la cantidad de reviews en el primer capitulo, y les agradezco de corazón su apoyo. Arigato (Aun no salgo de la impresión jejeje). _

_**Ixaya Natsume**__: Gracias. ¿En verdad me ayudarías? Me encantaría que pudieras hacerlo, yo soy un caso perdido para esas cosas y de verdad te estaría eternamente agradecida. _

_**Hikari no Taiyou**__: Arigato por la canción, es muy cute. _

_Me pondría a responder comentarios, pero si lo hago…creo que seria más largo que el capitulo jejeje. Pero le agradezco a cada una de las 37 personas que se tomaron la molestia de hacerlo._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_¡Me olvidaba de algo!Felices Fiestas para ustedes y sus familias, que lo pasen muy bien.  
_

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	3. Because im a girl

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

_- pensamientos_

- _"Flash Back"_

- "Hablan"

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**Because im a girl**

Todos los días era lo mismo, ya estaba cansado de todos los años pasar por el "mar" de chicas que lo invitaban a pasar juntos las navidades.

_¿Es que no tienen a nadie más que molestar? – _pensaba para si un chico de tez blanca y ojos tan oscuros como la noche mientras veía por una de las ventanas de su salón de clases. Su rostro mostraba la molestia que aquello le causaba.

A su mente veían todas aquellas que le habían pedido el día de ayer, además de las de esta mañana. Era inconcebible para este que las mujeres podían llegar a ser tan arrastradas.

¿Es que no entendían un _no _como respuesta? ¿Es que no se daban cuenta que no le interesaban para nada? Pero ninguna parecía comprender, por más que les dijera que eran unas molestias, que nunca saldría con ellas…estas seguían insistiéndole.

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios. Realmente se encontraba agotado de todo eso.

_Navidad…_

Todos los recuerdos, esos momentos vividos en su infancia venían a su mente.

La alegría que su madre expresaba en estas fechas era impagable, apreciar su sonrisa era algo que le gustaría volver a ver, pero…era imposible.

Apretaba sus puños de la impotencia, del no haber podido hacer nada por protegerles…por no haber impedido que aquella tragedia ocurriera.

Sentía que esta soledad se la tenía bien merecida, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

…_tenía miedo, pánico a morir…a desaparecer – _sus ojos reflejaban su rabia, su enojo hacía si mismo – _solo pude huir, escapar como un cobarde. _

"¿Sasuke-kun?" – una voz a su espalda lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos, de su frustración. Sabía quien era, y seguro como siempre…le vendría a pedir lo que todas.

Estaba harto de rechazarla, agotado de tener que repetir aquellas palabras todos los años.

Sin voltear a verla le respondió

"¿Qué quieres Sakura? No molestes"

Siempre era lo mismo, nunca la dejaba acercarse, no lograba llegar a su corazón…por mucho que lo intentara.

Aquello la entristecía tanto. Verlo todos los años con esa mirada llena de soledad le provocaba tanta angustia

…_en especial en las festividades _– ella sabía de aquel sufrimiento que este se empeñaba en ocultar, sabía de la perdida que tuvo cuando solo tenía ocho años, demo…

…_él no me lo dijo, nunca dice nada. Tuve que averiguarlo por mi misma… _- pensaba para si misma mientras le veía mirar por la ventana. Como deseaba poder abrazarle, decirle una vez más que ella podía brindarle amor…sacarlo de esa oscuridad que provoca la soledad. Pero… ¿Para que? Si cada vez que le decía eso, este solo la ignoraba o le decía que era una molestia.

Aquello la hacía sentirse peor, pero no deseaba perder esa poca confianza que este le había dado. Era por eso que no le insistía mucho más en ese tema.

Siempre ignoraba a todas las mujeres que trataban de acercársele, no mostraba interés por ninguna de ellas, pero…

"_Debía hablar con esa chica, tenía que enterarse si ella tenía interés por Sasuke. Aquella incertidumbre le estaba comiendo por dentro, tenía miedo de que así fuera. De que aquel moreno estuviera interesado en aquella frágil chica de cabello azulino. Su corazón se oprimía de solo imaginarlos juntos_

_Juntos, como esa tarde después de clases. Cuando le vio irse con ella…cumpliendo uno de sus tantos sueños._

_Su alma se partía de solo recordarlo. _

_No espero mucho más y fue en búsqueda de aquella morena de ojos blancos, nada impediría que ese día hablara con ella, que le hiciera unas cuantas preguntas._

_Y así lo hizo, no le costo mucho trabajo encontrarla, se hallaba guardando sus cosas en el casillero que le correspondía. _

_Le observaba con detenimiento, no podía verle nada especial. _

"_¿Por qué Sasuke-kun habría de interesarse en alguien tan "normal"?" – se preguntaba mientras la observaba guardar con suavidad sus libros, veía como se agachaba para recoger uno que se le había "escapado" de las manos. Al verla bien se sintió más relajada, era imposible que el chico que le quitaba el sueño se fijase en ella, seguro eran ideas suyas...nada más._

_Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que esta podría estar tras él, y era eso precisamente lo que debía averiguar"_

Un sonido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, podía ver como media sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de su amado, se acerco más para lograr visualizar aquello que lo había hecho sonreír de esa manera. Y ahí la vio…a aquella morena.

Hinata iba leyendo un libro, se encontraba tan ensimismada en su lectura que no vio un árbol frente a ella, y por ende choco con este. Avergonzada miraba para todos lados, esperando que nadie la hubiera visto.

Respiro más tranquila al creer que su torpeza había pasado desapercibida. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera completamente avergonzada.

Trato de controlar el rojo de su rostro, para luego situarse a la sombra de este árbol.

Continuaría disfrutando de su lectura, pero era mejor de esta manera si no deseaba pasar por la misma pena, y esta vez…que alguien se diera cuenta de lo distraída que era.

La peligrosa le seguía observando confundida, para luego volver su vista al moreno, este seguía manteniendo su vista en aquella chica de ojos blanquecinos. Miles de preguntas venían a su mente, no lograba comprender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo

_¿Acaso Sasuke la estaba mirando? ¿Había sonreído al ver la torpeza de aquella chica? ¿Es que le gustaba? _

Volvía a ser sacada de sus pensamientos al notar como este volteaba para irse. Se sentía tan desesperada, impotente al no saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de aquel chico.

Debía decírselo, tenía que ponerle en claro que aquella muchacha no estaba interesada en él, que se olvidara de ella si es que tenía algo de interés en su persona.

"¡Sasuke-kun! – le llamo con cierto exaspero. Este se detuvo ante su llamado, más no volteo para mirarle. Se quedo parado, esperando que ella le dijera lo que tuviese que decirle. Esta solo bajo la mirada, tratando de coger fuerzas para decirle aquello - ¡esa chica…! Ella…a ella no le gustas" – le soltó con un poco de coraje, esperaba que este sintiera aunque sea un poco el gusto del rechazo, si es que este tenía gusto de la morena claro esta.

Este permaneció en silencio unos segundos, cerrando sus ojos sonrió levemente antes de hablar.

"…Lo se" – fue todo lo que dijo, para luego meter sus manos en los bolsillos y volver a retomar su rumbo.

La Haruno se había quedado muda, no había esperado aquella simple reacción. Era como si no le importase aquello, demo… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba en la mente de este? Angustiada volvía a mirar por la ventana, veía como el chico que había estado hace unos momentos con ella, caminaba rumbo donde la ojiblanca.

--------------

Esa chica no podía ser más torpe, pero era imposible negar que aquello le había causado cierta gracia. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, una chica tan natural…tan diferente a las demás.

No entendía que era lo que le impulsaba a ir a su lado, pero tenía unos deseos enormes de molestarla por aquel golpe que se dio contra ese árbol. Por eso se dispuso a ir a su encuentro, bueno…hasta que la voz de su compañera de clases le hizo salir de sus pensares.

Por un momento se había olvidado de que ella estaba atrás del.

"¡Sasuke-kun!...... ¡esa chica…! Ella…a ella no le gustas"

¿Acaso pensaba que eso lo iba a afectar en algo? Estaba muy equivocada, a él tampoco le gustaba. No entendía a que había venido eso.

¿Acaso creía que no lo sabía? ¿Por qué decirle algo así? Que pena le daba, pensaba que Sakura había madurado del todo, pero veía que estaba equivocado.

"_Iban rumbo a la casa de la morena, ambos en silencio, solo disfrutando de la suave brisa que comenzaba a correr. Nadie pensaría que estaban en pleno invierno, porque aquel suave viento…era muy reconfortante._

_El chico de ojos color onix se encontraba sumido en sus pensares, no entendía el porque le había dicho que le acompañaría hasta su casa, no lograba explicarse el porqué de su repentinos "modales"._

_Solo podía ver de reojo la sonrisa que esta tenía en su rostro, junto con aquel rubor que sobre sus mejillas. _

_¿Porque sonreirá? – Se preguntaba - ¿acaso había acertado y era una estrategia para "atraparlo"? ¿Es que en verdad era una de sus fans y solo lo ocultaba muy bien? Si ese fuera el caso, le haría ver que con el no se juega._

_Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al notar que esta se detenía, que se volteaba levemente hacía su persona._

_Lucía nerviosa, sus mejillas cada vez más rojas lo reflejaban. Este le miraba atento, sin duda el papel de "niña tímida" le quedaba muy bien._

"_E-Etto…g-gracias por a-acompañarme a casa, U-Uchiha-san" – decía con notoria vergüenza la morena mientras se inclinaba levemente en reverencia. El pelinegro solo sonrió con "malicia". _

"_¿No me invitas a pasar? – le pregunto este con aquella sonrisa socarrona dibujada en su rostro. La muchacha solo se sonrojo más mientras sus ojos se abrían mostrando la "sorpresa" que aquella pregunta le había dado. No la esperaba en verdad, además que estar sola con un hombre en su casa…le daba mucha pena de solo pensarlo. – si tus padres no están, podríamos…" – pero este no pudo terminar de hablar, aquella mirada que esta reflejaba después de nombrar a sus Padres…realmente lo descoloco. Aquella expresaba la misma soledad que la suya. _

_La peliazul solo bajo la mirada, no deseaba mostrar aquel dolor que se encontraba instalado en su corazón desde hace muchos años, y realmente las ganas de llorar volvían a hacerse presentes en sus blancas orbes. _

_Negó con suavidad, con cierta nostalgia le dijo que no, que le agradecía por acompañarla, demo eso era todo._

_Sin decir más, esta se hecho a correr a su casa, dejando a un chico de lo más confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Parado en medio de la vereda, viendo como esta desaparecía con rapidez tras la puerta de su casa. _

_Si que era una chica extraña, había rechazado la oportunidad de estar solos en sus aposentos. Le había dicho que no __**¡a**__** él!**__ Era inconcebible. _

_Estupida chica – pensó antes de poner las manos en sus bolsillos y emprender su marcha"_

Al menos eso le dio a entender que esta en verdad no era una de sus tantas fans, por más que le dio vueltas al asunto el resto de ese día. Le era imposible creer que hubiera una chica que no muriera por estar junto a su persona.

Pero las palabras dichas por Sakura hace unos momentos, estas afirmaban sus pensamientos.

Aunque aún le costaba creer que aquello fuera verdad. Y de cierta manera era un duro golpe para su ego.

Su rechazo… – aunque solo era para darle un escarmiento por mentirle supuestamente - …le había molestado más de lo que creía.

_Ninguna mujer me había dicho que no antes, y esta chica… _- pensaba mientras seguía su camino hacía ella, sin quitar sus ojos de la peliazul que seguía inmersa en su lectura - _…ni siquiera nota mi presencia. Increíble. _

Se detuvo en medio del "camino" al recordar la mirada que esta tuvo al nombrarles a sus Padres. Cerro sus ojos para visualizarla con mayor facilidad, no había duda…era la misma que poseía el al recordar a los suyos, demo… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que esta ocultaba tras esa mirada triste?

Aquella expresión, aquellos ojos seguían dibujados en su mente. Repentinamente la figura de aquella frágil chica se hacía presente, frente a ella podía ver como su imagen también comenzaba a vislumbrarse. Era como verse en un espejo, el mismo dolor.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, con la mano en su cien trataba de calmarse, de borrar esas imágenes creadas en sus pensamientos, era imposible que pudiesen ser ciertas.

Volvió su vista a la muchacha que ignoraba por completo de su presencia en ese lugar. Sonrió para si, no entendía que era lo que le llevaba hasta ella, pero no le desagradaba su compañía.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, retomo su caminata hacía la morena.

No tardo mucho en llegar donde esta, pero la muchacha seguía sin percatarse de su presencia, hasta parecía que lo ignoraba y eso en verdad lograba molestarlo.

Sonrió con malicia al recordar a lo que había venido en primer lugar, no perdería la oportunidad de fastidiarla por su torpeza.

"Si que eres torpe ¿lo…?" – pero no pudo terminar su frase. La muchacha volteaba levemente su rostro para verle, en sus ojos podían verse dibujabas algunas lágrimas. Aquello lo desconcertó

Esta se disculpo por no haberle sentido. Todo mientras secaba aquellas gotas saladas que escapaban de sus ojos.

El moreno solo se apoyo junto a ella en aquel árbol, mientras se cruzaba de brazos le preguntaba con su típico tono frío el porqué de su llanto ahora.

La Hyuuga solo negó con suavidad mientras veía con melancolía aquel libro que yacía en sus manos.

"¿Kiss? – Pregunto él al leer la portada – ¿no me digas que llorabas por un estupido libro?"

Este podía notar la leve tensión en el cuerpo de la chica al escucharle decir lo último, seguro aquellas palabras le habían molestado. Estaba esperando una de las comunes reacciones que tenían todas las mujeres al verse irritadas, pero esta nunca vino. La Hyuuga solo volvió su rostro hacía él, le sonrió tiernamente. Aquello en verdad lo había dejado sorprendido, no se lo esperaba.

"U-Uchiha-san n-nunca se a e-enamorado… ¿verdad?" - ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? ¿Qué tenía de importante eso? ¿Y porque demonios esa pregunta lo había puesto tan nervioso? Solo pudo desviar la mirada

"El amor es debilidad. No me interesan esas cosas" – decía con molestia, es que en verdad se sentía incomodo hablando de aquello. Pero lo que le había respondido…si era lo que pensaba.

La ojiblanca bajo la vista, sus ojos centrados en el libro que estaba en su regazo…sujeto por sus manos. Aquella respuesta que le había dado era realmente muy triste, ahora lograba comprender un poco aquella soledad que reflejaban los ojos de aquel chico. Le daba mucha pena que creyera eso.

"……Y-Yo c-creo todo lo contrario – este fijo su vista en ella, esperando que esta continuara con lo que se disponía a decirle - …p-pienso que a-aquel sentimiento…- con determinación fijo sus ojos en los de este. Aquello logro sorprender levemente al Uchiha, nunca le había tocado ver una mirada como esa - …h-hace más valientes a…las p-personas, m-más si es p-por proteger a s-su ser amado"

_Influencias de esos estupidos libros cursis –_ pensaba el chico para si. Aún sin quitarle los ojos de encima analizaba las expresiones de esta. En verdad parecía creer en lo que había dicho _- ¿Será posible que en verdad lo piense? _- ¿Es que ella no conocía como eran en verdad las personas? ¿Es que en realidad ha estado viviendo en una burbuja o que? ¿Que tan grande podía ser esa inocencia que despedía?

"Hmph, tonterías. La vida no es como en los libros, las personas no son como crees"

Los ojos de la morena se entristecieron por unos segundos, aquellas palabras podían tener algo de verdad, demo…no todas las personas eran crueles. Ella seguiría teniendo fe de que no todos eran malos, que todavía existían quienes lo daban todo por amor. Inclusive su propia vida.

"L-Lo que pasa es que U-Uchiha-san no se ha e-enamorado - ¿volvía a repetirle lo mismo? ¿Es que esta chica no entendía que para él eso no era importante? ¿Y porque la mirada que esta le brindaba lograba ponerlo nervioso? Solo pudo desviar su rostro, para que ella no viera lo que le estaba provocando – c-cuando se enamore, me…d-dará la r-razón" – este le miro de reojo, podía ver esa tierna sonrisa dibujaba en los labios de aquella morena, su simpleza en verdad le dejaba sin palabras, su ingenuidad era algo que no lograba comprender del todo.

"Eso lo dudo, no creo en esas cosas" – había sonado rudo ¿y que? Era lo que en verdad pensaba, y nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. El amor era solo para personas sin fuerza, sin carácter. Aquellos que no se veían capaces de vivir solos eran quienes buscaban el "cariño" de otros. Pero él no precisaba de esas cosas. Desde hace ya muchos años había aprendido a cuidarse por si solo, a no depender de nadie.

¿Por qué ahora debía cambiar? No, eso era imposible, ninguna mujer le haría cambiar de parecer.

Una suave risilla le hizo salir de sus pensares. ¿Aquella morena se reía de su persona? ¿Quién se creía que era? Aquello en verdad le cabreaba, nunca antes se habían reído de sus pensamientos, nadie se había atrevido a llevarle la contraría. Y esta chica había osado hacer ambas cosas.

"¿De que te ríes? – le pregunto mosqueado, indignado por verse como motivo de burla. Observo como esta bajaba la mirada con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, segundos después se ponía de pie mientras limpiaba sus ropas. Aquel rubor en sus mejillas seguía presente ¿Qué tan vergonzosa podía ser? - ¿no piensas responderme?"

Ella levanto sus blancas orbes para encontrarse con la oscuridad de las del moreno, pero no pudo mantener mucho tiempo el contacto. Bajo su mirada mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos. Aquella costumbre siempre la tuvo, se hacía presente cuando se sentía nerviosa.

Negó con lentitud.

"E-Es que…p-pienso que s-seguro – este notaba como le estaba costando poder sacar el habla, como lograba articular palabra a presión. Casi en un susurro. - …e-es por eso q-que tiene…" - la vio subir su mirada una vez más hacía la suya, pero rápidamente volvía a posarla en sus dedos. La observaba tragar saliva con dificultad. En verdad no sabía si desesperarse por no obtener una respuesta inmediata, o largarse a reír por el nerviosismo de ella.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser decirle algo? Si le había estado llevando la contraria todo el rato ¿no?

"…e-es por eso…q-que s-siempre tiene… ¡esa c-cara que da miedo! – su rostro se ponía más rojo…en su totalidad. Este solo la veía asombrado, lo había dejado sin palabras.

¿Acaso esa chica le estaba diciendo amargado de manera muy sutil?

Ella solo deseaba que se la tragase la tierra, asustada por la reacción que pudiese tener este. Pensando que talvez habría sido mejor permanecer en silencio.

Observando de reojo sus oportunidades de salir corriendo del lugar, de escapar del posible arranque de rabia de aquel moreno. Temía por su posible reacción, creyendo que quizás hubiese sido mejor no haber hablado de más.

Se reprochaba mentalmente por su falta de respeto, por no poder mantener su boca cerrada.

Apretando aquel libro, esperaba lo que fuese. Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza se hallaba en expectación de la furia de aquel chico.

Pasaban los segundos y seguían en silencio. Aquella espera la estaba "carcomiendo" por dentro

"Hmph. Me lo dice quien choca con los árboles…" – sorprendida por lo escuchado, levanto su rostro hacía este. Él sonreía con arrogancia.

La sorprendió, no se esperaba eso. Podía percibir como las fuerzas volvían a sus piernas en un segundo. Sentía un gran alivio inundar todo su ser.

Pero su rostro volvía a teñirse de rojo al repasar lo escuchado

"¿E-Eh?" – fue todo lo que logro salir de sus labios. La sonrisa de este se ampliaba al notar su vergüenza

La Hyuuga no podía creerlo, acaso… ¿la había visto chocar contra ese árbol? Ahora si quería "morirse" literalmente, había pensado que nadie la había visto. Como siempre.

_Invisible…_

"Eres torpe. – Le decía este mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos – No es la primera vez que veo que te pasa algo así – a medida que esta le escuchaba, el rojo en su rostro iba en aumento - …la otra vez te vi ingresar por equivocación al vestidor de hombres. ¿No me digas que también eres una mirona?"

No podía ser ¿también la había visto en esa ocasión?

Negó con rapidez y vergüenza, nunca había pensado en vivir una situación así. No sabía que decir, nada salía de su boca por la pena que tenía. Solo monosílabos lograba articular con torpeza, sentía que caería desmayada por la repentina falta de aire que le invadía.

"El silencio otorga ¿no? Supongo que he dado en el blanco"

¿La estaba molestando? El tono que este usaba se lo mostraba.

Demo no lograba decirle nada, no sabía que responderle ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tímida?

Ambos en silencio a la sombra de aquel que recibió el "golpe" proveniente de la cabeza de la peliazul. Evitando que los pocos rayos de sol les llegaran directamente, brindándoles aunque sea un poco de la suave brisa que pasaba por sus hojas.

Solo este era testigo de aquel momento vivido, de la vergüenza que era presa aquella ojiblanca, y de la sonrisa llena de arrogancia de aquel moreno. Seguro cualquiera que no los conociera, dirían que son una pareja.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" – se escucho de repente una voz a la distancia. Aquella provoco que ambos salieran de aquella atmósfera que se había creado por la timidez de la muchacha. Asustada esta misma dirigió su vista a la persona que venía con rapidez a donde ellos se encontraban

_N-No puede ser, e-es esa chica – _pensaba la peliazul mientras veía como la chica de cabellos rojizos se aproximaba cada vez más. De pronto el miedo comenzaba a inundarle.

No espero mucho más y disculpándose con el chico que la miraba en silencio, salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar. Esperando que aquella chica no la hubiera visto.

El ojinegro solo le observaba alejarse en completo sigilo, no lograba comprender la reacción de esta, el porqué de repente ha salido como si huyera de algo. Había logrado divisar una leve pizca de miedo en sus ojos…

Pero… ¿Por qué?

En ese instante fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir que alguien se colgaba – literalmente – de su brazo.

"¡Sasuke-kun! – le nombraba energéticamente la chica de anteojos mientras se aferraba con más fuerza al brazo de este. Con una mirada melosa dirigía sus ojos a los de este. El chico solo suspiro pesado. Su rostro mostraba su molestia, la irritabilidad que sus fans le causaban - ¿Qué hacías aquí tan solito? ¿Por qué no me avisaste para hacerte compañía?"

No espero mucho para soltarse del "agarre" de esta mientras le veía fríamente. A ella parecía no importarle, puesto que seguía parloteando del porqué estaba aquí solo, que ella podía hacerle compañía en cualquier momento, y cosas por el estilo.

Pero este solo le ignoraba – como siempre lo hacía -, su vista se dirigió al camino por donde aquella morena había desaparecido. Media sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro al recordar lo nerviosa que esta se había puesto al decirle de su torpeza.

Sin duda esa chica era todo un caso.

La pelirroja al verse ignorada se cruzo de brazos. Estaba irritada, en sus orbes podía verse su enfado. Pero su semblante cambio en unos segundos al sentir la mirada de este

"¿Sasuke-kun?" – Pregunto con tono de niña buena

Este volteo molesto.

¿Acaso esa mujer creía que podía engañarlo con ese tonito? Él conocía perfectamente su falsedad, que ella solo se comportaba así para agradarle. Cosa que no pasaría ni en un millón de años.

Detestaba el cinismo de las personas, que tratasen de mostrar algo que no eran. Y esa chica era el vivo retrato de aquello.

"No molestes Karin, no me interesas" – dicho eso, comenzó su caminata para alejarse del lugar. Dejando a una irritada muchacha con la palabra en la boca, furiosa por no poder conseguir su cometido.

---------

La Hyuuga trataba de controlar su respirar mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes del instituto. Rogándole a Kami que ojala esa mujer no le haya visto con aquel chico.

Sus mejillas se "encendieron" al recordar lo último hablado con este, la vergüenza vivida por haber sido descubierta en sus momentos de "torpeza".

Un suspiro derrotado escapaba de sus labios. Con una mano en el pecho trataba de controlar sus palpitaciones…el rojo de sus mejillas. Sonrió con felicidad.

Era cierto que le daba vergüenza todo aquello, pero le daba mucha alegría saber que no era tan invisible después de todo.

Volvía su mirar hacía la puerta mientras "apretaba" contra si aquel libro que tanto le había gustado.

Aquella sonrisa se "enanchaba" al imaginar el momento en su mente, al recordar la sonrisa llena de arrogancia de aquel chico.

Ignorando por completo la mirada penetrante de alguien más, aquel ser oculto entre las sombras sonreía al verla. Por fin había encontrado a la musa de sus próximas obras de arte.

**Fin Chapter 3:-**

_Este capitulo va dedicado a un hermoso video, es por eso el titulo de este. Así se llama el video "**Because im a girl"**, es uno de mis favoritos, y se leera de el más adelante también seguramente. Si gustan verlo, pueden buscarlo en youtube por ese nombre, la canta BoA. Seguro no se arrepentiran. **  
**_

_Tenia muchas ideas en mente, no estaba segura de cual "tomar" para este capitulo. Pero al final me di por una que me vino en último momento, espero que sea la acertada jejeje. _

_Para la persona que me pregunto si Hinata iba a cambiar, pues...puede que levemente, pero no del todo. Ella seguira con su escencia (es lo que más me gusta de ella, su personalidad), haré todo lo posible por mantenerla._

_Los personajes iran apareciendo a medida que vamos avanzando, si hasta Naruto hara acto de aparición (No puede faltar él, me encanta), solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia jejeje. _

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, no saben cuan feliz me hacen.(A cada uno de ustedes, las 37 personas que me dejaron un comentario)  
_

_Estoy tan contenta de que la historia este siendo de su agrado, me pone tan dichosa. _

_Arigato a...Secretpoisson, Rach Black, adrifernan19, helen, Akiro Uchiha, dani !!*, AleSwann20, Sakura mbg, Miyuky-san, Anisita, Harmonia love, iri_uchiha, Shiji, hinatauchiha20, Luna-Yang1994, R33v. lily-chan, Maru-sempai, leosapiens29, gozatela, Fany D. Flowright, AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki, Inuneanne, vegetapr69, Dianitha-Chanx3, belenh, Amy-love, chararan, june-li, Gamy Gasny, Gatsby-Gray, gaahina-4e, Lunita Urie, k4riiitho, Grayse, sara-lisar._

**_vegetapr69: _**_Te prometo que te dejare un comentario apenas me lea tu próxima continuación. Feliz Año Nuevo_**_  
_**

_¡Arigato a todos! Y Feliz Año Nuevo. Espero lo hayan pasado muy bien, felices junto a sus seres queridos. _

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	4. Navidad

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
- "Hablan"

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**Navidad**

Esta nevando…

Podía ver a través de la ventaba como los pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a cubrir por completo la ciudad. Una lágrima empieza a resbalar por su mejilla, con una de sus manos le impidió seguir su "recorrido". Observo por unos segundos la humedad que quedo en unos de sus dedos por esta misma.

_Todos los años es lo mismo, la misma soledad en mi corazón._

"_Vamos Nee-san ¡levántate!" _– Aquella voz..._ ¿Hanabi? _- rápidamente la chica volteaba hacia donde había escuchado aquel murmullo. Esperanzada de ver una vez más a ese ser querido, a esa persona que era importante en su vida.

¿Para que? Solo para ver un espejismo, para visualizar la sonrisa de su pequeña hermana desaparecer lentamente, dejando la nada como compañía.

Las ganas de llorar comenzaban a inundarle nuevamente.

Siempre era lo mismo. Ella sabía que ya no conocería la felicidad de la Navidad, porque no tenía consigo a sus seres queridos, porque se encontraba sola en este mundo. Porque la muerte se había llevado a quienes amaba

Todas esas fechas - aunque siempre les recordaba - sus memorias volvían con más intensidad en Navidad, en Vísperas de Año Nuevo. Cuando venían a ella el rostro lleno de felicidad que su hermanita pequeña ponía en las festividades, cuando recordaba todas las expresiones serenas que ponía su progenitor en esos días que podía permanecer junto a ellas.

Como deseaba volver a esos tiempos, en poder retroceder los años. Poder experimentar nuevamente la felicidad de compartir junto a los seres que amaba.

Demo sabía que eso era imposible, por más que las personas deseasen retroceder en el tiempo, aquello nunca pasaría, las personas que abandonaron este mundo…jamás volverían.

Solo le quedaban sus recuerdos, los momentos vividos junto a ellos. Y aunque eran su más grande tesoro, también eran los que más le causaban dolor. Los que más le hacían sufrir.

Los extrañaba tanto, les hacía tanta falta a su lado…

La muchacha solo permanecía sentada en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas lloraba sin cesar por sus seres queridos.

Como todos los años desde aquel incidente, no lograba encontrar paz. No había vuelto a sonreír en esas fechas como lo hacía antes, era una pena que no lograba superar del todo. Era una soledad que no lograba quitarse de encima.

Esa era su propia oscuridad.

Oscuridad ¿Qué tan fácil es salir de ella? ¿Puede el ser humano ser capaz de vivir en soledad?

_Nunca logre mostrarle a Padre mi valía - _ pensaba para si mientras de sus ojos seguía brotando aquel dolor que estaba impreso en su corazón. En su alma. - _…no logre ser una Hyuuga digna ante sus ojos. Nunca pude enterarme que era lo que opinaba de mi en verdad. _

Pronto las lágrimas se transformaron en sollozos, solo estos se escuchaban en aquella habitación que se encontraba sumida en las "sombras" a pesar de que la luz lograba colarse entre las cortinas.

Era otra Navidad sumida en llanto, era otra festividad donde deseaba estar junto a ellos, al lado de aquellos que partieron al más allá.

No había nada que lograra sacarla del sufrimiento, del dolor tras la perdida de las personas que amaba. Se hallaba sola.

"N-Neji-niisan, vuelve p-pronto…onegai. N-No quiero estar sola"– decía entre sollozos, sucumbiendo ante la oscuridad de su corazón, a la soledad de su alma.

""_No te preocupes Hinata-sama, yo cuidaré de ti" – le decía un chico de cabello castaño mientras le abrazaba de manera muy protectora."_

"L-Lo prometiste, pero...te fuiste… – expresaba entre lágrimas mientras se recostaba - …me d-dejaste sola una vez más"

-----------------------

Nieve, se encontraba nevando como todos los años en esta época. En vísperas de Navidad.

Como detestaba los festivos, como odia las fechas importantes. Le hacían recordar lo solo que se encontraba.

Un chico de cabello negro azabache contemplaba con seriedad como aquel blanco cubría sin "piedad" cada centímetro de la ciudad en la cual vivía. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ese día pasara lo más rápido posible.

No quería tener que vivir lo de todos los años. No deseaba presenciar las imágenes creadas por sus recuerdos, aquello solo era una tortura para su vida. Momentos que deseaba poder volver a vivir, pero que por ahora, solo lo llevaban a la oscuridad. A aquella soledad de la cual ya estaba acostumbrado.

Solo podía suspirar para sus adentros mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Seguía creyendo que aquella soledad se la merecía, que por no haber sido capaz de proteger a los suyos, solo esta debía ser su compañera. Su única guía.

""_Corre Sasuke, debes huir" – le decía a duras penas una mujer de cabello azulino. Su rostro se encontraba cubierto de sangre_

"_A- __Akaasan ¿p-porque...? n-no…" – la imagen de un pequeño niño de ocho años se lograba visualizar. En sus ojos se podía notar su desconcierto, en sus oscuras orbes se podía presenciar el miedo. _

_No pudo terminar de hablar, su mirada fue a parar al otro cuerpo que yacía junto al de su progenitora. Era su Padre. - ¡Otosan! _

"¡Basta!" – gritaba el ojinegro mientras sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos.

Como deseaba olvidarse de todo aquello. Nadie más que él sabía cuanto quisiera poder borrar de sus recuerdos aquella noche. Que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Ni una lágrima derramada, ni una muestra de su terrible pesar fue mostrado después de ese terrible incidente. Era como si su alma se hubiera ido junto con los suyos, era como si su corazón hubiera sido arrancado esa noche.

Sus ojos no volvieron a mostrar brillo alguno, su mirada solo reflejaba la soledad en la que se encontraba envuelto. Lo había perdido todo de un día para otro, nunca nada volvería a ser igual, y eso siempre lo supo.

En su vida solo existía rabia, furia contra si mismo. No había nada más, nunca permitiría que hubiera "algo más".

No podía permitirse sentir mucho más aparte del odio, porque seguía siendo un cobarde. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, tenía miedo de volver a perder, a darse el lujo de experimentar algo más, para luego volver a la soledad. No deseaba eso, nunca lo permitiría.

---

Así paso el resto de la tarde, solo sumido en sus memorias, atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado; pasando una y otra vez las escenas de que solía vivir durante estas fechas.

Tenía que salir de ese lugar lleno recuerdos, no deseaba visualizar otra noche buena, no quería recordar el rostro de sus Padres, no soportaría ver la mirada comprensiva de su hermano mayor una vez más después de que su Padre lo comparase con él.

Hasta eso extrañaba, añoraba inclusive los desprecios que le hacía su progenitor. Pero nada les regresaría, nada podía hacer para remediar su soledad.

No espero mucho más, se arreglo lo suficiente para estar presentable, por mucho que no se sintiera de ánimos, él era un Uchiha. Siempre debía lucir bien compuesto.

Anduvo por las calles inundadas de gente, observando como todos disfrutaban de las fiestas, de las alegrías que representaba la Noche Buena, mientras él se encontraba solo acompañado por la nada.

…por su frustración.

No aguantaba más, tuvo que sentarse en el banco de un parque. Le dolía la cabeza, le destrozaba y enfurecía apreciar las sonrisas en aquellos rostros. Les envidiaba por poder poseer esa felicidad, aquella que no era para él.

Maldijo como tantas veces por su suerte, por la vida que le había tocado.

¿Por qué a él? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, no hallando respuesta alguna. Solo unos enormes deseos de insultar al destino era lo que conseguía, replicando una vez más su maldita existencia.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de contener su angustia, pero le era imposible. En sus pensamientos seguían las imágenes de los suyos. Los recuerdos de las sonrisas que le brindaba su madre, las miradas serias de su padre, y por último a su niisan dándole un pequeño toque en la frente. Pero todos aquellos momentos eran reemplazados en un segundo por sus rostros cubiertos de sangre, sus expresiones solo reflejaban muerte. Lo había perdido todo.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos, su cara expresaba lo afectado que se hallaba por recordar lo último. Su respirar había tomado más "intensidad" en solo un segundo.

Debía calmarse, no debía reflejar lo alterado que se encontraba.

A aquel moreno jamás le ha gustado reflejar debilidad, nunca mostraría sus penas, no si podía evitarlo.

Detestaba que sintieran lastima por su persona, le enfermaba que las personas creyeran que lo podían entender. Nadie comprendería nunca por la pena que paso, y no soportaba que le observaran con pesar. Por eso siempre les alejaba.

Fue en ese instante que una imagen lo saco de sus reclamos mentales, de sus continuas quejas hacía los que lo rodeaban.

Era aquella chica.

Aquella morena de ojos blancos se encontraba a unos metros de él, se hallaba observando a unos Padres que contemplaban a sus pequeños hijos jugar con la nieve acumulada.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella se encontraba en ese lugar? – _Se preguntaba sin quitarle la vista de encima - _¿Por qué sigo topándome con ella? _

No sabía, no encontraba respuesta del porque sus piernas se dirigían hacía ella.

Otra vez actuaba antes de pensar, nuevamente era impulsado por una extraña sensación, algo que lo llevaba a su lado.

"Hyuuga" – le llamo una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Esta volteo lentamente a verle, asombrada de sus manos caía un pequeño paquete color rojizo

"¿U-Uchiha-san?"

--------------------

Había estado llorando toda la mañana y gran resto de la tarde. Había sido tanto que a veces sentía que su cabeza iba a "reventar".

Pero le era imposible evitar recordarles, extrañarles con tanto esmero. Les necesitaba tanto, anhelaba tanto sus presencias junto a ella.

Habían sido tantos años ya, y aún no lograba superar su dolor. Era débil, muy suave para ser una Hyuuga.

Tal y como varias veces le dijo su Padre

Pero no podía evitarlo, así era ella. Esa era su manera de ser…

Saldría, había decidido "librarse" un rato de su tormento. Descansar aunque sea un momento de aquellos recuerdos. No podía seguir en ese deplorable estado, seguro que si su primo la viese, le daría un sermón sobre la voluntad de fuego de un Hyuuga.

Sonrió con ternura de solo visualizarlo en su mente. Aún no estando junto a ella, lograba subirle el ánimo. Estaba tan agradecida con él, por todo lo que ha hecho por su persona.

Fue en ese instante que recordó aquel incidente con el libro que tanto le había gustado, con aquella novela romántica que su niisan le había mandado de regalo.

Por su torpeza había quedado cubierto de jugo de manzana, no podía sentirme más tonta, triste porque le había gustado mucho, y ahora no lo iba a poder volver a leer.

Había decidido hacer un pequeño recorte en su presupuesto y comprárselo. No comería por un tiempo de su chocolate favorito, lo suficiente para solventar el dinero del libro.

Además que si su primo se enteraba que por su torpeza había dañado su regalo…

…_lo más seguro es que él se prive de algo, solo para volver a comprármelo._

Cerrando sus ojos lo decidió, se arreglaría lo suficiente para salir a comprárselo. Y por supuesto para despejar su mente.

-----------

No tardo mucho en llegar a la librería, y así obtener una copia en perfecto estado del que era su libro favorito. Se sentía feliz por haberlo logrado, esta vez si pensaba cuidarlo muy bien.

Aunque en verdad extrañaría comer aquellos chocolates, era lo único que alegraba sus mañanas. Pero no le quedaba de otra.

Las calles estaban cubiertas no solo de nieve, si no que todas las personas parecían haber dejado las comprar navideñas para ultimo momento. A penas y lograba pasar entre ellas, no sin antes recibir un pisotón o algún empujón haciéndola trastabillar.

Entre disculpas se hizo paso entre las multitudes, su rostro mostraba su agotamiento.

A aquella morena nunca le había gustado estar rodeaba de muchas personas, siempre estas lograban ponerla nerviosa. Solo conseguían entristecerla al no sentirse notada por ellos.

Su semblante reflejaba la pena que eso le causaba. Siempre la hacían sentirse tan insignificante, tan pequeña.

…_invisible a la vista de todos. _

"Mira Papá, un muñeco de nieve" – escucho la voz de un niño pequeño no muy lejos de su persona. Fue imposible no quedársele viendo. Observando la tierna imagen de los padres del niño felicitándolo por su obra. A él y a su hermanita pequeña. Se veían felices.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, fue imposible evitar que unas pocas lágrimas se escaparan de su cristalina mirada.

Les daba una enorme felicidad apreciar su dicha, pero no podía negar que deseaba poder vivirla también, junto a los suyos.

Limpio con cuidado aquel dolor que había caído por sus mejillas, sintiéndose débil por no poder superar su pasado.

"Hyuuga" – escucho desde su espalda. Asombrada de ver al chico de su instituto, de sus manos cayo el pequeño paquete que llevaba la compra recientemente efectuada.

"¿U-Uchiha-san?" – logro apenas articular, sin poder salir del asombro. Sus mejillas tomaron un rosa pálido.

Este tomo aquel paquete del suelo, se lo paso. Ella le dio las gracias por aquel gesto de amabilidad.

"¿Qué haces a estas horas fuera de tu casa?" – no era que le interesara en verdad, solo que… ¿no se suponía que todos debían estar con sus familias en estas fechas? Aquello en verdad le intrigaba, más al notar como la mirada de esta tomaba un semblante lleno de tristeza.

"…N-No m-mucho la verdad – mintió, pero es que no deseaba que sintiera lastima por ella. No estaba con ánimos de recordar aquello que siempre le atormentaba. Inconcientemente apretaba contra si el paquete en el cual venía el libro recién obtenido - …e-es que…t-tenía que c-comprar algo"

Este sabía que estaba mintiéndole, podía verlo en sus blancas orbes, pudo notarlo en sus expresiones, pero ¿Por qué hacerlo?

Pero si ella no deseaba contarle, tampoco exigiría nada, no era de su incumbencia después de todo.

"Ya veo" – respondió con su común tono neutro. No dándole más importancia al asunto.

El silencio comenzaba a hacerse presente, ambos en medio de ese parque, rodeados de aquellas familias que disfrutaban de la nieve. Todos sonriendo sin cesar junto a los suyos, compartiendo sus alegrías.

Ha ambos esas escenas les afectaban, no podían despegar sus ojos de todos estos. Provocando que la soledad en sus corazones aumentara, que el pesar de estar solos creciera con cada sonrisa apreciada, con cada gesto de cariño de un Padre a su hijo.

De pronto la chica sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle, para su sorpresa el muchacho de ojos onix impidió que fuese a caer al suelo

"A-Arigato" – dijo entre una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza por sus recuerdos.

Este aún le sujetaba por la espalda, podía sentir la fragilidad del cuerpo de aquella morena. Su figura era tan delicada como una muñeca de cristal.

Por unos segundos las mejillas de aquel moreno se tiñeron también con aquel rosa pálido. Pero rápidamente desviaba su rostro para que ella no lo notase.

"Te llevare a tu casa – le dijo así sin más, aparentando tranquilidad. Pero esta se aparto lentamente mientras le decía que no, que ya estaba mejor, que solo había sido un mareo. Que no había comido bien desde ayer, pero que no era nada para preocuparse – Hmph, no creas que estoy preocupado por ti – le dijo serio. Noto como esta bajaba su mirada al escucharle, todo daba a indicar que sus palabras le habían dolido. Suspiro cansado mientras peinaba su cabello con una de sus manos – vamos"

Había comenzado a caminar después de su última palabra, esperando que esta le siguiera. Demo después de avanzar unos pasos notaba que ella ni siquiera había hecho el mínimo movimiento por seguirle. Irritado volteaba para volver a repetirle que le siguiera.

"N-No, g-gomen – decía casi en un susurro la chica de ojos aperlados. Negaba con suavidad mientras mantenía la vista en el suelo - …n-no q-quiero volver a-aún. N-No todavía"

No la comprendía en verdad ¿Por qué no querer volver con su familia aún? El pelinegro no podía hallar respuesta alguna a aquella interrogante. Pero lograba percibir esa aura brotar de ella, la misma que poseía su persona al recordar a los suyos.

…_Demo… ¿Por qué? _– Se preguntaba. Ella no solo era "rara", si no que era todo un misterio para su persona. Sonrió con arrogancia – Hmph ¿Quién te dijo que te llevaría a tu casa? – esta levanto su mirada, para posar con asombro sus ojos en los de él. Este volvía a darle la espalda - vamos"

La ojiblanca se quedo unos segundos viendo solo su espalda, no entendía para donde quería que fueran.

Demo, algo en su interior le decía que no eran malas intensiones, si no todo lo contrario.

Porque por un momento, cuando había sido sujetada por aquel chico, se había sentido protegida. Como cuando estaba con su primo.

"¡E-Espérame U-Uchiha-san!"

------------

Se hallaban tomando el té en una apacible tienda que se especializaba en ello. No era muy conocida, pero era un lugar muy reconfortante para el moreno. Un sitio al cual concurría bastante, para obtener un poco de tranquilidad. O al menos intentarlo.

"Puedes comerlos" – le decía a la chica que se encontraba frente a él, notaba como ella había estado mirando unos panecillos dulces desde que se los habían puesto en frente

Por uno momento este pudo apreciar como los ojos de aquella chica se iluminaban ante sus palabras. Sonrió para si mientras pensaba en la ingenuidad de ella, era como una niña pequeña. Alguien que pedía a gritos ser protegida.

…_tal vez por eso…no puedo evitar acercarme a ella. _

La peliazul asintió con lentitud, con sumo cuidado tomo uno de los panecillos. Con suavidad le dio un pequeño mordisco, sintiéndose en el cielo por aquel exquisito sabor tocar su paladar.

Eran los mejores panecillos que había probado en su vida.

Después de deleitarse por el sabor recorrer su garganta, todo ese tiempo había mantenido sus ojos cerrados, apreciando la textura de aquella suave masa, del relleno de frutillas que tanto le había fascinado, que al abrirlos se topo con la mirada expectante de aquel chico que la había invitado. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al sentirse "absorbida" por aquellos ojos negros.

Este se encontraba totalmente hipnotizado ante la fascinación de aquella muchacha. Pero una vez que esta le miro, no pudo mantener su mirada, se sentía un estupido por quedársele viendo de esa forma. Estaba confundido, nunca antes le había ocurrido algo así, y mucho menos por una mujer.

"…E-Etto… ¿U-Uchiha-san…no va a p-probarlos? – preguntaba con extrema timidez aquella chica, aún nerviosa por haber sido observada de aquella manera. Nunca antes nadie se le había quedado viendo tan fijo. No podía evitar sentirse de esa manera.

"No me gustan los dulces – respondió escuetamente el moreno. Esta rió por bajo, diciéndole una vez más que por eso siempre tenía esa mirada. Nuevamente le estaba diciendo que era un amargado. Era increíble que una mujer se atreviera a decirle algo así a él. Cerraba sus ojos, pensando en los "encuentros" que había tenido con aquella muchacha, recordando los días anteriores, donde ella parecía estar huyendo de su persona. Eso en verdad había logrado molestarlo bastante. - ¿Por qué huías de mi en el instituto?"

Las mejillas de esta se tornaron rosa pálido al escucharle, no pensaba que se había dado cuenta de eso, se sentía una tonta por su cobardía, demo… ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para poder "enfrentar" a aquellas chicas que iban tras del moreno, no tenía el coraje para nada.

"_Eres débil Hinata, aún no tienes lo necesario para ser una Hyuuga"_

Al recordar las palabras que siempre le decía su progenitor, su expresión volvía tornarse sombría. Su mirada reflejaba la tristeza que la agobiaba.

"…N-No estaba…huyendo, e-es solo que… - apretaba sus puños sobre su regazo, intentado encontrar que responderle. Tampoco deseaba contar el tormento que vivía día a día en aquel instituto, ese era su problema. Sus "fantasmas". - …no m-me he s-sentido bien. M-Me he s-sentido a-algo "p-perseguida", y…no estoy a-acostumbrada a e-eso" – mintió. Pero no era falso del todo, después de aquel encuentro con el muchacho que se encontraba frente a su persona, muchas veces se noto observada, pero no entendía el porque de su repentina "paranoia". Cada vez veía para todos lados, demo no hallaba a nadie que tuviera los ojos puestos en ella.

"¿Perseguida? ¿Crees que alguien te acosa? – esta negó con suavidad, aún sin fijar sus ojos en los de aquel moreno – Hmph, no importa. Es solo que no me gusta que me ignoren ¿queda claro?"

Más que una declaración, parecía una orden. Esta solo asintió con lentitud diciendo que nunca lo haría, que después de todo él era con la única persona que hablaba dentro de aquel lugar de estudio.

Más el pelinegro no dijo nada ante aquello, se había dado cuenta de eso, nunca la veía con nadie, siempre la notaba sola. Aunque para él eso era bueno, nunca le ha gustado estar rodeado de gente, por eso de cierta manera envidiaba aquello.

En eso sus oscuras orbes van a parar a aquel paquete que esta había dejado sobre la mesa, por su forma pudo darse la idea que era un libro.

"¿Te has comprado otra de esas novelas cursis? Te gusta llorar ¿verdad?" – ante sus palabras esta solo parecía querer "enterrarse" cada vez más en aquella silla en la cual se encontraba sentada. Sus mejillas cada vez más rojizas. Aquello en verdad lograba sacar media sonrisa en el rostro de aquel chico.

"…N-No – negaba con suma vergüenza la muchacha - …d-de hecho, e-es el mismo q-que vio l-la otra vez" – terminaba casi en un susurro por su timidez. Este la miraba sin comprender el porqué compraría un libro que ya poseía.

"¿Por qué compraste un libro que ya tienes?" – notaba como ella mordía su labio inferior. Su diversión aumento al verla comenzar a jugar con sus dedos. Sin duda estaba muy nerviosa.

"…E-Es que…a-al otro…l-le cayo j-jugo de manzana" – esta sentía que con cada palabra que trataba de articular, se le iba el aire. Bajo su mirada para que este no notara más su extrema vergüenza.

Pero subió rápidamente su vista al chico que estaba frente a ella, nunca espero escuchar a aquel chico reírse como lo estaba haciendo. Sus mejillas ya no estaban color de rosa, sino que un fuerte rojo intenso se había "apoderado" de ellas.

"Si que eres Baka – decía el moreno ya más "calmado". Esta solo deseaba "desaparecer" debido a su torpeza – demo ¿no te lo habías leído ya?

Esta asintió con aquel intenso rubor en sus mejillas, para luego decirle que le había gustado mucho, que tenía que comprarlo porque tenía un significado muy preciado para su persona. El rostro del moreno se torno más serio al notar lo conmovida que esta se veía al decirle aquello. En verdad aquel libro parecía muy importante para su persona.

"…A-Aunque t-tuve que h-hacer un s-sacrificio para comprármelo – intrigado el chico solo se le quedo observando, aquello en verdad parecía que era muy "importante" - …d-durante meses…n-no podré c-comer de mi c-chocolate favorito"

Al escucharle decir eso, sintió que por un segundo su cuerpo caería de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado. Esa chica si que era muy simple. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle su manera de ser.

…_es tan diferente a las demás _– pensaba para si el ojinegro mientras la veía tomar su libro.

-------------------

Se encontraba observando en silencio un libro que yacía en sus manos, aún no lograba comprender el porque esta quiso dárselo. Y mucho menos entendía porque lo había aceptado.

Veía como uno a uno los alumnos entraban por la puerta del instituto, más de alguno estrenando alguna prenda nueva, seguro regalo de alguno de sus Padres, o talvez algún pariente. Pero ya no le daba tanta rabia, hasta se sentía un poco ¿feliz?

Cerró sus ojos, para luego fijarlos en el libro que se encontraba en sus manos. Media sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro, y aquella aumentaba al ver como aquella chica de cabello azulino accedía por las rejas del establecimiento.

Preguntándose una vez más del porque había comprado _eso_ esta mañana, y más aún que pensaría ella al verlo.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía algo ansioso.

-------------------

Se sentía muy bien. De hecho, desde aquel día que se había topado con el pelinegro, se sentía extrañamente contenta.

Ni siquiera la ausencia de su golosina matutina lograba opacar aquella felicidad.

Con una mano en su pecho trataba de calmar su respirar, pero le era imposible evitar aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

Pasando entre las personas se dirigió directamente a su casillero para guardar sus útiles. Pero su sorpresa fue encontrar sobre sus libros un pequeño chocolate. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido.

Era imposible que aquel chico le hubiera comprado su golosina favorita.

Con lentitud le cogió, aún sin quitar el asombro de su rostro le vio con sumo cuidado, para segundos después colocarlo a la altura de su pecho mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla. Nunca nadie antes había tenido un gesto así con su persona. Bueno, quizás su primo si, pero era familia.

No se lo comería, lo guardaría por siempre.

_A-Arigato…Uchiha-san_

------

"Hoy si se ve más radiante de lo normal – una sombra sonreía mientras observaba a la ojiblanca terminar de guardar sus cosas – Perfecto, seguro hoy termino" – decía casi en un susurro mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas. Cuando ya había terminado, se disponía a seguirla como tantas veces. Pero tuvo que detener su andar al notar a alguien junto a su persona. La mirada que este le brindaba no reflejaba mucha amistad que digamos.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" – le pregunto aquel muchacho que le miraba de manera amenazante

"Yo te conozco – le dijo con una sonrisa – tú eres Uchiha Sasuke ¿verdad? – el aludido solo soltó un "Hmph" – Yo soy Sai, mucho gusto"

Aún sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro, este le tendió la mano para completar su saludo. Pero aquel moreno de mirada seria solo veía despectivamente su gesto, y le ignoro por completo.

"Ten cuidado con lo que vayas a hacer, es una advertencia" – dicho eso retomo su caminata, dejando a aquel chico con la mano extendida. Su sonrisa "creció" al verle caminar hacía la peliazul, notaba como ella le sonreía con extrema vergüenza, y aquel moreno solo desviaba la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Aquello en verdad le había parecido muy interesante.

**Fin Chapter 4:-**

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_Hi. Buenas Tardes. _

_Bueno, que puedo decir…nada más que… ¡Arigato!_

_Aún no puedo creer la aceptación que ha tenido este fic, y no saben cuan feliz me hacen. _

_Por eso me tardo un poquito más, no deseo decepcionarlos, por eso trato de pensar muy bien lo que voy a escribir. Deseo de todo corazón responder a sus expectativas. Y espero estar lográndolo._

_Arigato a las 45 personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review ¡Muchas Gracias!_

_Leo cada uno de sus comentarios, pero como son muchos, comprenderán el porque no los respondo. Ya que si así fuera, serían más largos que el mismo capitulo jejeje. Pero en verdad estoy agradecida por cada uno de ellos. Son mi ánimo para seguir escribiendo._

_También me gustaría invitarlos cordialmente a unírsenos al Fc. SasuHina de NU, la Url la pueden encontrar en mi profile. Seria un gusto tenerlos con nosotros._

**_OasisUrbano:_**_ ¿Qué paso con Neji? Descuida, se sabrá más adelante. _

_Trataré de explicar más o menos como va todo:-  
_

_Pues...las cosas no van tan "rápidas". A Sasuke no le gusta Hinata aún, y mucho menos a la Hyuuga le gusta Sasuke. Es solo que sin notarlo, sus soledades y el destino los esta uniendo, de cierta manera se sienten identificados con el otro (al menos el moreno, que al ver la mirada de ella, muchas veces pareciera que se viese en un espejo). _

_Se podría decir que ella le llama la atención porque es diferente a todas, pero no siente ningún sentimiento amoroso por ella, solo la ve como alguien que refleja una enorme fragilidad, y por ende inconscientemente desea protegerle (Como del acosador)_

_¿Se entiende? Miren que soy pésima explicando jejeje_

_La cosa es que no hay amor aún, solo un sentimiento de mutua comprensión (Ya que ambos comparten el mismo pasado lleno de soledad), y así aún sin saber de la desgracia del otro...se brindan apoyo. Y todo gracias al destino (y a su servidora)_

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	5. ¿Celos?

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
- "Hablan"

- _"Flash Back"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o_

**¿Celos?**

No podía entender que era lo que sus ojos negros estaban viendo.

Un moreno de ojos onix observaba sin comprender un cartel de mediano tamaño que se encontraba instalado a la entrada de su Instituto.

La figura que se encontraba dibujada en este, le era imposible creer que aquella chica pudiese…

_¿Pero que demonios…? – _pensaba para si, aún sin salir del asombro.

Podía verla dibujada tan perfectamente, hasta era como si pudiese sentir ese brillo que muchas veces reflejaban aquellos ojos blancos. Inclusive aquel rubor en sus mejillas estaba presente. Se había quedado "perdido" en aquella obra de arte, en aquella presentación.

"¿Eh? No puedo creer que esa chica sea modelo ¿no Sasuke-kun?" – se escucho una voz atrás de su persona.

Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y soltar un suave "Hpmh" antes de meter sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Retomando así el camino a su salón de clases. Ignorando por completo la voz de aquella pelirosa que ahora le veía con pesar alejarse.

_Sasuke…kun... ¿porque? – _su vista volvía a aquella presentación, fijo sus ojos en las palabras que decía. Leyó que las obras serian expuestas esta tarde, después de clases en el salón de artes. Que un nuevo prodigio era el creador de esta y muchas otras. - _… ¿Sai? – _Continuo - _Creo haber escuchado de él _

Veía como todos se acercaban a ver el hermoso trabajo hecho por este, observaba como en especial los chicos eran quienes más comentaban entre ellos. Aquello le hizo recordar la mirada del moreno, esa que tenía hace unos minutos, cuando lo había visto ese mismo lugar parado. Observando ensimismado aquel dibujo.

Su rostro comenzaba a mostrar su angustia, no lograba darse una idea de lo que pudiese estar pasando por la mente de este, y eso seguía haciéndola entristecer.

Fue en ese instante que un pequeño grito la hizo salir de sus pensares. Volteo para ver a aquella misma peliazul que se encontraba en el dibujo, esta lucía muy nerviosa y completamente ruborizada. Hasta su bolso se había caído de sus manos, se notaba su desconcierto.

_¿Acaso no…? _– todo le daba a entender que aquello también le había impresionado. La mano a la altura de sus labios se lo daba a indicar con mayor "claridad"

Pronto varios chicos la identificaron y comenzaron a rodearla, a molestarle pidiéndole su número telefónico o cosas por el estilo. Esta solo les miraba asustada, con una mano a la altura de su pecho solo lograba articular monosílabas, pero nada concreto lograba poder "liberar" de sus labios. Sentía como el aire iba siendo cada vez más escaso.

Solo deseaba salir de ese lugar, no entendía que pasaba, demo no quería encontrarse en ese sitio. Añoraba haber pasado "invisiblemente" ante la vista de todos, como tantas veces.

_¿Por qué? _– se preguntaba - _¿Por qué? _– volvía a consultarse mentalmente mientras posaba con vergüenza y amargura sus ojos en el pavimento. Quería desaparecer, irse a su casa para no tener que pasar por esto. Nunca le ha gustado llamar la atención, era muy tímida para sentir tanta gente a su alrededor – _N-Neji-niisan…onegai _– asustada solo repetía mentalmente el nombre de su primo, de aquella persona que siempre había estado ahí para protegerle, y que ahora…no lo estaba.

"_Yo siempre cuidaré de usted Hinata-sama" _

_¿Por qué…? _– podía sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a agruparse en sus blancas orbes, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

"¡Ya déjenla tranquila!" – se escucho la voz de alguien que acudía en su "rescate".

Asombrada la peliazul subía su vista para toparse con la espalda de aquella muchacha que ya la había ayudado una vez. La misma que ahora le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora y terminaba de ahuyentar a aquellos chicos que la habían estado acosando.

Aquella chica de ojos blanquecinos le agradecía por bajo ese gesto, mientras esta solo asentía ante sus recientes palabras.

"Deberías ir a la enfermería – le decía amablemente la muchacha de ojos color jade, a lo que la peliazul solo asintió con suavidad. En verdad no se sentía muy bien en estos momentos, aún no lograba calmar el temblor de su cuerpo.

A paso lento comenzó su caminata hacía el lugar que le había dicho aquella pelirosa.

Podía percibir las miradas de todos, provocando que aquella timidez se hiciera presente en sus mejillas. Apretando su bolso contra si, trataba de seguir su camino, de no desmayarse en el "proceso" por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

"Hyuuga Hinata ¿no es así?" – la voz de un chico hizo que detuviera su caminar. Levanto su mirada par toparse con unos ojos negros que no mostraban mucho, aquella por un segundo le había recordado a aquel muchacho que le había regalado una chocolatina. Demo este chico le sonreía, aunque aquel gesto no parecía del todo… ¿sincero?

…_En cambio los ojos de Uchiha-san…solo muestran soledad._

Aún así, la mirada que este le brindaba, lograba inquietarla. Se sentía sumamente nerviosa.

Asentía con aquel rubor instalado en sus mejillas.

"Soy Sai, mucho gusto" – volvía a situar esa sonrisa en sus labios después de terminar de presentarse. La morena le observo de reojo mientras pronunciaba un suave "M-Mucho g-gusto" con suma vergüenza.

Ahí, en medio de unos miramientos indiscretos y murmullos, se encontraban aquellos morenos, ignorando por completo la penetrante mirada de un tercero. Este se encontraba apoyado en unos casilleros, mientras en una de sus manos se encontraba aquel libro que había "obtenido" en la pasada Navidad. Aquel regalo que había recibido de aquella peliazul.

Inconscientemente apretaba el objeto que se encontraba en su mano, aún sin quitarles la vista de encima la misma chica que había defendido a la morena le veía desde no muy lejos. Sus verdes orbes reflejaban su incomprensión, su amargura.

El moreno irritado se dio la media vuelta. El día de hoy no estaba de ánimos para asistir a clases.

Así como tantas veces, se fue a "descansar" a alguna parte solitaria, necesitaba despejarse un rato. Pensar en todo lo que en su mente daba vueltas sin cesar.

"Sasuke-kun… - decía en un susurro aquella pelirosa mientras le veía alejarse. No quitaba su vista de aquel chico que siempre le había gustado, notaba como una vez más se alejaba sin dejarle acercarse. Observaba también como ignoraba por completo el saludo "amistoso" de la pelirroja de anteojos que ahora se encontraba reclamando molesta por aquel desprecio - ¿acaso…?"

Cerró los ojos en un intento de borrar esos pensamientos. Su corazón se negaba a creer lo que su mente le decía, era imposible que aquello fuese verdad, y prefería mantener ese pensamiento. Le acomodaba mucho más mantener esa creencia, no quería ni siquiera volver a planearse esa idea.

No dejaría que su corazón siquiera se diera la oportunidad de creerlo.

---------

Le había estado dando una ojeada a ese libro, sin siquiera pensarlo unos días atrás algo en su persona le había impulsado a tomarlo en sus manos.

Recordaba todas esas ocasiones que estuvo por ponerse a echarle una mirada, pero después se decía a si mismo que era estupido, que ese era un libro para niñas, que no podía perder el tiempo de esa forma.

Luego caía en cuenta que tampoco no era mucho lo que interrumpiría en su rutina diaria. Sus ojos se sumieron en la oscuridad una vez más al recordarlo, al recordarles. A su familia fallecida.

…En la soledad en la que se encontraba.

"_Era imposible, les extrañaba tanto…_

_Demo como siempre, a él no le gustaba mostrarse débil ante los demás. Era por eso que siempre lucia como si nada. Solo mostrándose "superior" era que conseguía que nadie le preguntase de su pasado, de cómo estaba. Ya que aparentemente…se hallaba muy bien._

_Pero por dentro, en los momentos de soledad, en esos instantes…todo era distinto. _

_Su oscura mirada va a parar al espejo que estaba en su habitación. Aunque todo estaba en penumbras, podía ver las marcas de esas perdidas en sus oscuros ojos, aquellas que se reflejaban en aquel cristal. _

_Percibía como la rabia comenzaba a inundar su ser, su corazón estaba sumido en el odio, en la furia contra si mismo. _

"_Todo ocurrió por mi debilidad, por no haber sido capaz de protegerles..."_

_Una vez más deseaba destrozar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, descargar de alguna manera la rabia que sentía dentro de si. Desahogarse como tantas veces lo había hecho, hasta caer rendido por aquella presión que "inundaba" en su pecho. La misma que lo guiaba de la mano hacía las sombras. _

_Con el puño cerrado reflejaba su indignación, su furia. Alzándolo lo suficiente iba a arremeter contra aquel que mostraba su deplorable estado mental. Y justo cuando iba a dar en medio de este, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par _

_Era ella, aquella morena se había hecho presente en aquel cristal. Su puño se detuvo a medio "camino", sus ojos solo se centraron en aquella imagen creada por su mente. Aquella mano fue a parar a su costado. Se había tranquilizado._

_Demo esa figura seguía dibujada en aquel espejo, centrada en ella, este solo le veía con cuidado; en absoluto silencio le veía sonreírle con esa vergüenza instalada en sus mejillas. Media sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del moreno de solo apreciarla, no lograba comprender que era lo que estaba pasando con su persona. No podía entender porque la figura de aquella mujer se había hecho presente en sus memorias. Todo le era tan confuso. _

_Pero aquella imagen fue cambiando lentamente, la mirada de aquella muchacha fue reflejando solo dolor, un sufrimiento insostenible, una soledad que solo se comparaba con la suya._

_¿Por qué? - se consultaba - ¿Por qué? - Volvía a preguntarse incesablemente, demo con aquella interrogación la silueta de esta fue disolviéndose hasta verse nuevamente solo su reflejo. Cerró sus negras orbes mientras apartaba su mirada de aquel lugar. Al abrirlos, estos fueron a parar una vez más al libro que esta le había obsequiado para Navidad. _

_Con lentitud le cogió mientras un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios._

"_Parece que no tengo otra opción ¿no?" _

_Nuevamente algo lo impulsaba a estar de alguna manera con ella, aunque sea en pensamientos. Y no podía creer que se estaba dejando "envolver" por aquello. _

_Junto con media sonrisa en sus labios se disponía a echarle una mirada al libro que tanto había fascinado a aquella muchacha de ojos blanquecinos"_

Con su vista sumida en el extenso cielo, aún no lograba entender que era lo que había pasado esa noche, que era lo que le estaba impulsando a recordarla de esa manera, a buscarle con la mirada cada vez que podía. Se sentía un estupido en verdad, y aquello no le agradaba.

Tampoco lograba comprender el porque le había "lanzado" una advertencia a ese chico. Por más que se lo consultaba, no obtenía respuesta alguna

"_G-Gracias por l-la chocolatina, Uchiha-san" _

Se sentía un baka al recordar lo nervioso que se había puesto al recibir aquella sonrisa de gratitud, al apreciar aquellas mejillas sonrojadas de la morena ese día de clases. Cerro sus ojos en un intento de borrarla de sus pensares, era increíble como en tan poco tiempo había logrado tomar "posesión" de sus memorias, de sus pensamientos. Aquel chico no lograba comprender el cómo había llegado a ese "estado"…por ella.

Fue en ese instante que el ruido de la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y posar sus ojos en la persona que ahora accedía por esta.

Una vez más ella llegaba a donde se encontraba él.

"¿Por qué luces tan nerviosa? – la muchacha volteo con rapidez. Aun con ese rubor instalado en sus mejillas veía como el moreno le observaba con clara irritabilidad - ¿Por qué estas ruborizada?" – consultaba cada vez más molesto al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la muchacha.

----------------------------

No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, no entendía el porqué ahora todos parecían tener sus miradas en ella. Aquello en verdad lograba inquietarla de sobre manera.

Era por eso que no podía subir su mirada para posarla en aquel chico de oscura mirada. Este seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, y aunque ella la seguía percibiendo algo "vacía", igualmente lograba ponerle nerviosa.

"Quiero invitarte a mi exposición – esta le miro con sorpresa en su ojos, no lograba comprender a que se refería. Fue en ese instante que venía a su mente el cartel visto hace unos momentos – después de todo, tú fuiste mi musa"

El rosado en las mejillas de esta comenzó a tornarse rojo intenso mientras se esparcía hasta sus orejas.

No podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, se había quedo muda, nada lograba pronunciar debido a la vergüenza que sentía. Incluso podía percibir como los latidos de su corazón habían tomado intensidad en un solo segundo, de solo haberlo oído decir esas palabras.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo mal? – le preguntaba curioso al no obtener respuesta alguna. Esta solo negó suavemente, aún sin poder "enfrentar" la mirada del chico por su timidez – bien, porque creo que esa era la manera adecuada, al menos en un libro lo decía…"

Más que estar hablando con ella al final, era como si estuviera divagando consigo mismo al final. A lo que esta solo levanto su rostro, sus mejillas seguían ruborizadas, pero su mirada reflejaba su incomprensión ante las ultimo escuchado.

"…I-Igual…me g-gustaría v-verlos, d-demo…demo…"

Pero este no le permitió terminar, sonriéndole una vez más le dijo que la estaría esperando, que ella sería la invitada de honor. Luego de decirle aquellas palabras, este se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse

La había dejado ahí, estática sin poder decir nada más. Parada en medio del bullicio de los alumnos, con su corazón latiendo intensamente.

…_D-De cierta manera…se parece a…_

Con una mano en el pecho trataba de calmarse, de controlar aquellas fuertes palpitaciones mientras cerraba sus ojos.

No necesitaba ir a la enfermería, debía ir por algo de aire a la azotea. Pensaba que si el aire "golpeaba" su rostro, talvez de esa manera bajaría el rojo de sus mejillas, y quizás sus palpitaciones volverían a la normalidad. Realmente se encontraba muy nerviosa.

Aún agitada por todo lo ocurrido fue que con suavidad cogió el mango de la puerta para acceder a la azotea, cerró con cuidado la puerta tras de si una vez que salió a aquel sitio en búsqueda de tan anhelada brisa y así poder "controlarse".

Podía sentir aún el rubor en sus mejillas mientras cerraba sus blancas orbes, mordiendo su labio inferior recordaba aquellas palabras dichas por aquel chico.

"…_después de todo, tú fuiste mi musa"_

Era imposible no sentirse inquieta, no podía evitar que una dulce sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Nunca antes le habían dicho algo como eso, y aún no sabía como reaccionar ante palabras como esas. Después de todo siempre había sido invisible ante los demás, y ahora…

"¿Por qué luces tan nerviosa? – una voz la hizo salir de sus recuerdos, de aquellos pensamientos. Esta en verdad lucia bastante irritada. Con cierto desconcierto volteó para posar sus ojos en el moreno que ahora se encontraba frente a ella. Demo debido a la mirada que este le brindaba, por ella no lograba sacar el hablar. Este en verdad lucia indignado - ¿Por qué estas ruborizada?"

Al oír aquella ultima pregunta, le hizo recordar el porque había terminado en ese lugar. Sus mejillas volvían a tomar un rojo más intenso, y por eso bajaba la mirada, tal vez así lograría aunque sea un poco ocultar lo nerviosa que se sentía.

Este al verla ponerse de esa manera, volteo molesto.

"Olvídalo, no me interesa"

Al escucharle, esta solo levanto la mirada hacía su persona, no entendía el comportamiento de este, demo en verdad no le gustaba verle de esa manera. Después de todo, él había sido la primera persona con la cual había hablado en aquel instituto.

Fue en ese instante que sus ojos fueron a parar al libro que estaba en una de las manos del moreno, sus blancas orbes se iluminaron de alegría.

A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho en contra de esa clase de novelas, a pesar de eso…lo había estado leyendo

"E-Etto… ¿L-Le a gustado e-el libro, Uchiha-san?"

Al escucharle esa consulta, este miro el objeto que tenía en una de sus manos. Sus mejillas tomaron un leve rosa pálido. Procuro no mirar a la morena que le observaba de reojo, para que no notara la vergüenza que eso le había causado.

Después de todo, él mismo le había dicho que ese tipo de libro era para niñas, muy cursis para ser leídos por un chico. Y ahora…

…no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más Baka.

"Solo le eche una mirada, no esperes que lo lea enserio. No seas baka"

Esta solo sonrió levemente, muy suave, pero lo suficiente como para que este posara sus ojos en ella bastante avergonzado e irritado. Hasta un tic en su ojo derecho se podía apreciar.

A aquella morena el notarle de esa manera, más risa le causaba, pero trataba de controlarla para que este no se molestara más. Aunque en verdad le costaba.

Fue en ese instante que este sonrió levemente y sin dejar de mirarle. Aquellos ojos negros en verdad lograron ponerla nerviosa, el rubor en sus mejillas volvía a hacerse presente en unos segundos, solo atino a bajar su rostro por con timidez. Por la pena que sentía al sentirse observada tan intensamente.

El silencio comenzó a inundar a su alrededor, mientras una suave brisa mecía sus cabellos. Esta con una de sus manos "impedía" que uno de sus mechones se fuera a su rostro. Aún con aquella vergüenza se lo acomodaba tras su oreja.

"¿Desde cuando modelas para ese sujeto?" – Pregunto el moreno mientras desviaba la mirada. No entendía el porque aquello le molestaba tanto.

Al escucharle esa consulta, su inquietud aumento considerablemente. Como tantas veces, se hallaba jugando con sus dedos mientras trataba de articular palabra alguna debido a su timidez.

"…N-No…e-es lo que cree, y-yo…no podría…" – su voz mostraba lo "retraída" que era, la pena que todo eso le causaba. Este solo poso su mirada en ella, observando cada expresión, para ver si lo que decía era cierto.

Todo le daba a entender al chico que lo que ella decía era verdad, pero ¿entonces… como…?

"…_M-Me he s-sentido a-algo "p-perseguida", y…no estoy a-acostumbrada a e-eso"_

_Ahora lo entiendo. Así que ese tipo la a estado dibujando sin que ella se haya dado cuenta. _– pensaba para si el ojinegro mientras ella solo bajaba la mirada apenada – _Demo… ¿Cómo puede ser tan ingenua? _

A su mente venía la escena vivida hace unos días, cuando había visto a aquel moreno observando a la chica que estaba frente a su persona. Sus expresiones volvían a tomar el semblante molesto

Le había advertido, y ese tipo se había atrevido a desafiarle. Aquello no podía poner más furioso al moreno de ojos negros, en verdad detestaba tener que repetir las cosas más de una vez. Demo en esta ocasión tendría que hacer una excepción, le pondría las cosas bien en claro, porque veía que ese sujeto al parecer era algo "lento".

"…y…a-ahora no se q-que hacer, S-Sai-san m-me ha invitado…a la e-exposición" – decía con notoria vergüenza la ojiblanca mientras volvía a jugar con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron salir de sus pensares al Uchiha, sorprendido posaba su vista en ella, notaba lo apenaba que se encontraba. Eso en verdad lograba irritarle más que nada.

_¿Por qué se pone de esa manera? Será tonta ¿Es que no se da cuenta que ese tipo se esta aprovechando de su ingenuidad? Si que es Baka. _– pensaba mientras volteaba para posar sus oscuros ojos en el extenso cielo.

Ella fijo su vista en él, deseaba saber que era lo que opinaba, no tenía a nadie más a quien contarle, no poseía amigos más que aquel chico que se hallaba frente suyo.

No podía escribirle a su niisan sobre eso, ya que si se enteraba, lo más seguro era que vendría enseguida a "aclararles" las cosas a su nuevo amigo. Además que tardaría mucho, y esta tarde era la exposición de aquellas obras.

…_Neji-niisan es demasiado sobre protector para contarle algo como eso. _

"…l-la verdad, n-no se si ir. M-Me da mucha…vergüenza"

"Iré contigo" – este volteo. Sus ojos mostraban la determinación de sus palabras. Aquella respuesta sorprendió a la morena, no se esperaba que este dijera eso.

¿Por qué querría ir con ella? Se preguntaba aún sin comprender, pero en verdad este parecía estar hablando enserio. Además que por lo poco que conocía al Uchiha, sabía que no era una persona que andaba con la broma en la boca. Esa no era su manera de ser.

"¿Tienes alguna objeción que me miras de esa forma? – esta solo negó con lentitud, aún sin poder creer las palabras del chico. Solo permaneció en silencio, fijando sus blancos ojos en cielo, igual como lo había estado haciendo hace unos segundos aquel muchacho que estaba junto a ella.

"¿P-Puedo quedarme a-aquí…contigo?" – le pregunto en un susurro mientras la suave brisa volvía a mecer sus cabellos al compás del viento.

El moreno se había quedado perdido en aquella escena, observando como el suave viento mecía sin cesar el cabello azulino de la muchacha. No podía despegar sus oscuras orbes de ella. Solo se había quedado ido en aquella "acción" provocada por la sutil "corriente".

"¿U-Uchiha-san?" – la voz de ella le hizo volver en si. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido al notar que se había quedado de esa manera observándola.

Se reclamaba mentalmente por su estupidez. No lograba comprender él porque le había pasado eso, pero no podía evitar sentirse tonto.

Instintivamente desvió su rostro para que esta no viera lo que había provocado en su persona. Aún no lograba entenderse, pero no permitiría que alguien lo notase, mucho menos ella.

Lo hacía sentirse avergonzado, cosa que le desagradaba enormemente.

"Has lo que quieras" – le soltó a secas

Esta solo sonrió con ternura ante sus palabras. Sabía, algo en su interior le decía que aquel pelinegro que estaba junto a ella, no era lo que aparentaba. Que en verdad era una persona muy dulce, solo que de cierta manera…

…_lo oculta _– meditaba para si mientras volvía a posar su vista en el cielo _– siento que de algún modo…nos parecemos. _– con disimulo observaba de reojo al chico que ahora veía algún punto en el extenso cielo azul. Las mejillas de esta volvían a tomar aquel rosa pálido al notar como los rayos del sol iluminaban la blanca piel del moreno. Realmente se veía muy guapo. Pero en ese instante sus ojos se fijaron en los de él, su expresión cambio en un segundo al notarlo, al ver la soledad que reflejaban - _… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué es…igual…?_

"¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Quieres decirme algo?" – le consulto sin mirarle, sin despegar su vista de la "lejanía".

Ya no era un rosa pálido el que adornaba las mejillas de la peliazul, si no un rojo intenso el que se había apoderado de estas y del resto de su rostro. No podía sentirse más avergonzada.

Era por eso que se giraba rápidamente, para que este no notara su "estado". Pero su torpeza y vergüenza le jugaron una mala pasaba. Se enredo con sus propios pies, sin poder reaccionar su cuerpo iba a dar al duro suelo. Instintivamente cerró sus ojos, esperando el golpe.

Igual ya estaba bastante acostumbrada, le pasaba todo el tiempo de hecho. Aunque eso no evitaba que le doliera de igual manera.

Pero este nunca vino, al contrario. Sentía que algo le había sujetado, podía percibir el calor de otro cuerpo muy junto al de ella.

Su palpitar aumento en un segundo al abrir sus ojos, y encontrarse con la oscura mirada del Uchiha. De repente el aire comenzaba a escasear en sus pulmones.

Podía apreciar a la perfección cada centímetro del rostro de aquel moreno, sus mejillas volvían a arder al notar la cercanía.

Ambos en silencio, perdidos en algún rincón de la mirada del contrario.

Por un momento, por un instante le pareció que este se acercaba con lentitud hacia sus labios…

…Antes de que todo se volviera negro.

_¿Habrá sido una ilusión? ¿Una impresión debido a la cercanía en la que habían quedado? Quizás eso nunca lo sabría._

Pero una cosa era segura…

…Ambos seguían sin que se dieran cuenta, los designios del destino. Aún faltaban muchas cosas por saber, por enfrentar.

**Fin Chapter 4:-**

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_Hi. Siento mucho la tardanza, pero creo que la pereza junto con la falta de inspiración…no es una buena combinación. Y ahora no tengo ni idea de cómo continuarlo, creo que me tocara pensar muy bien._

_Demo no se preocupen, aunque tenga que darme de golpes para obtener ideas, lo haré por todos ustedes. Por cada una de las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic, y mucho más por quienes se dan el trabajo de dejarme un comentario. Arigato a todos, los quiero mucho._

_Para las dudas de donde estará Neji, o quienes tienen la curiosidad por enterarse si es Itachi el asesino. Pues… ¡los dejo con la duda! (Si, soy malvadilla, demo no quiero adelantar nada). Me gusta que los lectores saquen sus propias conclusiones._

_Lo mismo para quienes me preguntaban si Hinata no tenía herencia. Todas esas preguntas serán respondidas a medida que avanza la historia._

_Y también me gustaría dar la más cordial bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, me alegra que muchos, a pesar de ser fans del naruhina, les den una oportunidad al SasuHina. Y mucho más si es a través de mi fic. Se agradece._

_Lo ultimo que quería decir, es invitarlos a leer un fic muy bueno de una amiga, se los recomiendo en verdad. Creo que es su primer SasuHina y si gustan apoyarla, se los agradeceré mucho_

_Su fic se llama "Esto es ser Adolescente" (Autora: Dark-Yumi-chan) Se los recomiendo, no se arrepentiran._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Besos_

**_DarkAmy-chan_**


	6. Declaración de Guerra

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
- "Hablan"

- _"Flash Back"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

**Declaración de Guerra**

_Estaba lloviendo. De la nada unas nubes habían aparecido, cubriendo por completo el extenso cielo. _

"_Me pregunto si estarán bien…" – decía en un susurro para si misma. Seguía manteniendo su blanquecina mirada en la ventana, apreciando como aquellas gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar. _

_Una gran sensación de desolación comenzó a inundar su pecho, por un momento unas enormes ganas de llorar empezaban a invadir sus sentidos, y no entendía el porqué se sentía de esa forma. _

_Pero algo le preocupaba enormemente, y ese mal presentimiento crecía cada vez más en su interior._

_En ese momento el viento comenzó a hacerse presente, todo daba a indicar que la pequeña llovizna se transformaría en una posible tormenta. Y con esta el martirio que le causaba aquello…se hacía casi insostenible._

_El viento azotaba con fuerza los ventanales de su dormitorio. Y ella no podía evitar el sentirse temerosa, el mirar con pavor como eran fustigados con violencia._

_Con la preocupación aún reflejada en sus ojos, en su corazón. Volteó para ir rumbo al televisor que estaba sobre un pequeño mural. Pensaba que talvez está lograría distraerle y quizás borraría de alguna manera la preocupación que seguía creciendo en su interior._

_Lo cual no paso, si no…todo lo contrario._

"…_El prestigioso hombre de negocios Hyuuga Hiashi, a fallecido esta tarde junto a su pequeña hija Hanabi, todo daba a indicar que hubo una falla técnica en una de las turbinas de su jet privado"_

_Todo su mundo se venía abajo. _

_Podía sentir aquellas lágrimas acumularse en sus blancas orbes mientras caía al suelo de rodillas. Su estado era de completo shock _

"_Otosan…neechan…N-No, no…puede ser… ¡No!" – decía entre lagrimas mientras se abrazaba a si misma de la angustia, de la impotencia que sentía llenar su ser. _

"¡No!" – despertó de golpe. Asustada llevo sus manos a la altura de sus mejillas. Podía sentir aquellas gotas saladas que habían escapado de sus ojos, como tantas otras veces.

Bajando la mirada recordaba todo lo soñado. Aquel doloroso recuerdo no la dejaba en ningún momento, le atormentaba cada vez que podía. Y le dolía como si aquello hubiera pasado ayer.

"Hasta que despiertas" – se escucho una voz junto a ella. Esta, solo dio un pequeño respingo al verse junto al Uchiha. Recordando en ese instante lo que había pasado, el porqué había terminado desmayada. Sus mejillas se tiñeron rosa pálido mientras bajaba la mirada para ocultarlo.

"G-Gomen…" – logro articular con dificultad por su nerviosismo, al venir a su mente la ultima imagen. Se preguntaba para si sí aquello habría sido producto de su imaginación o en verdad sus labios estuvieron "buscándola" para unirse en un beso. De solo pensarlo…más vergüenza sentía.

Veía de reojo como este no quitaba la vista del cielo, nuevamente se quedaba perdida en algún rincón de aquella tranquilidad que el moreno reflejaba. Pero algo asustada y aún con esa timidez plasmada en su rostro desvió la mirada cuando este volvía su vista hacía ella.

Deseaba decir algo, lo que sea para así romper de alguna manera su vergüenza por haber sido descubierta una vez más viéndole tan directamente, pero nada lograba articular, nada salía realmente de sus labios.

Tanto era su nerviosismo, que volvía a jugar lentamente con sus dedos.

"¿Qué estabas soñando? – al escucharle consultarle aquello, la tristeza volvía a tomar "posesión" de sus blancas orbes. Bajo una vez más la mirada mientras recordaba lo soñado. Pero nada le decía, no respondía a su pregunta – Hpmh. Esta bien si no quieres contarme, no te estoy obligando"

Este notaba como ella se sorprendía un poco por sus palabras. Era cierto, no quería forzarla a contarle; pero en verdad escucharle llamar con tanta amargura y desconsuelo a su Padre y hermana, aquello en verdad le había intrigado demasiado.

…_Ahí esta nuevamente esa mirada, esa expresión tan similar a la mía…_ - pensaba este sin quitarle la vista de encima. Esperando cualquier palabra de esta, algo que le aclarara aunque sea un poco esas dudas, que sentía desde que le conoció.

El silenció siguió reinando por unos momentos más

"……N-No es nada, s-solo el pasado…" – termino posando sus ojos en los de este, aparentando una sonrisa. Quizás para que aquel chico no le hiciera más preguntas sobre el tema, o tal vez para no recordar más aquello que le atormentaba desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

El ojinegro solo suspiro por bajo, después de todo…_ella no era tan accesible como aparentaba_. Pero con aquellas palabras le aclaro que si había ocurrido algo, _algo _que tenía que ver con su Padre y hermana.

"…solo el pasado eh…" – murmuro para si el chico antes de volver a alzar su vista al cielo. La morena solo asintió con lentitud ante sus palabras, para luego fijar los ojos en sus manos que yacían en sus piernas. Apretando un poco sus muslos pensaba aún en ellos, en las personas que habían partido al más allá.

"…hay cosas que son imposibles de olvidar, por más que lo intentes…ahí estarán presentes…atormentándote" - aquellas palabras dichas por el moreno le sorprendieron, provocando que fijara sus blanquecinos ojos en él. Notando como su mirada mostraba algo más que soledad, podía ver algo de rabia en sus oscuras pupilas. Su corazón se oprimió de solo apreciarlos, de solo verle reflejar aquello.

Deseaba preguntarle, consultarle el porqué decía eso, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo si ella misma no fue capaz de responder como se debía a su pregunta?

El silencio volvía a inundarlos. Este solo se mantenía de la misma forma, viendo como las aves volaban libremente por el cielo. Sintiéndose miserable por no poder haber ayudado a los suyos, así era…los había recordado. Y volvía a sentirse como siempre

…_como un madito cobarde, alguien que solo huyo porque no deseaba morir _– apretaba sus puños de solo pensar en todo. Odiándose a si mismo por su debilidad.

"…t-tiene razón, demo… - la pequeña voz de la chica que estaba junto a él le hizo volver en si, a su presente - …h-hay que s-seguir a-adelante ¿no?...s-ser fuertes a-ante la…adversidad ¿v-verdad?"

Podía apreciar ese brillo esperanzador en los ojos de aquella morena. Esa mirada que reflejaba tantas emociones juntas lograba descolocarlo en verdad. Aquellos ojos blancos le querían hacer creer en esas palabras, pero…aquello no iba a ser tan fácil, para él nada lo era.

Su corazón llevaba mucho tiempo en aquella oscuridad, no saldría con tanta facilidad a la luz. Ese no era el "ambiente" al cual estaba acostumbrado.

"…Tonterías – decía mientras se ponía pie. Irritado de cierta manera por haberse dejado intentar envolver aunque sea un poco por aquellas palabras, por aquellos ojos blancos que ahora le observaban con angustia. Se dio la media vuelta para no verla, para evitar aquellas blancas perlas que le provocaban dudar en lo que creía – Hmph, me largo"

Dicho eso este comenzó su camino a la puerta de salida de la azotea, esta con dificultad se puso de pie. Deseaba consultarle si se había enojado, si sus palabras habían provocado que se fuera, que se alejara de ella. Pero cuando por fin había conseguido el valor para hacerlo…

…este había desaparecido tras la puerta de salida. Dejándola sola en aquel lugar

…Sola…como siempre.

Ahí, en medio de aquella azotea se hallaba aquella morena aún con su vista puesta en aquella puerta por la cual el Uchiha había salido. En su pecho podía percibir una presión, una especie de miedo le comenzaba a invadir desde que aquel chico se había ido del lugar.

_¿Qué es esto…? – _Se preguntaba - _¿Miedo…? Demo… ¿A que...? _

A su mente venia la imagen de aquel pelinegro, aquella oscura mirada que por unos momentos habían reflejado odio. El miedo comenzaba a inundar su ser de solo visualizarla en su mente

¿Y si talvez se había molestado con ella? No deseaba eso, no quería perder aquello que tenía con este, no estaba segura si podía decirle amistad, pero no quería volver a sentirse sola. No deseaba volver a esa "oscuridad" que solía invadirle por no tener a nadie junto a ella.

Al pensar todo eso, no podía evitar cuestionarse si era egoísta al dejarse invadir por aquel deseo, al no querer que este se distanciara de ella solo para no sentirse más en soledad.

Era horrible, ese pensamiento le hacía sentirse peor. Demo le era imposible no desear eso, y aquello le causaba más tristeza.

Solo se abrazaba a si misma para de alguna manera contener su desolación. Aún con aquella imagen del moreno alejándose de ella, podía percibir como las lágrimas comenzaban a agruparse en sus opalinos ojos.

"_D-Debo hacerlo Hinata-sama, es la única manera de que no pierda lo que su Padre hubiera deseado que fuera para usted - un chico de cabello castaño era quien ahora se hacía presente en sus pensamientos. Junto a este podía visualizar su frágil cuerpo. _

"_N-No…onegai, n-no me dejes sola…" – esta solo mantenía su vista en el suelo mientras intentaba contener aquellas gotas saladas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. _

_Las facciones de aquel chico que estaba junto a ella se suavizaron, se acerco a esta para abrazarla de una manera muy protectora mientras con una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar su cabello._

_No pudo contenerlas por más tiempo, aquellas lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer la camisa de aquella persona que era tan importante para ella. El único familiar que le quedaba en este mundo…_

…_y ahora se iba, la dejaba sola una vez más."_

"…No quiero estar…, n-no me dejes sola…onegai" – decía en un susurro, antes de correr hacía la puerta de salida del lugar. Con aquella presión en su pecho comenzó a descender por aquellas escaleras en búsqueda de aquel chico de oscura mirada.

Repitiendo su nombre incesablemente en su mente comenzó a buscarle con ahínco entre los alumnos que alistaban sus cosas para irse a sus respectivas casas. Así era, las clases ya habían terminado, y ella se había pasado todas esas horas junto a aquel chico. Este la había acompañado todo ese rato que había estado inconciente.

…Y ahora ella…había provocado que se enojara con su persona.

No podía sentirse peor, de solo recordar lo vivido hace unos minutos…

…Como hubiera querido mejor haber permanecido callada.

"¡Oye tú! ¿Qué estas asiendo aquí parada como tonta? – aquella voz hizo que saliera de sus pensares. El miedo comenzaba a inundarle al notar la mirada irritada de aquella pelirroja que tanto le molestaba junto con sus amigas. Solo pudo bajar la mirada sin siquiera poder responderle algo - no se que te crees ahora niñita, no porque te haya pintado ese chico vas a ser mejor o algo. Sigues siendo la misma chica estupida de siempre ¿queda claro?"

La morena solo pudo asentir con pesar. Después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada de cierta forma a aquel trato que ella y sus amigas le brindaban, tan solo debía permanecer en silencio, quedarse callada hasta que esta se cansara de molestarle.

"…Aún no se que vio ese chico en ti, mírate, toda desarreglada y con esa timidez. No eres más que una molestia. Es por eso que siempre estas sola, porque nadie quiere tener que ver algo contigo. No eres nadie"

"…_Es por eso que siempre estas sola, porque nadie quiere tener que ver algo contigo…"_

No podía impedir quedarse pensando en aquellas palabras, así como tampoco podía evitar pensar en que talvez eran ciertas, y que quizás por eso el moreno se alejo de su persona. Talvez buscaba una razón para evitarla.

Veía como aquella chica de anteojos seguía hablándole, pero no lograba escucharle en verdad, su mente divagaba en la escena vivida en la azotea, en la mirada llena de odio que había percibido en el Uchiha.

Tenía deseos de llorar, nuevamente aquellas gotas saladas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos blancos. Era por eso que trataba de ocultar su dolor con el flequillo de su chasquilla, para que nadie viera el pesar que estaba en su persona.

"¿Estas sorda o que? – otra voz se escucho junto a ella, esta solo levanto la mirada para toparse con aquellos ojos negros que la veían inexpresivamente – Camina, va a empezar pronto la exposición"

Dicho eso este comenzó a caminar. La Hyuuga solo se había quedado estática en ese sitio, con sus ojos puestos solo en la espalda de este, aún sorprendida por su repentina llegada. Una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios mientras limpiaba cualquier rastro de alguna posible lagrimilla escurridiza. Asintió con un suave "H-Hai"

Pero cuando se disponía a avanzar una mano le detuvo, la sujetaba con tal fuerza que era de esperarse que el día siguiente tuviera una gran marca oscura en dicho lugar. Volteo su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de aquella chica que la había estado insultando hace momentos atrás.

"¿Qué crees que haces niñita?" – le dijo en tono amenazante. La morena solo pudo bajar la mirada temerosa, recordando aquella ocasión en que esa chica le había pegado por haber pasado la noche junto al moreno.

Solo cerró sus ojos, esperando lo peor

"No me gusta repetir las cosas ¿vienes o no? – nuevamente la voz de aquel pelinegro le hizo volver a abrir sus ojos, a levantarlos para verle. A notar como este volvía a donde ellas se encontraban - ¿Qué esperas?"

La morena solo pudo bajar su mirada, no sabía que decirle, no lograba buscar alguna excusa, después de todo…nunca había sido muy buena mintiendo tampoco.

Fue en ese instante que la peliazul sintió que aquella chica le soltaba el brazo, y veía como de un rápido movimiento se colgada del cuello del moreno.

No sabía porque, pero por un momento, al verla así con el, sintió que estaba estorbando. Que ella era solo una intrusa en aquel cuadro.

"…E-Etto…y-yo iré…Con p-permiso" – hizo media reverencia para luego hacer el ademán de avanzar, pero nuevamente una mano en su brazo la hizo detenerse. Volteo levemente, solo para toparse con los ojos del chico. Era este quien le había impedido alejarse.

"Te dije que iría contigo ¿no? – le dijo seriamente el chico, esta solo pudo asentir luego de unos segundos. El Uchiha solo volvió su vista a la chica que todavía se encontraba colgada de su cuello - Apártate"

Su tono era frío y distante, tanto que a aquella ojiblanca le provoco un poco de temor al escucharle.

Era por eso que solo contemplaba en silencio como aquella pelirroja le soltaba con desgana y molestia. Pero a este parecía no importarle aquello, puesto que solo volvía a fijar sus ojos en ella, indicándole que lo siguiera.

Todo el transcurso al salón de artes fue en completo sigilo. El Uchiha iba un paso más delante de aquella ojiblanca que en ocasiones le miraba como si quisiese decirle algo, pero después de varios intentos en vano de sacar el habla, volvía a bajar la mirada. Sus ojos mostraban su angustia, su deseo por saber el porqué de aquella expresión de odio que hace minutos se había instalado en su rostro en la azotea del instituto.

"Dime una cosa – escucho de repente la voz del chico, aquella la hizo fijar sus blanquecinos ojos nuevamente en él – ¿sabías que ese tipo te estaba dibujando?"

Sorpresivamente se detuvo al notar que este había cesado su caminar, que volteaba para verle de manera muy seria. La tensión tomaba posesión de sus extremidades, y solo pudo bajar la mirada apenada para ocultarlo aunque sea un poco.

"…N-No sabía…yo…" - pero este no le dejo terminar la frase, si no que el le completo diciendo que "…no te atreverías a hacer algo como eso". Sorprendida ella subió su mirada, solo para encontrarse con media sonrisa instalada en los labios de su compañero, aquello en verdad solo lograba apenarla más. Solo pudo asentir con aquella vergüenza plasmada en todo su ser.

"…yo hablare con ese sujeto, tú solo permanece en silencio" - decía mientras su semblante volvía a tornarse serio y nuevamente retomaba su camino.

Ella solo quedo ahí, viéndolo alejarse sin poder decir nada. Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su boca luego de unos segundos.

_Ahora puedo darme cuenta del porqué lo recordé, Uchiha-san en verdad se le parece mucho en su manera de ser – cerrando sus ojos pudo visualizarlos a ambos en su mente – Junto a ambos me siento igual de protegida…_

Al abrir sus parpados pudo ver como este volteaba a mirarle con cierta molestia. Ella comprendió enseguida que era, después de todo el chico no era tan difícil de comprender, al menos eso le parecía.

"_No me gusta repetir las cosas ¿vienes o no?..." _

Estaba completamente segura que era eso lo que estaba pasando por la mente del chico en esos momentos, y no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente "cómoda" con su manera de ser, acatando sus "ordenes" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Pensaba que talvez aquello era por su manera de ser, que seguro el ser tan sumisa era que permitía eso, que no reclamara como lo haría cualquier otra chica en su lugar.

Y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que podía para darle alcance.

Cuando llego a su lado sonrió, aquello desconcertó por completo al moreno que le miraba confuso. Las mejillas de la muchacha solo volvieron a tomar un color rosa pálido mientras trataba de articular alguna de las palabras que deseaba decirle

"…s-siento haberte…h-hecho esperar" – le había costado mucho pronunciar esas palabras, he inclusive dudaba que este las hubiera escuchado, debido a que "salieron" casi en un susurro, pero en verdad esperaba no tener que repetirlas.

Solo pudo sonreír una vez más, deseaba mostrar lo bien que se sentía a su lado, lo protegida que se hallaba junto a el.

Las mejillas del moreno también tomaron un leve rosa pálido, pero volvió rápidamente la vista al frente para que esta no lo notara.

No entendía que era lo que pasaba con su persona, tampoco lograba comprender aquella simpleza e ingenuidad de aquella muchacha que estaba a su lado. Pero aunque le hacía sentirse extraño y débil, no podía negar que se estaba acostumbrando a verla tan seguido.

La caminata al salón de artes volvía a ser en completo sigilo, pero no era molesto para ninguno de los dos ya que ambos eran personas que disfrutaban del silencio.

----

Al llegar se sorprendieron de ver tantos alumnos apreciando las obras expuestas por todos los que cursaban ese curso y compartían ese maravilloso don. Ambos morenos comenzaron a caminar en silencio entre todos, viendo de vez en cuando alguna obra, más que todo porque la Hyuuga se detenía maravillada por el estupendo trabajo hecho por alguno de los artistas. Mientras que el Uchiha solo permanecía de brazos cruzados con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

Pero igual, aunque no lo reflejaba, aceptaba que estaban muy bien dibujados y pintados. Que eran muy talentosos.

En ese instante se escucho no muy lejos de ellos un sonido de asombro unísono, la mirada de ambos fue a parar a un rincón del salón donde había más alumnos reunidos a comparación de las otras obras.

"Vamos" – le dijo el pelinegro a la chica que estaba junto a su persona, esta solo asintió levemente mientras pronunciaba un suave "H-Hai"

Al acercarse lo suficiente pudieron divisar un hermoso retrato de la morena, esta se encontraba bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del jardín mientras se encontraba absorta en la lectura de su libro.

Las mejillas de la peliazul se tornaron roja pálido mientras sus ojos reflejaban el asombro de ver aquello, mientras el Uchiha se había quedado mudo de la impresión, de lo serena inalcanzable que se veía aquella frágil chica en la pintura.

Debía admitirlo, ese sujeto sin duda había captado la esencia de aquella morena a la perfección, era como si aquella obra de arte tuviera vida propia.

Fue en ese instante que escucho una voz que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, que volteara su vista a su lado, en donde se encontraba la muchacha de ojos blanquecinos, junto a ella ahora se encontraba aquel chico que se había atrevido a desafiarle.

Apretó sus puños al notar como esta se sonrojaba solo con su presencia, le irritaba la estupida sonrisa que tenía aquel chico en su rostro. Y le molestaba mucho más el hecho de que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia por coquetearla a ella.

"Que bueno que vino Hinata-san – le decía sin dejar de sonreír el moreno. Esta solo asintió después de unos segundos complemente avergonzada. Iba a decir algo más, pero un sonido le hizo fijar su vista en unos ojos negro que le veían con molestia – veo que no vino sola. Buenas tardes Sasuke-kun"

"Hmph, no te he dado autorización para que me trates con esa confianza ¿o si?" – le decía seriamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

A lo que el otro moreno solo mantuvo esa sonrisa, para luego hablar con aparente tranquilidad.

"Cierto, solo me dirigió la palabra para amenazarme"

_¿Amenazarle? _– pensaba temerosa la peliazul mientras sus ojos se fijaban con temor en el ojinegro que parecía como si no le importase nada. - _… ¿P-Porque…? ¿Por qué haría eso…?_

"Tómalo como quieras, no es muy bien visto es estar asechando a alguien después de todo" – de seria con cierto tono irónico. A lo que la sonrisa del aludido solo se enanchaba más

La Hyuuga solo permanecía en medio de ambos, viendo con temor como estos no se quitaban los ojos de encima, creía que en algunos momentos hasta rayos se podían ver salir de sus ojos negros. Tenía miedo, no sabía que hacer ni decir, además de que las miradas de todos yacían sobre ellos ahora, y nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención…

…y ahora parecía que aquella tranquilidad que era solo de ella, era interrumpida constantemente por las demás personas.

No era que le desagradase el estar junto a otros, de hecho…nunca le ha gustado estar sola, pero… ¿esta era la forma correcta de alejar aquella soledad?

…estaba muy lejos de creerlo así, pero no lograba conseguir algo de coraje para detener aquello.

"No estaba asechándola, solo admiraba su belleza – la ojiblanca era sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar esas palabras, sus mejillas volvían a tomar un rojizo suave al oír a aquel chico decir que era bella. Tenía tanta vergüenza, ni siquiera se atrevía a subir la mirada – y quiero que ella sea siempre mi musa"

El murmullo fue unísono entre todos los que los rodeaban, la palabra fue "Se ha declarado", mientras las chicas susurraban entre ellas lo romántico que era todo.

Pero la Hyuuga solo deseaba salir de ese lugar, no sabía como reaccionar ni que decir, se sentía incomoda con todo aquello.

Entre tanto el Uchiha solo observaba al chico en silencio, irritado aún posaba sus oscuras orbes sobre la muchacha que estaba a su lado, ella en verdad lucía perturba por todo.

"Que cursi – dijo con su tono serio mientras volvía su vista al chico. Aquellas palabras captaron levemente la atención de aquella frágil chica de mirada blanquecina que le veía de reojo con cierta tristeza – esas cosas no me interesan, puedes hacer lo que quieras... – aquellos ojos perlas ahora miraban el suelo en silencio, no entendía en porque escucharle decir eso le había dolido un poco, si ellos no eran nada. Si ese chico no era nada de ella. – pero…no creas que lo tendrás tan fácil"

Dicho eso este metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras volteaba.

"Vamos Hinata" – le dijo a la chica que hace unos segundos le veía asombrada y con un leve rubor en sus pómulos. Luego de unos segundos ella asintió y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar ante las miradas de todos los presentes. Aquellos que murmuraban sin cesar.

Solo aquel pintor les veía alejarse entretenido, estaba seguro que aquello había sido una especie de "declaración de guerra", y tenía la certeza de que no perdería ante ese chico tan insensible.

----

Se encontraba nerviosa y confundida por lo que acababa de pasar, no estaba segura de que era lo que realmente había ocurrido, pero le daba mucha vergüenza y temor preguntarle a su compañero. La mirada que este tenía era tan ilegible, no reflejaba absolutamente nada que pudiese darle una idea de lo que pasaba en su mente.

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios, realmente se sentía agotada por todo, y estaba segura, algo en su interior le decía que los problemas recién estaban comenzando.

"No te hagas falsas ideas ¿queda claro?" – la voz fría del chico que iba junto a ella le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, que fijara su blanca mirada en él, para luego posarla en el camino frente a ella.

"H-Hai – dijo con timidez después de unos segundos de continuar caminando en silencio, para luego detenerse de repente. A lo que el moreno imito para voltear a ver que era lo que le ocurría - …d-demo…arigato" – termino luego de unos segundos de balbuceos llenos de vergüenza mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Por unos momentos la sorpresa inundo el rostro del chico, pero eso solo duro unos segundos, ya que este volvía a tornarse serio mientras volvía su vista al frente. No lograba comprender que era lo que le pasaba, el porqué de repente derrochaba amabilidad con esa chica.

"…Como digas – el silencio volvía a rodearlos, el cual se vio "roto" por la voz del moreno – iré a buscar mis cosas, has lo mismo, te iré a dejar a tu casa" – dicho eso retomo su caminata dejando a la peliazul ahí sola mientras asentía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando por fin se disponía a buscar las cosas a su salón de clases, una voz le hizo detenerse, esta venía desde su espalda.

"Hinata ¿verdad?" – se había sorprendido un poco, pero se calmo al ver que era aquella pelirosada que le había salvado en dos ocasiones. Solo asintió con lentitud

No sabía porque, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquella muchacha le diría algo que podía cambiar todo. Podía notar la tristeza que esta mostraba, aquella que reflejaba en sus hermosos pero tristes ojos color jade.

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

_Hi. Siento mucho la tardanza, es que tuve una pelea muy fuerte con mis Padres, y después caí enferma por más de una semana, y hace poco logre recuperarme…que me volviera el animo e inspiración. Lo siento en verdad._

_Pero ya me siento mucho mejor, y espero poder continuarlo lo más pronto posible._

_Deseo recordar que esto es un "Amor Lento", donde recalcaran las emociones y sentimientos de los personajes (tengo un afán por esas cosas jejeje), así que no pidan avances rápidos entre ambos, porque no los habrá._

_Para mí el amor se trata de pequeños detalles. Momentos vividos, palabras que te lleguen al corazón, situaciones vividas junto a la persona, etc. Este fic se tratara de todo eso._

_Y espero que de todo corazón me apoyen, tengan por seguro que tratare de no decepcionarlos. _

_Deseo agradecer por cada uno de sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo, son todos muy dulces. _

_Cada una de sus dudas serán aclaradas a medida que avanza la historia, no se desesperen jejeje._

_También deseo dar las gracias a __**Maru-sempai **__y a __**Dollisapi Do Tao**__ por ayudarme a corregir el capitulo ¡se les agradece de corazón! Miren que soy un caso perdido para esas cosas jejeje._

_**Dollisapi Do Tao**__ : te doy las gracias por adelantado, porque se que tendré que editar para corregir lo que me vas a mandar, pero es que había prometido subirlo este fin de semana, y no estaba segura de cuando me lo mandaría, y para más remate FF no dejaba loguearse jejeje. _

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	7. La Despedida

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

**Beta:** Dollisapi Do Tao

_- pensamientos_

- _"Flash Back"_

- "Hablan"

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_**La Despedida**_

Los días siguieron transcurriendo en aquel instituto, en la vida de aquellos que iban a instruirse a ese lugar. Todo volvía a la "normalidad" después de aquel "encuentro" entre ambos morenos, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que era la habladuría de muchos, y que seguramente lo sería muchos días más.

Aquellas molestas chicas seguían incomodándole, fastidiándole porque en varias ocasiones le habían visto junto al chico que les quitaba el aliento, aunque más que todo, ella sabía que era más una excusa para no dejarla en paz, para tener a alguien con quien descargar toda su frustración.

Aún así, eso no era lo que realmente a estado ocupando su mente todos estos días, si no más bien era la conversación que había tenido con aquella chica. Con esa pelirosada.

En lo angustiada que se veía cuando le confesaba sus sentimientos

¿Y que pudo hacer ella en ese instante?

Nada, solo se había limitado a permanecer en silencio.

Es que realmente no sabía que responderle, no lograba comprender el porqué le contaba eso a ella.

Y ahora que se encontraba en clase de deportes, no podía evitar recordar la tristeza que reflejaban sus verdes orbes. Pero tampoco lograba adivinar que era aquel vacío que sintió en su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras, solo había logrado percibir una punzada en su corazón...

…instantáneamente sus blancos orbes lo reflejaron, aquel dolor que había sido capaz de notar al oírle decir sus sentimientos para el moreno. Demo bajo su mirada para que aquella muchacha no notara que sus palabras le habían afectado.

Por un momento deseo haberse ido junto al pelinegro, pero descarto rápidamente aquel pensamiento al percibir su angustia, lo desolada que se veía aquella chica.

"¡C-Cuidado!" – escucho de repente, pero ya era tarde. Todo se había vuelto negro para ella.

--------

La había notado distraída, levemente distante de su persona, y no era que ambos fueran muy cercanos; era solo que no deseaba aceptar que se había acostumbrado a estar a su lado.

Pero cada vez que se la topaba, ella siempre buscaba una excusa para alejarse, para irse y dejarlo como un tonto parado en medio de un pasillo o bajo la sombra de algún árbol.

Además que varios de esos días le había notado uno que otro moretón en alguno de sus brazos o en las piernas. Pero ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de consultarle por ellas, así que…desistió de hacerlo.

_Después de todo, eso no me incumbe _– se decía a si mismo cada vez que la veía alejarse.

Durante todos estos días se había cuestionado que era lo que había ocurrido en aquel momento, esa tarde en aquel salón de artes. Era imposible para su persona no sentirse un estupido por haberse mostrado de esa forma, no lograba comprender el porqué había dicho esas palabras, y todo por una mujer.

¿Acaso era aquella mirada la que deseaba proteger? ¿Podría ser acaso lo frágil que se veía una razón para intentar resguardarle?

No lograba dar abasto con tantas preguntas en su mente, estaba perdiendo hasta la concentración gracias a ellas, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Aunque la verdad era que para su persona nunca había sido una dificultad obtener buenas calificaciones. Se podía decir que era un prodigio en esa materia…

…un genio como muchos dirían.

Podía escuchar como su maestro seguía instruyéndolos, pero su mente seguía en vuelta en sus pensamientos, en todo lo ocurrido desde que el destino había hecho que su camino se cruzara con el de aquella morena. Y aunque no le gustaba aceptar los hechos, no podía negar que esa chica era diferente, y que su manera de ser no le desagradaba del todo.

Pero eso no quería decir que le gustase, solo le provocaba un sentimiento de protección, pero nada más.

…_Con lo ingenua que es, es increíble que nadie se haya aprovechado de ella… _- fue en ese instante que el recuerdo de aquel día en la azotea venía a su mente. En aquellas palabras dichas entre sueños por aquella chica, en la angustia que pudo percibir de estas. - _…ella oculta algo… _- su vista fue a parar a la ventana que estaba a su izquierda, sus ojos negros se opacaban más al pensar que él también ocultaba algo de su pasado. Un recuerdo que quisiera borrar del todo, una memoria que desearía que nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Fue sacado de aquellos pensares al sentir una mirada puesta en su persona, y al voltear su rostro pudo dar con aquellos ojos verdes que le veían con preocupación. No sabía si sentir pena por aquella pelirosa o molestarse por la constante intromisión en su vida.

No deseaba herirla, pero ella estaba obsesionada con no dejarle tranquilo, seguía atada a una ilusión que él nunca ha deseado darle.

Irritado volteo su vista a la ventana una vez más, y en ella podía ver el reflejo de aquellos ojos que ahora se encontraban mostrando el dolor por su constante rechazo.

Pero era lo único que podía hacer, no quería que ella se siguiera dando falsas esperanzas con su persona, él no la quería de la forma que ella desease que fuese.

Una vez más fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a través del ventanal a aquella morena sentada junto a aquel pintor bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles de cerezos.

Inconcientemente sus manos se empuñaban bajo su pupitre. Sus ojos mostraban la disconformidad por aquella escena que se hallaba presenciando.

_¿Por qué se encuentra con ese tipo? _ - se preguntaba - _¿Por qué…si a mi…? _

Irritado solo volvió su vista al frente, trataría por todos los medios de solo ponerle atención a las palabras de su instructor. Estaba claro que esa chica no era lo que él había pensado que era.

Solo era una mentirosa más, alguien sin importancia.

----------

Había sido golpeada con un balón de voleibol en pleno rostro, y frente a toda la clase. No podía sentirse más avergonzada.

Minutos después había despertado en una de las colchonetas que usaban para hacer aeróbica, como tantas otras veces.

Tanto su profesor de gimnasia, como sus compañeros se habían cansado de estarla cargando hasta la enfermería, ya que en casi todas las clases de deporte terminaba inconciente o lastimada por alguna actividad. Era frustrante.

Estaba claro que nunca podría ser una buena deportista, que poseía dos pies izquierdos, que era muy torpe y distraída para estas cosas.

Todas aquellas ocasiones provocaban que su tristeza aumentara, sintiéndose una tonta a la máxima potencia por no tener ni siquiera la fuerza necesaria para realizar un mísero deporte.

No deseaba estar en ese lugar, ya estaba cansada de lo mismo de siempre, de quedárseles viendo como todos eran capaces de divertirse realizando todo tipo de actividades deportivas mientras ella solo les observaba en silencio, sintiéndose tan pequeña e insignificante como siempre.

Se puso de pie tan rápido como su dolor de cabeza le permitía, y a paso lento comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del gimnasio.

No tenía un rumbo definido, solo deseaba salir de ese lugar, tomar algo de aire fresco y despejarse. La suave brisa siempre lograba tranquilizarla, calmarla aunque sea por unos minutos.

Así fue como sus pasos la guiaron hasta un gran árbol de cerezos, no tardo mucho en acomodarse bajo su sombra, apoyando su cabeza sobre el tronco de este…se dispuso a sentir el suave viento golpear su rostro.

Como lograba relajarla tanto aquello, era realmente increíble como solo sentirle de esa manera pudiese tranquilizarla, más después de que ocurriera aquella tragedia, su miedo por el viento había incrementado.

Todas las noches de tormentas eran una pesadilla para ella, solo le traían recuerdos dolorosos, momentos que quisiera olvidar, pero son los que más se encuentran presentes en sus memorias.

Pero la suave brisa, esta era tan diferente…

Era rara. Siempre sus pensamientos y emociones podían contradecirse, pero era una parte de ella que no podía evitar. Así era su persona, una chica muy extraña.

Ya muchas veces se lo habían dicho, y solo podía pensar en lo acertada que era esa palabra para su persona. Y solo podía bajar la mirada acatándola como cierta.

"…_hmph, si que eres rara" _

A su mente venía el recuerdo de esa noche, la vez que conoció a aquel moreno de ojos negros, ese chico que poseía una mirada que reflejaba tanta soledad como la suya.

Inconcientemente su vista fue a parar a una de las ventanas del que era su salón, sintiéndose mal por haberle estado evitando después de ese día, desde que aquella chica de ojos color jade le había dicho sus sentimientos por él.

Era una tonta y lo sabía.

No lograba comprender el porqué no podía verle de frente, el porqué le evitaba al instante que este se le acercaba.

_¿Por qué…? ¿Acaso fue por ese dolor que sentí en…? – _su mano fue a dar a la altura de su pecho, indicando así donde había percibido el estremecimiento a la hora de escuchar a aquella muchacha. Sus ojos mostraban su aflicción, reflejaban aquel mismo sentimiento de esa vez. - _… ¿Q-Que es…? ¿E-Es acaso egoísmo?"_

"…T-Todo…e-es tan confuso" – decía en un susurro para si mientras bajaba la mirada, sus manos apretaban sus muslos, mostraban su impotencia al no saber de que se trataba.

""…_O-Onegai Hinata, aléjate de Sasuke-kun si no lo quieres… - las lágrimas no tardaron de salir de aquellos hermosos ojos jade, pero esta solo bajaba la mirada mientras los cerraba en un intento por contenerlas. - …yo…yo le quiero mucho" _

_La morena que estaba frente a ella solo podía bajar su rostro al oírle. Su cuerpo se había tensado al escucharle aquellas palabras. Su corazón se había detenido por unos segundos mientras un fuerte deseo de salir de ese lugar comenzaba a inundarle. _

_Se sentía tan vacía, perdida en algún lugar oscuro, un sitio donde solo la soledad era su compañía._

_Tal cual como había sido antes de conocer a aquel chico por azares del destino. No sabría si podría cumplir aquella petición, su corazón en verdad no deseaba hacerlo. Demo, al ver su rostro lleno de amargura y desolación, no pudo negarse. Simplemente las palabras habían salido por si sola de sus labios, ignorando por completo lo que en verdad ella quería. _

"_H-Hai…lo haré"_

_En esos segundos todo a su alrededor se volvía penumbras"_

No había podido decirle que no.

¿Que era él…? ¿Qué era de ella exactamente? ¿Acaso podría decirse que son amigos?

Él la había protegido, inclusive estuvo cuidando de ella al perder la conciencia en la azotea…

…y le había obsequiado una chocolatina de su parte el día posterior a Navidad.

"_esas cosas no me interesan, puedes hacer lo que quieras... pero…no creas que lo tendrás tan fácil"_

_¿Qué habrá querido decir con esas palabras? – _pensaba la morena mientras salía de sus recuerdos una vez más. Solo pudo bajar la mirada, en esta se podía ver reflejada su tristeza, su preocupación.

"¿Se encuentra bien?" – una suave voz le hizo volver a su realidad. Al subir su mirada se encontró con unos ojos negros que le veían expectantes

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojizo al notar que era aquel moreno que la había dibujado. Solo pudo asentir con aquella vergüenza plasmada en su rostro, y, esta aumento al notar como este le sonreía. No pudo mantener más su mirada, sus ojos se desviaron en dirección contraria, fijándola en la nada.

"E-Estoy bien…n-no es nada" – logro articular con timidez

"Ya veo – dijo este luego de unos segundos, para luego sentarse a su lado bajo la sombra de aquel hermoso árbol de sakura – se ve muy tierna con ese raspón en su nariz. Seria un hermoso cuadro"

Los colores solo lograban ir en aumento al escucharle, demo luego de unos segundos…su perlada mirada volvía a reflejar lo de antes. La tristeza y preocupación de hace unos minutos volvía a hacerse presente.

El moreno pudo ver aquello que mostraban los blanquecinos ojos de la muchacha, cerró sus orbes por unos instantes, viniendo a su mente unos libros que había leído hace poco. Sus perlas negras volvía a inundarse de luz al recordar unas escenas dibujadas en estos. Su vista se centro en frente, en ningún punto en particular, solo viendo a la nada.

"¿Y Sasuke-kun? – pregunto luego de unos segundos en silencio. Volvió su vista hacía la morena, noto como se tensaba al escucharle decir su nombre. Todo daba a indicar que sus pensamientos eran acertados. – hace días que no les veo juntos ¿A ocurrido algo?"

Fueron unos segundos más que permanecieron en silencio. La peliazul solo bajaba la mirada, no deseaba mostrarle aquella tristeza que sentía desde que evitaba al Uchiha. Solo deseaba olvidarle, no deberle tanto…

_¿Olvidarle? ¿Es eso lo que quiero?_ - se consultaba a si misma con pesar – _n-no, no es lo que deseo, demo… _- la imagen de la pelirosa volvía hacerse presente en sus recuerdos. Provocando que su decisión cambiara, después de todo…

…esa chica le había salvado dos veces.

Además que no podía ver a las personas sufrir, era algo que no podía soportar. Por eso, aunque estuviera en juego su propia felicidad, sus propios deseos…

…no podía cambiar de parecer. Dejaría de ver a ese chico, ya no se acercaría a él. Lo haría por esa chica, se lo debía.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Aunque esta no era sincera, era lo mejor que podía reflejar para que ya no le hiciera más preguntas. Para aparentar que todo estaba bien.

El ojinegro solo se le quedo mirando en silencio unos segundos, observando cada facción del rostro de la chica, para luego volver su vista al frente.

"Una sonrisa es la mejor arma ¿no crees? – la sorpresa tomaba posesión en el rostro de aquella frágil muchacha. No sabía que responderle, no lograba comprender aquellas palabras - …es lo mejor para enfrentar cualquier situación, y también… - volvió su vista hacía ella, para luego terminar su frase - …para que no hagan más preguntas ¿no es verdad?"

Las mejillas de aquella peliazul se tornaron rosa pálido al verse descubierta. Segundos después solo bajaba la mirada antes de asentir con pesar. Estaba claro que nunca había sido buena para mentir, y aquí nuevamente podía verse reflejado.

"…las personas son más complejas que como se muestran en los libros, aún me falta mucho por aprender…" – dijo en un susurro el chico que se encontraba a su lado.

Esas palabras, no lograba comprenderlas, no entendía que se refería. Pero se notaba que estaba más pensando en voz alta, solo hablando para si mismo.

Deseaba consultarle, pero al notar como este le sonreía, desistió de hacerlo. Solo pudo responderle de la misma manera.

"_Una sonrisa es la mejor arma ¿no crees?…para que no hagan más preguntas ¿no es verdad?"_

Podía verle sonreírle, observar como comenzaba a mirar el cielo a su lado, pero había algo que no lograba llenar

…_no es lo mismo _– pensaba para si la morena mientras volvía a ver de reojo hacía uno de los ventanales del salón en el cual iba el Uchiha. Y pudo verle. A pesar de que no se encontraban tan cerca, había sido capaz de apreciar aquella mirada. Sus ojos eran más fríos que el mismo hielo.

La presión en su pecho crecía con cada segundo - _…g-gomen…ne Uchiha-san _

Todo a su alrededor, podía notar como todo se oscurecía cada vez más.

----------------

Ese día no le volvió a ver durante todo el horario de clases.

Ahora iba rumbo a su casa, pensando en lo sola que se sentía nuevamente.

No entendía el porqué se sentía tan mal, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a transitar ese trayecto como ahora.

Demo…

Es cierto que una vez vuelto de las festividades, este camino solía recorrerlo junto al moreno. Él se había empeñado en ir a dejarle hasta su casa, aún cuando la suya estaba en dirección contraria.

_¿Por qué…? _– Se consultaba con amargura - _¿Por qué lo hacía…? _

"_esas cosas no me interesan, puedes hacer lo que quieras... pero…no creas que lo tendrás tan fácil"_

"¿Q-Que habrá querido decir…con eso?" – volvía preguntarse, demo estaba vez en un susurro para si misma. Bajaba la mirada mientras trataba de visualizar en su mente aquel momento, ese instante en que aquel chico había dicho esas palabras…

…demo nada lograba descifrar de su expresión, ningún cambio había mostrado al decirlas. Nada lograba captar de sus ojos...de su mirada. Solo pudo suspirar cansada.

"D-Debo olvidar, no debo verle. T-Tengo que poder… – se repetía una y otra vez mientras comenzaba a levantar la mirada - …d-debo ser…fuer…"- pero no pudo terminar su frase. Este se encontraba en la esquina de la calle. Se hallaba de pie frente a su casa.

_¿U-Uchiha-san?_

Solo pudo tragar con dificultad, dudando si avanzar o no.

Sus pies no le respondían, sus ojos estaban centrados en aquel chico que se mantenía sereno a unos metros de su persona. Podía apreciar como este se mantenía impasible, y al tener sus ojos cerrados…

…hasta parecía que estuviera durmiendo, o meditando tal vez.

No debía verle ¿no? Debería estar huyendo ¿cierto?

Entonces… ¿Por qué sonreía al notarle? ¿Por qué no podía evitar sentirse feliz de verle en aquel lugar?

---------

Había decidido no volver a verle, y así lo había conseguido durante el resto de clases. Bueno, más que todo…

…había pasado sus horas faltantes en la azotea, inclusive se había llevado consigo todos sus útiles para así no ser molestado por nadie. Para no topársela en el camino mientras iba a retirar sus cosas.

No quería recordar nada, deseaba borrar de sus pensamientos todos los últimos acontecimientos vividos desde que la morena había llegado a su vida. Le molestaba, se enfadaba consigo mismo porque no lograba sacársela en ningún momento de la cabeza, se recriminaba una y otra vez por estar siendo tan débil. Porque a pesar de estar diciendo que se olvidaría de ella…

…otra vez se encontraba mirando el libro que esta le había obsequiado en navidad.

"Al final si termino siendo una historia para chicas…"- decía en un susurro mientras se sentaba y apoyaba su espalda en la muralla del cubículo que da la salida a ese lugar.

Sus labios se curvaron asemejando una sonrisa al recordar cuando aquella chica de ojos blanquecinos había chocado con ese árbol por estar inmersa en su lectura.

"Es torpe…"- dijo en un susurro mientras apretaba inconcientemente el objeto que se encontraba en una de sus manos. Lo alzo luego de unos segundos amenazando con lanzarlo lejos, en su mirada se podía ver reflejada su molestia, su rabia contra si mismo y aquella chica. Demo después de unos segundos en esa posición…

…lentamente comenzó a bajarlo, hasta volver a su posición inicial.

Cerro sus ojos en un intento de calmarse, de reagrupar sus pensamientos y poder pensar más sereno y no dejarse llevar por emociones que nunca antes había sentido por nadie más que por si mismo.

La odiaba, la aborrecía tanto como a su persona.

Le detestaba por provocarle esas cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie más que por su familia, le maldecía por irrumpir en su vida solo para ignorarle después que apareciera otro.

Sentía mucha rabia, y esta incrementaba al recordarla al lado de ese sujeto, mientras que a él parecía evitarle en todo momento.

Y más que todo…

…la odiaba porque en sus ojos había visto un rayo de luz, porque casi se dejo envolver por esa esperanza que mostraba aquella mirada llena de ingenuidad.

"Falsa ingenuidad…_ - _Dijo en un susurro - No quiero tener esto– soltó mientras abría sus ojos, clavándolos en aquel libro de color negro - …esto solo es una distracción"

-----

Y aquí se encontraba nuevamente, parado frente a su casa. Esperando que ella llegara.

Pero esta vez todo era diferente, en esta ocasión venía a cortar los pocos lazos que había trazado con aquella muchacha. Después de devolverle su libro…

…solo sería una más del montón.

La olvidaría por completo.

_Es lo mejor, no puedo distraerme, solo debo concentrarme en ser el mejor. Nada más debe importar…no hay nadie que valga la pena. _

"E-Etto… ¿S-Sasuke-kun?" – escucho una tímida voz junto a el. Solo respiro profundamente mientras se repetía que esta sería la última vez que hablarían. Que todo acababa aquí

Abrió sus perlas negras solo para toparse con aquellos ojos blancos que lo veían con cierta amargura mezclada con vergüenza. Como si dudase en hablar con el, aquello lo irritaba más.

Solo metió una de sus manos a su bolso, sacando de el aquel libro de color negro. En silencio extendió su mano para que ella lo cogiera.

Pero esta solo le miraba sin comprender, sus blancas perlas seguían reflejando la tristeza que sentía en su interior.

Este solo la observo dar un paso hacía atrás mientras negaba con suavidad. En silencio la veía poner una de sus manos a la altura de su pecho, aquello solo reflejaba protección

Protegerse, demo… ¿De que?

"Tómalo – le dijo este de manera indiferente. Aún con el brazo extendido notaba como ella volvía a negar – entonces lo botare a la basura, porque yo… - la veía mantener su miraba baja, podía notar como su cuerpo se tensaba al escucharle - … no quiero nada de ti"

Aquellas palabras habían sido soltadas con todo el veneno que sentía, por todos los desprecios que ella le había hecho en los días posteriores a aquella exposición. Esa era su manera de vengarse, así le demostraba que a él tampoco le importaba su persona, que si fuera por su el…

…podía irse a la mierda.

_¿P-Porque?... ¿Porque justo cuando…ya no me sentía sola…? – pensaba la morena aún sin lograr levantar la mirada_

""…_O-Onegai Hinata, aléjate de Sasuke-kun si no lo quieres……yo…yo le quiero mucho""_

Las palabras dichas por aquella pelirosada volvían a su mente, provocando que su amargura solo fuera en aumento.

"_N-No…onegai, n-no me dejes sola…" _- aquella escena donde su ser querido se alejaba de ella volvía a hacerse presente en su mente. Mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos en un intento de contener sus lágrimas, estas parecían venirse como flashes una tras otra - _N-No…onegai, n-no otra vez..._

Solo podía abrazarse a si misma, intentando apartar de sus pensamientos aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

""_O-Onegai Hinata, s-se que no nos conocemos m-mucho, demo…y-ya no se a q-quien recurrir" – decía con dificultad por sus sollozos aquella pelirosada. Mientras la morena solo le observaba con amargura. _

_Podía sentir en su pecho el dolor que esta estaba mostrando, y se sentía mal porque parte de ella…_

…_deseaba decirle que no quería, que ella necesitaba a aquel chico también"_

"¿Por qué…? – la voz de este le hizo salir de esos recuerdos, solo abrió sus blanquecinos ojos, más no levanto la mirada hacía su persona. Solo se mantuvo con el rostro bajo…esperando – olvídalo, no me interesa"

Podía notar como ella volvía a tensarse al escucharle. Pero desvió la mirada para no verla, para evitar las ganas de encararla por respuestas.

Su orgullo era más grande, no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse vulnerable ante una mujer. Y mucho menos por alguien que le había engañado haciéndose pasar por una frágil chica que necesitaba protección. Le había mentido, y aquello le fastidiaba aún más…

…porque había querido creerle. Porque inclusive estuvo dudando de sus creencias por aquella falsa mirada que reflejaba ingenuidad. Demo él estaba equivocado, ella era igual que las demás, y ya estaba decidido…

…no le importaría más

Solo se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, uno parado frente al otro mientras una suave brisa comenzaba a correr.

"…E-Es un regalo – a penas y logro pronunciar aquellas palabras, habían salido tan suave que por un momento pensó que este no había logrado escucharle, demo cuando escucho un "Hmph" proveniente de los labios de este, supo que este la había oído. Entonces solo apretó sus puños en un intento de poder sacar el habla - …e-estos no se d-devuelven…"

"Increíble, cualquier otra chica se hubiera estado ahogando en pedirme disculpas… - el tono que este usaba sonaba bastante sereno, esta al escucharle de esa manera se atrevió a levantar la mirada, a posar sus ojos en la persona que estaba frente a ella. Así era como el blanco se encontraba con el negro una vez más – mientras tú te atreves a decirme maleducado"

Al escucharle terminar esta solo negó frenéticamente, con amargura decía que no había querido ofenderle, que había entendido mal. Pero…

"Como sea, no importa – le corto este mientras volteaba – esta es la ultima vez que hablaremos – giro un poco su cabeza mientras sus labios se cursaban dejando ver una leve sonrisa. La sorpresa se apodero del rostro de la chica al apreciarla, este era el adiós a su amistad. Sus ojos volvían a empañarse - Sayonara"

Fue todo lo que escucho luego de unos segundos, podía percibir como este comenzaba a alejarse con lentitud de su persona.

Ella deseaba decirle que se detuviera, que le necesitaba, que gracias a él ya no se sentía sola, pero nada lograba salir de sus labios. Se había quedado muda, solo sumida en su tristeza…

…en su soledad.

Había cumplido con su promesa, ya no estaría más cerca de aquel chico. Esa muchacha podía estar tranquila, podía buscar su felicidad junto al moreno. Ella ya no sería un estorbo entre ellos.

_Esto es lo que quería, esto es lo que yo buscaba ¿no? Entonces… ¿Por qué me duele tanto? _

Ya no pudo contenerlas por más tiempo, aquel dolor fue reflejado en forma de lágrimas…

…solo estas adornaban sus mejillas.

Esta había sido la despedida.

**Fin Chapter 7:-**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_Hi. _

_Arigato a todos por sus palabras, gracias a ellas he podido levantar mi ánimo, y he decidido volver a esta pág. _

_Muchos creían que dejaría de escribir SasuHina, pero eso nunca pasaría, puesto que amo mucho al paring. Jamás podría abandonarlo. _

_Se que muchos aún no logran comprender mi manera de pensar, pero ya me he dado cuenta que me he cansado de dar explicaciones, que ahora solo me concentraré en satisfacer mis gustos y deseos. Es realmente cansado el tener que repetir siempre lo mismo, y solo para que no te comprendan._

_Me he aburrido de eso. _

_Por eso ahora solo me concentraré en el SasuHina, y en seguir escribiendo para atraer más fans, para así poder cumplir mi meta. _

_Deseo agradecer en especial a…__**Ukio-onii-chan, Dollisapi Do Tao **__(que próximamente me hará editar este capitulo para corregir faltas jejeje),__** zuleDBZ, Hikaru-Ringo, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, angelly-25, The Dalakagen-Sama, Miyuky-san.**_

_Y por supuesto a __**todos**__ quienes me dejaron un comentario brindándome __**su**__ apoyo y entendimiento. __**Gracias**__ chicos._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	8. El Beso Robado

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

**Beta:** Dollisapi Do Tao (Muchas gracias)

_- pensamientos_

- _"Flash Back"_

- "Hablan"

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_**El Beso Robado**_

Todo estaba oscuro, solo se podía escuchar el estruendoso sonido del viento golpear los ventanales con fuerza. En la oscuridad de la noche nada lograba verse, solo aquellas sombras sin formas que se dibujaban en las paredes de aquella habitación. Su dormitorio.

Oculta entre las sabanas se hallaba una morena, asustada como todas las noches de tormenta. Todos aquellos recuerdos de su pasado, todos estos le asechaban con mayor intensidad en esos días…y noches.

En aquellas ocasiones solo lograba verse un bulto sobre su cama…

…era ella que se ocultaba, que lloraba sin control, sin poder sacar de su mente la muerte de los suyos.

El silencio, solo este inundaba aquel lugar. La tormenta parecía cesar luego de muchas horas de azotar sin piedad. Pero ella permanecía igual, su cuerpo ni se inmutaba por moverse.

De sus ojos seguían brotando lágrimas.

"_Dos semanas, ya habían transcurrido catorce días desde que su amistad con aquel moreno se había cortado definitivamente. Ya nada era lo mismo, todo volvía ha ser como en un comienzo…_

…_la soledad volvía a ser su única compañía. _

_Días después de lo ocurrido a las afueras de su hogar, mientras se hallaba guardando sus útiles en su respectivo casillero, aquella chica de cabello rosado se acerco a ella con cierta alegría dibujada en su rostro. Hinata había podido apreciarla a través del reflejo en el pequeño espejo que colgaba en la puerta de su gaveta. _

_No había logrado voltear a verla en ese momento, aún podía percibir el vacío que se había creado desde la despedida de aquel chico. Solo se quedo quieta, esperando que ella hablase. _

"_¿Lo has hecho, verdad? ― pudo apreciar la alegría que aquella muchacha sentía, estaba contenta por ella. Más no podía responderle con la misma intensidad, no era lo que su corazón reflejaba después de todo. Solo se dejo abrazar por aquella ojiverde. ― gracias Hinata, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco" _

_Se notaba tan radiante, aunque la morena no lograba verla de frente, podía percibir su felicidad. Tenía claro que esa chica le quería mucho. Y aunque no era lo que ella sentía…_

…_trato de mostrar una sonrisa. De voltear a verle y decirle que se alegraba por ella."_

Todos los días eran similares al anterior, la única diferencia era que en unas cuantas ocasiones se topaba con aquel muchacho que la había dibujado. Solo en aquellos momentos lograba sonreír un poco más sincera, ya que este hacía todo lo posible por levantarle el ánimo.

Le causaba mucha gracia que todas esas cosas que hacía o solía decirle…

…todas estas eran sacadas de libros. Él mismo se lo había comentado.

Pero luego que este se iba, volvía a crecer ese vacío en su interior. Aquel lugar que parecía haber llenado aquel ojinegro, para luego ella misma encargarse de alejarlo. Y ahora pareciera que nada podía curar aquella herida.

Sus ojos blancos volvían a colocarse vidriosos, pero bajaba la mirada para que el flequillo de su chasquilla ocultara de alguna manera aquel sufrimiento que cargaba.

Ni siquiera veía el camino que transitaba. Solo deseaba que terminaran pronto las clases, para emprender el camino a su casa sola…

…como lo hacía desde que aquella chica le había pedido que se alejara del Uchiha.

Se detuvo en su caminar, nuevamente podía percibir como aquellas gotas saladas descendían sin cesar por sus mejillas. Solo pudo apretar con impotencia los libros que yacían en sus brazos, era un intento en vano de contener su tristeza.

Fue en ese instante que levanto su mirada al sentir como alguien golpeo suavemente su hombro, todo daba a entender que no la habían visto ahí parada. Como tantas otras veces.

Pero al levantar su rostro y voltear levemente a ver a la persona que la había pasado a llevar…

…sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa al percatarse de quien era, al notar aquella inexpresiva mirada por unos segundos, antes de que este volviera su vista al frente y siguiera su camino.

_S-Sasuke-kun…_

Le había ignorado por completo. Y una vez más volvía a sentirse insignificante.

-----------------------------------

Odiaba las tormentas, esos días…

…solo le traían recuerdos dolorosos.

La muerte de sus familiares era algo que constantemente merodeaba en sus pensamientos, pero en esos días de lluvia y viento…

…esos días eran los cuales estos parecían emerger con mayor intensidad. Después de todo…

…ellos habían perecido en una noche como esa. Y el destino se encargaba de recordárselo con frecuencia, no le permitiría borrarla de sus pensamientos con facilidad.

…Para él nada era fácil.

En esas ocasiones prefería sumirse en sus estudios, concentrarse para ser el mejor. Volvía a su mente un recuerdo de su pasado, sus deseos por ser alguien a la vista de su Padre…

…poder ser el numero uno, tal y como lo era su hermano.

Siempre quiso ser como él, pero solo lograba ser su sombra. Un mero reemplazo a la vista de muchos. Y por mucho que luchaba por ser diferente, por tomar un distinto camino que este, siempre lo ligaban a su hermano. Que lo compararan con Itachi era algo muy frecuente en su vida, y verdaderamente ya llegaba a irritarle aquello.

Pero últimamente otra memoria era la que ocupaba con mayor intensidad sus pensamientos. Y esos eran aquellos ojos tristes, aquellas perlas blancas que se notaban llenas de amargura desde la ultima vez que habían hablado.

En aquellas ocasiones, en las que a su mente volvía el recuerdo de esa morena, esos pocos momentos que compartieron juntos; le era imposible no sentirse un estupido, alguien débil al no poder cumplir con sus palabras y estar pensando en ella constantemente.

Como ahora. Tal y como lo estaba haciendo en este momento que se hallaba en la azotea, esperando que tocaran el timbre para acceder a clases.

"_Trataba de que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero talvez ese era el error que estaba cometiendo, al menos eso era lo que pensaba continuamente aquel moreno, al recordar todas esas ocasiones en que se a pillado a si mismo acordándola o buscando con la mirada a aquella peliazul. _

_Ese era el error, porque la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba sumido en sus pensamientos. _

_Siempre a solidó aislarse para que nadie le moleste, esa era su manera de protegerse, ese era su propio muro invisible, para así no obtener ninguna clase de vínculo. Por temor a perder a un ser querido una vez más. . _

_Aquel moreno no deseaba aceptarlo, pero tenía miedo, pavor de perder a aquellas personas que pudiese considerar importantes una vez más. _

…_deseaba estar solo, pero lo odiaba al mismo tiempo. _

_Los días volvían a retomar su antigua rutina, volvía a sumirse en la completa oscuridad, aquella que se había disipado levemente tras la llegada de la Hyuuga a su vida. Y que ahora volvía a hacerse presente…_

…_tras su despedida. _

_No quería cerrar sus ojos, porque cada vez que lo hacía, venía aquella mirada llena de melancolía, y solo terminaba reprochándose a si mismo; insultándose por su debilidad, por no comprender que tanto había conseguido entrar en su vida en tan corto tiempo. _

""…_t-tiene razón, demo……h-hay que s-seguir a-adelante ¿no?...s-ser fuertes a-ante la…adversidad ¿v-verdad?"" _

_¿Por qué no lograba olvidarle? ― Se preguntaba ― ¿Por qué no le era fácil ignorarla como a las demás? ― se cuestionaba constantemente. _

"_Hmph…" ― soltó molesto luego de abrir sus ojos y dirigirlos una vez más a lo alto del cielo. Siempre le ha gustado llegar temprano, la tranquilidad que sentía al estar solo en el salón clases era impagable, más que después llegarían como todos los días aquellas molestas chicas a acosarlo…_

…_y solo para conseguir irritarlo más que de costumbre. _

_No lograba comprender a esas mujeres ¿acaso no comprendían que no les interesaba? ¿Es que no poseían dignidad alguna? Porque por más que las ignorara o les diera una mirada amenazadora…_

…_estas seguían como si nada, a pos de ganarse una mala palabra de su parte. _

_Esas ocasiones eran las cuales añoraba la soledad, cuando no le molestaba en lo absoluto el hallarse solo. _

"_¿Sasuke-kun?"_

_Un suspiro cansado salía de sus labios al sentir que lo llamaban de su espalda. Ya sabía quien era, y no se sentía con ánimos para escuchar sus constantes lamentos al no aceptar sus sentimientos. _

"_Quiero estar solo Sakura" ― le dijo con indiferencia._

_Ella se le quedo observando en silencio, podía notar a través del vidrio de la ventana aquellos ojos…_

…_aquella mirada llena de soledad. _

_No comprendía, no lograba entender el porqué no le permitía curar su dolor. Ella era capaz de dar cualquier cosa por él, solo deseaba hacerlo feliz._

_Solo bastaba con decirle que si, y ella estaría dispuesta a todo. _

_¿Por qué él no podía ver aquello? ¿Por qué no le daba la oportunidad…? Ella estaba segura que su amor era tan grande como para sacarlo de aquella oscuridad. Si tan solo se lo permitiera…_

…_si tan solo le dejase acercarse…_

_Pero como siempre, este no le decía nada. _

_Aquello solo lograba deprimirla más. Nunca le había gustado verle así. Y ahora, no sabía porque, pero últimamente este se notaba mucho más ido…_

…_más solitario que de costumbre. _

_A su mente venía el recuerdo de esa chica, aquella morena de ojos blanquecinos. Cuando le había pedido que se alejara de Sasuke_

_¿Acaso ella había cumplido con su promesa? ¿Podía ser que por eso él se encontraba de esa manera? _

_Tenía que consultarle, aunque este se molestara, debía preguntarle. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun… ¿Has…visto a Hinata?" ― a través del reflejo en la ventana, pudo observar como por unos segundos el rostro de este reflejaba algo más que solo indiferencia. Angustiada solo pudo insistir una vez más con aquella pregunta, temerosa de que este se irritara con ella, o que aquella respuesta sea un "Si, la he visto", o algo mucho peor. _

"_Eso no es asunto tuyo ― volteo para quedársele viendo de manera inquisidora. Aquella pelirosa se limito solo a bajar la mirada, temía que este se diera cuenta que por ella aquella chica se había alejado de su persona. Este se quedo observándola unos segundos, en sus ojos se notaba su disgusto ― no molestes, ni vuelvas a nombrármela ¿queda claro?" ― irritado volvió a posar su vista en el cielo_.

_La chica soltó un suave suspiro de alivio. Por unos momentos podía haber jurado que este se había dado cuenta. Pero sonrió levemente al percatarse que no fue así, que aquella morena había cumplido su petición._

_Debo agradecerle… ― pensó aquella chica sin quitarle la vista de la espalda del moreno"_

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho en la puerta para acceder a ese lugar, había sido él. Había descargado su frustración en un solo golpe contra el metal. Todo por no poder sacarla de su mente, de sus pensamientos.

_Soy un estupido…_

La odiaba, la detestaba más que ha nadie en este mundo. Y se aborrecía a si mismo por su constante debilidad, por intentar en vano el sacarla de su mente.

Molesto abrió la puerta, y así de furioso le golpeo al salir.

Ya habían tocado la campana para dar inicio a las clases.

El día de hoy no tendría piedad con nadie, descargaría con cualquiera que se atreviese a dirigirle la palabra.

Respiro profundamente mientras iba a paso lento a sus respectivas clases, debía calmarse y pensar con claridad las cosas. Intentaría al menos por una vez el no dejarse llevar tanto por sus emociones, y concentrarse solamente en lo que debía serle importante

…sus metas, su deseo de ser mejor y el numero uno.

Un golpe. Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que alguien venía en su mismo camino, hasta que sus hombros se rozaron.

Irritado volteo levemente para ver a la estupida persona que no se había fijado por donde iba, y había chocado levemente con el. Pero la sorpresa llegaba a su rostro al ver al sujeto en cuestión…

…al notar aquella triste mirada una vez más.

_¿Por qué…? _ — se pregunto internamente. Suspiro cansado al instante que cerraba sus ojos. Volteo con rapidez. Debía irse del lugar, no sabría que decirle si ella llegase a hablarle.

No eran amigos, nunca lo llegaron a ser, entonces… ¿Por qué le era tan difícil?

Así fue como continuo su andar luego de maldecir a su suerte y destino. Este se estaba empeñando en ponerla en su camino

…y el no miraría atrás para hacerle frente.

----

Se había quedado con las ganas de saludarle, pero por su timidez y miedo no había conseguido soltar palabra alguna. Solo se había quedado viendo en silencio como este volteaba para comenzar a alejarse.

Lo había intentado. Pretendió llamarle, pero simplemente las palabras no lograron salir de sus labios. La tristeza volvía a abordarla, en sus ojos podía verse reflejado su dolor, se encontraban deseos de expresar aquella emoción.

Con la mirada empañada continuo su camino.

Toda esa escena había estado siendo presenciada por un chico de mirada azulina. Ese era su primer día de clases en aquel instituto, y a decir verdad, estaba algo perdido en cuanto al salón que le correspondía ir. Pero se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo al ver a esos morenos chocar levemente entre si, y le había intrigado más el hecho de que aquella muchacha había hecho un intento por decirle algo a ese pelinegro, pero solo se había limitado al final por bajar la mirada.

Había conseguido divisar sus ojos deseosos por soltar unas lágrimas. Fue inevitable para su persona el no irritarse al ver que ese chico parecía no importarle el intento que había hecho esa peliazul por hablarle.

_Es un Teme insensible…_ ― pensó para si

Con sus puños apretados observaba a ambos chicos caminar en dirección contraria, podía observar como de vez en cuando aquella morena volteaba levemente, solo para bajar su vista una vez más, y continuar con su camino.

"¿Te has perdido? ¿Eres nuevo, verdad?" — una voz proveniente de su espalda le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Volteo con rapidez para ver a aquella persona, lo cual era seguro que era una mujer. Su tono de voz se lo había indicado

No había que ser un genio para percatarse de eso.

"Si, soy nuevo" — dijo con una sonrisa mientras se giraba. Pero enmudeció al instante que sus ojos azules se toparon con uno color esmeralda.

Un rosa pálido comenzó a adornar sus mejillas.

"Eso me pareció, nunca antes te había visto ― le contesto aquella pelirosa mientras le regalaba una sonrisa ― por cierto, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura"

Aquella sonrisa había provocado de aquel rubio quedara embobado y sin poder decir palabra alguno, solo se había limitado a quedarse prendado de ella, y de su mano extendida. Ella le estaba dando la bienvenida. Y para su persona…

…sin duda una de las mejores.

"Etto...seh, yo soy…Uzumaki Naruto" ― logro articular con notoria vergüenza mientras estrechaba aquella suave mano. Solo estaba en su pensamiento el que no se la volvería a lavar. Al menos por el día de hoy.

Pero para la sorpresa de ambos, en ese instante unos chicos corrían rumbo a sus salones con extrema prisa, golpeando de paso al ojiazul ― que no sabiendo realmente lo que había ocurrido, ni de donde agarrarse ―, solo atino por estirar las manos y cerrar sus ojos...

…las cuales por unos segundos tocaban algo muy blando. Claro, que después de eso solo pudo oír un grito proveniente de la chica, mientras a sus sentidos llegaba un aura oscura procedente de esta misma.

Con temor el rubio comenzó a abrir sus ojos, solo para toparse con una furiosa pelirosa. Ahí vino a percatarse de que sus manos seguían percibiendo ese "blandito".

Sus manos…estaban en los pechos de la muchacha, y él aún no hacía ningún movimiento por sacarlas del lugar.

De los labios del chico intentaban salir palabras de disculpas, de que él no había sido el culpable, de que lo lamentaba ― aunque en verdad, le había gustado la sensación ―, pero nada salía de su boca…

…solo frases entrecortadas.

"¡Naruto Baka!" ― fue lo último que escucho antes de recibir un puñetazo por parte de la ojiverde. Este quedo estampado en la pared del frente, mientras ella respiraba agitadamente por el coraje.

Una vez ya calmada, esta solo le miro una vez más enfadada, para luego voltear con desprecio e irse refunfuñando a su salón de clases.

Entre tanto el rubio aún yacía en el suelo inconciente por el golpe, pero su expresión no mostraba para nada dolor, más bien era de gusto.

-------------

No pudo concentrarse en clases, aquel desprecio obtenido por parte del moreno había causado que el dolor aumentase, que la angustia creciera en su corazón.

Siempre era molestada por otras alumnas, siempre había sido invisible a la vista de todos. El desprecio era algo constante en su vida después de todo.

Solo le faltaba recordar todos los continuos rechazos de su Padre para empezar…

…y el sentirse peor, porque no se había despedido antes de que este se fuera de viaje con su hermana.

Solo podía ocultar su tristeza bajo el flequillo de su chasquilla, esperando a que todos abandonaran el salón de clases, para así dejarla desahogarse con tranquilidad

…sola, como tantas otras veces.

"¿Supiste? Parece que un chico nuevo ha desafiado al capitán del equipo de soccer" — escucho en un susurro a la salida de su salón. Pero realmente no le tomo mucha importancia, no era de su incumbencia.

No estaba de ánimos para nada

"¿Cómo? ― se escucho nuevamente, pero esta vez era la voz de otro chico — ¿Pero el capitán no es Uchiha Sasuke?"

La sorpresa llego al rostro de aquella frágil muchacha. Sonrió con nostalgia pensando en que ella no sabía nada realmente de aquel chico, nunca le había comentado que él hiciera algún deporte, y mucho menos que era el capitán del equipo de fútbol.

Todo eso le llevaba a cuestionarse, a pensar el porqué se había creado una especie de vacío una vez creado ese quiebre en su relación. Realmente no sabía como llamarle exactamente, pero a su lado, se sentía protegida.

Una vez más bajaba la cabeza mientras recordaba todos aquellos pocos momentos en los cuales estuvo junto a ese moreno, en todas aquellas ocasiones podía sentir ese aire de soledad rodeándolo. A su mente venía aquella mirada oscura, esas oscuras orbes que aunque muchos creían que no mostraban más que indiferencia…

…ella podía ver en ellos, un ahogado deseo por llorar.

Había una pena instalada en su corazón, así como en el de ella. Sus miradas eran muy similares.

_Pero a la vez es muy diferente a mí, ya que yo sí he logrado desahogarme._

Al abrir sus blancas orbes, pudo notar como la angustia había disminuido notablemente, que una suave sonrisa comenzaba a instalarse en sus labios.

Muchas veces las personas no logran ver bien, se ciegan al dolor del otro solo para concentrarse en el de uno mismo. Aquella frágil chica había podido ver a través de máscara del moreno, pero nunca había hecho el intento de consultarle en porqué de su desconsuelo.

Y aunque se sintiera triste porque talvez ya sea muy tarde, una parte de ella se sentía feliz por comprender del porqué se sentía tan a gusto a su lado.

_Compartíamos algo, éramos compañeros de soledad._

Ya más tranquila comenzó a guardar sus útiles con rapidez. No estaba segura si debía ir a ese lugar, pero una parte de ella deseaba estar a su lado. Saber si estaba bien.

Y aunque sea de manera indirecta, brindarle el apoyo que este seguro necesita.

Mientras iba rumbo a donde práctica el equipo de soccer, iba meditando en la promesa que le había hecho a aquella pelirosa. Aún no estaba del todo segura si había hecho lo correcto, después de todo ella ni siquiera era amiga de aquel chico

¿Por qué le había pedido exactamente que se alejara de él? No lo entendía, su mente no hallaba la respuesta a aquella interrogante, pero el solo hecho de ver a alguien sufrir…

…si ella podía evitar eso, era feliz. No le gustaba ver a las personas tristes, y mucho menos por su culpa. Era por eso que había preferido apartarse, aunque no era lo que realmente deseaba su corazón.

_¿Estaré faltando ahora a mi promesa? _ — se consultaba mientras se detenía a medio camino. Con una mano a la altura de su pecho meditaba ante aquella duda ―…_no se…yo…la verdad…quiero verle._

La sorpresa llegaba a su rostro al notar que una lágrima había escapado de uno de sus blancas pupilas. Hasta ese momento pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que ese chico había entrado en su vida en tan corto tiempo.

Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos mientras sujetaba con fuerza su bolso contra su pecho, talvez alentándose a dar el siguiente paso, o quizás meditando todo lo ocurrido.

Al abrirlos, en estos se podían ver una mayor determinación. Y así sin más, se hecho a correr. Rumbo a la cancha de fútbol

_No me acercare, no estaré incumpliendo mi palabra. _

--------------

Uchiha Sasuke era conocido por ser un chico frío y reservado. No permitía que nadie se acercara más de la cuenta, ni tampoco él hacía el intento por entablar una amistad con alguien.

Los diez jugadores de su equipo le tenían una gran admiración y respeto, no solo porque era un excelente capitán y deportista, si no que también, porque era un gran estudiante, muy responsable e inteligente. Un prodigio como muchos dirían.

Pero aunque estos fueran sus compañeros desde hace ya dos años, nunca se habían atrevido a hablarle como lo hacía en estos momentos el chico de cabellera rubia que se encontraba frente a ellos. Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos por el exceso de confianza del rubiales, al retar delante de todos a su capitán. Y mucho más al tratarlo de "Teme".

"Hpmh" ― el moreno sonrió con arrogancia ante aquel reto. Le había estado ignorando durante todas las clases, pero como un Uchiha…

…le era imposible rechazar un desafío.

"¿Qué me dices Teme? ― con el puño alzado hacía su rival, el rubio esperaba ansioso por la respuesta de este. Solo para escuchar un "Como quieras" por parte de este. Sonrió de manera muy confiada luego de oírle. ― ¡Ya veras como te ganare!"

El moreno solo le observaba con indiferencia, notando como el ojiazul de vez en cuando volteaba en dirección hacía donde estaban unas chicas. Y por como lo había estado hostigando en clases, todo eso le daba a entender que la Haruno era la razón de esa "rivalidad" con su persona.

Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios ante eso, no entendía como aquel chico podía ser tan infantil. Pero realmente no le importaba mucho, ya tenía alguien con quien descargar su frustración.

Así fue como luego de unos minutos, casi todo el instituto se encontraba rodeando aquella cancha en la cual ambos chicos se enfrentarían. Expectantes observaban como los rivales se miraban de manera desafiante, antes de que uno de los compañeros del Uchiha hiciera sonar el silbato del comienzo del partido.

El moreno era un experto en deportes, siempre había sido muy hábil para ese tipo de cosas, además que también se esforzaba mucho para ser el mejor. Todos los entrenamientos hasta ya no poder dar un paso más, rindieron sus frutos a la larga.

No le estaba costando nada el evadir a aquel chico y correr hasta el arco contrario, pero debía admitir que el ojiazul era muy persistente.

El pelinegro le escuchaba reclamar después de haber metido con gran facilidad el primer y segundo gol, también llegaban a sus oídos los gritos de todas esas chicas que iban a verle siempre entrenar, entre ellas se encontraba la pelirosa. Y como lo había supuesto, el rubio estaba que echaba humos por eso.

Sonrió con arrogancia ante su supremacía, no por nada era el numero uno en deportes.

Nuevamente el balón estaba en su poder, iba corriendo a toda velocidad, seguido muy de cerca por el Uzumaki. Pero en una de esas miradas de reojo hacía su rival, vio a aquel pintor, este había reemplazado la imagen del rubio. Aquello por unos segundos lo había hecho trastabillar. Provocando que la distancia entre ambos se acortara.

Sacudió su cabeza para así borrar de su mente aquello. No entendía el porqué venía a su mente aquel chico, pero por ahora no debía desconcentrarse. Estaba frente al arco, y todos le observaban con expectación

…hasta aquella peliazul.

_¿E-Eh? ¿H-Hinata? ― _Al verlaentre los espectadores provoco que se desconcentrara por unos segundos, que sus pensamientos se fueran a aquella despedida entre ambos, que el encuentro antes de clases viniera a su mente; que aquella mirada llena de preocupación con la cual esta le observaba en estos instantes…

…no le permitiera centrarse en anotar otro punto a su favor.

Cerró sus ojos en un intento de apartarla de sus pensamientos, de solo visualizar la portería que se encontraba en frente. Lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo, arrojando en aquel tiro toda su rabia, toda su frustración tras la despedida.

"¡Argh…!" ― ese grito provoco que abriera sus ojos rápidamente, solo para ver que el balón había estampado en el rostro del chico a quien se estaba enfrentando. Le veía sangrar de la nariz, pero sonreía con confianza

Aquello había descolocado por completo al pelinegro, realmente no entendía muy bien como le había dado alcance, y mucho menos cuando se interpuso entre la trayectoria de la pelota y el arco.

"Te v-venceré, y-ya lo verás" ― lograba articular a duras penas el chico que se encontraba frente al pelinegro. Se veía cansado y sangrante, pero en su mirada se podía apreciar una gran determinación.

Estaba decidido a vencerle, aún si ya no podía dar un paso.

El Uchiha le observaba en silencio, su mirada se oscureció por unos segundos. Irritado le dio la espalda, había perdido las ganas de jugar.

"Me rindo ― soltó luego de unos momentos. Todos le veían con gran sorpresa, jamás habían escuchado de los labios de aquel chico esa palabra. De por si era muy competitivo, pero ahora… ― has ganado"

"¿E-Eh? ― El ojiazul se había quedado de una pieza. Una gran rabia crecía en su interior. Así fue como furioso veía que el moreno se alejaba. No espero mucho más y se puso de pie, en segundos le había dado alcance. Lo alzaba del cuello de su camisa ― ¿Cómo que te rindes? ¡No! ¡Esta no es la victoria que quería!"

Se hallaba furioso, aquel pelinegro podía ver aquel sentimiento expresado en sus orbes.

En ese instante llegaba ante ellos una angustiada pelirosa. Con lágrimas en sus ojos le pedía al Uzumaki que lo soltara, más después de ver como este le había dado un puñetazo en el rostro al notar aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia por parte del Uchiha.

--------

Mientras tanto una peliazul les veía con preocupación, ella había podido percatarse de aquel cambio en la mirada del moreno, justo con el instante en que el rubio le decía que no le vencería, que le veía con determinación.

_Demo… ¿Por qué? ― _ se consultaba con latente inquietud. Podía apreciar como el ojinegro se soltaba del agarre, para luego limpiarse la sangre que brotaba de sus labios tras recibir el golpe.

Tras decir unas palabras que ella no lograba escuchar, le vio alejarse del lugar con lentitud, asiendo caso omiso de los gritos de su rival, y de los constantes llamados de su compañera.

Se encontraba inquieta, no sabía si ir en pos de él, o no acercársele como había prometido.

Negó con suavidad. No era tiempo para pensar en eso ahora. Ella deseaba saber si se encontraba bien, no podría estar tranquila si no iba a preguntarle por su estado.

-----

"No me interesa si no es esa la manera en que querías ganar, me he aburrido de esto"

Dicho eso se soltó del agarre del cual había estado preso. Se dispuso a marcharse

"E-Espérame S-Sasuke-kun" ― angustiada la muchacha de ojos color jade se disponía a seguirlo. Pero las palabras de este hicieron que se detuviera, que bajara la mirada en un intento de contener aquellas lágrimas que luchaban por salir

"Déjame en paz Sakura, no me molestes"

Y sin decir otra frase, comenzó a alejarse, ignorando por completo los reproches de su rival por haber tratado a aquella chica de esa manera.

A aquel moreno no le importaba nada, ya muchas veces le había dicho a aquella chica que lo dejara en paz. Y ahora por su culpa un chico nuevo se había pasado el día hostigándolo. Y todo solo por el hecho de que él pasaba de ella.

Aún sumido en sus pensamientos llegó a un lavado que estaba a la intemperie y abrió la llave para limpiarse la boca sangre que había brotado de su labio. En ese instante sintió una presencia a su espalda, pero no volteo a verle. Pensaba que si le ignoraba, talvez así le dejarían tranquilo.

Hasta que escucho su nombre en un susurro. Él conocía ese tono.

"¿A que has venido? ― le pregunto con evidente indiferencia, sin hacer el mínimo intento de voltear a verla. Los segundos pasaban, y ella aún no respondía a su pregunta. Eso en verdad lograba enfadarlo ― ¡te he hecho una pregunta!" ― Volteo a verla molesto, irritado porque ella solo se limitaba a bajar la mirada.

Había intentado articular palabra alguna, deseaba decirle, preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Después de todo ellos habían decidido alejarse. Y todo eso había sido causado por ella. Por la promesa a aquella chica.

"Ya veo ― hablo con arrogancia el moreno luego de unos segundos más en silencio ― así que sí eres como las demás… ― ella levanto la mirada al escucharle decir esas palabras, no entendía a que se refería con ellas, y mucho menos aquella mirada que este le estaba brindando. Asustada por como este se iba a acercando a su persona, termino con su espalda pegada a una pared del establecimiento. El rostro del moreno ahora solo se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados. Este la había acorralado en ese lugar. ― dime… ¿Estas esperando esto, verdad?"

Las mejillas de aquella ojiblanca se tiñeron de un rojo intenso al sentir los labios del chico unirse con los de ella.

Él la estaba besando, este era su primer beso.

Y uno con quien jamás se espero.

Pero lo que no sabían es que alguien más se hallaba en ese lugar, y había presenciado todo. Y furioso el personaje se dio la media vuelta para irse, teniendo claro que tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

**Fin Chapter 8:-**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_Hi. Buenas Tardes. _

_Siento la tardanza (esto ya es costumbre…), pero sin inspiración en verdad cuesta mucho sacar un capitulo adelante. Espero me entiendan._

_Si fuera por mi, colocaría todas las semanas una continuación, pero de por si soy alguien bastante perfeccionista; y cuando no me gusta algo que he escrito…no lo subo hasta que no me convenza al menos un poco. _

_Igual espero que este capitulo halla sido de su agrado, lo he hecho más largo en compensación por mi tardanza. _

_Me gustaría dar la __**bienvenida **__a mis __**nuevos lectores**__, me alegra que la historia este siendo de su agrado. En verdad se les agradece de corazón._

_Quiero volver a recalcar que este es un fic de __**"Amor Lento"**__, no esperen avances rápidos entre los personajes, porque no los habrá. _

_Porque aunque Sasuke halla besado a Hinata en este capitulo, ellos aún no esta enamorados. _

_No explicare el porqué de que el Uchiha le besó, me gustaría que sacaran sus propias conclusiones y me las dijeran en el review._

_**¿Por qué creen que la ha besado? ¿Cómo reaccionara Hinata ante eso? ¿Y quien a sido la persona que los estaba observando? ¿Y que creen que hará ese personaje al respecto? **_

_Por supuesto quiero agradecer a __**todos**__ quienes me dejaron un comentario. Arigato chicos._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	9. Las Consecuencias de un Beso

**Genero:** Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

**Beta:** Dollisapi Do Tao (Muchas gracias)

_- pensamientos_

- _"Flash Back"_

- "Hablan"

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

**Las Consecuencias de un Beso**

La mañana llega junto con esa calida brisa, aquella que indica la venida próxima de la primavera

_Primavera… _― pensaba con cierta vergüenza aquella morena, mientras con suavidad y timidez rozaba sus labios, en un intento de recuperar aquella calidez sentida hace una semana atrás. Aún podía notar aquellas mariposas en su estomago, e inclusive el feroz bombardeo de su frágil corazón.

Una sutil sonrisa se comenzaba a dibujar en sus labios. No podía describir con exactitud que era lo que sentía, ella nunca había dado un beso, por lo que pensaba que talvez todas las chicas lo sentirían de esa forma, tan maravillosa para su persona.

El rojizo de sus mejillas comenzaba a expandirse por todo su rostro, mucho más al visualizar en su mente aquel momento. Se revolvió entre las sabanas mientras reía tímidamente, como toda una colegiala.

Eso era después de todo, pero nunca lo había parecido hasta ahora. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba entre giros. Claro, hasta caer al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

_¿P-Porque…? ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? _ ― pensó con preocupación una vez calmado el dolor del golpe, debido a su torpeza.

""_Ya veo ― hablo con arrogancia el moreno luego de unos segundos más en silencio ― así que sí eres como las demás… ― ella levanto la mirada al escucharle decir esas palabras, no entendía a que se refería con ellas, y mucho menos aquella mirada que este le estaba brindando. Asustada por como este se iba a acercando a su persona, termino con su espalda pegada a una pared del establecimiento. El rostro del moreno ahora solo se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados. Este la había acorralado en ese lugar. ― dime… ¿Estas esperando esto, verdad?"_

_Un rosado pálido tomaba posesión en sus mejillas. Con sus ojos aún reflejando aquella sorpresa, pudo ver como este cerraba los suyos mientras pasaba sus manos por su cintura, atrayéndola así más a su persona. _

_Podía percibir unos revoloteos en su estomago, como si cientos de mariposas volaran de un lado para el otro. Sin saber exactamente que hacer, ella solo atinaba a apretar sus manos, que yacían a cada lado de su persona. Pero el sentir como en unos segundos este aplicaba más presión a su cuerpo, provoco que de sus labios se escapara un suave quejido._

_Fue en ese instante que sintió como la lengua de este invadía su cavidad bucal, profundizando aquello que había comenzado, y robándole el poco aliento que le quedaba. En un comienzo no atino a nada, era sorpresa tras sorpresa, y ella no estaba acostumbrada a estas después de todo. _

_Siempre había sido invisible._

_No entendía realmente como, ni porque, después de todo ella nunca había dado un beso, y ahora…_

…_todo era tan confuso para su persona. Demo, le estaba correspondiendo de la misma manera. _

_Con lentitud este comenzaba a alejarse, a distanciar sus labios. Ella volvía a perderse en aquel mar negro de sus ojos. Su corazón aún latía con la misma intensidad._

_Ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento perdido. _

_Ella deseaba preguntarle el porqué, pero al intentar articular palabra..._

…_nada salía. Sus labios se movían, pero nada lograba modular en verdad._

_Estaba nerviosa, inclusive podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, el cual iba en aumento al apreciar media sonrisa en el rostro del moreno. _

_¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? _

_El frágil corazón de la chica se estremeció. De pronto unas enormes ganas de llorar comenzaron a inundar sus sentidos. Bajo su mirada, para que este no lo notara. _

_Se sentía insignificante, pequeña ante él. Estaba claro que solo lo había hecho para molestarle, sus ojos se lo habían mostrado. Y sus labios se lo confirmaban. _

_Palabras, una frase soltada con la más absoluta frialdad, con un despotismo que le destrozaba el alma. _

_Y es así como le vio voltear para marcharse. Dejándola de rodillas en el suelo, sintiéndose tan insignificante como nunca antes. _

"_Hinata-san ¿se siente bien?""_

Sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar lo pasado. Ni siquiera lograba entenderse a si misma, ¿Por qué sentirse feliz, si en verdad debería estar molesta?. No lograba comprenderlo.

""_Y es así como a la princesita le fue robado su primer beso ― su sonrisa, esta cada vez se mostraba más socarrona ― ¿No fue como en tu novela, verdad?""_

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de enfrentarle en los días siguientes, como mucho lograba pasar junto a él, pero sin levantar su mirada, le era imposible verle a los ojos. No tenía el valor suficiente.

_Debería haberle pegado o algo así ¿no?, haberle dicho que no tenía derecho a hacer eso, y mucho menos si era por jugar… ¿verdad? ― _Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Una cansada sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse después de este_ ―…me es imposible, yo…no soy así. _

------

Trataba de poner atención en clases, de lograr captar cada uno de los ejercicios de aritmética que el maestro explicaba con detenimiento en el pizarrón, pero le era imposible. El recuerdo de ese tarde volvía a su mente como flashes, impidiéndole así obtener unos buenos apuntes, o comprender aunque sea un poco la ecuación expuesta

"_Señorita Hyuuga, Señorita Hyuuga" _

_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ― _Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios mientras cerrabas sus ojos. Estaba cansada, desde ese día no había conseguido dormir bien, solo por estar pensando en aquel beso. Aquello la había confundido tanto.

Fue en eso cuando escucho un golpe, sus ojos se encontraron con los del profesor, este se encontraba frente a su persona. Lucia enfadado.

"G-Gomen…" ― solo aquella disculpa logro articular con suma vergüenza. Los ojos de todos los alumnos se hallaban en su persona, y a ella jamás le había gustado ser el centro de atención. Solo se había limitado a bajar la mirada, esperando quizás que esta se la tragase, y le evitara sentirse más apenada de lo que ya estaba.

-------

Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios mientras trataba de controlar el rubor en sus mejillas, avergonzada porque todos los que pasaban frente a ella, se le quedaban observando y murmuraban entre si.

Nunca la habían castigado, y ahora se hallaba cargando una cubeta con agua en cada mano, y todo por no poder sacarse de la mente aquella escena.

…_Esto seguro queda en mi expediente _― pensaba con amargura. Su mirada fue a parar a la ventana que se encontraba frente a su persona, veía como las aves volaban en lo alto del cielo. Libres, sin ninguna preocupación. Les observo con fascinación, perdida en los sutiles movimientos de sus alas.

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

""_Mira Okassan, esa se a separado de sus amigas ― una pequeña niña de cabello azulino señalaba al cielo, donde unas hermosas aves surcaban con plenitud. _

_Con una sonrisa su madre se puso a su altura mientras acariciaba su cabello ― ¿P-Porque Okassan?" ― Aquella mujer de blanquecina mirada observo con cierta amargura a aquella ave de color azulino. Entendía perfectamente el porqué de su cansado vuelo, pero…_

…_una niña pequeña, ella no podría._

"_Descuida Hina-chan, ya veras que pronto alcanzara a sus amigas, seguro su camino a sido más dificultoso." _

_Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron tras aquellas palabras, su corazón se llenaba una gran tibieza al enterarse que pronto aquella pequeña ave no estaría más sola, si no, que pronto se reuniría junto a sus amigos. _

_Solo podía sonreír mientras les despedía con una de sus manos"_

"¿Hinata-san? ¿Por qué llora?" ― Tras aquella pregunta solo bajo su vista al suelo. Había recordado a su madre, hace tiempo que esas memorias no habían transitado sus pensamientos. Los hermosos recuerdos habían sido sustituidos por esas amargas escenas, por los cadáveres de los suyos.

En ese instante percibió la tibieza de unos dedos bajo su mentón, con suavidad el chico le invitaba a mirarle. Lucia preocupado

Las mejillas de la peliazul se tornaron rosa pálido por su repentina cercanía. Se encontraba completamente enmudecida, perdida en aquellos ojos negros.

"¿Por qué no me cuenta? ¿O es que ese sujeto se atrevió a molestarle de nuevo?" ― su tono reflejaba su preocupación. Más la vergüenza de aquella muchacha aumento al percibir un suave roce en su mejilla. Este había limpiado esa cristalina gota, la cual mostraba cuanto extrañaba a su madre, lo mucho que la necesitaba a su lado.

"Muévete, estas en mi camino" ― aquel tono frío proveniente de uno de sus lados la hizo estremecer. Ya sabía a quien pertenecía, pero aún no se sentía con las fuerzas para enfrentarlo.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pálido, pero bajaba la mirada para ocultarlo.

Una sonrisa socarrona se asomaba en aquel blanco rostro del Uchiha, al observar lo que su presencia le estaba causando a la morena. Se había percatado que desde lo ocurrido entre ellos, aquella chica no se atrevía a mirarle. Literalmente salía huyendo de su persona.

Él aún no se encontraba del todo seguro del porqué la había besado, ni tampoco había contado que desde ocurrido _eso, _ con mayor razón ella estaría en sus pensamientos. Pero desde que la había besado esa tarde, no había logrado olvidarse de aquel beso.

Y eso en verdad lograba irritarle.

Se suponía que lo había hecho para que lo dejara en paz, para lograr comprobar que ella era como todas las otras, y que después de haberla besado…

…iría corriendo hacia su persona en búsqueda de más.

¿Pero que había pasado?

_Ella no me busco, si no que arrancaba de mí. ― _ No podía ocultar su molestia. Sus ojos lo reflejaban, no podía evitar mirarla con rabia. Ella lo había ignorado, y su orgullo se había hecho trizas.

Había decidido que haría un borrón y cuenta nueva, que se olvidaría de aquella chica, que intentaría no pensarla más. Pero ¿Qué había pasado?, la había visto con ese sujeto, aquel que ahora se encontraba observándolo en silencio. No entendía, pero sus pies lo habían llevado donde ellos, hasta percatarse que se encontraba frente a sus personas, formulando aquella pregunta de manera irritada.

"Sasuke-san ― la voz de aquel chico lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, de los recuerdos de aquella tarde. Sus ojos se enfrentaron en silencio. ― ¿ ha subido de peso?. Porque el pasillo es lo bastante grande, como para que usted pase sin problemas. Si…"

No pudo terminar de hablar, un puño fue a parar a su mejilla, tirándolo de paso al suelo.

"No te vengas a pasar de listo conmigo"

Su mirada mostraba su molestia, lo furioso que ese chico lo hacía ponerse. Aquel pintor solo levanto un poco la mirada, observaba atónito aquellos ojos negros. Más solo pudo sonreír.

Eso en verdad lograba más sacar de sus casillas al Uchiha.

Con lentitud este se fue poniendo de pie, aún con aquella expresión en el rostro veía en silencio la mirada llena de preocupación de la ojiblanca.

Se acerco a ella despacio, notando de reojo como el capitán del equipo de fútbol contemplaba cada uno de sus actos. Eso era justamente lo que esperaba.

"Hinata-san ¿Por qué no vamos entonces al salón de artes?. Así podría posar para mi"

Los colores tomaron posesión de las mejillas de aquella frágil chica, que levemente se giraba para ver el rostro del chico que le había robado su primer beso. Este lucía tranquilo, pero en sus ojos podía notarse un extraño brillo.

No estaba segura de que responder, después de todo ella estaba castigada; es decir, que no debía moverse de ese lugar ¿no?

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Con una mano a la altura de su pecho trataba de controlar sus palpitaciones, de poder articular palabra alguna sin antes caer desmayada por su constante timidez.

Pero cuando por fin pensaba que podría decir algo, aquel pintor cogió sus manos. Ella solo pudo quedarse muda, viendo con asombro y notoria vergüenza aquella sonrisa que este le brindaba. Un suspiro de derrota escapaba imperceptiblemente de sus labios.

Estaba claro, no podría decirle que no.

Solo pudo asentir con lentitud.

"C-Con su permiso Sasuke-kun ― decía el pelinegro con aquella sonrisa tan característica suya, mientras pasaba junto a él ― después de todo, lo puso más fácil de lo que pensé."

Aquello último se lo dijo en un susurro, antes de que se fuera alejando con aquella morena de la mano. Dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo, con su frustración plasmada en sus puños. Estos se encontraban apretados en un intento de controlarse, de parar aquel fuego que crecía incontrolablemente en su interior.

Deseaba partirle el rostro a aquel chico, quitarle esa estupida sonrisa de la cara.

"¡Teme! ― Aquel grito lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Irritado volvió su vista al frente, para evitar que aquel rubio que venia a su encuentro notara aquella expresión en su persona. ― ¡¿Qué te crees?! Me dejaste hablando…"

Pero no pudo terminar, aquel moreno le dio la espalda, ignorándolo por completo. Aquello más lograba molestar a aquel ojiazul. Desde hacía una semana que comenzó a conocerlo mediante pleitos, que a decir verdad eran hablados la mayoría de las veces por su persona, ya que aquel moreno parecía estar siempre sumido en sus pensamientos. Ignorándolo como siempre.

No había logrado sacarle ninguna palabra del porqué se había dejado perder esa tarde, y aunque le insistiese una y otra vez que le dijera, que volviera a competir con él; este solo se daba la media vuelta, dejándolo como un idiota. Pasando completamente de su persona.

No entendía el porqué era así, ni siquiera Sakura había sido capaz de contestar aquella interrogante. Ella solo le había dicho que Sasuke no le contaba nada, que desde hace mucho tiempo el era así de retraído, que siempre se hallaba solo. Más aquella soledad era algo que él mismo se buscaba, porque no permitía que nadie se le acercase.

…inclusive a ella misma.

Aún podía recordar la mirada de esa chica al decirle todo eso, la tristeza reflejada en aquellos ojos verdes era algo que le dolía de sobremanera. A él le había gustado aquella sonrisa cuando le vio por primera vez, esa luz que aquellos ojos color jade desprendían era algo que lo había embelezado a más no poder. Más al notar que la tristeza se posaban en ellos al hablar con el moreno, mientras este le ignoraba o le decía que lo dejase tranquilo, que era una molestia…

…no había conseguido resistir su rabia, y desde ese momento no dejo de molestarlo. De incitarle a que peleara con él.

Él pensaba que aquel chico era un maldito insensible, que se creía superior a todo el mundo, y que por eso los ignoraba a todos. Pero aquella percepción se vio levemente alterada al observar sus movimientos hace una semana.

"No molestes, no estoy de humor Dobe" ― dicho aquellas palabras de la manera más fría, este comenzó a alejarse de su persona.

Estaba más que claro que esa morena significaba algo para él, todavía no podía estar seguro de que, pero después de ese día…

…muchas veces lo había visto quedársele mirando, o volteando a verla cuando esta pasaba llena de vergüenza junto a el. Solo en esos momentos lograba verse algo más que solo frialdad en su mirada.

"Que pena, y yo que quería que me acompañaras al salón de artes"

Al escucharle aquel moreno detuvo su paso, más no volteo a verle. El Uzumaki sonrió ante su reacción, eso le demostraba que no estaba equivocado.

"…Has lo que quieras, no me interesa"

Metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, prosiguió con su camino. Dejando a un ojiazul bastante irritado, pensando en lo poco que entendía a ese chico.

_Che. Yo sí iré a ver que harán esos dos, para que este Teme vea que…es un Baka. ― _ estaba decidido, en sus ojos se podía ver la determinación que lo caracterizaba. Más un escalofrío lo recorrió de tomo a lomo, provocando que se detuviera en medio del camino.

Había recordado, una memoria de hace unos días. Provocando que en su rostro se dibujara una mueca llena de pavor.

_Procura no pensar en eso Naruto, tienes una misión que cumplir, no dejes que eso te altere _― y repitiéndose aquellas palabras una y otra vez en su mente, prosiguió con su camino.

-------

Había llegado a la azotea, su lugar favorito en aquel instituto

Se hallaba recostado, viendo como las aves volaban de un lado para el otro en pequeños manadas. Aquello solo le indicaba que otra tormenta llegaría próximamente.

Eso no podía irritarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Seria otra noche en vela gracias a esta.

"…_después de todo, lo puso más fácil de lo que pensé." _

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios al recordar las palabras de aquel pintor. Molesto se volteo para uno de sus lados. Irritado porque a su mente volvía a venir esa escena. Ambos de la mano alejándose de su persona, mientras él solo pudo quedarse en silencio viendo como desaparecían entre los pasillos

_Kuso… _― replicaba para su interior molesto, mientras cerraba sus ojos en un intento de borrarla de sus pensares. Lo cual le era imposible, como lo era desde que la había conocido. ― "¿Por qué demonios tuve que conocerla? ¿Por qué…no puedo sacármela de la mente?"

A sus pensamientos volvían aquellos momentos pasados junto a esta. A su mente venía aquel recuerdo de esa tarde de navidad, aquellos ojos blanquecinos llenos de soledad, para luego ser reemplazados por esas mismas perlas blancas; pero esta vez…

…llenas de fascinación al probar aquellos pastelillos de la tienda de té.

Media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, al recordar que ella le había dicho que era un amargado, pero de manera muy sutil.

"…Kiss" ― lo había recordado, ese era el nombre de aquel libro que ella le había obsequiado en la Navidad pasada. Mientras se colocaba de pie para luego ir a la baranda, iba pensando en lo mucho que se parecía ese sujeto, a aquel tipo del libro. Era perfecto para el cuento de hadas de aquella morena, y él sabía que debía estar de alguna manera contento por su persona. Entonces…

…¿Por qué no soportaba verla junto a él?, ¿Podría ser acaso el hecho de sentirse identificado de cierta manera con ella, y tenia miedo de perder aquello?

Temor de perder a alguien querido.

…_como a…ellos. ― _Negó fuertemente ante ese pensamiento. Se renegaba incesablemente ante aquella idea. Ella no era nada de su persona después de todo, ¿Qué miedo podía sentir si ella decidía estar con ese chico? ― _no me importa, en lo más mínimo. _

"…Lo que pasa es que es una ingenua, se terminaran aprovechando de su…"

Le era imposible no imaginarse a aquel pintor queriendo sacar provecho de ella, incitándola a que se sacara la ropa, para así pintarla desnuda.

"…inocencia. ― Sus puños se tensaron al visualizar aquello en su mente ― Hpmh, eso le pasaría por Dobe, _por_…_ignorarme para irse con él."_

Al percatarse de aquel pensamiento volteo irritado, frustrado por no entenderse. Porque desde que había entrado aquella chica a su vida, aunque no quería aceptarlo…

…había cambiado.

Su mundo no se encontraba girando sólo a su alrededor, si no que ahora ella era constantemente parte de este. Era exactamente por eso que deseaba sacarla de su mente, porque sentía que estaba dejando de lado su meta.

_¡Kuso…! ― _Irritado emprendió camino hacía la puerta de salida de aquel lugar. Igual de molesto cogió la manilla, para comenzar a bajar por las escaleras ― _solo iré a ver que hace ese Usuratoncachi. _

A paso lento iba camino a aquel salón de artes. Aún con esa duda en su interior, en sus ojos podía verse reflejada aquella incertidumbre, pero aún así continuaba su caminata en silencio, aparentando ante los ojos de los demás que todo estaba bien. Siempre mostrando solo su frialdad, aunque por dentro aquella ya no estaba tan presente. Incluso él, aunque no quería aceptarlo…

…el hielo se estaba derritiendo, poco a poco este se estaba desvaneciendo.

"_Ya veo…así que sí eres como las demás…"_

Sus palabras, están venían a su mente. Dudaba de ellas, siempre lo había hecho, inclusive cuando se las había dicho. Pero en su interior prefería no cuestionarse más aquello, porque aún no lograba comprender el porque la había besado, y era preferible no sacar otras posibles deducciones. Era mejor y más cómodo.

Aunque él seguía pensando que era porque ambos reflejaban la misma soledad, porque eran personas que gustaban de la tranquilidad. Porque tenían cosas en común, aunque sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas.

…_he llegado… ― _Una mueca llena de molestia se dibujo en aquel blanco rostro, no le gustaba ese lugar, y mucho menos el sujeto el cual estaba dentro. Un cansado suspiro se escapaba de sus labios, para luego continuar su caminata. Pero detuvo su paso al ver a aquel rubio en la puerta para acceder a ese sitio. ― _¿Y a este que le pasa? _

Levemente molesto veía como el rubio tomaba la manilla de la puerta, pero luego la soltaba mientras de su boca escapaban unos murmullos poco entendibles para aquel moreno.

A paso lento se situó a su espalda, con sus manos en sus bolsillos se dispuso a hablarle.

"¿Se puede saber que diablos haces Usuratoncachi? ― el aludido solo dio un salto del asombro. Estaba tan metido en sus pensares, que no había percibido al Uchiha en su espalda.

Pero una sonrisa divertida se dibujo segundos después en sus labios, mientras el pelinegro le veía con cierta molestia mezclada con vergüenza. Para él estaba claro de que iba aquella mueca divertida, pero a su persona no le causaba gracia alguna. ― más te vale que no digas nada"

Le termino diciendo de manera amenazante. Aquello provoco que en el rostro Uzumaki la sonrisa se enanchara. Ahora si que el ojinegro se sentía más que un estupido al haber ido, y eso que ni siquiera estaba seguro del porqué se encontraba en ese lugar.

Irritado le dio la espalda al ojiazul.

"Hpmh, no se para que diablos vine ― fue en esos instantes que se escucho que la manilla de la puerta era girada, esta se abría ante la sorpresa de ambos chicos. Sus ojos se encontraron con un sonrojado rostro de la peliazul, que era acompañada de una de las características sonrisas del pintor. ―…_diablos, estupido Naruto. Ahora ella pensara…Kuso._

"…Pero si son Sasuke-kun, y… ¿Eh? ― Los ojos del moreno fueron a para al chico que se encontraba junto al Uchiha, su sonrisa se acrecentó al recordar quien era. Más se podía ver que en el rostro del Uzumaki solo reflejaba miedo y desconcierto. Literalmente deseaba salir huyendo de ese lugar. ― pero si es Naruto-kun…"

Los otro dos morenos dirigieron su mirada al recién nombrado, ninguno de los dos sabían que ambos chicos se conocían. Aquel ojiazul solo bajo la mirada algo apenado, y ligeramente perturbado.

_Que no se atreva ― _pensaba para si con insistencia_ ― si lo dice, le partiré el rostro. Menudo rarito._

"…Acaso… ¿Ha aceptado mi propuesta? Ha venido…"

Pero no pudo terminar, fue interrumpido por el mismo rubio que lo señalaba con el dedo acusador. Sus ojos mostraban rabia, y sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas

"¡Te equivocas rarito! ― _¿rarito? _Se consultaban ambos morenos, ajenos a lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. ― ¡Nunca haría tal cosa! ¡Eres un… mariquitas! De solo pensarlo… ¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Never!...Freak"

Dicho todas esas palabras de manera completamente alterada, este se giro con rapidez, para luego salir corriendo del lugar. Dejando tanto a la Hyuuga como al Uchiha, sin poder entender a que venía todo eso.

…_eso ha sido inesperado. _― pensaba el único sobreviviente de los Uchiha, mientras observaba a su compañero alejarse con rapidez.

"…Mm.…etto… ¿Sai-kun? ― Las suaves palabras de aquella ojiblanca captaron la atención de ambos chicos, que fijaron sus ojos en ella. Esta solo comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo ―… ¿P-Porque Uzumaki-kun…? Etto… ¿sucedió algo…malo?"

Aquella consulta le intrigaba al moreno de inexpresiva mirada, esperaba en silencio que aquel pintor se dispusiera a responderla. En verdad aquel reaccionar del rubio le había causado cierta "curiosidad".

Esa aparente tranquilidad seguía impresa en las facciones de aquel ojinegro, con aquella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro se dirigió con total calma a la ojiblanca, que esperaba su respuesta con sumo interés.

"…No es nada, solo que me lo he topado en el baño para hombres, y…le he preguntado si posaría para mi desnudo. Pero Naruto-kun es un chico bastante tímido. Incluso le dije que estaba bastante "potenciado", y que no debía avergonzarse, pero él solo salio corriendo cuando me escucho"

Ambos chicos le escuchaban en silencio, en sus rostros podía verse reflejado su asombro. Más la cara del Uchiha también reflejaba asco.

…_ya veo porque el idiota actuaba así, y creo que tiene razón. Este sujeto es bastante "rarito"._

"…o talvez Sasuke-kun le gustaría tomar el lugar de Naruto-kun" ― terminaba aquel pintor mientras volvía su vista al moreno. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del aludido ante aquello.

"Hmph"

Fue todo lo que se escucho de sus labios, antes de voltearse y comenzar a alejarse en silencio.

"Parece que no le ha gustado la idea…" ― decía el chico mientras le veía alejarse.

Pero la peliazul no había logrado escucharle, ella se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando en porqué este había ido a ese lugar.

----------

Bajo su mirada nerviosa, notando como sus piernas temblaban. Por consecuencia trastabillaba muchas veces, y por ende su vergüenza superaba los límites. Su rostro parecía un tomate bien maduro, pero le era imposible no ponerse de esa manera, no después de notar que él le estaba siguiendo.

Le era inverosímil no volver a recordar aquella tarde, en la cual él le había robado su primer beso. Así como tampoco podía apartar de sus pensamientos aquella pregunta. El porqué este había ido al salón de artes, donde ella y Sai se encontraban.

Y ahora podía percibir su penetrante mirada atravesar su nuca. Desde que había salido del instituto, lo había visto posado en la puerta de salida. Pero nunca se le había pasado por la mente que este se pondría a seguirle sin decir palabra alguna.

..Solo había comenzado a caminar justo después de que ella saliera rumbo a su hogar.

Durante el transcurso aquella morena había volteado disimuladamente en varias ocasiones, pero volvía su vista al frente al segundo que notaba sus ojos negros clavados en su persona.

Levanto su mirada en un intento de poder concentrarse totalmente en el camino que estaba frente suyo. Pero tuvo que detener su caminar debido al golpe que se acababa de dar, su rostro había quedado estampado en un poste de luz, cayendo de bruce al suelo. Sus ojos se encontraban llorosos, y sus mejillas prendadas de ese rosa pálido.

Cuando por fin había logrado aliviar un poco el dolor en su nariz ― la cual se encontraba roja debido al golpe ―, volteo con disimulo a ver al chico. Su vergüenza aumento al notar aquella sonrisa característica suya plasmada en su rostro.

Estaba más que claro que se reía de ella, de su constante torpeza.

…_¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi? ― _pensaba con timidez al instante que volvía con rapidez su vista al frente, evitando así aquella mueca llena de burla proveniente de aquel chico.

**Fin Chapter 9:-**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_ Hi. _

_Esta vez no diré nada por mi retraso, es mejor ya no dar más excusas._

_Me gustaría dedicar este capitulo a **Aiko Amori** (Muchas gracias por saludarme en mi cumpleaños. Eres muy cute), lo mismo va para **edward-uchiha**. En verdad chicas que me han emocionado, me he quedado sin palabras. Arigato._

_También quisiera dedicárselo a vegetapr69 (al fin podré leer su continuación. No he tenido time para nada, gomen), y por ultimo a **SaBaKu-No-MeNnY** (ya que me encantan sus fics, y a ver si actualiza pronto, porque me estoy comiendo las uñas por leer sus próximas continuaciones jejeje)._

_Por supuesto quiero agradecer a **todos** quienes me dejaron un comentario. Arigato chicos._

_Me gustaron mucho sus últimos reviews, me gustan que mis lectores me digan que creen que puede pasar, me emociona no saben cuanto._

_Aún no adelantare nada, pero muchos dieron en el blanco de quien era (pero no diré quienes jejeje)._

**_Adelanto del Próximo capitulo: _**_Tanto el curso de Hinata, como el de Sasuke, Karin y Sai, se iran de viaje de estudios. Lugar donde ocurrirán muchas cosas, eventos que darán un giro inesperado a la relación de nuestros protagonistas._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Besos_

**_DarkAmy-chan_**


	10. Una Noche Tormentosa

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
- "Hablan"

- _"Flash Back"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

**Una Noche Tormentosa**

Todo lucía hermoso ante sus ojos, aquellos árboles teñidos de color blanco casi en su totalidad. Ella nunca había visto la nieve, y se sentía feliz de haber decidido al final haber asistido a aquel viaje de estudios.

Podía ver como aquellos árboles iban pasando cada vez más rápido junto a su persona, ¿O quizás ella era la que había aumentado la velocidad?.

Asustaba volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba tratando de hacer, a intentar mantener sus pies firmes como se lo había indicado su amigo pintor.

Pero le era imposible, estaba muy temerosa. Le era sumamente dificultoso poder controlar su velocidad en aquella pendiente.

Aterrada observaba como todo pasaba con suma rapidez frente a su blanquecina mirada, ni siquiera lograba soltar alguna palabra de socorro. Se hallaba completamente petrificada. Y aquello aumento al ver que sus esquíes la guiaban directamente contra un árbol.

Estaba arrepentida de no haberse ido a esquiar junto a aquel moreno, y todo porque había pensado que estaría mucho mejor en una pista para principiantes.

Pero nuevamente había desestimado su poca habilidad para toda clase de deportes.

_¡…A-Alguien que me ayude…onegai! ― _pensó para si al momento decerrar sus ojos, y esperar el impacto, ya que solo estaba a unos metros de lo que provocaría que se detuviera en su totalidad.

En ese instante percibió un ruido junto con una brisa proveniente de uno de sus costados. De pronto ella caía al suelo junto con lo que parecía ser otro cuerpo. Era lo que creía, después de todo podía percibir unos brazos rodeándola.

Calidez. Podía percibirla en ese abrazo resguardador, alguien la había salvado de estrellarse contra aquel árbol. Pero sus ojos se sentían muy pesados como para abrirlos, no tenía las fuerzas como para hacerlo. Todo se había vuelto negro para su persona.

"_Siempre había disfrutado de aquella tranquilidad que se apreciaba al llegar temprano a clases. Cuando ningún alumno llegaba aún, el silencio se podía sentir en cada rincón de aquella aula. Eso lograba acogerla de sobremanera. _

_Pero el sonido de unos pasos provocó que saliera de su ensimismamiento. Alguien había llegado tan temprano como ella, y no podía evitar sentir curiosidad junto con nerviosismo al mismo momento._

_Con suma lentitud fue colocándose de pie, con cautela comenzó a abrir la puerta de su aula, para así ver a la persona que transitaba a paso lento por los pasillos. _

_Sus ojos mostraban el asombro al apreciar a aquel que interrumpió su tranquilad. Aquella morena podía percibir como el calor se acumulaba en sus mejillas._

"_S-Sasuke…kun…" ― dijo en un susurro. Pero se reprendió a si misma al segundo de haberlo echo, porque había notado como este se detenía al momento. Con torpeza cerro la puerta de su aula, esperanzada de que aquel chico solo siguiera su camino. _

_Con sus manos lograba percibir en calor en sus mejillas, el cual aumentaba al notar como la perilla era girada con lentitud. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al apreciar que la puerta estaba siendo abierta._

_Se hallaba nerviosa, y mucho más al ver aquellos ojos negros que la observaban con cierto desconcierto. Él había entrado, se encontraba frente a ella, sin decir palabra alguna. _

_Aquella ojiblanca solo atino a bajar la mirada, no había podido enfrentar por más tiempo aquellas orbes negras. Este solo sonreía de medio lado, algo divertido por aquella vergüenza que siempre estaba presente en aquella morena. _

"_G-Gomen, no…no quise m-molestarte. N-No sabía…"_

_Pero fue interrumpida por este, por aquella voz totalmente neutra. _

"_¿Acaso me sigues?" ― Al escucharle esa interrogante, las mejillas de aquella ojiluna ya no se hallaban de color rosa, si no que un rojo intenso había tomado posesión de estas. Notaba como este se divertía con lo que seguro era la expresión de su rostro._

_¿Seguirlo? ― Se consultaba mentalmente ella ― pero si es él quien todos los días me ha estado siguiendo hasta mi casa. Solo caminando en silencio tras de mi, hasta que me ve entrar, para luego marcharse sin siquiera mirar atrás. ― Todos esos días había deseado consultarle el porqué de sus actos, pero su vergüenza no se lo había permitido. Tal y como ahora ― "S-Se equivoca, e-es solo…que me gusta la tranquilidad…del aula a esta h-hora"_

_Había podido percibir por una milésima de segundo como la sorpresa se dibujaba en aquel blanquecino rostro del chico, pero aquello fue solo perceptible por un momento, luego volvía a tomar aquel frío semblante. Ella solo le observaba con curiosidad, mucho más al percibir como los rodeo el silencio, al notar aquella aura que se estaba creando. Soledad, esto era lo que aquella morena podía apreciar…_

…_en aquellos ojos negros._

_Pero solo permaneció en completo sigilo, viendo como este comenzaba a caminar rumbo a una de las ventanas. Por unos segundos se había quedado hipnotizada observando como la suave brisa mecía sus oscuros cabellos. Lucía tan inalcanzable, tan sereno. _

_Su palpitar volvió a tomar intensidad. Desvió su mirada, la cual aún se hallaba con ese rojizo._

_¿Por qué…? ― se consultaba con timidez. Mientras con una de sus manos trataba de controlar su intenso latir, pero tal parecía que no iba a dar resultado._

"_¿Iras? ― La voz de este le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Levanto su blanca mirada, solo para toparse con la oscura del chico. Los segundos pasaban, pero la respuesta no llegaba. Una mirada llena de molestia comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro del moreno ― No te enteraste ¿verdad?"_

"_¿E-Enterarme? ― respondió ella con otra interrogante. Un suspiro cansado escapaba de los labios del chico ― Baka… ― ahora era el turno de la peliazul para asombrarse, este la había llamado "tonta", y en su cara. Ante aquello no sabía como reaccionar, por eso solo pidió perdón mientras bajaba la mirada ― eres extraña"_

_Este lucia divertido, ella podía notarlo de soslayo. Aquella media sonrisa se lo reflejaba. _

_Su vergüenza era tanta que solo atinaba a jugar con sus dedos, en señal de nerviosismo. _

"…_y-ya me lo…había dicho…dos veces" _

_Este solo aparto la mirada luego de segundos de haberla escuchado. Todo mientras metía las manos a sus bolsillos. La peliazul solo lo observaba en silencio._

"…_Lo se" ― fue todo lo que este dijo, antes de volver a centrarse en la ventana que estaba frente suyo. Hinata solo se había quedado viéndole nuevamente en completo sigilo. Para luego lentamente situarse junto a este, y dirigir su mirada a lo alto del cielo. _

_Así permanecieron por unos cuantos minutos más, solo disfrutando del silencio que los rodeaba. _

"…_yo también… ― sus ojos blanquecinos fueron a parar junto a la persona que estaba a su lado, esperando que este terminara de hablar ―…disfruto de esto"_

_Al terminar aquellas palabras este volvió su vista hacia ella. Pero la morena a los segundos la desvió, sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rosa pálido. Su corazón volvía a tornarse violento. _

_Solo pudo asentir con timidez, mientras volvía a jugar con la punta de sus dedos. _

"_Hpmh" ― Asustada ella volvió su vista hacía él al escucharle, creyendo que talvez este se había molestado al no poder responderle. Pero al notar aquella media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios…_

…_provoco que ella también sonriera. Que volviera su vista al frente como este lo había hecho al soltar aquel ¿ruido? _

_El tiempo seguía transcurriendo, pronto llegaron a sus ojos los cuerpos de los alumnos que iban accediendo por las puertas. Su tranquilidad iba a ser interrumpida._

…_Ya llegan… ― pensó con pesar aquella morena mientras su vista se mantenía en aquella reja para ingresar al instituto. Veía como aquella pelirosa venía seguida por aquel rubio, que sonreía de una manera deslumbrante…_

…_para ella. Solo pudo sonreír ante eso, aunque segundos después aquello se vio opacado por la misma voz de esa chica en sus pensamientos. _

""…_O-Onegai Hinata, aléjate de Sasuke-kun si no lo quieres…yo…yo le quiero mucho"__" _

_Con suma tristeza observo de soslayo al chico que estaba junto a su persona. Un sentimiento de amargura lleno su ser al notarlo. Estaba incumpliendo su palabra, le estaba fallando a aquella chica. Y lo peor de todo…_

…_era que no quería cumplir con aquella promesa. _

_Pero salió de sus pensares al ver como este volteaba, para comenzar su caminar hacía la puerta de salida. _

"_¡S-Sasuke-kun! ― Al escucharle el se detuvo, más no volteo a verle. Los segundos pasaban mientras ella hacía un intento por lograr formular aquella pregunta. Deseaba consultarle el porqué todos los días el la seguía hasta su casa ―…s-si iré" _

_Termino de decir con suma vergüenza. No lo había conseguido_

"_Baka… ― este volteo luego de decirle aquello. Le sonrió solo con él sabía hacerlo. Esta solo permanecía en silencio, asombrada por aquella reacción ― ni siquiera recuerdas a que me refería" _

_Fue todo lo que salió de su boca, para luego abrir la puerta e irse._

…_si se que soy una Baka. Demo…"_

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, acoplándose a la luz que llegaba a estos. Trato de levantarse, no entendía que era lo que había pasado, y mucho menos quien había sido la persona que la había recostado en una cama. No había conseguido ponerse en pie, un fuerte dolor de cabeza inundo su ser.

Bajo su mirada mientras apoyaba sus manos en su regazo, había recordado ese día de clases, aquella mañana en la compañía de Sasuke. Sonrió al instante que aquella imagen volvía a dibujarse en su mente

"Que bueno que despiertas Hinata, estábamos preocupados"

Aquella voz la hizo volver en si, a la habitación en la cual había despertado, y olvidarse por el momento de aquellos recuerdos. Su mirada volvía a cubrirse de amargura al percatarse de quien se trataba. Era aquella chica de ojos color jade.

Solo pudo bajar la mirada, recordando una vez más que había faltado a su palabra, y que en el fondo…

…deseaba volver a incumplirla.

"G-Gomen, s-siento…causar problemas" ― Le era imposible no sentirse mal, primer día en aquel lugar, y ya se había desmayado. Y lo peor de todo era que parecía que le habían salvado, pero no lograba recordar nada más que su desesperación, y el miedo por el golpe que se avecinaba. Pero que nunca vino.

Y aunque aquella chica le dijera una y otra vez que estaba bien, que lo importante es que nada malo había pasado, ella no podía evitar sentirse de igual manera.

El ambiente se torno tenso después de unos segundos de silencio. Aquella morena sabía a que se debía, y era por eso que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, no deseaba ver aquellos destrozados ojos verdes que siempre mostraba aquella chica cada vez que se refería a Sasuke.

Deseaba irse de ese lugar, por un momento las ganas de salir corriendo la inundaron. Tenía miedo, pavor de lo que Sakura pudiese decirle…

…ya no poseía las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse alejada de aquel chico.

"…Hinata…tú…"

_N-No, por favor no digas nada, ya no…onegai. ― _pensaba para si aquella ojiblanca mientras apretaba con ambas manos la tela de sus pantalones.

"¡Hinata! ― aquel grito junto con la apertura de la puerta hizo que aquella frase no fuera terminada. En unos segundos aquella morena podía percibir como volvía el aire a sus pulmones. Agradecida veía como entraban el rubio junto con aquel pintor. ― que bueno que ya desper…" ― pero no pudo terminar de hablar, había recibido un golpe en plena boca del estomago por parte de su compañera de curso

"¡¿Qué manera de entrar es esa Baka?! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si todavía se encontraba dormida?" ― Su mirada fulminaba aquella sonrisa llena de disculpa del Uzumaki, quien aún seguía sobándose aquel golpe recibido.

La Hyuuga solo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro aquella escena, feliz porque tal parecía que ahora…

…_no me hallo tan sola. _

"¿Se encuentra bien Hinata-san? ― El peso de un cuerpo junto a ella en la cama la hizo volver en si, a voltear su vista hacía la persona que le había hablado. Encontrándose así con un aquella sonrisa tan vacía de aquel moreno, de ese chico que la había pintado en varias ocasiones. Esta solo pudo asentir con suavidad ante su consulta. ― Sasuke-kun dijo que no había problema con recostarla en su habitación…"

El color rojizo volvió a tomar posesión en sus mejillas, no podía creer que había estado recostada en su cama, que de todas las habitaciones que tenia esa residencia…

…fuera justo a parar a esa.

…_es verdad, se me había olvidado que esta residencial pertenece a la familia de Sasuke-kun, el profesor nos lo dijo cuando anuncio el viaje. Lo había olvidado por completo._

"…H-Hai, ya me siento…m-mejor"

"Que bien, me había preocupado. ― las mejillas de aquella ojiblanca se tiñeron de rojo intenso al escucharle, al notar un leve eje de preocupación en su mirada. Le pidió perdón por haberlo hecho. Sai solo pudo negar ante sus palabras, y sonreírle una vez más ― Debí haber ido con usted, para que no le pasara nada malo…"

Esta solo le sonrió agradecida, estaba feliz de que contaba con buenas personas a su alrededor. Una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos al recordarse en un pasado no muy lejano, lo sola que había estado desde _aquel_ incidente. Pero limpio con sumo disimulo aquella gota salada, no deseaba perturbar más a aquellos que ella consideraba…sus amigos.

----

_Amigos… _― Sonrió ante aquella palabra pensada, mientras se llevaba a sus labios un poco de aquel chocolate caliente que le había comprado Sai. Este había dudado mucho en irse nuevamente a disfrutar de aquellas mini vacaciones, pero ella le insistió que estaba bien, que solo disfrutaría de ver a través del ventanal aquel blanco paisaje. Pero el chico no quiso retirarse sin antes comprarle algo de tomar, para que _"sus mejillas volvieran a tomar ese rosa pálido que tanto le gustaba"_. Se sonrojo al recordarlo, al visualizar en su mente aquella escena.

Sonrió con ternura mientras veía ensimismada aquel vapor caliente que emanaba de esta.

Había estirado aquella cama en la cual había estado recostada, no deseaba estar más tiempo de esa manera, aquello seguro preocuparía más a sus amigos, y en verdad eso era lo que menos deseaba. Era por eso que ahora se hallaba sentada en uno de los grandes sillones del salón principal, donde unos grandes balcones le permitían observar el paisaje en su gran esplendor.

…_todo luce tan blanco, tan…puro. _

Más aquel momento ocurrido hace unas horas volvía a su mente, por más que trataba de recordar quien era la persona que le había ayudado, solo lograba visualizar sombras en sus recuerdos. Demo también venia a su corazón una gran calidez, junto con aquel sentimiento que solía producirle su primo.

Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en aquel blanco paisaje. Pudo visualizar en lo alto del cielo, como este se iba cubriendo poco a poco. Todo daba a indicar que el tiempo cambiaria, que una tormenta estaría aquí pronto.

Inconcientemente apretó levemente aquella taza de chocolate caliente que yacía entre sus manos.

Esa seria otra noche sin dormir para ella, por su temor al viento, a las tormentas.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ― Aquella voz provoco que saliera de sus memorias, que girara su rostro en dirección a donde esta provenía. Topándose así con unos ojos almendrados que la observaban con indiferencia. Solo pudo bajar la mirada, a decir en un leve susurro que no estaba haciendo nada ― me entere que te habías desmayado en la pista para principiantes ― al escucharle, aquella ojiblanca solo desvió la mirada, en sus ojos podía verse la tristeza que le causaban las constantes burlas de aquella chica. Permaneció en silencio, esperando que ella terminara de hablar. ―…si que eres penosa, solo le causas problemas a Sasuke-kun. Pero eso es bueno, así él se aburrirá pronto de ti"

Aquellas palabras provocaron que en su corazón se produjera un estremecimiento. No podía evitar cuestionarse si aquello podía pasar, si este le pediría en algún momento que en definitiva no le hablara nunca más.

No quería que eso ocurriera, ya se habían distanciado bastante después de aquella petición de Sakura, y realmente no quería que siguiera de esa manera.

"Si quieres que ocurra eso, pues ve a la cabaña que esta colina abajo. Sasuke-kun me dijo que te avisara que estaría ahí, que necesitaba hablar contigo"

Dicho eso esta se dio la media vuelta, para alejarse del lugar ante la vista de una angustiada peliazul.

----

Estaba cansado, se suponía que eran unas mini vacaciones, pero apenas había puesto un pie en la residencial…

…Su "cuidador" le había hecho sonar el celular, dándole aviso que necesitaba que atendiera unos inconvenientes que en ese lugar estaban ocurriendo. Se maldijo internamente por su suerte, pero no hizo mayor reclamo, ya que en un par de años todas las propiedades y empresa de su difunto padre estarían en sus manos; por lo tanto era mejor que de una buena vez se fuera acostumbrando.

Solo había alcanzado a disfrutar un rato de la nieve, ¿y solo para que?, solo para tener que salvarle el pellejo a aquella chica.

Le daba cierta rabia, pero no podía evitar de igual manera disfrutar de su torpeza, aunque esta vez podría haber acabado en tragedia. Y eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no le gustaba para nada.

Había tenido suerte de que justo había estado esquiando por ese sitio, y mucho más que gracias a que era muy bueno en aquel deporte, había logrado darle alcance. Tuvo que aplicarse más de la cuenta para poder situarse con rapidez junto a ella, y evitar que se estrellara con aquel árbol, y todo para que ella se desmayara sin siquiera agradecerle por salvarle del golpe.

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios mientras dirigía sus ojos a lo alto del cielo, observando como este anunciaba la llegada de una próxima tormenta. Lo mejor era volver enseguida a la residencial.

…_hay que avisarles a los idiotas que se retiren a descansar por el día de hoy. ― _pensaba para si mientras comenzaba su camino de vuelta a donde se encontraban todos _― A ver si el idiota del Usuratoncachi me deja en paz aunque sea un rato. No quiero ni pensar que tendré que aguantarlo todo el resto del día. _

Su trayecto de vuelta no había sido tan largo. Puesto que uno de los empleados le había facilitado una de esas motonetas para nieve, para que así no tardara mucho, y lograra adelantarse al comienzo de la ventisca que avisaría la llegada del mal tiempo.

Aún así aquel violento viento logro darle alcance. Por suerte ya se encontraba en la puerta del hostal, y podría evitar el condenado frío que solo le traía malos recuerdos.

También se había percatado que ya todos se encontraban dentro de este, puesto que de lo poco que lograba verse a su alrededor, parecía que nadie se encontraba afuera.

Al entrar fue recibido por el administrador del lugar, este lo llevo al salón principal, donde sus compañeros y algunos otros alumnos se hallaban platicando entre si.

De solo verlos a todos reunidos, provoco que su primera reacción fuese girarse sobre si mismo para así irse a su alcoba. Pero para su mala suerte la voz de aquel chico hiperactivo diciendo su nombre, lo hizo detener su intento de buscar algo de tranquilidad.

"¡Sasuke-teme! ― no tardo mucho en llegar a su lado, pero lo que más le había extrañado al moreno fue que pareciera que este buscaba algo a su alrededor. El Uchiha solo le observaba de manera irritada ―… ¿Eh? Y… ¿Hinata?" ― le consulto con extrañeza.

El moreno solo frunció el seño ante su interrogante.

"¿Y como quieres que yo sepa? ¿No ves que vengo recién llegando?, Dobe."

Ante aquella respuesta el rubio solo meditaba en silencio sus palabras. El pelinegro se hallaba cada vez más molesto, su intento de verse inteligente lo estaba colmando.

"…pero nosotros pensábamos que estarías con ella, digo…ella misma dijo que iría a platicar contigo" ― por unos segundos la sorpresa inundo el rostro del chico al escucharle, momento que el mismo corto mientras apartaba del paso a su compañero de curso. Camino rumbo donde aquella pelirosa que se hallaba conversando con el pintor. Este fue seguido de cerca por un contrariado Uzumaki.

"Sakura ― le llamo con seriedad. Esta con una sonrisa en su rostro volteo para darle la bienvenida. Con un abrazo le decía que estaba feliz de que ya se encontraba de vuelta. Pero este cortó esa muestra de afecto en un segundo, para mirarla de una manera que nunca había visto. Aquello la estremeció por dentro ― Hinata, ¿Dónde esta?"

"¿Hinata…?"

----

El viento corría con una fuerza impresionante. Era tanto, que aunque él se encontraba sumamente abrigado, podía sentir el frío colarse por sus ropas y congelarle los huesos.

Debía encontrarla, y a penas lograse dar con ella, le diría lo estupida que era.

""_¿Cómo que no sabes donde esta? ― se encontraba alterado. Aquel ojinegro siempre ha sido una persona que gusta poco mostrar sus emociones, y era por eso que todos se le habían quedado mirando con asombro. Lucia realmente fuera de si. ― te pedí que la cuidaras ¿no?_. _¿Es que ni eso puedes hacer bien?_…"

_Se sentía mal, solo podía bajar su rostro en un intento de ocultar el dolor que las palabras de este le causaban._

_Pero la voz de otra persona hizo que ella levantara su mirada asombrada, ahora todos podían observar lo llorosos que estaban sus ojos._

"_¡Cálmate Teme! Sakura-chan no tiene la culpa, ¡ella no es tu empleada! ― este solo recibió una mirada llena de furia por parte del Uchiha. Más no dijo nada, solo se volteo molesto, dispuesto a salir a buscar a aquella ojiblanca ― ¡¿Dónde crees que vas con esta ventisca?! ― le grito con molestia su amigo, ya que lo veía caminar a paso firme rumbo a la puerta de salida. _

"_¿Dónde crees Dobe? Seguro ella esta afuera, no puedo…no lograra sobrevivir a la tormenta" ― le respondía este de manera muy decidida. _

"…_Demo, no puedes hacer eso ― esa era la voz de aquella pelirosa, de sus ojos ahora se encontraban brotando lágrimas, pruebas de su preocupación. Su miedo porque algo le pasara a la persona que quería. ―…t-tú…tampoco sobrevivirás…"_

_Ante aquellas palabras este solo bajo la mirada, sus puños apretados reflejaban su impotencia, la muestra de su determinación. Estaba decidido._

_Y era por eso que ahora sus ojos lo mostraban, había levantado la vista, todos se habían quedado en silencio ante tal determinación._

"_No importa…" Esta vez no me quedare sin hacer nada ― la imagen de la muerte de los suyos venía a su mente ante tal pensamiento ― no permitiré que nadie más muera ante mis ojos_

"_Sasuke…kun""_

Aumento la velocidad de la motoneta mientras gritaba el nombre de aquella morena, esquivando las pocas rocas que se cruzaban en su camino. Con cada minuto que pasaba, el viento tomaba más fuerza, impidiéndole así lograr obtener una buena visibilidad.

"_Sasuke-kun, por lo que nos dijo Hinata-san, ella fue a aquella cabaña que estaba al pie de la colina. Ella dijo que iba a ir a platicar con usted" _

La voz de aquel pintor venía a su mente, aquellas palabras que escucho de sus labios antes de salir de la residencia invadían sus pensamientos. Él había visto la preocupación en sus ojos al decírselo, pero no había podido decirle nada. Solo se había limitado a salir por la puerta en silencio, con su mente solo puesta en aquel destino.

"…Es una dobe ― decía por bajo mientras con dificultad saltaba por una roca que se le había puesto en frente ― Kuso, ojala pudiera saber si alcanzó a llegar a la cabaña o no"

Se estaba desesperando, las horas seguían transcurriendo, y el frío se estaba acrecentando. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, y con eso su frustración y coraje solo iba en aumento.

Cada vez era menos la visual que lograba tener, y el camino no era de ayuda tampoco, le era sumamente dificultoso mantener el balance del vehiculo en el que iba.

La presión se incrementaba.

Ya llevaba más de una hora y media en aquel hostil tiempo, y aún no lograba obtener ninguna señal de aquella chica. Hacía unos minutos que había tenido que seguir la búsqueda a pie, puesto que una roca de gran tamaño hizo que volcara. La motoneta se había descompuesto debido al golpe recibido.

Las piernas ya le pesaban, con cada paso que daba sentía que caería desmayado en cualquier instante. Incluso percibía que por momentos hasta la conciencia se le congelaba. El frío era incontenible.

Grito una vez más, con toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Y con el nombre de ella en sus labios cayo de bruce a la helada nieve. Ya las fuerzas parecían haberlo abandonado, el hallarla se había vuelto algo sumamente lejano.

Sus ojos iban cerrándose lentamente mientras la nieve que era levantada por el viento golpeaba su pálido rostro, estaba perdiendo el sentido.

"_¿Cómo te llamas? Quiero que me digas tu nombre" _

"…_H-Hinata, H-Hyuuga…Hinata" _

_H-Hinata…eres una…dobe._

"_¡Sasuke-kun!... ¡esa chica…! Ella…a ella no le gustas"_

…_lo se, no seas molesta Sakura. A mi…tampoco…no…_

"_U-Uchiha-san n-nunca se a e-enamorado… ¿verdad?" _

…_no, el amor…es para… los débiles. _

"……_Y-Yo c-creo todo lo contrario……h-hace más valientes a…las p-personas, m-más si es p-por proteger a s-su ser amado"_

…_m-mentira. E-Eres una ingenua......Y-Yo no pude…no puedo…_

"_E-Es que…p-pienso que s-seguro……e-es por eso…q-que s-siempre tiene… ¡esa c-cara que da miedo!"_

Media sonrisa se fue dibujando con dificultad en sus quebrajados labios. Era tanto el frío que estaba delirando, recordando sucesos del pasado, aquellos transcurridos junto a aquella chica.

Deseaba ponerse de pie, más no le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo.

Una vez más no podría proteger a _esa_ persona importante. Ella estaba equivocada.

"…o tal vez…sea p-porque…no la q-quiero de…esa manera"._ ― _lograba decir con suma dificultad, hasta las fuerzas para hablar lo estaban abandonando.

"_G-Gracias por l-la chocolatina, Uchiha-san"__ ― _podía recordar aquella sonrisa, esa expresión de suma vergüenza en su rostro, aquel gesto que no volvería a ver.

Su oscura mirada volvía a sumergirse entre las sombras, no contaba con las fuerzas para mantenerse despierto.

""…_hay cosas que son imposibles de olvidar, por más que lo intentes…ahí estarán presentes…atormentándote"_

"…_t-tiene razón, demo……h-hay que s-seguir a-adelante ¿no?...s-ser fuertes a-ante la…adversidad ¿v-verdad?"" _

Aquellos recuerdos seguían invadiendo sus pensamientos uno por uno, provocando que volviera una vez más en si, que sus ojos volvieran a abrirse con cierta dificultad.

Podía visualizarla a lo lejos, una suave luz a la lejanía. Esta titilaba sin cesar.

…_a-acaso… ¿me estoy m-muriendo? _― en un intento desesperado logro colocarse de pie con gran dificultad, luego de varios intentos por mantenerse estable, lo había conseguido.

A paso lento y casi ya sin energías, le siguió. Hasta que esta desapareció cuando se poso sobre el tronco de un enorme árbol, aquel quedaba a unos metros de aquella cabaña en la cual supuestamente ella iba a encontrarlo.

Y la vio, aferrada a sus rodillas entremedio de las raíces de aquel que la resguardaba.

"H-Hinata ― le llamo luego de unos intentos en vano por sacar el habla, su voz sonaba sumamente seca ―…d-despierta, vamos"

Solo la vio mover levemente uno de sus dedos después de unos cuantos intentos más porque le escuchara. Aún se encontraba con vida, pero si seguían en ese frío, ambos morirían congelados.

Con suma dificultad logro que ella pasara uno de sus brazos por su hombro, y mucho más para que se pusiera de pie.

A duras penas ambos caminaban rumbo a la cabaña que se hallaba a pocos metros. Este notaba como ella se aferraba más a su persona cuando el viento aumentaba su velocidad por tiempos, todo mientras se quejaba en un susurro casi imperceptible. Estaba claro para él que Hinata le temía, y suponía que por eso no había logrado llegar hasta la cabaña, aún cuando esta no estaba tan lejos de su persona.

…_s-seguro apenas comenzó a correr este con más velocidad, e-ella solo atino a acurrucarse entre las raíces de ese árbol. Debió estar petrificada._

Sintió como esta caía al suelo al no poder dar un paso más, aquello casi provoco que él cayera junto con ella, pero por suerte este logro mantenerse – aunque con dificultad – en pie.

Se coloco con lentitud frente a ella, para luego darle la espalda. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

Hinata con suma dificultad levanto la mirada, solo para toparse con la amplia espalda de este. Él giro levemente su cabeza, su voz sonaba quebrajada, pero era firme.

"…s-sube, te cargare"

Aunque ella le dijo que no, que él también estaba igual, que solo la dejara ahí…

…que no deseaba ser una carga.

El moreno solo soltó un bufido, para luego responderle que eso era asunto de él. Que se callara y obedeciera, porque si ella no se subía, ambos se quedarían en ese lugar. Morirían congelados y su fantasma la perseguiría hasta el más allá en búsqueda de venganza.

Esta solo bajo la mirada en un intento de ocultar aquellas lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. En silencio se subió con cuidado a la espalda de este, para luego comenzar a ser llevada con lentitud en silencio por ese moreno.

…_e-es…calido _— dijo en un susurro antes de desmayarse.

Se hallaba cansado, con cada paso que lograba dar percibía que la vida se le iba de las manos. Pero en esos momentos en que sentía que ya no podía más, solo volteaba levemente su cabeza para verla. Ella solo respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos estaban cerrados debido al cansancio y frío.

Y volviendo su vista al frente, seguía su camino una vez más.

Al llegar a la cabaña inspecciono el lugar con su vista, viendo que en lo que parecía ser una repisa, se hallaban unas mantas.

Llamo quedadamente a la chica que yacía en sus brazos, esta luego de unos segundos de silencio le respondió apagadamente. Ante aquello este solo pudo volver su vista al frente, debía prender aquella chimenea que estaba junto a él, ambos debían entrar en calor pronto, o si no de esa noche no pasarían.

"¿Puedes mantenerte en pie? ― le consulto con su típico tono neutro. Esta solo asintió lentamente luego de unos momentos. El ojinegro asintió también ante su respuesta, para luego con cuidado bajarla de su espalda. ― debemos entrar en calor"

La peliazul solo pudo asentir una vez más mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse firme, ya que sus piernas se hallaban entumecidas. Sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia.

Trato de mantener su vista en el chico, observaba como metía unos papeles a lo que parecía ser una chimenea, para luego coger unas cerillas y prender fuego. Todo el lugar se iluminaba en unos segundos.

Sasuke volteo lentamente luego de haber logrado que el calor comenzara a inundar aquel refugio, sus ojos se toparon con el frágil cuerpo de aquella ojiblanca. Sabía que aquel fuego no seria suficiente, y que lo que estaba apunto de proponerle no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de ellos, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

"Escúchame bien Hinata, ― aquel tono que este empleaba hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, ella presentía que aquello que iba a escuchar, le iba a provocar un desmayo ― deberemos sacarnos lo máximo que podamos de ropa, y dormir juntos para entrar en calor…"

Mientras hablaba podía notar como la sorpresa cada vez estaba más presente en el rostro de ella, estaba seguro que si no sintiera tanto frío, sus mejillas se encontrarían más rojos que un tomate bien maduro.

"…solo hay unas mantas, pero creo que sabes perfectamente que la mejor manera de calmar este congelamiento, es con el calor corporal de otra persona…― luego de unos segundos en silencio, esta solo asintió con suavidad. La sorpresa esta vez tomaba posesión del rostro del moreno. Nunca pensó que aceptaría tan rápido, y mucho menos conciente. ― bien, entonces mientras yo me volteo para estirar las mantas, tu puedes sacarte la ropa mojada ¿queda claro?"

Nuevamente esta volvía asentir, podía ver la vergüenza en su persona, después de todo no se atrevía a levantar su mirada para verle.

A ella le había costado mucho más dar comienzo a la tarea por quedar solo en paños menores, pero aquel chico procuro no voltear a verla en ningún instante, solo se giro cuando ella ya se encontraba entre las mantas. Podía ver como tiritaba del frío. Debía darse prisa.

Y es así como minutos después ambos se hallaban entre aquellas ropas, pero aún ella mantenía la distancia. Su vergüenza no le permitía acercarse a este.

Un suspiro cansado escapada de los labios de aquel moreno. Estaba más que claro que tendría que ser él quien "tomara la iniciativa".

Fue así como se acerco a ella, para luego atraerla hacía su persona. Podía percibir la tensión en su cuerpo, se encontraba nerviosa.

Pero ambos permanecieron en silencio. Sin que pudiesen darse cuenta, el calor se había reunido en sus mejillas. Ambos estaban sonrojados. Pero ninguno podía verlo, ya que está estaba recargada en su pecho, y Sasuke se encontraba apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella.

Luego de unos minutos él podía percibir como aquella tensión que se había encontrado en aquel frágil cuerpo, se había esfumado. Incluso su respiración se hallaba mucho más calmada.

"…S-Sasuke-kun… ― su suave voz llegaba a los oídos de aquel pelinegro, no se la esperaba, incluso pensaba que talvez se había quedado dormida. Pero no dijo nada, solo esperaba que esta terminara de hablar ―…arigato…p-por todo"

Esta vez era él quien podía percibir como su cuerpo se tensaba ante aquellas sinceras palabras. No había conseguido sacar el habla, no sabía exactamente que decir.

"… ¿P-Puedo d-decirle…algo? ― al no escuchar nada, esta solo prosiguió ―…h-he q-querido preguntarle d-desde hace días… ― su voz era cada vez más suave, todo daba a indicar que se estaba quedando dormida ―…el porqué m-me seguía a casa, demo…ya no q-quiero s-saberlo"

Ante aquello este solo pudo meditar por unos segundos, y agradecía de cierta forma que ella no le preguntara, ya que aún no sabía la respuesta ante aquella interrogante. Solo había querido hacerlo, eso era todo.

El silencio volvió a reinar por unos momentos, siento cortado nuevamente por aquella ojiluna.

"…solo…no d-deje de hacerlo, onegai…"

Su corazón, por unos segundos había comenzado a latir con gran intensidad al escuchar lo último. Inclusive paso por su mente preguntarle el porqué quería que continuara siguiéndola. Pero desistió a la idea cuando noto su respirar, como se acomodaba entre sus brazos. Se había quedado dormida.

…_no se porque, pero…solo deseo protegerte._

_**Fin Chapter 10:-**  
_

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

_Hi. Buenas tardes:-_

_Esta semana he estado sumamente resfriada, inclusive tuve que permanecer un día en cama. Y hubiera estado más días, de no ser porque no soporto estar sin hacer nada. _

_Bueno, creo que esta vez me he demorado menos ¿no?. Espero que si, miren que me esforcé bastante porque así fuera. _

_Yendo para lo que realmente importa, la historia…_

_...supongo que las dudas de quien era la persona a sido aclarada, o…¿no?. Creo que aún queda una pequeña sorpresita para eso. Pero no adelantare nada jejeje. _

_Pero lo bueno que aquello a provocado que ambos vuelvan a unirse con más intensidad, y que muchas cosas cambiaran debido a este acontecimiento._

_Espero que el fic este siendo de su agrado. _

_También deseo dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, y agradecer a aquellos que siempre me dejan un comentario._

_Ya que gracias a ellos es que logro sacar un capitulo adelante. Ustedes son mis fuerzas para continuar con mi meta._

_No olviden onegai de dejar sus opiniones, junto con lo que creen que pasara de ahora en adelante. Me encanta enterarme de lo que creen que ocurrirá. _

_¿Me harían feliz colocándolo?_

_Gracias a __**todos**_

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	11. La Propuesta de Sasuke

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
- "Hablan"

- _"Flash Back"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

La Propuesta de Sasuke

-

La luz del día había llegado a su oscura mirada hace algunas horas. Una sonrisa burlesca comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios, recordando así el despertar que había tenido.

"_El calor estaba esparcido por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Aquel chico de tez blanca como la nieve ni siquiera deseaba moverse un milímetro de aquel lugar, para así no perder esa calidez que estaba expresando durante toda la noche. Realmente se sentía bien. _

_Tanto era su gusto, que parecía ignorar por completo los llamados suaves de la chica que se encontraba muy apegada a él. Aquella ojiluna, portadora de esas mejillas ruborizadas debido a la vergüenza que sentía. Situación que este parecía ignorar por completo._

"_S-Sasuke-kun, S-Sasuke-kun ― le llamo una vez más, en un intento de lograr traerlo de vuelta del mundo de ensueños, talvez para así librarse de aquello de la cual era presa. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que este se acomodara más, y que hiciera un movimiento con una de sus manos, que hizo que el rostro de aquella morena tomara un rojo intenso; y que de sus labios se escapara un suave gemido. ―…n-nah…d-despierta, o-onegai"_

_Tal parecía que sus suplicas eran escuchadas, puesto que los ojos de su compañero daban señales de buscar la luz del día. La peliazul agradecía mentalmente por ello, aunque de cierta forma le causaba una enorme pena por no saber exactamente que decir debido a la posición en la que se encontraba. Demo…_

…_sería libre por fin de aquello que le causaba cosquillas y nerviosismo por todo su cuerpo. _

_Aquellos orbes negros fueron mostrándose lentamente, acoplándose por fin a la claridad que ahora envolvía aquel lugar. Siendo la primera imagen del día, aquellos blanquecinos ojos, junto con el rubor acompañado en las mejillas de su acompañante. _

_La mirada del chico seguías ilegible, tal parecía que se hallaba asimilando el como llego a estar en aquel sitio. Durmiendo abrazado al frágil cuerpo de aquella morena. _

"…_Q-Que b-bueno…que despertó…" ― decía con notoria timidez Hinata, todo mientras volvía su vista al frente. Intentaba ocultar su vergüenza, para él eso estaba más que claro._

_Era por eso que no podía evitar sonreír de medio lado, divertido por aquello que causaba en ella. _

_El silencio comenzó a inundarlos. Sasuke aún no lograba despertar del todo, además que de cierta forma no deseaba moverse, para así no perder la calidez que estaba presente en todo su cuerpo._

_La sorpresa lo inundo en unos segundos, percatándose recién de que había conseguido dormir toda la noche, sin despertar debido aquellas pesadillas que siempre le provocaban abrir sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Todas estas solía mayormente transcurrirlas en vigilia, ya que no había noche en la cual la muerte de los suyos no lo asechara, llevándolo así…_

…_cada vez más a las sombras, a su dolor. A sentirse más débil que nunca._

_Pero esta noche parecía haber sido diferente, pero el pelinegro no lograba comprender a que se debía. Sus ojos fueron a parar a la muchacha que aún seguía entre sus brazos. Esta seguía de espaldas a el, indicando así, que aún no conseguía librarse de su timidez por pasar la noche juntos. _

_Aquella sonrisa socarrona volvía a tomar posesión de su rostro, al no lograr evitar pensar en lo divertido que era ver aquellos colores en las mejillas de su acompañante. Ella era todo un caso, algo que estaba fuera de su comprensión…_

…_nunca antes había conocido alguien como ella. _

"_Hinata…" ― le llamo de manera muy neutra, todo mientras hacía el intento por acomodarse más. Pero al percibir algo suave y blando en una de sus manos, junto con lo que parecía ser un gemido de los labios de la Hyuuga. Todo eso seguido de un leve temblor en su cuerpo. Aquello lo hizo detener su intento por tomar una posición más cómoda. Sus ojos reflejaban su desconcierto, aún sin poder comprender que era lo que su mano tocaba. _

_Pero su compañera parecía si entenderlo, ya que de improvisto se "libró" de la prisión de sus brazos mientras soltaba un gemido seguido de una negativa, quedando así fuera de la manta. Su rostro se encontraba teñido de un rojo intenso._

_Incluso el chico podía notar como está respiraba de manera agitada. _

_¿Qué demonios…? ― Pensaba para si aquel desconcertado moreno. Su mirada pasaba de la peliazul, a la que era su mano. No lograba comprender._

_Fue en eso que sus ojos se posaron en aquel frágil cuerpo de la ojiblanca, ahora que no estaba cubierto con todas esas ropas holgadas, y mucho menos con aquella manta…_

…_sus mejillas se tornaron color de rosa. En ese instante lograba percatarse del lugar en la cual su mano había estado situada. Y no sabía exactamente que debía decir ante aquello._

"_Hmph, yo no tuve la culpa ― notaba como ella comenzaba a levantar su mirada llena de vergüenza. Aquello hizo que se colocara nervioso, cosa que antes nunca había experimentado. Giro su rostro para que ella no pudiese percatarse de aquello que estaba produciéndose en su interior ― tu pecho…él estaba en el camino de mi mano, no me vengas a culpar… ― poso de soslayo sus ojos en la chica que aún seguía sumida en un mar de timidez. No podía evitar seguir pensando en lo rara que esta era, ¿Acaso esa era la reacción que debía tener?. Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios mientras volvía su rostro hacia ella. ― No creas que lo he hecho a propósito, no me intere…"_

_Pero la sutil voz de la chica le interrumpió. Esta seguía con aquella vergüenza plasmada en toda su persona. Solo lograba posar entre palabras su vista en el ojinegro que estaba frente a su persona, para luego bajarla una vez más._

"…_d-descuida, s-se…que no a s-sido…con intención" _

_Aquella expresión de esta, junto con sus palabras lo había dejado mudo. Perdido en algún rincón de aquella tímida sonrisa que esta le brindaba al terminar la oración._

_Estuvieron segundos en silencio, solo absueltos en sus respectivos pensares. _

"…_Hmph, solo quería que lo tuvieras claro" ― dijo este luego de volver a recuperar su conciencia. En sus mejillas Hinata podía apreciar un leve sonrojo, cosa que solo causo que su sonrisa volviera a asomarse, y con ella presente aquel moreno volteara su rostro en un intento de ocultar aquello."_

"L-Listo, a-ahora puede v-voltear" ― la suave voz de la ojiblanca lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos. Para voltear y verla ya vestida. Pero aún con sus mejillas teñidas de rosado.

Él se había arreglado antes que ella, para así darle el tiempo necesario en que esta pudiese vestirse tranquilamente debido a su constante timidez.

"Bien" ― Al escucharle esta comenzó a caminar para llegar a su lado. Y posar así su blanquecina mirada en la hermosa nieve que inundaba las afueras. Aún sin poder creer que podían haber perecido, y todo por su culpa.

Bajo su mirada, en sus ojos podía verse reflejada aquella amargura. Su debilidad.

"…G-Gomen" ― fue todo lo que se escucho de sus labios, solo en un susurro casi in entendible. Su voz se estaba quebrajando, deseaba llorar.

Sasuke había estado observando cada uno de sus movimientos de soslayo, hasta que le escucho soltar esa palabra. En ese instante su vista fue a parar a lo alto del cielo. Meditando, pensando exactamente que debía decir.

"¿Por qué le dijiste a los demás que vendrías a hablar conmigo a este lugar?" ― Al terminar su consulta poso su inexpresiva mirada en el frágil cuerpo de aquella ojiluna. Pudo notar un leve eje de sorpresa en su rostro, pero no pregunto más. Si ella no deseaba decirle, no iba a forzarla.

Hinata ahora comprendía todo, aquella chica solo le había jugado una de sus crueles bromas, y todo por estar cerca de ese chico. El cual a ella le gustaba.

Lo había presentido por unos segundos, pero algo en su interior deseo confiar en la buena fe de las personas. Aunque como siempre, había desestimado lo crueles que podían llegar a ser en muchas ocasiones.

A su mente venían todas esas miradas de desprecio de quienes se hacían llamar sus "amigos" en su antiguo instituto. Sus ojos se humedecieron, mientras sus manos se encontraban siendo apretadas con fuerza. Era su impotencia la que estaba siendo reflejada.

Sentía que aquello ya no debía ser, que esta vez esa pelirroja se había pasado. El chico que estaba junto a ella había estado a punto de morir, y todo por unos celos que ella creía que estaban injustificados.

"_Ya veo…así que sí eres como las demás…dime… ¿Estas esperando esto, verdad?"_

A sus pensamientos venía aquella escena, su primer beso. Sus ojos se posaron con vergüenza en la persona que estaba a su lado, notaba como este se encontraba sumido en lo que eran seguro sus pensamientos. Solo viendo a ningún punto fijo a través de la ventana.

Sin darse cuenta, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con ahínco.

Necesitaba saberlo, consultarle el porqué lo había hecho. Si en verdad había sido solo por molestarle. Pero una parte de su persona temía, le aterraba saber que eso podía ser así. Que este pensara que ella podía ser como todas las demás chicas.

"S-Sasuke-kun… ― soltó con suma suavidad, mientras bajaba la mirada en un intento desesperado por coger las fuerzas necesarias, y así lograr formular su consulta. Pero sus nervios se acrecentaban al percibir los oscuros ojos del chico puestos en su persona. ―… ¿P-Porque…lo hiciste? ― le estaba costando formular su pregunta, y mucho más al notar lo atento que este estaba en ella. Con un respiro profundo se dio el ultimo impulso, debía sacarse aquella duda. Lo necesitaba ― ¿P-Porque…me besaste esa t-tarde?"

El silencio los rodeo por unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron eternos.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" ― le contesto con otra interrogante el moreno de manera muy neutra. Eso Hinata no se lo esperaba, aunque tenía muy claro que no iba a serle muy fácil enterarse el porqué de su actuar.

Con suma vergüenza comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Se hallaba hecha un mar de nervios, y como siempre sus expresiones eran muy fáciles de leer. Este sonrió con arrogancia al notar su constante titubeo.

"…E-Es solo que…q-quiero…saberlo" ― Al terminar solo cerró sus ojos, esperando con innegable temor aquella respuesta. La que sentía que podía destrozarla sin saber exactamente porque.

Todo permaneció en completo sigilo por unos segundos más. La morena de soslayo pudo notar como este volvía a posar sus ojos en lo alto del cielo. Sus negras orbes seguían sin reflejar alguna emoción, mientras en ella todas estas eran mostradas a flor de piel. Aquello la frustro de sobremanera.

"……pensé que eras como las demás" ― la desolación llego a lo más profundo de su corazón al escucharle aquellas palabras. Bajo su mirada para ocultarlo de alguna manera, no deseaba que él se sintiera mal por el daño que le había causado sin darse cuenta.

…_¿Por qué m-me duele? Si en el fondo…sabía que había sido así. Él mismo lo había insinuado. _

"_Ya veo…así que sí eres como las demás…"_

Ella lo sabía, pero aún así, no podía evitar que aquello le doliese.

"Demo, por alguna razón… ― podía percibirlo, su mirada puesta en su persona. Más aquella ojiblanca no se atrevía a levantar su rostro, no deseaba mostrar su dolor. Ya no más. ―…los días siguientes no pude borrarlo de mi mente"

Aquellas palabras fueron un vuelco para lo que sentía su corazón. Sin saber exactamente que decir, sus ojos fueron dirigidos hacía aquel que ahora la observaba en silencio.

Esta podía percibir sus palpitaciones, era como si eso fuera lo único que llegase a sus oídos. Ese latir era muy intenso, como nunca antes lo había percibido.

Se había quedado sin saber que decir, que responder. Pero extrañamente aquello que le había dicho este, era lo mismo que a ella le había ocurrido.

"…a d-decir verdad ― la suave voz de la ojiluna se encargo de cortar el silencio que se encontraba envolviéndolos una vez más. Los ojos del chico se centraron completamente en ella, tanto que lograba intimidarla ―…y-yo…tampoco ― la sorpresa y sonrojo esta vez llegaban al rostro de aquel moreno, dejándolo también sin poder decir palabra alguna ―…a-aunque presentía que S-Sasuke-kun l-lo había hecho p-para molestarme. E-Era extraño, demo… ― el ojinegro podía notar como aquella chica era cada vez más presa de su vergüenza. Incluso ya había bajado la mirada en un intento por evitar mostrarla y así coger fuerzas para continuar con sus palabras. Aquello en verdad le causaba algo de gracia. ―…m-me sentía…feliz."

_¿Feliz? ― _se consulto para sus adentros Sasuke. Su corazón, podía percibir como comenzaba a tomar velocidad. Por eso giro su rostro, para que así esta no pudiese notar lo contrariado que se encontraba. ― "Hinata, quiero proponerte algo"

Ante aquello esta solo pudo levantar el rostro hacía su persona, aún con sus mejillas encendidas se quedo esperando que este terminara de hablar.

Sus mejillas tomaron un rojo intenso al escuchar las palabras que brotaban de sus labios.

----

El trayecto de vuelta al hostal fue en completo sigilo. Este había encontrado aquella motoneta con la cual había estado buscando a Hinata la noche anterior. Y como era de día, no se le había hecho dificultoso hallar el desperfecto con el cual anoche no logro continuar su búsqueda en esta. Pero ahora ambos iban rumbo a su destino sin problema alguno, más que la vergüenza en el rostro de aquella chica.

Era por eso que no lograba decir nada, solo se había aferrado con fuerza a la espalda de este, para no caerse de aquel vehiculo.

Sasuke también se encontraba sumido en sus pensares, aún inseguro de lo que le había consultado. Pero con lo pasado aquella noche, más las palabras de esta mañana…

…estaba dispuesto a correr el riego, a ver hasta donde llegaba con aquella propuesta. Creía que talvez así podría darse cuenta por fin de lo que verdaderamente sentía por la chica que iba a aferrada a él. Después de todo aquellas palabras que esta le había dicho un día, estas todavía le rondaban en su mente, y mucho más después de lo de anoche.

"……_Y-Yo c-creo todo lo contrario……h-hace más valientes a…las p-personas, m-más si es p-por proteger a s-su ser amado"_

_¿Acaso…? No, eso es imposible. ― pensaba para si ― entonces… ¿Qué quiero averiguar exactamente? ¿Por qué…le pedí eso? _

Así fue como llegaron rápidamente al sitio requerido. El Uchiha fue el primero en bajarse, para así poder ayudarle a ella. Las mejillas de aquella morena volvían a teñirse de color rosa pálido al posar con delicadeza su mano sobre aquella masculina del chico

"G-Gracias…" ― fue todo lo que salió de sus labios antes de bajarse con cuidado, y situarse frente al moreno con una sonrisa plasmada en sus delicadas facciones.

Este luego de unos segundos de quedarse perdido en alguna parte de aquel gesto. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, para así girar levemente rumbo a la puerta de entrada del lugar.

"Debemos apurarnos, seguro todos deben estar preocupados"

Hinata al notar como sus manos estaban unidas, no sabía exactamente que era lo que percibía en su interior, pero era como si un enorme calor la hubiera embargado. Sintiéndose realmente protegida.

_Él es frío, pero su mano es muy cálida. _― a su mente venía el recuerdo de la tarde anterior, aquella calidez de aquel que había sido su salvador, esta era la misma que había percibido de la espalda del moreno que iba junto a ella. Ahora estaba segura, el pelinegro no solo la había salvado una vez, sino que dos veces en el mismo día. Sonrió con ternura mientras posaba sus ojos en la espalda del chico ― _Arigato…Sasuke-kun._

Ya no poseía dudas ante la respuesta que le había dado en aquella cabaña, sabía que a su lado todo estaría bien.

"H-Hai"

Al entrar se sorprendieron de ver a todos reunidos en aquel salón principal, lo que parecía ser un grupo de búsqueda intensiva. Lucían tan concentrados recibiendo las indicaciones del profesor de gimnasia que fue con ellos, que ninguno de había percatado de sus presencias en dicho lugar.

Aquello en verdad logro irritar al Uchiha, que solo soltaba un bufido en señal de molestia, cosa que le causo cierta gracia a aquella ojiblanca que estaba junto a su persona. Pero eso desapareció al notar aquellos ojos negros ahora puestos en ella. Solo pudo bajar su mirada llena de vergüenza

Fue en eso que una voz los hizo volver a concentrarse en las personas que estaban en frente.

"¡Sasuke - k…! ― esa había sido aquella muchacha de ojos jade, que se había detenido a medio camino, al notar como los morenos mantenían sus manos tomadas. Para ella estaba claro que algo no estaba bien, y que su corazón no tardaría en volverse a romper. Bajo su mirada en silencio, sin poder expresar algo más que su angustia.

"¡Teme! ― esta vez era la voz de aquel rubio quien los recibía. El cual no tardo en llegar donde ellos con una de sus características sonrisas deslumbrantes, estaba lleno de luz. Pero solo recibió una sonrisa de medio lado de su compañero a cambio. Fue en eso que sus ojos fueron a parar a la muchacha que estaba junto a su amigo y rival. Esta solo bajaba la mirada llena de vergüenza al notar aquellas azules orbes observándola detenidamente. Para luego sonreirle ― me alegra que te encuentres bien Hinata. Hubieras visto el revuelo que causo tu desaparición. ― dicho eso este se acerco lo suficiente como para susurrarle y no ser escuchado. Pero el ojinegro que se encontraba junto a ellos estaba muy atento a las palabras de este. Su rostro reflejaba su disconformidad ―…El Teme que esta junto a ti, pues no hubo manera de detener… ― demo un golpe no le permitió continuar con sus palabras. Este había sido cortesía del Uchiha, quien lo miraba con molestia.

"Hmph, nadie te lo pregunto Usuratoncachi" ― le decía de manera muy fría, ante la mirada llena de desconcierto de aquella ojiluna. La cual no lograba entender que era lo que quería decirle aquel chico. Pero una sonrisa llena de ternura se dibujo en su rostro al ver lo bien que se llevaban ambos. Parecían como dos hermanos.

Sus ojos se entristecieron por unos segundos, al recordar a su pequeña hermana, de solo dibujarse en sus pensamientos una de esas tantas sonrisas tranquilizadoras que a veces solía mostrarle. En especial cuando era rechazada constantemente por su progenitor.

Pero salió de sus memorias al percibir una mirada en ella, la cual diviso al levantar su rostro. Sus ojos blanquecinos se toparon con unos negros, estos pudieron notar aquella sonrisa tan vacía de aquel pintor. Solo pudo correspondérsela, de la manera más sincera posible, ya que lamentaba haberlo preocupado

Luego todos comenzaron a rodearlos con miles de preguntas. Bueno, no todos. Solo dos personas se encontraban mirándolos rezagadas. Unos ojos llenos de irritabilidad, junto con una mirada llena de preocupación y desolación.

Molesta aquella pelirroja de lentes se puso de pie. Y a paso firme paso junto al tumulto de alumnos, sin siquiera notar los ojos blancos de Hinata, que la veían con pesar. Hasta perderla a la subida de la escalera, rumbo a las habitaciones.

"S-Sasuke-kun… ― le susurraba al moreno que ignoraba por completo aquellas interrogantes de todos sus compañeros. Este la miro de soslayo, esperando que le dijera lo que tuviese que decirle. Aquella morena al notar sus ojos negros puestos en ella, sus mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido ― etto…n-necesito h-hacer algo, p-puedo…este…" ― llena de vergüenza dirigió fugazmente su mirada a su mano, la que mantenía unida al chico. Este solo sonrió de medio lado, para luego soltarle con suavidad. Esta solo correspondió aquel gesto del chico de igual manera, con una sonrisa. Para luego darse la vuelta con dificultad, y comenzar su camino hacía donde había partido aquella pelirroja. Siendo seguida por la mirada penetrante del Uchiha, que no podía evitar preguntarse a donde se dirigía.

-----

Lo más rápido que pudo subió las escaleras de aquel hostal, para así poder darle alcance a aquella chica. Mientras pensaba cuidadosamente lo que deseaba decirle.

…_no p-puedo evitar sentir temor, pero… _― salió de sus pensamientos al verla, al notarla apoyada en una de las paredes del pasillo. Esta mantenía su mirada agacha. Hinata con una mano a la altura de su corazón se fue acercando con cierta discreción, con una mirada llena de preocupación. Pero no por ella, si no porque pensaba que talvez aquella chica se encontraría llorando. Deseaba llamarle, pero no conseguía que nada saliera de sus labios.

"¿Vienes a restregarme tu relación con él? ― La voz de aquella chica de ojos almendrados la hizo volver a levantar su mirada, que sus ojos la miraran con amargura. Hinata tenia claro que esta ya se había dado cuenta.

""_Hinata, quiero proponerte algo ― la voz del chico aún sonaba neutra, pero aquella ojiblanca podía ver algo en sus ojos. Un brillo que nunca antes había apreciado en estos ― que nos acompañemos ― la incomprensión llego al rostro de ella. Mientras este soltaba un bufido molesto al no saberse explicar, ya que aún no estaba seguro de lo pensaba decirle ―…seré franco, no me gusta andar con rodeos. ― al decir eso sus mejillas tomaron un leve rosa pálido, cosa que le sorprendió mucho a la peliazul, que seguía esperando pacientemente que este pudiese terminar de hablar ―…existe una gran posibilidad de que…me gustes." _

_Al decirle eso este fijo sus ojos en los de ella, pero esta a los segundos los desvió. Se encontraba llena de vergüenza _

"…_por eso quiero comprobarlo…ver si es así. ¿Me entiendes?" _

_El silencio los rodeo por unos segundos. Momentos donde el moreno solo la veía de manera expectante. Instantes donde aquella Hyuuga solo apretaba con fuerzas sus manos, completamente apenada, no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Aún no estaba segura si su corazón podría resistir tanto, ya que creía que en cualquier momento este saldría de su pecho. _

"…_Q-Quieres decir… ¿S-Ser…n-novios?" ― termino consultando en un susurro. Levantando sus blancas orbes hacía el rostro del chico. _

_Por unos momentos Sasuke creyó que había perdido el aire, pues al notar como los ojos de esta brillaban con tal intensidad, junto con aquel rubor instalado en sus mejillas…_

…_lo había dejado mudo y sin siquiera poder respirar. _

_Desvió la mirada para que esta no pudiese notar lo que le había causado, para que no viera como el color tomaba posesión en sus pómulos también._

"…_Hmph. Eso mismo, creo." _

_Con suma pena esta solo asintió lentamente luego de unos segundos. Diciendo suavemente que estaba de acuerdo"_

Negó con suavidad ante las palabras de aquella chica. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente hacer algo así. Hinata jamás podría jactarse de lo que podría ser su felicidad, y menos a costa del sufrimiento de otros. Eso era algo que ella nunca haría.

"… ¡T-Te equivocas! Y-Yo…" ― bajo la mirada, en un intento por encontrar las palabras exactas que deseaba expresarle. Pero fue la voz de aquella chica, que nuevamente se le adelantaba.

"¿A no? ― Al escucharle aquel tono tan lleno de rabia. La Hyuuga solo pudo levantar su mirada, escucharla en silencio ― pues no te creo. Eres solo una mojigata insignificante"

"…Lose… ― dijo en un susurro aquella ojiluna después de unos segundos. Aquello en verdad sorprendió a la muchacha de anteojos, que luego de un instante volvió su vista para al frente. Su rostro reflejaba su disconformidad ante la aceptación de ella ―…g-gomen por ser d-diferente a ti"

"Hpmh. No me vengas con esas. ― Mientras hablaba sus ojos volvieron a posarse con furia en aquella peliazul. Solo para notar como esta se mantenía cabizbaja, aquello sin duda la hacía sentirse superior. Una sonrisa socarrona comenzó a formarse en sus labios ― ¿O vas a decirme que vienes a reclamarme por mentirte, por hacer que casi perecieras?. Pues espérate sentada una disculpa, porque no la tendrás"

"…e-eso también lo se ― a sus pensamientos vino el rostro del chico, lo demacrado que se hallaba al momento de salvarle de morir en medio de la nieve. Sus ojos, aquellas perlas blancas comenzaban a reflejar su determinación, la fuerza que este le había mostrado en ese instante. Ahora ella deseaba un poco de esta. ―…s-solo deseaba decirte que eres…una egoísta. ― Su voz era suave, más lo que se encontraba reflejando sus ojos, también se mostraba en su tono. Karin se había quedado muda ante sus palabras, ante la fuerza que podía apreciar en su mirada. ― ¿No te das cuenta? S-Sasuke-kun…él estuvo a p-punto de morir. ― en sus blancas orbes fueron asomándose pequeñas gotas cristalinas. Ese era su dolor, su temor de perder una vez más a alguien importante ―...L-Lo siento, p-pero n-no e-estoy de acuerdo con tu…manera de demostrar amor"

Todo permanecía en silencio luego de aquellas palabras. Sigilo que fue cortado por aquella chica de anteojos, que volteaba molesta.

"Vaya, es la primera vez que te muestras así ― sus expresiones se suavizaron luego de decir aquello. Más no volteo a verle ―…solo por eso los dejare tranquilos estos días, pero no creas que me he dado por vencida"

Y con esas palabras comenzó a alejarse, hasta llegar a su dormitorio correspondiente. Para entrar sin siquiera volver a posar su vista en aquella peliazul que la observaba sin decir palabra alguna.

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios mientras sentía como sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle. Aún no podía creerlo, que la había enfrentado. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía con algo más de valentía, y todo era gracias a él.

…_M-Me siento c-cansada… _― su vista comenzaba a fallarle. Podía percibir como su cuerpo, este era cada vez más pesado. Estaba claro que se caería, que aún no había recuperado la fuerza necesaria.

Pero unos fuertes brazos impidieron su caída. Y al levantar su mirada asía la persona, se topo con aquellos oscuros ojos que la habían salvado de morir.

Sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado. Había ido tras de ella apenas la vio subir por las escaleras, y por ende se entero de todo lo hablado por ambas chicas. No podía evitar sentirse asombrado de cierta manera. Hinata había mostrado que aunque lucia muy frágil y débil, poseía un gran corazón. Siendo este quien le daba las fuerzas necesarias, pero no para protegerse a ella misma, si no a quienes le rodeaban. Ahora lograba entender aquella calidez en su mirada, y porque se sentía de esa manera con ella.

Su corazón era lo que la diferenciaba de las demás, y talvez era por eso que sentía que la necesitaba a su lado. Ya que él solía ver solo por si mismo.

…_hasta que ella llego. Desde ese entonces todo ha sido diferente. Y no me molesta en lo absoluto._

"…S-Sasuke-kun…" ― sus mejillas iban tomando un leve rosa pálido, mientras pronunciaba en un susurro su nombre. Solo para después darle las gracias.

"Debemos descansar, aún no has recuperado tus fuerzas" ― dicho eso se dispuso a cargarla. Ignorando por completo la vergüenza de esta, la cual se incremento al notar como este la llevaba a su habitación.

"¿E-Eh? D-Demo, Sasuke-kun, etto…esta es tu habitación, y yo…pues…" ― sus pómulos ya no estaban adornados por ese sutil rosado, un rojo intenso era lo que ahora adornaba sus mejillas. Provocando que este solo la observaba divertido, mucho más al escucharla querer articular alguna frase coherente, pero sin resultado alguno.

"No tienes porque avergonzarte tanto, solo dormiremos" ― le dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Pero para Hinata era completamente diferente, percibía que volvería a caer desmayada.

Y sin decir otra palabra Sasuke le bajo con sumo cuidado de sus brazos, para que sentara a los pies de la cama. Esta solo pudo bajar su rostro completamente apenada, y sin poder soltar un monosílabo.

Podía percibir como este cerraba la puerta del dormitorio, para luego caminar donde ella. Inclusive podía escuchar como el cierre de su chaqueta sonaba al bajárselo, para así dejarla sobre una silla que se encontraba a uno de los costados del dormitorio.

Cuando por fin había cogido las fuerzas necesarias para sacar el habla, se topo con el rostro del chico a unos centímetros del de ella. No lograba comprender en que momento llego ahí, pero podía notar de cerca lo perfecto que este era. Todo su ser se encontraba lleno de calor, ella lo podía percibir. Estaba segura que su rostro le hacía competencia a un tomate en lo rojo que seguro se hallaba. Y mucho más al notar como aquella sonrisa burlesca volvía a tomar posesión en los labios del que era ahora su novio.

"Baka… ― le dijo en un susurro antes de distanciarse y ponerse de pie. Dejándola completamente muda, asombrada porque no la había besado ― ya no hace falta que entres en calor ¿no?"

No pudo responderle nada, ya que sabía a que se refería. Solo había estado jugando con ella. Más no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. La tensión había desaparecido por completo de su persona, y por eso no podía evitar preguntarse si este lo había hecho a propósito. Aunque realmente no le importaba, porque después de mucho tiempo…

…contaba con alguien en su vida.

"S-Sasuke-kun… ― le susurro antes de que este saliera por la puerta. Su voz hizo que detuviera su marcha, que se quedara en silencio esperando lo que tuviera que decirle ―…arigato. P-Por todo…"

Hinata no pudo verlo, pero una sutil sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro de aquel moreno después de sus palabras. Pero como este estaba de espalda a ella, no había podido apreciarla.

"Descansa" ― fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir por la puerta, para luego cerrarla tras de si. Pero aquella expresión de tranquilidad que se había alojado en su rostro desapareció al verla. Era Sakura quien se hallaba frente a su persona.

Tenía claro que aún no podría irse a dormir, primero tenía un asunto que resolver. Y esperaba que esta vez, ya fuera definitivo.

_**Fin Chapter 11:-**_

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

_Hi. Buenas Noches:-_

_Hace un frío enorme por estos lares, para congelar los huesos. _

_Pero bueno, aquí estoy cumpliendo con todos ustedes (y esta vez no me demore nada jejeje). _

_Quisiera dar las gracias por sus palabras de ánimo por mi resfriado, ya me siento mucho mejor. Arigato._

_**Ahora lo que realmente importa. El fic…**_

_Algunos dijeron que la escena del capitulo anterior les hizo recordar al anime/dorama Hana Yori Dango, y saben…_

…_era exactamente lo que sabía que pasaría. Por eso dudaba si mandarlos a la nieve o no, pero lamentablemente nada más se me ocurría. Gomen. (Y para los que me preguntaron si me base en ella. Pues sí, un poco)_

_Para la persona que me dio su mail. Ponlo de nuevo onegai, pero esta vez separado por puntos. Porque no salio._

_Deseo dar la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, y agradecer infinitamente a quienes me han apoyado desde el comienzo. Muchos besitos para todos ustedes. _

_Adelantaría que podría pasar en el siguiente capitulo, pero la verdad es que ni yo estoy segura jejeje. Puede ser que Sasuke le trate de enseñar a Hinata esquiar, como puede que me salte hasta su primera cita, quien sabe. Aún debo pensarlo bien._

_Pero una cosa es segura, y esa es que Sasuke hablara con Sakura. Demo claro, a su manera. _

_¿Les dejo unas preguntitas?. ¿Si?, ¿No?. Pues lo haré de todas maneras jajaja._

_**- ¿Creen que Sai hará algo ante esta relación?**_

_**- Si fue Karin quien los observaba, entonces... ¿Porque Sai sabía de que el **_

_**Uchiha la había "molestado" aquella tarde del beso robado?**_

_**- ¿Sakura se dará por vencida? Y... ¿Que hará Naruto al respecto?**_

_**- ¿Piensan que todo será color de rosa de ahora en adelante? ¿O más problemas habrán?**_

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	12. Una Promesa de toda la vida

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Parejas:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina), Leve NaruSaku

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
- "Hablan"

- _"Flash Back"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

"**Una Promesa de toda la vida" **

"_Los pétalos de color blanco comenzaban a caer después de aquella cruda estación como lo era el invierno. Donde las flores parecen descansar, para luego volver con una mayor belleza, lo contrario de esta, que surgia cuando el clima era más hostil, pero de igual manera..._

_...era bella, unica entre todas.  
_

_Un pequeño de unos ocho años aproximadamente observaba con pesar como estas se marchitaban en lo que parecía ser el jardín de su casa._

_En sus delicadas facciones podía apreciarse su desconsuelo, la amargura por no sentirse apreciado por aquel que deseaba. Su padre. _

"_¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no puedo…?" ― decía en un susurro al instante que bajaba su rostro desanimado. Todos los años era lo mismo, y este no era la excepción. _

_Siempre estudiaba con todas sus fuerzas para lograr verse en aquellos ojos negros. Luchaba incesablemente por poder captar aunque sea una palabra de aceptación, como aquellas que siempre recibía Itachi. Pero todo el tiempo que había invertido en estudiar hasta el cansancio, desaparecía cuando su progenitor solo tenía palabras para elogiar a su aniki, o al decirle aquellas palabras que le devastaban._

"_Sigue así Sasuke, algún día podrás ser como Itachi" _

_Él no deseaba ser una sombra, no quería que lo comparase con su hermano. Solo añoraba que lo apreciara por ser el. Por sus propios logros y esfuerzos._

"_¿Sasuke-chan? ― La suave y calmada voz de su madre lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, del reciente recuerdo del desprecio de su padre, al no querer asistir a lo que podía ser su ingreso al equipo de soccer. ―… ¿Sucede algo malo…?" ― le consulto preocupada, al ver como su pequeño ni siquiera había levantado su rostro para verle._

_El silencio los rodeo por unos segundos. Momentos donde el viento corría con suavidad, meciendo con suavidad aquellas delicadas flores de ciruelo._

_El pequeño negó con suavidad después de aquellos momentos de completo sigilo, más seguía con su mirada baja, demostrando así todo lo contrario; cosa que su madre sabía a la perfección, puesto que conocía perfectamente a sus dos hijos. _

"…_Sabes, el otro día tu padre me estuvo hablando de ti" ― los ojos del pequeño moreno brillaron con gran jubilo al escucharle. Así mismo los dirigió esperanzados hacía el rostro de su progenitora, su gran apoyo._

"_¿E-Enserio __Okaasan__? ― Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pálido al percatar la sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en el rostro de ella. Esta asintió con aquel gesto ya instalado en sus facciones ― así es. Él siempre me habla de ti"_

…_arigato ― pensaba este mientras le correspondía aquel gesto. Ya se encontraba mucho más animado, no se daría por vencido" _

"…e-es hora de que descansen…" ― aquella sutil voz lo hizo salir de sus pensares, de esos recuerdos del pasado, de uno de sus mayores tesoros, el apreciar la sonrisa en el rostro de Mikoto; su madre. Sus ojos fueron rumbo a la persona que estaba a su lado, quedando atrapado en aquel brillo deslumbrante de aquellas perlas blancas de su compañera, que embelezada veía las flores. Ella también se había detenido a ver aquellos pétalos de ciruelo que comenzaban a marchitarse, anunciando la llegada de la primavera.

Solo pudo sonreír luego de unos segundos mientras colocaba nuevamente las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Vamos, llegaremos tarde" ― Hinata logro reaccionar luego de unos momentos, para asentir y seguirle en silencio.

Aquel viaje de estudios había transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era el momento de volver a la vida diaria, hora de seguir con sus estudios.

Hinata aún recordaba sin cesar lo que había pasado en ese viaje. Y si no hubiera sido porque esta mañana Sasuke había pasado por ella, hubiera jurado que todo solo fue parte de un sueño, de una realidad un poco difícil de creer.

Pero al verlo con aquella media sonrisa plasmada en su rostro al abrir la puerta de su casa, supo que no fue una fantasía, si no todo lo contrario.

Y por eso no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Porque aunque iban caminando en silencio como tantas veces anteriores, esta vez no era igual, ya que ahora eran novios.

""_Hinata, quiero proponerte algo… que nos acompañemos. Seré franco, no me gusta andar con rodeos. Existe una gran posibilidad de que…me gustes""_

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pálido de solo recordar sus palabras. Aún se hallaba sin poder creerlas. El chico que todas gustaban, se había fijado en ella; que no contaba ni con la belleza de aquella pelirosa, y mucho menos tal sensualidad que despedía esa chica de anteojos. No podía evitarlo, se sentía demasiado alagada e insegura al mismo tiempo. Pero…

…una sutil sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus delicados labios. Aunque aún no lograba concebirlo, se sentía feliz.

De reojo apreciaba su inexpresivo rostro, la tranquilidad y fuerza que siempre reflejaba, era totalmente opuesto a ella. Demo era por eso que le admiraba de cierta manera, ya que ella no contaba con tales atributos.

La dicha solo iba en aumento desde que este había aparecido en su vida, la oscuridad poco a poco se estaba extinguiendo, y todo se debía por la sola compañía de Sasuke.

Cerro sus ojos mientras aquella expresión que se había instalado en su rostro se acrecentaba. Podía sentirse brillar, esa era la alegría la cual le inundaba.

_¡Bien! D-Desde ahora, t-todo será d-distin… _― pero un golpe la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. A su nariz llegaba un aroma conocido, un olor a perfume de hombre, el cual ella conocía perfectamente.

"Baka" ― Hinata escucho muy cerca, mientras percibía como sus mejillas iban llenándose de calor. Este había impedido que chocara con otro poste de luz. Nuevamente le había protegido.

"A-Arigato…S-Sasuke-kun…" ― decía en un susurro al instante que con suavidad se apartaba del pecho de este, perdiendo así aquella calidez de sus brazos.

Aún avergonzada no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, sabía que los ojos de este estaban puestos en su persona, más percibía que su corazón no iba a reaccionarle si enfrentaba aquellas perlas negras.

"Hinata…" ― Le escucho llamarle de manera muy ronca. Aquello provocó que su palpitar cada vez tomara más intensidad, el cual solo iba en aumento al notar como una de las manos de este se posaba con cuidado en su mentón, la invitaba a mirarle.

Ella solo podía escuchar el "DokiDoki" de su corazón, todo lo demás parecía no llegar a su persona.

…_¿P-Porque…? ¿P-Porque m-me siento así? _― Inconcientemente sus ojos se cerraban ante sus pensamientos.

"¡Teme, Hinata!" ― Aquel grito les hizo separarse ambos de manera muy diferente.

Ella sumida en un mar de vergüenza, y él con tal frialdad que congelaría al mismísimo demonio, la cual era dirigida al que era su compañero de curso, que venia con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Como era de esperarse para el Uchiha, ignoraba por completo lo que había hecho, y eso le irritaba más de cierta manera. La Hyuuga solo llevaba una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón, aún pudiendo sentir como su palpitar se había acelerado ante la cercanía de Sasuke. Todo era tan extraño para ella, nunca se había sentido de aquella forma.

…_i-iba a… ― _con sutileza llevo aquella mano que se había mantenido tratando de controlar su latir, a la altura de sus labios, rozándolos así con la comisura de sus dedos _― …¿b-besarme…?_

Sus mejillas volvían a teñirse de rojo, el cual se acrecentaba al notar como aquel rubio ya estaba frente a ellos, sonriéndoles como siempre, mientras les daba los buenos días.

Pero aquella expresión cambio en un segundo, en sus ojos ahora podía notarse preocupación

"Teme, quiero preguntarte algo…" ― la voz de este demostraba lo angustiado que se hallaba, cosa que Hinata pudo percatarse a la perfección. Debía dejarlos solos.

Con sumo nerviosismo ― debido a lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, si no hubiera llegado el Uzumaki ― comenzó a hacer un esfuerzo porque las palabras salieran de sus labios, lo cual le era cada vez más dificultoso al percibir la mirada del moreno sobre ella.

"E-Etto…y-yo creo que me…a-adelantare ― después de susurrar aquella frase iba a comenzar su caminata rumbo al instituto, pero su intento fue detenido por la mano del que era ahora su novio. El ojinegro la había parado del brazo ―… ¿S-Sasuke-kun…?"

Ella trataba de descifrar algo en sus ojos, pero este solo se mantenía impasible. Hinata sabía que era mejor no decir nada, después de todo sabía que él iba a buscarla para que no se fuera sola. Inclusive se levantaba más temprano solo por venir por su persona, por lo tanto…

…no tenia derecho a decir nada en contra de su intento de detenerle.

"Dobe ― los ojos del Uchiha se concentraron en aquel rubio que los observaba en silencio, atónito por la cercanía que ellos reflejaban. ― no tengo nada que hablar contigo, mis asuntos no te incumben"

El malhumor en aquel rubio se hizo presente a los segundos de escuchar aquellas palabras. Pero cuando se disponía a decir algo en forma de reclamo, el ojinegro volvía a hablar.

"Vamos ― Sus oscuras orbes se posaron en las blancos de su novia. Esta le observaba expectante, asombrada por su frialdad ― llegaremos tarde"

Dicho esto retomo su caminar, siendo observado por aquellas blancas perlas llenas de preocupación, las cuales se posaron en el que era el compañero del Uchiha.

"…G-Gomen N-Naruto-kun…" ― soltó en un susurro antes de volver su vista al frente, para luego tratar de darle alcance al chico que ya iba bastante más adelante.

El Uzumaki solo se les quedo viendo en silencio. Y aunque le daba coraje el no obtener algunas de las respuestas que deseaba escuchar, sabía que aquello no iba a ser fácil. Desde que había ingresado a aquel instituto se percato de que el Uchiha no era alguien muy hablador, pero se estaba dando cuenta que muchas veces las palabras sobraban. Y era por eso que no podía evitar sentirse mal por aquella pelirosa, ya que en su corazón no cabía la imagen de ella llorando como lo había hecho esa mañana, cuando la vio de lejos conversar con el moreno.

Y aunque su rostro había reflejado el rechazo por el desespero de esta por captar el amor de Sasuke, él le prometió ese mismo momento que le ayudaría. Se juro a si mismo que lucharía por su felicidad, por verla sonreír.

…_aunque eso me cueste perderla para siempre… ― _un retozo lleno de melancolía se dibujaba en sus labios mientras sus puños se tensaban por la impotencia. Pero en un suspiro se escapaba aquel último sentimiento, dejando solo la determinación reflejada en sus ojos color cielo. Había sido una promesa, una de toda la vida.

Lo haría por ella, por apreciar una vez más su sonrisa, aquella que le cautivo desde un comienzo.

…_Pero la verdad... _― a su mente venia aquella escena presenciada hace unos momentos, la cercanía entre ambos morenos. Su mirada se oscureció mientras bajaba su rostro. ―…_ ¿y si…daño a otra persona?_

""_¿Te has perdido? ¿Eres nuevo, verdad?" — una voz proveniente de su espalda le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Volteo con rapidez para ver a aquella persona, lo cual era seguro que era una mujer, su tono de voz se lo había indicado_

_No había que ser un genio para percatarse de eso._

"_Si, soy nuevo" — dijo con una sonrisa mientras se giraba. Pero enmudeció al instante que sus ojos azules se toparon con unos color esmeralda._

_Un rosa pálido comenzó a adornar sus mejillas._

"_Eso me pareció, nunca antes te había visto ― le contesto aquella pelirosa mientras le regalaba una sonrisa ― por cierto, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura""_

Una melancólica risita comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios al recordar, al venírsele a la mente su llegada al instituto, aquella sonrisa deslumbrante que esta le había brindado.

La cual solía desaparecer con los desprecios que le hacía aquel moreno, los cuales provocaba que su alma se llenase de coraje, pero a la vez de tristeza. Tenía muy en claro que ella deseaba su felicidad junto a Sasuke, y él no tendría cabida en su corazón.

_Había jurado que nunca me daría por vencido en nada, y que en eso no sería la excepción. Demo, si tan solo pudiese hacerla feliz…._

_Su felicidad sería la mía ¿cierto?_

_-----_

El resto del trayecto al instituto había sido en completo sigilo, aquella tranquilidad y cercanía parecía haber sido cortada levemente tras la interrupción de aquel rubio, porque aunque Sasuke siguiera mostrando esa imparcialidad en su rostro, Hinata lograba percibir aquella distancia. La cual solo lograba preocuparle, angustiarla por no saber que decir o hacer.

"Mm.…etto…S-Sasu… ― pero su intento por hablarle fue cortado al notar como este se detenía en la puerta de acceso al lugar, su rostro reflejaba irritabilidad. Intrigada ella dirigió su vista hacia donde este estaba mirando. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rosa pálido al verse, era otro cartel de la clase de artes ― ¿e-eh?"

"Hmph" ― aquel ruido le hizo volver sus blancas perlas a su acompañante, solo para notar como este retomaba su caminar lentamente, dejándola atrás sin saber que decirle ante aquello. Solo pudo bajar la mirada, esperando que quizás así ese cartel desapareciera.

…_n-no se que hacer. _

Sus ojos se posaron con pesar en la espalda de este. Su pecho se estremeció, por segundos creyó que no podría seguir su paso, que aunque tratase de darle alcance…

…terminaría nuevamente con aquella soledad con la que siempre había estado ligada.

Muy a lo lejos llegaban a sus oídos las voces de algunos estudiantes, estos hablaban de aquella exposición, la cual sería esta tarde después de clases. Escuchaba como algunas chicas soltaban pequeños gritillos de emoción, diciendo lo kawaii que era aquel pintor, y preguntándose si seguiría tras la chica de la pintura; puesto que a ellas les encantaría estar en su lugar.

A sus pensamientos venía un recuerdo, aquella instancia en la cual había acompañado a Sai a aquel salón de estudio. Viendo a su mente una imagen, aquel cuadro que se hallaba tapado con una manta.

""_E-Etto S-Sai-kun… ¿Y ese c-cuadro?" ― le consulto con vergüenza aquella morena mientras señalaba el objeto en cuestión. A lo que este solo sonrió, provocando que sus mejillas se encendieran de rosa pálido_

"_¿Ese? Pues es un secreto. Ya llegara el momento de exhibirlo""_

…_Me pregunto si lo exhibirá en esta exposición. ― _Sus blancas orbes se posaron una vez más en aquel cartel mientras una suave sonrisa llena de melancolía se posaba en sus labios _― aunque…aún no se si deba…asistir._

Todos sus movimientos habían estado siendo observados por el ojinegro que la había salvado en incontables veces. Aquel había detenido su andar al notar que ella no le había seguido el paso, fue entonces que volteo a verla, solo para apreciar que Hinata mantenía la vista en aquel letrero, para luego sonreír.

Sus puños inconcientemente se apretaban en un intento de contener su molestia, más no dijo nada; solo volteo para continuar su camino.

Al retomar su caminar pensaba en como había comenzado su día, solo para ser estropeado por aquel Usuratoncachi de su amigo, seguido muy de cerca por el pintor ese.

Se sentía irritado. Sentimiento el cual se vio incrementado al verla, al entrar al salón de clases para toparse directamente con aquellos ojos verdes hinchados de tanto llorar. Eso era seguro para su persona.

Solo pudo soltar un suspiro cansado al instante que recordaba lo hablado con Sakura en aquel viaje de estudios.

""_S-Sasuke-kun… ― susurro aquella pelirosa al verle salir de su habitación. En sus ojos se podía ver reflejada su angustia, su dolor por haber apreciado sus manos entrelazadas al llegar ―…y… ¿Hinata?" ― consulto casi en un susurro, aguantando sus ganas de echarse a llorar_

_En Uchiha solo permaneció impasible, con su vista solo puesta en ella._

"…_esta descansando, ― dijo secamente mientras hacía un ademán de que estaba en su habitación. Sakura solo pudo mostrar su asombro, incrédula de que este nuevamente le dejara dormir en la que era su alcoba ― aún no repone sus fuerzas"_

_El silencio los rodeo por unos segundos, el cual fue cortado por la chica de ojos color jade._

"_Sasuke-kun…yo…te quiero, te quiero mucho" ― su mirada se mantenía baja al instante de confesarle sus sentimientos. Tenía miedo de levantarla, no deseaba ver la frialdad de sus ojos, porque si la notaba, aquellas lágrimas no tardarían en salir._

"_Sakura, tú y yo somos muy diferentes…" ― su voz era neutral. Aquel moreno sabía que debía ser de esa manera, para que así ella entendiera de una buena vez que entre ambos nunca pasaría nada, ya que él solo la veía como una compañera._

"_¡Eso no me importa!__ Yo… ― no pudo contenerlas por más tiempo, de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar las muestras de su dolor. ―...en verdad haría cualquier cosa por ti, para que fueras feliz,…para que no volvieras a estar triste. ― El Uchiha solo permanecía en silencio, con su vista puesta en el suelo le escuchaba hablar entre sollozos ― Sasuke-kun, yo se lo de tu pasado. A-Aunque tú nunca me contaste nada, y-yo lo investigue…solo por ti…"_

_Pero fue interrumpida por este_

"_¡¿Y porque debería haberte contado algo?! Tú y yo no éramos nada, no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Eres molesta" ― le dijo de manera muy fría y cortante. En sus expresiones podía verle su molestia, aquel constante cabreo porque deseaban entrometerse en su vida. _

_Aquellas palabras eran como un puñal para la chica, que solo bajaba la mirada en un intento de contener su sufrimiento, lo destrozaba que se hallaba. _

"… _¿Y como ella? Hinata… ¡¿Por qué a ella si?! Porqué…si a penas y se conocen" ― le consulto en un hilo de voz. Este solo mantenía semblante impenetrable, con sus oscuras orbes ahora puestas en la pelirosa. _

"_Eso no te incumbe, no es asunto tuyo lo que yo haga o deje de hacer. Déjame en paz Sakura, y deja a Hinata también"_

_Aquello era percibido como una amenaza, y sus ojos negros parecían confirmárselo_

"…_t-te lo dijo ¿cierto? ― consulta que fue soltada con algo de resentimiento y lágrimas. Sasuke solo le veía en silencio. Sin entender a que se refería, prefirió esperar a que ella misma aclarase sus dudas ―…Hinata…ella…"_

_Pero aquello fue interrumpido por la puerta de la habitación, esta se abrió de repente, mostrando a aquella peliazul que les observaba con preocupación. Los ojos de ambos chicos se posaron en ella._

"…_y-yo…creo que ya me siento mejor ― su rostro se mantenía bajo. Deseaba encontrar algo que decir realmente, ya que sabía que si Sasuke se enteraba aquello que había hablado con Sakura, solo le traería más angustias a aquella ojijade. Y ya la verdad no deseaba escucharla más de esa manera, no quería que sufriera por las frías palabras del moreno. Aquellas le destrozaban por dentro. ―…p-por eso creo q-que iré a c-comer algo… ― sus ojos se posaron con cierta timidez mezclada con melancolía en el Uchiha, el cual solo le observaba en silencio. Aunque este sabía perfectamente que eso lo había hecho para interrumpir a Sakura, ya que por lo poco que conocía a la Hyuuga; sabía que ella no era buena para mentir ― S-Sasuke-kun… ¿m-me acompañarías? Onegai."_

_Todo se lleno de completo sigilo. El cual fue cortado por aquel moreno._

"_Vamos ― sus facciones parecían más relajadas, pero su tono seguía siendo neutro. _

_Después de decir aquello, comenzó a caminar, hasta quedar a la altura de la Haruno. Esta solo mantenía su mirada baja. ― Sakura, arigato. ― Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par ante sus palabras ―…Pero no puedo corresponderte"_

…_Sasuke…kun ― pensó con amargura mientras escuchaba como este llamaba a la morena, solo para dejarle sola en aquel pasillo. El peso de su dolor ya no pudo ser contenido por más tiempo, sus piernas cedían ante este, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. De sus ojos seguían brotando aquellas muestras de su sufrimiento, hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Al levantar la vista, sus ojos cristalinos de tanto llorar se encontraron con una sonrisa llena de comprensión. Era el Uzumaki quien le veía en silencio, quien le brindaba su apoyo en aquellos momentos de amargura. ―…porque Naruto, desde que llegaste…tú siempre…_

"_Le quieres de verdad ¿cierto?. ― su tono era lleno de comprensión, pero en sus ojos podía verse reflejado el pesar que llevaba, ya que indirectamente también estaba siendo rechazado ― yo te ayudare, es una promesa ― aquellos ojos verdes empañados de lágrimas se posaron con desconcierto en su persona, apreciando así una sonrisa en los labios del rubio. Esta era sincera ― es una promesa de toda la vida"_

_Naruto…arigato. ― fue lo único que logro pensar antes de caer nuevamente sumida en su melancolía. Pero ahora contaba con el apoyo de alguien, no estaba sola en aquellos duros momentos."_

Sasuke solo continúo su camino en silencio, con su vista solo centrada ahora en el que era su banco, tratando de ignorar aunque sea un poco los murmullos de todos los que eran sus compañeros; que comentaban con fascinación la que seria la próxima exposición de los chicos del salón de artes.

…_Hmph, si será una larga mañana._

----

Sus horas de clase habían transcurrido con normalidad. Bueno, eso si no contaba algunas miradas de odio por parte de algunas chicas, y por su falta de concentración debido a todo lo que ha estado aconteciendo en su diario vivir.

Hinata tenía muy claro que debía separar las cosas, pero hay ocasiones en que aquello era completamente imposible. Y esta era una de ellas.

Inclusive había preferido quedarse en el salón las horas de receso, para ver si lograba desarrollar algunos ejercicios matemáticos que le habían sido imposibles entender, debido a su falta de concentración. Tiempo que resulto ser perdido, ya que igual no lograba quitarse de la mente aquellos ojos verdes llenos de sufrimiento.

Todo eso solo le llevaba a cuestionarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si no estaba siendo egoísta con aquella chica.

…_¿Q-Que siento yo exactamente…? _― Se consultaba mentalmente mientras guardaba los útiles en su bolso. Solo un suspiro derrotista era la única respuesta que obtenía. Aún no estaba segura de lo que sentía por aquel moreno, pero algo en su corazón le pedía que no se alejase de él, lo necesitaba, y eso no lo podía negar. ― "Demo… ¿E-Es solo necesidad?"

""_Hinata, quiero proponerte algo ― la voz del chico aún sonaba neutra, pero aquella ojiblanca podía ver algo en sus ojos, un brillo que nunca antes había apreciado en estos ― que nos acompañemos ― la incomprensión llego al rostro de ella, mientras este soltaba un bufido molesto al no saberse explicar, ya que aún no estaba seguro de lo pensaba decirle ―…seré franco, no me gusta andar con rodeos. ― al decir eso sus mejillas tomaron un leve rosa pálido, cosa que le sorprendió mucho a la peliazul, que seguía esperando pacientemente que este pudiese terminar de hablar ―…existe una gran posibilidad de que…me gustes.""_

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pálido al recordar, al venir a su mente aquella confesión. Una sutil sonrisa se posesionaba de sus facciones al darse cuenta de qué era lo que le estaba causa tal estremecimiento.

…_Creo que esa posibilidad…no es solo de Sasuke-kun._

Y con ese pensamiento comenzó su caminata rumbo a la cancha de soccer. No iba a ir a aquella exposición, había tomado una decisión, y esa era averiguar sus propios sentimientos. Estaba determinada a hacerlo, para así no dañar a nadie más.

Al llegar le vio entrenando con el resto de su equipo. Sus mejillas volvían a colorearse al notar lo concentrado que lucía al dar un pase, o simplemente esquivar a algún adversario que venía tras el balón. Y tal parecía que no solo a ella le había embelezado aquello, puesto que varias chicas que se encontraban a unos metros de su persona, vitoreaban su nombre, o solo daban gritos de emoción al anotar este un tanto para su respectivo grupo.

…_es muy popular _― pensaba sin quitarle la vista de encima, bueno, hasta que este se detenía unos momentos para recobrar el aire. Al levantar su rostro; sus ojos se encontraron por unos segundos, los cuales ella corto al desviar su mirada llena de vergüenza. ― _m-me vio, que pena… _

De soslayo dirigió sus blancas perlas en dirección donde este se encontraba, solo para notar que Sasuke le sonreía de medio lado. En ese instante su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, con tal intensidad que ni siquiera colocando la mano a la altura de su pecho lograba contenerlo. Solo pudo corresponder aquel gesto de la misma manera, sonriéndole.

Así fue como estuvo observando todo lo que restaba del entrenamiento del Uchiha, tratando de no mostrarse contrariada por las miradas asesinas que las chicas le pegaban, no le gustaban, pero las entendía perfectamente. Y era por eso que no hubiera podido decirles algo, bueno, en todo caso no conseguiría hacerlo tampoco; ella no era así. Y por eso solo se mantenía en silencio, con su vista solo puesta en el juego.

Al rato ya se sentía cansada de tanto estar en pie, así que camino rumbo a unas gradas que estaban a su espalda. Se sentó para luego sacar un lápiz y cuaderno, intentaría desarrollar algunos de los ejercicios que antes no había conseguido.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien frente a ella. Al levantar su vista, sus ojos blancos se encontraron con unos negros. Sus mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido al instante que le saludaba con vergüenza.

"A-Ano…S-Sasuke-kun…H-Hai" ― terminaba mientras bajaba su rostro en un intento de ocultar el rubor en sus pómulos.

"Pensé que irías a la exposición del pintor ese" ― La voz del moreno era neutra, mientras sus ojos trataban de captar cualquier expresión en el rostro de su novia, algo que le indicara que se moría por estar en ese lugar

Hinata solo negó con suavidad luego de unos segundos de silencio.

"…E-Es cierto que me hubiera gustado v-ver sus…nuevas obras ― levanto su mirada, para luego posar en sus labios una sutil sonrisa llena de aquella timidez que la caracterizaba ― d-demo…p-prefiero ver a S-Sasuke-kun e-entrenar con tanto…esmero"

El ojinegro solo se le quedo viendo en silencio. Se sentía un verdadero idiota al desconfiar de ella, cuando estaba claro que aquella morena no era alguien capaz de jugar con las personas. Su corazón era puro, no como el suyo.

Silencio, solo este los rodeo por unos momentos más, el cual fue cortado por la voz del Uchiha, quien se había sentado junto a ella.

"Lo has hecho mal ― le dijo mientras le señalaba un ejercicio que aquella peliazul se encontraba tratando de desarrollar. Esta le miro, para luego posar su vista en donde este marcaba. Sus ojos no lograban captar su error, y solo pudo bajar su mirada en señal de derrota. Para ella estaba claro que nunca aprendería, que por más que se esforzara como lo estaba haciendo, terminaría en las mismas si no sabía como desarrollarlo. ― eres una boba ¿lo sabias?"

Hinata lo tenía muy claro, y era por eso que solo pudo asentir dándole la razón. Media sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del pelinegro al notarla aceptar sus palabras

"Bueno ― sus blancas orbes se posaron en aquel chico, el cual se ponía de pie, apreciando así como en sus labios se curvaba una sonrisa llena de superioridad ― supongo que tendré que enseñarte ¿no?"

Aquella ojiblanca no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, más sus ojos reflejaban su agradecimiento. Por un momento Sasuke creyó ver más luz en estos de la que siempre mostraban, inclusive sus mejillas se habían tornado levemente sonrojadas al apreciar aquel brillo, pero desvió su rostro para que ella no lo notara.

"…A-Arigato, S-Sasuke-kun"

"Hpmh, es solo que no tengo opción. Después de todo eres…" ― demo el chico no pudo terminar su frase, aún no se acostumbraba a eso, ya que era la primera vez que sentía que necesitaba de alguien a su lado

Claro que ella sabía lo que este había estado apunto de decir, y era por eso que le daba vergüenza. Pero estaba agradecida que no fuera la única, ya que por su manera de decirlo…

…reflejaba que se sentía de la misma manera. Y era por eso que solo podía asentir llena de cortedad al instante que pronunciaba un suave "H-Hai"

"Entonces, vendrás… ― pero Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase que deseaba decir, ya que el grito de su hiperactivo amigo les hizo girar sus rostros en dirección donde este venia ― Usuratoncachi"

Aquel rubio parecía que venia de correr una maratón, porque en verdad se había quedado sin aliento, no lograba articular palabra alguna debido a la carencia de oxigeno.

"¿E-Estas bien N-Naruto-kun?" ― le consulto con preocupación la Hyuuga al verlo tratar de soltar palabra, solo para ahogarse en su propio intento.

Los segundos pasaban, y este seguía en la misma pose. Aquello en verdad ya estaba irritando al Uchiha, que se cruzaba de brazos en un intento desesperado por contener sus ganas de irse, y dejarlo ahogarse en su intento hablar.

"En la exposición hay, hay un c-cuadro… ― el moreno estaba que se daba un golpe mental ante aquella declaración, pero trataba de contenerse mientras pensaba en que tan idiota podía ser ese chico, después de todo ¿Qué esperaba encontrar en una exposición de artes? ¿Comida acaso?. Ya estaba bastante mosqueado por su interrupción, y no estaba con ánimos para esperar que pudiese terminar de hablar. Así que decidió que era hora de marcharse, y volteo decidido a hacerlo. ―…un cuadro, d-de ustedes dos…besándose"

Esas palabras lograron que aquel ojinegro desistiera por completo de su intento de alejarse. Se había quedado mudo ante tal declaración.

Mientras la ojiblanca se había quedado de una pieza al escucharle, sus mejillas habían enrojecido a su máxima expresión.

En ese instante unas palabras vinieron a su mente, el recuerdo de esa vez que estuvo en aquel lugar, que ahora exhibía todas esas obras.

"_E-Etto S-Sai-kun… ¿Y ese c-cuadro?" _

"_¿Ese? Pues es un secreto. Ya llegara el momento de exhibirlo"_

…_no puede ser. _

**Fin Chapter 12:-**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

_Hi. No me tarde mucho en esta también ¿cierto?_

_Quiero dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, y nuevamente agradecer a los que capitulo a capitulo me han estado apoyando y dejando un review. Arigato._

_**Aniki:**__ hermano mayor_

_**O**__**kaasan**__**:**__ Madre_

_**DokiDoki:**__ sonido del corazón latiendo_

_A petición no adelantare nada del siguiente capitulo._

_**Sofitcard**__**:**__ Neji hará aparición cuando menos te lo esperes jejeje_

_**Crhismas-machine**__**:**__ Apenas puedas me leeré tu fic. Mira que ahora he estado muy ocupada._

_**Lia Du Black**__**:**__ No me molesto para nada, me enfade un poco conmigo misma, ya que no me gusta que se parezca mi historia a otra cosa. ¿De que se trata ese Dorama más o menos? Yo me vi otro hace poco, es excelente, se llama "1 Litro de Lágrimas" _

_**O**__**kashira janet**__**:**__ ¿Tú crees que se opondrá? Después de todo Neji siempre será muy sobre protector para mi jejeje_

_**SaBaKu-No-MeNnY:**__ Me toca presionar kukuku. Quiero continuación de tus fics._

_**MaOkO**__**:**__ Bienvenida a mi fic. No te preocupes por las faltas de ortografía. Veras, tengo una beta muy buena, pero esta en época de exámenes, así que no deseo molestarla por ahora. Demo apenas se desocupe, le pediré que me corrija todas mis faltas. _

_**Dianitha-Chanx3**__**:**__ Es que tenia que acoplarme a la personalidad del Uchiha jejeje._

_**HinataShakugan-15**__: Apenas pueda me pasare por tu fic, es que ahora no he tenido tiempo para nada jejeje._

_**Lupe (:**__: Hi. No te preocupes, no me molesta para nada, todo lo contrario. Mira, tengo una beta muy buena, pero esta en periodo de exámenes y no deseo molestarla. Apenas ella se desocupe se encargara de corregirme las faltas, así que no te preocupes. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo._

_**!!Citlali!!:**__Bienvenida a mi fic.__Me alegra que te haya gustado. Descuida, Neji aparecerá cuando menos te lo esperes._

_¿Mi otro fic? Pues…yo creo que cuando termine este jejeje._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	13. La Flor del Ciruelo

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Parejas:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina), Leve NaruSaku

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
- "Hablan"

- _"Flash Back"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

"**La Historia de la Flor del Ciruelo" **

El suave viento comenzaba a mecer las verdes hojas de los árboles, aquella brisa era algo reconfortante para Hinata, ya que no era ni fría ni calurosa, era perfecta ante sus sentidos. Sonrió de manera sincera por esta, mientras apretaba el pequeño bolsito que llevaba entre sus brazos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa pálido al recordar el porqué se encontraba en medio del camino una mañana de día domingo.

"_A aquella morena siempre le había gustado observar la inmensidad del cielo, apreciar como las aves volaban con gran libertad por este. Les envidiaba de cierta manera, siempre quiso sentir ese tipo de sentimiento, el cual solo había estado presente cuando su madre se encontraba a su lado._

_Sus ojos tomaron un leve tono opaco, mientras bajaba su rostro en un intento por contener el dolor de sus recuerdos_. _Le era dificultoso no ser invadida por aquellas memorias cuando se encontraba en dicha azotea, siempre pensaba que talvez era un poco masoquista por hacer eso, pero es que aunque esos recuerdos le dolían, eran de ella…_

…_de lo único que podía sentirse dueña realmente. _

"… _¿P-Porque el dolor…e-esta tan ligado a la f-felicidad?" ― soltó en un susurro. Su tono reflejaba su pena, cosa que el chico que estaba junto a ella pudo notar. _

_Sasuke solo le miro de soslayo, para luego de unos segundos volver a fijar sus ojos negros en lo alto del cielo. Una suave brisa los rodeo en aquellos momentos de reflexión, de comprensión por parte del pelinegro._

"…_balance, en este mundo todo depende de ello ― Hinata levanto su rostro en dirección a este, solo para toparse con unos ojos oscuros llenos de soledad, que no miraban ningún punto fijo entre las nubes ― así como ser fuerte o débil, la luz y oscuridad, vida y muerte. No puede existir una sin la otra" _

"…_ya veo" ― pronuncio con suave entendimiento la peliazul, quedándose por unos segundos admirando la seriedad de este, aquel vacío que reflejaban esas negras orbes. Aquella soledad era la que había apreciado desde un comienzo, era como si un profundo sufrimiento estaba siendo escondido en algún rincón de su corazón, tal y como en el de ella. Sonrió con melancolía al instante que pensaba en que no contaba con el derecho de preguntarle nada, ya que ella misma no se hallaba preparada para responder tampoco. ―…tiempo, solo este se necesita. ¿No, Sasuke-kun? ― meditaba mientras le veía de soslayo, para luego volver a centrar su vista en lo alto del cielo._

"_El domingo iras a mi casa ― la morena con cierta vergüenza volvía sus ojos hacía el, solo para toparse con aquella sonrisa tan característica de Sasuke plasmada en su rostro. ― todo depende de un balance ¿cierto? ― esta solo asintió con suavidad ante sus palabras ― si no sabes desarrollar esos ejercicios, serás victima de eso" _

_Las mejillas de aquella ojiblanca se llenaron de un rosa pálido, más solo pudo sonreír con gratitud. Aquel gesto provocó la incomodidad en Sasuke, que solo giro su rostro rápidamente. _

"_H-Hai" ― asintió con una sutil alegría. El Uchiha solo le observo de reojo, pudiendo apreciar así el agradecimiento de ella. Su corazón comenzó a golpear con fuerza al ver su luz. Una sonrisa comenzó a adornar sus labios al pensar en lo que él mismo había dicho._

…_talvez no este equivocado ― recapacitaba para si mientras notaba como la Hyuuga bajaba la mirada al percatarse que él comenzaba a acortar la distancia entre ellos ―…Hinata… ― al escuchar su nombre la muchacha de ojos color perla solo pudo asentir con lentitud, más no levanto su mirada, se hallaba muy apenada para hacerlo, su corazón latía muy fuerte como para enfrentar aquellos ojos negros. Pero no le quedo de otra al notar como este levantaba su mentón con suavidad, invitándole a verle ―…sol ¿cierto? ― ella le miro sin comprender a que se refería, a lo que este solo pudo sonreír de medio lado ― eso significa tu nombre en kanji"_

"_Ah…H-Hai" ― logro pronunciar ella luego de unos segundos sumida en su pena. El cual se vio reemplazado con sorpresa al notar como el pelinegro le soltaba, para luego voltearse._

"…_la clase no será gratis, tendrás que cocinar para mi ― le dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio, donde Hinata solo llevaba una de sus manos al la altura de su pecho, en un intento de contener su palpitar. Sin quitar aún la vista de la espalda de este; en silencio espero que Sasuke terminara de hablar ― no llegues tarde, no me gustan las impuntualidades" _

_Ella solo pudo asentir luego de unos momentos de sigilo, aún con sus pómulos encendidos observaba como el moreno caminaba a paso lento a la puerta de acceso hacía ese lugar, solo para apreciar como se detenía frente a esta._

"_¿No vienes? ― se giro levemente. Aquella sonrisa socarrona volvía a hacerse presente en el rostro del Uchiha ― que yo sepa las clases aún no han terminado, y si sigues así, no solo tendré que enseñarte aritmética""_

No podía evitar sonreír, dándose cuenta que desde que el destino había hecho que su camino se cruzara con el de aquel moreno, en su vida ese gesto era algo cotidiano. Con sumo cuidado ― de no votar ninguno de los víveres que llevaba para preparar el almuerzo de ambos ― saco el papel en el cual este le había anotado su dirección, fijándose así que estaba en buen camino, podía respirar tranquila.

"…_no llegues tarde, no me gustan las impuntualidades"_

"…e-espero no llegar m-muy temprano" ― susurro para si al instante que se detenía para fijar su vista en lo alto del cielo, pudiendo contemplar así como las aves volaban en libertad. Solo pudo sonreír una vez más, después de todo era lo que su corazón reflejaba, y le era imposible no mostrarlo.

------

""_Arriba Sasuke-chan ― escuchaba a lo lejos la dulce voz de su madre que le llamaba con insistencia. Pero no deseaba cumplir su petición, se sentía tan cansado ― ¿acaso no quieres ingresar al equipo de soccer?"_

_Los ojos del pequeño moreno comenzaban a tornarse opacos, reflejando así su amargura, cosa que su progenitora no pudo apreciar, ya que este se encontraba completamente cubierto por las sabanas de su cama. Era cierto que había decidido no darse por vencido, pero era tan doloroso para él esa realidad en la cual vivía. _

"…_que lástima, entonces las palabras de tu hermano fueron en vano, ― aquella frase hizo que el niño de ojos oscuros se moviera levemente ante la sonrisa de su madre. Mikoto sabía que aquello lograría que su pequeño cambiara de opinión, pero después de todo no le había mentido, ya que su hijo mayor si había intercedido por Sasuke al notar su amargura por el constante rechazo de su progenitor. ― él hablo con tu padre…"_

_Pero su oración fue interrumpida por el pequeño, Sasuke salía entre las sábanas con una leve pizca de interés, más aún podía notarse aquella melancolía impresa en sus orbes. _

"_¿niisan…? ― Al verle su madre le sonrió al instante que asentía ante sus palabras ―…demo…"_

_El pequeño no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que fue interrumpido por su progenitora, mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

"_Itachi sabe como te sientes, y tu sabes lo importante que eres para el ¿no?. ― Este solo asintió con suavidad luego de unos segundos de silencio, provocando que aquella sonrisa de plena sinceridad se reflejara en el rostro de Mikoto, y con esta plasmada en sus facciones, se puso de pie ― vamos entonces, no los hagamos esperar ¿si?"_

_El pequeño Sasuke solo bajo su mirada una vez más, para luego levantarla después de unos momentos de sigilo, mostrando esta vez una sonrisa sincera._

_A-Arigato niisan, Okassan…_

Sus oscuras orbes fueron dando señales de querer buscar la claridad del día, encontrándose así con un pequeño rayo de luz que lograba colarse entre las cortinas de su habitación.

Un suave suspiro escapaba de sus labios mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a la cabeza, recordando así el sueño que acababa de tener. Su mirada se sumió en la nada, de sus labios no salía palabra alguna ante sus recuerdos, porque así era, aquello no había sido un simple sueño; era una escena de su pasado la que se había hecho presente en sus memorias.

""_Tú padre siempre me esta hablando de ti…""_

"Kuso ― su mirada mostraba el enojo con el cual maldecía, aquella rabia solo era acompañada por la soledad en la que estaba sumido ―… ¡Kusooo!"

Con aquel sentimiento en su corazón iba a lanzar una de sus almohadas lejos de su persona, para así de alguna manera descargar su malestar. Pero su intento se vio detenido al escuchar unos suaves golpes provenientes de la puerta de entrada, sin demora sus ojos fueron a parar al velador que estaba junto, el reloj que estaba sobre este indicaba que ya era medio día.

Aún sintiéndose enfadado comenzó a ponerse de pie, y con su típico atuendo para dormir ― que solo consistía en unos pantalones de pijama ― comenzó su caminata al recibidor. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con aquella peliazul que mantenía su mirada baja, pudiendo notar también aquellas bolsas llenas de víveres que esta traía consigo.

"Hmph ― dijo este en un intento de que ella levantara su rostro, consiguiendo que así lo hiciera, solo para que lo volviera bajar al instante lleno de aquel rubor intenso que siempre mostraba cuando se llenaba de vergüenza. Aquella rabia con la cual había despertado comenzaba a evaporarse, Sasuke no lograba comprender como aquella muchacha podía lograr aquel efecto en su persona, pero no le desagradaba. Media sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios, mostrando así la diversión que le causaba aquella timidez que Hinata siempre reflejaba. ― Si que eres rara ― dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio, al instante que le daba la espalda. ― iré a bañarme"

Ella podía sentir como este comenzaba a caminar, más aún no se atrevía a levantar su mirada, nunca antes había visto a un chico de esa manera, y no podía evitar sentirse algo incomoda y avergonzada.

"¿Vas a entrar, o debo hacer que entres? ― asustada por su posible cercanía, esta ingreso entre trastabillados, provocando que aquella mueca que se había plasmado en el rostro del chico se enanchara.

Y sin poder evitar pensar en lo torpe y extraña que esta era, se dirigió rumbo a arreglarse, dejando a una abrumada peliazul que observaba cohibida a su alrededor.

Hinata sonrió al notar lo ordenado que se encontraba todo. No podía evitar pensar si Sasuke vivía solo en ese lugar, después de todo no lograba sentirse la presencia de nadie más. Entristeció ante aquella posibilidad, opción que podía ser bastante viable, afirmando lo que había pensado desde que lo había conocido…

…esa mirada llena de soledad, aquella aura llena de melancolía, podía ser la misma razón que la de ella.

"… ¿Q-Que hago ahora…?" ― se consulto tímidamente luego de un momento sumida en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos de su pasado, la oscuridad en la que había estado envuelta desde la partida de los suyos.

""_Hinata, quiero proponerte algo… que nos acompañemos""_

Una calida sonrisa era la que adornaba su rostro segundos después, donde sus opalinos ojos se habían detenido en el camino que el moreno había tomado, al recordar aquellas palabras que una vez le había dicho esa mañana, cuando le había salvado la vida. En sus ojos podía apreciarse la determinación, el deseo de su corazón.

…_a-aún no se que siento e-exactamente, demo quiero ayudarle, tal y como lo ha hecho él. _

-----

Sasuke podía percibir como las gotas que brotaban de la regadera limpiaban algo más que solo su cuerpo. El sentir el agua sobre si, lo hacía creer que todo su ser era purificado de cierta manera, logrando así olvidarse por unos momentos de aquella frustración con la cual vivía constantemente.

Cerrando sus ojos se dejaba llevar por esa tranquilidad que percibía, que le inundaba hasta lo más profundo.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido en el baño, pero ese placer no lo acortaría por nada, ni por nadie.

Un suspiro lleno de resignación escapaba de sus labios al verse ya arreglado y vestido para cumplir con su promesa. Porque en verdad no estaba de ánimos para ver a nadie, pero por no haberse mantenido callado, ahora estaba obligado a darle clases de aritmética a aquella que era ahora su novia.

"… ¿Por qué…? ― se consultaba en un susurro mientras observaba su reflejo frente al espejo. A sus pensamientos venían todos los momentos pasados junto a esa chica que ahora se encontraba en su casa ―… ¿Qué es lo que siento exactamente…?"

Y con aquella interrogante abrió la puerta, solo para ser inundado por un suave aroma. Olía a comida, todo su hogar estaba envuelto por aquella fragancia, la cual desde hace mucho tiempo no era presa.

Sin más demora sus pasos fueron rumbo a la cocina, dispuesto a preguntarle a aquella chica que se encontraba haciendo, y por sobre todo increparle el porqué se había atrevido a comenzar algo sin su autorización. Estaba molesto.

"¡¿Que…?! ― Pero aquella pregunta - la cual estaba cubierta de furia – quedo atascada en su garganta al ver su figura. Sus ojos negros reflejaban su impresión, el asombro de ver a su progenitora, la cual había muerto hace unos años atrás. ― O-Okka…"

Demo aquella imagen se vio disipada al instante que Hinata volteaba con cierto asombro de verlo en la puerta observándola tan detenidamente. Llena de vergüenza intentaba formular palabra alguna, y al no poder lograrlo solo bajaba la mirada en un intento de coger las fuerzas necesarias.

"E-Etto g-gomen S-Sasuke-kun, es que…d-deseaba t-tener…"

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por las del moreno, mientras aquella ojiblanca solo le observaba de soslayo y con sus mejillas aún levemente encendidas.

"¿Dónde encontraste ese delantal?" ― consulto con tono neutro, sin despegar sus ojos del objeto en cuestión. Aquella penetrante mirada solo lograba inquietar con mayor intensidad a la ya nerviosa Hyuuga, que solo cogía con suavidad la tela que impedía que se manchase al cocinar. Pero las palabras que intentaba pronunciar se quedaron atrapadas en sus labios al percibir como este se acercaba, y mucho más al notar aquella mirada que reflejaba. Un sentimiento de nostalgia comenzaba a inundarla de solo apreciarla.

Deseaba abrazarlo, algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, que este necesitaba de aquel gesto con ansias, demo sus angustiantes intenciones se quedaron en la nada al verle voltear de repente.

"¿S-Sasuke-kun?..." ― le llamo con eje de preocupación mezclada con tristeza, pena de no saber que era lo que le ocurría. Demo el Uchiha solo se mantenía en silencio, con sus ojos puestos en frente, su mirada parecía perdida en alguna parte de sus memorias, las cuales para Hinata estaba claro que no deseaba compartirlas.

Se sentía mal por no poder ayudarle en algo, mucho más después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ella, pero si Sasuke no le daba la oportunidad de escucharle, ella sabía que no podía forzarle a hacerlo.

Era por eso mismo que solo podía mantenerse en silencio, esperando.

"La próxima vez no toques mis cosas sin autorización" ― fue todo lo que salio de sus labios antes de cruzar por la puerta, dejando sola a una triste muchacha en completo sigilo, con temor de que se hubiera molestado con ella.

_G-Gomen… ― _ Como deseaba poder decirle aquella simple palabra. Pero su debilidad no se lo había permitido, solo había conseguido que esta se quedase atorada en su garganta, y que la angustia volviese a posesionarse de su ser. Bajo su mirada intentando ocultar aquel sentimiento, para luego levantarla suavemente en dirección hacía donde había desaparecido de vista el chico. ―..._ ¡B-Basta! No puedo ser así, debo remediar mi error. _

Una suave sonrisa comenzaba a adornar sus labios.

-----

Desde aquel incidente en la entrada de su cocina, sus pies solos lo habían guiado a ese lugar, a posar su oscura mirada en aquel árbol, a observar como aquellas flores se marchitaban y caían secas al césped que les rodeaba.

Con sus puños apretados se maldecía a si mismo por no poder dejar atrás su pasado, porque toda su vida giraba en torno a ese incidente, e inclusive su personalidad había sido moldeada de acuerdo a la sombra de la muerte…

…al fallecimiento de los suyos.

Cerró sus ojos en un intento de calmarse, de borrar de sus recuerdos aquella imagen que se había creado al entrar a la cocina. No lograba comprenderse, como podía haberse imaginado a su madre en vez de Hinata, no podía dar crédito a aquella jugarreta que le estaba haciendo su cerebro, y solo lograba descontrolarlo.

…_talvez no halla sido buena idea… _― se cuestionaba de su relación con aquella ojiblanca, arrepentido de cierta manera por haberle hecho aquella proposición.

Pero aunque su mente solo estaba en el pasado, algo en su interior igual deseaba salir de la oscuridad en la que lo mantenían esos dolorosos recuerdos.

""_En la exposición hay, hay un c-cuadro… ― el moreno estaba que se daba un golpe mental ante aquella declaración, pero trataba de contenerse mientras pensaba en que tan idiota podía ser ese chico, después de todo ¿Qué esperaba encontrar en una exposición de artes? ¿Comida acaso?. Ya estaba bastante mosqueado por su interrupción, y no estaba con ánimos para esperar que pudiese terminar de hablar. Así que decidió que era hora de marcharse, y volteo decidido a hacerlo. ―…un cuadro, d-de ustedes dos…besándose"_

_Esas palabras lograron que aquel ojinegro desistiera por completo de su intento de alejarse. Se había quedado mudo ante tal declaración, más no le dio la cara a su amigo, solo se mantenía con su mirada baja, y en completo silencio._

"_Hinata ― hablo de improvisto, haciendo que los otros dos chicos dieran un pequeño salto de asombro, debido a la repentina tomada de palabra, había roto el silencio que se había creado después de tal confesión. ― quiero que me esperes aquí, voy a cambiarme"_

_Después de escuchar como esta soltaba con suavidad un suave "H-Hai" luego de unos segundos de silencio, retomo su camino hacía los vestidores, ignorando por completo la voz de su compañero, que le reclamaba su actitud._

"_¡¿Qué no vas a hacer nada?! ¿No te importa, teme?"_

_Ante aquellas palabras de insistencia, este detuvo su andar, más seguía sin darles la cara, solo respondió de manera neutra._

"_No es asunto tuyo" ― fue todo lo que sus labios soltaron, para luego seguir su andar, sin tomar en cuenta la voz de enojo de su amigo; junto con aquellos ojos llenos de preocupación de su novia._

_Al meterse a las duchas, seguían aquellas palabras dichas por Naruto, en sus pensamientos daban vueltas una y otra vez, solo logrando que su furia estallara contra las baldosas que cubrían las paredes. Sus ojos negros reflejaban su molestia, su rabia por lo que había hecho aquel pintor._

"_Esto solo traerá más problemas, kuso…""_

"¿S-Sabe la h-historia de las flores d-del ciruelo?"

Aquella suave voz proveniente de su espalda lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos, para así fijar sus ojos en la avergonzada chica que ahora se encontraba con su vista puesta en aquel hermoso árbol que tantos recuerdos le traía. Solo se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que ella hablara, o que al menos intentara sacar el habla.

"…E-Es una historia muy triste, pero hermosa…" ― prosiguió ella

"" _¿Sabes la historia de esta flor, Sasuke-chan? ― le consultaba con ternura la madre a su pequeño, el cual reclamaba con vergüenza que no dijera el "chan", que él ya era todo un hombre le decía, esta solo le acaricio su cabello sin quitar aquella expresión calida de su rostro ― Hina era el nombre de la princesa, que espero por el amor de su vida…"_

"_¿El amor de su vida Okassan?" ― le consulto intrigado el niño al ver como esta detenía su relato, para posar con cierta melancolía sus ojos en una de aquellas hermosas flores_

_Los segundos llenos de silencio fueron rotos por el suave hablar de la mujer, que aún no despegaba la mirada de los pequeños botones que estaban por florecer, aunque estos eran mecidos con violencia por el frío del viento invernal, parecía que nada les afectase. Solo pudo sonreír una vez más mientras volvía a posar sus oscuros ojos en los del pequeño que seguía observándola en sigilo._

"…_así es. La vida de la princesa siempre había sido oscura y triste. Todas las noches lloraba por encontrar algo de luz, algo que la impulsase a seguir adelante… ― aquellas palabras quedaron detenidas al notar como las flores resplandecían con intensidad, aún cuando los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer de los cielos ―…hasta que un día, cuando los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer y comenzaron a cubrir lentamente las calles del pueblo en el cual vivía, le vio."_

"_¿A quien? ― le pregunto con sus ojos negros brillando de emoción el pequeño ― ¿A quien vio Okassan? ¿Acaso era un príncipe?"_

_Esta solo negó con suavidad ante su consulta._

"…_Él era un vagabundo, alguien que había cruzado incontables batallas en búsqueda de paz para su oscura alma. La princesa como era muy compasiva curo de sus heridas, aún cuando este era muy esquivo y frío con ella, a pesar de los malos tratos que este le daba, su corazón de hielo comenzaba a llenarse de calor al notar la pureza de la muchacha. Sin darse cuenta él había caído enamorado de su bondad, de su piadoso espíritu…"_

_Debido al interés que había despertado en él aquel relato, su paciencia era escasa cuando su madre hacía esas pequeñas pausas, en verdad le interesaba como había acabado todo para aquellos protagonistas. Y con completa impulsividad volvía a consultar. _

"_¿Se quedaron juntos, verdad? ¿Por fin la princesa pudo salir de la oscuridad, cierto Okassan?" ― esta le sonrió al ver su interés, aquel gesto solo reflejaba melancolía, expresión que provoco que el pequeño comprendiera que aquella historia no tendría un final feliz. _

"…_a veces las cosas no salen como uno las espera, y es eso lo que representa esta flor. Resistencia, fuerza ante la adversidad."_

"_Tsk. Ya no quiero saber el final" ― replicaba el pequeño mientras volteaba aparentando enojo. Aunque igual le intrigaba aquellas palabras de su madre, él era ya todo un hombre, y no estaba para cuentos. Su progenitora solo le acaricio el cabello con ternura"_

"…esperadme le dijo él. Volveré cuando el cielo comience a llorar…copos de nieve" ― aquel tono sutil de la morena volvía a sacarlo de los recuerdos de su pasado, pero esta vez se sentía de manera diferente. ― ese día será el que halla demostrado que he cambiado, que seré digno de estar junto a ti" ― Aquellas perlas blancas de esta comenzaban a mostrar señales de querer reflejar lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo al recordar aquella triste historia de amor. Con una de sus manos iba a secar una pequeña lágrima que había conseguido escapar de sus ojos, demo aquel acto fue detenido al notar frente a si un pañuelo. Levantando su mirada, sus blancas orbes se topaban con unas completamente opuestas.

"…deberías dejar de leer historias de ese tipo ― ella solo le sonrió con vergüenza al instante que con suavidad cogía de la mano de este aquel objeto, agradeciendo por aquel gesto al instante de tomarle entre sus dedos. El rosado pálido tomaba posesión en las mejillas de Sasuke al apreciar su sonrisa, la sinceridad y pureza que desprendía, pero desvió su mirada para que esta no lo notara ― Tsk, espero que el almuerzo este listo"

Hinata solo sonrió con mayor intensidad ante sus palabras, al instante que le decía que ya estaba todo listo, comenzó su caminata de regreso al interior del hogar del moreno. Mientras el Uchiha volvía a posar sus oscuras orbes en aquel árbol, instantáneamente sus expresiones se suavizaron al recordar como después de que su madre le contara a medias esa historia, no pudo contenerse por buscar a escondidas el final de aquel relato.

"…_es eso lo que representa esta flor. Resistencia, fuerza ante la adversidad."_

"…_h-hay que s-seguir a-adelante ¿no?...s-ser fuertes a-ante la…adversidad ¿v-verdad?" _

Una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios al recordar aquellas palabras dichas por Hinata una vez en la azotea del instituto, frase que en esa ocasión no había querido entender, pero que ahora al recordar aquellos momentos que parecían haberse enterrado en sus memorias, le era imposible no sentir un extraño calor recorrer su interior, y que aquello no se viera reflejado en su persona.

"…Hmph, creo que he cambiado de parecer"

Así transcurría el tiempo mientras almorzaban en silencio, en el cual la frágil chica observaba con detenimiento como este degustaba de su comida, sonriendo por bajo al estar de esa manera, de comer junto a alguien después de tanto tiempo en soledad.

"¿Por qué sonríes?" ― le pregunto este sin despegar sus oscuras orbes del cuenco de arroz que mantenía en una de sus manos. Al escucharle Hinata solo le observo con aquella vergüenza plasmada en sus pómulos, para luego también posar sus ojos en la comida que estaba frente a su persona, aquella expresión se acrecentaba sin poder evitarlo.

"…e-es que…se siente bien, ― al oírle decir esas palabras, Sasuke digirió sus perlas negras hacía ella, no logrando comprender a que se refería, espero en silencio a que esta continuara de hablar ― t-tan cálido…a-aquí" ― termino al instante que colocaba una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón.

Sasuke al notar, al entender de qué se trataba, solo desvió su rostro en un intento de ocultar sus emociones.

Él también lo creía así.

El silencio volvía a rodearlos luego de unos momentos de reflexión por parte de ambos, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propias soledades…

…las cuales por ahora compartían sin darse cuenta.

-----

Al estar ya solo en la oscuridad de su habitación, le era imposible no recordar todas los momentos vividos ese día junto a Hinata. Sonrió levemente al dibujarse en sus memorias las caras de incomprensión que esta ponía al escuchar explicarle alguno que otro ejercicio de suma dificultad. Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios al recordarse sonreír por el constante nerviosismo que mostraba al notarle cerca al momento de dicha explicación.

Realmente se sentía un estupido por reírse solo por tales estupideces.

""_¡¿Qué no vas a hacer nada?! ¿No te importa, teme?""_

Sus puños se tensaron al instante que a su mente acudían las palabras dichas por su compañero de clase.

Esa vez había preferido evitarse malos momentos, después de todo no le gustaba mostrarse afectado por algo frente a los demás, pero ahora que meditaba mientras mantenía su oscura mirada en la hermosa luna llena que se lograba apreciar a través de su ventana, al recordar todas las palabras dichas por Hinata, todas las sonrisas que solía regalarle…

…debía protegerla. Lo haría porque así lo sentía, no necesitaba saber nada más.

"Es hora de ponerle las cosas claras a ese sujeto"

**Fin Chapter 13**

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

_Hi. Espero que nunca se les junte la pereza con la falta de inspiración, creedme que no son buenas compañeras jejeje. _

_Quiero darles la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, y agradecer a quienes se han dado la molestia de dejar un comentario. Arigato._

_Pasen por ahora de las faltas de ortografia, deseaba actualizar antes que me pillara de nuevo la flojera, después editare para corregir lo más que pueda._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Besos_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	14. Pequeños GRANDES Detalles

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Parejas:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina), Leve NaruSaku

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
- "Hablan"

- _"Flash Back"_

**_o_**_O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o_

"**Pequeños GRANDES Detalles" **

_ ≈ Algunos no comprenderán muchas veces el valor del silencio y la tranquilidad, incontables personas siempre criticaran y tacharan de aburridos a quienes la busquen, pero para esas personas suele ser lo de menos; ya que es su disfrute, su necesidad. ≈_

Así mismo lo pensaban dos morenos mientras iban en completo sigilo a clases, como todos los días de la semana ― y algunos sábados en caso de Hinata Hyuuga ― claro, para hacer reforzamiento, ya que el estudio parecía no ser su fuerte, al menos no como el del chico que iba a su lado.

Sasuke Uchiha era un chico que solía destacar en muchos ámbitos, considerado un _genio _ por muchos, pero para él esa palabra no era importante, no si no lograba superar aquella vara tan alta que había dejado su hermano mayor antes de morir.

"…P-Pronto nos harán u-usar el u-uniforme para e-estas estaciones…" ― dijo en un susurro lleno de vergüenza aquella peliazul, ya que a su parecer la falda que solían usar en estos tiempos era demasiado corta, y ella demasiado tímida.

Aquel ojinegro le observo de reojo mientras seguía con su andar, sonriendo por bajo al notar aquella cortedad que siempre reflejaba su novia.

"…parece que no te gusta usarlo ¿no? ― solo recibió una suave negativa de parte de ella, todo mientras bajaba la mirada en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza ― ¿Entonces…?"

Al escuchar que deseaba saber el motivo, Hinata detuvo su caminar al instante que comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo, luchando por sacar las palabras de su garganta durante unos segundos

"…e-es solo que…l-las faldas s-son muy cortas, y…me dan v-vergüenza"

_Dokidoki, Dokidoki _

Era el único sonido que llegaba a los oídos del moreno en el instante que ella terminaba de hablar, al percatar como aquellos ojos blancos evitaban mirarle directamente debido a la pena que le causaban sus palabras. Estaba nervioso, no sabía exactamente que era lo que le ocurría y aquello lograba descolocarlo de cierta manera.

Aún inquieto por lo que estaba sintiendo, volvió su vista al frente para retomar su andar, necesitaba urgentemente retomar el control de si mismo.

Al notar como este comenzaba a caminar, Hinata le observo con la incomprensión instalada en sus facciones

"¿S-Sasuke-kun…?" ― soltó en un susurro, para luego darse prisa en darle alcance.

_¿Qué fue eso? Esta no es la primera vez que me ocurre, no entiendo el porqué _― meditaba para si el Uchiha mientras esperaba la llegada del profesor al salón de clases. Hace diez minutos aproximadamente había dejado a Hinata en su respectivo curso, y sin decirle palabra alguna se había marchado rumbo al suyo. No había conseguido responder a la interrogante de que si había ocurrido algo camino al instituto, ni siquiera la había mirado para decirle que se verían para almorzar como cada día, solo el silencio había acompañado sus pasos ante la mirada preocupada de la peliazul. ― _Se que puede que me guste, pero… ¿es solo por eso? _

Con pesar dirigió sus oscuras orbes en dirección a la ventana que estaba junto a él, logrando visualizar a aquel chico que lo había pintado junto a Hinata en una escena que no era de su agrado que fuera apreciada por los demás, este parecía ir rumbo a su salón. Sus puños se tensaron, era la hora de cumplir con sus palabras, era el momento de aclararle las cosas a ese sujeto.

Molesto se puso de pie. Aún con esa expresión reflejada en su rostro paso entre los llamados de Naruto, que estaba junto a aquella pelirosa que le observaba con preocupación mientras le llamaba también.

Sasuke no les presto atención, en sus ojos solo estaba la determinación, su deseo por poner bien en claro el lugar que le correspondía a ese tipo, y por supuesto ese era que no se metiera en su vida, y mucho menos en la de la que era su novia.

Se abrió paso entre los pocos estudiantes que no habían accedido aún a sus clases, hasta que por fin sus ojos lograron visualizar una vez más a su objetivo.

Sin dejar la firmeza de sus pasos, retomo una vez más su caminata hacía donde este se hallaba parado de lo más concentrado.

La mirada del Uchiha siguió la de aquel sujeto, solo deseaba ver que era lo que lo tenía tan ensimismado, que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia junto a el. Al dirigir sus oscuras orbes hacía el punto, estos se encontraron con la frágil figura Hinata, la cual parecía que iba rumbo a los vestidores.

"…este sujeto…―susurro entre dientes, antes de posar una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Sai. El otro moreno dirigió su oscura mirada hacia su persona, los ojos del Uchiha parecían tener un fulgor rojizo, estaba realmente molesto. ― tenemos que hablar"

Ante aquellas palabras el pintor solo sonrió como en tantas otras ocasiones

------------

Hyuuga Hinata caminaba rumbo a los vestidores, hoy tenía clases de educación física a la primera hora, pero aunque sus pies la guiaban hacía el lugar en donde podría ponerse sus prendas de deportes, sus pensamientos estaban en los recuerdos de esta mañana, en lo nervioso y contrariado que se había puesto Sasuke cuando habían estado hablando de los uniformes que solían usar en esos tiempos más calurosos.

"…ni siquiera me dijo…si nos veríamos a la hora del almuerzo" ― susurraba desganada mientras abría la puerta del vestidor. Accedió a este aún sin levantar la mirada. Complemente sumida en sus pensares camino hacía el que era su casillero. Se encontraba tan concentrada en sus recuerdos, que ni siquiera se había percatado de que ya no se hallaba sola en aquel lugar, solo abrió sus ojos pasmada al escuchar el _clic _del seguro de la puerta, al notar a un sujeto de macabra sonrisa parado frente a ella.

"a sido difícil poder hallarte sola pequeña… ― rompió el silencio que se había creado la voz de aquel tipo de tez blanquecina y afilados dientes ― ese Uchiha no te deja sola en ningún momento. Tsk, es demasiado sobre protector, o quizás… ¿eres de mucha importancia para el? ― su tono era realmente amenazador para la morena que solo podía dar un paso hacía atrás, más al percatar como este comenzaba a acercarse lentamente ― pareces un pequeño ratón asustadizo…" ― Sonrió de manera socarrona ante lo que le estaba provocando.

La espalda de la Hyuuga había dado contra una de las paredes del lugar. Se hallaba sin escapatoria, a merced de lo que ese tipo pudiese intentar hacerle.

Tenía miedo, y no podía hacer nada más que abrazarse a si misma en un intento por protegerse de alguna manera

"… ¿P-Porque…?. N-no me h-hagas nada…onegai" ― ante aquellas palabras llenas de pavor, este solo sonrió con arrogancia, realmente lucía bastante divertido todo aquello

Con aquella expresión instalada en su rostro este comenzó a acercar lentamente una de sus manos a la altura de la blanca piel del rostro de la peliazul, la cual desviaba la mirada al instante que cerraba sus ojos con temor de lo que este pudiese hacerle.

Aquel chico de tez blanca se veía bastante complacido por lo que mostraba, su mano cada vez acortaba más la distancia con la suave piel del rostro de aquella morena, que solo repetía asustada que no lo hiciese. Palabras que este parecía ignorar por completo, hasta que como una escurridiza lágrima comenzaba a descender por aquella mejilla que estaba a su vista.

Su mano detuvo su trayecto, mientras se daba la vuelta en un intento de calzar el simple hecho de que se había detenido solo por verla llorar, no lograba comprenderlo.

"…no se que ve ese Uchiha en ti, pero tal parece que no tienes muchas amigas ― sus labios volvían a mostrar aquellos filosos dientes al instante que una sonrisa llena de arrogancia se asomaba una vez más, al momento que volteaba levemente para notar como lo observaba ahora aún con ese pavor reflejado en sus blancas perlas. ― nos veremos nuevamente"

Aquellas últimas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en los pensamientos de la ojiblanca mientras caía al suelo en el instante que aquel sujeto salía por la puerta, dejándola sola con su miedo, abrazándose solo a sus piernas en un intento de ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotaban de sus ojos.

------

El camino de ambos morenos había sido en completo silencio. Sasuke solo le había dicho que irían a conversar al salón de artes, ya que a esa hora era seguro que nadie andaba por el lugar.

Mientras Sai solo le observaba en sigilo al instante que estaban por llegar a su destino. Una inexpresiva sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios al notar la seriedad con la que el Uchiha caminaba, pensaba que realmente lucia más serio de lo normal.

Aquello estaba siendo muy divertido, más que esos libros acerca de las emociones de las personas que solía leer.

_Si que parece irritado. Se ha tardado más de lo previsto, pero tal parece que no me había equivocado. Aunque…_ ― el pintor es sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar la fría voz del que era su acompañante en estos momentos, veía como se detenía en la que era la puerta del salón de artes.

"Quiero ver la pintura ― más que una petición, parecía una orden, y aquella solo parecía causarle más diversión al chico de inexpresiva sonrisa ― no hay ningún problema ¿cierto?" ― Sai solo pudo sonreír una vez más al percatar aquellos ojos negros del Uchiha sobre si, al notar aquella mueca socarrona en sus labios

"Demo ya se acabo la exposición Sasuke-kun, debió venir el día que se expuso la obra" ― este sabía que aquello molestaría al novio de Hinata, y es por eso mismo que lo había dicho, para ver hasta donde podía irritarle

Pero la expresión del moreno era inexpresiva, su mirada solo se volvió neutra, no lograba visualizarse nada más que su seriedad.

Sai solo permaneció en completo sigilo, observando como el Uchiha solo le veía sin decir palabra alguna. Hasta que sintió que algo daba en una de sus mejillas, cayendo al suelo completamente asombrado.

Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los de Sasuke, este último le veía con displicencia como se sobaba la mejilla en la cual había recibido el impacto. Aunque sus facciones no mostraran nada más que su típica frialdad, en sus ojos lograba captarse algo más allá de la indiferencia que siempre reflejaba, en estos lograba verse un extraño brillo de color rojizo.

Estaba molesto, irritado como nunca.

"Cuando te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que fueras a hacer, no eran simples palabras, ― su voz sonaba tan neutra como siempre, más sus oscuras orbes seguían mostrando aquella furia, esa molestia porque aquel sujeto se metía con lo que era suyo. ― mantente alejado de lo que es mío, porque la próxima vez no tendré clemencia"

Dichas esas palabras con toda la seriedad del mundo, volteo para hacer su camino de vuelta al salón de clases, las cuales seguro ya habían comenzado. Pero cuando iba a comenzar a alejarse, la tranquila voz de aquel pelinegro le hizo detenerse, más no volteo a verle.

"No es un objeto, ― el tono usado por el pintor sonaba muy tranquilo, como si aquel golpe no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo ― no la has comprado en alguna subasta o en una tienda de recuerdos ― decía mientras lentamente se colocaba de pie, para luego sacudir sus ropas ― Hinata es…"

Pero su discurso se vio interrumpido por el frío tono del Uchiha, que aún permanecía de espaldas.

"…mía." ― termino al momento que volteaba su rostro levemente, para luego volver su vista al frente, y continuar con su caminar ― _No es un objeto, pero_…

_…no puede ser más posesivo ― _pensaba el chico deinexpresiva sonrisa al instante que contemplaba como Sasuke se alejaba del lugar. Aquella expresión de diversión volvía a situarse en su rostro al recordar lo que había ocurrido recientemente ―…_Sasuke-kun no puede hacerla feliz, no por ahora al menos._

_ ----------_

Se había pasado las tres primeras horas en la azotea, desde que había hablado con ese sujeto no conseguía quitarse de la mente lo que habían discutido, y mucho menos sus propias palabras. Sabía que aunque se hubiera devuelto al salón de clases, no habría estado atento a las lecciones, y todo por no conseguir entenderse.

_Kuso ― _pensaba molesto al instante que se sentaba por enésima vez. Su mirada fue a parar a lo alto del cielo, dejaba que la suave brisa acariciara el blanco de su piel, mientras el sonido del término del final de la cuarta hora llegaba a sus oídos. ― "…talvez ¿debería ir a buscarla…?"

Las horas de almuerzo siempre solían pasarlas juntos, aquello había sido el deseo de la morena, quien le había dicho a Sasuke que cocinaría para él, ya que le encantaba preparar toda clase de platillos, y por supuesto que quería agradecerle de alguna manera la ayuda que le había facilitado en aritmética. Gracias al moreno Hinata había conseguido un muy buen puntaje en aquella materia.

Los minutos pasaban y la ojiblanca no daba señas de querer aparecer en dicho lugar. El Uchiha trataba de ignorar aquella inquietud que se estaba instalando en su interior, porque aunque no deseaba aceptarlo, algo le perturbaba de sobremanera.

Irritado se puso de pie, y sintiéndose de la misma forma camino hacía la puerta de salida para ir en búsqueda de Hinata, pero claro, diciéndose a si mismo que solo era porque tenía hambre, que no era porque algo le preocupara. Jamás podría aceptar otra cosa, eso nunca. Su orgullo estaba por sobre todo, además que aunque no deseaba aceptarlo, esos temas le causaban cierta vergüenza.

Su paso fue lento por los pasillos, viendo con cuidado el no pasar un lugar sin inspeccionar, e ignorando por completo algunas miradas por partes de muchas chicas que aún le veían con corazones dibujados en sus ojos. Las despreciaba, les aborrecía porque no contaban con dignidad, porque aún sabiendo ya todo el instituto que tenía novia, estas aún estaban empeñadas a obtenerlo como si fuera un trofeo para exhibirlo ante las demás.

Sonrió de medio lado al venir a su mente cada una de las miradas que solía brindarle la que era su novia, sin poder evitar sentirse el mayor de los idiotas por estar sintiendo aquello de solo recordarle.

_…esto es absurdo, me estoy volviendo tan idiota como Naruto. Imposible _― su rostro volvía a tomar la seriedad acostumbrada al escuchar la voz del mismo que acababa de nombrar, y por como decía el nombre de Hinata, era de suponer que ella se hallaba con…―…_ese Dobe._

Al acercarse al marco de la puerta pudo visualizarlos, Naruto se encontraba sentado un puesto delante de la morena, por supuesto se hallaba volteado hablándole de lo más animado. Pero por lo que pudo notar el Uchiha…

…ella parecía no estar prestándole mayor atención. Solo se mantenía con la mirada baja, con sus ojos perdidos en la nada, como si su mesa de estudio fuera de lo más interesante del mundo.

Sin apartar su vista de esta, se fue acercando lentamente

"¡Teme! Que bueno que estas aquí, justo estaba invitando a Hinata…"

-----

Mantenía su mirada sin mostrar expresión alguna, pero sus pensamientos estaban puestos en aquella mañana, cuando había ido en búsqueda de Hinata para almorzar, en lo distraída y distante que se había hallado con su persona.

_"" ¿Sucedió algo? ― le consulto el ojinegro en un susurro después de comer una de las bolas de arroz de la Hyuuga había preparado ― Ella tardo unos segundos en negar aquello, era como si dudase en contarle algo, como si no confiara en su persona; y eso lo hacía enfadar como nada. ― Hpmh. Sabes que no eres buena mintiendo ¿cierto?" _

_ Sasuke pudo notar en leve temblor que había provocado sus palabras en el cuerpo de la peliazul, más prefirió no seguir con el tema al notar como ella levantaba su rostro, mostrando así una sonrisa._

_ "N-No es nada, en verdad""_

"Hpmh. ¿Creía que con esa sonrisa iba a poder engañarme? ― se sentía molesto, irritado porque ella le ocultaba algo, el cual podía ser referente a ese pintor ― es una dobe"

Sus pasos se detuvieron justo en la puerta de la Hyuuga, y en el momento cuando se disponía a tocar, esta era abierta. Sus oscuras orbes se topaban con la figura de su novia que llevaba puesto un vestido sujeto de tiras, su color era amarillo, y resaltaba muy bien sus atributos. Los segundos parecían ser minutos, en los cuales sus oscuras orbes se hallaban perdidas en alguna parte de la inocencia que ella despedía.

"¿S-Sasuke-kun? ― le llamo por tercera vez, su blanquecina mirada reflejaba preocupación mezclada con curiosidad, él realmente parecía muy ido, y sus penetrantes ojos negros estaban causando que sus pómulos comenzaran a tomar color debido a la mirada fija que mantenía sobre ella ― E-Etto… ¿m-me veo mal? ― con cada palabra que lograba articular, el color en sus mejillas se iba intensificando ― e-es que n-no sabía que c-colocarme, y…"

"Esta bien ― le interrumpió mientras desviaba su rostro, sus mejillas también se habían ruborizado, más que todo porque se había percatado de que se le había quedado mirando fijamente como un idiota. Era por eso que ahora solo podía observar de reojo como Hinata sonreía de felicidad sin subir su mirada debido a la vergüenza que sentía ―……te ves bien" ― termino de decir en un susurro mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de sus jeans color negro

La sorpresa junto con un extremo rubor en sus mejillas llegaba a la morena, quien luego de unos segundos en ese estado, lograba articular un _A-Arigato _después de comenzar a jugar con sus dedos intentando formular aquel agradecimiento.

"…E-Etto… ― aún con sus pómulos encendidos abría y cerraba sus labios, deseaba decirle algo más, pero mientras más observaba aquella camisa de color blanco, viendo como los dos primeros botones se encontraban sin abrochar…

…pues más nerviosa se colocaba, y no lograba sacar aquella palabra de su boca. Dio un respiro profundo para ver si así lograba calmarse, mucho más que ahora Sasuke tenía nuevamente sus perlas negras puestas en ella ―…etto…tú también… ― ya no aguantaba más aquellos ojos negros, por eso bajaba su mirada mientras apretaba sus manos en un intento de coger coraje ―… ¡estas muy guapo!"

Listo, lo había dicho, había conseguido que de sus labios brotaran esas palabras. Se sentía bien por con conseguirlo, más aún sentía esa pena que no la dejaba levantar su rostro para ver su reacción. Hasta que sintió una suave brisa, que algo pasaba junto a ella y accedía dentro de su hogar, y llevándola con el al coger su mano.

De pronto se encontraban ambos en el vestíbulo, después que la puerta fue cerrada por Sasuke, quien ahora mantenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Hinata.

"No me gustan las escenas en publico ― le susurro este al instante que subía una de sus manos para rozar con sutileza la suave mejilla intensamente ruborizada de su novia, quien ni siquiera lograba pensar más allá de lo cercano que este se encontraba, y de lo fuerte que podía latir su corazón por dicha cercanía ― menos después de lo ultimo que paso ― La morena podía sentir el calor de su aliento rozando sus delicados labios, y mucho más cuando este pasaba sus manos a través de su cintura, atrayéndola así más hacia su cuerpo ―…y en verdad…deseo…"

No consiguió contenerse por mucho tiempo más, ahora sus labios devoraban hambrientos los de Hinata, quien en un comienzo se vio sorprendida, pero que después de unos segundos respondía gustosa de aquella acción tan inesperada.

Ambos podían sentir como sus leguas se batían en un duelo de posesión, el cual claro, estaba siendo ganado por el moreno quien ahora subía una de sus manos a la mejilla de su novia, justo en el instante en que el beso era cortado por falta de oxigeno.

Al abrir lentamente sus parpados, sus oscuras orbes apreciaron por unos segundos las delicadas facciones de esta, lo frágil que se veía al momento que también comenzaba a buscar algo de luz con su mirada, mientras sus mejillas seguían envueltas de ese rojizo debido a la vergüenza.

"¿S-Sasuke-kun?" ― le escucho decir en un susurro, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ― ¿sucede algo…? ¿Sasuke-kun?"

Al sentir una de sus manos sobre su mejilla le hizo volver en si, sus ojos observaban confusos a su alrededor. Bajo su mirada para notar que seguían en la entrada de la puerta, que todo había sido producto de su imaginación.

_…¿Todo fue un sueño…? ― _Sus negras orbes buscaron interrogantes los de la chica que estaba junto a el, la cual al notar su penetrante mirada sobre ella, retiro instintivamente la mano que había mantenido sobre el rostro de Sasuke, para luego preguntarle con timidez si se hallaba bien ― _…no sabía cuan idiota me podía volver, hasta hoy. Y todo… ¿por ella?_

"¡Teme, Hinata!" ― Aquellos gritos a la distancia les hicieron dirigir sus miradas a los recién llegados, apreciando así como el rubio vestía unos jeans de color azul, acompañado por una sudadera de color naranja que tenía en el centro dibujado un espiral. Mientras la pelirosa que le acompañaba llevaba puesta una falda de color rojiza, junto con una delicada blusa de color rosa pálido, la cual se hallaba cubierta levemente por una chaqueta del mismo tono de la falda completando así su atuendo.

"Hinata ― le llamo su novio, ignorando por completo el llamado de los otros dos chicos que venían hacía ellos. La susodicha poso con cierta curiosidad sus ojos en él, más intrigada se hallaba al notar con el pelinegro desviaba su mirada al notar la suya sobre él ― ¿No tienes…? ― el rostro de la ojiblanca solo reflejaba incomprensión, la cual incremento al ver como este cabreado de no poder terminar la pregunta, solo se cruzaba de brazos al momento de darse la media vuelta en un intento de ocultar su frustración. ― Hpmh. Toma esto, y póntelo"

Aquellas perlas blancas de la Hyuuga se llenaron de asombro al ver como este le entregaba una chaqueta de color negro que hasta el momento había llevado sujeta en uno de sus brazos. Sus mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido al instante que una suave sonrisa comenzaba a adornar sus facciones.

"…H-Hai" ― logro pronunciar con timidez justo cuando tomaba con delicadeza aquella prenda, para luego posarla sobre sus hombros ―…_huele a Sasuke-kun…_

Aquel pensamiento fue expresado mientras cerraba sus ojos en un intento por sentir aquella calidez que este le había reflejado con aquel gesto. Imagen que estaba siendo captada por el que era su novio, quien le observaba de soslayo. Sus ojos negros una vez más estaban siendo presos de aquella ingenuidad que Hinata reflejaba, y sin poder evitarlo…

…una sonrisa era la que ahora se mostraba discretamente en su rostro.

Todo lo ocurrido había sido presenciado por aquellas dos personas que iban a su encuentro. Una de ellas se detuvo en el instante en que sus ojos azul cielo habían apreciado como el Uchiha le pasaba su chaqueta a la que era su novia, en ese momento su mirada fue a parar a la persona que venía junto a el. Sus facciones se tornaron oscuras al apreciar la tristeza reflejada en los de su compañera. No importaba que ella bajara su rostro para ocultarla, él sabía que aquello le había dolido, y no podía evitar sentirse mal por no poder ayudarla como quisiera.

_Sakura-chan… _― el verle acongojada era algo natural cuando se trataba de pelinegro, pero no evitaba que se sintiera enfadado. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar de alguna manera esos malos pensamientos. Ya que si él mismo no lograba mostrarle una sonrisa a la persona que quería, ¿cómo podría lograr aquel gesto en ella?. Lucharía por su felicidad, por ver aquel rostro sonriente una vez más. ― "Vamos Sakura-chan, no te desanimes"

Esta solo permaneció unos segundos en silencio, aún con su rostro cabizbajo le decía que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada. Y para confirmárselo levanto su rostro, en este se encontraba dibujada una sonrisa.

"Descuida Naruto, estoy bien" ― pero por mucho que ella le regalase esa mueca para tranquilizarlo, aquella no lograba engañar a su hiperactivo amigo. Aún sin creerle aquella expresión este le sonrió con sinceridad mientras tomaba una de sus manos para luego jalarla hacía donde estaban parados los otros dos.

Cuando sintió el suave contacto de sus manos, una expresión de sorpresa se había instalado en aquella pelirosa, junto con un calor impreso en sus mejillas. Sin darse cuenta sus nervios aumentaron provocando que se detuviera de improvisto, y junto a ella aquel rubio que le observaba sin comprender. Y con ese mismo sentimiento de pronto un puño fue a parar a una de sus mejillas, quedando pegado en el pavimento.

"Naruto ¡Baka!" ― fue lo único que logro escuchar antes de caer en la inconciencia como tantas otras veces. Claro, todas estas habían sido cortesía de su amiga pelirosa, tal y como en esos momentos.

Todo había sido observado por ambos morenos, quienes habían comenzado su caminata para encontrarse con sus dos amigos, pero al ver que Sakura mandaba a volar al rubio detuvieron su andar, solo para quedárseles observarles estupefactos.

_ Aquí tenemos un par de idiotas ― _fue todo lo que pensaba el Uchiha mientras contemplaba sin interés como la pelirosa seguía ruborizada, pero disimuladamente volteaba para ocultarlo en aparente molestia.

"…e-espero se e-encuentre bien" ― sonó al viento la voz de aquella ojiblanca mientras observaba preocupada a su compañero que se encontraba en el suelo con un chichón en su cabeza. Su tono angustioso atrajo la atención del moreno, quien al escucharle dirigió sus oscuras orbes hacía su persona, solo para visualizar su blanquecina mirada reflejando aquel sentimiento el cual su voz había manifestado.

Sus puños se tensaron al momento, y sin siquiera pensarlo, sus pasos lo guiaron junto su compañero. Con la vista de ambas chicas sobre él, le golpeo con la punta de su zapato en uno de los costados de su cuerpo.

"Déjate de hacerte el mártir, y levántate idiota ― su tono era frío como el invierno, y sus ojos negros no mostraban más que el desinterés que siempre solía reflejar. Aquella expresión aún siguió en sus facciones al notar como su rubio amigo se despertaba asustado, para luego reclamarle por el golpe, incitándolo al pelear si eso era lo que deseaba. ― Hpmh. No eres rival para mi, Dobe"

"¡¿Quieres comprobarlo Teme?! ― Desinteresado el Uchiha le dio la espalda, y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar frente a su novia que le veía con eje de preocupación debido a su actuar.

"Vamos, no vine para aguantar sus tonterías" ― fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios antes de retomar su caminar, no sin antes tomar de la muñeca a la peliazul, para arrastrarla en el camino que él seguía. Aquella acción no solo tomo desprevenida a Hinata, – quien trataba de seguirle el paso, y no caer en el intento – sino que también a aquella pelirosa que había estado observando cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke, intuyendo así el porqué este había actuado de esa forma.

"Ya basta Naruto… ― se sentía mal porque no deseaba aceptar lo que su corazón le estaba mostrando, y los gritos de su hiperactivo amigo no eran de ninguna ayuda. Este se callo al momento que le escucho hablar, el tono que esta había usado le había indicado que algo no estaba bien. ―…creo que fue un error el haber planeado esto" ― termino con amargura, al venir a su mente cuando la ojiblanca inquieta decía el nombre del chico que estaba frente a ella, provocando que los puños del ojinegro se tensaran por unos segundos y fuera a encarar a su amigo.

"No digas eso Sakura-chan, ya veras que todo saldrá bien. Uzumaki Naruto luchara por tu felicidad, ¡de veras! ― Ella no sabía porque, pero cada vez que apreciaba aquella sonrisa esperanzadora proveniente de su compañero, era imposible decirle que no. Solo permaneció callada, agradeciendo en silencio el apoyo que siempre le brindaba ―…sabes que es una promesa de toda la vida, y no me retractare. ¡Esa es mi manera de vivir!"

_…¿Por qué Naruto? ― _se consultaba para si sin quitarle la vista de encima_ ― ¿Porqué haces esto por mi…? ― _Simplemente no lograba entenderlo, estaba fuera de su entendimiento aquella seguridad que este siempre reflejaba. Pero no podía evitar sentirse agradecida, porque en su interior sentía que si no fuera por aquel chico que estaba frente a ella, ahora se encontraría hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Solo pudo asentir ya más tranquila, agradecida porque siempre estaba cuando se sentía morir.

_Arigato…Naruto. _

**Fin Chapter 14:-**

_o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o_

_Hola chicos. _

_Esta es la ultima vez que escribo en tercera persona, en verdad me cuesta mucho sacar un capitulo adelante. Suerte que mi próximo proyecto será todo narrado por Sasuke. _

_Bueno, espero que les halla agradado la continuación, a sido más que todo un capitulo de transición. Aunque como a mi me gustan los detalles y los amores lentos…_

_ …pienso que cada una de las escenas son importantes, porque así logramos darnos cuenta de cómo lentamente caen en el verdadero amor. _

_ Respondiendo a la pregunta de cuando aparecerá Neji: Pues pienso hacer que pase algo, y que por ese asunto pronto haga acto de aparición._

_ Para las personas que me preguntaron por lemon: Pues no creo que lo halla (ya que estoy guardando esos "momentos" para mi próximo fic, que tendrá mucho de eso)._

_ Respondiendo también a la pregunta si la historia de los ciruelos era inventada por mí: Pues si, se me ocurrió así de improvisto, y me alegra muchísimo que halla sido del agrado de todos._

_ Si Naruto va a intervenir entre ambos: Eso se responderá en el siguiente capitulo, no adelantare nada jejeje_

_ Las otras preguntas se verán respondidas a medida que avance la historia, sean pacientes._

_ Deseo darle la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, y mucho más a quienes me siguen capitulo a capitulo y se dan el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Arigato de corazón._

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Besos_

**_DarkAmy-chan_**


	15. Aclarando Sentimientos

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Parejas:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina), Leve NaruSaku

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

-_ pensamientos_  
- "Hablan"

- _"Flash Back"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

"**Aclarando Sentimientos" **

Sasuke Uchiha era un chico que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, alguien que contaba con muy poca paciencia, pero ahora que se hallaba en medio de una doble cita, preguntándose en que momento se le había ocurrido aceptar la idea de su rubio amigo, ya que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia con la cual contaba.

…_me maldigo por mi debilidad _― se decía a si mismo en sus pensamientos, al notar como su compañero de curso le hablaba animadamente a su novia unos metros más adelante. Sus oscuros ojos se centraron en el frágil cuerpo de esta, llegando a sus oídos la suave tonada de su risa, recordando así el porqué había aceptado. ―…_no se lo que me pasa, pero en ese momento, al verla tan triste…_

"¿Sasuke-kun? ― Una voz llena de preocupación le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos de aquel día en cuestión. Con neutralidad dirigió su mirada hacía la chica que iba junto a él, encontrándose así con aquellos ojos verdes que siempre le buscaban y sufrían por sus desprecios. ―… ¿Estas…?"

Estaba angustiada por la que podía ser su respuesta, ya que ella había estado observándolo desde que Naruto se había llevado a Hinata ― a jalones ― un poco más adelante para "conversar". Y lo que había conseguido notar solamente en los ojos de Sasuke no era más que la absoluta molestia. Le dolía tanto el ver que sus sospechas podían ser ciertas, que su posibilidad cada vez era más nula.

"_No digas eso Sakura-chan, ya veras que todo saldrá bien. Uzumaki Naruto luchara por tu felicidad, ¡de veras!"_

Sus palabras habían quedado atoradas en su garganta, al recordar aquellas llenas de determinación del chico que iba a escasos metros delante de ella

…_Es un Baka _― pensaba al instante que una discreta sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios. Todo ante los inexpresivos ojos negros del Uchiha, que al notar ese leve cambio en ella, solo volvió su vista al frente.

"…cuando uno se ríe así, es por algo ― el asombro tomo posesión de las facciones de aquella muchacha, quien dirigía su mirada hacía su acompañante. Sasuke seguía con aquella serenidad la cual lo caracteriza, y permaneció igual en el instante en que ella le preguntaba a que se refería. Solo miro de manera disimulada a la chica que estaba frente a él, pudiendo observar como Hinata sonreía con cortesía de alguna tontería que seguro el Uzumaki le platicaba ―…aún no estoy seguro, pero últimamente me pasa seguido…"

Lo había comprendido, en el momento en que sus ojos captaron como él posaba su mirada en Hinata se había percatado. Era aquella morena quien estaba provocando que Sasuke volviera a sonreír, que en su vida estuviera volviendo la paz que tanto le faltaba.

Le entristecía, y mucho, ya que siempre deseo e intento ser la persona quien pudiese hacerle sonreír por nada, que lo escuchara y consolara en sus momentos tristes, pero alguien le había arrebatado ese derecho, su felicidad junto al chico que siempre había querido.

"…ya veo" ― fue todo lo que logro pronunciar mientras bajaba su rostro en un intento de ocultar aquel dolor.

"¡Dame algo de comer Sakura…! ― Naruto había volteado justo para pedirle algo de comer, ya que sus tripas habían hecho un sonido descomunal por el hambre que sentía, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al visualizar con sus ojos azules la tristeza en el rostro de la pelirosa. ― ¿Sakura-chan?" ― Sin más demora sus pasos lo guiaron donde esta, siendo observado por la morena que iba junto a él

"¿S-Si? ¿Qué sucede? ― le consulto con una falsa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Trataba de ocultar el sufrimiento de lo que una vez más le daba a entender lo que ha querido evitar creer, pero dentro de si sabía que aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, era un hecho. Pero ya no deseaba ser una carga para su rubio amigo, y era por eso que aparentaba estar bien ante su preocupación. ― no es nada, ¿Qué quieres?"

Ante sus palabras Naruto solo sonrió mientras le decía que le diera algo de ramen instantáneo. Pero aquella sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro desapareció cuando comenzó a sentir un aura oscura proveniente de su amiga. Algo en su interior le decía que debía correr, más sus piernas parecían no responderle.

"Na-ru-to…― aquella voz salía de los labios de Sakura, más sonaba como de ultratumba. Los ojos de los tres chicos estaban sobre ella, más el moreno discretamente sujeto de la mano a Hinata, apartándola unos pasos del lugar mientras esta le observaba sin comprender, a lo que el Uchiha solo le indico con la mirada a sus dos compañeros. ― te… ¡matare baka!"

Y ahí comenzaba la persecución en medio del parque en el cual iban a pasar su tarde. Tanto Sasuke como Hinata observaban como aquella pelirosa perseguía al rubio, todo mientras le gritaba que era un idiota porque había dejado las cestas de comida en su casa.

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de los labios del Uchiha, atrayendo así la mirada de su novia.

"…son unos tontos ― ante aquellas palabras la Hyuuga solo negó con lentitud, para luego decirle que era divertido ver lo bien que se llevaban. Este le miro sin comprender, pero al apreciar la expresión que esta tenía dibujada en su rostro, fue suficiente para cambiar levemente su perspectiva, pero solo un poco, porque aún creía que eran una pareja de idiotas ― Al menos las tonterías de esos dos sirven para algo…"

Al brotar esa oración de los labios del moreno, la blanquecina mirada de su compañera se dirigió hacia su persona, demostrando en ella la incomprensión de estas mismas. Sasuke al notar sus ojos sobre los de él, solo sonrió con arrogancia.

"Te hacen sonreír ― al oírle, la sorpresa junto con la vergüenza se instalaron en el rostro de Hinata ― se que algo te molesta desde hace días, y no has querido decírmelo"

""…_no se que ve ese Uchiha en ti, pero tal parece que no tienes muchas amigas…"_

"…_nos veremos nuevamente""_

Los recuerdos de aquella mañana en el vestidor comenzaban a hacerse presente en sus memorias. Instantáneamente bajo su rostro, para de alguna manera ocultar lo que estaba sintiendo, para que Sasuke no notara el miedo que reflejaban sus blancas orbes.

El moreno había estado observando en silencio cada uno de sus movimientos. Incluso, aunque no pudiese ver el rostro de su novia, estaba seguro de la angustia que la agobiaba. Pero por mucho que quisiera saber lo que le ocurría, nunca ha sido de su agrado meterse en lo que no deseaban contarle.

_¿Qué es lo que ocultas, Hinata?_

Deseaba saberlo, pero su orgullo le impedía consultarle. Y cuando por fin iba a decirle que soltara de una vez lo que mantenía para si, la voz de Naruto llegaba a ambos, quedándose solo con la frustración entre sus manos.

Tanto el uno como el otro iban a retomar el caminar, para así darles alcance a sus dos amigos que los esperaban unos metros más adelante, demo justo cuando él iba a pasar junto a Hinata, escucho en un susurro como ella decía que lo sentía. Al oírle aquella disculpa no pudo continuar con su andar, solo pudo limitarse a observar la triste mirada que ella le daba de reojo justo antes de volver su vista al camino.

----

Habían terminado en un parque de diversiones, aquello había sido idea del rubio del grupo. Sakura le consulto al moreno antes de darle el visto bueno al Uzumaki, – aunque ella moría por ir a ese lugar – pero si no le gustaba al chico que ella quería, prefería ir a otro sitio, aunque en este se aburriera, si estaba junto a Sasuke; era feliz. Pero tanto Hinata como Sasuke parecían estar metidos en sus propios mundos, tanto así, que la morena solo asintió sin siquiera verles de frente; y el Uchiha – quien mantenía su vista sobre su novia – solo ignoro la pregunta de su pelirosa amiga junto con los reclamos de Naruto por no atenderlos.

"_Hagan lo que quieran, tengo mejores cosas en que pensar dobe" _

Aquellas habían sido las palabras empleadas por el pelinegro, soltadas con la mayor frialdad posible, que hasta Hinata volteo a mirarle con preocupación.

"¡Bien, Entonces pido escoger el primer juego!" ― tras decir aquello este miro a Sakura, quien no entendía a que se debía aquella expresión tan sonriente que le brindaba.

"Y yo que quería ser el primero" ― el tono usado por el moreno era de completo desinterés, incluso se podía percibir un poco de sarcasmo, aunque aquello no pareció ser percibido por su compañero; quien le decía que él lo había dicho primero ― _¿Será dobe, o se hará? _"como quieras Usuratoncachi"

Ante la aceptación dada por el Uchiha, Naruto solo asintió con una sonrisa.

"Quiero subirme a la rueda giratoria, pero con... ― sus azules orbes buscaron una vez más aquellas verdes, para luego cerrarlas y dirigirlas a la otra chica que estaba junto a él ― ¡Hinata!"

Eufórico sus manos se situaron en los hombros de aquella morena, la cual no podía quitar el asombro de sus ojos, los cuales segundos después se dirigieron con disimulo hacía su novio. No entendía el porqué de que Naruto actuara de esa forma, pero al observar la aparente frialdad que Sasuke mostraba…

"…P-Por mi n-no hay problema…"

Así se subieron a esa atracción, seguidas de muchas más. En todas las ocasiones aquel rubio buscaba alguna excusa para subirse junto a la ojiblanca, y dejar a Sakura junto al Uchiha.

Aquello era agradecido en silencio por Hinata, ya que de esa manera lograba pensar con más "tranquilidad" sobre los últimos acontecimientos que ocurrieron en su vida. Ya que al estar junto al pelinegro, su sola mirada lograba angustiarla por no poder ser más fuerte, y solamente mostrar su debilidad ante las demás personas. Y aunque Naruto no era un chico precisamente discreto a la hora de hablar, ella lograba aislarse en sus pensares, y solamente asentir ante alguna interrogante de este.

…_¿Por qué…? ¿Porque no puedo ser como tú?_ ― Meditaba para si en el momento que se subían al carrusel. En esta ocasión solo se habían subido Sakura y ella, porque el Uchiha dijo que ese era una atracción para mujeres, y que a él jamás le verían en eso, y el Uzumaki…

…él solo le respaldo, para así no verse menos varonil.

Antes que juego diera comienzo, Hinata cerró sus ojos tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a su problema. Pero con lo que no contaba, era con que no pudiese agarrarse una vez que partiera.

Tanto la voz de Sakura, como la Naruto se escucharon diciendo su nombre preocupados, pero la pequeña Hyuuga por mucho que luchaba por agarrarse del pedestal de su caballo, sus manos parecía mantequilla, impidiéndole sujetarse para no caerse.

Estaba claro para ella, en unos segundos se desplomaría contra el frío metal sobre el cual estaba la atracción.

Pero una sombra apareció rápidamente atrás de ella, sujetándola para que no se cayera y llevando sus manos sobre las suyas hacía donde debía sostenerse

"¿Se puede saber que diablos te pasa? ― Aquella fría voz la hizo salir de su miedo, invitándola así a salir de la oscuridad en la que estaba presa al mantener sus ojos cerrados. Al encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros observándola molesto, solo pudo bajar la mirada pidiendo perdón, provocando que Sasuke solo bufara molesto por no querer aún contarle nada. ― sujétate, me quedare aquí" ― las mejillas de Hinata se tornaron rosa pálido mientras pensaba en lo que este había dicho con anterioridad

"_Yo no me subo, esa atracción es para chicas. Ni sueñes verme en el Usuratoncachi"_

_Siempre m-me estas protegiendo, y yo…_― con vergüenza busco con sus blancas perlas la mano del pelinegro, y con sutileza poso la suya sobre la de él, provocando que el asombro llegara al rostro de este. Unos segundos permaneció de esa forma, hasta que percibió como lentamente este entrelazaba sus dedos. ― _S-Sasuke-kun, arigato. Demo, no puedo estar siempre dependiendo de los demás._

Aquel gesto había estado siendo apreciado por unos ojos verdes que observaban en silencio como el Uchiha mantenía su mano con la de Hinata con disimulo. Para Sakura era obvio que a Sasuke no le gustaba mostrar afecto en público, pero tal parecía que aquella peliazul le estaba haciendo cambiar aunque sea un poco; provocándole una gran tristeza, ya que ella no lo había logrado, y eso que conocía al moreno desde hace mucho más tiempo.

"_¡Sasuke-kun!... ¡esa chica…! Ella… ¡a ella no le gustas!" _

"…_Lo se"_

…_es una mentirosa, pero… _― con su rostro sumido en la pena veía como aquella ojiblanca sonreía feliz cuando aquel caballo subía y bajaba a medida que el juego seguía. Aquella ternura e inocencia solo provocaba que media sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del único sobreviviente de los Uchiha, siendo apreciada por Sakura en su totalidad. ―…_no puedo odiarla._

Al terminar la atracción Sasuke ayudo a bajar a ambas chicas, para luego los tres irse a reunir con su hiperactivo amigo que los esperaba de lo más sonriente. Al apreciar aquella expresión de burla, Sasuke sabía lo que vendría, este le molestaría por terminar subiéndose de alguna manera a ese juego. Pero cuando el Uzumaki se disponía a sacar el habla, un golpe en su estomago lo hizo detenerse de manera abrupta, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran al causante de aquello.

"Hinata y yo iremos al lavado, espérenos aquí ¿si?" ― Al terminar la oración sus orbes se posaron por unos segundos sobre los del Uchiha, para luego encontrarse con la blanca mirada de la Hyuuga, quien no entendía nada. ― ¿Vamos?" ― le dijo sonriente, a lo que la peliazul solo asintió luego de unos segundos de aturdimiento.

Cuando ellas ya habían comenzado su camino rumbo a los lavados, el rubio se disponía a gritarle a Sakura que ese golpe le había dolido, pero cuando las palabras iban a salir de sus labios, el frío tono del pelinegro se hizo escuchar.

"Tenemos que hablar Dobe"

-----

El camino hacía los baños había sido en completo silencio, hasta que la voz de Hinata se escucho con cierta suavidad mezclada con inseguridad.

"…n-no me h-haré aun lado" ― no deseaba mostrarse de aquella manera, pero todos esos momentos que a pasado junto a aquella pelirosa en el ambiente que ahora se podía percibir, todos esas ocasiones habían sido para pedirle que se alejara del Uchiha, para apreciar sus lágrimas y sucumbir ante sus suplicas. Pero para ella ahora todo era diferente, porque no deseaba perder lo que sentía, lo que su corazón le mostraba en el instante que se encontraba junto a esa persona…

…no deseaba perder esa calidez, no de nuevo.

Hinata solo mantenía sus manos sobre la chaqueta que con anterioridad Sasuke le había dado para el "frío", tratando de algún modo de coger algo del coraje que aquel ojinegro siempre mostraba ante los demás. Fue en ese momento que un suspiro proveniente de la persona que iba junto a ella, le hizo mirarle aún con aquella angustia reflejada.

"…No te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?. ― solo el silencio recibió por parte de la peliazul, solo este le mostraba a Sakura que no entendía a que se refería. Aquella incomprensión solo logro hacerla sonreír, gesto creado por la inocencia que siempre despedía la Hyuuga ― Ya veo que no."

El silencio las rodeo por unos segundos, mientras las personas pasaban como si nada junto a ellas, ignorando por completo la tensa situación creada por los sentimientos que mantenían hacia la misma persona.

"… ¿A-A que te refieres…?" ― solo Dios sabía cuanto le había costado preguntar aquello, solo este sabía del temor que se producía en su corazón al creer que podría perder a otra persona cercana.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sakura, gesto que a los ojos de la ojiblanca lucía sincero, tanto así, que se había quedado sin palabras de solo apreciarla.

----

Uno frente al otro, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, y mucho más en la mirada que portaba el Uchiha.

"¿Nunca cambias esa cara de espanto? No se como Hinata…" ― Pero las palabras del rubio fueron cortadas por su el frío tono de su compañero. Sasuke en verdad lucia molesto, como nunca había visto el Uzumaki.

"Deja de hacer lo que estabas haciendo, ― Estaba muy enfadado, y aquella irritación solo aumentaba al ver como el rubio replicaba que no entendía a que se refería ― escucha bien lo que te diré, porque no habrá una segunda vez…"

Naruto suele ser un chico bastante despistado y algo atolondrado, pero esta vez sabía perfectamente a que se iban a referir esas palabras, y aunque una parte de el no deseaba seguir intentando crear situaciones para juntar a Sasuke con Sakura; aquel sentimiento que había desarrollado por su compañera era más fuerte, tanto así como para desear su felicidad por sobre la suya. Era por eso mismo que no tenía palabras para objetar ante los futuros reclamos del moreno, porque en su corazón sabía que estaba mal tratar de separarlo de aquella ojiblanca.

En ese momento unos ojos se posaron sobre ellos, el paso de aquellas personas se vieron detenidos debido al ambiente que pudieron percibir sobre los dos chicos. Era por eso que solo se quedaron observando en silencio, esperando que nada malo fuese a ocurrir.

"no te metas en mis asuntos, porque la próxima vez no seré tan compasivo" ― oración que fue soltada con la mayor de la frialdades, con la rabia que siempre sentía hacia quienes solían tratar de meterse en su vida personal, y mucho más con los suyos.

"¿Asuntos? ¿Es así como llamas a Hinata? ― replicaba levemente sonriente el rubio, no lograba comprender como podía referirse a ella de una manera tan fría, y mucho menos comprendía como ella permitía aquello. ― vaya si que eres especial teme. Pero siento decirte que estas equivocado ― la seriedad era ahora la que se había apropiado de las facciones del ojiazul, aquella sorprendió al pelinegro, ya que nunca espero ver esa expresión alguna vez en su rostro. Se había quedado sin palabras ― las personas no son objetos, y ella no es de tu propiedad"

Aquellas palabras dichas por Naruto le hicieron recordar, eran las mismas que le había dicho aquel pintor…

""_No es un objeto…no la has comprado en alguna subasta o en una tienda de recuerdos…""_

Podía sentir como sus puños se tensaban de solo visualizar aquella escena. _¿Es que todos piensan meterse en mis asuntos?. _Pensaba para si en el instante que bajaba su mirada, recordando lo solo que se sentía antes de que Hinata llegara a su vida.

"…no tienes idea" ― dijo por bajo luego de unos segundos de silencio, su tono esta vez era completamente diferente, era más suave, lleno de… ¿dolor?. Naruto no tenía idea del porque de su cambio, pero nada salía de sus labios al oírle de esa forma, su manera de responder no era la usual y eso lo descolocaba.

La oscuridad, solo esta comenzaba a rodear al Uchiha a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Todas esas sonrisas que la morena le había regalado venían a su mente, estas aparecían una tras otra junto con el recuerdo de los suyos. Pero los instantes de su pasado no eran los que siempre solían invadirle en sus momentos de soledad, no eran esas escenas de muerte, si no de todo lo contrario.

Dicen que los malos momentos son los más fáciles de recordar, y para Sasuke siempre había sido de esa forma, tanto así que se había acostumbrado a esa manera de vivir; pero aquello había comenzado a cambiar a medida que pasaba tiempo con Hinata. Y ahora sentía que todo el mundo se empeñaba en quitarle aquello, y no podía evitar sentirse enfadado, furioso porque personas ajenas a su persona deseaban arrebatarle la poca luz que había encontrado.

Miedo a la soledad, temor a perder la poca humanidad que había recuperado, esa que aquellos ojos blanquecinos le había traído.

Aquella aura estaba siendo apreciada por ambas chicas, que solo podían bajar sus miradas debido a la angustia que se instalaba en sus corazones.

Con una mano a la altura de su pecho Hinata trataba de controlar esa soledad que se hallaba en su corazón, la cual era la misma que percibía en este momento proveniente de Sasuke.

Sakura que estaba junto a ella ahora lograba corroborar una vez más lo que ya hace tiempo venia percibiendo, pero se negaba a creer. Y aunque no podía evitar sentir tristeza, una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios. Se sentía contenta, feliz porque el chico que había querido tanto, por fin podría volver a conocer la luz.

En ese instante un movimiento proveniente de la chica que estaba a su lado la hizo levantar su mirada y posarla en ella, sorprendiéndose así al notar como esta corría hacía el Uchiha, para luego abrazarlo por la espalda, pudiendo notar el perfil brillante de sus ojos bañados en aquellas gotas saladas, más solo el sigilo fue su acompañante al visualizar la sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto.

"…s-siempre estaremos juntos ― los ojos negros del moreno se abrieron de par en par al escucharle, al sentir como su espalda era mojada por aquellas lágrimas provenientes de las blancas orbes de su novia. Se había quedado sin palabras, el tiempo se había detenido para él, en el momento que los frágiles brazos de Hinata lo habían rodeado. ― n-nunca te dejare. Y-Yo…soy tuya"

"…_las personas no son objetos, y ella no es de tu propiedad"_

Aquellas palabras dichas por el ojiazul venían a sus pensamientos en el momento que lograba salir de la impresión causada por las de Hinata. Media sonrisa comenzaba a instalarse en sus labios, pero bajaba su rostro en un intento de ocultarla de los demás. Pero lo que no podía ocultar para si mismo, era el palpitar que su corazón había experimentado, y mucho menos esa calidez que estaba sintiendo.

Naruto observaba todo con cierta incomodidad, no solo por el hecho de que alguien era abrazado con tanta necesidad por otra persona, si no porque sabía que sus planes ya no tendrían efecto. Sus puños se tensaron debido a su impotencia, al no poder ya cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a la chica que quería.

_Gomen Sakura-chan, ya…no puedo._ ― Bajo su mirada para ocultar la amargura que esta reflejaba. Él deseaba con todo su corazón hallar la felicidad de aquella chica de ojos verdes, pero no podía hacerlo a costa de la infelicidad de los demás, y menos de quien consideraba como un hermano. ―…_no podré cumplir con mi promesa._

Pero en eso la calidez de una mano sobre su hombro lo hizo levantar su rostro hacía la persona, solo para encontrarse con una sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos color jade. De sus labios instintivamente se escapo el nombre de la dueña de sus sueños, recordando así su promesa, aquella que tendría que incumplir. No podía verle, no tenía derecho a mirarle a la cara, le había fallado.

"…Esta bien Naruto, ya basta ― le susurro suavemente y llena de comprensión. En su rostro podía verse la aceptación, la resignación de que su amor nunca iba poder ser. El Uzumaki solo le observaba de reojo, ya que no se atrevía aún a enfrentar su mirada sabiendo que le había fallado. ―…ya es hora de dejarlo marchar" ― sonrió levemente al notar como Sasuke observaba en silencio como Hinata se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos, y mucho más al notar como este sonreía con arrogancia después de decirle que haría cumplir sus palabras. Hinata se sonrojo al extremo de solo oírle decir aquello, su impresión había sido tanta, que sus piernas le fallaron y termino sentada en el suelo. Sakura al notarla sonreír llena de vergüenza, solo cerro sus ojos recordando la pequeña conversación que habían tenido minutos antes.

""_tú también has cambiado… ― el rubor se instalaba en las mejillas de aquella ojiblanca de solo oírle decir aquello ― …antes solo hubieras permanecido en silencio, acatando mis palabras, y ahora…has sido capaz de decir que no antes de que yo dijera algo"_

_Al escucharle Hinata solo bajo su rostro mientras aferraba con más fuerza aquella chaqueta hacia si. Sonrió al darse cuenta que podía ser cierto, que en verdad podía haber cambiado aunque sea un poco. Se sentía feliz._

"…_t-todo es gracias a S-Sasuke-kun, a su…fuerza" _

_El silencio reino unos segundos después de aquellas palabras, ambas permanecían en silencio una junto a la otra, Sakura viendo hacia la nada, mientras la peliazul solo mantenía su mirada en el suelo, sin poder quitar aquella felicidad que le brindaba esas palabras de su rostro. _

"…_ya veo ― se escucho débilmente de los labios de la Haruno rompiendo aquel mutismo, su tono reflejaba lo ida que se hallaba ―…no se han dado cuenta, ¿o quizás no lo aceptan?" _

_Aquellas habían sido soltadas al viento, parecían mucho más haber sido pensadas en voz alta. Hinata al escucharle levanto su mirada sin comprender a que se refería, no sabía si aquello había sido una pregunta para ella, o solo un pensamiento, por lo tanto no supo que decir y permaneció en silencio._

_Fue en ese instante que Sakura le miro con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, esta lucía sincera y llena de comprensión, tanto así que logro en verdad descolocar a la morena. _

"_Apurémonos, seguro nos están esperando, y ese dobe de Naruto es muy impaciente" ― correspondiendo el gesto Hinata asintió mientras volvían a retomar su camino""_

…_Ninguno de los dos se han dado cuenta, ¿Cómo puede ser así? _― pensaba para si en el instante que salía de sus recuerdos, fijando nuevamente sus ojos sobre ambos chicos que estaban a pocos metros suyo, apreciando así como el rostro de Hinata se ruborizaba al tope en el instante que Sasuke le brindaba su mano para ayudarle a colocarse de pie. ―_…aún no logro comprender como lograron estar juntos, si ninguno tiene claro lo que siente…. _

----

Los recuerdos de aquella tarde venían a su mente una y otra vez, provocando que aquel rojo carmín volviera a adornar sus blancos pómulos. Hacía no más de media hora que Sasuke la había acompañado a su casa, momento en el cual había estado tanto expectante como nerviosa, ya que en muchas de sus novelas románticas favoritas, en las oportunidades en que los protagonistas tenían una cita; pues estas siempre terminaban con un tierno beso en la puerta de la chica.

De solo recordar lo ocurrido, solo podía bajar la mirada mientras rozaba con la punta de los dedos sus labios. Sonrió débilmente ante sus pensares.

"_Después del incidente de Naruto con Sasuke, las lagrimas de Hinata, y la maduración de Sakura en cuanto a sus sentimientos, el resto de la tarde había transcurrido como debería haber sido desde un comienzo, trayendo solo felicidad para el grupo. _

_Y aunque aquella pelirosa aún no lograba comprender como esos dos chicos no se habían percatado de lo que sentían por el otro, el solo hecho de apreciar como el Uchiha se burlaba de la torpeza de su novia, o como la protegía cuando alguien le golpeaba sin querer el hombro al caminar, para ella era suficiente, y solo podía sonreír de felicidad._

_Pero al llegar la hora de volverse a sus hogares, Naruto iba sugerir que él iba a dejar a la morena, pero aquellas palabras fueron cortadas por su pelirosa amiga, quien comenzó a jalarlo del lugar, pidiendo que la acompañara hasta su casa. En el momento que Sasuke e Hinata se quedaron solos, el nerviosismo se hizo presente en todo el cuerpo de la muchacha, que no se atrevía a levantar la mirada de solo recordar sus palabras _

""… _n-nunca te dejare. Y-Yo…soy tuya""_

_Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón mientras bajaba la mirada en un intento de controlarse a si misma, de ocultar lo que le estaba pasando. No entendía aún el porqué de ellas, pero sentía que eran sinceras, que era realmente lo que estaba sintiendo. _

…_¿Pero porqué? ¿Acaso fue por la promesa…? O… ¿Fue por…algo más? ― se consultaba internamente, pero sin hallar respuesta a aquellas interrogantes. No podía evitar sentirse algo frustrada por no saber exactamente que era lo que pasaba con ella, pero no se arrepentía para nada de lo que le estaba pasando, si no todo lo contrario; ya que después de tanto tiempo…_

…_por fin volvía a sentir algo de felicidad. _

"_Es hora de irnos también" ― la voz de Sasuke le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, observando así como este comenzaba a caminar mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Lucía tan tranquilo a la vista de Hinata, que solo provocaba que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro mientras pensaba en lo tonta que podía ser, ya que era la única que se hallaba de esa manera. Sacudió su cabeza para de alguna manera sacarse esos pensamientos de su mente, y dar alcance al chico que ya iba bastantes pasos más adelante. _

_La caminata de vuelta a su hogar fue tranquila, Sasuke a veces respondía con un "Hpmh.", o solo asentía ante alguna pregunta o palabra que la morena le decía. _

_Sentía que la ignoraba, que estaba molesto por alguna cosa. _

…_Talvez este molesto porque no he podido contarle la razón de mi angustia estos días, si, puede que esa sea la razón, demo… ― Meditaba a medida que continuaba con su caminar. Estaba tan ida en sus pensares, que no se percato cuando este se detuvo, y por consecuencia choco con su espalda. Cerrando sus blancas orbes Hinata pensaba que caería debido al impacto, pero unos fuertes brazos detuvieron aquel intento, era el ojinegro quien le sostenía en silencio, y así mismo le soltó para luego voltearse._

_Al notar lo frío que estaba con ella, la peliazul solo bajo la mirada, debido a la angustia de no saber exactamente que decir._

_El silencio los rodeo por unos segundos más. _

"_...ya hemos llegado ― El sonido de la voz de chico rompió aquel sigilo. Al escucharle ella solo observo a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que era cierto, que justo a su izquierda se hallaba la entrada a su hogar. Todo volvía a sumirse en la tranquilidad, solo el ruido de algunos automóviles era lo que se escuchaba solamente. Apretando la chaqueta hacía si, Hinata trataba de sacar el habla, pero nada salía realmente de sus labios._

_Miedo, temor de perder aquello que sentía cuando estaba junto al Uchiha, pero también sentía que no quería causarle ya más molestias, y era por eso mismo que no le contaba sobre aquel hecho_

"_¿Crees que esta bien depender de alguien?" ― Esas palabras le sacaron de la oscuridad que se estaba formando a su alrededor debido a sus inseguridades. Aunque no lograba ver la expresión de Sasuke al decirlas, lograba notar la seriedad de estas._

_Colocando una de sus manos a la altura de sus labios medito en silencio unos segundos, para luego darle una respuesta llena de sinceridad._

"…_N-No veo porque no, si aquello te d-da felicidad…" ― no lograba comprender el porque de aquella interrogante, y no podía evitar preguntarse si era por esta misma que todo el camino había permanecido tan distraído, tan ido en sus pensamientos. El silencio volvió a rodearlos por unos segundos, y así mismo este volteo levemente. En su rostro media sonrisa se había dibujado, causando que el sonrojo llegara al rostro de su novia. _

"…_Ya veo ― después de escucharle pronunciar esas palabras, el rojizo ya no se hallaba solo en sus pómulos, si no que en cada parte de su rostro al notar como este se acercaba lentamente. Hinata cerro sus ojos, escuchando así solo el palpitar de su frágil corazón. Sasuke al ver su reacción solo sonrió una vez más mientras pensaba como podía ser tan… ¿dulce?. Él siempre ha odiado los dulces, pero sin duda sentía que este era el primero al cual se estaba volviendo adicto. ― se acerca un importante partido, hazme algo rico de comer para después del entrenamiento"_

_Al escucharle esta abrió sus blancas perlas, encontrándose así nuevamente con la espalda del moreno. Sin saber porqué se sentía algo triste, solo pudo soltar un "H-Hai" luego de unos segundos. Y con aquel vacío en su interior volteo para irse, no sin antes darle las buenas noches al chico que aún permanecía de la misma manera. _

_¿Quería que la besara? ¿Era por eso que se sentía de ese modo?. No podía evitar pensar en aquellas preguntas, pero sin conseguir respuesta alguna más que la soledad. _

_Fue en el instante que iba a ingresar la llave para acceder a su hogar, en ese momento percibió que alguien sujetaba su brazo, volteándola para quedar frente a unos ojos negros como la noche. Su corazón volvía a tornarse violento en un segundo, y mucho más al sentir como este posaba sus labios sobre los suyos._

"_¿Te quieres quedar con mi chaqueta?" ― le dijo Sasuke al cortar suavemente aquel gesto. En sus labios podía verse aquella sonrisa llena de arrogancia que siempre lo caracterizaba, la cual le mostraba a Hinata que una vez más le estaba molestando por su torpeza" _

Aquella había sido un día significativo para muchos, pero sin duda para Sasuke e Hinata era mucho más, ya que por fin después de tanto tiempo llenos de miedos e inseguridades, sentían que la soledad se había alejado para siempre. Pero lo que ellos no saben, es que la vida tiene muchas vueltas, y la luz es muy cercana a la oscuridad, así como la tristeza es la compañera más cercana de la felicidad.


	16. El Dolor Que Nos Une

**Pareja:** SasuHina (SasuHina)

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

_- Pensamientos_

- "Hablan"

**_o_**_O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**_

**Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto**

_o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o_

_"El Dolor Que Nos Une"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Quizás era felicidad? O tal vez ¿niñería?.

No sabía como definir realmente como se sentía, o si era solo producto de que aquel había sido su segundo beso. Pero de lo único que estaba segura, era que no podía quitarse esa escena de su mente, no sin antes caer presa de aquel rubor que siempre adornaba sus mejillas cuando comenzaba a sentirse apenada por algo y/o alguien. No solo eso era lo que experimentaba al visualizar aquello, si no que extrañamente no podía borrar esa suave sonrisa que desde temprano se instalo en sus labios de solo recordar.

Tenía nervios, su corazón latía a mil por hora con cada memoria, con cada pensamiento fugaz que venía a ella sin poder evitarlo.

…_me siento feliz, como no me sentía desde…― _a su mente venían aquellos instantes de tristeza, el partir de los suyos, la soledad que aquello le había traído_ ― hace tiempo…_

Solo el vacío había sido su única compañera desde la muerte de su padre y hermana, seguida de la partida de su primo. Solo la oscuridad era la que estaba presente en su interior al no contar con nadie, al solo estar rodeada de la nada.

Le era dificultoso el no pensar en todas aquellas ocasiones en las que termino llorando en algún rincón por sentir la falta de sus familiares, ¿Cuántas veces lloro porque nadie le tendía una mano al ser presa de los maltratos de sus compañeras?. Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, mientras una escurridiza lágrima comenzaba a asomarse de sus blancas perlas, y rodar por su pálida mejilla.

No hizo el menor intento de cortarle el paso, o de borrar su húmedo camino, ya que sentía que ese dolor saldría de una vez por todas de su persona, que podría dejar atrás aquella oscuridad, y por fin encontrar aquella luz que una vez había en su interior.

Deseaba brillar por él, para iluminar sus noches oscuras, para ayudarle de alguna manera a salir de esa oscuridad que tanto reflejaban sus oscuras orbes.

Así era, ella deseaba ser su luz, la que lo ayudara a salir de ese mundo de sombras. Ayudarle como él lo había hecho, brindarle aquella mano que tanto se necesita en aquellos tristes momentos.

"…_Hinata……sol ¿cierto?...eso significa tu nombre en kanji"_

_¿P-Podría…? ― _el calor volvía a agruparse en sus mejillas al recordar las palabras de Sasuke, aquellas que una vez le había dicho sobre la azotea del instituto en el cual estudiaban_ ― _"… ¿…ser yo…útil para él?"

Con sumo cuidado termino cerrar los obentos que le había pedido su novio la noche anterior. Una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al ver el buen trabajo que había hecho.

"…es lo único que se me da bien, y todo es gracias a ti…Kaasan" ― aquellas palabras salieron con cierta melancolía mezclada con ternura, todo mientras sus blancas perlas iban a parar a un pequeño recetario que yacía sobre unos estantes de aquella cocina. Con suma delicadeza lo tomo entre sus manos, y con esta misma comenzó a pasar entre páginas. Sus ojos se cristalizaron sin que pudiese evitarlo, ese era el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre, su más valiosa posesión. Cerró sus orbes en el instante que trataba de recordar, de trasladarse de alguna manera a aquel tiempo de felicidad.

"_En una espaciosa pero muy acogedora cocina, se hallaba una mujer de azulina cabellera, de sus labios se escuchaba una suave melodía, esa era la felicidad que experimentaba al cocinar para sus seres queridos. Su familia._

_Desde el marco de la puerta unos grandes e inocentes ojos blancos le observaban con fascinación. Siempre le había gustado apreciar la espalda de su madre cuando cocinaba, y mucho más escuchar la suave melodía que brotaba con tanta felicidad de sus labios. Deseaba ser como ella algún día, poder tener buena sazón, y hacer feliz a su futura familia con cada uno de sus platillos._

"… _¿sucede algo mi amor? ― El suave tono de aquella mujer le hizo salir de su embelesamiento, a sumirse en la vergüenza al verse pillada una vez más ensimismada por la belleza y destreza de su progenitora. Solo pudo bajar su mirada en un intento de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, ya que su madre había volteado a verla con una sonrisa llena de dulzura en su rostro ― ¿Hinata-chan?"_

_La pequeña solo levanto sus ojos, para segundos después volver a posarla sobre el suelo _

"…_E-Etto, Q-Quisiera ser c-como tú Kaasan, ― las palabras salían de sus labios en un suave susurro, mientras el nerviosismo le llevaba a jugar con sus dedos, intentando de alguna manera desviar su vergüenza y poder sacar el habla. ―…h-hacer feliz a los d-demás…"_

_Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al sentir el suave confort de un abrazo, eran los brazos de aquella mujer quienes la envolvían con tanto afecto._

"…_algún día mi pequeña Hinata, harás felices a quienes ames con lo que prepares ― los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par, reflejando así la gran ilusión que aquellas palabras le habían causado. Y con aquel sentimiento instalado en su persona, le consulto si eso en verdad podía ser cierto, que si le enseñaría algún día a llegar al corazón de las personas. La mujer se separo lo suficiente para poder fijar sus blancas perlas sobre las de su hija, y le sonrió con ternura ― claro que si"_

_Aquello fue sellado con "A-Arigato __Akaasan__" por parte de la pequeña, mientras le abrazaba en agradecimiento._

El suave golpeteo proveniente de la puerta de entrada le hizo salir de sus recuerdos, con lentitud sus manos fueron a parar a sus pómulos, donde pequeñas gotas saladas caían sin cesar. Trato de contener el sufrimiento que le traían aquellos momentos de su pasado, en un suspiro melancólico trataba de dejar escapar aquellas emociones mientras el sonido de la puerta volvía a hacerse presente.

"D-Debe ser Sasuke-kun, s-se molestara s-seguro si no l-le abro pronto ― así fue como trato de limpiar con sus dedos aquellos caminos húmedos que había dejado su pena, para luego ir ya más calmada a abrirle la puerta al chico, que le esperaba seguro irritado por la demora. En sus labios se dibujo una suave sonrisa al recibirle, más aquel moreno no dijo nada, solo le observaba en silencio ― Etto s-siento la demora, e- es que…"

Pero la voz fría del ojinegro le cortó, su tono era neutro, como siempre.

"¿Estabas leyendo otra de esas novelas cursis?" ― la sorpresa llegaba por unos segundos a los ojos de su compañera, para luego bajar la mirada levemente ensombrecida, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Sasuke, quien se mantenía impasible esperando que ella dijera algo. Hinata solo permaneció en silencio unos segundos, instantes en que sus pensamientos fueron nuevamente invadidos por los recuerdos de hace unos minutos, pero al levantar nuevamente su semblante, negó con suavidad ante la pregunta escuchada, en su rostro solo podía apreciarse una sonrisa, que ante los ojos del azabache, era solo para aparentar.

"N-No es nada, s-solo…" ― pero sus palabras nuevamente fueron cortadas por su novio, quien ahora le daba la espalda. Aquella morena solo le observaba en silencio, angustiada al pensar que este podría haberse molestado con ella

"¿Tienes algún examen hoy? ― unos segundos transcurrieron, momentos de incomprensión por parte de la ojiblanca, quien después en un suave susurro le respondía que no tenía nada de importancia. Este solo volteo levemente para mirarle a los ojos, mientras en sus labios se cursaba una sonrisa ― entonces no traigas tus útiles"

Un suave rubor se posesiono en los blancos pómulos de la muchacha, quien abría y cerraba sus labios en un intento de pronunciar palabra alguna, pero nada salía realmente.

No entendía el porqué aquel pelinegro ahora le decía que no asistirían a clases, cuando podía apreciar que él mismo se encontraba vestido con su uniforme, e incluso cargaba su mochila de deportes. Sentía mucha curiosidad, ella nunca había dejado de asistir a clases sin tener realmente una buena razón, y ahora su novio le estaba incitando a algo que para sus ojos…_era toda una aventura._

Confiaba en él, a su lado se sentía protegida, y era por eso mismo que no hizo mayores preguntas. Solo asintió con vergüenza, para luego comenzar a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa. El Uchiha al escucharle aceptar su proposición solo comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida, siendo observado por unos brillantes ojos blancos. Hinata veía como este se distanciaba, todo mientras comenzaba a sentir que las palabras que deseaba pronunciar quedaban detenidas en sus labios. Cerro sus ojos mientras los sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza sobre sus falda.

_¿Por qué debo ser así? _― se consultaba con amargura ― _si no es gran cosa, ¿Por qué no puedo…?. _

Sus blancas perlas se abrieron una vez más, sus pulmones buscaron aire de manera más intensa. Cogeria las fuerzas, le preguntaría.

"…A-Ano…e-etto ― Su voz era como un susurro, aquella no llego a los oídos de su novio, el cual seguía alejándose lentamente en silencio. Al ver como sus intentos por sacar hablar no eran percibidos, solo pudo morder su labio mientras sus ojos seguían brillando en intensidad en el instante que apreciaba la espalda del moreno. Ya no aguantaba más. ―…S-Sa… ¡Sasuke-kun!"

Al escuchar su nombre en un grito el ojinegro se sorprendió, y con aquella emoción impregnada en sus facciones, volteo a verla. Su mirada se vio hipnotizada por el rojo intenso de las mejillas de su novia, perdiéndose por unos segundos en aquella fragilidad que ella reflejaba

"G-Gomen ― se disculpo bajando su rostro para así de alguna manera ocultar su timidez. Aquella suave voz provoco que el Uchiha saliera de su embelesamiento, para así volver a tomar el control de sus expresiones, preguntándole así que era lo que pasaba ― e-es solo que…m-me preguntaba…"

No se había dado cuenta en que momento había llegado frente suyo, pero sus palabras habían quedado a medio camino al sentir el suave roce de unos labios. El rojo de su rostro se iba haciendo tan o más intenso que el de un tomate bien maduro, mientras su corazón cada vez tomaba más velocidad.

"… ¿Esto era lo que te preguntabas? ― le consulto el moreno con voz ronca al separar sus labios, lo suficiente para hablar, para mirarle con intensidad a aquellos ojos blancos ― igual como anoche, ¿esto es lo que esperabas?"

Hinata sentía que perdería el sentido en cualquier segundo, y mucho más al escucharle decir lo ultimo, ya que el día anterior si había deseado eso, pero hoy era completamente diferente. No era que no quisiera que la besara, de hecho, el roce de sus labios era lo único que había estado ocupando su mente, hasta que los recuerdos de su madre invadieron su mente.

Aquella muchacha de mirada blanquecina podía percibir como sus sentidos iban perdiéndose poco a poco, mientras el aire cada vez era más escaso. Todo se estaba nublando para ella al notar aquella sonrisa socarrona en los labios de Sasuke.

El Uchiha le sujeto con fuerza al notar como de pronto su novia comenzaba a caer, con su rostro completamente rojo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de su timidez. No sabía porqué, pero todas las reacciones tenía eran sumamente divertidas para él, ya que nunca podía darse una idea con que nueva expresión saldría.

Con cuidado le cargo dentro del hogar, para recostarla sobre el sofá, – cerrando la puerta al entrar, y dejando su bolso aún lado - se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

Solo permaneció en silencio, observando como los colores que se habían instalado en el rostro de la peliazul poco a poco se iban disipando, provocando que una mueca satisfactoria se apropiara de sus labios.

Los segundos iban pasando, y aquel pelinegro permanecía de la misma manera, solo el tictac del reloj que permanecía colgado en unas de las paredes de color blanco era lo que se escuchaba. Perdido en alguna parte de la tranquilidad que aquella morena reflejaba, se hallaba un chico de ojos negros como la noche, apreciando como el suave aire ingresaba por aquella fina nariz, para luego salir con la misma pasividad.

…_increíble que pueda dormirse así como así. _ ― pensaba para si mientras seguía sumido en aquella luz que Hinata reflejaba. Con cierto cuidado e indecisión fue guiando una de sus manos hacía la piel de su rostro, pero se detuvo justo en el momento en que sus dedos iban a rozar sus pómulos. Solo siguió el contorno de sus mejillas, con cuidado de no tocarle, dirigiéndose con delicadeza hacía aquella boca color cereza, y detenerse ahí.

Un suspiro escapaba de la boca de aquel azabache al notar lo que estaba haciendo, pensando si talvez todo lo que ha pasado junto a aquella chica, que se encontraba "durmiendo" sobre aquel sofá de color negro, le estaba afectando en algo; porque cada vez se sentía más idiota.

"… ¿Q-Que diablos me esta pasando?" ― se consulto luego de unos momentos de estar mirando aquella mano, con la que había estado apunto de tocar aquella boca ligeramente rojiza, por la fricción del beso que se habían dado con anterioridad.

El silencio volvía a inundarle luego de aquella pregunta soltada desde sus más profundos pensares, y posando nuevamente sus ojos en aquella frágil chica que aún se hallaba en el país de los sueños…

"…_s-siempre estaremos juntos…_― la sorpresa se instalo en sus perlas negras al recordar aquella escena vivida el día anterior, y con aquel gesto instalado en sus facciones aparto su vista de Hinata, para posarla en uno de los grandes ventanales, y ver como un pequeño gorrioncillo se posaba en uno de los árboles del ante jardín ― _n-nunca te dejare. Y-Yo…soy tuya"_

Se sentía extraño, desde que ella le había dicho esas palabras, un calor le había inundado en un segundo. No sabía exactamente a que se debía, pero de alguna manera se sentía vulnerable ante ella, cosa que siempre había evitado con cualquier persona. El temor, el miedo de perder a otro ser querido era lo que había reinado en su corazón desde la partida de los suyos. Desde aquella perdida se había prometido cerrar su corazón, para no así evitar pasar por lo mismo, para protegerse de alguna manera.

"_¿Crees que esta bien depender de alguien?"_

"…_N-No veo porque no, si aquello te d-da felicidad…"_

…_¿Realmente…esto esta bien…?_ ― se consulto para si en el instante en que su mirada captaba como aquella pequeña ave volvía a retomar su vuelo, luego de cantar una suave melodía.

"¿S-Sasuke-kun? ― Esa era suave voz de Hinata, - quien había despertado hace unos segundos – había captado la atención del pelinegro, sacándolo así de sus memorias, provocando que posara una vez más sus oscuras obres sobre su avergonzada persona, quien sonreía con timidez. ―…e-etto… ¿sucede algo?"

Los segundos pasaban después de aquella interrogante, mientras la penetrante mirada de aquel chico solo lograba inquietarla, muchísimo más al venir a su mente repentinamente la escena del beso que este le había dado minutos antes.

"… ¿Vives sola? ― Su voz era neutra, mientras sus ojos negros seguían reflejando aquella soledad que siempre estaba impresa en su persona. Solo esperaba en silencio, captando así cada una de las expresiones de su novia. Los ojos blanquecinos de la morena se abrieron de par en par al escucharle, la soledad le agobio por unos segundos, instantes en que los recuerdos de aquella trágica noche venían a su mente. Nada salía de sus labios, solo pudo limitarse a bajar la mirada, escondiendo así de alguna manera el pesar que tanto le agobiaba. ― ¿Por qué…?"

Pero las palabras del chico fueron cortadas por el apagado tono de la Hyuuga, quien levanto su rostro sumido en su tristeza. Al notar aquellas perlas blancas llenas de soledad, al apreciar su mirada cubierta por pena, no pudo seguir preguntando, las palabras simplemente habían quedado atoradas en su garganta.

"S-Sasuke-kun… ¿p-podemos ir…a un lugar?" ― El moreno solo se le quedo observando en completo sigilo, apreciando así como esta se mordía el labio inferior, dándose a la idea que era por la angustia que sentía.

Ya tenía pensado que no fueran a clases ese día, así que _¿Por qué no cumplir su petición_?.

Después de darle una ultima mirada a la chica, este dejo sus cosas en uno de los sofás, para luego dirigirse rumbo a la puerta de entrada. Todos los movimientos del azabache habían sido escuchados por la muchacha de ojos color perla, quien aún se mantenía cabizbaja esperando que quizás este se marchara enojado por no haber respondido a su pregunta.

"Vamos" ― al oírle esta levanto su mirada, para dirigirla hacía el, en los ojos de aquella morena se podía ver el asombro, la felicidad de que este accediera a su petición. Así que con suma rapidez se levanto del lugar en el cual yacía recostada, pero cuando se disponía a dar un paso, sus pies acalambrados provocaron que fuera a parar de bruce al suelo.

El silencio reino por unos segundos, momentos en los cuales Hinata aún seguía en la misma posición, tirada en el suelo, con su cara estampada en aquel cerámico color mármol.

Aquel azabache iba a reclamarle por su torpeza, pero en el instante en que sus labios iban a formular las palabras que deseaba decirle, en ese preciso momento sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, reflejando en ellos la oscuridad que existía en su interior. Era el cuerpo de su madre el que se encontraba tendido en aquel piso, era su cuerpo ensangrentado el que sus ojos lograban visualizar. Su músculos se tensaron en el momento justo en que sus perlas negras captaban aquella dolorosa escena.

_¿__A-Akaasan__…?_ ― Su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir leves espasmos al notar como la sangre comenzaba a salir de aquella frágil figura. Sus puños se contrajeron hasta quedar rojos por la fuerza, justo en el instante en que cerraba sus ojos repitiéndose una y otra vez que no era ella, que todo estaba en su mente.

Esa era_ su_ dolor, _su _pasado, _su _ oscuridad.

"¡Párate! ― el tono de su voz sonaba tan frío como el mismo hielo, aquel que provoco que un escalofrío recorriera cada centímetro del cuerpo de aquella peliazul, quien temerosa logro sentarse sobre sus piernas, pero no lograba aún reunir el valor para enfrentar aquella furia que percibía por parte del chico ― siempre es igual, no entiendo como puedes ser tan idiota"

Ante aquellas palabras soltadas con el más absoluto desprecio, sus ojos blancos comenzaron a cubrirse por un manto de agua salada. No entendía que había pasado, el porqué él le decía aquello, y eso le provocaba mucho más sufrimiento. De sus blancas perlas comenzaron a salir aquellas gotas, aquel dolor que este había provocado.

Como pudo se colocó de pie, solo para correr en dirección a la puerta, y pasar junto al chico que mantenía su vista sumida en el suelo, en esta podía apreciarse la sombra de sus recuerdos. Sólo el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le hizo volver en si, a recordar aquella dura oración que había salido de sus labios. Se sintió mal, por primera vez en toda su vida percibía un destello de culpabilidad, de haberle tratado de manera tan cruel, siendo que ella no era la culpable.

…_solo yo tengo la culpa, este tormento es solo mío. _― aún con el peso de sus errores fue levantando lentamente su rostro, solo para que sus ojos negros captaran sobre aquella cocina americana una cesta de mimbre. A paso lento sus pasos le guiaron hacía donde esta se encontraba, y al abrirla se dio cuenta de todo lo que ella había hecho por él. ― _El único idiota aquí soy yo…_

Sus puños se tensaron una vez más ante aquella conclusión, mientras su oscura mirada se centraba en la puerta de salida. Sin esperar más tiempo corrió hasta ella, para abrirla y cerrarla tras de si. Una vez afuera busco por donde podía haberse ido, logrando visualizarla una cuadra más adelante. Iba cabizbaja, y sus pasos eran lentos y torpes. Seguramente iba llorando.

Sin demora este le dio alcance, pero se detuvo justo en el instante que iba a sujetarle el brazo para así detenerle, su mano se había quedado quieta en el momento en que sus dedos iban a cortarle el paso.

No sabía que decirle, y su orgullo era demasiado grande como para pedir perdón. Simplemente no lograría pronunciar aquella palabra, aunque reconociera su error, le iba a ser imposible el decir _lo siento._

Hinata iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había percatado que este le estaba siguiendo de cerca. En su mente solo resaltaba una y otra vez aquellas duras palabras, la frialdad de estas, y sus ojos negros sumidos en la oscuridad.

…_c-creo que Neji-niisan tiene mucha razón, soy demasiado ingenua... ― _con suma suavidad trato de limpiar aquellas gotas saladas que se empeñaban por salir. Respiro profundamente en un intento por calmarse, de hacerse a la idea que sus deseos jamás podrían haberse hecho realidad. ―…_nunca hubiera podido…_

Sus pasos se detuvieron en el preciso instante en que con sus propios brazos trataba de darse consuelo. Sin poder contenerlas por más tiempo, el sufrimiento volvía a brotar por sus blancas perlas.

Todo esto era observado por aquel azabache, quien solo volteaba su rostro lleno de impotencia al no poder ser capaz de aceptar sus errores, y mucho menos de consolar a alguien. Después de todo siempre había estado solo, nunca había permitido a nadie traspasar aquella barrera que el mismo había creado para protegerse, entonces… ¿Cómo podría haber aprendido a consolar a alguien más aparte de si mismo?. Le era imposible, y no podía evitar odiarse a si mismo por ello.

El sonido de un bus deteniéndose le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, sólo para notar que aquella morena subía a este, aún con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. No espero más tiempo y se subió también, no entendía hacia donde ella pensaba ir, pero simplemente no podía dejarla sola en ese estado, algo en su interior le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Sentado unos asientos más atrás de ella, observaba como aquella peliazul mantenía sus ojos puestos en la ventana, seguramente viendo sin ver realmente.

Los minutos transcurrían, las calles pasaban una tras otra según el recorrido de aquel transporte, mientras el Uchiha observaba a ratos su reloj, notando que gran parte de la mañana ya había cumplido, y ellos seguían sin arreglar lo sucedido. Bufo molesto ante su estupidez, al no poder ser expresarse como quisiese. Pero sus pensares fueron interrumpidos al notar que su novia se ponía de pie, indicando que era su parada.

Al bajar segundos después que ella, pudo percatarse del lugar en el que estaban, quedándose sin palabras al apreciar como Hinata compraba unas flores de color blanco, para luego acceder por aquel lugar que él tantas evito pensar.

…_¿Acaso era a este lugar…? ¿Es aquí donde querías ir…? _― no deseaba, sus pies se habían detenido en el preciso instante en que sus ojos habían leído la palabra "Cementerio…", pero algo le indicaba que debía seguir, que talvez de esa forma descubriría aquella soledad que tanto percibía de parte su parte, y que lo hacía sentirse acogido.

Desde la muerte de sus familiares Sasuke había evitado aquel lugar, ya que sentía que ese sitio solo le traería más dolor, más pesadillas en las cuales se sentía un cobarde, un miserable al no haber tenido la fuerza necesaria para protegerles. Simplemente no comprendía como aquella chica conseguía que hiciera cosas, que desde la muerte de los suyos se propuso jamás hacer.

…_como salir con otros ― _a sus pensamientos venia aquella ida al parque de diversiones, dibujándose en sus recuerdos aquel momento en que sus manos se entrelazaban ―…_y ahora...esto._

Sus pasos se detuvieron al visualizar con sus oscuras orbes el frágil cuerpo de aquella ojiblanca, esta se hallaba de rodillas junto a la tumba de alguien.

_¿Quién será…? ― _se consultaba a medida que avanzaba hacía ella ― _¿Por qué solo deja algunas flores, y no todas? _

Fue en ese instante que sus respuestas fueron contestadas, al notar como las suaves manos de la chica depositaba el resto de aquellas flores, en la sepultura que estaba al junto. No podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, ¿acaso ella estaba tan sola como él? ¿Es que había perdido a todos también?.

"¿S-Sasuke-kun? ― El suave tono de aquella ojiblanca le trajo de vuelta a sus cinco sentidos, solo para notarse que estaba junto a ella, y que esta le observaba intrigada ― ¿Q-Que…? ¿Cómo…?"

Pero sus preguntas fueron cortadas por la gruesa voz de su novio, quien aún no podía hacerle a la idea de que aquello podía ser cierto

"¿Era este lugar, donde querías que viniésemos?" ― la vio bajar la mirada, solo para posarla con pesar sobre ambas lapidas. Segundos después de un angustiante silencio, esta siguió acomodando aquellas blancas flores

"..L-Lirio del Valle… ― al hablar parecía estar en calma, el Uchiha podía percibir como aquel lugar parecía brindarle una gran paz a aquella morena, cosa que él no conocía, ya que después de enterrar a sus familiares, nunca más puso un pie en ese lugar. ―…e-esa era la flor preferida de Akaasan"

Al escucharle, no pudo evitar posar sus perlas negras sobre aquellos nombres grabados. Lo sabía, sus sospechas habían resultado ser ciertas, era su familia quienes descansaban en dicho lugar. Más no pudo decir nada, después de todo ¿que le iba a decir?, ¿Qué la comprendía? ¿Qué él también estaba solo?. No podía, su personalidad no se lo permitía, no sabía como tampoco.

Era por eso que solo pudo mantenerse en silencio, esperando que ella terminara de hablar.

"¿S- Sabes su significado…? ― Al verlo negar luego de unos segundos, ella sonrió comprensivamente, y prosiguió ―…encontraras la felicidad. M-Mi madre creía que t-todos eran dignos de ella, y es por eso…que yo t-también lo creo"

Al oírle decir aquellas palabras con tanta determinación, aquel chico solo pudo levantar la mirada, solo para toparse con aquellos ojos blancos llenos de melancolía, pero rebosantes de fuerza interna. No entendía como podía tener tal ímpetu después de perder a todos, cuando él mismo no había sido capaz de enfrentar los cadáveres de los suyos.

El silencio los rodeo por unos segundos, momentos en los cuales ella se colocaba de pie junto a él, apreciando como la suave brisa mecía ligeramente aquellos pétalos blancos

"… ¿Por qué querías que viniera?" ― había dudado en preguntarle, pero algo en su interior deseaba saber el porqué de sus actos. Hinata al escucharle, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un leve rosa pálido, que trataba de ocultar fijando su vista en las tumbas de los suyos

"…t-tu me preguntaste…"

Al escucharle, sus propias palabras vinieron a sus pensamientos

"… _¿Vives sola?"_

"¿…así que era por eso?" ― le consulto de manera neutra, sorprendiéndose así al notar como ella le cogía las manos entre las suyas, y mucho más al notar una de aquellas flores entre sus dedos. Sus ojos negros observaron la delicada flor en cuestión, dirigiéndolos luego al rostro de quien tenía en frente.

Era luz lo que veía en aquella pura mirada sumida en la vergüenza, tanta así, que lo había dejado sin habla.

"…S-Se que Sasuke-kun tiene u-un dolor en s-su corazón ― al escucharle este frunció el ceño, para luego separarse mientras le recriminaba que no se metiera en sus asuntos, que no tenía porque investigar nada sobre él. Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al escuchar por parte de aquella peliazul, que ella no había averiguado nada ―…l-lo vi. P-Puedo verlo a través de tus ojos, e-es…el mismo sufrimiento que el mío"

Ante aquellas palabras este no pudo decir nada, ya que él mismo lo había sentido muchas veces. Era la soledad la que los unió.

"…Eso es algo de lo que no deseo hablar, ― soltó ya más calmado luego de unos segundos de completo sigilo. ― no creas que porque me has revelado tu pasado, voy a estar en la obligación de contarte el mío"

Hinata podía ver a través de aquellas palabras llenas de frialdad, sabía que solo eran una barrera para protegerse, para no verse vulnerable.

"…L-Lo se, y no pido q-que me cuentes nada, ― la sorpresa volvía a tomar posesión de aquellos ojos negros. No podía creer que ella no le forzara a contarle, ya que hasta Sakura que le profesaba amor eterno, en un momento le imploro que le contase de su sufrimiento, diciéndole una y otra vez que ella seria capaz de curar sus heridas con la fuerza de su amor. Y ahora, esta chica que estaba frente a el… ― s-solo deseaba…que lo supieras."_…quería que lo supieras, porque me he dado cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí. _― Ante sus pensamientos solo pudo sonreír una vez más. No podía creer que había sido capaz de decirle todo lo que había en su corazón, pero sin duda se sentía feliz, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, después de todo era la primera vez que compartía con alguien – aparte de su primo - su sufrimiento. Y aunque se moría de la vergüenza, estaba segura que gracias a Sasuke se había vuelto un poco más fuerte. La suave brisa comenzó a mecer sus cabellos como una suave caricia, esta al sentirla poso con melancolía sus ojos sobre la tumba de sus padres ―_…gracias Kaasan, sin ti no hubiera sido capaz…_

Fue en ese instante que una flor frente a su rostro le saco de sus pensamientos. Era la mano del chico quien la sostenía. Al verla esta dirigió sus ojos blancos hacía la persona que estaba a su lado, apreciando así como este desviaba su mirada con un leve rubor instalado en sus mejillas.

"llévala tú."― esta solo sonrío una vez más, para luego pronunciar un _"H-Hai"_, en el momento que cogía con cuidado aquella blanca flor entre sus manos. ― _Y…gracias_

_----  
_

El camino de vuelta a la casa de la morena fue en completo sigilo, pero el ambiente entre ambos era ya mucho más reconfortante. No iban tomados de la mano, ni tampoco sus cuerpos se rozaban como el de tantas otras parejas, ya que ambos eran bastante esquivos para esas cosas, pero eso ayudaba a que se sintieran más cómodos el uno con el otro, ya que ninguno se forzaba a hacer algo que le incomodase.

Ya al estar frente a la puerta del instituto, la sorpresa se instalo en las suaves facciones de la chica al percibir el frío contacto de los dedos de Sasuke entrelazándose con los suyos. Sus pómulos tomaron un leve rosa pálido al ver ya sus manos tomadas, y sin poder decir palabra alguna – por la vergüenza – poso sus ojos sobre el chico que estaba a su lado, notando así aquella sonrisa tan característica suya.

"Vi el contenido de la canasta, pude darme cuenta que no preparaste comida solo para nosotros dos ― al escucharle esta solo pudo bajar la mirada en un intento de contener su timidez, pero aún con la intriga de que qué tenía que ver eso, con que le tomara la mano delante de todos ― preparaste para todos los del equipo, ¿cierto?. ― Al escucharle su acertada interrogante, solo pudo asentir dándole la razón ― Hmph. No tenías porque prepararle de comer a esos idiotas"

Hinata le miro sorprendida, deseando decirle que estaba bien, que para ella no era problema, pero al notar lo enfadado que este hallaba; prefirió guardar silencio.

Sin esperar más tiempo, retomaron su rumbo a la cancha de soocer, ignorando por completo las miradas de dos personas que habían detenido su andar al verles llegar.

"¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien, dientes de tiburón_? ― _la voz de la mujer sonaba molesta, ya que el apreciar como el chico que quería, mostraba tal muestra de afecto hacia aquella "insignificante mujer" como ella le decía, era algo que la ponía furiosa ― dijiste que los separarías, y míralos, se ven más unidos que nunca"

Un chasquido irritado fue lo que recibió por parte de su compañero, quien se terminaba de acomodar su espada de madera en la espalda.

"¡cállate mujer zanahoria! ― Al escucharle insultarla esta le propino un golpe, el cual provoco que ambos se pusieran a discutir en medio de todos los demás alumnos que se dirigían a sus hogares ― hoy mismo haré que ellos se separen, ¡¿contenta?!"

Aquella palabra fue suficiente para que esta parase de insultarle, y sonriera ya más satisfecha. De solo notarle este bufo por bajo lo caprichosa que esa mujer podía ser.

…_Uchiha Sasuke, parece un chico fuerte ― _ante sus pensares aquel chico de afilados dientes solo pudo sonreír en diversión, ya que estaba seguro que todo eso le traería divertidas consecuencias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 16:-**

_o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o_

**N/A: _*Suspiro* _**

_¿Saben lo que es tener las ideas para el capitulo, pero cero inspiración para escribirlas?. Bueno, eso me esta pasando bien seguido, y no lo puedo evitar. Lo siento._

_ Bueno, volviendo a la historia (que es lo importante), ¿a que muchos se habían olvidado de los que acosaban a Hinata?, pues han vuelto a ser acto de aparición, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si talvez la Hyuuga será capaz de mostrar algo de aquella "fuerza" que a obtenido de Sasuke…_

_ ¡Ah!. Y para quienes esperan tan ansiosos la llegada del primito sobre protector de la morena, solo adelantare que en el próximo capitulo se sabrá de su persona._

**_Datos:_**

_**Lirio del Valle:** Fue sacado de un maravilloso Dorama titulado "Snow Queen", pero solo el dato del significado, el resto es toda invención mía. _


	17. El significado de un beso

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina). Leve NaruSaku

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

_- Pensamientos_

- "Hablan"

- _"Recuerdos"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**L**o**s P**ersonaje**s d**e** N**arut**o n**o** m**e** p**ertenece**n, s**o**n d**e**l M**aestr**o K**ishimot**o**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

≈ _**E**__l significado de un __**b**__eso ≈_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo había pasado de claro a oscuro en un segundo. Aquella felicidad que había conseguido, se escapaba entre sus dedos en tan solo un instante, con tan solo escuchar sus determinadas palabras…

No podía enfrentarle, no era capaz de darle la espalda, no ahora que por fin comenzaban a acercarse más.

_Ahora…que me he dado cuenta, lo importante que es para mi._ ― Sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse, deseando mostrar aquella presión en su pecho, el dolor de tener que dejarle.

No pudo sostenerse en pie por más tiempo, ni tampoco pudo contener aquellas gotas saladas que con tanto esmero deseaban salir a la superficie. Estaba devastada, envuelta una vez más solo en su oscuridad.

"_Habían llegado a tiempo, ni un minuto tarde. Los diez chicos que componían junto con Sasuke el equipo de futbol de aquel instituto, en ese momento se encontraban precalentando para comenzar con su entrenamiento diario, ya que en una semana tendrían uno de los partidos más importantes, se enfrentarían a uno de los equipos más fuertes de la región._

_Al llegar ambos al lugar, los ojos de todos se centraron en ellos, causando que el rubor se volviera a instalar en las pálidas mejillas de aquella peliazul, que se acrecentó al sentir como la mano del Uchiha reforzaba la suya. Con vacilación dirigió sus blancas perlas al rostro de su acompañante, este lucía leve mente molesto._

_Como se atrevan a decir algo, están muertos ― era la única frase que transitaba en la mente de aquel azabache, mientras les lanzaba una mirada fulminante a cada uno de sus compañeros, quienes desviaban sus rostros al notar aquellos ojos negros inyectados en sangre. Para ellos era mejor callar, antes de morir a manos de su capitán _ ― _"iré a cambiarme, espera en las bancas" _

_Al escucharle esta solo asintió mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzaba, en sus manos sostenía aquella canasta con comida, en la cual también se hallaba la felicidad que le había prometido a su novio, reflejada en una delicada flor de color blanco._

_Este solo sonrió de medio lado al notar su vergüenza. Para Sasuke era obvia la razón de aquel sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de su novia. Lo que a él le causaba molestia, en ella provocaba que saliera su timidez a flote._

_Tal opuestos y tan iguales…_

_En el instante que comenzó su caminar hacía los vestidores, era imposible para su persona el no recordar lo que había pasado hace una hora atrás_

"""…_S-Se que Sasuke-kun tiene u-un dolor en s-su corazón...l-lo vi. P-Puedo verlo a través de tus ojos, e-es…el mismo sufrimiento que el mío"" _

…_aún no puedo creer que sea cierto. ― detuvo sus pasos al dar con la única cosa de la cual lograba estar seguro. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios al llegar a aquella conclusión, mientras a sus pensares venía una de esas tantas sonrisas llenas de sinceridad que Hinata le brindaba ―…la necesito conmigo._

_Cerró sus ojos unos momentos, manteniendo así aquella imagen en su mente. _

_Vulnerable, así era como se sentía, y lo odiaba a gran medida. Sabía que se estaba exponiendo demasiado a lo que siempre evito, pero aún así no deseaba perder aquello que sentía cuando se encontraba con ella. Era una calidez que lo sobrecogía a tal medida…_

…_que sentía que era incapaz de dejarla ir._

""_¿Crees que esta bien depender de alguien?"_

"…_N-No veo porque no, si aquello te d-da felicidad…""_

_Ese día de la cita en el parque de diversiones, esa tarde no pudo contar cuantas veces estuvo por caerle a golpes a Naruto. Sabía, se había dado cuenta desde un comienzo que este estaba intentando ligarlo con Sakura, y era por eso mismo que pedía subirse a todas las atracciones con Hinata. Pero no era el hecho de que intentara unirlo con la Haruno lo que lo ponía de mal humor, si no el apreciar las sonrisas de su novia cuando estaba junto al rubio en alguna atracción. _

_Tenía más que claro que ella sonreía por la diversión que sentía, pero de solo verla de esa manera con otra persona…_

…_le irritaba de sobremanera. _

_Fue por eso mismo que había llegado a la conclusión de aclararle todo a su rubio amigo. ¿Pero que había pasado?_

""…_las personas no son objetos, y ella no es de tu propiedad""_

…_el muy idiota se atrevió a decirme lo mismo que ese sujeto ― sus puños se tensaron al recordar las palabras dichas por su amigo esa tarde, aquellas emociones vividas en ese instante también se hicieron presente por unos segundos, pero fueron relegadas al recordar el abrazo de Hinata, junto con sus palabras._

""…_n-nunca te dejare. Y-Yo…soy tuya""_

_En su mente solo había quedado esa palabra. Su cuerpo se había impregnado con aquella calidez, que experimento al sentir esos delicados brazos rodeándole con tanta desesperación. _

_Fue ahí donde pudo darse cuenta de todo, de lo importante que era aquella ojiblanca para su vivir, de lo mucho que dependía de su presencia a su lado. Todo eso no podía terminar de agradarle, pero era algo que ya estaba fuera de su comprensión, de poder hacer algo en contra de aquellos deseos._

_----- _

_Al llegar de vuelta de los vestidores, ya preparado para comenzar con su entrenamiento diario, sus pasos se detuvieron al notar como sus compañeros de equipo ahora se encontraban rodeando a Hinata, mientras esta parecía hundirse cada vez más en aquella banca en la cual se hallaba sentada. Estaba avergonzada, con su mirada baja en un intento de ocultar aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_Las manos del Uchiha se empuñaron al notar como todos ellos la hostigaban con seguro eran preguntas sobre su relación, y mucho más al apreciar como alguno de "esos idiotas" como les llamaba, se dignaba a revolverle de vez en cuando su cabello azulino, que solo él podía despeinar cuando apreciaba aquella inocencia, como la que ahora reflejaban esas perlas blancas. _

_Sintió su sangre hervir el verlos tan confianzudos con su novia. Aún notando aquella incomodidad que esta reflejaba con cada uno de sus acercamientos, – los cuales le hacían enfadarse más – pero estos parecían ignorarlos por completo, y todo por quien sabe que. _

_Con sus ojos reflejando la molestia que experimentaba, se dirigió a paso firma hacía donde estos, solo para no ser tomado en cuenta, para que ni siquiera escucharan el sonido irritado que escapaba de sus labios, tratando así de llamar su atención._

_La única que había sido capaz de escucharle había sido la Hyuuga, que ahora le observaba con preocupación, al notar aquella creciente vena que se había instalado en la cien del moreno. Contrariada le veía cerrar sus ojos, solo para abrirlos de manera amenazante, destellando irritabilidad. _

_Hinata trataba de sacar el habla, de llamarle entre todas esas voces que circulaban a su alrededor. Sus labios se abrían y se cerraban tratando de formar palabra, pero nada realmente lograba articular. Estaba preocupada, y aquello se incremento al escuchar la voz de ultratumba que este soltaba de improvisto._

"_50 vueltas ― asustados por la repentina palabra proveniente de sus espaldas. Aquellos diez chicos voltearon para quedar petrificados al visualizar unos ojos negros rebosantes de deseos asesinos. Tragaron con dificultad, sin decir nada por temor a aquella mirada que su capitán les brindaba ― ¿Qué esperan?"_

_Temerosos arremetieron entre si a empujones, para así comenzar a correr por sus vidas, por no cumplir la petición de aquel moreno, que ahora posaba serio su mirada en unos ojos blancos que le veían con cierto temor. El cual se incrementaba al notar como se acercaba a paso lento. _

_Instintivamente cerró sus ojos, esperando quizás así alguna especie de regaño. _

_Pero aquellas perlas blancas volvieron a buscar la luz del sol con asombro, al sentir como su cabello era desordenado una vez más, pero esta vez no era por aquellos chicos, si no por una persona que se había vuelto indispensable para su vivir. Su novio. _

"_¿S-Sasuke-kun?" ― con aquella impresión instalada en sus facciones, solo su nombre logro que sus labios pudiesen pronunciar debido al asombro, a lo cual el moreno solo desvió su rostro al segundo que apartaba la mano. _

"…_Hmph. No dejes que cualquiera se te acerque así ― Hinata solo pudo bajar la mirada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido. Él estaba preocupado por ella, y ante aquello no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Al terminar la frase este solo le observo de reojo, notando así lo que sus palabras habían causado. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, provocándole incomodidad. Sin saber que hacer para poder salir de la vergüenza que estaba experimentando, un carras pido en su garganta volvió a atraer la atención de su novia, mientras él trataba de volver a tomar posesión de sus cinco sentidos ― yo también debo entrenar, no te muevas de aquí"_

_Sin darle tiempo para responder, este fue a ponerse al día con sus compañeros. Hinata solo le observaba en silencio, intentando contener la alegría que sentía cada vez que estaba junto a esa persona. _

_Una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios, mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la espalda del moreno, que corría junto a los otros miembros del club de fútbol."_

Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus blancas perlas al recordar algunos de los momentos que había pasado junto al moreno esa tarde, al visualizarlas en su mente no podía evitar sentirme morir, ya que no iba a poder vivirlas nuevamente.

Con el pasar de los minutos su llanto seso, comprendiendo así la cruda realidad en la cual le había tocado vivir, que aunque sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos…

¿Qué sacaba con seguir llorando?

Era hora de dejar aunque sea un poco de su constante debilidad, y afrontar la cruel verdad, la cual el destino se había encargado de mostrarle.

…_siempre estaré sola. La felicidad, no es para mí._

"_Después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento, todos se hallaban en medio de la cancha de fútbol, disfrutando de la comida que Hinata había preparado con tanto esmero. _

"_¡Esto esta exquisito! ― exclamaba uno de los chicos, al terminar de devorar uno de los panecillos dulces que se encontraban en uno de los obentos. Ante sus palabras todos asintieron dándole la razón, todos a excepción de un azabache, que los observaba en silencio. Lucía tranquilo, pero en su mirada podía verse reflejaba la molestia que experimentaba ― ya veo porque nuestro capitán es tan bueno, comiendo todos los días estos…" _

"_¿quieres seguir entrenando…? ― le interrumpió con voz acida el único sobreviviente de los Uchiha ― ¿o vas a dejar de hablar de más?"_

_Ante aquellas palabras el dirigido solo pudo callar. Sabía que el moreno no mentía, que sería capaz de hacerlo correr hasta desfallecer. Solo pudo tragar con dificultad, para luego negar de manera frenética._

_Sasuke sonrío con arrogancia._

"_¡Pero yo pido que Hinata-chan prepare el almuerzo para todos!" ― se aventuro a decir el portero, quien aún no terminaba de comer el rollo de huevo, que se había echado a la boca. Todos asintieron apoyando la moción una vez más. _

""…_algún día mi pequeña Hinata, harás felices a quienes ames con lo que prepares…""_

…_O-Okassan… ― Las palabras de su madre habían venido a sus pensamientos al escucharles decir tales cosas por sus platillos. Y con sus ojos cerrados poso su mano a la altura de su corazón. Le agradecía a su progenitora, ya que uno de sus tantos sueños podría estarse cumpliendo, y sentía que todo era gracias a ella._

_Ese chico, al soltar aquella petición, los ojos del Uchiha se dirigieron rumbo a su novia, captando así lo que le estaba causando. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero no podía evitar sentir una leve molestia al notar aquella felicidad en el rostro de Hinata. ¿Por qué?, realmente ni él mismo lo sabía del todo, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, y esa era que ya estaba más que cabreado. _

_Sin decir palabra alguna, se puso de pie. Las miradas de todos se posaron en su persona. Esperaban lo inevitable, que este los hiciera entrenar hasta caer pedir clemencia. _

"_Suficiente para ustedes, vayan a las duchas" _

_Aunque suspiraban desganados, – ya que ninguno deseaba dejar comida alguna – no se atrevieron a desafiar la fría mirada de su capitán. Realmente lucía muy irritado, y aquello se acentuaba más al ver como se cruzaba de brazos, esperando que estos comenzaran su caminar rumbo a los vestidores. _

_Así fue como todos cumplieron el mandato del ojinegro en silencio, todo ante la mirada contrariada de la Hyuuga, la cual dio un pequeño salto al notar que segundos después su novio posaba su penetrante mirada en la suya. Solo pudo bajar su rostro, para que este no notara el rubor que comenzaba a posesionarse en sus pómulos._

"_Hmph, no se porque causan tanto alboroto, tan solo es comida" ― soltó luego de unos segundos de completo sigilo, todo mientras se volvía sentar a terminar de comer su obento_

_Más ninguna respuesta recibió de su novia, ya que esta solo sonrío por bajo al notar como este se sonrojaba levemente al terminar de hablar. Aunque su rostro se mostraba mosqueado, no había podido evitar que en sus mejillas se posara ese rosa pálido. Hinata la había notado, su blanca mirada había capturado tal escena, por eso mismo solo podía limitarse a sonreír. _

"_H-Hai…""_

El sonido del suave mecer de las hojas, le hizo volver a la realidad en la que estaba expuesta desde hace unos minutos, encontrándose así con aquellos ojos negros que le observaban con detenimiento.

…_S-Sasuke…kun…_― al notarle Hinata se limito solamente a bajar su rostro, tratando de ocultar, de no comenzar una vez más a llorar. Debía ser fuerte, para así poder…

"¿Te sucede algo? ¿No escuchaste que te llamaba?" ― ¿Por qué no le miraba?, ¿Por qué notaba un aire oscuro a su alrededor?. No hallaba respuesta a aquellas interrogantes, pero algo en su interior le decía que nada estaba bien.

Desde que había salido de los vestidores, en el momento en que sus ojos habían capturado el frágil cuerpo de su novia, al verle tan sumida en sus pensares, en ese instante no pudo sentirse tranquilo. Sin esperar más tiempo, sus pies comenzaron a dirigirlo rumbo a ella. Sin siquiera hacer caso a aquel hombro que había chocado contra el suyo, y mucho menos a esa sonrisa llena de malicia que le brindo su dueño.

En su mente solo estaba la figura de Hinata, en la pena que reflejaba.

¿Pero que paso en el momento en que estaba por llegar a su lado?. Ella parecía ignorar el sonido de su voz, a sus constantes llamados.

Era por eso que después desistió de sacarla de su transe, para solo permanecer en silencio a su lado, esperando por alguna respuesta.

"… ¿E-Es hora de partir…?" ― el casi inexistente sonido de la voz de Hinata provoco que volviera de sus recuerdos, a que posara nuevamente todos sus sentidos sobre su persona. Ella aún parecía no desear decirle nada.

Solo asintió luego de unos segundos de sigilo, para luego darle la espalda y retomar su caminar, pero estaba vez con su novia, que avanzaba unos pasos atrás.

Una vez más ella parecía sumida en sus propios pensamientos, ajena a lo que acontecía a su alrededor, sin siquiera notar la constantes miradas de reojo que el azabache le daba.

""_Tiempo sin vernos pequeña ― ella conocía esa voz, y ya estaba temiendo voltear a verle ― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no me extrañaste?"_

_Sabía que no podía seguir de esa forma, que debía dejar aunque sea un poco aquella debilidad, por ella misma, por Sasuke, por sus sentimientos._

_Volteo con lentitud. Sus blancas perlas se encontraban con unos ojos lilas, y una sonrisa torcida. Apretando con fuerza la mañilla de la cesta que tenia entre sus manos, se dio coraje para enfrentarle. _

"_¿P-Porque haces esto? ¿Qué quieres de mi?" ― ya no tendría miedo, lo había decido. _

"_Interesante cambio desde la ultima vez que nos vimos. ― aquella sonrisa socarrona se acrecentaba con cada palabra ― Dime, ¿todo se debe a ese Uchiha?"_

"_D-Deja a Sasuke-kun, é –él… ¡no tiene nada que ver! ― Al escucharle este solo negó con aquella sonrisa llena de burla. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Hyuuga al notar sus filosos dientes, al ver su divertida mirada. Y aquello se acrecentó al escucharle decir que se equivocaba, que todo era por su novio ― ¿a-a que te refieres…? ¿Por qué…?" _

"_¿Acaso no recuerdas mis palabras? Que mala memoria mi pequeña Hina-chan"_

_El silencio reino por unos segundos, momentos en los cuales las palabras dichas por aquel chico días atrás, volvían a la mente de la peliazul _

"""…_no se que ve ese Uchiha en ti, pero tal parece que no tienes muchas amigas""_

_Aquellas solo le hicieron recordar otras, palabras que Karin le había dicho en el viaje de estudios _

""…_solo por eso los dejare tranquilos estos días, pero no creas que me he dado por vencida"" _

"…_f-fue ella…" ― Al oírle este solo pudo sonreír una vez más, pensando que todo esto seria más divertido de lo que había pensado"_

Un suave golpe le hizo volver a la realidad de su presente, dándose cuenta que una vez más se había perdido en sus recuerdos, que pronto tendría que asumir las circunstancias que se presentaban.

"G-Gomen…" ― se disculpo con su mirada puesta en la canasta que iba en sus manos. Aún no estaba segura de que palabras debía usar, y mucho menos de conseguir el poder para decirlas, pero el sentir como algo daba con sus pies, aquello fue suficiente para que levantara su mirada, dándose cuenta que se hallaba en lo que parecía ser un pequeño parque.

"Nee-chan, ¿me pasarías la pelota, onegai?" ― la dulce voz de un pequeño provoco que saliera de su impresión, que se diera cuenta que lo que había dado contra sus pies, no era más que una pelota de fútbol.

"Toma ― aquella era el tono del moreno, quien había cogido el esférico, pasándosela al niño, todo mientras sonreía levemente. Al verle, la Hyuuga no pudo decir nada, se había limitado a perderse en alguna parte de aquella amabilidad que el chico que estaba junto a ella había reflejado. ― debes entrenar duro, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ante sus palabras, el pequeño rubio de ojos claros asintió con una sonrisa, para luego ir junto a sus amigos.

"Nos quedaremos un rato aquí, ¿estas de acuerdo?" ― Al oírle la ojiblanca asintió con suavidad. Seguía sin poder enfrentar su mirada, pero al ver a aquel pequeño jugar con tanto esmero junto a sus demás amigos…

…su decisión ya estaba tomada.

"_Aléjate del Uchiha. Si no lo haces, solo él sufrirá las consecuencias" _

…_Debo hacerlo, es lo mejor…_

"_Vienen las nacionales, ¿cierto?. No creo que quieras que se quede sin jugar, ¿o si?"_

El silencio los rodeo por unos momentos, minutos en los cuales el ojinegro solo mantenía su vista en lo alto del cielo, esperando que quizás en ese ambiente Hinata lograra sentirse mejor, y talvez se decidiera a hablar de lo que le pasaba.

Sonrió para si al notar que se estaba suavizando un poco, y todo por esta chica que estaba a su lado. No lograba concebir ese hecho, pero desde que ella había entrado en su vida, ya nada le impresionaba. Hinata ya había logrado muchos cambios en él, y este solo parecía ser uno de ellos.

_Esto es increíble, y no puedo evitar sentirme un idiota. _― pensaba para si justo en el preciso momento que una suave brisa inundaba sus sentidos. Se sentía en paz.

En eso el suave roce de una mano tocando la suya le hizo volver su vista junto a su persona, topándose así con aquellos ojos blancos, que ahora lucían levemente opacos.

"Sasuke-kun… ¿podemos sentarnos?" ― decía con cierta inquietud. Pero lo que más le sorprendió al Uchiha, era que ella no había tartamudeado como siempre lo hacía.

"Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, dímelo aquí, y ahora" ― Algo no estaba bien, y lo sabía. Por eso mismo ya no aguantaba más las idas y venidas. Jamás le gusto que alguien anduviera con rodeos, y esta vez no era la excepción.

El silencio los rodeo por unos segundos más, instantes en que los ojos se ambos iban a parar hacía una pareja que se besaban con timidez bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles que rodeaban tan hermoso lugar.

Solo la suave risa de los niños provocaron que la morena saliera de sus pensares, que volviera a retomar su hablar justo en el instante que bajaba su mirada.

"…ya no quiero que…me beses más" ― Sus manos apretaron con fuerza aquella canasta que tenia entre sus manos, y la presión se incremento al sentir como Sasuke posaba sus ojos negros sobre ella justo en el momento que termino de decir aquello.

El ambiente poco a poco iba templándose, anunciando así la llegada del atardecer. Las personas aún disfrutaban de las pocas horas de calor, pero a aquellos chicos no les llegaban tales cosas. Para ellos era como si estuvieran solos en dicho lugar.

"¿Podrías repetir lo que dijiste?, creo que no escuche bien" ― deseaba mantenerse sereno. Ella debía estar bromeando, o quizás solo había escuchado mal. Si, eso debía ser, estaba seguro que así era.

Aquella muchacha de blanquecina mirada solo desvió sus ojos antes de responder. Repitiéndose a si misma que debía ser fuerte, que tenía que hacerlo por el.

"… ¿No crees que deberías besar a alguien, que realmente quieres?"

"…_existe una gran posibilidad de que…me gustes."_

"Sigo sin entender a que viene todo esto. ― Ya no podía retener por más tiempo el cabreo que sentía. ¿Es que ella se había olvidado de sus palabras ese día?, ¿o es que se refería a sus propios sentimientos?. No lograba comprenderle, pero al escucharle decir todo aquello, estaba provocando una inseguridad que nunca antes había experimentado, trayendo así su mal humor. ― Escúchate Hinata, hoy mismo me das una flor…"

Sus palabras se detuvieron al recordar el significado de esta misma. Ahora se había quedado sin palabras, lo estaba comprendiendo todo.

"_..L-Lirio del Valle… ¿S- Sabes su significado…?"_

"… _Encontraras la felicidad"_

Hinata solo le observo en silencio, queriendo decirle que eso no era lo que había deseado reflejar al darle aquella flor, que lo que en verdad deseaba era…

…que la encontraran juntos.

Sonrío con tristeza. Gesto que oculto al bajar su mirada una vez más, conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas aquellos deseos por llorar una vez más.

"…Gomen, pero…no puedo estar ya más contigo"

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para el chico. Sus perlas negras reflejaron la rabia que sentía, mientras sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de la peliazul, que ahora le veía con cierto temor mezclado con sufrimiento.

"¿Por qué lo haces…? ¿Por qué seguiste con el teatrito, si al final ibas a decirme esto? ― Al terminar aquellas interrogantes, la presión que estaba ejerciendo en los brazos de la chica se incrementaba, provocando que un quejido de dolor escapara de sus labios. ― vamos, ¡responde!"

Más solo el silencio fue lo que recibió como respuesta, solo sigilo seguido de una mirada esquiva. Irritado le soltó, solo para fijar su vista en ningún punto fijo en el suelo. Sus puños apretados mostraban su incomprensión, la furia que experimentaba al sentirse engañado. Sentimiento que se vio levemente alterado al sentir como ella ahora se hallaba solo a pocos centímetros suyo, y que posaba con cuidado un suave beso en sus labios, para luego apartarse tan sigilosamente como se había acercado.

"…Se que Sasuke-kun encontrara la felicidad, en verdad lo creo así"

Y sin decir más, ella se echo a correr. Dejandolo solo en medio de ese parque, solo mientras los cielos se tornaban anaranjados, solo con aquella flor blanca entre sus dedos, y ese creciente vacío en su interior; viendo como Hinata se alejaba con rapidez de su persona, hasta perderla entre los transeúntes de aquel lugar

Con el pasar de los segundos este poso sus oscuras orbes sobre aquella frágil flor, que ella había depositado entre sus dedos cuando le beso. Su primer deseo fue hacerla añicos, pero segundos después de que su mano se abría preparado para efectuar aquello, se detuvo.

…_soy un baka, el mayor de todos. _

-----

Al llegar a su hogar ya no pudo contenerlas por más tiempo. En el solo momento en que sus manos cerraron la puerta de entrada tras de si, sus ojos se inundaron de aquellas gotas saladas, que rodaban sin control sobre sus blancas mejillas.

"… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué duele tanto…aquí?" ― con una mano en el corazón recordaba aquella mirada descontrolada que Sasuke había puesto, cuando le había exigido una explicación.

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado llorando, ni en que momento había llegado a su habitación, pero de una cosa estaba segura, y eso era el dolor que sentía.

...había perdido una parte de ella, solo un gran vació era lo único que había quedado a cambio.

Todo estaba en completo sigilo, solo su suave llanto era lo que inundaba su dormitorio, solo su tristeza era lo que se lograba captar en dicho hogar al llegar la noche.

-----

Ya era tarde, todo se había sumido en la oscuridad desde hace ya unas horas, pero ¿Qué más daba?. Él aún seguía en el mismo lugar, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, observando como la luna creciente brillaba con majestuosidad en lo alto del cielo.

"…_Gomen, pero…no puedo estar ya más contigo"_

Aún con las escenas de aquella tarde en sus pensamientos, su mirada se sumergía junto con la noche sin estrellas. Repitiéndose una vez más que había sido un tonto por confiar en ella, que había sido un descuido haberle dado cabida a algo de esperanza en su vivir. Para él una sola cosa estaba clara, y es que Hyuuga Hinata no era ya nadie para su persona, que solo había sido un bache en el camino, el cual odiaba de sobremanera, porque se había dado el lujo de jugar con el.

_Nadie, absolutamente nadie juega conmigo Hinata. _― Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en sus labios segundos después ― _Te mostrare la fuerza de mi odio, ya lo veras._

_----- _

Todo estaba oscuro y sofocante. Podía sentir como si hubiera pasado horas dentro de una sauna, pero para su mala suerte, aún se sentía con vida.

A lo lejos lograba llegar a sus oídos un suave pero insistente sonido, el cual segundos después logro captar que era el teléfono, y que estaba forzaba a levantarse a contestarlo.

El cuerpo le pesaba, casi no lograba dar paso entre la oscuridad de su hogar. La tristeza que sentía, solo se igualaba a la de aquella vez, a esa cruel noche tormentosa en la cual había perdido todo.

"¿…D-Diga…? ― no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo intentando sacar el habla al levantar el auricular, y mucho menos lo mucho que le había costado que su voz sonara normal. No lo había conseguido.

"¿Hinata-sama? ― Sus blancas perlas se abrieron de par en par al escucharle, amenazando con volver a caer presas de su pena. No pudo responderle, sabía que él se daría cuenta del dolor que le agobiaba, siempre era lo mismo. ― ¿sucede algo, no es así?"

No pudo contenerlas por más tiempo, nuevamente sus mejillas se humedecían a causa de aquellas cristalinas gotas saladas.

"N-Nissan, yo…lo siento tanto ― atento su primo le escuchaba, aún cuando ella apenas y podía formular palabra de corrido. Tal y como lo había hecho tantas veces ― s-se que te prometí…q-que no lloraría más, pero…no he podido…"

Sus palabras se detuvieron a medio camino, su sufrimiento no le permitió seguir hablándole, haciéndole recordar aquella amarga ocasión, la cual tampoco había podido hacer nada más que escucharle tras un apartado, llorar hasta caer rendida. Estaba cansado de todo aquello, estaba harto de no estar para su único familiar. Ya no aguantaba más el no poder consolarle entre sus brazos, y mucho menos el protegerla como lo había prometido.

"_N-No…onegai, n-no me dejes sola…"_

Aun recordaba sus palabras llenas de suplica. En sus pensamientos volvía aparecer esa escena, aquellas perlas blancas sumidas en lágrimas. Su manos se tensaron al visualizarlas, mostrando así la frustración que sentía, y que ya no deseaba volver a percibir.

…_demo ahora es diferente, esta vez…no será igual_.― pensaba para si aquel castaño mientras sus oídos seguían inundándose de aquella pena. La tristeza de su ser preciado, de la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 17:-**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

_**N/A: **__Buenas tardes._

_Si supieran lo mucho que me costo este capitulo. Como me ha estado pasando, tengo las ideas, pero me cuesta expresarlas como deseo. Ténganme paciencia, por favor._

_Deseo darle la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, y agradecer a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. En verdad, de corazón lo agradezco._

_Y como todos estaban esperando. Neji ha hecho acto de aparición._

_Ah. Deseaba decir otra cosita. Yo no se ustedes, pero en lo personal no veo a Hinata como una chica de carácter muy fuerte. Pienso que ella es de las que primero se sumergen en la amargura, para luego salir adelante ante la adversidad. _

_En mi historia he tratado de que ella se vaya superando a si misma lentamente, y espero haber podido reflejarlo como deseaba. _

_Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión frente a ese tema, se los agradecería mucho._

_Este capitulo va dedicado con especial cariño a __Mizuno Gina__, __Lilamedusa__ y SaBaKu-No-MeNnY. Me encantan sus fics, así que les deseo dedicar el capitulo, y aprovecho de decirles que espero sus continuaciones con muchas ansias. Besos_

**Shiru:** Snow Queen es un Dorama muy hermoso, pero triste a la vez. Te recomiendo que lo busques en youtube, no perderás el tiempo si decides verlo.

**Otra cosita: Me gustaria saber si captaron el porqué del nombre de este capitulo**.

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_


	18. Descubriendo la Verdad

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina). Leve NaruSaku

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

_- Pensamientos_

- "Hablan"

- _"Recuerdos"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**L**o**s P**ersonaje**s d**e** N**arut**o n**o** m**e** p**ertenece**n, s**o**n d**e**l M**aestr**o K**ishimot**o**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

≈ _**D**__escubriendo __la__** V**__erdad _≈

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo a su alrededor se hallaba sumido en las sombras, ni el más mínimo rastro de luz alcanzaba a ser divisada por sus ojos. De sus labios comenzó a brotar un nombre con desesperación, más solo un frío que calaba hasta los huesos era lo que recibía como respuesta.

Desesperación, amargura, soledad. Su corazón se hallaba envuelto por aquellas emociones, que solo conseguían que sus blancas perlas se cristalizaran. Deseaba llorar, pero se contenía de hacerlo.

"_Debe ser fuerte, tal y como lo deseaba su Padre..."_

"N-Neji – niisan…" ― el sonido de su voz hizo eco entre la sombras, justo en el preciso momento en que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza sobre su pecho. Deseaba sentirse viva, no ser devorada por aquella oscuridad en la que se hallaba sumergida.

Sus sollozos eran en silencio, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar su constante debilidad.

"_Quieres callarte, tu llanto me molesta"_

Aquellas gotas saladas que luchaban con salir con mayor intensidad, al momento de escuchar aquellas palabras, se detuvieron. Sonrío con nostalgia justo en el preciso instante que sus ojos captaban una escena del pasado, a unos metros de su persona.

Era ella junto a Sasuke, ambos encerrados en donde se guardan los útiles de gimnasia. El lugar en el que se conocieron.

"S-Sasuke…kun" ― El dolor de su corazón seguía impreso, inundándole todo su ser. Aún así, sus blancas perlas tomaron fuerza, la determinación, el ímpetu que había aprendido del moreno, esta se hallaba presente.

Pero aunque percibía aquella valentía en su interior, todo seguía envuelto en las más tenebrosas penumbras.

Cerró sus ojos con amargura al no poder brillar para él. Sin poder evitarlo, el vacío en su pecho se acrecentaba.

"_N- No me importa l-lo que me hagas, no me a-alejare de Sasuke-kun…" _

Su propia voz le hizo buscar nuevamente a su alrededor, encontrando así en el mismo lugar, a unos pasos de si otra escena vivida.

Era ella junto a ese chico de cabello blanquecino.

"_Cuando había decidido mostrar con tanto esmero que no iba a dar un paso atrás, que aunque sea un poco, ella había cambiado. Mostraría la fuerza que había recibido de sus sentimientos, aquella misma que comenzaba a disiparse al notar aquella sonrisa socarrona en el rostro de su acompañante. _

"_Te has vuelto más valiente, ¿pero será suficiente? ― Hinata solo le observo en silencio. Con sus puños apretados sobre su pecho, trataba de mantenerse serena. Aunque le costase, no deseaba volver a ser débil. Lucharía por su felicidad, por sus sentimientos._

"_¡C-Claro que si! ― Sus ojos blancos mostraban su determinación. Aquel brillo que desprendían, solo fue opacado por las palabras que acababa de escuchar de sus labios. Sus miedos volvían a hacerse presentes. ― n-no puedes…"_

"_¿Qué no puedo?. Creo que no me conoces bien pequeña. Soy un experto con la espada, y no hay nadie que pueda contra mi" ― Al terminar de hablar sus labios se curvaron divertidos, más al divisar esa pizca de desconcierto en aquellas perlas blancas. _

_Todo ese valor que había logrado reunir, se escapaba lentamente al escucharle decir que iría tras Sasuke. Ella estaba preparada para lo que fuese contra su persona, había estado decidida a no dar su brazo a torcer, que lucharía por su felicidad, pero aquello que había escuchado era completamente diferente._

_Que la lastimasen a ella era una cosa, pero que fuesen contra la persona que quería era algo no podía soportar. No podía arriesgar el bienestar del moreno por su felicidad. No podía ser tan egoísta." _

Su rostro cayo abatido por el dolor de aquel recuerdo, sin siquiera poder soltar alguna palabra, sus ojos volvían a humedecerse.

"G-Gomen…Sasuke-kun" ― soltó en un susurro justo en el preciso momento en que trataba de darse consuelo con sus brazos. Pero aunque trataba de apaciguar su sufrimiento con estos, no era lo mismo. Faltaba _su _calor

Una tras otra aquellas gotas saladas fueron rodando sobre sus mejillas. Eran el único brillo que podía notarse en aquella oscuridad, la que se había creado tras su partida. Su soledad.

"Hinata-san ― escucho a la lejanía ― Hinata-san, despierte"

_¿Despierte?_

Con el desconsuelo en su persona levanto la mirada, deseando encontrar el sonido de esa voz.

En sus pensamientos anhelaba que fuera _él _ que venía a sacarla de aquellas penumbras. Añorando que le dijera que todo había sido un mal sueño, que era una tonta por quedarse dormida una vez más.

Como tantas veces lo había hecho en _aquella_ azotea.

Que al abrir sus ojos, aquellas perlas negras la estarían mirando sin mesura, mientras que sus pómulos se tornarían rosa al divisar la sonrisa curva que este solía regalarle en dichas situaciones.

El sonido de su nombre volvía a hacer eco en el lugar, atrayendo su atención una vez más. Sin esperar, su blanquecina mirada volvió a centrarse en encontrarle, en hallar su luz.

De pronto comenzó a sentir como una calidez le estrechaba, provocando que volteara levemente, cegándose así por la tenue luz en la que se vio en vuelta en unos segundos. Sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa, la alegría de ver aquellos ojos negros dentro de aquella faz.

Nuevamente deseaba llorar, pero esta vez sacando de si el alivio que sentía.

Se percibía entre unos brazos, pero no deseaba moverse un milímetro, para así no perder aquel sentimiento. Se sentía protegida sobre el pecho de _esa_ persona

"T-Todo estaba oscuro… ― dijo en un susurro, revelando através de su voz lo angustiada que se hallaba ―…m-me sentía tan perdida, tan asustada…"

"¿…le teme a la oscuridad? ― Escucho aquella morena luego de unos segundos de silencio. A lo que solo pudo asentir luego de unos momentos ― entonces… ¿Me dejaría ser su luz?

De pronto sintió como su mente volvía a su cuerpo, notándose así entre unos brazos. Aquella calidez era similar, sin embargo se sentía tan _diferente_.

"…Sai-kun" ― susurro con aparente alegría. Pero aquel pintor pudo notar la falsedad de aquella sonrisa que esta le brindaba justo en el instante que se separaba de sus brazos. Sabía que Hinata no se encontraba bien, después de todo esta era como la quinta vez en la semana que ella caía tras un golpe contra algún árbol. Y eso que no estaba contando los otros, en los días en que ella tenía deportes.

El silencio los rodeo, momentos en los cuales ella solo mantenía la mirada baja, tratando de ocultarle como todos los días anteriores su estado. El ojinegro en todas aquellas ocasiones se había limitado a no decir nada, esperando quizás que ella se abriera, pero ya estaba cansado de solo recibir su mudez.

"Hace días que no la veo junto a Sasuke-kun, ¿ocurrió algo?" ― La noto sorprenderse levemente. Había dado en el blanco.

Más la Hyuuga no decía nada, ni siquiera se atrevía levantar la mirada, ya que sabía que esta le delataría con mayor facilidad.

"N-No es nada, t-todo…esta…" ― pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir como una persona pasaba entremedio de ambos, provocando que casi cayera al suelo por el golpe recibido. Sus ojos con temor iban a ser levantados hacía ese personaje, pero se detuvieron a medio camino al oír el tono de su voz.

"Eres igual que un perro, ― Su acento era frío. Con cada palabra escuchada, aquella ojiblanca podía sentir como miles de agujas eran clavadas en lo más profundo de su corazón. ― al menos ya encontraste a quien menearle la cola, ¿no es así Hinata?"

…_S-Sasuke-kun ― _pensaba con amargura aquella muchacha de piel blanca, al instante que cerraba sus ojos. Deseaba no estar ahí, no escuchar aquellas palabras tan hirientes de sus labios. Su corazón estaba destrozado

Aquellas perlas negras le observaban con completa frialdad, tal y como lo había estado haciendo después de ese día. En cada una de las ocasiones en que habían topado, o que este pasaba junto a ella, tan solo le lanzaba una mirada llena de indolencia.

…_¿P-Porque no sigues ignorándome? ―_ Aún sumida en sus pensares, podía sentir como la pena que había estado arrastrando desde su separación, comenzaba a reunirse en sus ojos. Hinata no deseaba llorar, pero cada vez le era más difícil contenerse. ― _prefiero la indiferencia, antes que escucharte decir…algo como eso_. _Demo, me lo merezco._

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en los labios de Sasuke. Deseaba hacerle sufrir, hacerle pagar por jugar con él. Y al verla así de dolida, le estaba reflejando que estaba funcionando.

"A-Ano…yo…" ― pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por la voz del otro chico, aquel que le había acompañado mientras había estado inconciente. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par al escucharle, sin poder creer aún lo que sus oídos había capturado de los labios de aquel pintor.

"Si Hinata-san fuera una perrita, la adoptaría sin lugar a dudas" ― al terminar de hablar, solo sonrío. Gesto que provoco que aquella mueca que se había instalado en el último de los Uchiha, desapareciera por completo.

_Este maldito… ― _Sus ojos se posaron en las facciones llenas asombro de la que antes había sido su novia. La furia aumentaba al notar el leve rosa pálido que se instalaba en sus pómulos, provocando que sus puños se apretaran en un intento de contenerse.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué te fuiste así…?. ― la atención de los tres chicos fue capturada por una cuarta voz que aparecía de la nada. Al notar de quien se trataba, la mirada color perla de Hinata fue a parar rumbo al suelo, deseando quizás contener sus ganas de reclamarle a esa chica su actuar, o talvez hacer un intento desesperado por no mostrar su dolor; el sufrimiento de ver como ella se colgaba como siempre del cuello del Uchiha. Aquel pintor que estaba a su lado le observaba en silencio, sus ojos negros habían logrado captar todo esa pena que con tanto esmero ella deseaba ocultar, provocando algo en su interior. Era un fuego que nunca antes había experimentado, sintiéndose levemente incomodo. ― Vaya, alguien no ha perdido el tiempo, ¿no?"

Ante sus palabras las perlas blancas de aquella morena se tornaron opacas, mientras apretaba con fuerza ambas manos – que mantenía a cada lado de su cuerpo – trataba de coger fuerzas para decirle a esa chica que no era así, que no dijera ese tipo de cosas sobre ella. Más sus palabras quedaron detenidas en su garganta al sentir la fría voz de su ex novio.

"Cállate Karin, esto no te incumbe ― aquella pelirroja parecía no darse por aludida ante las palabras escuchadas, y mucho menos a la frialdad con que este las había soltado, ya que ahora le observaba con un mayor brillo situada en su almendrada mirada. Le decía que solo estaba preocupada por él, que antes que la dejara sola le iba pedir que fuera con ella a ver una película que recién se estrenaría. Al escucharle lo último, una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujo en el rostro de Sasuke ― de acuerdo, el próximo domingo veremos esa película"

No basto más escuchar esas palabras, para que aquella chica por poco comenzara saltar de alegría. Mientras que en la morena causaba el efecto contrario, deseaba irse de ahí, al menos antes de que su pena fuera mostrada.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha no eran quitados de la frágil figura de Hinata, deseaba captar cada una de sus reacciones. Con sus perlas negras llenas de ella, pensaba en aquella amargura que esta trataba de ocultar

_¿Por qué te pones así?, ¿Qué lo que me ocultas? ― _Sus puños se tensaban ante sus pensares. Estaba asqueado consigo mismo, por el echo de que aún deseaba creer en ella_ ― Kuso_

Fue en ese instante que la voz de aquel pintor fue escuchada una vez más, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes

"Es bueno ver que Sasuke-kun seguirá adelante" ― Sus palabras fueron selladas con una de sus características sonrisas. Gesto que era visto por todos los presentes, en especial el nombrado, que le veía de manera molesta. Sentimiento que se acrecentó al ver como aquel chico cogía de la mano a Hinata, quien lucía asombrada y levemente sonrojada.

Quien parecía bastante complacida con aquellos acontecimientos era aquella pelirroja, que no podía quitar aquella mueca divertida de su rostro. Todo estaba resultando como ella quería, incluso mucho mejor, todo gracias a ese chico.

"Es hora de irnos Hinata-san, pronto comenzaran las clases faltantes" ― en el instante que pronunciaba esas palabras, se aseguraba que aquellos ojos negros le estuvieran observando. Deseaba captar todas esas emociones que Sasuke ocultaba con tanta facilidad, ya que todo eso le ayudaba a aprender con mayor facilidad a ese tipo de personas. Además de no poder negar que le era divertido. Sentimiento que no era compartido para nada por el otro chico, que lo observaba con aparente tranquilidad, hasta que le sintió acercarse para decirle algo a su oído. Sus puños volvían a tensarse, conteniendo su rabia.

Silencio, solo este había quedado después de sentir como ambos chicos se alejaban, dejando a uno con la mirada puesta en ningún punto fijo del suelo. Estaba en blanco, repitiendo en su mente solo la voz de aquel sujeto una y otra vez.

"_Le dije que no era un objeto, mucho menos de Sasuke-kun. Hasta ahora no iba en serio, pero he cambiado de idea"_

_Ese gusano, si se atreve a… _― sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar sus pensares, cerrándolos con rabia luego de sus segundos de estupefacción. Girando sobre si mismo, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Todos sus movimientos habían estado siendo analizados por aquella chica de anteojos, que por alguna razón comenzaba a sentir con gran vacío en su interior.

¿Eso era lo que quería, no? Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía sentirse feliz?.

""…_s-solo deseaba decirte que eres…una egoísta"._

"_...L-Lo siento, p-pero n-no e-estoy de acuerdo con tu…manera de demostrar amor""_

_Estupida chica, ¿Por qué tengo que recordar sus palabras? _― una suave brisa removió sus cabellos rojizos al instante que soltaba esos pensamientos para si.

Suspiro cansada.

Por fin había logrado obtener una cita con el chico de sus fantasías, pero aún seguía pensando en las palabras de aquella morena, provocándole confusión. Se sentía molesta.

"¿Qué pasa conmigo…? ¡Voy a salir con Sasuke-kun! ― grito molesta consigo misma. Escándalo que trajo la atención de algunos estudiantes que pasaban rumbo a sus respectivas aulas. Entre ellos lograba verse una cabellera rubia, sus ojos azules mostraban el asombro de escuchar tal declaración. Sin esperar ni un segundo, fue rumbo por respuestas, debía encontrar a su amigo. ― entonces…"

A la mente de la chica venia las expresiones del ultimo de los Uchiha. Aún cuando había mantenido su mirada baja, aún cuando sus ojos seguían reflejando despreocupación, algo en él se sentía diferente. Se percibía más oscuro que de costumbre, tanto así, que le dio miedo preguntarle sobre lo acordado.

----

El cielo comenzaba a tomar leves tonos naranjas y púrpuras, estaba atardeciendo, y ella aún seguía plantada en aquella azotea que tantas veces compartió con _él_. Así era, las clases habían terminado hace una hora aproximadamente, y Hinata Hyuuga aún seguía en el instituto, pensando en todo lo que ha estado pasando en su vida.

Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios color de rosa. Sus ojos blancos eran inundados por la belleza de los colores que le brindaba aquel atardecer, deseando que quizás sus penas desaparecieran como lo hacía la luz de sol después del ocaso.

Pedía mucho, lo sabía. Pero si tan solo sus deseos pudiesen hacerse realidad; ¿sería capaz de volver a sonreír con sinceridad?.

""_Hinata-san puede apoyarse en mi, déjeme protegerle…"_ "

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de ese pintor minutos después de que se alejaron de Sasuke y de aquella chica. Sus ojos se llenaron de amargura al recordarlas, al no saber que hacer realmente.

""_Hinata, ¿Qué sucedió con Sasuke-kun?. Él…ha vuelto a ser como antes, incluso es más distante""_

No había sabido que responderle a Sakura, consulta que había sido efectuada hace días atrás, en el mismo lugar en el cual se encontraba. Mordió sus labios en el preciso instante que bajaba su rostro, tal y como lo había hecho después de escucharle.

Nada había logrado que saliera de sus labios.

…_G-Gomen. No puedo, no quiero… _― con sus manos apoyadas en aquel barandal que rodeaba aquel techo, apoyo su frente en frío metal. Conteniendo sus deseos por llorar, trato de respirar profundamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ― El frío tono de una voz le hizo salir de sus pensares, de su amargura. Más no se atrevió a voltear, ella sabía quien era, y no podía evitar preguntarse que tanta podía ser su mala suerte. ― ¿Qué sucede, tienes miedo de enfrentarme?"

Su cuerpo se tenso al oírle hablar con tanta ironía. Pero nuevamente Hinata solo podía permanecer en completo sigilo, ya que este había acertado. Pero no tenía miedo de él, si no de ella misma, de sus sentimientos. Deseaba tanto decirle que le necesitaba, que le perdonara por haberle mentido, pero sabía que no debía. Si deseaba protegerle, debía mantenerse alejada de Sasuke y reprimir sus sentimientos.

No aguantaba estar ahí, tenía que alejarse por el bien de la persona que quería, no existía otra salida.

Era por eso que volteaba sin levantar su mirada, que caminaba junto al moreno sin siquiera verle, para así poder salir del lugar. Pero sus pasos fueron detenidos por este, que cogía con fuerza uno de sus brazos.

Los ojos blancos de Hinata se sombrearon con mayor intensidad. Deseaba llorar, pero sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte por ella, por él. Por ambos.

El silencio les rodeo por unos segundos. Momentos en que ninguno se decía nada, en que una posaba su vista en el suelo, en ningún punto fijo, mientras que el otro fijaba sus ojos negros en el cielo. Veían sin ver realmente, sumidos en sus propias oscuridades.

"¿Te sientes orgullosa?" ― la voz de aquel azabache sonaba tan neutral como siempre, pero una sombra oscura podía notarse en ella. Era su rabia. Al escucharle el cuerpo de Hinata tembló levemente, más volvía a responderle con mutismo. ¿Qué podía responderle después de todo?, sabía que merecía su odio, su resentimiento. Estaba aceptándolo, era lo único que podía hacer.

…_Y-Yo lo siento, pero…es lo único que puedo hacer por ti _― sus ojos se humedecieron. Sentimiento que se acrecentó al sentir como su espalda chocaba con cierta fuerza contra la pared del cubículo que daba el acceso hacía ese lugar. Al encontrarse con esa mirada oscura que le veía con enojo, no pudo sostener su visual por más tiempo, era por eso que la desviaba hacía la izquierda, esperando todas esas palabras que se merecía. Su desprecio.

Sasuke solo permanecía en silencio, sujetando con fuerza de los hombros de esta con ambas manos. Él sabía que aquello acabaría de esa forma, que al verla apoyada en ese barandal e ir a su encuentro no era la mejor de las ideas, pero siempre se había guiado por sus emociones. Ni siquiera se había percatado del momento en que ya se encontraba a su espalda, observando como la suave brisa mecía algunos de sus cabellos.

Con extremo cuidado condujo una de sus manos a la barbilla de Hinata, provocando que fijara sus blanquecinos ojos en los suyos. Aquellas perlas blancas se hallaban opacas, reflejaban el temor que sentían, la angustia que se encontraba en su interior.

La oscura mirada del Uchiha comenzó a descender con lentitud, perdiéndose en aquella piel blanca de sus mejillas, hasta llegar a sus labios. Su mente había quedado en blanco, sumergido solo en aquella boca color cereza.

----

El sol brillaba en su esplendor, pero ella seguía en cama. Así era, aproximadamente ya era medio día del día domingo, e Hinata Hyuuga seguía entremedio de las sábanas. Se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, en las palabras de aquella pelirroja.

"_Sasuke-kun, es que yo deseaba invitarte a ver una película…"_

"…_de acuerdo, el próximo domingo…"_

Sus ojos se entristecieron al recordar, al venir a su mente como Sasuke aceptaba salir con ella sin importarle que su persona estuviera presente. Su corazón se destrozaba, su alma perdía el poco brillo que había recuperado desde que le había conocido.

""_Hinata, ¿es verdad que Sasuke-kun saldrá con esa zorra de Karin?," ― al escuchar aquella interrogante por parte de Sakura, provocó que los recuerdos de aquel momento vinieran a sus pensares. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a responderle, a verle a los ojos. Solo se mantuvo con la mirada agacha, completamente muda ― Naruto llego preguntándole, pero ya sabes como es él. Solo le dijo que no tenía porque responder. ¿Acaso es cierto?"_

_Silencio, solo esa era la respuesta que podía efectuar. Solo una sonrisa llena de falsedad era lo que podía brindarle. No había nada más."_

El sonido de una suave melodía provoco que saliera del aturdimiento de sus recuerdos, trayéndola a la realidad. Era el timbre de su casa el que se escuchaba una vez más.

Sin muchas ganas se destapo, para luego exponer su piel al cambio brusco de temperatura.

_Este sol no calienta en lo absoluto… ― _decía a medida que avanzaba a paso lento hacía la puerta de entrada. Sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver a aquella persona en el umbral del acceso a su casa. No sabía que decir, no esperaba tal acontecimiento.

"… ¿P-Porque…?" ― Logro articular con sumo pesar. Interrogante que solo fue respondida con una sonrisa socarrona proveniente de la otra persona.

----

"_Ahí se encontraban una vez más, en aquella azotea que tantas veces les dio refugio, que les trajo tanta tranquilidad y quietud. Pero esta vez era completamente diferente, ahora no eran amigos; y mucho menos una pareja._

_La oscura mirada del Uchiha comenzó a descender con lentitud, perdiéndose en aquella piel blanca de sus mejillas, hasta llegar a sus labios. Su mente había quedado en blanco, sumergido solo en aquella boca color cereza._

"… _¿No crees que deberías besar a alguien, que realmente quieres?"_

_Había estado tentado ha besarle, incluso se noto acortando la distancia entre sus rostros, pero al recordar las palabras de esta, nuevamente volvía a sentir esa rabia. Su molestia se convertía en frustración por no poder controlarse cuando se trataba de Hinata._

_Su agarre se fue soltando para la sorpresa de esta misma, que solo le observaba en silencio, notando como Sasuke volteaba su rostro levemente. Deseo tocarle con una de sus manos, pero se detuvo al instante que sus dedos le rozaban el hombro. Ya no había vuelta atrás, no si deseaba protegerle. _

"_G-Gomen…" ― Fue todo lo que escucho luego de unos segundos de silencio. _

_Volviendo su vista al frente, logró captar como aquella morena comenzaba a acceder por la puerta de salida._

_Con sus puños apretados se maldecía a si mismo por su debilidad, porque por mucho que deseaba alejarse de ella, le era imposible."_

Sus perlas negras comenzaron a buscar la luz de aquella mañana, mientras de sus labios se escapaba otra maldición, ya que nuevamente había soñado con la causa de sus recientes dolores de cabeza.

…_Fue el recuerdo de ese día, en la azotea. ― _pensaba en el instante que llevaba una de sus manos a su rostro. Se sentía frustrado, enojado consigo mismo. Había planeado hacerle la vida imposible, pero estaba sucediendo todo lo contrario.

El afectado estaba siendo él mismo.

Sin ánimo logro sentarse en la cama, recordando así el día que era. Tenía una cita, había aceptado salir con aquella pelirroja este domingo solo por molestar a Hinata, y ahora se arrepentía, ya que no contaba con las ganas de ir a ningún sitio. Además que aquello no le serviría para nada, ya que en sus planes no habría avance haciendo tal cosa, porque Hinata no estaría para verle.

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"A no ser que… ― Sonrío con malicia ante sus pensares ― soy un genio después de todo" ― termino con arrogancia mientras se colocaba de pie. Debía vestirse para poder llevar a cabo su plan.

La llevaría con ellos, aunque eso significara sacarla a arrastras de su casa. De esa manera no solo conseguiría cumplir con su cometido, sino que también se divertiría de verle sufrir por el, haciéndole pagar el hecho de haber jugado con su persona.

"Esta es mi venganza"

Con esa idea en mente se metió a la ducha. Estaba dispuesto a hacerle pagar por sus acciones a aquella ojiblanca, le haría lamentar el día que se atrevió a jugar con fuego. Así seria, ella resultaría quemada por las llamas negras de su furia.

Cerró sus ojos al sentir como aquellas gotas caían sobre su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por la pasividad que sentía, su mente comenzaba a recordar una escena del pasado

"_Aún no estaba seguro si aquello que le había propuesto era lo correcto, pero al verle sonreír le hacía pensar que talvez su idea no estaba equivocada, y que solo por esta vez debía darse una nueva oportunidad, que quizás en su vida no solo había cabida para las penumbras._

_¿Acaso ella podía ser esa luz existente en toda oscuridad?. _

_Deseaba creer que así podía ser, algo en su interior añoraba que ese fuera el caso._

_Y ahora que encontraba rodeado de todos aquellos quien habían estado preocupados por sus bienestares, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto al ver como Hinata subía por aquellas escaleras con su rostro cubierto de amargura. ¿Acaso algo pasaba, y ella no se lo había contado?. Debía averiguarlo._

_Era por eso que excusándose con los demás con la idea de que estaba cansado, se dirigió rumbo a seguirle, a saber que era lo que realmente pasaba._

"_¿Vienes a restregarme tu relación con él?" ― El sonido de esa voz le hizo detenerse, haciéndole pensar que sus ideas parecían no estar del todo erróneas. Sin que ellas lo notaran se asomo discretamente mientras se mantenía pegado a la pared, observando así como Hinata mantenía la vista baja en silencio._

_¿Acaso debía intervenir?_

_Pero sus intentos por hacerlo se vieron detenidos al notar como su novia negaba con suavidad, y mucho más al apreciar como sus puños se tensaban. _

"_Seguro esta tomando fuerza" ― pensaba el Uchiha sin quitarle la vista de encima. _

"_¿A no?...pues no te creo. Eres solo una mojigata insignificante" ― La rabia llegaba a la mirada del moreno al oírle. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo así?, pero su sorpresa fue aún más al ver como Hinata lo aceptaba. No entendía como ella podía aguantar aquel trato, ya que si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica es seguro que estarían repartiéndose jaladas de cabello. _

"_Hmph. No me vengas con esas…¿O vas a decirme que vienes a reclamarme por mentirte, por hacer que casi perecieras?. Pues espérate sentada una disculpa, porque no la tendrás""_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras sus puños se tensaban he iban a parar con fuerza a las baldosas que cubrían aquel baño. Observo con cólera como los nudillos de su mano quedaron rojos debido al golpe efectuado, todo mientras se reclamaba internamente el haberse olvidado de aquel acontecimiento.

Bajo su vista molesto consigo mismo, recordando las palabras dichas por aquella pelirroja

"…_solo por eso los dejare tranquilos estos días, pero no creas que me he dado por vencida"_

…_Acaso ella a tenido que ver con… ― sus ojos negro mostraban su descontento, la molestia que crecía en su interior ― Si es así, ¿Por qué Hinata no me contaría nada?_

"Esa tonta, ¿se atrevería a ocultarme algo como eso?" ― Suspiro cansado. Estaba claro para el que así podía ser, pero la pregunta era, ¿Por qué?. ― Debo apurarme"

----

Estaba nerviosa, no esperaba que él fuera a su casa, mucho menos el día que tenía esa cita con aquella chica de anteojos. Hinata solo bajo la mirada en silencio, su rostro reflejaba la amargura que sentía, era por eso mismo que no se atrevía a verle de frente. No quería que Sasuke notara su dolor, ya que si lo hacía, lo más probable es que se diera cuenta de sus deseos de estar a su lado.

Ante su reaccionar, aquella sonrisa que se había reflejado en el Uchiha se enancho. Todo le estaba mostrando que sus suposiciones podían estar correctas, solo le faltaba corroborarlas.

Jurándose a si mismo que lo descubriría, accedió al lugar donde vivía su ex novia. Ignorando por completo la mirada de preocupación que esta le brindaba, se dispuso a hablar con su tono habitual.

"Arréglate, vendrás conmigo ― Sus palabras sonaban a mandato. Petición que aquella ojiblanca dudaba en aceptar. Sasuke le vio volver a bajar su rostro en completo sigilo, para luego de unos segundos susurrar que no lo haría, que estaba cansada. Al ver que su orden no iba a ser cumplida, se acerco a ella de manera amenazante, para luego acercar peligrosamente su rostro al de Hinata, que le observaba con cierto temor ― si no te arreglas, lo haré yo por ti"

Los ojos de aquella morena se abrieron de par en par al escucharle decir que él le sacaría la ropa. Instintivamente sus mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido, expresión que solo causaba que el ojinegro sonriera complacido.

Ese día saldrían los tres, y solo uno saldría mal parado. Él se encargaría de hacer un infierno de aquel individuo, fuese hombre o mujer, le haría pagar por su atrevimiento. Aún si todo fuera cosa en verdad de Hinata, se vengaría.

No tendría piedad de nadie, aunque eso le arrebatara la única luz que le había sacado de la oscuridad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 18:-**

_Bueno, cambie muchas cosas de cómo tenía en mente en un comienzo este capitulo. Yo misma me meto en enredos, pero a ver como salgo de esta je jeje. Los desafíos son buenos, ¿no es así?. Al menos a mi me encantan._

_No se desesperen con Neji, ya aparecerá (Lo digo antes que me lo digan, je)._

_**E**__special gracias a__**: **__Hina-Chan, __MyMi S.L__, __Sabaku no Cexy__, Rayo de Luna, __NiiiaL__FEGA__, Layill, __gesy__, __Tsukita-Chan__, __Zelda Sheik__, sofitcard, __Haruhi Uzuchiha__, __Daiia__, __Yukime Hiwatari__, __Sayuri Koitsumi__, __chiiiachan__, princesita, __Fiffy20__, __Mizuno Gina__, __helenhr__, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, __ayu-chaan__, __Rieko-sama__, __ShaddeLovegood__, __carrieclamp__, __beatifulGirl100__, __Melody of Perdition__, __Nanu Ashida__, __okashira janet__, __Lilamedusa__._

_Gracias por responder a mi pregunta también._

_Tratare de responder sus review, pero lo haré en mi perfil, porque no me gusta como queda aquí mismo je jeje_.

_Deseo dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, agradecer a los que se dan la molestia de dejarme un comentario, y también a aquellos que no lo hacen. _

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

**D**ark**A**my-chan


	19. Revelaciones

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina). Leve NaruSaku

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

_- Pensamientos_

- "Hablan"

- _"Recuerdos"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**L**o**s P**ersonaje**s d**e** N**arut**o n**o** m**e** p**ertenece**n, s**o**n d**e**l M**aestr**o K**ishimot**o**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

≈ **R**evelaciones ≈

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Día Domingo, momento de la semana en que muchos se dedican a descansar, salir con sus parejas, o simplemente compartir con sus amigos.

Pero, ¿ellos que eran exactamente…?.

De solo pensar en como había terminado todo, la tristeza comenzaba a sucumbir en el alma de aquella ojiblanca.

Su mirada fue a parar a la espalda de la persona que iba unos pasos más delante. Con sus perlas blancas perdidas en aquel dorso, un amargado suspiro escapaba de sus labios justo cuando bajaba su vista al suelo.

"¿Se siente bien Hinata-san? ― La suave voz de su otro acompañante le hizo volver en si, a posar sus ojos en el. ― se ve algo pálida"

"D-Descuida, e-estoy bien" ― susurro con una aparente sonrisa. De cierta manera se sentía más tranquila ahora que Sai se encontraba con ellos. Nunca pensó que este iría a visitarla justo ese día, pero realmente le agradecía su presencia.

Entre tanto un molesto azabache les escuchaba unos pasos más adelante. Preguntándose porque demonios ese sujeto había aparecido en casa de Hinata, y desde cuando tenía esa confianza de ir a verle sin siquiera avisarle. Interrogantes que fueron acompañadas de la incertidumbre de pensar si talvez lo hacían cuando él estaba junto con ella.

"_Le dije que no era un objeto, mucho menos de Sasuke-kun. Hasta ahora no iba en serio, pero he cambiado de idea"_

Irritado trato de despejar su mente, de concentrarse netamente en su meta de aquel día. Ya que para su persona nada cambiaria, aunque ese sujeto se halla colado en sus planes, encontraría de igual forma la manera de poner todo a su favor.

""_E-Estoy lista…" ― susurro con notoria vergüenza aquella ojiblanca mientras mantenía su mirada baja, en un intento de esconder el rubor de sus mejillas. Aquellos penetrantes ojos negros de Sasuke siempre lograban ese efecto._

_El Uchiha se había quedado mudo al verle parada en medio del recibidor. De pronto sentía que se quedaba sin aire. La inocencia y dulzura que ella despedía, seguía provocándole aquellas emociones tan confusas para su persona. Justo como ahora._

_Aquella morena solo se mantenía de la misma forma, tratando de esconder de alguna manera ese rubor que se había instalado en sus pómulos al sentir la penetrante mirada de su ex novio. De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad, él se estaba acercando, demasiado. _

_Estaba frente a ella, en completo sigilo sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Hinata pensaba que caería desmayada en cualquier momento. Sus manos yacían a cada lado de su cuerpo, sudaban como nunca antes. Estaba nerviosa, presa de las pulsaciones de su corazón, cautiva por aquellos ojos negros. _

"_Hace calor… ― la voz del Uchiha sonaba ronca, demasiado intima para el gusto de aquella ojiblanca, que ahora percibía como miles de mariposas volaban de un lado para el otro dentro de su estomago. Sus labios los sentía secos, mucho más al notar aquella sonrisa característica de Sasuke comenzar a adornar los suyos propios ― ¿Por qué llevas una chaqueta?" _

_La chica solo bajo la mirada una vez más, sumida en la vergüenza. Es cierto que llevaba una chaqueta, - de color blanco, tal como aquellos pescadores que portaba – pero, ¿por qué se lo preguntaba?, ¿acaso solo lo hacía para molestarle como siempre?. _

_¿Por qué la llevo…? ― se consultaba para si mientras cerraba sus ojos. Estaba tratando de controlar su débil corazón, de no caer desmayada por la cercanía de morocho._

_La respuesta era muy simple para Hinata, tanto como el agua de un manantial. Eran sus pechos la que le causaban tal sentimiento, eran demasiado grandes para su gusto. Por eso mismo los trataba de ocultar de alguna manera_

"_E-Etto, yo…es que… ― pero sus palabras quedaron cautivas en su garganta al sentirle, al percibir como una de las manos del moreno ahora estaban sobre su hombro, he iban deslizando con lentitud aquella chaqueta que le cubría. ―…N-No, onegai…" ― Aquellas habían sido dichas muy tarde, ya que ahora su prenda yacía a su espalda. Las mejillas de Hinata ya no eran de color rosa, ahora estaban adornadas con un rojo carmesí. _

_Ante su reacción, el Uchiha solo pudo sonreír de medio lado_

_El voluminoso busto de la Hyuuga había quedado expuesto junto con la blanquecina piel de sus hombros. Con cierta vergüenza mezclada con asombro dirigió sus ojos hacía el chico, de sus labios escapaba su nombre en un susurro. Aquella voz utilizada por esta poseía tanta sutileza, aquellos ojos blancos reflejaban tanta inocencia, que sin darse cuanta aquel frío corazón del Uchiha comenzó a palpitar cada vez más intensamente._

_Ahí estaba una vez ese deseo, esas ganas enormes de besarle como esa tarde en la azotea. Sus puños se tensaron al recordar ese momento, al venir a su mente las palabras de Hinata._

_El silencio los rodeo una vez más, instantes en que el Uchiha mantenía su vista baja. La Hyuuga le observaba con preocupación al notar su cambio, pero permaneció en silencio por él, por su promesa de protegerle. Más la tristeza le embargo al no poder decirle lo que en verdad le dictaba su corazón, reflejándose en sus blancas orbes._

"_¿Besarías a alguien que no quieres…?" ― Esa había sido la voz del chico, quien ahora veía con detenimiento cada una de las expresiones de su ex pareja. Él sabía que de cierta manera su orgullo se estaba siendo afectado, y se odiaba por eso mismo. Pero desde que había conocido a esa chica, varias cosas en su persona se vieron afectadas levemente sin poder evitarlo._

_Al escucharle Hinata se sorprendió por unos segundos, preguntándose si quizás esa era una manera de Sasuke de decirle que quería besarla, o quizás solo era una simple pregunta…_

_¿Qué debía hacer…? ¿Es que talvez debía seguir a los mandatos de su corazón, o tan solo ignorarlos como hasta ahora?. Su rostro se sumergió en el desconsuelo de no saber realmente que hacer, volviéndose a sentir como la niña débil de siempre._

_Pero no le mentiría en esta ocasión, respondería con la pura verdad._

"…_N-No, no lo haría" ― se sentía tan insignificante. Sus palabras se habían escuchado tan diminutas, que pensaba que quizás este no le había escuchado. Inconcientemente poso con sutileza su mano izquierda sobre su brazo derecho. Aquello era un reflejo claro de autoprotección, de desconsuelo. Sasuke lo tenía muy claro, más seguía manteniendo su semblante de impenetrable seriedad. _

_Solo el tictac del reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de aquella sala era lo que lograba escucharse, mientras ambos chicos seguían sin moverse, sin decir una palabra. _

"… _¿Por qué entonces? ― Al escucharle la morena levanto su mirada llena de confusión. Su interior le decía que algo no estaba bien. Se sentía inquieta ― ¿Por qué me besaste aquella vez?"_

_Al terminar de formular la pregunta el Uchiha se mantenía impasible. Su postura era observaba por una inquieta Hyuuga, que sin saber que decir o responder, se dedicaba a morder su labio inferior._

_¿Quizás había sido descubierta?. _

_Estaba perdida. Aquellos ojos negros le indicaban que ya sabían la verdad, que solo esperaba escucharla de sus propios labios. Hinata trago fuerte mientras bajaba su rostro en un anhelo desesperante de buscar la manera de salir de esa situación. Debía protegerle, tenía que decirle alguna mentira. ¿Pero como hacer algo que en verdad no quieres?. _

_Deseaba llorar, todo su interior se moría por derramar aquellas gotas saladas en el pecho de ese hombre, de esa persona que le había salvado la vida dos veces._

_El Uchiha solo la observaba en silencio, intentando no perderse algún detalle de las reacciones de Hinata. Solo así podría saber con certeza si sus ideas eran las correctas. _

_Sabía que ese no era su plan inicial, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le había presentado. _

_Era por eso que se acerco a paso firme, que con determinación le cogió del mentón, dispuesto a responder a su interrogante directamente._

_Ahora ambos se veían a los ojos, los mismos que brillaban con la misma intensidad de antes. Los relojes se habían detenido, habían vuelto al pasado. Juntos._

_El corazón de la ojiblanca comenzó a latir con fuerza al notar como este iba aproximándose lentamente. Sonrío con melancolía. Todo se había aclarado ante sus ojos blancos._

_Al notar aquella mueca en las facciones delicadas de la morena, el Uchiha se detuvo. Su mirada se lleno de desconfianza._

_¿Por qué ella sonreía de esa manera?. ¿Acaso estaba jugando nuevamente con él?. Sintió rabia ante sus pensamientos, nuevamente percibía que le estaban viendo la cara de idiota_

_Pero Hinata no se inmuto ante su reaccionar, solo sonrío más. Su corazón le había revelado la verdad. Era por eso que daba un paso hacía atrás, negando con suavidad mientras bajaba la mirada._

"… _¿S-Sasuke-kun pudo c-comprobarlo? ― Ante sus palabras el Uchiha permaneció en sigilo, no comprendía a que se refería. Al no obtener una respuesta, la Hyuuga poso sus ojos en los suyos. Volvió a sonreír ― e-esa posibilidad, la que lo llevo a pedirme que nos hiciéramos…compañía"_

""…_existe una gran posibilidad de que…me gustes. _…_Por eso quiero comprobarlo…ver si es así. ¿Me entiendes?"" _

_El recuerdo de ese momento apareció en la mente del chico como un rayo. De pronto se quedo sin saber que responder. Pero, ¿de que servia todo eso?. Ellos ya no eran nada. _

"""… _¿No crees que deberías besar a alguien, que realmente quieres?""_

_Aquellas palabras dichas por la misma ojiblanca también volvían en un segundo a sus pensamientos, inquietándolo, confundiéndolo. _

_Molesto por sus pensares se volteo, e irritado se cruzo de brazos._

"_¿Amor?. Eso es para los débiles. ― Al escucharle hablar con tal frialdad su alma se llenaba de desolación. Más no entendía entonces el porqué esa vez le había dicho eso, si él en verdad no lo sentía. Era por aquello que le consulto con temor. El silencio volvió a reinar por unos segundos ― Creo tu misma te diste cuenta, tus ojos muestran el mismo dolor"_

_Era cierto., ¿pero eso que tenía que ver?. Al no encontrar el significado de estas, el corazón de aquella peliazul volvía a llenarse de inseguridad. _

"…_e-entonces, t-tus palabras…― Solo Dios sabía cuanto le había costado formular aquello. Tenía miedo, temor de que lo que pudiese responderle. ¿Acaso su mundo volvería a ser destruido, aún cuando ni siquiera había logrado pegar sus trozos? ―…ellas…"_

_Su consulta se vio interrumpida por el tono seguro del azabache._

"_No era mentira, si eso es lo que crees. ― Al oírle Hinata no pudo evitar soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas, ese era el alivio que sentía. Aunque aún seguía sin comprenderle, algo en su interior se regocijaba al saber que este no había jugado con ella ― La falsedad te la dejo a ti" ― termino de decir con un tono que a los oídos de la morena se había escuchado demasiado cruel. Tan frío como el hielo. Igual como aquella sonrisa que había reflejado al terminar de confesarlo, para voltear a verle._

_Pequeña e insignificante, así era como se sentía. ¿Pero que podía decir, si él tenía razón?._

"…_G-Gomen…" ― susurro llena de resignación mezclada con melancolía. Con su rostro cabizbajo deseaba no estar ahí, que todo se acabara de una buena vez. No podía aguantar ya más, no deseaba seguir haciéndole daño._

_Pero Sasuke ignoro por completo su disculpa junto con su clara amargura. Él quería una respuesta, rápido._

"_Aún no me contestas, ― al escucharle, aquellos ojos blancos le miraron con temor. Pero el Uchiha siguió sin hacer caso a tales impresiones. Él siempre ha sido una persona directa, y eso esperaba recibir ahora de Hinata.. ― __¿Por qué me besaste aquella vez?"_

_Estaba sin escapatoria. _

_Se mordió el labio entre tanto intentaba posar su vista en cualquier lado, menos en el chico que estaba frente suyo, impaciente. Debía engañarle nuevamente. Tendría que hacer algo que despreciaba una vez más, pero sabía que era por una buena causa. _

_Por eso mismo le decía que había sido una manera de distraerle, para así posar aquella flor en sus manos. Al terminar se dio cuenta por millonésima vez que era pésima mintiendo, que todo su cuerpo reflejaba la palabra "mentira". Si hasta podía jurar que lo tenía inscrito en su frente_

"_¿Cómo puedes ser tan falsa, si eres mala diciendo mentiras? ― sonrió de soslayo al terminar de hablar. Pero la sorpresa en el rostro de Hinata no fue por ello, si no porque este nuevamente estaba demasiado cerca. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa al sentir como la mano de Sasuke volvía a tomar su mentón, acercando su rostro, hasta quedar solo a milímetros. Sus labios se rozaban, y a ella ya le estaba costando respirar. ― ¿o mejor lo compruebo directamente…?"_

_Demo sus palabras se vieron cortadas al sentir como la chica comenzaba a caer lentamente. Se había desmayado._

_Molesto el Uchiha la tomaba en brazos, para dejarla estirada sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos color negro._

_Hmph. Vaya manera de zafarse de la pregunta ― pensaba para si sin quitar la mueca de enfado de sus expresiones._

_Por unos instantes se le quedo viendo, apreciando como algunos mechones de cabello caían sobre sus mejillas aún teñidas de rosa pálido. Con la inseguridad en sus movimientos fue acercando una de sus manos, retirándolos con suavidad. Se detuvo al ver sus facciones ya despejadas, quedándose de pronto perdido. _

""… _¿S-Sasuke-kun pudo c-comprobarlo?. E-Esa posibilidad, la que lo llevo a pedirme que nos hiciéramos…compañía""_

_Se aparto con desconcierto al recordar sus palabras, posando luego de unos momentos nuevamente sus negras orbes sobre la frágil chica que estaba tendida sobre el sofá_

_¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no había venido por venganza?. _

_Malhumorado se dio la media vuelta. Debía mantenerse alejado, solo así podría actuar de acuerdo a sus planes. Si, de esa manera debía ser._

_Aún con aquellos sentimientos en su interior cogió la diminuta chaqueta de ella, que aún yacía en el piso. Sonriendo así al recordar los colores en el rostro de Hinata al quitársela, lo divertido que había sido el causarle tal impresión._

"_Sigue siendo igual de ingenua…" ― Dijo en un susurro para si mientras no quitaba la vista de dicha prenda. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa volvía a posarse en sus labios. Pero esta no era como todas, era sincera._

_El sonido del timbre proveniente de la puerta de entrada le hizo salir de su embelesamiento, e ir a atender a la persona que tocaba una vez más. Pero su sorpresa fue al ver el rostro sonriente de ese pintor una vez abierta_

_¿Por qué ese sujeto estaba ahí?, ¿Por qué iba a ver a Hinata, si ella claramente no había tenido intensión alguna por salir antes que él llegara?. Nuevamente se sentía molesto, mucho más al recordar las palabras de aquel chico hace días atrás_

"_Pero si es Sasuke-kun ― dijo sonriente el moreno. Mueca que causaba que la irritación del Uchiha aumentara. De pronto su atención se desvió hacía la persona que aparecía por detrás del morocho ― Buenos días Hinata…"_

_Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas al notar como la puerta se cerraba frente a sus narices. Aquella expresión sonriente volvía a asomarse en sus facciones. _

_Entre tanto dentro del hogar de la Hyuuga se hallaba una asombrada ojiblanca, quien no quitaba la vista del chico que estaba de espadas a ella._

"_Parece que interrumpí tu cita. ― Al escucharle el corazón de Hinata se comprimió por el dolor. Sus labios color rosa se abrían y cerraban en un intento por decir que no era así, que ni siquiera sabía que Sai iría a verle; pero al final termino callada como siempre. Bajo su rostro lleno de amargura, evitando con todas sus fuerzas caer presa del sufrimiento. ― Pero yo llegue primero" _

_Al escucharle decir esas palabras, sus mejillas volvían a sumirse en la vergüenza. Y con aquel rubor instalado en sus pómulos levanto la mirada, para toparse con la sonrisa curva que el Uchiha siempre le brindaba. Pero de un momento a otro la oscuridad cubría su rostro, este le había tirado la chaqueta en su cabeza, cubriéndola._

"_S-Sasuke-kun…" ― soltó en un susurro justo en el instante que se quitaba aquello de la cabeza, para luego volver a posar sus blancas orbes en aquellas negras del moreno. Su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza _

"_Colócatela. No debes andar así frente a los demás ― fue todo lo que salio de sus labios antes de volver su atención hacía la puerta, e abrirla. Su mirada volvía a toparse con una tan similar a la suya. Ignorándole, paso al lado del chico sin siquiera saludarle ― es hora de irnos Hinata""_

No había esperado que ese chico fuera con ellos, pero tenía claro que esa seria una gran posibilidad, por la amabilidad de ella.

De pronto noto que ya estaban en el lugar de encuentro, aquel que Karin había propuesto. Era hora de comenzar con su actuación.

La morena le miraba con preocupación. Aún no lograba entender porque Sasuke le fue a buscar, después de todo, él tenía una cita con aquella chica. Y ellos ya no eran nada.

La sorpresa se vio instalada en sus blancas perlas en un segundo, al notar de pronto como unos brazos rodeaban por la espalda al Uchiha, quien ni siquiera hacía el mínimo movimiento por apartarlos enseguida. Era aquel cabello rojo, no había duda alguna de quien se trataba.

Sai contemplaba cada uno de los movimientos de Hinata, observando así aquella amargura que se dibujaba en sus facciones, al notar como esa mujer abrazaba al moreno. En su rostro se dibujo algo más que imparcialidad, era preocupación. Un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado.

"Aléjate Karin ― La voz inexpresiva del azabache atrajo la atención de todos. Había sonado tan fría, que provoco que aquella chica de mirada almendrada se separara en un segundo. ― no me gusta que te me pegues"

Pero ella no pidió perdón, solo bufo molesta por la frialdad del chico. Fue en ese instante que su mirada fue a parar a su alrededor, por ende sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada de color blanco, quien al notarle bajo el rostro.

¿Qué hacía esa chica ahí?, ¿Se atrevía ir para interrumpir su cita?. Ahora si estaba molesta, y se lo haría saber.

"¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?, ¿acaso vienes a interrumpir mi cita con Sasuke-kun?. ¡Responde! ― termino levemente alterada. Mientras la morena abría sus ojos asombrada. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas, no podía sentirse más avergonzada. ― ¿es que no piensas…?"

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una fría voz.

"Yo la he ido a buscar. ― Esta vez la sorpresa llegaba al rostro de Karin, quien aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Era por eso mismo que le decía que era mentira, que seguro ella lo había engatusado para que le mintiera. Sus palabras nuevamente se vieron cortadas por el azabache ― Dije que vendría, más no dije que solo. ¿Acaso tienes alguna objeción?"

Ante su mirada inquisidora Karin no pudo decir nada, solo se limito a fingir una sonrisa mientras decía que estaba bien.

De pronto el ambiente se llenaba de una tensión silenciosa.

"¿Y que película iban a ver? ― La voz del pintor atrajo la atención de ambas chicas, mientras el Uchiha solo permanecía de espaldas, tratando de ignorarle. ― ¿no deberíamos ir a comprar las entradas?"

Al escucharle el rostro de aquella pelirroja volvía a iluminarse, ya que aún tenía la oportunidad de unir a ese chico con la molesta peliazul.

"Si, es una película que recién se estrena hoy. Su nombre es Kiss, y esta basada…"

Tanto la mirada del ultimo de los Uchiha, junto con los de la Hyuuga se abrieron de par en par. Esa era una enorme coincidencia.

"…en un libro. ― termino Sasuke por ella. La chica de lentes asintió dándole la razón, alabando el hecho que no podía creer que él conociera tal obra. Este volteo. ― Recibí ese libro como regalo. Es una historia para niñas… ― sus ojos se posaron en la triste mirada de Hinata ― lloronas"

Todas aquellas palabras y expresiones del chico habían estado siendo observada por sus otros dos acompañantes, mientras tanto la ojiblanca solo bajo su mirada al sentir como sus mejillas se llenaban de calor. Una vez más él la estaba molestando por eso, pero extrañamente se sentía contenta, porque era un recuerdo solo de ellos.

"¿Entonces Sasuke-kun lo leyó? ― intento interrumpir la pelirroja al notar como el azabache no quitaba su oscura mirada de la morena ― no puedo creerlo"

Pero este le ignoro. Solo volteo nuevamente mientras decía que fueran a comprar los boletos, que él tenía que ir a otro lugar primero. Sin expresar más, comenzó a alejarse.

_Esto no esta bien, ¿Por qué él…? _― pensaba para si Karin, mientras veía la espalda de Sasuke alejarse, desaparecer entre las personas hasta perderlo de vista.

----

Una vez comprados los boletos, el Uchiha se reunió con ellos. Estaban ya accediendo a la sala de cine, para tomar sus asientos. En diez minutos comenzaría la película.

Al entrar Sasuke cogió de la mano a la morena, guiándola hasta el centro de la sala, sentándola junto a él. El rostro de Hinata se torno rojizo al notar lo que este había hecho, pero sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación al ver la mirada asesina que aquella pelirroja le daba. Pero sin decir nada los otros dos se acercaron, sentándose donde querían. Quedando Karin a la izquierda de Sasuke, y Sai a la derecha de la Hyuuga.

El pintor le ofreció un paquete de palomitas de maíz que le había comprado, recibiendo unas suaves _gracias_ por parte de la morena. Al notar aquello la chica de anteojos poso su vista en el ojinegro de sus sueños, quien mantenía su vista al frente, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Un suspiro escapo de los labios de la chica al ver que este no había comprado nada para ella. Pero sonrío igual al notar que tampoco lo había hecho para la ojiblanca que estaba junto a él.

Pronto todo se oscureció, dando comienzo a la película.

Sasuke bostezo aburrido luego de una hora. Sabía que todo eso duraría media hora más, pero había sido como esperaba. Toda una historia para niñas cursis. Y lo peor de todo es que ya se acercaba la parte en que seguro todas las chicas del lugar romperían en llanto. Esa escena donde la protagonista sufría un accidente con el líquido para revelar las fotos, y todo por culpa del otro principal. Luego el sujeto le donaba sus corneas sin que ella se enterase, mientras esta pensaba que él la había abandonado.

Pasado unos momentos habían llegado a esa parte. No hacía falta voltear para ver que todas las mujeres del lugar sucumbían ante aquel acto, solo hacía falta escucharlas hipar debido al intento de contener sus lágrimas. Bueno, a excepción de la chica que estaba a su izquierda. Ella parecía estar bien con ello. Pero no le dio importancia, ya que hay personas que son más sensibles que otras a ese tipo de escenas.

Ahora poso sus ojos negros en la muchacha que estaba a su otro lado. Sonrío al verla tratar de limpiar sus ojos llorosos con la manga de su chaqueta. Había sido tal y como él había supuesto.

Sin hacer muchos movimientos saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño paquete, y se lo dejo encima de sus piernas. Los ojos blancos de Hinata le observaron con sorpresa, desviándolos después hacía lo que este le había dado. Eran unos pañuelos desechables.

"Eres una llorona después de todo" ― le susurro despacio, cosa que solo ella escuchara. Las mejillas de la ojiblanca se tiñeron rosa pálido al escucharle, agradeciendo que todo estuviera oscuro, para que así este no le viera. Aunque sabía que seguro el Uchiha presentía su estado, después de todo ella siempre terminaba igual.

A sus pensamientos vino cuando este dijo que tenía que ir a otro lado cuando fueron a comprar los boletos. ¿Acaso había sido para hacerse de esos pañuelos?. Sonrío con ternura de solo pensarlo.

"A-Arigato S-Sasuke-kun" ― dijo en tono suave, sin despegar su mirada del objeto que estaba en sus manos. El Uchiha sonrío de medio lado al oírle.

Pero quien no estaba contenta con todo eso era la otra chica, quien los había estado observando todo el rato. En sus ojos podía notarse la tristeza de apreciar todo esos detalles.

----

Pastelillos de frambuesa, mora y canela. Hinata pensaba que estaba en el paraíso. Incluso lograba percibir que su ex novio la miraba con cara de "¿Qué esperas?, si eres adicta". Era por eso mismo que sentía que no debía posar su vista en él.

Podía percibir sus nervios, el calor en sus mejillas de solo pensar en sus ojos acusadores.

Hacía media hora que habían salido del cine, y habían decidido ir a servirse un refrigerio. Extrañamente aquella propuesta había sido expuesta por la pelirroja, que ahora bebía de su te helado mientras veía através de uno de los ventanales del local. Sai la observaba en silencio, para luego posar su inexpresiva mirada en la del Uchiha, que aún veía burlescamente a la ojiblanca.

_Seguro esa chica se dio cuenta… _― Los ojos del pintor volvieron a posarse en la morena, quien por fin se había decidido por el rollo de canela. Ella parecía en otro mundo ahora que se encontraba degustándolo. Su sonrisa se lo mostraba, estaba llena de vida. ― _ninguno de los dos tenemos opción. ¿No es así Hinata-san?" _

Él también había captado la escena del cine, cuando el Uchiha le había pasado aquellos pañuelos. En ese momento lo comprendió, que aunque sintiera algo fuerte por la ojiblanca, la felicidad de ella estaba con el que limpio sus lágrimas. Y ese no era su persona.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿me irías a dejar a la parada de buses?, ― Dijo de pronto Karin mientras se levantaba de golpe. Sus palabras atrajeron la atención de los tres. Ante ellas el azabache le observo con indiferencia. No deseaba ir a dejarle, mucho más al saber que tendría que dejar a los otros dos solos ― quisiera platicar algo contigo…"

Iba a negarse. Su plan no había podido ser llevado a cabo por culpa de ese sujeto, y ahora no iba a dejarle el camino libre para actuar. No le iba dar ese placer a Hinata, al menos de esa manera lograría desquitarse un poco.

Estaba decidido, se negaría.

Pero sus vocablos fueron interrumpidos por la suave voz de la Hyuuga, quien había estado observando aquellos ojos almendrados de la pelirroja. Lucían tan tristes.

Ella conocía los sentimientos que esa chica tenía por Sasuke. Y aunque había sido mala con ella, el sufrimiento del rechazo era algo que lastimaba a cualquiera. Era por eso que no podía dejar que su ex novio se negara. Si ella no podía hacer feliz al moreno, que al menos esa chica lo intentara.

Solo deseaba que este fuera feliz, aunque eso no fuera a su lado.

"¡C- Claro que lo h-hará! ― Las miradas de Sai y Karin se posaron en ella, sus expresiones reflejaban su asombro. La peliazul al sentirlos bajo el rostro en un intento de esconder su pena. Más volvió a levantarlo al sentir como la persona que estaba frente a ella se ponía de pie de manera brusca ― ¿S-Sasuke-kun…?"

"No decidas por mí. ― fue todo lo que dijo antes de voltear. Su tono había sido neutro, pero sus ojos mostraban su enfado ― Vamos Karin"

Fue así como ambos chicos salieron del lugar, dejando a una cabizbaja peliazul sin poder decir nada. Sus ojos se empañaron en un segundo, ya no pudo seguir conteniendo sus deseos de llorar. No podía aguantar ya más, era imposible para ella, no contaba con la fuerza suficiente.

"Se a enamorado de él, ¿verdad?. ― Aquellas gotas saladas se detuvieron de la impresión de las palabras recién escuchadas. El pintor sonreía al verle. Había dado en el blanco ― Hasta yo puedo verlo, ¿Por qué se lo ocultas?"

Al oírle esta solo desvió su rostro, aquel que solo reflejaba la amargura de haber sido descubierta, de no poder confesar sus sentimientos. Aquellos que había logrado descubrir el día de hoy, cuando Sasuke estuvo apunto de besarla.

----

El camino hacía la parada de autobuses había sido en completo sigilo. El Uchiha al salir del local solo había metido las manos a sus bolsillos, para luego emprender camino sin siquiera ver a la chica que estaba a su lado, que lo observaba en silencio.

"Es aquí. ― dijo Karin antes de detenerse. Por ende el morocho lo hizo de igual manera, sin decir palabra alguna ― ¿Por qué estas enfadado? ― bajo su rostro al notar como este ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarle ― acaso es porque tuviste que acompañarme, ¿o es porque tuviste que dejarlos solos?"

Subió su mirada al terminar su consulta, notando así como este ahora si posaba sus inexpresivos ojos sobre ella.

"No digas tonterías, no es asunto tuyo" ― dijo con indiferencia.

Al escucharle la chica apretó sus puños con furia.

De pronto un sonido se escucho. El moreno observaba con asombro a la muchacha que estaba frente a él, su mejilla se hallaba rojiza. Ella lo había golpeado.

"¡Idiota! ― grito molesta, atrayendo la atención de todas las personas que circulaban por ese lugar. El Uchiha la miro con rabia, pero ella no retrocedió ni un paso ― ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no es asunto mío?. Solo piensas en ti mismo!"

"¿Con que moral me vienes a decir eso?. ― pregunto con sorna ― No te hagas la mosca muerta conmigo, no te queda"

Sus palabras eran tan frías como el hielo. Y es que en verdad estaba enojado. No podía creer que esa chica se atreviera a decirle tal cosa, si ella era peor que él.

"N-No se a que te refieres" ― consulto dudosa la muchacha mientras daba un paso hacía atrás. El ojinegro sonrío con malicia al ver su temor

"Ese día en el que Hinata casi muere en la nieve, fue todo cosa tuya. ― Los ojos de la chica se abrieron pasmados. Él no le estaba preguntando, se lo estaba afirmando. Su mirada, su tono se lo reflejaba. ― Y el que ella halla terminado conmigo, también es cosa tuya, ¿no es así?"

Al obtener como respuesta solo una mirada esquiva seguido de un suave temblor de parte de la chica, él ojinegro la cogió fuerte del brazo. Exigió una respuesta.

"Eres un idiota por enamorarte de alguien como ella. ― Dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio. Al escucharle tales palabras este la soltó. No entendía porque ahora decía eso. Pero si sabía que estaba equivocada, ¿por qué no podía negarlo?. Aquella mirada almendrada le observo divertida, mientras él solo le veía con clara molestia ― ¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun, no te habías dado cuenta?. Si que eres lento"

""… _¿S-Sasuke-kun pudo c-comprobarlo?. E-Esa posibilidad, la que lo llevo a pedirme que nos hiciéramos…compañía"_

"_¿Amor?. Eso es para los débiles.__""_

Irritado volteo para irse, estaba harto de esa mujer. Pero cuando estaba por irse, ella soltó unas palabras que le hicieron cesar en su intento de alejarse.

"¡Fui yo!. Ella termino contigo porque yo lo quise así. ― los ojos negros del chico volvieron a posarse en la chica con fiereza. Había estado en lo correcto, ella lo había planeado todo ― Porque te quiero, porque siempre lo he hecho" ― concluyo en un tono más bajo, lleno de melancolía.

"¿Crees que actuando así llamaras mi atención?. Eres solo una molestia. ― las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por los pómulos de aquella pelirroja. La frialdad con que este le había hablando había sido un puñal para su corazón ― No te quiero volver a ver"

Dichas esas palabras este comenzó a alejarse. Dejando atrás a una devastada chica que lloraba sin cesar mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Hablar con Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 19:-**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

_Hi. Lo primero es lo primero…_

_Espero lo hallan pasado muy bien en las fiestas. Les deseo un feliz Año._

_Ahora la historia:_

_Bueno, nuevamente he cambiado muchas cosas de las que tenía pensadas en un comienzo de escribir el capitulo. Es que he estado tan ocupada, que muchas veces las ideas que se me ocurren, después se me olvidan jeje jeje. _

_En un comienzo de este capitulo deseaba dejar a Karin de "buena", que al darse cuenta que el lazo de Sasuke con Hinata era tan fuerte, que decidía hacerse a un lado y confesarle al moreno todo. Pero luego recordé que la pelirroja es de carácter, por lo tanto decidí reflejar lo que tanto creo (ojo, que es opinión personal), que dos personas de carácter fuerte no congenian. Es por eso que hice que las personalidades del moreno y de ella chocaran. _

_Aún sigo pensando si redimir a Karin, veré que se me ocurre._

_Ahora que Sasuke sabe que Hinata termino con el por culpa de la pelirroja, ¿Qué ira a pasar?. Kyaa! No tengo idea jejejej. _

_Puede que entre el próximo capitulo (o el que le sigue) Neji llegue, pero no aseguro nada. Es que lo estoy dejando para el final, ya que el traerá más "sorpresas"._

_Si, así es. Pronto este fic llegara a su final. _

_Ahora si responderé los reviews en mi perfil. A penas me vayan llegando, enseguida los responderé, ya que después se me juntan todos, y me entra la pereza._

_Este capitulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a __**ammarou-san**__, quien hizo un dibujo basado en mi one-shot llamado "La Muñeca del Demonio". Besitos y gracias!_

_También deseo agradecer a quienes se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un comentario…_

_beatifulGirl100__, __Chie Abi__, __Melody of Perdition__, __, __Mizuno Gina__, __Sayuri Koitsumi__, __crhismas-machine__, __FEGA__, dika, __Miyazawa-san__, __helenhr__, __Nanunita.__, __Haruhi Uzuchiha__, __takane65__, __gesy__, __ayu-chaan__, __flordezereso__, __Hiromi-kun__, __layill__, __Hinatita Mars__, aiko uchiha, carrieclamp, sofitcard, __Fiffy20__, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, __MyMi S.L__, __okashira janet__, __Lilamedusa__, __Rieko-sama__, __Selyna Kou__, __Kikuta-Madaren__, lore sasuhina, Celine Hyuuga, SaBaKu-No-MeNnY, Rayo de Luna, naachan :), franpi, angela-hinata, __Otonashi Kyoko__, __FannyLu__, __Yukinori-23__, Hina-Chan, __chiiiachan__, __I lOve anime-jOiia__. _

_Ah! (antes que se me olvide jejeje). No me reten tanto por demorarme. Me encantaría poder continuarlo tan seguido como quisiera, pero muchas veces cuesta un resto sacar un capitulo adelante. Muchas veces me estreso por eso mismo, porque deseo demasiado cumplirles, que se me seca la cabeza en busca de ideas ToT_

_Deseo dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, agradecer a los que se dan la molestia de dejarme un comentario, y también a aquellos que no lo hacen. _

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

**D**ark**A**my-chan


	20. Mi Oscuridad

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina). Leve NaruSaku

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

_- Pensamientos_

- "Hablan"

- _"Recuerdos"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**L**o**s P**ersonaje**s d**e** N**arut**o n**o** m**e** p**ertenece**n, s**o**n d**e**l M**aestr**o K**ishimot**o**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

≈ **M**i **O**scuridad≈

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor. Ese era el reflejo de su interior. Su miedo e inseguridad.

Estaba irritado.

Solo su negra figura lograba verse. Estaba sentado a los pies de su cama, apretando con sus dedos sus pantalones. Ni siquiera la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas conseguía iluminarlo en tal lugar. Su cuerpo no era alcanzado por el blanco brillo de esta, no lo deseaba así.

""_Eres un idiota por enamorarte de alguien como ella""_

_Es imposible.― _Sus puños apretaron con fuerza la tela oscura de su vestimenta Aquellas perlas negras que tenía por ojos reflejaban su desconformidad. Estaba claro para su persona que las palabras de esa pelirroja estaban erróneas .Ella esta equivocada ― _Esa mujer no tiene idea de lo que habla._

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron más de la cuenta en unos segundos.

"_El oscuro callejón era iluminado tenuemente con el brillo de aquella luna menguante, reflejando unos cuerpos sin vida, la sangre que corría sin control. _

_A unos pasos de ellos se hallaban observándolos un pequeño. Sus ojos lucían perdidos, mientras en su mente solo brotaba el nombre de los suyos, de las personas que yacían inertes en el pavimento. _

" _¡Vete Ototo! ― Le gritaba su hermano mayor mientras trataba de sujetar con todas sus fuerzas a un tipo de traje oscuro y mirada que solo reflejaba demencia. Pero el pequeño azabache no reaccionaba. Sus ojos negros se hallaban cubiertos de lágrimas, impactados por los cuerpos de sus padres que se hallaban empapados en sangre. Itachi, su hermano, sonrío con amargura ― ¡Que te vayas te digo!"_

_Ante esos gritos este pudo salir un poco del estado de shock en el cual se encontraba, posando así sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas sobre Itachi, quien contenía con todas sus fuerzas el arma que ese tipo había utilizado contra los suyos._

_Tenía miedo, pavor de desaparecer. Quería ayudar a su hermano, pero sabía que no contaba con la fuerza, y mucho menos el valor para hacerlo. Era débil._

_Un grito desgarrador le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Sus perlas negras se abrieron con asombro. El cuerpo de la persona más preciada para el caía inerte ante su mirada. Mientras ese sujeto posaba sus ojos rojos en su tembloroso cuerpo._

_Se había quedado solo."_

Sus puños se tensaron ante esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, yendo a parar contra el colchón en el cual se encontraba.

_Debí haber muerto junto con ellos… _― Su mirada se sumió en la nada. En sus oscuras orbes podía verse reflejado el gran vacío que había quedado en su interior desde ese fatídico día. ―…_Por eso no puedo. Mi espíritu se fue esa noche…_

"_Sabía que ellos ya no estarían en aquel café en el cual los había dejado, era por eso que sus pies le guiaban en otra dirección. El hogar de Hinata._

_Su andar era calmado. En sus pensamientos rondaban los últimos acontecimientos. Las palabras de Karin lo habían desconcertado, tanto así, que no pudo responderle o negarlo. Porque así era. Para su persona estaba claro que esa chica estaba errada._

_Amor era una palabra muy fuerte, un sentimiento que él había prometido desechar desde que sus familiares habían fallecido. No quería volver a sufrir otra perdida, porque aunque no lo aceptara, se sentía aún débil en ese ámbito. Él se había prometido no más sentimientos como esos, solo para protegerse a si mismo de alguna posible herida futura. _

_Podía aceptar querer a Hinata, necesitarla consigo, pero amarla era algo imposible. Jamás lo reconocería. _

_Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver a aquel pintor junto con la morena, en la entrada de la casa de esta. El rostro de ella se mantenía bajo, mientras que la mirada del chico estaba sobre su persona. El Uchiha se acerco un poco más, ocultándose para no ser visto, se dispuso a escuchar cualquier palabra que saliera de ambos._

"_¿Qué hará…? ― consulto Sai luego de unos momentos de completo sigilo. Desde que habían decidido partir de aquel café, Hinata no soltó palabra alguna. Ni siquiera respondió a su pregunta, aunque para él estaban más que claro sus sentimientos para el Uchiha. Al menos todas sus reacciones eran las que solían describir en sus libros. Pero ella una vez más solo contesto con mutismo, con una mirada esquiva ― Puede que no sea el momento indicado, pero quisiera permanecer a su lado"_

_Tanto unos ojos blancos, como unos negros se sorprendieron ante tales palabras. Las manos del Uchiha se empuñaron con rabia. _

""_Le dije que no era un objeto, mucho menos de Sasuke-kun. Hasta ahora no iba en serio, pero he cambiado de idea""_

_Al recordar aquella frase dicha por ese chico hace unos días atrás, su expresión cambio completamente. Su oscura mirada se centro en Hinata, quien aún lucía bastante sorprendida. Hasta que la vio sonreír con ternura, tanto que una presión en su pecho comenzaba a inquietarle. _

"_G-Gracias Sai-kun, eres un buen amigo" ― ante su respuesta Sasuke se dio un golpe mental, mientras decía en sus pensamientos lo baka que ella era. No podía ser más ingenua. Entretanto el pintor solo sonrío por su torpeza. Algo dentro de él le decía que aquella iba a ser la respuesta, y no se había equivocado._

"_No me refiero de esa forma, si no más bien…" ― pero sus palabras se vieron detenidas al notar una sombra atrás de aquella ojiblanca. Era el Uchiha, quien le observaba con clara molestia en sus ojos._

_El azabache que se había mantenido oculto, al oír que este pensaba confesarme más directamente, algo en su interior le hizo salir de su escondite. No podía permitir que ella estuviera con ese sujeto, porque Hinata…. _

_Al notar que su amigo se quedaba callado de repente, la peliazul le observo con clara confusión. Sentimiento que fue reemplazado con el persistente latido de su corazón, al sentir una presencia a su espalda. Trago con dificultad. _

"_Tenemos una conversación pendiente Hinata" ― su tono de voz había sonado más frío del que pensaba ocupar en primer lugar, pero no le importo. Sus perlas negras se centraron en el frágil cuerpo de su ex pareja, la veía temblar levemente. Estaba nerviosa._

_Las perlas blancas de la morena se sumieron en su pena, en aquella carga que le causaban sus mentiras. No deseaba quedarse a solas con él, no quería causarle más daño._

_Sai le observo en silencio, notando así la clara incomodidad que esta reflejaba. Por primera vez en su vida sentía una clara dolencia en su pecho, y todo era por esos ojos tristes que ella mostraba._

_El silencio los rodeo por unos momentos, instantes en que una suave brisa los rodeaba, meciendo así sus cabellos oscuros. _

"_Me gusta ― al escuchar esa palabra de los labios de su rival, Sasuke le miro con asombro. No podía creer que aunque él estuviera ahí, este aún pensaba decirle sus sentimientos. Estaba enojado. Por otra parte, Hinata al oírle, levanto su mirada hacía él. Sus blanquecinos ojos reflejaban el brillo de su tristeza. Al verle de esa manera, el chico decidió proseguir con sus vocablos ― me he dado cuenta…"_

"_Es mía ― nuevamente sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el tono amenazante del ultimo sobreviviente de los Uchiha, causando el asombro tanto de aquel pintor, como el de la Hyuuga. Sasuke paso su oscuras orbes de aquel chico, hacía la mujer que estaba delante suyo, notando así de perfil su desconcierto ― Tu misma lo dijiste Hinata, y espero que al menos cumplas con tus palabras"_

""…_s-siempre estaremos juntos…n-nunca te dejare. Y-Yo…soy tuya""_

_Los ojos blancos de aquella muchacha se abrieron de par en par al oírle, al recordar los acontecimientos vividos en aquel parque de diversiones. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido. Por eso bajaba su rostro, para ocultar su vergüenza. _

_Sai miro a la chica con detenimiento. Al ver su clara vergüenza por las palabras del azabache, pudo percibir como en su interior un gran vacío se formaba. Notaba como el Uchiha sonreía de medio lado al ver la clara pena que la muchacha sentía por lo que acababa de decir, sin poder evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Sobraba en dicho cuadro, ella nunca podría corresponderle._

_Por eso volteo sin decir palabra alguna, escuchando su nombre en un tono preocupado de los labios de la Hyuuga, este se giro levemente a verle. Sonrío._

"_Hinata-san no puede esconder por más tiempo lo que siente. ― al oírle esas palabras, el rostro de la peliazul ya no era rosa pálido, si no más bien un rojo intenso. Mientras que Sasuke solo le observaba en completo sigilo, sintiéndose de alguna manera más tranquilo al percibir que ese chico estaba dándose por vencido ― No deje que terceros roben su felicidad"_

_Al escucharle terminar esta solo bajo su rostro. Sabia que él tenía razón, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder seguir sus palabras, pero no podía hacerlo. Si estaba junto a Sasuke, saldría lastimado._

…_N-No puedo permitirlo, si eso significa s-sacrificar mi felicidad… ― pensaba para si mientras sus ojos se humedecían por su pena. _

"_Sasuke-kun. ― al escuchar como ese chico le llamaba, volvió su indescifrable mirada hacia él, notando así la seriedad en las expresiones del pintor ― Sigo creyendo que usted aún no puede hacerle feliz, pero claramente el lazo que los une es imposible de romper. ― Al terminar aquella oración sonrió. Sabía que aunque el Uchiha no mostrara emoción o cambio alguno en sus expresiones, estaba claro que comprendía sus palabras. Al menos eso deseaba creer. ― Ustedes deben hablar, así que me despido". _

_Terminando de hablar este volteo nuevamente para seguir con su camino, dejando atrás aquel sentimiento que había nacido en su interior. Pensando así en lo que había leído alguna vez en un libro_

""_El amor auténtico, el amor ideal, el amor del alma, es el que sólo desea la felicidad de la persona amada sin exigirle en pago nuestra propia felicidad."" _

"…_Deseo que Hinata-san sea feliz" ― soltaba al viento mientras se dejaba acariciar por la suave brisa_

_Entre tanto el silencio volvía a reinar entre ambos morenos. Hinata no sabía realmente que decir, mucho más después de las palabras dichas por el chico que estaba frente suyo ahora, aquellas que le había dicho ella misma ese día en el parque de diversiones. Mientras que Sasuke no hallaba como empezar a hablarle, claro, para que esta no malinterpretara sus palabras. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun yo…" ― intento sacar el habla luego de unos intentos fallidos, donde solo salía el aire de sus pulmones. Pero apretando sus manos frente a su pecho, lograba por fin poder decirle una vez más su decisión. Aquella que ahora quedaba inconclusa al sentir esos ojos negros sobre ella. Nuevamente perdía las fuerzas para decirle que no podían estar juntos. _

"_Cumplirás con tu palabra Hinata, no me interesan tus excusas. ― asombrada ella se quedo sin vocablos para refutarle. Podía percibir como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Por eso bajaba su rostro, para no mostrar más su constante debilidad. No podía decir nada, porque ella deseaba estar a su lado ― Hable con Karin también"_

_Aquellas perlas blancas se abrieron de par en par al oírle. Miedo, tenía pavor de que se hubiera enterado de todo, de que fuese lastimado por aquel chico. Pero cuando por fin había conseguido juntar las palabras para consultarle y decirle que no se preocupara, este le interrumpió._

"…_Estarás conmigo, quieran ellas o no, eres mía"_

_----_

_Eres una tonta, tan patética e insignificante… _

_Palabras que sonaban dentro de la oscuridad en la cual se hallaba rodeada. Un golpe en una de sus mejillas hizo que sus blancas perlas relucieran con temor, que destacaran en las penumbras._

_Sabía que era débil, conocía perfectamente que era patética, que jamás podría ser una chica vivaz y activa como todas. Pero escucharlo cada día era algo cansado, demasiado agotador para el espíritu. _

_Las voces de aquellas chicas seguían resonando junto a ella, mientras aquella peliazul solo permanecía en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas en un intento desesperado por escapar de esa realidad, de sus constantes tormentos. _

_Los segundos pasaban, y la frágil chica ya no sintió ningún ruido. Levanto su rostro esperanzada que todo ya hubiese acabado. En su mirada lograba verse algunas gotas saladas acumuladas, en sus mejillas aún quedaban los rastros de estas mismas. Como tantas veces, a cada momento que esas chicas podían fastidiarla en el instituto._

_Fue en ese instante en que el suave calor de una mano sobre su cabeza le hizo volver en si, al notar como su cabello era revuelto. Su mirada se ilumino al ver la sonrisa curva, al notar esos cabellos castaños. Era su primo, él había vuelto para ayudarle. _

_Sin esperar más se puso de pie con dificultad por la prisa, y con desesperación se refugio entre sus brazos, sintiendo como el alivio mezclado con felicidad escapaba de sus blancas perlas una vez más. _

"_Ya estoy aquí Hinata-sama, como lo prometí. ― al escuchar la protectora voz de su familiar, esta solo pudo asentir mientras intentaba calmar el caer de sus lágrimas ― No estará ya sola, porque vendrá conmigo"_

_Vendrá conmigo…_

_Aquella oración volvía a repetirse una y mil veces en su cerebro, sin poder entender que era lo que este intentaba decirle. ¿Podría irse junto con él? ¿No era eso lo que quiso desde un comienzo?._

_De pronto una luz se encendió a unos metros de ellos. Esta observo con clara confusión la espalda de la silueta que comenzaba a verse. Hasta que lo vio voltear. Apreciando así esos ojos negros llenos de soledad, el mismo dolor que el suyo._

"_S-Sasuke-kun…" ― la persona que le había mantenido protegida con sus brazos, ahora le cogía de la mano, comenzaba a alejarla aún cuando ella volvía a sollozar porque no deseaba irse. _

_Lo ultimo que pudo apreciar fue un suave "Adiós" por parte de aquel moreno._

"¡S-Sasuke-kun…! ― Aquel grito desesperado retumbo hasta el último rincón de su habitación. Podía percibir sus cabellos pegados a sus mejillas, el rastro de aquellas gotas saladas que había escapado de sus ojos mediante el sueño. Se sentía mareada y altamente cansada. Había sido tan real.

Percibía que si se ponía de pie en esos momentos, algo muy malo pasaría. Pero los golpes en la puerta de entrada le indicaban que su presentimiento iba a tener que ser dejado de lado. El ruido cada vez se volvía más impaciente, ella suspiro por bajo.

Pero al fijar sus blancas orbes al reloj que yacía en su velador, supo que debía apurarse, ya que por su culpa el chico que seguía tocando insistentemente llegaría tarde.

Sasuke que seguía esperando molesto en la entrada, se disponía a tocar una vez más, cuando de pronto escucho un fuerte ruido desde el interior. Su oscura mirada reflejaba algo más que su acostumbrada seriedad, en esta podía verse un leve toque de preocupación. Iba a tocar una vez más, pero su puño que iba a ser levantado quedaba en medio camino al notar la puerta abrirse, y mucho más al ver a una despeinada chica.

Su mirada se dirigió a los pies de la morena, que tenían enrolladas las sabanas de su cama.

"¿Tuviste un mal despertar?" ― sonrío de medio lado al ver la vergüenza en sus mejillas, como trataba de ocultarla bajando su rostro mientras asentía. Para él no había duda, ella era única chica que le provocaba tal gracia con su torpeza, que le distraía de sus pesadillas.

"G-Gomen S-Sasuke-kun, p-por mi culpa llegaras tarde ― Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos al sentir sus ojos negros en su persona. Estaba nerviosa como siempre ― s-si gustas puedes irte…"

"Te esperare ― le corto de forma neutra. Ella se sorprendió por un momento, pero luego de unos segundos asintió con el rosa en sus mejillas, y una suave sonrisa dibujada en sus facciones. Este solo disfrutaba de ver sus reacciones, su simpleza ― ¿Y que, me tendrás esperando aquí afuera?"

"¿E-Eh? ― negó rápidamente mientras levantaba la mirada, encontrándose así con esa sonrisa que este siempre solía regalarle cuando le molestaba. De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ― p-pasa"

_Es tan predecible ― _Pensaba Sasuke para si. Sabía que le había dicho eso para cortar de alguna manera su vergüenza por el momento, pero para su persona aún no acababa la tortura. Era por eso mismo que ahora se inclinaba hacia ella, que quedaba a escasos centímetros de sus labios ― "yo creí que no querías dejarme entrar, por temor a ser comida por el lobo"

"¡¿E-Eh?! N-No, yo no…esto…e-es solo que…bueno…" ― el Uchiha estaba a punto de largarse a reír como no lo hacía desde la partida de los suyos. Apreciar la cantidad de colores que esta podía tomar, más la aterrada mirada de no saber que decir para salir de su vergüenza, era algo insuperable. Bueno, hasta que caía desmayada, como ahora.

Un suspiro escapaba de su boca al tomarle con cuidado para que no fuera a parar al piso, más no podía quitar la expresión de ángel demonio de su rostro.

----

"¿N-Nunca habías llegado tarde, verdad? ― le consulto con tristeza la morena, mientras iban camino al instituto con media hora de retraso. Apretando contra su pecho los libros que ese día le tocaban, esperaba las palabras del chico que iba junto a ella ― Gomen"

"Deja de decir que lo sientes ― formulo este de manera seria, para luego observarle de reojo. ― ¿O te olvidaste que hoy empieza la semana para preparar el festival? ― el sonrojo volvía a posesionarse de los blancos pómulos de la muchacha, haciéndole entender al último de los Uchiha, que no estaba equivocado en su predicción ― eres torpe, ¿lo sabías?"

Al terminar de decirle aquello este le revolvió el cabello, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos aún con sus mejillas encendidas. De pronto recordó el sueño de esta mañana, reflejando así la preocupación por este.

Sasuke, quien ahora le observaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos, no pudo evitar ver el cambio en esta.

"¿Todavía estas preocupada por lo de Karin? Te dije que hable con ella…"

"T-Tuve un sueño… ― al notar la seriedad con la que esta soltó esas palabras, provoco que el azabache se detuviera, que posara toda su atención en Hinata. Esta al sentir su reacción también paro su andar, y le sonrió. ― d-descuida, no es nada"

Ella volvía a retomar su camino luego de aquella declaración, más el ojinegro solo le veía en silencio, pensando en lo falso que se había visto este gesto que esta le había regalado. Ese no había sido un simple sueño, pero ella no quería contárselo quizás para no preocuparlo.

…_Baka. ¿Cómo puedo anticiparme a ese "algo", si no me cuentas que te pasa?_

A paso lento le dio alcance, para luego detenerle del brazo. Ella volteo a verle con cierta sorpresa reflejada en su mirada. Expresión que se vio acrecentada al sentir los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos, para luego de unos segundos separarse lentamente, sin despegar su oscura mirada de sus blancas perlas.

"No iremos a clases ― Aquella peliazul aún no salía de la impresión del acto hecho por este momentos antes, pero luego de unos instantes las palabras de este sonaron, destrozando las campanas que se habían formado por el beso. Al romperse solo una imagen vino a su mente, pero no lograba verla bien, porque estaba censurada con un gran cartel de color negro. De pronto sentía mucho calor en rostro. ― ¿En que piensas?"

Al notar la sonrisa tan oscura que este le brindaba, solo pudo bajar la mirada. Habían sido descubiertos sus pensares. No podía sentirse más avergonzada, por tenerlos, por ser un libro abierto para cualquiera.

"¿A-A donde iremos…? ― pregunto luego de unos momentos de clara vergüenza, en los cuales solo había logrado que de sus labios escapara solo aire caliente, pensando que quizás ese era el calor que estaba dentro ella, y que se escapaba por su boca. Pero su semblante cambio al notar como el azabache volvía su vista al frente, como si no mirase nada realmente. Algo en su interior se inquieto al verlo de esa manera, podía notar la soledad a su alrededor. ― ¿…Sasuke-kun?"

Silencio solo recibió como respuesta, sigilo seguido por una voz apagada.

"Tu solo sígueme" ― le respondió luego de cogerle la mano, de guiarla sin decir nada más. Hinata podía sentir la firmeza que este había ejercido sobre sus blancos dedos al entrelazarlos con los suyos, buscando quizás fuerza. La cual recibió por parte de ella, quien también le respondía de la misma forma, solo que con menor magnitud.

_Ella_ estaba ahí para él, y eso lo sabía.

El trayecto era en completo mutismo. En ningún momento el le soltó la mano, incluso ella sentía que este le reforzaba el agarre en contadas ocasiones, en especial cuando ya llevaban más o menos media hora de viaje en aquel bus. De pronto fijando su vista en las calles, el trayecto le resulto extrañamente familiar. Más cuando notaba que Sasuke se ponía de pie, al observar el lugar en el que se encontraban después de bajarse del vehiculo.

Era el mismo cementerio, el lugar donde estaban sus seres queridos.

La impresión había sido tanta, que no lograba sacar el habla para consultarle, no encontraba las palabras indicadas para comenzar una frase. Simplemente su boca se abría y cerraba sin articular nada realmente.

"Esta es la tercera vez que vengo a este lugar. ― Sin despegar su vista de la entrada, el moreno hablaba de manera neutra. Pero Hinata podía ver la sombra de su dolor dibujada en sus oscuras orbes, prefiriendo no decir nada. ― Una vez fue cuando tenia ocho años, la segunda fue contigo, y ahora…"

De pronto se quedo mudo. Aquello aún era muy difícil para su persona.

Porque por más duro que se viera, Uchiha Sasuke era alguien común y corriente, alguien que a los ojos de Hinata había pasado por un largo camino, una ruta que quizás había sido más difícil que la de cualquiera. Su oscuridad, la que ahora quizás deseaba compartir con ella.

No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante sus pensamientos, ante la confianza que él estaba depositando en su persona.

Este de pronto noto que aquella ojiblanca se soltaba con suavidad de su agarre, que se acercaba a un puesto de aquellos que vendían flores, para luego volver a su lado con un racimo de lirios blancos.

"C-Cuando uno va de visita, ― al sentir la penetrante mirada del Uchiha puesta en la suya, no podía evitar el nerviosismo, que sus mejillas se tornaran rosa pálido ― e-es bueno llegar con un…presente" ― termino con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le extendía aquellas flores, para que este las cogiera.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio este metía sus manos en los bolsillos

"Llévalas tú" ― pronuncio en un susurro, para luego comenzar su caminar

Hinata en un comienzo se sorprendió por sus palabras, pero al notar la media sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios del azabache, solo pudo pronunciar un suave "H-Hai", y comenzar a seguirle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En el trayecto Sasuke observaba con detenimiento el lugar, que aunque no había visitado durante nueve años, en sus pensamientos todo era aún como si fuera ayer. De la nada se detuvo al ver a un pequeño niño que mantenía su mirada agacha. Su tenida era de negro al igual que su cabello, el cual distinguió como el mismo hace años atrás. A su espalda un sujeto de cabello gris, este le observaba en silencio

"…_Todo lo que uno quiere se muere. El amor solo trae sufrimiento, no quiero volver a perder a los que quiero". ― Soltaba en un susurro el pequeño. En su rostro ya levantado podían apreciarse como sus orbes negras dejaban de mostrar el brillo de la inocencia, para ser reemplazado por un gran vacío. Era el mismo que ahora yacía en su corazón._

El cuerpo de Uchiha se tensaba al recordar aquello, al venir a su mente la oscuridad en la que había caído

"C-Cuando mi Madre murió, c-creí que ya n-no tendría motivo para vivir. ― La suave voz de su compañera le hizo volver de sus pensamientos, posando así su atención el ella ― H-Hasta que vi a mi pequeña hermana"

"¿A que te refieres?" ― le consulto este con tono neutro. Sorprendiéndose así por la sonrisa que ella le regalaba.

"L-Los seres humanos necesitamos a-algo en que apoyarnos. ― el tono de aquella ojiblanca había sonado muy suave, pero suficientemente fuerte para que este le escuchara. Era como si ella también se sumiera en su oscuridad ― E-El mío fue mi p-pequeña hermana, no d-deseaba que ella notara m-mucho la carencia de una m-madre"

El suave viento comenzó a mecer sus cabellos, causando que aquellas perlas blancas fueran divisadas por los ojos negros del moreno. Ellas brillaban como nunca antes, tanto como para hacerle recordar a las suyas cuando veía a su hermano practicar futbol sin descansar. Solo pudo sonreír por bajo, ya que lo había comprendido, ella de alguna manera siempre le hacía recordar ese tipo de momentos. Recuerdos del pasado que no traían dolor, solo momentos de dicha junto a sus seres queridos.

"¿C-Cual fue t-tu apoyo Sasuke-kun?" ― Al escucharle este volvió su vista al frente, notando así su recuerdo del pasado, la mano de un hombre en su hombro, su único ojo visible le reflejaba que le comprendía, que él estaría ahí.

"…K-Kakashi" ― Susurro luego de unos segundos de silencio, antes de retomar su caminar

----

No podía sentirse más feliz. Sentía que a pesar de todos los inconvenientes que habían hecho que se separan durante tanto tiempo, quedaban en el olvido ahora que Sasuke les había presentado a sus padres, de la misma manera en que ella lo había hecho. Percibía que en estos momentos se encontraban más unidos que nunca, y que todo por lo que habían pasado había logrado unirlos mucho más.

Sabía perfectamente que aún no acababan los problemas, en especial con ese chico que aún Sasuke desconoce, pero sentía que ya nada podría romper el lazo que se había formado entre ambos. Ya que ahora que se hallaba caminando de la mano junto con su novio, apreciando así su mirada llena de seguridad, Su corazón le indicaba que todo iba a estar bien, que ella debía seguir su ejemplo.

Era por eso que levantaba su rostro como lo hacía el Uchiha, deseaba demostrar un poco de seguridad en si misma.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?, ¿te estas burlando de mi?" ― Su tono había sonado tan serio, que había logrado que Hinata diera un pequeño sobresalto, para luego decir suave pero inquietamente roja que no era así. Pero sus palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta al sentir como este le revolvía el cabello, al escucharle decir que era inocente. Se había quedado detenida en aquel lugar, viendo como el azabache solo sonreía con malicia, para luego seguir caminando. Con una mano a la altura de su pecho aquella ojiblanca trataba de controlar sus pulsaciones, la felicidad que sentía, la misma que comenzaba a tomar control de las facciones de su rostro.

Y con aquella alegría situada en su interior, corrió para darle alcance, para situarse delante de él, sonriendo como una niña pequeña. El Uchiha le miro con cierta desconfianza mezclada con incomodidad, el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda le señalaba que algo se avecinaba.

"¿Qué sucede?" ― le pregunto lo más serio que podía, pero esos ojos brillantes seguían haciéndolo sentir incomodo.

"¿T-Tomemos unas f-fotos? ― pregunto una avergonzaba chica, para luego bajar la mirada y comenzar a jugar con sus dedos ― a-allá hay una maquina…etto…yo"

_¿Fotos? ― _Pensaba para si el pelinegro con clara molestia. Nunca le había gustado sacarse fotos, en especial desde que una vez su madre se puso a molestarle con unas que le había sacado, en las cuales salía con un traje de gatito. Claro, era pequeño y todo, pero aún así todavía le causaba vergüenza. No quería cumplir esa petición, pero al notar como esta le veía, simplemente el rechazo había quedado en la nada ― "Solo esta vez, no me gustan ese tipo de cosas"

Al escucharse los ojos de la muchacha resplandecieron con mayor intensidad, y solo pronunciando un suave "H-Hai" era lo que salio de sus labios antes de seguirle hacía la maquina.

…

Ahí estaban, dentro del aparato. Sasuke observaba en silencio como ella ponía con cuidado todas las elecciones, como colores o cuantas serian.

"S-Serán cuatro en total, así ambos nos quedaremos con dos, ¿si?" ― susurro Hinata luego de sentarse junto a él, con su rostro sumido en la pena que sentía.

"Como sea" ― fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

De pronto la maquina se encendió, comenzando con su labor. Sacando como primera imagen a una chica sonriendo tímidamente, junto con un chico completamente serio. En la otra la Hyuuga se había armado de valor para pronunciar unas suaves _"gracias",_ e darle un pequeño beso en una de las mejillas, junto a ella Sasuke desviaba la mirada por tal acto. En la tercera ambos miraban el suelo, Hinata completamente roja por su osado acto, y el Uchiha completamente incomodo por la situación. En la última ambos se veían de reojo, la chica levemente ruborizada, mientras que en el rostro del moreno lograba verse una sonrisa curva.

A los segundos se hallaban esperando fuera del aparato, que este expulsara las imágenes tomadas. Y al minuto estaban sobre las manos de una sonriente peliazul.

"¿C-Con cuales t-te quieres quedar?" ― le consulto con vergüenza al chico que estaba junto a ella. El cual mantenía su mirada en los autoadhesivos que yacían en las manos de su novia.

"Solo quiero esta, el resto puedes quedártelas tú" ― las blancas perlas de la morena se abrieron asombradas, en sus mejillas volvía a hacerse presente su clara timidez. Ella pensaba que elegiría en la cual él aparecía serio, pero su sorpresa fue demasiada al ver que escogía en la cual ella lo había besado. Sasuke solo sonrío de medio lado ante sus reacciones

"D-De acuerdo ― pero justo en el momento en que le iba a decir que necesitarían unas tijeras para cortarlas, una pequeña gota caía sobre sus mejillas. Extrañada dirigió su mirada al cielo, cayéndole en segundos muchísimas otras igual a la anterior ― ¿L-Lluvia, en este tiempo?"

"Es mejor que nos apuremos. ― esta le observo en silencio, esperando que terminara de hablar ― Te iré a dejar a tu casa"

…

Así fue como a los minutos ambos estaban en la puerta de Hinata, completamente empapados. Sus respiraciones aún se hallaban alteradas por la corrida, ya que no iban a tomar un vehiculo, si estaban a unas cuadras de la propiedad de esta.

"E-Etto, d-deberías esperar adentro. ― Al escucharle este levanto la mirada hacía ella, quien ahora era su turno de bajarla, por la vergüenza ― E-Es que esta lloviendo, y…te vas a resfriar"

"De acuerdo"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 20:-**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

_Hi__._

_No quiero que se fijen en las faltas de ortografía, ni en los pequeños detalles mal escritos, ya que los corregiré a penas me lea el capitulo completo. Es que deseaba subirlo luego, ya que me he atrasado demasiado. Deseaba pedir disculpas por eso también, pero muchos asuntos me han imposibilitado lograr escribir en la fecha que deseaba publicar. Inclusive tuve que dejar varias continuaciones que deseaba leer, por concentrarme netamente en este capitulo de una buena vez _

_Igual espero que este capitulo haya sido de su disfrute. A mi me ha gustado como quedo, ya que he logrado que Hinata se entere un poco de los padres de Sasuke. Quizás en el próximo se vera algún flash back de aquello también. _

_Otra cosa. Quise cortarlo ahí, ya que quizás en el siguiente capitulo pase algo que a muchos les cause un poco de felicidad. A ver si adivinan._

_No quise poner nada aún sobre Suigetsu y Karin, ya que a petición de varios, les daría a los morenos un día de "descanso" (o felicidad, como quieran decirle je jeje). Si, soy malvadilla, me gusta hacerlos sufrir, pero no lo puedo evitar._

…_**.**_

_Deseo dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, agradecer a los que se dan la molestia de dejarme un comentario, y también a aquellos que no lo hacen. _

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

**D**ark**A**my-chan


	21. Especial San Valentín

Aclaro enseguida que esto no ocurre después del ultimo capitulo. Inclusive es antes de lo de Suigetsu.

- _pensamientos_  
- _"Flash Back"_  
- "Hablan"

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**Oo

≈ **E**special **S**an **V**alentín ≈

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En unos días sería día de San Valentín. Se suponía que debía regalarle algo, ¿no era así?, después de todo ellos eran una especie de novios, ¿no era verdad?.

Además que ella deseaba regalarle algo, su corazón le indicaba que quería hacerlo.

Sus mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido de solo pensarlo, de solo visualizarse en su mente entregándole un chocolate hecho por ella misma.

"_No me gustan los dulces…"_

Fue en ese instante que el recuerdo de ese día de vísperas de Navidad venía a su mente. Esa tarde en que ellos se habían encontrado, en que terminaron degustando algo en aquel café.

¿Cómo regalarle chocolates a alguien que no le gustan las cosas dulces?.

Un suspiro lleno de amargura se escapaba de sus labios al visualizarle en sus pensares. Rechazo, ya podía ver como este tomaba con molestia tal regalo, para luego votarlo a la basura.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa? ― Hinata dio un pequeño salto al escuchar ese tono frío, ya que sabía quien era. Sabía que este seguro llegaría a aquella azotea, pero estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había percatado del abrir la puerta de acceso; mucho menos de sus pasos hacía su persona. Estaba nerviosa, como siempre que estaba frente a sus ojos negros ― Odio esta época del año"

Al ver como ella solo bajaba su mirada nerviosa, solo pudo sonreír de medio lado, para luego posar sus ojos en lo alto del cielo. Aquellas perlas negras reflejaban su molestia al soltar esas palabras. Y es que en verdad odiaba San Valentín.

Hinata no pudo evitar mirarle, notando así su rostro lleno de desagrado. Aquello más le causaba amargura, ya que en verdad ella deseaba poder mostrarle a través de esa fecha que él era importante para su persona. Aún no estaba segura de que forma, pero sin duda alguna Sasuke Uchiha había pasado a tomar una parte de su corazón.

"… ¿P-Porque…? ― Se aventuro a preguntar mientras bajaba su rostro una vez más. Apretando sus manos delante de su cuerpo, intentaba darse fuerzas para continuar ― ¿P-Porque no te gusta?"

Este solo le observo de reojo, para luego volver su vista al frente, apreciando así como dos aves volaban a lo alto del cielo. Juntas.

"Odio las cosas dulces. Y ese día esas chicas molestan me invaden con chocolates"

…_L-Lo sabía, y yo…_"…Am…y-ya veo. ― Sus manos eran apretadas con más fuerza. Aquello era clara muestra de lo mucho que le afectaba. Que sus ilusiones estaban siendo destrozadas ― D-Debe ser m-muy molesto para S-Sasuke-kun"

"No sabes cuanto"

Palabras que aunque no deseaban salir frías, lograron que la poca esperanza de que recibiera su regalo se hiciera añicos.

Pronto el timbre comenzó a sonar, anunciando así el comienzo el próximo horario de clases. El Uchiha volteo, fijándose en el cabizbajo rostro de la que era su novia. Pero en el instante que iba a consultarle si ocurría algo, esta levanto su mirada con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Claramente para él esta era falsa, tanto como las de ese pintor.

"E-Es mejor ir a clases" ― La escucho decir, para momentos después salir corriendo por la puerta de acceso al lugar. Dejando a un azabache observándola desaparecer en silencio, sin entender a que se debía su actuar.

…

El resto de la mañana para aquella ojiblanca fue completamente ida. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que este le había dicho, provocando un gran vacío en su corazón, en sus deseos de demostrarle en aquella fecha que él poseía un lugar en su interior.

Con aquel sentimiento reflejado en sus ojos, posó su blanca mirada en alguna de sus compañeras. Todas estas veían con gran fascinación aquellas revistas de cocina, donde te enseñaban a preparar chocolate casero. Seguramente ellas tenían a alguien especial en sus corazones, los cuales aceptarían gustosos tal golosina, para luego sellar su aceptación con un beso talvez, o quizás esperaran para darles las respuestas el día blanco, de igual manera.

Pronto el cambio de hora se dio con el sonido de la campana. Pero en esta ocasión no estaba de humor para salir del salón, y mucho menos para ver a Sasuke donde siempre se reunían.

Con su cabeza apoyada en su banco observaba el pasar de las nubes, buscando quizás que sus penas fueran arrastradas como estas eran llevadas por la suave brisa, pero solo conseguía sentirse egoísta.

¿Cómo podía obligar a Sasuke a aceptar algo que no le gustaba? ¿Si lo hacía, acaso no estaría siendo igual que todas las demás?. Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios al llegar a esa conclusión. Se sentía mal, demasiado.

"¡Es Sasuke-kun!" ― El grito de varias de sus compañeras provocaron que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. No había conseguido voltear su rostro para verle, ya que aún se sentía mal consigo misma por haber salido corriendo sin escusa alguna.

_E-Estoy tan avergonzada. _― pensaba cerrando sus ojos, esperando que quizás este no estuviera ahí por ella ―_ No vengas…onegai._

Pero ya era tarde, le sentía frente a su pupitre. Podía inclusive captar las voces de desagrado de muchas chicas porque este estaba cerca suyo. Inclusive las escuchaba decir que aunque Sasuke era su pareja, ella no estaba a su altura, que no lo merecía ya que era muy poca cosa.

El Uchiha ignoraba todas las habladurías que se escuchaban en dicho lugar. En el momento en que había sonado el timbre se había dirigido como era costumbre, a la azotea. ¿Pero que había pasado?, que ella no estaba esperándole como siempre.

No había esperado más, necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba. Y eso pensaba hacer ahora que estaba frente a ella.

"Es por esa estupida fecha, ¿no es así? ― Al escuchar esas palabras con su típico tono neutro ella se sorprendió. No esperaba que fuera directamente al grano, y menos delante de todos ― ¿Es tan importante…?"

Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas, por el suave tono de la morena.

"G-Gomen. ― Aquella disculpa el ojinegro no se la esperaba, mucho menos la entendía. Era por eso que esperaba que estaba terminara de hablar, en silencio ― E-Estaba siendo e-egoísta"

El silencio los rodeo por unos segundos. Instantes en que todos les observaban expectantes. Momentos en que se dibujaba una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha, para luego volver a tomar su semblante rígido.

"Sígueme" ― Sin derecho a replica este volteo. Y metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos comenzó su camino a la salida del salón. Entre tanto unos ojos blanquecinos le observaban con preocupación, pero segundos después se posaron en las miradas de todos los presentes. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido.

"P-Permiso" ― susurro con clara timidez, para luego salir corriendo hacía donde el chico se había dirigido. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, pero ultímenle no dejaba de serlo, haciéndola sentir incomoda.

…

El caminar había sido en completo sigilo. Sus pasos solo habían sido acompañados por las miradas fugases que Hinata le daba al perfil impenetrable del Uchiha.

Nunca antes le había parecido tan difícil de leer.

De pronto su marcha se vio detenida en plena escalera, a unos cuantos peldaños de la puerta de salida a ese lugar que siempre visitaban, provocando que Hinata se detuviera de igual manera; sin comprender el porqué de ello.

Sus ojos blancos se abrieron con sorpresa, al sentirse aprisionada en solo unos segundos a una de las paredes. Sentimiento que se acrecentó al notar los labios de su novio sobre los suyos, y con su lengua pidiendo permiso para profundizar lo que había comenzado.

En un comienzo aquella peliazul no reacciono a nada, ya que había sido tomada por sorpresa, pero luego de unos instantes solo cerro sus ojos. Dejándose llevar por el palpitar de su corazón, le correspondió de igual manera. Claro que los besos del azabache eran arrebatadores, mientras que las respuestas de la Hyuuga eran con timidez.

Pero había algo que los igualaba, ese era el brillo en sus ojos justo al momento en que se separaban con lentitud. En los labios del Uchiha se dibujo una sonrisa curva al apreciar las mejillas encendidas de su novia, y mucho más al notar sus labios hinchados por la fricción del beso recién dado.

"Hay cosas dulces que puedo probar ― Al escucharle tales palabras el rostro de la peliazul ya no era adornado por ese tono suave, sino que un rojo intenso era el que se había apropiado de sus pómulos. Al visualizar las reacciones posteriores a su comentario, solo consiguió que la sonrisa de ángel demonio de Sasuke se enanchara ― si es importante regalar un chocolate, solo hazlo"

Al terminar este le soltó con suavidad, para luego darle la espalda y terminar de subir rumbo su lugar favorito. Entre tanto la ojiblanca solo le veía salir por la puerta en silencio. Aún con sus mejillas encendidas solo pudo sonreír con ternura.

_A-Arigatou Sasuke-kun… _― Pensó con clara vergüenza mientras tocaba con suavidad sus labios. Aún podía sentir la fuerza que este había empleado. Y aunque ella nunca había dado un beso de esa forma, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que le había gustado.

Ahora su rostro no estaba solo rojo en sus mejillas, el color se había esparcido a cada parte de su rostro.

""_Hay cosas dulces que puedo probar…""_

Sonrío al venir a sus pensares las palabras de este después del beso. Y con esa expresión en su mirada salió a su encuentro. Disfrutarían de los pocos minutos de descanso que les quedaban.

…

Los días fueron pasando, he Hinata paso mucho tiempo observando en las pastelerías después de clases. Inclusive en muchos de los días siguientes a la plática con Sasuke, esta quiso irse sola, para que este no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, y darle una sorpresa. Pero lo que ella no sabía era que en una de esas ocasiones el Uchiha la había seguido, ya que como Hinata no era muy buena para mentir, este creía que algo malo pasaba. Aunque su sorpresa fue en verla observar con detenimiento hacía dentro de una pastelería. Al notarle así de concentrada solo sonrío por bajo, para luego darse la vuelta y partir.

…

La mañana de San Valentín había llegado, pero el Uchiha ese día no la iría a buscar. Este le había explicado que como todos los años las _"molestas chicas" _como les decía él le acosarían con chocolates desde la entrada, así que era mejor que por ese día se encontrasen allá, en la azotea como era su costumbre.

Hinata caminaba en silencio, en sus manos llevaba una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Estaba nerviosa, había estado probando sabores hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada, hasta que por fin había logrado dar con el sabor que deseaba. Uno no muy relajante, tan suave que podría gustarle al chico que no tenía amor por las cosas dulces.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que lo que se hace con amor siempre salía bien. Pero como ella no sabía exactamente que sentía por Sasuke, no estaba segura de que su cariño seria suficiente; y mucho menos si su corazón de chocolate iba a ser del gusto de él.

Sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos pesimistas. Y susurrándose palabras de aliento trato de caminar entre los alumnos que iban ingresando al establecimiento.

"L-Le gustara, espero que si…" ― susurro para si mientras sujetaba con fuerza sobre su pecho aquel regalo. Pero su sorpresa fue que de pronto este era arrebatado de sus manos. Con sumo miedo dirigió su mirada hacía al frente, notando así seis pares de ojos que le veían con claro odio.

"¿Esto es para Sasuke-kun, verdad? ― Consulto con clara perspicacia una de ellas. Era la que le había quitado el presente de sus manos. Con sus puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo Hinata pidió que se lo devolvieran, pero solo recibió burlas de esta, ofensas hacía su persona; de que su asqueroso chocolate no iba a ser gusto del exquisito paladar del moreno.

Al oír sus crueles palabras aquella ojiblanca solo bajo la mirada. Cerrando sus ojos recordó todos los días que había estado practicando, todas esas tardes observando hasta oscurecer en su pastelería favorita.

¿Acaso su esfuerzo no había valido la pena?

""…_si es importante regalar un chocolate, solo hazlo""_

"D-De vuélvemelo. ― Su tono había sonado suave, pero llena de determinación. La misma que ahora lograba verse en sus blancas orbes. ― ¿P-Porque siempre…?, ¿E-Es que no ven que haciendo esas cosas solo lo apartaran?"

Un golpe en su blanca mejilla le hizo callar, pero aún así sus ojos mostraban la fuerza de sus palabras, lo mucho que creía en ellas.

La molestia llegaba al rostro de aquellas chicas al ver que sus palabras no habían surtido efecto.

"La gatita a mostrado que tiene agallas ―Sonrío con malicia al posar sus ojos en el obsequio que tenia entre sus manos ― Pero me pregunto si las tendrá cuando le destrocemos su regalo"

Sus demás compañeras le alentaban a seguir con sus deseos, para que hiciera añicos el presente de San Valentín que aquella Hinata había preparado para el chico que ellas querían.

Los ojos de la Hyuuga se abrieron asustados al notar como esta lo alzaba en el aire, preparándose para estrellarlo contra el suelo. Pero justo cuando iba a gritar que no lo hiciera, una sombra apareció detrás de esa chica, arrebatándole el pequeño paquete de color lila.

"Supongo que esto me pertenece. ― Los ojos negros se posaron en la frágil figura de su novia que le veía con sus ojos brillosos. Estaba seguro que era por la impotencia que había sentido. Entretanto todas las otras chicas voltearon a verle con sus ojos sumidos en su amor por el chico. Hasta corazones lograban verse alrededor de estas. Pero el Uchiha ni siquiera se digno a mirarlas, su atención estaba puesta solo sobre la ojiblanca ― Baka, seguro te quedaste dormida, ¿no es así?"

"G-Gomen…"― Fue lo único que broto de los labios de la morena, para luego salir corriendo sin detenerse. Entre tanto Sasuke solo la veía desaparecer en silencio entre los alumnos.

Sabía hacía donde esta se dirigía, por eso no tenía prisa en darle alcance. Ahora sus oscuras orbes se posaron en el obsequio que mantenía en una de sus manos. Sonrío de medio lado al recordar a su pequeña novia observando con detenimiento la pastelería cercana a su casa. Estaba seguro que ella se había quedado hasta tarde, y por eso venía llegando atrasada.

"Hmph. Es una tonta" ― Susurro para sí. Y metiendo su mano libre a uno de sus bolsillos, se disponía a darle alcance. Pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso, la voz de la chica que le había arrebatado el chocolate a Hinata le hizo detenerse.

"E-Espera Sasuke-kun. N-Nosotras te trajimos…"

"No me gustan los dulces" ― Le corto este sin voltear. Su tono sombrío había causado un escalofrío en todas, pero aún así siguieron alabándole, profesándole amor. Pero el moreno ignoro por completo las palabras de estas, prosiguió con su camino. Rumbo: La azotea.

…

No se había equivocado, ella se hallaba de pie en medio del lugar, observando el cielo como era su costumbre.

Este sonrío de medio lado al verle.

"¿Es así como entregas un chocolate de San Valentín?"

Al escucharle la ojiblanca volteó a verle con clara vergüenza. Sentimiento que se vio acrecentado al notar como este se acercaba. Solo pudo bajar su rostro para ocultarlo de alguna manera, provocando que la mueca en el rostro del azabache se enanchara.

"T-Te he causado p-problemas. L-Lo siento mucho"

Pero este solo ignoro sus palabras. Su atención se centro en el objeto que estaba entre sus manos. Y sin decir nada lo comenzó a abrir, quedándose levemente asombrado con este. Inclusive en sus pómulos comenzaba a posarse un muy suave rosa pálido al ver el dibujo en aquel corazón de chocolate.

Era una pequeña imagen de ella dando un suave beso en la mejilla a una de él. Ambos eran de distintos colores de chocolate, para diferenciarlo del más grande que los envolvía.

…_Baka _― Pensaba para si el Uchiha mientras bajaba su rostro en un intento de ocultar sus emociones, de volver a tomar su frío semblante.

"F-Feliz San Valentín S-Sasuke-kun. ― Susurro con timidez la chica mientras también bajaba su mirada al suelo, sumida en su vergüenza. ― E-Espero te guste"

El azabache solo permanecía en silencio, pensando lo mucho que estaba debió haber trabajado en cada uno de los detalles. Si hasta rubor se podía ver en su figurita.

Sonrío de medio lado.

_Cuando desea hacer algo, se esfuerza para conseguirlo. _― Sus negras orbes se posaron en el frágil cuerpo de aquella aún avergonzada muchacha, provocando que la mueca que se había instalado en sus labios se acrecentara ― "¿No crees que salgo muy cachetón?. ¿Tratas de burlarte de mi?"

Al escucharle esta levanto su rostro rojo como un tomate, mientras de sus labios escapaba que no era su intención, que para la próxima vez practicaría más. Pero sus palabras fueron calladas por unos labios. Aquellos lograron robarle el aliento una vez más.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" ― fue lo único que logro pronunciar segundos después que este fuera distanciándose con lentitud. Su sonrisa de ángel demonio siempre lograba inquietarla. El corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza

"La próxima vez quiero mi rostro perfecto, ¿queda claro?" ― Era demasiado orgulloso para decirle algo más. Después de todo su naturaleza no era de palabras bonitas, pero sin duda alguna esperaba que esto se volviera a repetir. Ya que por primera vez en su vida esta fecha no le parecía tan desagradable.

Ante tu petición Hinata solo asintió con una sonrisa dibujada en sus facciones. Ella no se esperaba nada más, ya que con aquellas palabras este le había dado a entender le había gustado, que deseaba estar a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter Especial San Valentín:-**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_Hi. Había prometido en otra página un especial de San Valentín, y es por eso que he deseado compartirlo con todos ustedes también. Igualmente deseaba aunque sea atrasado un Feliz San Valentín. Saben que no soy buena con las palabras, pero igualmente saben que los quiero mucho._

_Alguien me habia pedido el enlace del Fc SasuHina, y deseaba decirle a esa persona que lo he puesto en mi perfil. Igualmente deseaba invitar a la persona que desee en unirsenos, para que así logremos que el SasuHina sea cada vez más conocido. _

_También alguien me consultaba sobre un fic llamado "Del odio al Amor hay un paso".. Deseaba responderle a esa persona que no recuerdo ese fic, y mucho menos haber estado escribiendolo en conjunto. Gomen._

_Deseo dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, agradecer a los que se dan la molestia de dejarme un comentario, y también a aquellos que no lo hacen. _

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

**D**ark**A**my-chan


	22. Tan Cerca y Tan Lejos

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina). Leve NaruSaku

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

_- Pensamientos_

- "Hablan"

- _"Recuerdos"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**L**o**s P**ersonaje**s d**e** N**arut**o n**o** m**e** p**ertenece**n, s**o**n d**e**l M**aestr**o K**ishimot**o**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

≈ **T**an cerca **y** tan **L**ejos ≈

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El mirar por la ventana de su salón siempre le había relajado de sobremanera. Muchas veces llegaba temprano en las mañanas para poder apreciar aquella tranquilidad que le brindaba la soledad. Soledad, palabra que ahora compartía con una persona, la misma que se hallaba a su lado en estos momentos.

Hace ya tres días que Sasuke le había dicho que llegarían más temprano, ya que con todos los preparativos del festival, pocas veces lograban verse. Puesto que como él era muy bueno en deportes, ese día que había faltado por ir con Hinata al cementerio, lo habían apuntado para casi todas las actividades de ese tipo. Claro que en un comienzo les había dicho que no, que esas cosas le valían madres, pero luego de comentarlo con la chica que se hallaba junto a él; había terminado cediendo muy a su pesar. Por otro lado a la Hyuuga no le había tocado nada fácil, ya que las fans del Uchiha la habían apuntado en muchas actividades deportivas, aún sabiendo de que ella nula en ese ámbito. Y como cosa aparte le habían anotado para servir el té en el puesto que iba a instalar su salón.

Estaba cansada. Ya que casi todas las tardes terminaba con un raspón nuevo al entrenar junto a sus demás compañeras de equipo. Un suave suspiro escapaba de sus labios al recordar todas esas caídas.

Sus ojos blancos se posaron en el perfil de su acompañante, este lucía tan tranquilo como siempre. Su mirada comenzó a reflejar la admiración que sentía por él, ya que en muchas ocasiones se había escapado para verle entrenar. Lo veía correr, esquivar a sus contrincantes sin reflejar mucho esfuerzo. Deseaba ser aunque sea un poco como él, tan fuerte como este se veía.

Observando su calmado respirar se preguntaba si alguna vez lo lograría. Negó con sutileza ante sus pensares. No importaba ya si en verdad cambiaba ese lado suyo, ya que este la aceptaba de esa manera.

Aquello provocaba que se quisiera más a si misma, a tener más respeto hacía su persona.

Aunque aún estaba esa sombra, ese chico que deseaba herir a su ser preciado. Bajo la mirada sumida en su oscuridad, mientras sus manos empuñadas reflejaban su impotencia. No era que no confiara en Sasuke, pero no deseaba contarle, no quería causarle más penas.

Ella debía solucionar eso. Era su problema, por su debilidad.

"¿Sucede algo?" — Aquel tono neutro le hizo salir de sus recuerdos, invitando a posar sus blancas orbes en la persona que estaba a su lado. Negó con suavidad, y con aquella misma pasividad le sonrío.

"E-Es solo q-que pensaba… — Al decir aquello su mirada se poso en la misma ventana por la cual el chico había estado observando —…l-la tranquilidad que se…siente"

Ante lo escuchado el chico solo volvió su vista al frente. Estaba de acuerdo, pero no era una persona de tales frases. Sonrió de medio lado al creer que para eso estaba ella a su lado, para completar esa carencia suya. La dulzura que a él le faltaba, a Hinata le sobraba.

De pronto a su alrededor todo comenzaba a cambiar levemente, sus ojos captaron su figura junto con la de la chica que estaba a su lado. Ambos se encontraban empapados por la lluvia.

Una sonrisa de ángel demonio comenzaba a tomar posesión en las facciones de su rostro.

""_E-Etto, d-deberías esperar adentro. ― Al escucharle este levanto la mirada hacía ella, quien ahora era su turno de bajarla, por la vergüenza ― E-Es que esta lloviendo, y…te vas a resfriar"_

"_De acuerdo"_

**…**

_Los minutos pasaban, y él se hallaba sentado en el sillón de color blanco que se encontraba en el living. Hinata le había dicho que se diera un baño de agua caliente para no resfriarse, y ahora estaba esperando que ella terminara el suyo también. Entre tanto, lo único que podía seguir haciendo era secarse con una toalla su cabello._

_Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía ansioso, tanto así que podía apreciar un leve temblor en sus manos. Dejo la toalla aún lado. Intentaría calmarse, después de todo no era la primera vez en la casa de ella. _

_¿No es verdad?, ¿No lo era, cierto?. Era imposible quitarse ese sentimiento de encima, y aún no lograba comprender a que se debía. _

"_E-Etto… ¿E-Estas bien Sasuke-kun? — Sus ojos negros fueron a parar hacía el lugar de donde provenía esa suave voz. Se quedo sin habla al ver la inocencia que desprendía su novia. Llevaba puesto unos shorts color negro, y encima un camisón ancho que tenía dibujado el símbolo del ying/yang. Podía notar también el rubor sobre sus pómulos. Sus ojos blancos brillaban como nunca antes. Tanto fue, que tuvo que apartar la mirada para poder volver a tomar su semblante impenetrable — ¿S-Sucede algo malo?" _

_Hinata le vio con preocupación. Y con ese sentimiento comenzó a acercarse tímidamente. Pero sus pasos se detuvieron al percatarse que él solo estaba en pantalones, sus mejillas se tornaron rojo intenso al apreciar su torso desnudo. _

_Maldita sea. — Pensaba el moreno para si, aún sin poder dirigir la vista hacía la chica, que ahora se hallaba a escasos pasos de su persona. — ¿Qué sucede conmigo?_

"_E-Esto…S-Siento no tener ropa…— El moreno le observo de reojo, notando así como la ojiblanca comenzaba a jugar con el borde de su polera, en señal de nerviosismo. Cerro sus ojos mientras media sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca. —…q-que prestarte"_

"_Esta bien. Seria raro que tuvieras ropa de hombre" — Le respondió aún con aquella mueca en el rostro. La misma que causaba que el corazón de Hinata saltara con más fuerza, tanto así que solo pudo asentir sin mirarle a la cara._

"_I-Iré a preparar un poco de té…" — Pero su intento por escapar se vio detenido por una mano, la cual ahora le sujetaba uno de sus brazos con cierta firmeza. Con aquel nerviosismo aún impreso en todo su ser, ella volteaba levemente a verle. El rosa pálido se acrecentaba al apreciar aquella sonrisa curva en el rostro del azabache, quedándose sin habla. _

"_¿Aún temes ser comida por el lobo, Hinata?. — Al oírle, sus ojos blancos se posaron en la blanca alfombra sobre la cual estaban. Aquella parecía mucho más interesante en esos momentos. Bueno, cualquier cosa lo era, con tal de evitar esos ojos negros. — ¿Porque no me miras?"_

_Ante su interrogante ella comenzó a subir su mirada. Mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad, posaba sus blancas perlas sobra las de él. Sasuke podía apreciar aquellos ojos sumidos en vergüenza, provocándole un sentimiento desconocido para su persona. Nuevamente sentía esa ansiedad. _

_Sus corazones era lo único que lograba escucharse en aquel lugar._

_De pronto el Uchiha sintió unos enormes deseos de apartar aquel mechón de cabello que estaba sobre una de las blancas mejillas de ella. Con lentitud lo retiro con una de sus manos, dejando esta misma en aquel lugar. La mirada de ella reflejaba cierto temor, pero aún así brillaba intensamente. _

_Este sonrío._

"_¿Tienes miedo?" — Consulto con voz ronca, y sin quitar esa expresión de ángel demonio de su rostro. Hinata solo se mordió el labio inferior luego de desviar la mirada de un lado para el otro. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, tanto que sentía que no podía formular palabra alguna. Segundos después asintió levemente, con suavidad. El corazón del azabache volvía a tomar revuelo al apreciar su sinceridad, sus blancos ojos sobre los suyos._

"_D-Demo… — Solo ella sabía cuanto le costaba formular palabra, mucho más desde que este había colocado su mano sobre su ahora ruborizados pómulos, y todavía seguía igual. Al notar que Sasuke ponía toda su atención en su persona, apenada bajaba su rostro, intentando coger las fuerzas para continuar con sus vocablos. — n-no de Sasuke-kun. Es solo que, n -no se…yo…"_

_En todo el rato que ella había estado tratando de formular palabras, con cada sonido que brotaba de sus labios, el ojinegro no había podido apartar la mirada de estos mismos. Se sentía un verdadero idiota, pero aún así no lograba dejar de observarle._

_Se aparto con brusquedad, dejando a una desconcertada chica viéndole con preocupación, con temor de haber dicho algo malo._

_Con los puños apretados a cada lado de su cuerpo, el Uchiha cerraba sus ojos en un intento de calmarse, de no volverse como el dobe de su amigo cuando observaba a Sakura. Frunció el seño de solo pensarlo. Aquello no podía ser así, porque él no amaba a esta chica, no como el rubio se había enamorado de la pelirosa. _

…_Solo me gusta, porque quiero tenerle a mi lado — Se decía a si mismo. Creyendo en verdad a sus pensamientos. Repitiendose que debía ser así. _

"_M-Me gusta. — Esa palabra tan simple, pero llena de sentimientos, hizo que el moreno abriera sus ojos asombrados, encontrándose con avergonzada peliazul que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas terminar de hablar, y no caer desmayada en el intento. — m-me gusta estar j-junto a Sasuke-kun" _

_Al oírle pudo sentir como si un peso se le quitara de encima, pero a la vez un gran vacío fue el que tomo posesión de su pecho. Se sentía incomodo, no sabía que pensar ante eso. Después de todo era la primera vez que pasaba por aquello, que necesitaba de la compañía y presencia de alguien. _

_Él no dijo nada, no era bueno con las palabras tampoco. Solo se acerco. Y colocando una vez más su mano sobre aquella ruborizada mejilla, comenzó a disminuir la distancia entre sus rostros, quedando sus labios a milímetros de fundirse._

"_Deberías temer, Hinata…" — Sin lograr pronunciar algo más, el impulso que sentía ante sus emociones le llevo a besar esos labios temblorosos de color rosa. Aquella boca que en un comienzo no atino a nada por los nervios de la portadora, ahora le correspondían con timidez._

_Las manos del Uchiha se deslizaron a la cintura de la chica, la cual al notar la brusquedad posesiva del acto, soltó un suave quejido. Sonido que fue aprovechado por este, para así profundizar lo comenzado. _

_Todo estaba sumido en el silencio, solo el suave sonido de unos pasos era lo único que lograba oírse, hasta que cesaron. _

_El asombro llegaba a unas perlas blancas al sentir como su espalda daba contra una de las paredes de su hogar. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿En que momento retrocedió hasta ese lugar?. Y por sobre todas esas preguntas, no podía evitar la que más le inquietaba, ¿Por qué no podía detenerse?._

_Una mano colándose por debajo de su camisón provoco que saliera de sus pensamientos, que escapara de sus labios el nombre de la persona que le besaba con pasión. _

_El Uchiha al escuchar su llamado, se detuvo. Alejándose lo suficiente para verle a los ojos, trataba de controlar su respiración agitada. Pero todo aquello que sentía quedo en segundo plano al notar aquella blanca mirada, que resplandecía por el rosa pálido que cubría sus pómulos. Una sonrisa curva se poso en su boca, al notar lo nerviosa que Hinata se veía. La pose que ella tenía no era de una chica sexy, si no todo lo contrario. Ella irradiaba inocencia._

_Era como si no supiera que era lo que estaba pasando, como si se avergonzara de su actuar. Del de ambos._

"_¿Ahora si tienes miedo?" — Le consulto con voz ronca, de manera muy intima. Pero la sorpresa llegaba a él al ver como ella negaba con suavidad luego de unos momentos. _

_Fue en ese minuto que se dio cuenta, que quizás ese sentimiento no estaba en ella, si no en su persona. _

_Bajo la mirada para ocultar toda emoción que pudiera reflejar al llegar a tal conclusión. Y sin poder evitar preguntarse el porqué podría temer él, le dio la espalda. _

_Hinata, quien le había estado observando de reojo – ya que había sucumbido ante su vergüenza después de negarle su consulta -, ahora le veía con preocupación. No comprendía ese cambio de actitud en su pareja, era como si algo le inquietara. _

_Necesitaba preguntarle si estaba bien, si algo le había molestado. Pero la duda estaba en sus movimientos. Deseaba consultarle, tocar su hombro y pedirle que confiara en ella, pero aún existía ese temor en su corazón; ese miedo de no querer forzarle. Detuvo su mano a medio camino, y bajando la mirada se quedo en silencio._

_Entre tanto el Uchiha aún seguía sumido en sus propios pensares, ignorando por completo lo que había causado en ella. Nuevamente venían las palabras de Karin a su memoria, causando que en sus ojos se reflejara su desagrado._

"_¿Ibas a preparar té? — Su tono frío sorprendió a la chica, que ahora colocando sus manos juntas a la altura de su pecho, susurraba aún preocupada que así era. — Bien. Me iré apenas la lluvia se detenga" _

_Hinata ante sus palabras solo asintió cabizbaja. No sabía que era lo que ocurría, pero así como Sasuke no le había forzado en varias ocasiones a decirle lo que le pasaba, ella sentía que debía hacer lo mismo. Confiaría en la persona que quería, porque así se lo indicaba su corazón _

_Sasuke después de eso, no pudo verle de frente, no sin antes caer preso de su pensares y malhumor. Necesitaba estar solo, pero con esa lluvia era mejor no partir aún."_

Sus ojos negros se vieron sombreados al recordar todo lo ocurrido ese día. No se había vuelto a tocar el tema, ambos hicieron como si nada hubiese sucedido. Y aunque él seguía confuso e irritado por haber llegado a esa conclusión – que no aceptaba -, decidió de igual manera ignorar todo, concentrarse en otras cosas para así distraerse.

_Aunque aún no se porque ella no me pregunto. _— Meditaba para si al instante que posaba sus ojos en Hinata, notando así que ella a los segundos volvía su vista hacía su persona, sonriéndole. — _¿Puede ser que haya estado muy avergonzada por…?_

Desvío el rostro al recordar nuevamente el acalorado momento que vivieron ese día de lluvia, provocando que la morena que estaba al lado suyo le viera sin comprender su reacción.

"Q-Que bueno que Sasuke-kun no se molesto. — Al oírle este volvió su vista hacía la ojiblanca, provocando la exaltación de esta, que su rostro se posara en sus piernas mientras sus mejillas tomaban un rojo intenso debido a su pena. El azabache le observaba con curiosidad, intrigado por su reaccionar. Y sin poder evitar una sonrisa curva al verla así de inquieta jugando con los dobles de su falda, espero que esta terminara de hablar. — B-Bueno, e-es que yo, e-ese día…nosotros…"

Pero sus palabras quedaron inconclusas al sentir el abrir de la puerta del salón. El Uchiha miro con molestia a los recién llegados, los cuales venían causando mucho ruido.

Su momento de tranquilidad había sido interrumpido por los idiotas de sus amigos.

"¡Teme! — Grito el rubio al apreciar con sus ojos azules la presencia de su amigo a unos metros de su persona. Su mirada cambio al notar la molestia del chico. Comenzó a acercarse, para terminar apuntándole con el dedo acusador — ¡Eres un ingrato! Hemos llegado temprano solo para verles, ya que ustedes…"

"Basta Naruto. — Le dijo su compañera al llegar a su lado, al apreciar la mirada asesina con la cual veía el Uchiha al rubiales — Parece que interrumpimos algo, ¿no?"

Ante sus palabras Sasuke solo volteo su rostro irritado, mientras que la Hyuuga solo bajaba la mirada sumida en su vergüenza.

Al apreciar sus reacciones, una sonrisa maliciosa comenzaba a verse en la cara del rubio del grupo. Y con esa expresión puesta en sus facciones, se acerco a su amigo, para luego pasar uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de este. Sasuke le vio con molestia, que se acrecentó al ver esos ojos azules. Ellos mostraban diversión.

"Teme, te lo tenías bien guardado, neh. — Tanto el Uchiha, como Hinata le vieron sin comprender. Sakura solo bajaba su mirada soltando un suspiro. — ¿Fue ese día de lluvia, o tal vez antes?"

"No se a que te refieres usuratoncachi, pero mejor aléjate de mi" — Le respondía al instante que veía como el rubiales sonreía con mayor intensidad. Sasuke podía percibir la furia en su interior, ya que esa cara de _idiota_ como le decía él, ya lo estaba colmando

"Naruto…" — Pero las palabras de Sakura se vieron interrumpidas por las de su amigo. Aquellas consultaban de manera muy provocadora si Sasuke por fin había dejado de ser virgen, y le consultaba como había sido.

Un golpe sordo de oyó a un lado de azabache. Todos los presentes volvieron su vista hacía el lugar, solo para encontrarse con una inconciente Hinata, que hasta espuma por la boca soltaba de la vergüenza. Al ver lo que su amigo había causado, el moreno volvía a mirarle. En sus ojos negros podía verse su deseo asesino.

El Uzumaki al sentir su mirada puesta en la suya, al ver el aura que el otro chico mostraba, se aparto de inmediato. Pero aquello no lo salvo del todo, ya que un golpe fue a parar directo a su cabeza. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos verdes que le veían seriedad.

"Sakura-chan, eso dolió" — Susurraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras se sobaba donde había recibido el golpe. La nombrada solo le vio con molestia, con su puño levantado le amenazaba que cerrara la boca. El chico solo asentía temeroso.

Es que conocía el carácter de su amada, y tenía claro que sus amenazas podrían ser cumplidas.

Naruto Uzumaki podría decir que amaba ese carácter tan fuerte de ella, pero también amaba su vida. Así que era mejor hacerle caso, si no quería acabar inconciente como su otra compañera.

Entretanto el Uchiha les observaba en silencio, molesto no solo por lo que había causado el rubiales, si no porque para él esos dos chicos eran irritantes, demasiado escandalosos como para tener que soportarlos desde tan temprano.

_Sigo pensando que esos dos son unas molestias _— Un chasquido fue lo único que escapo de sus labios, recordando después de unos segundos lo avergonzada que había estado su novia antes de que esos dos llegaran. Una sonrisa curva tomo posesión de su boca, mientras pensaba lo divertido que era ver aquellas reacciones en Hinata.

Pronto el azabache se puso de pie, y tomando a la Hyuuga entre sus brazos, comenzó a caminar hacía la salida del salón. Pero la voz de su compañera le hizo detenerse. Esta le preguntaba donde iba, si ellos estaban bien.

"La llevare a la enfermería" — Fue todo lo que el azabache respondió. Su tono había sido el que usaba habitualmente, no dejando ver alguna de sus emociones, y mucho menos demostrando importancia.

Sakura solo soltó un suspiro. Sasuke no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo antisocial de siempre. Para ella estaba claro que solo con Hinata era diferente, pero mientras estaba junto a los demás, seguía siendo frío e impenetrable.

"No, ellos no han tenido _eso _— Las palabras de su rubio amigo atrajeron la atención de la chica de rosados cabellos, quien ahora le miraba sin comprender — El teme sigue tan amargado como siempre, y supuestamente debería estar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro" — Con el rostro sumido en un aspecto de seriedad el Uzumaki terminaba de dar su veredicto. Su estilo era digno de Sherlock Holmes.

Ante aquello la Haruno solo soltó un suspiro cansado, pero luego sonrió sinceramente.

"Creo que tienes razón…" — Dijo en un susurro, provocando la alegría del Uzumaki por el apoyo.

**---**

Entre tanto el moreno observaba en silencio la blanca tez de su novia, quien ahora yacía tendida en una de las camas de la enfermería. Le veía respirar tranquilamente, durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Estupido Naruto. _ — Pensaba para si, recordando como sus compañeros les habían interrumpido, provocándole molestia. Sus cinco sentidos volvían a centrarse netamente en la chica que estaba junto a él. Sasuke, que estaba sentado en una silla que se hallaba a un lado, solo seguía observándole en sigilo. — _¿Miedo, eh?_

Así era. Nuevamente estaba recordando lo que había pasado ese día de lluvia. No podía, para él era imposible aceptar algo así. Estaba seguro que estaba equivocado, y no evitaba consultarse si debía comprobarlo.

Sus ojos negros fueron a parar a esos labios color de rosa. Nuevamente estaba volviendo esa ansiedad a todo su ser. Estaba nervioso, cosa que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie, ninguna otra persona que no fuese esa chica que estaba recostada.

Sus puños se empuñaron sobre sus piernas. Su mirada ahora estaba baja, apretada con fuerza para tratar de volver a tomar control de su persona, y no dejarse llevar por sus hormonas.

"¿S-Sasuke-kun…? — La suave voz de Hinata le trajo de vuelta la luz a sus ojos. Subiendo su mirada, se encontró con aquellas perlas blancas llenas de bondad. De su boca nada logro salir, solo intento no volver a posar su vista directamente en ella. — ¿Q-Que paso…? ¿Sucedió…algo?"

El silencio solo fue su respuesta durante unos momentos. Solo esta, y la suave brisa que lograba colarse por una las ventanas, que mecían con suavidad las cortinas de color blanco.

"Te desmayaste" — Las palabras soltadas con el tono neutro, tan común en el azabache. Estas rompieron el mutismo que se había creado después de aquella consulta. Momentos en que los ojos blancos de la Hyuuga le observaban con claro nerviosismo. Inquietud que se vio acrecentada al escucharle, el solo recordar lo que había pasado.

"…E-Entiendo" — Susurro en respuesta ella. Claro que luego de unos segundos, instantes en que había luchado contra su constante timidez. Momentos en los cuales apretó con fuerzas la sabana que cubría sus piernas.

"Hinata, ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes de que llegaran?" — El rojizo llegaba una vez más a las mejillas de aquella ojiblanca, mientras sus ojos se habrían de la impresión ante tal pregunta. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al visualizar en sus pensares ese día de lluvia.

¿Acaso se desmayaría una vez más?.

No quería que eso sucediera. Deseaba tener las fuerzas para controlarse a si misma, a su cuerpo.

Era por eso que con suavidad colocaba una de sus manos a la altura de sus pechos. Cerrando sus ojos trataba de controlar sus palpitaciones, su respirar.

"¿Estas conciente de lo que pudo pasar ese día…? — Volvía a consultar este al no obtener respuesta de su novia. Sus perlas negras solo captaban como luego de uno pequeño lapso de tiempo, Hinata asentía con sus pómulos encendidos por su vergüenza. — Aún así tú… — Sin poder quitarse aún ese sentimiento que se había instalado dentro de si, posaba su mirada en la chica que estaba en frente suyo. — ¿dijiste no tener miedo?. ¿Por qué?"

Al sentir que este posaba su atención completamente en su persona, el frágil corazón de la chica comenzaba a latir con más violencia. Tuvo que posar sus sentidos en el suave mecer de aquella tela de color blanco, para así intentar al menos poder responderle.

Deseaba decirle que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, que se había enamorado de él, pero tenía miedo. No era que dudara de lo que reflejaba su corazón, es solo que conocía al chico que estaba junto a ella.

_Sasuke-kun es quien teme, ¿no es así? — _Pensaba para si mientras trataba de buscar las palabras. Él no estaba listo para escucharle, para corresponder a su amor.

"…-Y-Yo…— Sus ojos blancos se posaron con determinación sobre los del chico, causando que este se impresionara levemente —…confió en S-Sasuke-kun"

Ella decía la verdad. Él no lograba ver duda, ni mucho menos mentiras en sus palabras. Después de todo Hinata no era buena para mentir, por lo tanto estaba claro que aquello iba enserio.

"¿…Confías en mi? — Ante sus dudas, la morena volvía a asentir. Demostraba que era verdad, que así lo percibía en su interior. — ¿Por qué lo harías?. Soy hombre después de todo"

Ella sabía a que se refería. Después de todo a los chicos siempre les costaba más controlarse. Estos se dejan llevar por sus instintos, lo cual es completamente opuesto a las mujeres, quienes eran llevadas por sus emociones.

"…P-Porque Sasuke-kun… — Con suma timidez se sitúo a la orilla de la cama, y con sus pómulos cubiertos por ese tono rosa, tomo la mano del chico. Este le observaba en silencio, esperando que ella terminara de hablar —…es la persona que va conmigo de la mano"

Al concluir, Hinata solo le sonrío con ternura, demostrándole su sinceridad.

El silencio volvía a rodearles, momentos en que este analizaba sus palabras, provocando que luego de unos instantes una sonrisa curva se posesionara de sus facciones.

_Que ingenua es, pero…es lo mejor — _Pensaba para si el chico mientras posaba sus ojos negros en sus manos, apreciando así como sus dedos se entrelazaban. — "Y será la única"

Al terminar su determinación, el azabache solo reforzó su agarre. Aquello fue suficiente para que la ojiblanca comprendiera, que la felicidad se extendiera por todo su ser.

"H-Hai" — Respondió luego de unos momentos. Con sus mejillas aún encendidas ella correspondía a su toque, pero claro que no era con la misma fuerza.

Este al sentirle solo tiro un poco de ella, para que así cayera sobre su pecho. Los pómulos de la peliazul ahora resplandecían con un rojo intenso, el cual se incrementaba al sentir el aliento del chico sobre su oído.

"Entonces la próxima vez procurare no contenerme" — Hinata lograba sentir sus palpitaciones, creía que en cualquier instante su corazón saldría pidiendo más aire. Sentimiento que crecía al percibir como este se distanciaba levemente, para posar su oscura mirada sobre la suya.

Iba a besarla, todo su ser le indicaba que así seria. ¿O talvez era lo que ella deseaba?. No le importaba realmente, ya que estaba perdida en sus ojos negros.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que la oscuridad no era mala, no si era al lado de él.

Sus labios se habían encontrado. Y la impresión estaba ahora situada en el chico, ya que era su novia quien se había empinado para besarle. Por primera vez era ella quien tomaba la iniciativa, y no podía sentirse…más complacido.

Al irse separando de él, Hinata solo mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, con la timidez impresa en su ser. Este solo pudo sonreír de medio lado al apreciarle, al ver lo apenada que ella se encontraba por su osado acto.

"¿Estas lista para ir a clases? — Ante su consulta la morena asintió luego de unos segundos. Aún no podía creer que se había atrevido a besarle, pero estaba orgullosa por ella misma, porque cada vez era más fuerte. Y todo eso era gracias a la persona que estaba junto a ella — Vamos entonces"

Así era como aún tomados de la mano, se dirigieron hacía la puerta de salida de la enfermería. Sasuke la abría para que salieran, pero ambos se detuvieron al encontrarse con aquella pelirroja de lentes, quien estaba acompañada por un chico de cabello blanco. Hinata les contemplo con temor, al posar su blanca mirada en la de aquel muchacho. Este sonrío divertido al verle tan contrariada.

Al posar sus ojos almendrados sobre el azabache, Karin bajo la mirada. No deseaba verles, quería alejarse de esa escena que le causaba tanto daño. Pero su intento se vio detenido al escuchar la voz de su acompañante.

"Pero si es la pequeña Hina-chan" — Al escucharle nombrar con tanta familiaridad ese sujeto a su novia, el Uchiha le miro con irritabilidad, para luego posar su oscuros ojos sobre la chica que estaba junto a el. Hinata solo se aferraba con fuerza a la chaqueta de su novio. Claramente para Sasuke ella estaba incomoda con la presencia de ese tipo, y no podía evitar preguntarse porqué.

Karin solo les observaba en silencio, viniendo a su mente lo que había hablado con su compañero hace días atrás.

"_Había decidido olvidarse de Sasuke. Después de ver la indiferencia con la que este le había tratado esa noche de la cita, su orgullo le había anunciado que era hora de dejar todo atrás. Para él nunca había significado nada._

_A su mente habían venido todos los recuerdos, en especial una tarde. Un día en que el Uchiha le había protegido de una banda de malandrines de otra escuela, y le había regalado una sonrisa al despedirse._

_Ella se había enamorado de aquella sonrisa, deseando que fuera solo para ella. _

_Pero al fin se había percatado de su error, que su fantasía estaba solamente sobre una falsa ilusión, ya que él ni siquiera parecía recordarle de ese evento._

""_Eres solo una molestia…No te quiero volver a ver""_

_Sus palabras soltadas con una frialdad que podía congelar hasta el mismo infierno, se lo había mostrado. Y aunque aquellas seguían doliéndole, ya que el sentimiento no iba a desaparecer de un día para el otro, iba a ser todo lo posible porque así fuera._

_Le olvidaría por su bien, porque era lo mejor para si misma._

_Era por eso mismo que se hallaba en espera de su compañero, del chico que había prometido ayudarle a separar a la Hyuuga de Sasuke, el mismo que al verle fue a su encuentro. Este venía transpirando, ya que acababa de terminar su práctica de kendo._

"_¿Qué te sucede Zanahoria? Te ves peor que de costumbre" — Le dijo el chico una vez que estuvo frente a ella. Siempre le había gustado molestarla, ver sus arranques de furia, cosa que esta vez no paso. Su rostro se volvió serio._

"_No estoy para tus tonterías, solo quiero que te olvides de lo que te pedí""_

"¿Quién eres tú?" — La voz del moreno provoco que aquella pelirroja saliera de sus memorias, que sus ojos almendrados apreciaran el disgusto que reflejaba el Uchiha, junto con la sonrisa divertida en su compañero.

""_No creas que lo hice por ti Karin. Mi intención siempre fue otra""_

Aquella mueca en el rostro de Suigetsu, era la misma que la del recuerdo que acababa de tener al verle. No había comprendido a que se refería, pero sabía que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. No por nada lo conocía desde hace tantos años. Pero también sabía que toda la arrogancia que estaba reflejando, solo lograría cabrear más al chico de ojos negros.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso Hina Hime no te ha hablado de mi?" — Aquello fue suficiente para el moreno, estaba mosqueado. Y por más que miraba a su novia en búsqueda de explicaciones, esta no encontraba nada mejor que bajar la mirada.

Sus ojos negros volvían a concentrarse en el chico que estaba frente suyo, esa sonrisa de este, ella le parecía tan familiar. ¿Es que lo conocía de alguna parte?. Estaba seguro que así era, pero no lograba recordar de donde. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, y es que deseaba quitarle esa mueca de su rostro.

Fue en ese momento que una voz ajena a ellos llamo su atención. Era la enfermera que regresaba, quien les decía que se fueran a sus respectivas clases, que hace unos minutos el timbre había dado inicio a estas.

Todos asintieron luego de sus palabras, a excepción del Uchiha, quien no dejaba de mirar al otro sujeto. Pero antes de irse, el chico de dientes afilados se acerco a la morena de ojos blancos, lo suficiente como para susurrarle que tenían una conversación pendiente, que él no había olvidado lo hablado.

Ante sus palabras ella levanto su mirada, y con la mayor fuerza posible, asintió.

…_Esto es algo que solo me corresponde a mí. No puedo permitir que dañe a esa persona _— Ese el único pensar de aquella chica al momento de afirmar sus palabras, mientras sostenía con fuerza aquella mano, la cual estaba decidida a no soltar. En su interior solo se encontraba el deseo de proteger, de demostrar que ella también había cambiado aunque sea un poco.

Entre tanto el azabache junto con la chica de cabellos rojos les observaban en silencio, cada uno sumido en su propio malestar.

_¿Qué planeas Suigetsu?, ¿Por qué quieres seguir con esto? — _Pensaba Karin al ver como este solo sonreía divertido ante la mirada de la otra chica, para luego voltearse y comenzar a alejarse. Sin tardar comenzó a seguirle, no sin antes ver de reojo a la peliazul. De cierta manera se había impresionado por la determinación que habían reflejado sus ojos,. Pero parte de ella sentía lastima, ya que esa chica no conocía a su amigo, lo cruel que podía ser al desear algo.

_Solo espero…poder hacerlo — _Pensaba para si aquella chica de mirada blanquecina, mientras observaba en silencio como ambos chicos desaparecían entre los pasillos. De pronto sintió como su mano quedaba libre. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la persona que estaba junto a ella. — "¿S-Sasuke-kun?"

Pero este solo le vio en silencio. En su rostro solo se lograba ver indiferencia.

Sin duda estaba molesto.

¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Cómo podía decirle que estaba bien, que confiara en ella?.

Los segundos pasaban, y todo se mantenía en silencio.

Con aparente desinterés, este volteo para comenzar a caminar. Estaba cansado de sus mutismos. Si ella no tenía la suficiente confianza, ¿podían llamarse una pareja?.

"Tengo entrenamiento. Búscame cuando te decidas a contarme la verdad"

Ella deseaba decirle, pedirle que se detuviera, que confiara en su persona; pero al final nada logro brotar de sus labios. Solo se limito a contemplar su espalda alejarse, a bajar la mirada una vez que este desapareció entre los pocos estudiantes que iban a sus respectivas practicas. Se acercaba el festival, una fecha en que todos estaban alegres, ¿Por qué para ellos debía ser diferente?

_¿Qué debo hacer…? — _Con tristeza ella comenzó su andar, ignorando la presencia de otra persona en aquel escenario.

Entre tanto un chico le observaba en silencio, sintiéndose impotente al ver el rostro lleno de amargura de la chica que quería.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 21:-**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

_Hi. _

_Primero que nada, deseo dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores. Aún no salgo de la impresión de llevar novecientos comentarios. Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo._

_Hay personas que me preguntaban mi estado por el terremoto. Siempre he dicho que mala hierba nunca muere, así que no se preocupen jejeje. Se rompieron algunas cositas pequeñas, nada de que preocuparse. Arigato por su preocupación._

_Ah. Yo también deseo mandarles muchas fuerzas a todos mis compatriotas que pasan por un mal momento. Animo, que hay que ponerse de pie. Demostremos que somos fuertes._

_**Ahora sobre la historia:**_

_Parece que se acabo la "luna de miel" para los chicos. Vuelven los problemas con la aparición de Suigetsu. _

_También he decidido al final que Karin muestre lo que se vio reflejado en el ultimo manga (Si recordaran, la escena que he puesto a sido muy similar a lo ocurrido allá). Ya que gracias a la ultima decisión de la pelirroja, yo me he vuelto fan de ella. _

_¡Vivan las mujeres con amor propio!_

_Karin ha mostrado que es fuerte y madura. Bien por ella._

_Ahora queda la interrogante de la verdadera intensión de Suigetsu, ¿alguien quiere dar su veredicto?, ¿Cuál creen que es la verdadera intensión del chico?, ¿Por qué lo hace?._

_También hemos visto que Sasuke e Hinata se siguen acercando, pero a la vez se distancian. Después de todo en una relación, lo primordial es la confianza._

_Algunos me pedían que apareciera Sakura y Naruto nuevamente, y aquí les he dado en el gusto. Siento no ponerlos tanto, pero mis historias de por si giran entorno al paring principal. Además que no todos los fans del SasuHina, son fans del NaruSaku. _

_No me pregunten por Neji, ya que como dije antes, este aparecerá casi al final. _

_Al final no logre meter muchas tocaditas, porque no pude encontrar la manera de hacerlo, sin perder la escencia que le he dado a los dos. Lo siento en verdad. Lo que escribí es lo máximo que logre hacer.  
_

_**PD:** Una personas trataron de darme su msn, pero en ninguno el mail ha quedado. Si desean pedirme ayuda alguna, mándenme un mensaje privado. Es que yo ayudo através de mi Fc SasuHina, ya que mi msn murió hace tiempo. Gomen. _

_No olviden dejar__ sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

**D**ark**A**my-chan.


	23. La Determinación de Hinata

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina). Leve NaruSaku

**Autora: **DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

_- Pensamientos_

- "Hablan"

- _"Recuerdos"_

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**_

**L**o**s P**ersonaje**s d**e** N**arut**o n**o** m**e** p**ertenece**n, s**o**n d**e**l M**aestr**o K**ishimot**o**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

≈**L**a Determinación de **H**inata≈

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Había sonado la campana del descanso antes de entrar al segundo periodo, y ella se encontraba camino a la enfermería. Por segunda vez en el día, volvería a ese lugar.

Hinata estaba decidida. No deseaba retractarse de su decisión. Era la primera vez en su vida que se hallaba con la fuerza necesaria, como para enfrentar sus propios problemas. No quería dar un pie atrás.

Sabía que Sasuke estaba en todo su derecho de enojarse, después de todo le estaba ocultando lo ocurrido con ese chico. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?.

Estaba segura que si le contaba lo ocurrido, lo más probable era que él fuera a encarar a ese sujeto, terminando en una pelea que posiblemente saldría herido. Ella no deseaba eso, mucho menos ahora que sabía lo que significaba para su persona.

Y aunque no importase, era su momento para demostrar que había crecido, que era capaz de proteger a quien quería.

_Ya una vez no fui… ─ _Sus pasos se detuvieron a unos metros del lugar al cual iba. A sus pensamientos llegaron los recuerdos de ese día, esa mañana en la cual su mundo se vino abajo. La muerte de su Padre y hermana, la oscuridad en la cual había caído. La impotencia de la cual había caído presa, al no haber podido hacer nada._ ─…Esta vez, será…diferente._

Con sus manos a la altura de su corazón, cerro sus ojos. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir un leve temblor.

Tenía miedo, pavor de no poder lograrlo.

"Hinata-san, ¿se encuentra bien? ─ Su blanca mirada fue buscando la luz al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose así con unos ojos negros, que le veían con un eje de preocupación. Ella bajo su rostro, queriendo ocultar de alguna manera su sentir, ya que no deseaba darle más preocupaciones a nadie. ─ ¿Ocurrió algo con Sasuke-kun, no me equivoco?"

Al oírle ella volvía su vista hacía él. ¿ Era tan fácil de leer?.

No podía sentirse peor.

Deseaba decirle que no se preocupara, que no era nada de importancia, pero nada lograba que saliera de sus labios.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, el chico volvió sus perlas negras hacía al frente. Estaba viendo sin ver realmente, ya que a su memoria venían como flashes los momentos ocurridos esa mañana, en que le había visto con la misma expresión que portaba ahora.

En ese instante no se acercó, porque no deseaba entrometerse, porque quería olvidarse de ella. Pero ahora, al verla nuevamente así de frágil, le fue imposible evitarlo. Sus pies le guiaron instantáneamente, y de sus labios brotaron las palabras antes de que pudiese negarse.

Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

"Le vi esta mañana, temprano ─ El cuerpo de aquella peli azul se tensó al oírle. Y sin poder evitar preguntarse por qué siempre terminaba dañando a los que quería, solo se limitó a asentir ─ Lo siento, en parte fue mi culpa"

Aquellos ojos blancos se posaron en el chico que estaba junto a ella. Trataba de comprender sus palabras. ¿Cómo podía culparse de algo que era responsabilidad propia?. La única culpable era su persona, por su debilidad.

"N-No diga eso, Sai-kun siempre ha sido muy b-bueno" ─ Aún con aquella angustia plasmada en todo su ser, ella intentaba sonar como este se lo merecía. Con la más absoluta sinceridad, con el cariño que le había tomado. Pero aun queriendo expresar aquello, su mirada seguía mostrando el dolor de su interior. Su pena.

Este le observaba de reojo, logrando captar así todo lo que deseaba mostrarle, pero que, quedaba perdido en la clara angustia que estaba presa en su frágil ser. Pero eso no evitaba sentir lo que Hinata deseaba reflejar, y era feliz de saber que había llegado a formar parte de su vida.

Con eso se conformaba.

"Yo fui quien le dijo a esa chica..." _─ ¿Esa chica?_ Se consultó la ojiblanca, esperando que este terminara de hablar. Sai había detenido sus palabras, recordando así un momento del pasado, el instante en que el cual Sasuke e Hinata eran protagonistas.

"_Había escuchado de la boca de otros miembros del club de artes. Sasuke Uchiha se estaba enfrentando a un chico, que parecía ser un nuevo alumno de su salón de clases. Aquello le había intrigado. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue rumbo al lugar donde el azabache solía entrenar con el resto de su equipo._

_Pero sus pasos se vieron detenidos al verle, al notar la frágil presencia de aquella peli azul que tantas veces había plasmado en sus obras. De pronto, y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en sus labios._

_Su rumbo había cambiado completamente._

_Sin perder tiempo comenzó a seguirle, esperando así poder captar algo, alguna escena, donde nuevamente pudiera mostrar aquella bondad que lograba sentir de ella. _

_Pero sus pasos se cortaron al verla frente a ese chico. Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba tomando agua, en una de las tantas llaves que se encontraban en la intemperie. Pero sus perlas negras se centraron en la muchacha. _

_La veía pronunciar unas palabras con cierta angustia. Algo no estaba bien, estaba seguro que había pasado algo entre ellos, y eso la estaba haciendo sufrir._

_De pronto un dolor comenzaba a inundar su pecho._

_¿A qué se debía?. No lo sabía. Pero aquello se vio incrementado al notar como Sasuke le hablaba sin emoción alguna, gritándole al no obtener respuesta a su interrogante. _

_Ella a los ojos del pintor, era un pequeño ratoncillo. Un diminuto roedor que era observado por detenimiento por su más temible rival. El halcón._

_¿Qué debía hacer?. Era una pregunta que no podía evitar hacerse. ¿Acaso debía intervenir?. Y si ese era el caso, ¿Por qué exactamente lo haría?. _

_Pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas, al notar como el último sobreviviente de los Uchiha la acorralaba contra una de las paredes del establecimiento. Sus ojos negros fueron testigos de un beso. El cual en un principio se vio forzado, pero luego se tornaba diferente._

_Ella le correspondía._

_El sentimiento en su interior volvía a hacerse presente, y esta vez con más intensidad. Debía irse de ahí, eso era lo único que podía pensar. Se sentía como un intruso en ese cuadro, uno que deseo jamás presenciar._

_Aún confuso por esas emociones nunca antes experimentadas, volteo para irse. Sus pasos eran lentos y pausados, ya que en sus pensares aún estaban ellos dos, compartiendo algo más allá que una simple caricia. _

"… _¿Qué es esto…?" ─ Dijo en un susurro mientras detenía su andar. Cerrando sus ojos, volvía a recordarles. Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios_

"_Oye tú, ¿Sabes dónde está Sasuke Uchiha?. ─ Al escuchar que le hablaban, poso su atención y vista en la persona que estaba en frente, encontrándose así con una chica de cabello rojizo. No supo porque, ni tampoco lo pensó. Solo le señalo en la dirección donde ambos chicos se hallaban. ─ ¿Tú eres…?. Bueno, no importa."_

_Y sin perder más tiempo, ella volvía a retomar su caminar"_

"Y-Ya veo… ─ Soltó en un susurro aquella ojiblanca, mientras volvía a bajar su rostro. A su mente venía el recuerdo de ese momento, el instante en que Sasuke le había robado su primer beso. Ella había pensado que solo el chico que estaba a su lado, era quien los había visto. Pero ahora comprendía lo ocurrido después, ese día en aquel viaje de estudios. ─ E-Está bien S-Sai-kun ─ Con una mirada que mostraba completa sinceridad, ella le observo después de pronunciar esas palabras ─ N-No ha sido su culpa"

Sabía que Hinata decía aquello de todo corazón, pero no podía evitar de igual forma sentirse levemente responsable. Solo quería que ella fuera feliz, poder volver a apreciar esa luz que desprendía cuando le pintaba. Y por sobre todas las cosas, verle sonreír nuevamente. Aunque esos gestos no fueran para su persona, él deseaba verlos, percibir su alegría.

"Déjeme ayudarle. ─ Al oírle, esta le observo en silencio. En su rostro volvía a posarse el pesar que le agobiaba. Al notar todo esto, el chico solo sonrió comprensivamente. ─ Si la única manera de aliviar un poco su pena es esta, con gusto me gustaría ser su apoyo"

Todo el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar suavemente ante sus palabras, sentía como todo el peso que estaba acumulándose en sus blancas perlas, ya no podrían ser contenidas por más tiempo.

Fue imposible ya evitarlo, mucho menos cuando este colocaba la mano en su hombro. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por si solas, sin poder impedirlo.

Se había prometido ser más fuerte, no solo por Sasuke, sino que por ella misma, para poder caminar juntos en un futuro. Sin que nadie pudiese causarles ya más sufrimientos.

Pero una vez más se hallaba soltando su desconsuelo, su debilidad. Esa era su personalidad, la cual no iba a poder cambiar.

Sin poder hacer más que escuchar sus sollozos, el pintor solo le abrazo con fuerza. Esa era su manera de demostrarle que no estaba sola, que aunque ella no le quisiera como él, él estaba ahí aunque sea para apoyarle.

Todo esto era observado por unos ojos color negro. Se había enterado por sus compañeros, que Hinata había salido lastimada más que de costumbre. Y aunque aún estaba molesto, había decidido dejar un poco su orgullo de lado, solo para ir a ver si estaba bien.

¿Pero qué había ocurrido?. Lo primero que su mirada capto, fue a su novia llorando en los brazos de otro chico. Su rostro cayó abatido por lo que su interior estaba experimentando. Cerrando sus ojos, las palabras de ella volvían a tomar sus pensares, como tantas veces lo habían hecho ese día.

"_"…-Y-Yo……confió en S-Sasuke-kun""_

…_Confías tanto en mí, que no eres capaz de contarme lo que te pasa. _─ Al subir su mirada, nuevamente sus ojos se encontraban con la figura de ellos. Sus puños se tensaron sin siquiera notarlo. ─_ Pero si a ese sujeto. ¿No, Hinata?_

"_"…P-Porque Sasuke-kun…es la persona que va conmigo de la mano""_

_Si eres buena mintiendo después de todo._─ Con aquellas palabras soltadas en sus pensares, este volteo para irse. Y sin poder evitar meditar que nunca debió haber dejado un poco su orgullo de lado, ya que tal vez así, no hubiera presenciado aquello; siguió su camino a ningún lugar en especial. Solo dejaría que sus pies le guiaran.

----

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que contenía aquella presión?. No recordaba realmente, pero ya no le importaba, porque gracias a ese chico que conoció atreves de sus pinturas, se sentía más aliviada.

Mientras iba a paso lento al lugar donde el grupo de Sasuke se hallaba entrenando, iba pensando en el momento que había compartido con su amigo, el apoyo que le había brindado.

""_¿Hinata-san fue capaz de confesar sus sentimientos?" ─ Aquella simple pregunta fue capaz de detener su llanto, de colorear sus mejillas. Pero no había sido capaz de arrebatar el dolor que había soltado de su interior, este se hallaba muy presente. _

_Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. _

_Pero aquella peli azul no pudo decir nada. En silencio solo bajaba la mirada, sumida en los recuerdos del día anterior, en sus propias palabras pensadas._

"_Sasuke-kun es quien teme, ¿no es así?"_

_No lo había conseguido, ya que sus ojos pudieron captar aquello que el moreno no deseaba mostrar. El miedo hacía su sentir, a que tal vez lo que sintiera por ella era más que simple gusto._

_Hinata sabía que era por su pasado, por el dolor por el cual atravesó después de la muerte de los suyos. Él no era como ella, no lo había tomado de la misma forma._

_Sus soledades habían sido completamente diferentes._

_En silencio Sai interpretaba el mutismo de aquella ojiblanca. Para él todo estaba muy claro, ella no había sido capaz de expresar su sentir. _

_Y aunque no comprendía mucho el porqué, estaba seguro que la razón tras eso, debía ser de peso. _

"_¿Me contara que fue lo que ocurrió con esa mujer?" ─ En sigilo este espero por su respuesta. No le importaba si serian minutos u horas, ya que contaba con el tiempo si era para ella."_

Y así fue como termino por confesarle todo lo sucedido con Karin, con ese sujeto de dientes afilados. Recibiendo así la comprensión en completo mutismo del chico, provocando que aquel peso que cargaba, ahora se alivianara de cierta manera.

Le estaba tan agradecida.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al llegar al sitio en cuestión, al gimnasio donde el grupo del Uchiha entrenaba para las competencias venideras. Le busco con la mirada llena de ansia, solo para toparse con el vacío, ese que solo causaba con su ausencia. El dolor en su pecho volvía a asomarse, provocándole un mal presentimiento.

""_¿Por qué no le ha contado a Sasuke-kun?. ¿No cree que él tiene derecho a saber?"_ "

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al recordar nuevamente las palabras de su amigo, las cuales le había soltado hace minutos atrás.

No había sido capaz de responder a sus interrogantes, después de todo esa era su propia pelea.

""_Debe saber que Hinata-san no está sola ─ Al oírle aquellas palabras, su blanca mirada se centró en las perlas negras del chico. Este sonreía al notar su atención. ─ Me tiene a mí y a Sasuke-kun para ayudarle. No debe cargar con todo el sufrimiento""_

Lo sabía. Pero no deseaba causarle más problemas a los que quería. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía con las fuerzas para protegerles. No deseaba depender de nadie, ya que por fin había encontrado su propio valor.

""… _¿P-Porque el dolor…e-esta tan ligado a la f-felicidad?" _

"…_balance, en este mundo todo depende de ello…Así como ser fuerte o débil, la luz y oscuridad, vida y muerte. No puede existir una sin la otra""_

El recuerdo de las palabras de su novio venía a sus pensares. Sonrió con nostalgia, ya que por fin las entendía del todo.

"…S-Seré fuerte en mi d-debilidad" ─ Soltó en un susurro para sí. En su mirada lograba verse su determinación. En sus ojos se visualizaba la imagen de aquellos que eran importantes para su persona.

"¿Hinata-chan? ─ La voz de una persona le hizo salir de sus memorias. Era uno de los chicos que componían el equipo de soccer, en el Sasuke lideraba como capitán. ─ ¿Buscas a Sasuke?"

Al oírle su consulta, esta asintió levemente. Este sonrió, para luego responderle que lo había visto ir donde guardaban los balones. Que ese solía ser "su lugar de descanso".

Los pómulos de ella se encendieron levemente al escucharle, ya que había recordado. Ese era el sitio en el cual se habían conocido, donde habían pasado la noche juntos.

"G-Gracias" ─ Dijo suavemente mientras agachaba levemente su cabeza, para luego partir a donde le había dicho.

Estaba determinada, como nunca antes lo había estado.

No tardó mucho en llegar, después de todo el lugar estaba en ese mismo gimnasio.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al visualizarle. Este se hallaba tendido sobre una colchoneta, usando sus manos como almohada para su cabeza.

Estaba decidida a pedirle que confiara en ella, que por favor no le exigiera que le contase sobre ese chico, pero de nuevo se había quedado sin palabras. Por más que intentaba que estas brotaran de sus labios, solo conseguía que el aire se escapara por estos.

¿Cómo podía empezar?, ¿Él lo tomaría bien?.

Preguntas que no podía evitar consultarse, temiendo por las posibles respuestas.

"¿Qué haces aquí?. ─ La voz fría del chico le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos blancos se toparon con la rígida espalda de este. Estaba molesto, y tenía todo el derecho. ─ Si vienes a contarme la verdad, habla. Si no es así… ─ Al notar el tono neutro con el que Sasuke le hablaba, no pudo evitar que el miedo se posesionara de su persona, provocando que la amargura llenara sus blancas perlas. Sentimiento que se vio acrecentado al ver que este volteaba a mirarle ─ lárgate."

Sus ojos negros reflejan su irritabilidad, causando que Hinata no pudiese sostener por más tiempo la mirada, dirigiéndola al suelo, tratando de buscar las palabras necesarias para comenzar.

"Déjame solo" ─ Él lo había logrado captar por sus movimientos. Ella no venía a contarle nada. Confiaba más en ese otro sujeto, que en su persona.

No podía tenerla en frente. Estaba demasiado molesto, cansado de que le ocultasen cosas. Después de todo le había contado sobre su pasado, cosa que nunca había hecho con nadie, y ahora…¿Ella se atrevía a pagarle de ese modo?.

Sus puños se tensaban de solo pensarlo.

Se sentía traicionado de cierta manera. Ante sus ojos, estaba siendo pasado a llevar, y nada menos que por una mujer.

Pero no sería ya más así. Aún contaba con su orgullo, era lo único que verdaderamente era de él.

Sin decir ya nada más, nuevamente le dio la espalda. Y con su vista puesta en el cielo que lograba verse a través de la ventana, se dispuso a ignorarle.

Al sentirle moverse, Hinata levanto su mirada, solo para toparse de nuevo con la indiferente espalda del chico que quería. Sus ojos comenzaban a reflejar sus deseos de llorar, más hizo todo lo posible por contenerlas. Ella había prometido demostrar que había logrado crecer un poco, reflejar la fuerza que recibió gracias a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

No quería dar un paso atrás.

Fue así como colocando sus manos a la altura de su corazón, las palabras que deseaba transmitir, comenzaron a salir desde lo más profundo de su ser.

"C-Cuando perdí a todos esa noche, c-creí que todo estaba perdido… ─ Al escucharle este solo mantuvo su postura. Estaba dispuesto a no tomarla en cuenta. Pero no contaba con que la morena, también estuviera decidida a mostrar su sentir. ─ T-Toda mi vida había sido p-protegida. Y d-de un momento a otro, nadie ya estaba ahí para mi…"

Sus ojos blancos su sumergieron en los recuerdos del pasado.

El deseo de morir junto a los suyos, la partida de su primo en un intento de resguardar lo que sería su futuro, el abandono de sus supuestos amigos al perderlo todo.

Su vida había pasado del blanco al negro en un parpadeo.

""_Eres Débil. No posees la fuerza que un Hyuuga debe tener""_

A su mente vinieron las palabras de su progenitor, llenando de amargura su corazón. Cuánta razón tenía en esos momentos.

Lo sabía, siempre supo que no podía ser como su padre, primo o hermana. Aunque muchas veces se esmero por intentar cambiar un poco, para que su padre la reconociera como hija, nunca lo logro.

"N-No pude demostrarle, no logre protegerles…" ─ Al oírle tales vocablos, el cuerpo del moreno se tenso, viniendo a su mente su propia oscuridad. Eran sus mismas palabras, las que había dicho hundido en un mar de furia el día siguiente de aquel incidente. La muerte de los suyos.

Pero no se movió de su posición, ni tampoco de sus labios broto frase alguna. La rabia aún seguía ahí, y no podía dar su brazo a torcer.

""_Realmente eres mi hijo, Sasuke""_

Solo se limito a bajar la mirada, a apretar con fuerza sus puños al recordar las palabras de su padre.

¿Cuánto tiempo entreno con esmero para lograr mejorar en el fútbol?. ¿Cuántas noches en vela practicando hasta caer exhausto?.

…_¿Por qué…?¿Porque siempre me hace recordar esos momentos…?. _

Con sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, este se maldecía internamente, porque en el fondo deseaba dejar todo de lado. Pero no podía, su orgullo era demasiado grande como para permitírselo.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?" ─ Su voz había sonado más sombría que de costumbre, puesto que aún mantenía en sus pensamientos los recuerdos antes suscitados.

Al escucharle de esa manera, esta pudo darse una idea de lo que había causado en él. No sabía a qué se debía esa oscuridad específicamente, pero de igual manera estaba segura del dolor que aquello le causaba. Eran iguales en ese sentido.

"¿S-Sasuke-kun lo deseo también, verdad?. ─ El cuerpo del Uchiha volvía a tensarse por completo ante esa consulta. ¿Cómo podía saberlo?, ¿Qué tan claro era su corazón para ella? ─ S-Sabes, hay una p-persona que cree fervientemente en el d-destino…"

"¿Destino?" ─ Le repitió este al notar como ella detenía su hablar. Sus ojos negros estaban puestos en la frágil figura que tenía en frente. Podía verle apretar sus manos, tal vez en un intento desesperado por coger las fuerzas necesarias.

Luego de unos momentos de completo sigilo entre ambos. Instantes en que solo el suave viento que se colaba por aquella ventana, en la cual minutos antes aquel moreno había estado mirando, era lo único que se podía sentir. Hasta que aquella peli azul rompía la quietud al asentir con cierta amargura.

Sus ojos blancos ahora eran posados en unos totalmente opuestos. En ellos lograban verse el sentimiento que había crecido al conocerle. Sus emociones, la felicidad que había llegado a su corazón.

"Y-Yo ahora también d-deseo creer en él. Y n-no quiero… ─ Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Hinata comenzaba a recordar, todas las cosas que había pasado junto a la persona que estaba con ella en ese lugar. El mismo sitio donde se habían conocido. ─ perder esto."

Estaba completamente mudo. La fuerza que ella reflejaba en sus palabras, le habían dejado sin poder soltar ninguna de su parte. Nunca le había visto así, jamás nunca había sido capaz de apreciar esa fuerza en su novia.

_P-Por eso.._. "Por eso… ¡Protegeré lo que una vez no pude proteger!" ─ Sus perlas blancas mostraban su determinación, aquella que había logrado fortalecer al conocer, al estar con la persona que ahora quería.

Los segundos transcurrían, y el Uchiha aún no salía de la impresión. Una parte de él de cierta forma se sentía orgullo de ver, de notar lo mucho que esta había crecido.

Una sonrisa curva se posesiono en los labios del azabache. Expresión que provoco que en las mejillas de la chica se posara un rosa pálido.

"C-Confía en mí, onegai" ─ Aquella oración fue lo último que se escucho, antes de que Hinata se diera la media vuelta, yéndose del sitio. Dejando a un chico perdido en todo lo que le había dicho, recordando una y otra vez la mirada rebosante de determinación, que esta le había dirigido.

----

Se sentía bien, como si un peso le hubiese sido quitado de encima. Una sonrisa comenzaba a adornar sus labios, al sentir como una suave brisa golpeaba su rostro. Era diferente, todo su ser podía sentir la fuerza adquirida.

Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

_Aun no sé como ira a resultar todo, pero debo mantenerme firme… _─ Meditaba para sí mientras cerraba sus ojos, en un intento de mantenerse tranquila.

"Sabía que estarías aquí. ─ Aquella voz le hizo salir de sus pensares. Provocando que volteara levemente asombrada, captando con su mirada a la chica que había provocado todo lo que estaba pasando. Al no obtener palabra alguna, la muchacha de anteojos solo bajo su vista al suelo. ─ Muchas veces te vi subir con Sasuke a este lugar…"

Ante sus vocablos la Hyuuga solo le observo en silencio, recordando así cuando se habían topado esa mañana. Ella actuaba diferente, incluso su parada era otra.

"…A S-Sasuke-kun le gusta este lugar. ─ Al escucharle la otra chica levanto su mirada, topándose así con la expresión serena de la morena ─ D-Dice que le desconecta d-del bullicio"

No podía creer lo que veía. Aquella ojiblanca, aún cuando ella le causo tantos problemas, no parecía tener rencor contra su persona. Su mirada no mostraba odio alguno.

Solo podía describirla de dos maneras: Era muy tonta, o demasiado buena.

Karin solo pudo sonreír por bajo, mientras pensaba que quizás podían ser ambas.

"Suigetsu no es alguien fácil de enfrentar. Deberías decirle a Sasuke que debe ser precavido"

El silencio las envolvió por unos instantes. Momentos en que Hinata solo alzaba su vista al cielo. Su rostro lucía sereno.

"…E-Ellos no se enfrentaran. ─ Karin no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Es que acaso esta chica pensaba cargar con todo?. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir aquellos ojos blancos sobre su persona, estos reflejaban amargura ─ D-Desde que conocí a Sasuke-kun, s-solo le he causado problemas. ─ Eso era lo que en verdad pensaba, ya que siempre era una cosa u otra. Nunca han tenido descanso alguno, y todo era por ella. ─ N-No quiero ser una carga para él, n-ni para nadie"

Una sonrisa se posesiono del rostro de aquella pelirroja al escucharle. Ahora no tenía duda alguna.

"Hinata, ¿no es así? ─ La morena asintió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas ─ Desde hoy serás Hina tonta para mi, ¿queda claro?"

Se había quedo sin palabras ante aquello. No entendía muy bien lo que esa chica le estaba tratando de decir. Quizás si era algo tonta como ella decía, o tal vez algo lenta como muchas veces Sasuke le expresaba, cuando no entendía algún ejercicio de matemática, aunque este se lo estuviera explicando por tercera vez.

"¿E-Eh…?"

"Vamos Hina tonta, Suigetsu te espera. ─ Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta por parte de la otra chica, quien aún mantenía esa sonrisa en el rostro. La ojiblanca solo le observo voltearse para comenzar a acercarse a la puerta, pero sus pasos se vieron detenidos mientras giraba su cabeza para verle ─ Tu determinación, no la pierdas"

Al escucharle Hinata sonrió luego de asentir.

----

Podía estar corriendo, practicando cada uno de los eventos en los cuales había sido obligado a entrar, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de concentrarse en todo aquello. Aún seguía en sus pensamientos las palabras de su novia, la fuerza que había reflejado.

La velocidad de sus piernas comenzó a disminuir lentamente, hasta detenerse por completo en medio de gimnasio. Sus compañeros le observaron intrigados, pero ninguno se atrevió a preguntar nada, después de todo conocían el acido carácter de su compañero.

De la nada, apareció el chico que le había indicado a la morena donde este podía encontrarse. Animosamente le pregunto al moreno si _Hinata-chan _le había encontrado, ya que lo había estado buscando. Pero sus palabras se vieron detenidas al notar como su compañero fijaba su vista al frente. En sus ojos negros lograba divisarse odio.

Después de quedársele viendo como se alejaba sin decir frase alguna, cayó en cuenta de que lo había ignorado, como siempre lo hacía con todos.

"No entiendo como Hinata-chan puede estar con él…" ─ En ese momento palideció. ¿Y si se molesto porque le llamo de esa forma?. Entristecido bajo la mirada, ya que sabía que aquello se lo cobraría, en el entrenamiento de fútbol.

_¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo ese sujeto ahí?, ¿Acaso venía a irritarle con su sola presencia? _─ Cavilaba para síel azabache mientras dirigía sus pasos hacía la persona en cuestión. El pintor, que solo le observaba con una de sus clásicas sonrisas instalada en sus labios. No tardo mucho en llegar frente suyo, para preguntarle de la manera más fríamente posible, que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, que no estaba para sus estupideces. A lo que el otro moreno solo sonrió de nueva cuenta, mosqueándolo más.

Lo había decidido, no estaba para sus tonterías. Suficiente tenía con lo acontecido, y no estaba de ánimo para ver aquellos gestos tan irritantes de ese tipo. Se iba a ir, para intentar una vez más despejar su mente.

"Hinata-san…─ El solo hecho de escuchar ese nombre, le hizo detenerse. Más no volteo a verle. ─ Al parecer prefirió no contarle"

En completo sigilo en Uchiha contenía sus ganas de exigir respuestas, ya que su orgullo le impedía hacerlo. Le mataba el hecho de supiera más que su persona. ¡Dios! Si se supone que él era la pareja de Hinata.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, el muchacho que usaba a Hinata como musa, iba a proseguir con sus palabras.

"No te incumbe ─ Le corto Sasuke antes de que este siguiera. Su tono reflejaba lo molesto que se hallaba. Pero Sai no le tomo importancia, he iba a volver a retomar su hablar ─ ¡Que no te metas, maldita sea!"

Con furia le grito, y con aquel mismo sentir le agarro de la camisa del cuello. Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas hacía ellos intrigados. Pocas veces habían visto al Uchiha salirse de sus casillas, y de cierta manera temían por lo que pudiese hacer.

En ese instante la voz del pintor se hizo escuchar.

"¡M-Me gusta! ─ Ante su respuesta el azabache apretó con más fuerza. Ese tipo era un insolente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?, ¿es que estaba buscando una paliza?. Si era así, no se haría de rogar. Sus manos ardían por golpearle, desde hace mucho tiempo que era así. ─ Hinata-san me importa, tanto…como a ti"

Ante eso el moreno fue disminuyendo la presión, hasta hacerlo caer al suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué vas a saber tú de lo que yo siento?" ─ El rostro del pintor se torno serio. No lograba comprender que tan ciego podía ser este tipo, ¿Cómo no darse cuenta?.

"Tal vez deba pasarle a Sasuke-kun uno de mis libros" ─ respondía en azabache que aún yacía de rodillas, tratando de regularizar su respirar. El Uchiha solo le entrecerró sus ojos, reflejando así su molestia.

"Eres un entrometido" ─ Ya estaba cansado de todo eso. Jamás le había gustado hablar de sus sentires, y menos con personas extrañas. Iba a irse. Pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso para alejarse, nuevamente la voz del otro chico le hacía detenerse. ─ ¿Qué dijiste?"

"Pensé que tal vez Sasuke-kun, quiere ver que está haciendo Hinata-san. ─ Sabía que estaba rompiendo su promesa de no decir nada, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Él también se había hecho una promesa de todos modos, aquella de buscar la felicidad de ella, y eso pensaba hacer. ─ El porqué ella no le dijo nada"

Desconfiaba de ese tipo. ¿Por qué le iba a ayudar?, ¿Por qué, si a él en nada le beneficiaria?. No lograba comprender aquello, pero de igual manera iría.

Una sonrisa curva adorno el rostro blanco del Uchiha, a los segundos después que decía que le llevara al sitio.

----

Estaba nerviosa, incluso podía sentir el transpirar en sus manos. Pero aún así estaba decidida a no reflejarlo, a demostrar lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

Todo el trayecto hacía el salón de kendo había sido en completo sigilo. Hinata pensaba que tal vez la chica que estaba junto a ella, lo comprendía. No había palabra alguna, nada que pudiese evitar aquello, o su sentir.

Y le estaba agradecida.

"Ya hemos llegado ─ Escucho decir de su acompañante, mientras se detenía frente a una puerta doble. Karin le observo de reojo. Notaba como aquella ojiblanca apretaba sus manos. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, que seguro tenía miedo, pero aún así lograba divisar en su mirada aquella determinación. ─ ¿Estas segura que quieres enfrentar esto sola?"

"…T-Todo es por mí. Y-Yo debo acabar con esto" ─ Al escucharle, aquella pelirroja solo volvió su vista al frente, recordando así las palabras dichas por su amigo

""_No creas que lo hice por ti Karin. Mi intención siempre fue otra""_

"De acuerdo" ─ Y con esa afirmación escuchada, ambas accedieron al lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Chapter 23:-**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

_Hi. Tanto tiempo, ¿no?. Si, lo se..._

_Sin inspiración, y sin tiempo además...no es mucho lo que se puede hacer._

_Ahora estoy teniendo problemas con el word, creo que tendre que bajarme uno nuevo. _

_Es por eso mismo que tuve que dejar el capitulo hasta ahí. _

_Si logro bajarme un word pronto, editare el capitulo, agregandole la ultima parte que deseaba ponerle. Entre tanto, espero que hayan disfrutado hasta donde esta._

_Deseo dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores, agradecer a los que se dan la molestia de dejarme un comentario, y también a aquellos que no lo hacen. _

_No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me alegran el día y me animan a seguir escribiendo_

_Besos_

**D**ark**A**my-chan


	24. Los sentimientos de Hinata

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

- _pensamientos_  
- _"Flash Back"_  
- "Hablan"

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**Oo

"**L**os sentimientos de **H**inata"

_El Amor significa protección_

_**DarkAmy-chan**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahí se hallaba una vez más, como lo había estado haciendo desde aquel acontecimiento, en el salón de kendo. Sus blancas orbes se dirigieron a la espalda de la persona que caminaba a unos metros delante de ella, llenando su pecho de innumerables emociones.

¿Volvería todo a ser como antes?. ¿Acaso él le personaría el haber ocultado lo ocurrido?.

_¿Por qué no puede comprenderlo…? ─ _ El suave mecer de las hojas logro atraer su atención. El viento había sido el causante, de que una pequeña y diminuta hoja se desprendiera de uno de los tantos arboles que rodeaban el sendero, cayendo, para así rozar su mejilla. Sus pasos se vieron detenidos ante eso, posando así su mirada en aquella que había rozado por unos segundos en sus pómulos, ahora yaciendo en el suelo. Con delicadeza se agacho, tomándola así entre sus dedos.

Sus ojos se vieron empañados luego de unos segundos de estarla contemplando en silencio. Pensaba que quizás la vida era igual, que tan solo una suave brisa podía causar un cambio, quitando aquello que te da vida.

Tal como el viento le había arrebatado su existencia a aquella pequeña hoja, perfectamente lo pasado pudo haberle arrebatado esa vida, la felicidad que había conocido junto a Sasuke.

"_Tenía miedo, eso era algo imposible de negar. Pero no deseaba dar un paso atrás, no ahora que por fin se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias. _

"_Ya está por acabar la práctica. Suigetsu debe haberte notado también" ─ La voz de la chica que estaba a su derecha atrajo su atención por unos momentos. Asintió instantes después, mientras sus manos se empuñaban inconscientemente. _

_Necesitaba mantener su determinación. No solo por ella, sino también por quien quería._

_Karin le observo de reojo luego de sus palabras, logrando así captar aquellos signos que podían apreciarse a simple vista. Sabía que Suigetsu lograría darse cuenta del miedo que aquella chica despedía, no por nada era un experto en el tema de las peleas. Su vista volvió al frente, solo para darse cuenta que la práctica había concluido, y que el chico en cuestión venía hacía ellas._

"_Estas temblando, él se dará cuenta si sigues así" ─ Le susurro sin despegar su vista del frente. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. _

_Hinata lo sabía, tenía claro que no podía mostrarse así, que ese chico inmediatamente notaria el claro descontrol de su cuerpo, pero aunque deseaba pararlo con todas sus fuerzas, este seguía ahí._

"_"C-Confía en mí, onegai"_

"_Como sea""_

_Aún recordaba las últimas palabras compartidas con Sasuke. Deseaba agarrarse a ellas, en que él había depositado su confianza en su persona. No podía fallarle, no ahora que se encontraba a un paso de su futuro, de su destino. Su fuerza. _

_Colocando sus manos juntas a la altura de su corazón, recordando por todo lo que había pasado, logro detener aquellos espasmos. Sus blancas perlas nuevamente reflejaban esa fuerza interna._

_No saldré huyendo, ya que esta es mi pelea. ─ Meditaba para sí, con sus ojos blancos puestos en el chico de dientes afilados."_

"Se que mi deseo ya no es cambiar, porque tenía a quien me aceptaba tal como soy. Demo…¿puedo ser un poco egoísta?. ─ Sus ojos blancos se posaron con anhelo sobre aquella pequeña hoja, que se encontraba entre sus dedos. Una imperceptible sonrisa comenzó a adornar sus labios. ─ Quisiera cambiar este destino. ¿Puedo hacerlo…?"

…

Se había detenido al sentirle, al notar como Hinata había interrumpido sus pasos. Y volteándose levemente a verla, observaba como esta se agachaba para tomar algo entre sus manos. Podía ver como su mirada se tornaba triste, pero no lograba comprender el porqué.

El suave mecer de las hojas le volvió a la realidad, trayendo consigo los recuerdos. Las memorias de lo ocurrido días atrás, volvían a asaltar sus pensamientos, como siempre desde entonces.

"_Dos pares de ojos negros observaban todo desde una ventana levemente abierta, pudiendo captar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de aquel salón, el cual ahora solo se halla habitado por tres personas._

_Hacía unos segundos que ambos habían llegado a ese lugar en silencio, esperando así lograr captar lo que habían ido a ver desde un comienzo._

"_Por un momento creí que Hinata-san saldría corriendo de ahí… ─ La suave voz del pintor rompió el mutismo que se había creado desde que habían partido del gimnasio. Este después de aquellas palabras, poso su mirada en la persona que estaba de pie apoyado en la pared. Estaba seguro que Hinata había logrado controlarse por él, por el chico que estaba aparentando indiferencia, pero que se mantenía pendiente de lo que ocurría. No podía negar que sentía algo de envidia, puesto que deseaba haber sido él quien le brindase aquello, pero por otra parte se sentía feliz de que ella había logrado un cambio. Ahora era más fuerte que antes. ─ Se ha vuelto más fuerte, gracias a Sasuke-kun"_

_Al escucharle eso, el otro moreno poso sus ojos negros sin emoción en su persona, pero nada salió de sus labios._

_Sasuke sabía eso, se había percatado durante su plática, en el lugar en el cual se habían conocido. La mirada de ella se había hecho más fuerte, más determinada. Fue por eso mismo que se había quedado sin palabras para objetarle. Estaba impresionado._

"_Es increíble como la pequeña conejita a sacado fuerzas ─ El burlesco tono del chico que se hallaba dentro del gimnasio atrajo la atención nuevamente de los otros dos que observaban desde las sombras, ocultos. Sasuke podía notar esa sonrisa llena de diversión de ese sujeto, resultándole familiar. Estaba seguro que la había visto antes, pero no recordaba donde. ─ ¿O es que no tiene quien la defienda?"_

"_Eso debió doler, ¿no Sasuke-kun?" ─ El susurro del artista se escucho en el silencio que rodeaba a las afueras de ese lugar. Pero el otro ignoro su comentario. El exterior del Uchiha no mostraba la furia que se hallaba en su interior. Sus deseos de partirle la cara a ese sujeto._

"_S-Sasuke-kun…esto no tiene nada que ver con él ─ La voz de aquella peli azul se escuchaba suave como siempre. Incluso su vista bajo con pesar hacía el piso de madera en el cual se encontraban, reflejando así su sentimiento de angustia. ─ Y-Yo…"_

_Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas al sentir como alguien le tomaba con cierta brusquedad su mentón, obligándole a mirar a los ojos a la persona que estaba frente a ella. _

_Karin veía con preocupación la mirada de asombro de la chica que estaba a su lado. Deseaba hacer algo, pero no sabía cómo._

_Afuera ambos chicos contenían cada uno sus deseos de intervenir. Apretando sus puños con fuerza, carcomían sus ganas por partir el rostro de quien osaba tocar así a la chica que querían._

"_Te equivocas muñeca, porque todo tiene que ver con él"_

_Hinata abrió sorpresivamente sus blancos ojos al escucharle, mientras en sus pensamientos seguía resaltando una y otra vez las palabras recién captadas. Provocándole emociones que no hubiera querido experimentar una vez más._

_La tristeza volvía a adornar sus facciones. Su rostro caía abatido por tales sentimientos, ya que nuevamente había hecho algo que quería evitar en primer lugar._

_Aquella pelirroja le observo en silencio. Sabía el porqué se hallaba así, después de todo se lo había dicho antes de llegar a ese lugar_

"_"…E-Ellos no se enfrentaran. N-No quiero ser una carga para él, n-ni para nadie""_

_Sabía cómo debía sentirse, ya que nuevamente iba verse arrastrando a Sasuke a un problema, cuando quería todo lo contrario. Estaba segura que con anterioridad le hubiese agradado verla así de destrozada, pero todo había cambiado ante sus ojos. Ya que aunque ella nunca quiso aceptarlo, de cierta forma se hallo admirando esa fuerza que aquella frágil chica despedía por momentos._

"_¡Ya déjala idiota! ─ Aquel grito atrajo la atención de todos, incluyendo ambos espectadores que observaban en silencio como Karin se ponía frente a Hinata, y enfrentaba a su compañero. Él le observaba con extrañeza. ─ Si querías ir tras Sasuke-kun, pudiste hacerlo de frente, ¿Por qué usarla a ella?"_

_¿…K-Karin-san…? ─ Asombraba aún aquella peli azul, escuchaba en silencio las palabras de la chica que estaba ahora estaba protegiéndole. Pero eso se vio interrumpido al visualizar la sonrisa burlesca en los labios del chico._

"_Porque era más divertido así. Además, ¿No fuiste tú la que me pediste que hiciera algo en primer lugar?"_

_Al escuchar los vocablos recién expresados por el muchacho de cabellera blanca, Sasuke Uchiha comprendió todo. Y aunque no lograba aún recordar de donde le parecía familiar ese tipo, Hinata se encontraba en dificultades por el mismo. _

"_Ella no deseaba causarle más problemas a Sasuke-kun. ─ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las palabras del pintor, quien aún mantenía sus ojos negros fijos en las tres personas que se encontraban dentro del dojo. ─ Quería proteger a quien ama ─ La sorpresa se instalo en las perlas negras del azabache al oírle tal confesión. Ella jamás le había dicho tales sentimientos. ─ demostrar que se había vuelto más fuerte gracias a ti"_

"_"C-Cuando perdí a todos esa noche, c-creí que todo estaba perdido…T-Toda mi vida había sido p-protegida. Y d-de un momento a otro, nadie ya estaba ahí para mi…""_

_Bajando su rostro, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Lo dicho por Hinata hace unas horas, volvía a tomar posesión de sus pensares. _

"_"N-No pude demostrarle, no logre protegerles…""_

_Todo estaba calzando, todas esas palabras eran unidas como las piezas de un rompecabezas, las cuales estaban siendo acopladas sin problemas, por quien menos se espero. Su rival._

"_¡Protegeré lo que una vez no pude proteger!""_

"_Quería proteger a quien ama"_

…_Es una Dobe ─ Su mirada se centro una vez más en la frágil figura de su novia. Lograba captar todas esas emociones que seguro la envolvían. Pero a pesar de que pudiese notar el miedo en las reacciones de su cuerpo, aún lograba captar ese cambio en sus ojos blancos._

"_¿Va a intervenir? ─ Le consulto con interés el chico que aún se mantenía agachado, para no ser visto. Sus ojos negros se posaron en el Uchiha, al visualizar como este se enderezaba en silencio. __¿Necesita ayuda?"_

_Pero nuevamente no recibió respuesta alguna. Solo pudo observar como el otro morocho comenzaba a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos, rumbo a la entrada a tal lugar._

"_Tan orgulloso como siempre" ─ Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios después de decir aquello en un susurro. Estaba seguro que había hecho lo correcto, que aunque Hinata no le perdonase el haberle dicho, estaba tranquilo consigo mismo. Todo era por ella, por lo que había aprendido de su corazón._

""_Tsk. No seas molesta zanahoria, esto dejo de incumbirte" ─ Esa voz irritaba volvía a hacer que Sai prestara atención a lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro."_

Su atención volvía a centrarse al frente, logrando notar como la persona que quería, se había detenido a unos metros de su persona. Parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, como tantas veces cuando estaban juntos.

Le gustaba verle así, porque le encantaba imaginarse las cosas que podrían estar pasando por su mente, ya que se veía tan tranquilo, tan inalcanzable.

"_Suigetsu ya harto, se dispuso a sacar de su camino a su compañera, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no moverse de aquel lugar frente a Hinata. Mientras esta otra decía su nombre preocupada, repitiéndole que se moviera, que no tenía porque hacer eso por ella; que estaría bien. Pero aquella pelirroja seguía tratando de mantenerse firme, porque en verdad deseaba remediar su error, sus niñerías. _

"_Fue mi culpa. Si no hubiera sido por mí, este idiota no hubiera tenido razón de ir tras de ti" ─ Su almendrada mirada mostraba su arrepentimiento, sus deseos por cambiar, por demostrar también la fuerza de sus palabras. _

_Al notar aquello, los ojos blancos de Hinata comenzaron a reflejar sus enormes ganas de llorar. Había sentido lo que Karin estaba expresando, tanto que su corazón no lo había podido resistir más. No podía quedarse así, siendo protegida una vez más. _

_Por eso ahora, con su mirada inundada por aquellas gotas blancas, sujeto con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de aquel chico, haciendo un intento porque soltara a la muchacha de anteojos. Impactada su compañera de instituto le observo, y molesta le dijo que no fuera tonta, que ella era la meta de su amigo, no su persona. Pero Hinata negó innumerables veces ante sus palabras, diciendo que no podía dejarla ahí sola._

_Cansado de todo eso, el chico de cabellera blanca empujo a su amiga a un lado. _

_Preocupada la ojiblanca susurro su nombre, para luego morder con todas sus fuerzas el brazo que sujetaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. _

_Al sentir los dientes sobre su piel, el muchacho grito con furia. Esa estúpida niña se había atrevido a morderle. Estaba irritado. _

_Para Hinata lo demás ocurrió en cámara lenta. En aquella velocidad escuchaba los gritos preocupados de la pelirroja que yacía en el suelo. Sus ojos blancos veían con temor el puño que venía hacía su rostro. Solo cerro sus perlas blancas por instinto, esperando tal brutal golpe. _

_Todo se mantuvo en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor. Temiendo que quizás hubiera perdido la conciencia, ni siquiera se atrevía a intentar abrirse a la luz. _

"_S-Sasuke-kun…" _

_Al escuchar ese nombre de los labios de Karin, instintivamente Hinata abrió sus ojos, encontrándose así con una espalda conocida._

"_Eres una Dobe, ¿lo sabías? ─ Aún con sus perlas blancas cristalizadas por las gotas saladas que caían sin cesar, ella asintió dándole la razón. Este volteo levemente para verle, con una sonrisa curva instalada en sus labios. ─ ¿Estas bien?"_

_Karin bajo su mirada al escucharle tal consulta. Recordando el momento en el cual le había salvado, él ni siquiera se había dignado en consultarle su estado, solo le había sonreído y dicho un "Bueno…Adiós". _

_Pero el Sasuke que se hallaba en estos momentos frente a su persona, era levemente diferente al que ella se había topado. Él había venido solo para proteger a esa chica._

…_Él la ama. Se ha enamorado por primera vez, y no quiere aceptarlo. _

"_G-Gomen S-Sasuke-kun, yo…" __─ Angustiada aquella morena, trataba de ocultar su engaño bajando la mirada. Se sentía mal por haberle mentido, porque la tuviesen que proteger una vez más._

_El azabache solo volvió si vista al frente, diciéndole que ahora no era tiempo para eso, que tenía otros asuntos que atender, pero que seguía enfadado con ella._

_Hinata lo comprendía. Estaba en todo su derecho el sentirse así, puesto que a nadie le gusta que le mientan, más durante tanto tiempo. _

"_¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?" ─ Sorprendida la peli azul levanto su mirada hacia su novio. No comprendía a que se refería, de que palabras hablaba. _

"_"N-No pude demostrarle, no logre protegerles…"_

_"¿S-Sasuke-kun lo deseo también, verdad?""_

_Al recordar sus propios vocablos, algo comenzó a inundar su pecho. Deseaba llorar una vez más, pero esta vez era por alegría. Él la consideraba alguien importante, quizás no a la altura de su familia, pero lo suficiente como para desear protegerle como ella. _

_Una suave sonrisa se posesionaba de los labios de aquella Hyuuga._

_Para el único sobreviviente de los Uchiha era el momento de poner a alguien en su lugar. Demostrarle que si deseaba su atención, pues que ahora la tenía en un cien por ciento, y que le haría desear el no tenerla nunca más. _

_Suigetsu solo podía sonreír complacido ante aquellos ojos negros que le veían con completo odio. Desde hace mucho tiempo había deseaba probar fuerzas contra alguien fuerte, pero nunca había hallado el pretexto perfecto para hacerlo. Hasta ahora._

"_Ya recordé esa sonrisa. ─ La voz fría del azabache rompía el silencio que se había creado después de sus palabras con Hinata. Y apreciando aquella sonrisa sádica que portaba el capitán de kendo, en sus facciones se instalo una con las mismas características ─ Estuviste desde hace mucho tiempo planeando esto. ─ en las memorias del ojinegro se poso el instante anterior en que su novia, antes de que ella rompiera con él, dándole una flor. Esa sonrisa que ahora apreciaba, se la había topado al salir del vestidor. ─ Ahora que tienes mi atención, te hare desearla no tenerla nunca más"_

_Esta enfadado. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo. ─ Asombrada la pelirroja le observaba con expectación. Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo inconscientemente al apreciar sus deseos, su oscuridad. Ella siempre lo veía tan interesado en nada, siempre apartado de todo y todos, casi impenetrable. Pero ahora, el chico que lograba visualizar en estos momentos, solo irradiaba furia. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en la figura de su compañero, el cual parecía disfrutar aquel reaccionar del azabache. ─ Suigetsu, ¿es esto lo que deseabas?_

"_Perfecto. Lo que deseo, es una buena pelea" ─ Hinata veía con preocupación a donde estaba llevando todo. Ella no deseaba que pelearan. Jamás le había gustado que las personas se hicieran daño unas a otras, y menos a quienes ella quería. No, eso no estaba bien. Pero ahora que veía como ese chico se ponía en posición de pelea, sentía que debía decir algo, detener tal actuar._

_Con todas sus fuerzas aquella morena luchaba por sacar las palabras de sus labios, asiendo un enorme esfuerzo al notar como su novio también se preparaba para pelear._

_Tanto Sasuke como el chico de cabello blanco se observaban en silencio, esperando el primer movimiento. Así fue como ambos se disponían a tiempo para golpear al contrario. Pero fue la voz quebrada de Hinata la que provoco que el azabache se detuviera, que le acertaran un golpe en pleno rostro._

"_N-No pelees por favor. Y-Ya estás aquí, sabes toda la verdad. N-No lo hagas…onegai"_

_Tanto Karin como su compañero veían en silencio como Sasuke mantenía su rostro bajo. Como aquella ojiblanca mantenía su vista igual, empapando la madera del suelo con sus lágrimas_

"_N-No caigas en su j-juego. N-No lastimes a otros por mi…Sasuke-kun"_

_Una sonrisa curva se instalo en los labios del Uchiha, para luego voltearse a mirarle. Un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por su labio inferior, pero parecía no afectarle._

_¿Se detuvo?. Esa furia que lo invadía, ¿desapareció con solo escucharla? ─ Aquella muchacha de anteojos aún no salía de la impresión. ¿Acaso todo el plan de su amigo se estaba yendo por el caño?. Una suave sonrisa se dejo ver en su rostro al pensarlo, ya que se lo tenía merecido. Ambos._

_Furioso el otro chico comenzó a reclamar. Y con esa rabia en su interior se iba a lanzar en contra de quien había detenido su meta. Pero su camino se vio detenido por un puño que fue a dar de lleno a una de sus mejillas, tirándolo al piso a unos cuantos metros de donde hallaban los demás. _

"_Es todo lo que tendrás de mi ─ La voz neutra del azabache se escucho, mientras limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su boca con la misma mano con cual le había golpeado, para luego llevarla a uno de sus bolsillos. ─ Vamos, tienes que entrenar aún, eres un desastre en deportes"_

_Aún con aquellas gotas marcadas en sus pómulos, Hinata asintió con una sonrisa._

"_A-Arigato, Sasuke-kun" ─ Le susurro siguiéndolo en el camino hacía los campos de entrenamientos de su grupo. Se sentía contenta de que todo acabara por fin, de que ambos pudieran cumplir con sus anhelos. _

"_No te equivoques. Aún no te he perdonado"" _

Otra vez se hallaba sonriendo. No podía evitarlo, ya que todo había resultado bien.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosa pálido al recordar, al pensar que ella era importante para él. Se lo había insinuado, ¿no fue así?.

Con aquella vergüenza impresa en sus movimientos, levanto su vista hacía él. Notaba como Sasuke salía de sus pensares, posando su vista en ella. Le fue imposible mantenerle por mucho la mirada, estaba tan avergonzada.

Al visualizarla de esa manera, una sonrisa curva se posesionaba de las facciones del azabache.

""_Quería proteger a quien ama""_

No había podido quitarse de la mente las palabras de aquel pintor. Desde que las escucho, estas vagaban en sus pensares constantemente. Le hacían sentirse extraño, como nunca antes.

Pero le causaba extrañeza el hecho de que Hinata no le confesara sus sentimientos. No lograba comprender el porqué de su silencio para con estos.

_Debo admitir que se ha vuelto más fuerte. Hasta se ha puesto a seguirme todos estos días después de clases _─ Pensaba para sí, sin quitarle aún la vista de encima. ─ "¿Estas imitándome?"

Con su cara envuelta en rojos intensos, la ojiblanca le vio con sorpresa. Ella sabía a qué se refería, ya que estaba en lo cierto. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que él hizo una vez, siguiéndolo en silencio. Aunque claro que había diferencias, ya que cuando este lo noto, pues terminaba yéndola a dejar igual que siempre.

"S-Sasuke-kun, yo…" ─ Apretando con fuerza el bolso que sus manos, Hinata trataba de formular una disculpa, de controlar su nerviosismo al sentir esos ojos negros puestos en su persona.

"He visto tu desempeño en las pruebas. ─ Le interrumpió. Ella le observo con angustia, por no poder terminar su frase ─ Tal como pensaba. Un desastre para los deportes"

Claro que lo era, ella lo sabía perfectamente. No por nada tenía curitas en sus rodillas, y una que otra en su rostro. Pero eso no le importaba, porque de ante mano sabía que sería así, que terminaría destrozada tras cada evento.

Estaba segura que las únicas que disfrutaban eso, eran las chicas que estaban tras Sasuke. Después de todo eran ellas quienes la habían apuntado a cada uno de esos juegos.

"S-Sasuke-kun es diferente, e-eres muy bueno…en ellos" ─ Aquella sonrisa engreída volvía a posarse en los labios del Uchiha. Para él esas actividades eran juego de niños, una pérdida de tiempo.

"Mañana es el ultimo día. ¿Qué preparo tu salón para cerrar? ─ Con sus ojos negros pudo captar como ella parecía hundirse cada vez más en el bolso que abrazaba con fuerza en su pecho. No comprendía tal vergüenza, ¿Qué tanto planearon hacer, para provocarle eso?.Tenía un mal presentimiento, y no le gustaba para nada sentirse de esa manera ─ ¿Qué te toca hacer esta vez, Hinata?"

Con su cara pegada al objeto entre sus brazos, la ojiblanca pronunciaba de corrido lo que tenían planeado en su salón. Estaba tan avergonzada, pero esas chicas no le permitieron negarse.

Sasuke lo único que logro captar fue algo de un salón de té. Estaba seguro que no era para tener tanta vergüenza. Aunque Hinata fuera demasiado tímida, ¿Qué tanto iba a manifestarse esa parte de ella, solo por servir aquello?. Algo faltaba, y eso era lo que le provocaba tal sentimiento. La cosa era, ¿Qué?

"Si te da tanta vergüenza, ¿Por qué no te negaste?" ─ Con sus mejillas aún encendidas la morena le decía que lo intento, pero que esas chicas no le dejaron decir palabra alguna. Que era por las pinturas de Sai.

No comprendía que tenía que ver ese sujeto, y mucho menos el hecho de que debía ser ella y nadie más. ¿Acaso esas molestas mujeres le dijeron eso solo para fastidiarla?. Era muy posible.

"No me dirás, ¿cierto?. ─ Ella negó con rapidez, con el rojo esparcido hasta sus orejas ─ Supongo que me tocara averiguarlo, mañana"

La sorpresa llegaba a los ojos blancos de la chica. Estos captaban la sonrisa curva en el pálido rostro del azabache, logrando ponerle más nerviosa.

"¿I-Iras…?" ─ Aún con ese desconcierto, notaba como el moreno volteaba susurrando que esa respuesta ya estaba contestada. Un pequeño gritito ahogado brotaba de los labios de Hinata ante sus palabras. Ahora sí que no deseaba que llegara el día de mañana, porque moriría literalmente de la vergüenza y nervios. De pronto el silencio volvía a sumergirla de un momento a otro. Con su vista posada en la espalda del chico, algo en su interior se estremeció. ─_…¿Qué es esto…?"_

Al apreciar la espalda del azabache alejándose lentamente, algo asalto su mente. Ese sueño, la llegada de su único familiar vivo, y…el adiós de la persona que estaba a unos metros de su persona. El miedo le invadió, provocando que sus piernas le guiaran rápidamente hacía aquel, para abrazarlo por la espalda; como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El asombro llegaba al rostro del Uchiha al percibir unos brazos rodeándole, al sentir como su espalda era mojada por aquellos sollozos que escuchada de la chica que le sostenía con fuerza. Le escuchaba pronunciar que le perdonara, que había cometido un error, pero que en el fondo no se arrepentía, porque su anhelo era protegerle. Sasuke solo bajo la mirada al oírle, recordando nuevamente las palabras del pintor, los sentimientos de ella para con él.

"C-Comprendí la diferencia e-entre querer y amar. ─ Aún con lo dificultoso que era hablar entre lagrimas, ella deseaba decirle. Ya no importaba si él se enojaba una vez más, porque lucharía por su felicidad. Tal como lo había estado haciendo. ─ G-Gracias a S-Sasuke-kun, he logrado crecer, a quererme un poco más.─ El azabache permanecía en completo sigilo, sumido aún en las palabras que estaba escuchando. ─ S-Se que aún no conoce del todo sus s-sentimientos, demo…yo sí."

Con aquellos vocablos soltados ya más serena, Hinata le soltó con suavidad, situándose ahora frente a su persona. Sus ojos blancos se encontraron con unos completamente opuestos

"¿P-Puedo amarlo?" ─ Con su corazón colgando de un hilo, espero en silencio por una respuesta. Fuese cual fue esta, se sentía feliz consigo misma, ya que estaba dando lo mejor de sí. Todo eso era gracias a quien le veía con mutismo.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia…entre querer y amar?" ─ Al escucharle ella sonrió con ternura. Conocía al chico que estaba frente suyo, tanto como para no esperar una escena romántica como en las historias que solía leer. Pero la vida no era un cuento de hadas, y mucho menos ellos eran los perfectos protagonistas. Sus vidas habían sido crudas, pero gracias al destino ahora las compartían.

No se hallaban solos.

"S-Sasuke-kun se dará cuenta, algo en su interior se lo anunciara"

Una sonrisa de ángel demonio se posesionaba de las facciones del ojinegro luego de unos segundos en completo sigilo, solo perdido en la luz que ella emanaba.

"Si que eres cursi, Hina llorona. ─ Tras decir esas palabras, este se acerco hasta quedar sus rostros a milímetros de distancia. El Uchiha podía apreciar el asombro que portaba la chica al escucharle, al verle acercarse de esa manera ─ Me parece que has leído muchas novelas otra vez, ¿o me equivoco?"

El rosa pálido volvía a posesionarse de los pómulos de la ojiblanca al oírle. Imposibilitándole mantenerle por más tiempo la mirada por su vergüenza, desvió sus ojos hacía un punto indefinido hacía un lado. Estaba en lo correcto, había estado leyendo nuevamente un libro, y uno el cual ella le había contado. Pero eso no tenía nada que ver con esto, porque sus palabras habían salido de su corazón.

"D-Debo recibirlos, atender a quien lo pida. ─ Sasuke escuchaba sus palabras, no comprendía a que se refería, pero esperaba que las terminara. Le intrigaba que otra cosa cursi podía salir de ella, ya que de cierta manera le causaba gracia. Al notar su atención, la Hyuuga se armo de valor para enfrentar su mirada. Con sus manos apretadas, se impulsaba a continuar ─ T-Tendré que hacer c-cosplay, y me da…mucha vergüenza"

"¿Te refieres a mañana? ─ Esta asintió tímidamente ante su consulta. Aquello al morocho le dio mala espina, no le gustaba para nada como sonaba. ─ ¿Qué tendrás que usar? ─ Como respuesta recibía una mirada esquiva y un rojo intenso. De esos labios color de rosa se oyó un susurro: _U-Un traje de sirvienta c-color negro y blanco. _Ante tales palabras, los ojos del chico se entrecerraron molesto. ─ ¿Solo tú?" ─ Pregunto con un tono neutro, el mejor que pudo.

"…D-Dijeron que fue por las pinturas d-de Sai-kun. ─ Los puños del azabache se apretaron con fuerza al imaginarse la cara sonriente del pintor. Todo era por su cumpla ─ Q-Que si lo hacía…ganaríamos la recaudación de dinero, p-para el próximo viaje de curso"

"Vamos ─ Decía con su aparente tranquilidad el azabache, mientras volvía a retomar su caminar. La morena volteo extrañada por el cambio de este ─ Te iré a dejar a tu casa, y me mostraras ese traje. ─ avergonzada ella abrió sus ojos, ya que no se esperaba eso ─ Supongo que no te importara ponértelo antes"

La chica podía sentir como un frío le recorría la espalda. Sus mejillas ardieron intensamente ante tales palabras, y eso se acrecentaba al ver esa sonrisa curva en los labios de su novio.

Tal vez ese era el presentimiento de antes, y ahora se arrepentía de haberle contado. Esa batalla la estaba ganando su timidez, y no veía como salir huyendo.

"…D-De acuerdo"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.**Fin Chapter 24:-**

_o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o__**O**__o_

_**Notas de Dark:** Este capitulo va dedicado a__** Ren-Tohsaka**__ por su lindo saludo de cumpleaños. Muchisimas gracias. _

…

_Al Fin todo se ha aclarado para los chicos, ¿no es así?. Me pregunto, ya que ahora regresa Neji en el siguiente capítulo (Si amigos, por fin el chico hace acto de aparición), ¿que consecuencias traerá su llegada?. ¿Es que los sueños de Hinata se harán realidad?. Creo que tocara esperar el capitulo veinticinco para averiguarlo._

_Lo bueno es que se ha visto el crecimiento tanto de Hinata, como de Sasuke. Es por eso que me gustan los amores lentos, reflejar la influencia que puede ejercer el otro en el contrario. Eso es lo que yo creo de esta pareja, que ambos crecerían juntos, que lograrían mejorar apoyándose mutuamente._

_Definitivamente amo a este par. Sobre cualquier otra pareja, para mí es la mejor. _

_Me pregunto eso sí, ¿Hinata lograra mostrarle su traje puesto a Sasuke, o caerá desmayada en el intento?. ¿Ustedes que creen?_

_**lizitablackswan**__: Claro que puedes hacerlo. Dándome crédito por la historia por supuesto. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es bueno saber que no eres fan del anime, y aún así te animaste a leerlo. Y lo mejor de todo, es que te haya gustado. Gracias_

_**Poxy y Crhismas-Machine** : ¿Te habían dicho lo dulce que eres?. Muchas gracias por tu hermoso review._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Está de más decir que es lento todo, porque me gusta recalcar los sentimientos. Además que ya se acerca el final, y con mayor razón estos serán recalcados._

_También deseo agradecer a quienes me guardan en favoritos (sea a la historia, o a mí como autora), aunque me gustaría más leer sus comentarios, saber sus opiniones sobre lo que escribo. _

_Gracias nuevamente, y nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo_

_Besos_

**D**arkAmy-chan


	25. Siempre Juntos

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

- _pensamientos_  
- _"Flash Back"_  
- "Hablan"

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**Oo

"**S**iempre **j**untos"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aun cuando estaba desde hace ya varios minutos en aquella azotea, no podía quitarse ese nerviosismo.

Por más que trataba de que aquellos colores en sus pómulos se fueran con la brisa, aún podía percibirlas en su rostro, negándose a abandonarla como tantas veces.

"…¿P-Porque a mi…? ─ Soltó en un susurro cansado. Sus manos se aferraban con clara incomodidad al pequeño delantal que cubría su traje de color negro. Por más que lo veía, sentía que no lograría cumplir con lo que se le habían asignado. ─ E-Es muy corta para mi gusto…"

"¿No lo arreglaste? ─ El tono frío de otra persona le hizo salir de sus pensares. Al notar los oscuros ojos de su novio sobre ella, sus mejillas se encendieron casi al rojo vivo. Aquello provoco que una sonrisa curva se posesionara en los labios del azabache, ya que él sabía perfectamente a que se debía. ─ ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Aún te da vergüenza lo que paso?"

Al oírle Hinata poso su vista en el suelo. Cualquier lugar le parecía más propicio en esos momentos, ya que no lograba controlar el palpitar de su corazón. Sentimiento que se vio acrecentado al sentir como Sasuke se acercaba, quedando a centímetros de su persona.

"Yo te lo había dicho, ¿no es así?" ─ Sus vocablos habían sonado demasiado sensuales al gusto de aquella ojiblanca. Haciéndole recordarlas, las palabras que este deseaba

"_la próxima vez procurare no contenerme"_

Los segundos pasaban lentamente, mientras ellos se mantenían en completo sigilo. Este divertido por el común reaccionar de su novia, y ella sumida en su vergüenza, en los recuerdos del día anterior. Solo la observo asentir con timidez, mordiéndose nerviosa el labio inferior.

"D-Demo, n-nosotros…" ─ No pudo terminar su hablar. Su forma de ser le impidió continuar la oración. Solo se limito a seguir con la mirada baja, apretando cada vez más fuerte aquella prenda que tenia puesta. Su reacción solo lograba que el chico sonriera divertido, viniendo a su mente las escenas vividas con anterioridad.

""_Te iré a dejar a tu casa, y me mostraras ese traje. Supongo que no te importara ponértelo antes"_

_Esas fueron las palabras que habían logrado que la frágil chica de cabello azulino, comenzara a temblar como una hoja. En todo el trayecto que faltaba para su hogar, por mucho que intento maquinar algo para salir de ese destino que pensaba le preparaba, nada lograba ocurrírsele. Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios, tratando quizás de que la persona que estaba caminando junto a ella, desistiera de su petición, pensando que tal vez creyera que ella estaba cansada. Pero de solo verle avanzar sin inmutarle nada de su alrededor, supo que estaba perdida._

_Ya no había marcha atrás. Los dados habían sido lanzados, y a su pudor le tocaba la peor parte. Estaba nerviosa, su estomago se lo indicaba. _

"_Hinata, ¿dejaste tu mente en el camino?. Despierta." ─ Sasuke le observo asentir luego de unos momentos, para después comenzar a buscar en su bolso las llaves de su departamento. Ya habían llegado. _

_Después de una lucha de aquella ojiblanca por acertarle al cerrojo, ambos accedieron al hogar de esta misma. El ambiente se tornaba más tenso de lo que se había percibido durante el camino._

"_¿Lo tienes en tu habitación? ─ Aún mordiendo su labio inferior con insistencia, Hinata asintió luego de unos segundos. Instantes en que el azabache solo le estudiaba en silencio. Ella estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero eso solo le divertía más ─ ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Quieres que te ayude a colocártelo?"_

_Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el rostro de la chica se tornara rojo intenso, mientras negaba de manera frenética. _

"_E-Etto, yo…─ Por más que trataba de contener su tartamudeo, le era muy dificultoso. Ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar su mirada, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella oscura mirada que estaba sobre ella. ─ E-Espérame aquí, v-vendré enseguida" _

_Tras esas palabras, Hinata continuó su caminata rumbo a su alcoba. Sasuke le veía entretenido, ya que pensaba que cualquiera creería que iba al matadero. Verla así de avergonzada era algo que jamás dejaría de disfrutar, ya que le hacía salir una parte de su persona que jamás había visto, y le gustaba. _

_Ella era sumamente divertida ante sus ojos. _

_Así fue como le observo desaparecer en una de las habitaciones, quedándose solo en aquella sala de estar. Sin esperar mucho tiempo, sus pasos comenzaron a guiarle rumbo al living. Le tocaría aburrirse esperando, pero sentía que valdría la pena._

_Minutos después comenzó a mirar cansado el reloj de su muñeca. No podía creer que tanto estaría haciendo Hinata, como para tardar de esa manera. Pero después cayó en cuenta de la timidez de la chica, de lo dificultoso que debía estar siendo todo. Incluso podía apostar que ella estaría parada lista en el marco de la puerta, cohibida por sus atuendos. _

"_Tsk. Si me quedo esperando, me hare viejo. ─ Sonrió con malicia ante sus recientes pensares. Estaba decidido. ─ Me pregunto, ¿Qué cara podría si voy a buscarle?"_

_Con aquello en su mente se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar donde la ojiblanca había entrado._

_Al llegar tomo el plomo de la puerta, comenzando a girarla sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Estaba esperando verla perdida en sus pensares, dudando si salir o no. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al visualizar la blanca espalda de la chica al descubierto. Ella luchaba por alcanzar el cierre del vestido, pero le era imposible subirlo, ya que parecía estar atorado. _

_Hinata suspiraba cansada por cuarta vez consecutiva. Llevaba mucho tiempo luchando por poder subirlo, pero no lograba que avanzara una milésima. Era verdad que tenía vergüenza porque le vieran así, pero tampoco deseaba dejar esperando a su novio quizás hasta que horas. Incluso por unos momentos pensó en salir de esa manera, después de todo no iba a voltear exhibiéndose, pero luego desecho la idea al creer que seguro este si se lo pediría._

"_¿Q-Que debo hacer…? ─ Susurraba cabizbaja mientras llevaba sus manos a la altura de su corazón. Se sentía cansada. Pero sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al sentir como alguien cumplía con lo que ella había estado intentando hacer. ─ ¿S-Sasuke-kun?"_

_Cuando iba a voltear para ponerse de frente a la persona, esta le agarro por la cintura, impidiéndole el movimiento. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido._

"_Es muy corto, no quiero que los demás te vean así. ─ El susurro de su voz había sonado muy intimo para el gusto de Hinata, demasiado cerca de su oído. Ahora sí que percibía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría buscando oxigeno, si hasta podía imaginándoselo saltar de su pecho. ─ Hinata, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije antes, en la enfermería?"_

""…_la próxima vez procurare no contenerme""_

_La cara de la chica era una caldera, ardía en llamas por su vergüenza. Había recordado lo que este le había dicho, y no sabía exactamente como responderle. Pero luego vinieron a sus memorias sus propios vocablos, lo mucho que confiaba en la persona que estaba junto a él. Sus sentimientos. _

_Una sonrisa cálida se poso en sus labios al instante que cerraba sus ojos. Ella había cambiado un poco gracias a Sasuke, debía ser más valiente, después de todo, deseaba compartir todo con él. _

"_Si me dejas, quiero…no contenerme más. ─ Pero la sorpresa fue para el Uchiha, al percibir como Hinata asentía suavemente, tanto así que la hizo voltear a verle. Ella mantenía su mirada baja, con ese color aún impreso en sus mejillas ─ ¿Estas segura que quieres hacerlo?. ─ Vio como ella nada acotaba, como seguía en la misma posición. ─ Después no creo poder contenerme. Aún así…"_

"_E-Es cierto que t-tengo miedo y v-vergüenza, demo… ─ Con una cálida sonrisa ella levantaba su rostro hacía el, para luego colocar sus manos sobre su rostro. Los ojos del azabache se abrieron levemente, quedándose sin aliento. Nada salía de su boca al apreciar la dulzura de la chica ─ y-ya lo había dicho. Yo…confió en Sasuke-kun"_

_Un latido del corazón, el bombeo fuerte de ese indispensable musculo fue lo que trajo al moreno de vuelta a la realidad, ya que se había perdido en alguna parte de esos brillantes ojos blanquecinos. Se sentía extraño, aunque tampoco era la primera vez que le ocurría eso junto a ella. No sabía lo que era, a que se debía exactamente, pero no le desagradaba como antes. Ese miedo que llegaba con aquella sensación, desaparecía al apreciar la sinceridad de la chica que estaba frente a él. _

_Pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, unos labios sellaron sus palabras. Su beso era temeroso, pero limpio. A Sasuke le agradaba, todo de ella. Y con misma suavidad en que se habían posado, fueron distanciándose lentamente, llegando a sus negras orbes las suaves facciones de la muchacha, junto con el rubor impreso en sus pómulos. _

_Una sonrisa curva adornaba ahora el rostro del ojinegro, mientras se acercaba hasta quedar sus labios rozando los de ella._

"_Ese cierre, no debí subirlo" ─ Aquel tono ronco provocaba que timidez de la chica aumentara, que no pudiese mantenerle la mirada por más tiempo. Una sonrisa de ángel demonio tomaba posesión de los labios del azabache al notar su nerviosismo. Era tan divertido para el ponerla de esa forma. _

_Sin esperar más tiempo invadió aquella boca temerosa. Tratando de contenerse, Sasuke metía su lengua en un intento de profundizar lo que habían comenzado. Sus ansias volvían a retomar cada milímetro de su ser, deseando mostrárselo a la persona que besaba intensamente. _

_Hinata no supo cuando ni como, pero nuevamente se encontraba apoyada contra una de las paredes, ahora de su habitación. Podía percibir los deseos del chico, más cuando este comenzaba a acariciar con los dedos sus piernas, para luego coger una y subirla a la altura de su cadera. _

_Todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella, todo ese calor que empezaba a experimentar, era solo por él. _

_Un pequeño gritillo de asombro escapo de los labios de aquella morena al sentir un bulto rozando su intimidad. Tal acto provoco que el último de los Uchiha cortara el beso, para sonreír divertido a milímetros de distancia de la boca de su novia. Sus alientos se mezclaban al tratar de controlar sus respiraciones._

"_¿Qué sucede?. ─ La escucho soltar otro suave quejido al acercarse nuevamente de la misma manera, asiéndole percibir su necesidad. ─ Es la primera vez que siento esto." ─ La sorpresa se instalo en las facciones de la chica ante tal declaración. ¿Es que esa también sería su primera vez?. Aquello le hacía sentir más confianza._

_Pero cuando por fin se había armado de valor para consultarle, los labios de este le callaban con otro beso desgarrador._

_Ella cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación, por la entrega por parte de ambos. Ya no se sentía tan nerviosa como en un comienzo, ya que las palabras de este le mostraron que ambos compartían eso también. _

_Su primera vez._

_Podía percibir como Sasuke se quitaba la chaqueta que tenía puesta, para luego lanzarla al suelo. Todo ello sin cortar la intensidad de sus labios, sin alejarse en lo más mínimo. Pero lo que más le causo vergüenza fue al notar como este le tomaba las manos, para guiarlas hasta el cuello de su camisa. Fue tanto, que la hizo detener el roce de sus lenguas._

"_Y-Yo…¿E-Está bien que…?" ─ Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas por el sonido del timbre, logrando atraer la atención de ambos. Sasuke lanzaba un bufido molesto ante tal interrupción, provocando que su novia sonriera divertida._

"_No abras. ─ La muchacha le observo con desconcierto, no podía creer que hablara enserio. Pero todo le indicaba que así era, y mucho más al notar la sonrisa curva en sus labios. ─ Creerán que no estás en casa"_

_Pero el asombro pasó al chico al verla negar con suavidad, al escucharle decir que no podía hacer eso, ya que podría ser importante. _

_Tsk. Más importante es el problema que tengo entre las piernas, ¿no te das cuenta? ─ Pensaba el pelinegro sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ella lucia decidida. Estaba seguro, no cambiaria de opinión. ─ "De acuerdo, pero yo abriré"_

"_¿E-Eh? E-Está bien"_

_Demonios, maldiciones, y todas las palabrotas habido y por haber, era lo que pasaba por la mente del último de los Uchiha mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta de entrada, seguido desde atrás por su tímida novia, quien aún mantenía sus mejillas encendidas por lo ocurrido con anterioridad. _

_Pero antes de que la mano del azabache tomara el plomo de la puerta, se volteo levemente a ver a quien estaba junto a él. Su rostro dibujo una sonrisa curva, provocando que la chica bajara la mirada apenada _

"_Quedara pendiente, no lo olvides" ─ Al terminar sus vocablos, solo pudo notar como la ojiblanca asentía luego de unos momentos de silencio. Aún podía percibir el latido violento de su corazón, y estaba segura que así lo percibiría al menos el resto del día. _

_Sin esperar más tiempo, este se volvió para abrirle a quien se atrevió a interrumpirle. Y estaba claro que si aquello no era importante, se vengaría de quien fuera. _

_Pero su sorpresa fue al ver a aquella pelirroja en la puerta de entrada._

"_Hina-tonta…¿eh?… ─ Pero los ojos de esta se posaron en la frágil figura de la chica que estaba detrás, en el traje que estaba usando. ─ Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué estabas obligándola a hacer?"_

_Tanto las mejillas de la peli azul, como las de su novio se tornaron rosa pálido. Pero cada uno la evitaba a su modo. Hinata bajaba su rostro una vez más, mientras que el ojinegro desviaba la mirada irritado, diciendo entre dientes que no era asunto de ella._

"_¿Qué más crees que podría estar haciéndole? ─ Una cuarta voz se escucho desde la espalda de aquella muchacha que acababa de llegar. Tanto la Sasuke como Hinata se encontraron con unos ojos de color purpura, la misma que habían tenido que enfrentar con anterioridad. ─ Tsk. Si hasta sus ropas lucen desordenadas"_

_En la mirada del Uchiha se reflejo su desagrado, la desconfianza que le tenía a ese tipo. No sabía que podía estar haciendo en ese lugar, pero sentía que había hecho bien en haber permanecido más tiempo con su novia._

"_Disculpa Hina-boba, el idiota vino a disculparse ─ Una cara llena de molestia se poso en las facciones del susodicho, mientras reclamaba que había sido obligado. ─ ¡Cállate dientes de tiburón!"_

"_¿A quién crees que le dices así? Zanahoria parlante." ─ Y entre insultos, miradas de desconfianza por parte del último de los Uchiha, una suave risa atrajo la atención de todos. Sus ojos se posaron en la ahora avergonzaba morena, quien aún sonreía._

"_U-Ustedes son muy…divertidos" _

_Sasuke solo le observaba levemente asombrado. ¿Es que los estaba perdonando, después de todo el daño que le hicieron?._

_Solo esta baka puede ser así de inocente. Demonios. ─ Pero los pensamientos del azabache se vieron cortados al apreciar como Karin lo empujaba para abrazar a Hinata, y apretarla agradeciéndole su buen corazón. Sasuke veía con irritación como su novia se sonrojaba al máximo._

_¿Qué demonios?, ¿Por qué se sonroja?. "Tsk. Será idiota" ─ Susurraba por bajo al instante que se cruzaba de brazos._

"_Oye. ¿Cómo es en la cama?" ─ Eso era el límite para él. No solo se sentía frustrado por no poder aliviar esa tensión entre sus piernas, el tener que soportar a otro par de idiotas como Naruto y Sakura, ¿si no que ahora se atrevía ese imbécil a hacerle una pregunta como esa?. Era suficiente. _

_Suigetsu solo poso sus manos sobre su nuca al sentir la mirada llena de odio que su compañero de instituto le brindaba. Bufo molesto._

"_Che. Seguro tú eres el aburrido en esta"_

"_Hinata ─ Iba a ignorarlo. Sasuke Uchiha era una persona con autocontrol, al menos más que su mejor amigo decía él. Pero cuando noto que su llamado no llegaba a su tímida chica – quien aún era apretada y jalada por los aires por aquella muchacha de anteojos-, sentía que su poca paciencia se iría por el caño. ─ Me largo"_

_Sus ojos negros se encontraron con la nerviosa mirada de su novia, quien era examinada cuidadosamente por la otra chica. Pero lo que paso después le hizo estallar de furia. Karin le había agarrado el busto mientras decía que no tenía idea que los tuviera tan grandes. _

_Hinata se había desmayado. Suigetsu había caído igualmente, pero con un hilito de sangre brotando por su nariz, mientras la pelirroja sonreía de manera libidinosa._

"_Karin ─ Una voz de ultratumba la trajo a la realidad, y un frío le recorrió de tomo a lomo al sentir una presencia oscura a su espalda. Pero trato de mantenerse fuerte, ya que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de joder a su antiguo amor ─ fuera. Tú y ese idiota pervertido, pueden largarse."_

"_¿Y dejarte a la inocente Hina-tonta desmayada, para que te aproveches?. ─ Con una sonrisa maligna se agacho a la altura de la ojiblanca, todo ante la molesta mirada del azabache. Nuevamente poso sus manos sobre los pechos de Hinata, con suavidad ─ Apuesto que Sasuke-kun, quisiera tocarlos"_

_El moreno volteo irritado. Y con expresión neutra salió por la puerta, cerrándola de golpe. La mujer de ojos almendrados estaba segura del porqué de su partida. Esa era su venganza. _

"_Que te vaya bien Sasuke-kun. No se te olvide tomar una ducha bien fría" ─ Susurro para sí, aún sin quitar la diversión de sus expresiones."_

"Dime una cosa Hinata. ¿Ellos no te hicieron nada malo?". ─ Con su semblante serio este le observo en completo sigilo, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero sus perlas negras se detuvieron en aquella suave sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios. No quiso preguntarle a que se debía, esperaría que ella misma se animara a decirle.

"E-Ellos no son malas personas… ─ Cerrando sus ojos la chica recordó los consejos que Karin le daba por el traje, y que si alguien se atrevía a hacerle lo que ella le hizo, que solo le diera una dura bofetada. Claro que su demostración fue contra su compañero, provocando una nueva discusión. ─ S-Sasuke-kun…¿los perdonara?"

Esa interrogante provoco que su novio desviara el rostro molesto. No se la esperaba, al igual que tampoco sabía que responder, puesto que él no era alguien que confiaba en los demás.

Sus puños se apretaron con intensidad al recordar todo lo que esos chicos habían hecho. No. El no era como Hinata, pero tampoco era un mentiroso.

"No lo creo. ─ Aquellos ojos blanquecinos que le veían con esperanza, se opacaron al oírle tales duras palabras. Su voz se había escuchado suave y dura, demostrando que había estado pasando por su mente todas esas situaciones vividas. El Uchiha poso de reojo su mirada en la chica que tenía en frente, la expresión que pudo apreciar en ella le provoco algo en su interior. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo, porque percibía que las palabras que estaban por salir de sus labios, no eran propias de su persona ─ Tal vez…con el tiempo"

Una suave voz susurrando su nombre, aquella misma mirada se volvía a iluminar, y todo por los vocablos que acababa de pronunciar. Media sonrisa se instalo en el chico al no comprenderla del todo, al notar su simpleza y bondad. Era tan diferente a él.

El silencio los envolvió. Solo el murmullo de los alumnos que terminaban los últimos detalles se escuchaban desde los jardines del instituto y sus alrededores. Los ojos negros del último de los Uchiha se posaron de nueva cuenta en las ropas de su novia.

Algo estaba diferente, estaba seguro de eso, y le incomodaba.

"Esta más corto. ─ Las mejillas de la morena se tiñeron rosa intenso ante lo recién escuchado. Bajo su rostro para ocultarlo de alguna manera, porque él estaba en lo cierto. Al no obtener respuesta, un solo pensamiento cruzo su mente, un rostro se dibujo en esta ─ Fue Karin, ¿no es así?"

Luego de uno momentos de mordidas de labio por parte de la ojiblanca, de los nervios, asintió con suavidad. Estaba avergonzada.

"E-Ella dijo, q-que así atraeríamos…más clientes"

_Es una…_─ Pensaba el azabache mientras sus cejas se ceñían en clara irritación. ─ "¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con eso?"

Hinata comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Siempre que estaba nerviosa, esa costumbre se presentaba. Era algo que había adquirido desde pequeña.

"B-Bueno, no sé en qué i-influiría, demo…quiero ayudar" ─ Un golpe mental se dio el Uchiha ante sus palabras. Ella era demasiado ingenua, muy inocente. Un suspiro cansado escapaba de sus labios al pensar que podría decirle la realidad, el porqué podrían llegar más clientes, pero no supo porque prefirió callar. Tal vez deseaba proteger esa inocencia, o quizás se estaba volviendo débil. La verdad es que ya no le importaba.

"Tsk. Creo que no tengo de otra" ─ Hinata le miro sin comprender, no entendía sus palabras.

"E-Etto. P-Pronto comenzara todo, ¿q-que le toco a S-Sasuke-kun? ─ El susodicho le observo en silencio por unos momentos. Su mirada era la de siempre, no mostraba nada en realidad. Hasta que la morena le vio sonreír de medio lado, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

…**.**

En un salón todo estaba completamente a oscuras, mientras dos chicos lograban verse a duras penas entre los adornos lúgubres que adornaban partes específicas del lugar. Una cabellera rubia envuelta entre vendas, junto con una color rosa que se encontraba completamente de blanco. Naruto y Sakura, compañeros del último de los Uchiha, estaban en su turno de dirigir lo planeado por su salón: La sala del terror.

"Esto es aburrido. Contábamos con que Sasuke-kun estuviera aquí, al menos atraería a sus fans" ─ Murmuraba aburrida la chica, ya que hace mucho rato que estaban sin clientes. Su compañero le sonrió.

"El teme dijo…"

""_Tsk. Ni lo sueñes Usuratoncachi. ─ Una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en la boca del azabache después de tales palabras. ─ Solo recuérdale a Sakura como quedo después de la caída que tuvo en el paseo a la nieve. Verás que les estarán repletos de clientes""_

Al recordar las palabras de este, Naruto solo miro sin comprender a su compañera, no entendía aún a que se había estado refiriendo exactamente, pero lo haría de todos modos.

"Sakura-chan ─ La nombrada volvió su vista al chico, esperando lo que tuviera que decirle. ─ ¿Recuerdas el viaje a la nieve?. Aún tengo la imagen de Sakura-chan con su carita enterrada entre el profesor de deportes. Y la verdad es que…"

De pronto las palabras del Uzumaki se vieron cortadas al sentir un aura oscura proveniente de la chica. Sus ojos verdes ahora eran de color blancos, y hasta parecía que la tela blanca que la catalogaba como "fantasma", se tornaba color negra como todo el lugar.

Naruto temió por su vida. El siempre tuvo miedo de los fantasmas, y ella en verdad parecía uno.

"Te llevare al infierno. ¡Shanaroo!"

Solo un grito lleno de pavor fue lo que se escucho en todo el establecimiento.

…**.**

Aquel aullido pidiendo misericordia llego también a los oídos de un moreno, que sonreía divertido con su resultado. Había pasado justo como pensaba.

_Para que no digan después que no les ayude_ ─ Sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la entrada de otro salón. En este había un cartel donde decía

"Salón de té: La dulce sonrisa"

Todo tipo de postres dulces

El más rico té, servido por la chica de las pinturas de nuestro pintor: Sai.

Sean bienvenidos.

Un bufido molesto se escapo de los labios del azabache. Y su irritabilidad se vio incrementada al ver acceder a dos chicos, que hablaban de lo increíblemente sexy que era esa chica, y que con esa inocencia que despedía, la hacía verse mucho más _apetecible._

Sin esperar más tiempo, abrió la puerta de acceso, siendo recibido por el acostumbrado grito de las chicas del salón, diciendo que ellas podrían atenderles. Pero él las ignoro completamente. Sus ojos buscaron a la persona que deseaba encontrar. Ella le servía un pastel a un chico que sonreía con cara de bobo, según él.

Al terminar de servirle Hinata volteo, encontrándose con unos ojos negros conocidos. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa, mientras sus labios le decían _"B-Bienvenido"_.

La incomodidad llegaba al chico al apreciar su sonrisa, la luz que ella emitía. Con tranquilidad metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se acerco a ella, ante las miradas fastidias de los demás.

"Quiero un té verde ─ Con su rostro lleno de felicidad la ojiblanca asintió. Pero en el momento en que había volteado para alejarse a dejar el pedido, unas palabras le hicieron detenerse. ─ Hinata. Te ves bien"

La sorpresa por esos vocablos fue tanta, que tardo en reaccionar. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mientras el calor volvía a inundar su rostro. Con aquella timidez propia de su persona, volteo levemente a verle, encontrándose así con la espalda del chico, que se dirigía a una de las mesas a esperar por su pedido.

Aunque su voz había sonado en un simple susurro, sus oídos lo habían escuchado muy claro. Sabía que seguro el no deseaba que nadie le escuchara, y por eso su tono se escucho de esa manera. Pero ella no necesitaba más, ya que era la primera vez que le hacía un cumplido.

Era otro recuerdo junto a la persona que amaba, otra memoria de muchas más que ya tenía y deseaba tener.

Todos aquellos movimientos estaban siendo observados por una persona que se hallaba sentada en un rincón. Sus lentes oscuros no dejaban ver la expresión de su mirada, más se notaba que era algo mayor. Sereno observo hasta perder tras una puerta a la chica que atendía el lugar, para centrarse en el chico que antes había estado hablando con ella.

Algunas compañeras de Hinata observaban al chico en cuestión. Hablaban soñadoras de lo guapo que se veía, que el cabello largo era poco usual, pero sin duda le sentaba de maravilla a él. Otras murmuraban que desde que había llegado, se habían dado cuenta que en ningún momento había dejado de seguir los movimientos de la novia del chico que todas añoraban, causando que todas reclamaran molestas, porque según ellas, la chica se llevaba todos los _buenos partidos._

Claro que lo peor de todo decían, que la muy tonta ni cuenta se daba.

Así fue como el resto de la mañana y tarde fueron transcurriendo. El salón de té era uno de los más concurridos, junto con el salón embrujado, en el cual se había escuchado el rumor que la fantasma de una chica se había hecho presente. Decían que si escuchabas con atención, el lamento de un chico se oía ante las palabras de muerte que soltaba la espíritu.

En ningún momento el Uchiha dejo su mesa. Y desde ese mismo sitio solo se dedicaba a observar amenazadoramente a quienes osaban mirar más de la cuenta, o hablar algo de la morena. El ambiente en esos instantes se volvía tenso, pero aquello parecía pasar desapercibido para la muchacha que sonreía feliz, porque estaba siendo de ayuda.

"No sé cual da más miedo. Si el salón embrujado, o las miradas del capitán del equipo de futbol" ─ Escucho el castaño de larga cabellera, de unos chicos veían con pavor los ojos negros del otro tipo que estaba sentado unas mesas más adelante.

"Cierto. Pero el ver a esa chica vale la pena" ─ Le respondía su amigo. Palabras que hicieron que en los labios del chico de anteojos oscuros, se formara una mueca mostrando su desagrado.

"D-Disculpe señor ─ La suave voz de la mesera le volvió a la realidad, fijando así toda su atención en su persona. Podía sentir un peso sobre su nuca, estaba seguro que una mirada estaba puesta sobre él. Y no estaba equivocado, pudo comprobarlo al posar sus ojos en el chico que antes había estado mirando a esos tipos que habían hablado sobre la mujer que le observaba con extrañeza. ─ ¿S-Se encuentra bien?".

El chico solo asintió ante su pregunta, aún sin despegar sus ojos del azabache.

"Tráeme otro té rojo." ─ Al escucharle su petición la frágil chica soltó una suave risilla, logrando así que este le mirada

"E-Etto, lo siento. E-Es que hizo recordar a a-alguien…importante para mi"

Media sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del castaño cuando esta comenzó a alejarse, diciendo que se lo traería enseguida.

…**.**

Estaba cansada. Por fin ya habían concluido las actividades, y la mayoría se encontraba disfrutando de la fogata que se hacía al finalizar todos los años.

Apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, observaba como Sakura retaba a Naruto por pisarla una vez más. No podía evitar sonreír con clara felicidad al ver al rubio sonrojado pidiéndole disculpas por encima vez.

"¿Estas segura que no quieres estar con todos?" ─ le consulto una voz que provenía desde la entrada del salón. Ella negó con suavidad.

"L-Lamento q-que tengas que ayudarme" ─ El chico se acerco lo suficiente para apreciar aquello que esta había estado mirando con embelesamiento. El no era una persona de multitudes, jamás había asistido a este tipo de eventos, ya que de por si en esas fechas faltaba inventando cualquier escusa. Pero esta vez todo había resultado diferente. Y no podía evitar pensar en todas las cosas que habían cambiado en su vivir por la persona que se hallaba a su lado, inclusive muchos aspectos de su personalidad estaban variando levemente.

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer"

El silencio los rodeo después de aquellas palabras. Ambos en medio de aquella oscuridad, solo iluminados por la luz de la luna menguante y estrellas. El ambiente se percibía en paz.

Nada mejor para quienes disfrutaban del silencio, más después de un día tan movido como ese. En especial para la chica, ya que después de estar atendiendo muchas mesas, habían asistido al lugar aquella pelirroja junto con su amigo, quienes solo se habían dedicado a sacarle celos al ojinegro. Desde ese instante Hinata no pudo estar relajada, ya que su vergüenza se disparo hasta las nubes.

Nunca le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, y ese día sentía que lo había sido completamente. Estaba estresada.

"Hinata, quiero que estés conmigo este fin de semana. ─ Sin comprender sus ojos blancos se posaron en los negros de Sasuke, quien se giraba para quedar frente a ella. ─ Ir a la nieve, solo los dos"

El calor llegaba a las mejillas de la chica al oírle, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. El hablaba enserio, en sus facciones podía verse la seriedad de sus vocablos.

La música proveniente de las afueras, era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Ambos se mantenían en completo sigilo, sin despegar la mirada del otro.

"M-Me encantaría" ─ Susurro con vergüenza ella en el instante que llevaba una mano a la altura de su corazón, tratando quizás de controlar la fuerza de su palpitar. Pero cuando sintió que este colocaba su mano bajo su mentón, para hacer que subiera su rostro, se dio cuenta que nada podría controlar el bombeo en su interior.

"Siempre estarás junto a mi" ─ Le murmullo de manera ronca, rozando sus labios con los suyos. Y después de escuchar un _siempre _como respuesta, fue suficiente para terminar de acortar la distancia, para hacer lo que había deseado durante todo el maldito día. Besarla.

…**.**

"Maldito teme, por tu culpa Sakura-chan casi me mata" ─ reclamaba un chico de cabellera rubia a su compañero que estaba junto a él, pero solo recibía una sonrisa curva como respuesta, provocando más su furia.

El festejo ya había terminado, y todos estaban marchándose a sus respectivos hogares. Estaban cansados de tanto trabajar y disfrutar de todos los puestos, que lo único que deseaban eran llegar a sus respectivas casas.

"Ni culpes a Sasuke-kun, baka. Te lo tenías bien merecido" ─ Le respondía su amiga aparentando molestia. Pero Hinata, que los observaba desde el otro extremo, sonreía en silencio. Sabía que Sakura estaba sonrojada mientras decía esas palabras, y que su forma de descargarse ante su vergüenza, era golpeando a quien estimaba. Había aprendido mucho de ella, al estar todos juntos muchas veces en los recesos, y eso era una de ellas.

Quizás no estaba enamorada del chico, pero estaba segura que si le quería. Y ver como Naruto fingía llorar ante su reto, era algo que nunca olvidaría. Eran sus amigos después de todo, personas que sentía que siempre recordaría, aún después de su vida en el instituto.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, lograba percibir la felicidad completa, y no podía evitar sonreír mientras volvía su vista al frente.

Pero sus pasos se vieron detenidos al apreciar una figura conocida en la puerta de salida. Al notar el cesar de su caminar, Sasuke volteo levemente a verle, pudiendo captar el asombro en sus blancas orbes. Sin esperar más tiempo siguió su mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos blancos similares a los de su novia.

"¿Quién ese tipo?. Miren, tiene los mismos ojos de…" ─ la voz del hiperactivo del grupo despertaba a la morena de su estado de estupefacción.

Con su blanco rostro ahora brillante por las lágrimas, corrió hacía quien le observaba en silencio. Y ante las miradas de todos Hinata le abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. El chico solo le correspondió el gesto, para luego comenzar a acariciar su cabello. Calmándola.

"Sasuke-kun…" ─ Murmuro con preocupación Sakura al notar como su compañero no quitaba sus ojos de la escena, pudiendo apreciar como sus manos se empuñaban con fuerza.

"He llegado para llevarla conmigo. Hinata-sama"

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes como para que todo se oscureciera alrededor del último de los Uchiha. En sus pensamientos unas palabras se escuchaban cada vez más lejanas

""_Siempre estarás junto a mi"_

"…_Siempre""_

Estas se perdían en las penumbras de sus memorias, en la figura de su novia abrazándose con aquel desconocido. Ni siquiera escuchaba las voces preocupadas de sus compañeros, ni tampoco lograba articular vocablo alguno.

Solo era oscuridad lo que sus ojos captaban, nada más llegaba a él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Fin Chapter 25:-**

_**Notas Dark: **__Hi. Siento que me demore un poquito menos en esta continuación. ¿Ustedes que creen?._

_Bueno. Primero que nada, deseo dedicarle este capítulo a Gpe Mccartney, ya que mañana esta de cumpleaños_. _No diré nada más, porque mañana te saludare como corresponde._

_Y ahora volviendo a la historia…_

_Llego Neji, esperado por muchos desde hace muchísimos capítulos atrás. Me pregunto si ahora desean que hubiera sido así. Jejeje._

_Me divertí haciendo rabiar al Uchiha como ustedes no tienen idea. Bueno, seguro se pudieron dar cuenta por lo leído. Hace mucho que me estaba picado la vena de poner a Karin así, y pude cumplirlo. Fui feliz._

_Deseo agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios, y por supuesto dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores._

_También deseo agradecer a quienes me guardan en favoritos (sea a la historia, o a mí como autora), aunque me gustaría más leer sus comentarios, saber sus opiniones sobre lo que escribo. _

_Gracias nuevamente, y nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo_

_Besos_

**D**arkAmy-chan


	26. Una Difícil Decisión

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

- _pensamientos_  
- _"Flash Back"_  
- "Hablan"

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**Oo

Una difícil decisión 

_Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio. _

**Paulo Coelho.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había algo que lo inquietaba. La noche anterior, desde que sus ojos negros captaron la expresión llena de felicidad de su novia al correr hacía ese chico de cabellera castaña, algo en su pecho se había detenido, llegando incluso a perder la mente por unos segundos. En sus memorias solo habían estado las promesas de un presente juntos, de un futuro donde ambos permanecerían unidos.

Pero todas esas ideas habían parecido quebrajarse en mil pedazos al oírle a ese chico pronunciar tales palabras. Una sola frase, pero era la única que jamás espero en su vida que le causara tal estremecimiento, tal sentimiento de temor.

Aún podía sentir como si fuera ese momento, ese instante donde ella tomaba a ese chico de la mano para jalarlo hacia ellos. Cerrando sus ojos incluso podía visualizar la radiante sonrisa que había adornado el rostro de Hinata mientras anunciaba que tal persona era su _niisan._

"_En el lugar, donde cuatro chicos se disponían a despedirse para partir cada uno a sus respectivos hogares, parecía haberse sumido en un oscuro silencio con la aparición de una quinta persona, con el abrazo de la morena a aquel muchacho de cabellera castaña._

_Sasuke parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera llegaba a él los llamados de sus otros dos compañeros. Su mirada solo estaba posada en el reaccionar de su novia, en los sollozos que sentía que escapaban de sus labios. Lucía tan feliz de ver a esa persona, que se había olvidado por completo de sus amigos y de él mismo. _

"_Esto. Hinata, ¿Quién es él?" ─ Aquel que había roto el mutismo había sido el rubio del grupo, ya desesperado al no obtener atención de su mejor amigo, por no poder enterarse de que era lo que ocurría. _

_Sakura le reprendió por su falta de tacto, ya que era obvio que esa escena que se había producido solo debía cortarla aquella chica que secaba ahora sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta escolar. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en la figura de quien estaba junto a la morena, logrando así fijarse bien en su mirada. No había duda alguna, ese chico debía ser pariente de la novia de Sasuke._

"_G-Gomen, es solo que…a sido tan repentino" ─ Se disculpo la morena mientras hacia una leve reverencia, ahora una sonrisa era lo que adornaba sus facciones, la que el azabache lograba captar, atrayendo miles de dudas a sus pensamientos._

_Sin esperar mucho tiempo la Hyuuga cogió de la mano a esa persona recién llegada, y le guió hacía sus compañeros. Los ojos del Uchiha se centraron en aquellas manos que su misma novia había unido, y que parecía no querer soltar._

"_Hinata ─ Las miradas de todos ahora se posaron en el último de los Uchiha, quien tenía una expresión de neutralidad absoluta, como si ignorara por completo a aquel nuevo personaje que aparecía en sus vidas ─ Es hora de ir partir"_

_Sin decir otra palabra volteo, obviando incluso el suave susurro de su nombre soltado por la ojiblanca._

"_Hinata-sama se irá conmigo a casa, no tienes por qué molestarte" ─ El asombro y cierto temor llegaba a los rostros de los otros chicos que estaban junto el azabache y el hojiblanco. Sentimiento que se vio incrementado al percibir como el Uchiha se volteaba levemente, manteniendo así su mirada por unos momentos._

"_Me iré enton… ─ Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas por la suave voz de su novia, quien le veía con preocupación._

"_É-Él es mi niisan, Sasuke-kun…" ─ Media sonrisa se situaba en los labios del moreno al oírle, al verle. Y con aquella misma expresión se volteo mientras decía que lo había supuesto, pero que ahora tenía que irse._

_Fue en ese momento que este comenzó a apartarse de la vista de sus compañeros, mientras que el recién llegado posaba sus ojos en su prima, quien sonreía mientras veía ese chico alejarse hasta perderlo de vista."_

Podía ir camino rumbo al hogar de su novia como todas las mañanas, pero sin duda esta vez lo percibía distinto, ya que en ningún momento logro apartar de sus pensamientos las palabras de ese tipo, quien ahora se encontraba seguro en casa de Hinata.

No sabía cómo debía actuar ante él, mucho menos como referirse a su persona, puesto que jamás se había encontrado en una situación así. Todo lo ocurrido lo estaba logrando descomponer, temer por un posible resultado que lo llevaría nuevamente a la oscuridad. Su soledad.

_"He llegado para llevarla conmigo. Hinata-sama"_

Podía percibir como sus puños se tensaban de solo recordar aquellas palabras, la que ahora le causaban emociones que había estado tratando de evitar desde la muerte de sus padres.

Sus pasos se detuvieron justo frente al pórtico de la puerta de quien iba a buscar todas las mañanas. Su mano se había detenido justo cuando se disponía a tocar sin poder evitarlo, algo en su interior le indicaba que era mejor darse la media vuelta; alejarse de cualquier posible futuro poco deseado.

Sacudió su cabeza ante tales pensamientos. Reclamándose cuando se había vuelto tan niñita, esta vez sí golpeo aquella puerta de color blanco, esperando lo que tuviese que pasar. Lo que sea que el destino le tenía preparado, debía enfrentarlo como una vez se lo había dicho Hinata.

"…_h-hay que s-seguir a-adelante ¿no?...s-ser fuertes a-ante la…adversidad ¿v-verdad?"_

Fue sacado de sus memorias al percibir como una figura se asomaba, encontrándose así frente a frente con aquel que la noche anterior había preferido no conocer. Sus miradas chocaron. Ambos se analizaban en silencio, buscando quizás algo en que desconfiar, para quizás así en un futuro proteger a la persona que querían; la cual resultaba ser la misma.

"¿Hinata?" ─ Corto la voz del azabache el silencio tenso que se había creado. Su tono era neutro, normal como siempre.

"Tú debes ser Uchiha Sasuke. ─ El aludido ni siquiera soltó palabra alguna, ni corroborando que era así, ni nada. Solo le observo en completo mutismo ─ Debemos hablar"

Ahí estaba nuevamente ese mal presentimiento. No le gustaba sentirse de esa forma, le incomodaba a gran medida.

"¿Y se puede saber sobre que deseas hablar?. Soy una persona muy ocupada" ─ Contesto con clara indiferencia, cosa que el otro chico presentía. Por lo que había podido observar del esa tarde en la feria, había sospechado que sería un chico bastante complicado. Pero eso no le impediría cumplir con su cometido, porque era el futuro de su prima el que estaba en juego.

"Creo que sabes exactamente de quien se trata. ─ Los ojos del Uchiha se entrecerraron. Reflejaban su molestia. Era su única manera de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, esa emoción que le producía el solo hecho de que se tratara de que Hinata tuviese que alejarse de su persona. ─ Es sobre el futuro de mi prima"

"Me parece que te equivocaste de persona. Es con ella con quien debes hablar" ─ Neji dirigió su mirada hacia el interior de aquella residencia al escucharle. En sus ojos blancos el azabache podía notar cierto desconcierto, pero simplemente se mantuvo en silencio, después de todo no era asunto suyo tal cosa.

"E…─ El moreno se dio cuenta como de pronto aquel chico se quedaba callado al escuchar una voz aproximándose. Era el tono de quien habían estado hablando. ─ Te estaré esperando una vez que la vengas a dejar, en la plaza que esta a unas cuadras de aquí. Si en verdad la quieres, iras a mi encuentro"

Después de tal anuncio un silencio lleno de tensión los rodeo. Ambos tenían su mirada sobre el otro sin hacer algún que otro comentario. Sabían que el destino ya estaba escrito, que ambos tendrían que hablar, porque tenían un punto en común. Aquella frágil muchacha de ojos blancos. La misma que ahora se asomaba desde atrás de su único pariente vivo.

"S-Sasuke-kun, ¿ya estás aquí?" ─ El castaño podía notar aquel brillar en los ojos de su prima al ver al tipo en cuestión. Comprendió así que las palabras compartidas con ella la noche anterior eran verdaderas. Ella estaba enamorada de ese chico, y por eso no deseaba irse.

….

En completo mutismo emprendieron el camino hacía aquel instituto en el cual se conocieron. Uno junto al otro bajo los pétalos del cerezo que cercaban la calle próxima ya a su destino. Sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos, en aquellas palabras dichas por el nuevo personaje que llegaba a irrumpir en sus vidas, e Hinata por temor de que su primo le haya contado esa decisión, la que podría separar sus senderos.

Con sus manos en frente de su cuerpo, sostenido aquel bolso de color lavanda que suele portar sus útiles, se armaba de valor por consultarle, por pronunciar esas palabras que quizás podrían comenzar a sumir en las sombras a sus corazones.

"E-Etto, ¿S-Sasuke-kun? ─ El susodicho emitió un sonido, el cual le indicaba que hablara, que la estaba escuchando. Tomando las fuerzas que ella había logrado obtener de él, se dispuso a formular su interrogante. ─ E-Esto…¿N-Neji-niisan…te dijo algo?"

Al oírle hablar de ese tema que no podía apartar de su mente, el ojinegro detuvo su andar, provocando que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo. Aquellos ojos blancos le observaban con incertidumbre, con temor. Los segundos pasaban entre ambos, bajo la suave brisa de la primavera los pétalos comenzaban caer con suavidad.

"Mañana partiremos temprano a la nieve. Ya he avisado que iremos" ─ Dichas aquellas palabras, este retomo su andar, dejando unos pasos atrás una mirada blanquecina que le veían en silencio. Él no tenía pensado hablar de eso, por lo que le indicaba que esa conversación quizás si había sido efectuada.

….

Las clases habían dado comienzo hace ya varias horas, y ahora bajo la sombra de uno de los arboles de cerezo que tanto fascinaban, se hallaba una muchacha de oscuro cabello. En sus facciones lograba verse su desconsuelo, el temor de alejarse de quien le había devuelto la luz a su vida.

Era ya el primer receso, y algo en su interior no le había permitido ir a reunirse con quien quería en la azotea. Sus pies solo se habían detenido a medio camino, para luego darse la media vuelta, deteniéndose en ese lugar que lograba tranquilizarla.

"¿Sucede algo Hinata-san?. ─ Una suave voz provoco que saliera de sus pensamientos. El dueño de esta le miraba en completo silencio. Y de la misma forma se sentó a su lado, esperando quizás que ella se abriera, que se animara a contarle que era lo que la tenía tan visiblemente apagada. Pero al notar como la chica solo se mantenía con la vista en frente, decidió tomar la iniciativa en la conversación. ─ Hinata-san a probado los nuevos pastelillos cubiertos con jarabe de fresa?"

Al terminar de formular su pregunta, sus ojos negros le observaron esperando alguna reacción, una respuesta. Segundos después ella solo negaba con suavidad, pero aún sin mirarle. Este solo volvió su vista al frente, esperando.

Así pasaron unos minutos, solos en la compañía del silencio.

"D-Debo ser una muy…mala persona. ─ Sai poso sus ojos negros sobre su persona una vez más al oírle. De sus labios broto una interrogante, el porqué creía eso. Hinata bajo su mirada a sus muslos, aunque realmente no estaba viendo nada en particular ─ O tal vez…la felicidad no es para mí"

"¿Es por la llegada de su primo? ─ Al escucharle esta levanto su rostro hacía el, asombrada de que supiera, no pudo consultarle, porque nuevamente el pintor retomaba la palabra. ─ Sakura-san y Naruto-kun me contaron"

El azabache le escucho aceptar lo escuchado. Había logrado captar que en sus ojos blancos se había posado la tristeza, que seguro le provocaba lo formulado por ese chico la noche anterior.

"¿Qué piensa hacer?. ─ Pudo notar cómo se tensaba ante su duda. Pero aún percibiendo aquella angustia que reflejaba, decidió continuar. ─ ¿Se quedara junto a Sasuke-kun, o se irá junto con aquel que vino a buscarla?"

Desde no muy lejos de ahí unos ojos negros les observaban en silencio, pudiendo captar así ese desconsuelo que la chica mostraba. Sus manos fueron a parar a sus bolsillos de la impotencia de no saber qué hacer, de lo que se le avecinaba sin poder evitarlo. Había bajado a buscarla ya que ella no había subido a su encuentro como era costumbre, pero ahora que la notaba así, no deseaba ir a su encuentro. Sabía que Hinata estaba de aquella forma por él, porque no quería dejarlo, y eso causaba que algo se apretara en su pecho; incomodándolo.

Debía irse de ahí, no se sentía preparado aún para consultarle su pensar.

Era por eso que daba la media vuelta, para comenzar a irse nuevamente rumbo a la azotea. Pero no contaba con que aquel ojinegro que se hallaba junto a su novia le viera, que se despidiera de la chica para ir a su encuentro.

Al llegar a la terraza el Uchiha pudo percibir que alguien accedía al lugar después del. No necesitaba preguntar, y mucho menos voltear a ver de quien se trataba, lo sabía perfectamente.

"Las noticias vuelan por lo que veo." ─ Soltó con sorna mientras volteaba a ver al recién llegado. Sus ojos negros se encontraron, más el Uchiha volvía a darle la espalda luego de unos momentos, fijando así su vista en lo alto del cielo.

"Hinata-san no desea irse. ─ Pasados unos segundos Sasuke emitió un sonido, indicándole que lo estaba escuchando, o que tal vez sabía aquello ─ ¿Sasuke-kun que hará, la dejara partir?"

El azabache volteo a ver al pintor nuevamente. En sus labios una de sus características sonrisas se hacía presente, causando que el otro chico quedara sorprendido y sin poder soltar palabra alguna.

"Tengo algo que pedirte." ─ Sai asintió ante aquello, escuchando la petición pedida por el otro ojinegro, le decía que contara con él el día de mañana.

….

Dicen que cuando uno añora que el tiempo pase lento, el condenado es cuando más rápido transcurre. Era toda una tortura para los que suplicaban por tener una horita más de estudio, o quizás un momento más para pensar como considerar un próximo acontecimiento, tal y como dos chicos deseaban ahora que se hallaban uno frente al otro.

Sasuke una vez terminadas las clases, partió como era costumbre a buscar a persona que quería a su salón de clases. Al llegar, la encontró con su vista perdida en algún punto del cielo que observaba por la ventana. De solo pensar lo que venía, no lograba evitar consultarse si la vería nuevamente de aquella forma, si alguna vez volverían a compartir solo el silencio una vez que ese sujeto le anunciara eso que ya tenía muy claro.

"Es hora de irnos H…" ─ Pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por la suave voz de la chica, quien ahora caminaba hacia su persona. Sus ojos blancos reflejaban un tumulto de emociones, destacando entre ellas su determinación.

"Y-Yo no dejare a S-Sasuke-kun ─ El silencio los rodeo por unos instantes. Momentos en que el Uchiha solo le observaba con detenimiento, quedándose asombrado por la fuerza que transmitía. Lucía tan segura, como nunca antes la había apreciado. Pero aquella impresión se vio interrumpida al notarle correr hacía sus brazos, al sentirla aferrarse a su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. ─ Y-Yo lo prometí…que siempre estaríamos j-juntos"

Los recuerdos de esa tarde en el parque de diversiones inundaron los pensamientos del moreno, provocando que aquella inquietud en su interior volviera a hacerse presente.

_"…s-siempre estaremos juntos. n-nunca te dejare. Y-Yo…soy tuya" _

Cerró sus ojos en un intento de contenerse. Si bien sabía que esa podía ser la posibilidad, que debido a eso ese chico deseaba platicar con él, tampoco era algo que podía afirmar, puesto que aún no se reunían.

Aún existía el chance de que no fuera como pensaba, que solo fuesen ideas suyas, que sus miedos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada.

_Temor a la soledad, aquella que había desaparecido con la luz que aquella chica había traído a su vida._

En sus labios se formo media sonrisa mientras se separaba lo suficiente de la chica, para tomarle de la barbilla e invitarle a posar sus ojos en los suyos.

"Siempre lo estaremos. ─ Se acerco lo suficiente como para sentir sus alientos mezclándose. Sin despegar su mirada de la suya, poso sus labios sobre los suyos. Era un contacto tan suave, tan pulcro, que la ojiblanca no pudo evitar sorprenderse ─ Eres mía después de todo. Hinata"

La morena asintió mientras limpiaba con sus dedos las pequeñas gotas saladas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

…

El camino de vuelta al hogar de la morena era de manera calmada. A veces platicaban del fin de semana que pasarían, del frío que seguro haría en las montañas. Hinata le decía que esta vez sí lograría seguirle el ritmo en los esquíes, mientras el Uchiha le sonreía con malicia, asegurándole que seguro acabaría con su cabeza enterrada en la nieve como la vez pasada.

"Hay una nueva pista. ─ Formulo el azabache luego de unos momentos de sigilo. Entusiasmada ella le consulto en que se diferenciaba de las otras. Sasuke le observo de soslayo, notando así como la mirada de su novia brillaba con fascinación. Estaba entusiasmada con ese viaje, ¿Por qué él no podía sentirse de la misma manera?. Volvió su vista al frente, aparentando que nada le inquietaba, después de todo siempre fue bueno ocultando sus emociones. ─ Esta es de hielo. El día de mañana se inaugurara."

"¿D-De hielo?" ─ Al notar el cambio de tono de la chica, este pozo nuevamente sus ojos negros en su persona. Pudo ver la nostalgia posada en todo su ser, como si estuviera recordando algo que la hacía estremecer, algo que la dañaba pero daba vida al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quieres hablar de lo que estas sintiendo?"

Hinata no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco, ya que se había perdido en sus memorias. Una vez de vuelta su conciencia, una sonrisa calmada se dibujo en sus labios. Negó con lentitud mientras sus manos se apretaban al pequeño bolso que yacía entre sus brazos.

"Mañana. ─ Respondió ─ C-Creo que por fin podre enseñarle algo a S-Sasuke-kun."

"Muy bien entonces" ─ espetó el último de los Uchiha al instante en que sus pies se detenían a unos metros del hogar de la ojiblanca. La Hyuuga detuvo su andar unos pasos más adelante, para así situarse frente al chico. Este solo le observo en silencio, divertido por esos pocos "momentos de coraje" que ella sacaba para situaciones como esas.

Con su clásica expresión de ángel demonio aprecio como Hinata se empinaba para alcanzar juntar sus bocas en un pequeño roce, que termino con un abrazo tan fuerte como sus extremidades le permitían. Un _te amo_ soltado en un susurro fue lo que provoco que el azabache volviera a recordar lo que podía ocurrir con sus vidas, sin poder evitar cuestionarse si lo que pensaba hacer estaba bien, en el efecto que podía causar en ambos si ello tuviese que ser puesto en marcha.

"¿Todavía tienes ese libro? ─ La chica se distancio lo suficiente para ver sus ojos negros, para consultarle de que libro hablaba. ─ El de la historia de la flor del ciruelo"

"S-Si. De hecho, el o-otro día te lo iba a comentar" ─ Respondió la frágil muchacha en el instante en que sus mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido.

"Perfecto. ¿Puedes llevarlo al viaje?. ─ Ante su pregunta no pudo evitar verle sin comprender. ¿Por qué llevar un libro que ambos leyeron, que conocían su final?. Pero prefirió no preguntar, ya que seguro el día siguiente obtendría su respuesta. Asintió al instante en que su boca pronunciaba que lo haría, que no habría problema ─ Entonces mañana pasare por ti a las nueve de la mañana. ¿Está claro?"

Al verla entrar en la su casa llena de gozo por el día de mañana, no pudo seguir aparentando que nada ocurría. Por segunda vez en toda su vida, sentía que algo estaba por quebrarse, y no deseaba seguir sintiendose a la deriva, tenía que averiguar pronto si sus pensamientos estaban en lo correcto.

A paso lento fue su rumbo a aquella plaza, el lugar donde no solo parejas se reunían después de horas de clases, sino que también familias a disfrutar de la suave brisa que corría en las tardes. Sabía que era así, puesto que en varias ocasiones había ido con Hinata después de su práctica de soccer. Podía incluso dibujar sus figuras en una de las bancas que rodeaban el césped, con sus ojos puestos en lo alto del cielo, hasta que apreciar la caía del sol, los colores del atardecer.

Sus ojos negros fueron sacados de sus memorias al notar la presencia de aquel que podía cambiar todo, de quien podía apartar la luz en su oscura existencia.

Al llegar a su lado, prefirió ir directamente al grano, ya que no estaba para absurdas presentaciones, ni mucho menos interrogatorios.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?. ─ El castaño volteo a verle, posando su mirada en el rostro impenetrable del último de los Uchiha. No espero más tiempo, y le pregunto su nombre, cosa que el azabache sonrió con sorna ─ Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre, sin antes dar el de uno primero"

El Hyuuga al oír su respuesta, sonrió de la misma manera. Estaba seguro que ese chico le había recordado levemente a una persona la tarde del festival, y ahora lo comprobaba. Era como verse a sí mismo.

"Mi nombre es Hyuuga Neji, y soy el protector de Hinata. ─ _¿Protector? _Le consulto el moreno, a lo que el otro chico asintió ─ Soy su primo, pero también soy quien está a cargo de sus bienes."

"Ya veo. Así que tú cuidabas de todo, hasta que ella tuviera la suficiente edad para manejar lo que le corresponde, ¿o me equivoco?" ─ el castaño asintió dándole la razón, ya que así había sido hasta el momento.

"Por lo que me doy cuenta su relación va enserio. ─ Sasuke no mostro cambio alguno ante sus palabras, ni mucho menos dijo algo al respecto. Neji decidió proseguir ─ En el momento en que mi tío y Hanabi murieron, por un momento pensé que Hinata no lograría salir adelante, pero…"

"…ella es más fuerte de lo que aparenta" ─ Concluyo el ojinegro, ganándose media sonrisa por parte del pariente de su novia. Le estaba dando la razón.

"Su apariencia puede reflejar fragilidad, incluso muchas veces cae en depresiones por no lograr lo que se propone. Pero pude darme cuenta, que aunque lucia triste cada vez que uno de sus amigos le daba la espalda, sus ojos seguían mostrando ese extraño brillo. Su determinación…"

"…_h-hay que s-seguir a-adelante ¿no?...s-ser fuertes a-ante la…adversidad ¿v-verdad?"_

Las palabras de Hinata asaltaron los pensamientos de Sasuke al terminar de escucharle aquello. Sabía que ese tipo estaba en lo correcto, ya que él mismo había sido testigo de esos momentos, incluso ahora del crecimiento de esta misma.

"Fue por eso mismo que decidiste irte, ya que sabías que estaría bien sola. Confiabas en aquella fuerza que transmitía." ─ Le corto el Uchiha, logrando que el otro nuevamente le diera la razón.

Sasuke observo en completo sigilo como el castaño volteaba mientras fijaba su vista en lo alto del cielo, notando así como este se llenaba de naranjos y purpuras, apreciando también como poco a poco las familias iban abandonando ya el lugar por el frío que comenzaba a asomarse.

"Si bien es cierto que muchas veces dude en haberla dejado sola. ─ Esta vez su mirada volvía al azabache, quien pudo apreciar a través de esas blancas perlas lo importante que era la chica para ese sujeto. Más no dijo nada al respecto, solo espero a que este terminara de formular lo que deseaba decir. ─ No tenía otra opción, ya que si no lo hacía, todo lo que mi tío había construido con tanto esfuerzo, se perdería por la ambición de sus socios."

Sasuke comprendía lo duro que debió ser para ambos, ya que él mismo había pasado por una situación parecida. Ya que quien se estaba haciendo cargo de la empresa de su padre, era el que había sido su mano derecha, quien cuido de su persona desde la partida de los suyos. También sabía que muy pronto tendría que asumir el mando de todo, ya que era lo que su padre hubiera querido. Por supuesto que era también lo que él mismo deseaba, ya que así podría mostrarle a Fugaku Uchiha, que Sasuke Uchiha era su hijo; quien era igual o más capaz que Itachi.

La voz del Hyuuga le hizo salir de sus recuerdos, de sus pensamientos.

"Mi tío siempre fue muy duro con Hinata. Siempre la comparaba con su hermana menor. ─ Las manos del ojinegro se tensaron inconscientemente al escucharle, pensando que era lo mismo de lo también había sido víctima. ─ Sus palabras casi siempre eran de desprecio, recalcándole que un Hyuuga debía ser duro para triunfar en los negocios, que un buen corazón te llevaría a la ruina. ─ Al soltar eso último, en los labios del castaño se poso una suave sonrisa, la cual era apreciaba en silencio por el Uchiha quien aún no salía de la idea de lo mucho que se parecía con la chica en cuestión. ─ Seguro te diste cuenta, ¿verdad?. Hinata es alguien incapaz de odiar a otra persona. Por mucho que intente ser como su padre, su buen corazón se lo impide"

"No tienes que decirme como es. Se perfectamente que no puede mantener rencor alguno. ─ Espeto Sasuke luego de desviar su vista a un lado, recordando así lo ocurrido con Karin y Suigetsu. Neji asintió ante sus palabras mientras una sonrisa volvía a posarse en sus labios ─ Pero, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?"

"Hpmh. ─ Soltó el muchacho de ojos blancos ante la impaciencia que mostraba el novio de su prima. Sus facciones retomaron la seriedad propia del, la cual provoco que aquel sentimiento de vacío volviera a posarse en el pecho del azabache, causándole un mal presentimiento. ─ Hinata-sama esta en edad para tomar las riendas de lo que su padre dejo para ella."

Los ojos del último de los Uchiha se ensombrecieron al escucharle. Después de todo no se había equivocado.

"¿Y donde entro yo ahí?. Eso es algo que debes hablarlo con ella" ─ Ante su interrogante el otro chico desvió su mirada a la izquierda, anunciando así que estaba siendo preso de sus recuerdos, memorias de la noche anterior. Las palabras de su prima.

"_Hinata-sama, debemos hablar" _

_Ella lo presentía. Si muy bien conocía a su primo, lo serio que podía ser, el camino hacía su casa pudo sentirlo muy diferente al pasado. Algo no estaba bien, y estaba temiendo por lo que pudiese venir. _

_Aun así trato de mantenerse serena, de darse vuelta hacía su persona con una sonrisa en el rostro, y consultarle de que se trataba. Podía percibir que aquello podría cambiar su vida, los ojos blancos de su primo se lo transmitían._

"_Parece que no me escucho cuando se lo dije la primera vez. ─ El castaño dio un paso más cerca, mientras que la chica daba uno en dirección contraria. Pudo notar como negaba mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo. Un suspiro cansado escapaba de los labios del cansado muchacho al darse cuenta que quizás sus vocablos si habían llegado a ella. ─ Mi llegada no es para vacacionar. He venido para…"_

_Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas por el suave tono de la otra persona, quien se hallaba sumida en los recuerdos, en lo que la persona que estaba frente suyo le había dicho afuera del instituto._

"_Y-Yo no me iré niisan" ─ Los ojos de Neji mostraron sorpresa, el asombro al ver la determinación y fuerza que reflejaba ahora la mirada de su familiar. Nunca la había visto de esa manera oponerse a su decisión. Estaba sorprendido, contento por su crecimiento._

_Ojala estuviera mi tío vivo para ver esto. Estaría orgulloso de ti Hinata ─ Pensaba para sí el chico, mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca. ─ "¿Fue ese tipo verdad?. ¿Por el no deseas irte?"_

_La Hyuuga sonrió con ternura al recordar todas las situaciones que había vivido desde que había conocido al Uchiha. Todas ellas le habían dado más fuerza, le habían ayudado a superar muchos de sus miedos. _

_Después de todo, ya no se encontraba sola._

"_S-Sasuke-kun es una persona maravillosa. ─ Apretando sus manos a la altura de su corazón se daba fuerzas, para demostrarle a una de las personas que más quería la verdad de su corazón ─ S-Si no fuera por él, yo todavía estaría sola. A- Aún sería la niña que teme a la oscuridad."_

"_Entiendo. Pero aún así Hinata-sama debe cumplir con los deseos de su padre." ─ Un suspiro escapaba nuevamente de sus labios al escucharle reclamar nuevamente, al notar como negaba con lentitud para luego irse a su alcoba"_

Al terminar de escuchar lo pasado la noche anterior, Sasuke apretó sus puños con fuerza. Sabía qué decisión tomar. Y aunque aún no lograba hacerse la idea, al pensar en lo que causaría en su vida. ¿Era acaso lo mejor que podía hacer?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin Chapter 26:-**

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

_**Notas Dark:**__ Hola. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero estuve sin computador como tres semanas, luego tuve que tratar de continuar "Siempre junto a ti", y luego quise terminar el one-shot que iba a ser para un concurso "Cantarella". _

_Una vez terminados esos, me puse en un cien por ciento a trabajar en esta continuación. Y como ya pudieron darse cuenta, se acerca el final. De hecho, este me parece que es el penúltimo capítulo._

_Espero que todo esté siendo de su agrado, ya que me esfuerzo mucho en poder darles lo que deseo reflejar, lo que está en mis pensamientos a desarrollar todo. Y que el amor lento que fue creciendo entre Sasuke e Hinata, que ese crecimiento que experimentaron al tenerse mutuamente también este viéndose, que es lo que más anhelo. _

_Deseo agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios, y por supuesto dar la bienvenida a mis nuevos lectores._

_También quiero agradecer a quienes me guardan en favoritos (sea a la historia, o a mí como autora), aunque me gustaría más leer sus comentarios, saber sus opiniones sobre lo que escribo. _

_Gracias nuevamente, y nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capitulo_

_Besos_

**D**arkAmy-chan


	27. El Significado del verdadero Amor

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

- _pensamientos_  
- _"Flash Back"_  
- "Hablan"

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**Oo

El Significado del verdadero Amor

_Solo en la agonía de despedirnos somos capaces de comprender la profundidad de nuestro amor**.**_

**George Eliot.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En silencio el último de los Uchiha observaba como su novia sonreía feliz, al ver su intento de un muñeco de nieve similar a él. Le había quedado muy mal, nuevamente lo había hecho cabezón.

Hacía dos horas aproximadamente que habían llegado a una de las tantas propiedades que poseía tras la partida de los suyos, gracias al cuidado de quien estuvo con él desde aquel trágico incidente.

""_¿Quieres que la convenza de irse contigo?. ─ En silencio el Uchiha observaba como el primo de su novia le mantenía la mirada, sin decir palabra alguna. Comprendió que no había necesidad de estas, ya que su petición era muy clara. ─ No creas que soy como ella. No soy exactamente una buena persona"_

_Media sonrisa se poso en los labios del castaño segundos después de oírle. A lo que es moreno volteo con una mueca de disgusto dibujada en su rostro._

"_Mañana iremos con Hinata a la nieve. Ve preparando todo."_

_Sin decir nada más, el Uchiha comenzó a alejarse ante la vista del otro chico que permanecía en silencio"_

"¿O-Ocurre algo m-malo? ─ Una suave voz provoco que saliera de sus recuerdos, de los momentos vividos la tarde anterior. Pudo notar la preocupación en la mirada blanquecina que esta le brindaba, más no dijo nada. Volviendo su vista al frente, trato de mantenerse sereno, de aparentar que todo estaba bien. ─ ¿S-Sasuke-kun…?"

Sus vocablos fueron cortados por los de su pareja, quien ahora le miraba con un eje de diversión a su estilo.

"No logras captar mi perfección. ─ Las mejillas de esta se tiñeron de rosa ante su comentario. Él contaba con poca modestia, y eso le causaba diversión, pero a la vez vergüenza. ─ O acaso necesitas verla más de cerca"

Esto último fue soltado casi en un susurro mientras rozaba sus labios con los suyos. Ella ni siquiera se había percatado en qué momento se había instalado en ese lugar, tan cerca. Ahora no solo sus mejillas se hallaban encendidas, si no toda su cara.

Una sonrisa llena de malicia se poso en los labios del chico.

Hinata bajo su mirada debido a la timidez que estaba profesando, de solo notar como este estaba a punto de robarle un beso. Pero aquella sensación se vio apagada al sentir como alguien tocía muy cerca de ellos. Sasuke frunció el ceño en el instante que se disponía a mirar a la persona recién llegada.

"Yosh. Sasuke-kun. ¿No me vas a presentar a tu novia?." ─ La sorpresa llegaba a las blancas orbes de la chica ante aquellas palabras, mientras su pareja solo observaba con clara irritabilidad al personaje en cuestión.

"Pedí que no me molestaran el día de hoy, Kakashi" ─ Pero el otro sujeto ignoro sus palabras, concentrando su vista en la morena. Esta bajo su mirada apenada ante la atención recibida, acogiendo una sonrisa por parte de quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

"Lo siento mucho Sasuke-kun. Pero como futuro dueño, debes atender unos pequeños asuntos ya que estas aquí" ─ Un bufido molesto escapaba de la boca del azabache. Él sabía que tenía razón su protector al decir aquello, pero para él su prioridad en estos momentos era aprovechar aquellas horas con Hinata.

Aburrido el último de los Uchiha poso sus ojos negros en su novia, apreciando así la timidez que despedía. En sus pensamientos se poso la imagen del primo de esta, en las palabras dichas, provocándole que aquel sentimiento de soledad volviera a invadirlo. Cerrando sus ojos trato de no pensar en ello, de continuar con lo planeado.

"Hinata. ─ Al escuchar su nombre, la muchacha poso sus blancas orbes en él. ─ Él es Kakashi, quien se encarga de…"

Pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas por el sonido fresco de la voz del hombre que les veía claramente interesado, ganándose así una mirada molesta por parte de su protegido.

"…del cuidado del ingrato de Sasuke-kun. ─ Ante sus vocablos el moreno le regalo una mirada asesina, ganándose una expresión divertida del sujeto de cabello gris. Una suave sonrisa se poso en las facciones de la chica al apreciar lo cercanos que eran, tan similares a ella con su primo.

De pronto fue sucumbida por la nostalgia de aquellos pensamientos, al venir a sus memorias las palabras de su único pariente vivo. El deseo de que se fuera con él, que cumplieras con el deber que tenía como Hyuuga.

Aquellas expresiones fueron vistas por el mayor de los tres, quien observo en completo sigilo como el morocho segundos después también se había percatado del reaccionar de esta. Sabía que Sasuke no iba a reflejar nunca lo que sentía, pero lo conocía perfectamente, como para darse cuenta lo que trataba de ocultar. Además que estaba el hecho que había hablado con él. Y aunque no había logrado sacarle mucho, si lo suficiente para darse una idea de lo que estaba por pasar.

"¿Por qué no vas Sasuke-kun?. Yo me quedare un rato con Hinata" ─ El susodicho volvió su vista hacía él. La chica que estaba a su lado también les observo en silencio. El Uchiha solo metió sus manos a los bolsillos, para luego voltear.

"No tardare mucho. Llévala a la nueva pista"

Sin decir otra palabra, este comenzó a caminar. Los ojos blancos de la morena observaron su espalda, hasta perderlo de vista entre las personas que disfrutaban del lugar, de la nieve. Kakashi observo sus expresiones en silencio, logrando apreciar así la amargura que reflejaba. Ella era un libro abierto, todo lo contrario de su protegido.

"Es un gusto conocer por fin, a la persona que ha provocado un cambio en Sasuke-kun" ─ El tono amistoso del hombre que cuidaba a su novio, atrajo la atención de la muchacha de cabello azulino. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas al analizar los vocablos recién escuchados. Era tanta la pena que la chica profesaba, que solo atino a bajar su rostro en un intento por ocultarla.

"U-Usted debe ser Kakashi-san, la persona que le cuido desde…pequeño. ─ Logro pronunciar luego de unos segundos de completo sigilo. Este sonrió ante lo escuchado, diciendo así que se sorprendía que ella supiera de su existencia, ya que Sasuke no era de los que contaban su vida privada. Al oírle una suave sonrisa se dibujo en las facciones de la ojiblanca, siendo captado por su acompañante, quien le veía en silencio. ─ S-Sasuke-kun, es una persona m-muy fuerte."

"Puedo ver que estas muy segura de tus palabras. ─ Después de su respuesta, el sujeto de cabello plateado solo se dedico a ver las reacciones de esta. No había duda en sus expresiones, solo una sonrisa mientras asentía con completa confianza. ─ Puedo asegurarte que ha cambiado, porque creas o no…─ La morena con mutismo vio como su acompañante posaba la vista en el cielo azul que los cubría. Espero que terminara de hablar. ─ …Sasuke-kun era alguien con muchos miedos. Y gracias a eso, siempre estaba solo."

La Hyuuga bajo su rostro. A sus pensamientos vino todos los momentos vividos con la persona en cuestión. Ella sabía de esos miedos, los que incluso le impedían al chico aceptar sus sentimientos. Pero aquello ya era cosa del pasado y lo sabía. Estaba segura que no importaba nada, porque sus actos, porque su corazón le indicaba que el la quería tanto como ella.

"S-Sasuke-kun nunca estuvo s-solo, y él me lo dijo." ─ La sorpresa llegaba a los ojos de Kakashi, para segundos después sonreír. En esos momentos comprendió la importancia de esa chica en la vida del moreno que estaba bajo su cuidado, ya que este se había abierto mucho más que con el mismo, y eso que había estado desde pequeño a su lado. Era increíble.

"_Estaba todo oscuro en la residencia de los Uchiha, puesto que era de noche. El ambiente era de serenidad, ya que solo el último de estos se encontraba con vida. Solo los fantasmas de los suyos eran quienes le hacían compañía en dicho lugar, o eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke mientras mantenía sus ojos negros sobre una fotografía. En esta se podían ver dos personas: El mismo, junto a una chica de cabello azulino. _

_Su silueta estaba siendo observaba por otra persona que acababa de llegar sin ser notada. Este personaje solo se mantenía en completo mutismo, apreciando en su totalidad el inexpresivo rostro de su protegido. Sabía que aunque este no mostraba nada, algo no estaba bien._

_Su expresión lo había sorprendido de alguna forma. Si bien antes estaba aclimatado a apreciar ese desconsuelo que reflejaba. Hace mucho tiempo que había percibido un cambio. Incluso en algunas ocasiones lo había visto sonreír de la nada, e incluso guardando lo que parecía ser una caja de chocolates para san Valentín. Pero en estos momentos, al verle de esa manera, era como si el antiguo Sasuke hubiera vuelto._

"_¿Sucedió algo? ─ Aquel tono pausado del hombre de cabello gris, rompió el ambiente fúnebre que se había creado alrededor del chico de ojos negros. El Uchiha volteo levemente su rostro, encontrándose así con el susodicho, para segundos después volver su mirada al frente._

_En silencio el azabache guardo aquella imagen en su bolsillo, preparándose para partir._

"_Nada que te incumba. ─ Sus pasos comenzaron a guiarle hacia la salida, deteniéndose justo al pasar junto a quien le había cuidado desde pequeño. ─ Espero este todo listo."_

"_No te preocupes, ya está todo reservado. Están esperando tu llegada" ─ Sasuke asintió ante lo escuchado, para luego volver a retomar su camino, en silencio. Sus pasos fueron vistos en completo sigilo por aquel hombre de mediana edad, hasta perderlo de vista en las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso._

_Kakashi sabía que era por una chica, ya que esa foto que el Uchiha tanto ocultaba, él un día la vio sin querer, cuando este se había descuidado. Aún podía recordar su cara de asombro al ver la imagen, ya que jamás había creído ver al azabache en ese plan. Estaba contento por él._

_Aunque ahora, al verlo de ese modo, realmente no sabía que pensar."_

"Puedo darme cuenta que le quieres mucho. ─ Avergonzada la chica bajo su mirada, luego de asentir segundos después. Aquella reacción hizo que este volviera a sonreír. ─ Estoy feliz de que una chica como tú, este junto a Sasuke-kun."

Esas palabras retumbaron en los pensamientos de la morena, recordando así la petición de su primo. Algo en su interior le traía un mal presentimiento sobre eso. A pesar que le había dejado en claro su decisión, percibía que algo no estaba bien. Esa incertidumbre fue vista por su acompañante, quien comparaba aquella expresión con la que había apreciado del moreno la vez anterior.

No había duda alguna, era la misma.

"¿Sucede algo? ─ Intrigado trato de obtener de la ojiblanca algo de información, ya que con el Uchiha nada había conseguido. Pensaba que tal vez, por la apariencia de ella, sería más fácil. Pero solo recibió una negativa con la cabeza, seguida de una sonrisa muy falsa a su parecer. ─ _En ese sentido son iguales. Ninguno se abre con facilidad. _Está bien.

"H-Ha venido mucha gente, más q-que la…otra vez" ─ Kakashi sonrió por bajo por el intento de esta de cambiar el tema. Algo en su interior le indicaba que vendrían momentos oscuros nuevamente, que el cielo de su protegido volvería a cubrirse de nubes.

"Es por la inauguración de la nueva pista. ─ En completo mutismo la morena fijo su vista al frente. Su atención fue capturada por una pareja sonriente. Por lo que ella podía darse una idea, de que seguro estaban por ahí con Sasuke y su persona, en la edad. Ante aquello no podía evitar sonreír con sinceridad. ─ Esta fue idea del mismo Sasuke. Por eso algunos empleados, deseaban su opinión en algunos últimos detalles."

Al terminar de oírle, un sentimiento de orgullo, de felicidad, comenzó a inundar el interior de la peli azul. Pensaba en lo feliz que debía estar el padre de su novio, de lo bien que estaba aprendiendo bajo la custodia del hombre que estaba junto a ella. Se sentía contenta por él, porque aunque sea, uno de ellos estaba cumpliendo con su deber de heredero.

"Usted cree q-que…¿Está bien abandonar u-un sueño, el deseo d-de alguien más?" ─ Kakashi permaneció unos momentos en completo mutismo, mientras con seriedad posaba sus ojos en lo que con tanto esfuerzo el padre de Sasuke había creado. En sus pensares estaba el deseo del Uchiha, la fuerza que siempre reflejo al desear ser alguien ante los ojos de su progenitor. Y para terminar, las últimas palabras de Uchiha Fugaku: Que su hijo menor se hiciera cargo de todo. Que en él veía el futuro de los bienes Uchiha.

Kakashi siempre vio lo duro que este siempre era con su hijo menor. Pero era para fortalecerlo, porque confiaba, porque veía la fuerza en su interior.

"Solo si sigues tus sueños, lograras ser realmente feliz. ─ Asombrada por unos segundos, la morena bajo su rostro, sumida en los vocablos que acababa de oír. El sujeto de cabello gris poso sus ojos negros en ella, logrando captar así, lo que sus palabras habían causado. ─ Si la persona no tiene sueños, no poseerá ambiciones. Nunca se sentirá verdaderamente completo."

Después de aquello, ambos permanecieron en silencio. El guardián del Uchiha, solo volvió su vista al frente, contento por lo que pronto seria de la persona que estaba a su cuidado. Justo como su padre deseaba.

"Y-Ya veo. E-Entiendo…" ─ Hinata vacilaba. En su mente estaba el anhelo de ser vista por su progenitor, tal como el de su pareja. Pero si aquello ocurría, tendría que alejarse de quien amaba, de la persona que le había ayudado a crecer, que la había sacado por completo de la soledad.

"Sasuke siempre deseo ser igual a su hermano, ser visto por su padre como este. ─ La sorpresa volvía a hacerse presente en las facciones de la ojiblanca, mientras el hombre que estaba junto a ella, volvía a retomar sus pensamientos. ─ Fugaku Uchiha era alguien muy estricto, no mostraba sus emociones. Pero él amaba a Sasuke. Deseaba convertirlo en alguien fuerte, que fuera capaz de llevar sus compañías."

""_Eres muy suave Hinata, no tienes material para ser una Hyuuga""_

Los ojos de la peli azul se humedecieron sin darse cuenta. Pequeñas gotas saladas comenzaron a descender por su rostro al comprender, al darse cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho su padre por ella; era seguramente por lo mismo que el del azabache. Solo la estaba protegiendo, fortaleciéndola a su manera.

_¿Q-que debo hacer…? Y-Ya nada t-tengo seguro…_─ En sus expresiones lograba verse reflejada su inseguridad, el dolor de no saber realmente qué camino tomar, ya que ambas personas eran importante en su vida. Su padre y su novio.

Había perdido a uno de ellos, pero le había dejado encargado su sueño: Su amado legado, que con tanto esfuerzo construyo. Mientras la otra persona le había ayudado a crecer, a amarse más a sí misma. Y por sobre todas las cosas: La había sacado de la oscuridad que provocaba la soledad.

¿Qué camino debía escoger?.

…**.**

En completo mutismo observaba como las personas de todas las edades, se divertían deslizándose por aquella pista de hielo. Hacía diez minutos aproximadamente que el protector de su novio la había conducido hacía ese sitio, que se encontraba sola, esperando a que Sasuke llegara a su encuentro.

Sus ojos blancos mostraban las imágenes sonrientes de las parejas que se entretenían, que gozaban del cariño que se tenían. No pudo evitar sentirse mal por envidiarles, por desear poder tener aunque sea un poco de ese amor, de ese momento junto a quien quería. Porque aunque lo tenía en estos momentos, lo perdería si se alejaba de quien amaba.

¿Por qué su felicidad debía ser tan efímera?, ¿Por qué todo lo que amaba, tenía que perderlo?.

Se abrazo a si misma al no obtener respuesta, al saberse tan vulnerable. No sabía qué decisión tomar, ya que ambas le dejarían un vacío en el corazón.

"Okaasan…¿Qué debería hacer…?" ─ Susurro al viento, con tono apagado. Pero su pregunta solo fue respondida por una suave brisa, que meció sus cabellos levemente. Sonrió por bajo mientras acomodaba un mechón atrás de su oreja, al creer que tal vez su madre le había escuchado en el más allá. Que quizás le estaba apoyando fue cual fuese su determinación.

"Hinata. ─ El Uchiha, quien le había estado observando en completo silencio desde ya hace un rato, se posaba junto a ella. Sus ojos negros se dirigieron hacia donde ella había estado viendo, tan ensimismada. La morena desvió la mirada mientras limpiaba cada rastro de posibles lágrimas, ya que no deseaba arruinar esos momentos juntos. ─ Ya dejaron las cosas en la cabaña"

Las manos del moreno se empuñaron con fuerza, ya que sus labios no habían logrado soltar, lo que en verdad deseaba saber. Unos ojos blancos se posaron en su persona, con leve asombro.

"¿E-Eh?. Y-Yo…creí…" ─ Las palabras de su novio cortaron las suyas. Sus mejillas se encendieron al escucharle decir que no se quedarían en el hotel, como lo habían hecho con anterioridad. Si no que, en una cabaña de la familia de Sasuke.

"Ese lugar…Hace mucho que nadie lo utiliza, no desde…" ─ La Hyuuga pude ver aquel dolor que este sentía, y que por todos los medios trataba siempre de ocultar. Sonrió con clara dulzura al creer que quizás él le estaba permitiendo nuevamente, saber otro poco más de su oscuridad. Fue por eso mismo que ahora ella le interrumpía, que con voz suave tomaba la palabra.

"A-Arigato Sasuke-kun. ─ Las orbes negras del azabache reflejaron la impresión. No comprendía el porqué de su agradecimiento. La suave sonrisa de Hinata volvía a asomarse, al percibir su reacción. ─ P-Por permitirme…estar j-junto a ti."

El Uchiha comenzó a percibir, como de pronto un calor comenzó a subir a sus pómulos. Desvió su rostro para que ella no lo notara, para controlar el fuerte bombardeo en su interior, al apreciar la sinceridad con la su novia había soltado esas palabras.

"B-Baka… ─ Dijo en un susurro el moreno mientras volvía a verle. Las mejillas de ellas se encendieron al percibir sus ojos negros sobre los suyos. ─ _Soy yo quien está agradecido_. ¿No ibas a enseñarme algo, Hinata?"

Ahora era un rubor intenso el que adornaba el rostro de la peli azul, al recordar que le había prometido el día anterior. Pero a su mente también vinieron los recuerdos felices junto a su madre, la felicidad con la que ella veía la nieve.

Era cierto. Su progenitora siempre amo aquel blanco adornando las calles, observar como poco a poco los copos de nieve comenzaban a cubrir todo. Pero por sobre todo, patinar sobre hielo.

Hinata al morir su madre se esmero por aprender, para sentirse de alguna manera cerca de ella. Aunque ya no estaría en persona, podría sentir su presencia mientras se deslizaba.

Luego de aquellos preciosos recuerdos para la chica, asintió con una sutil alegría instalada en sus labios. Aquello fue apreciado por su novio, quien permanecía el silencio. Y con el mismo mutismo, se dejo llevar por la pequeña mano que había cogido la suya, rumbo a la entrada de la pista, que se encontraba unos pasos de donde se hallaban.

Con aquella mueca de alegría impresa en sus facciones, Hinata se colocaba los patines de color blanco, mientras Sasuke veía con algo de seriedad, aquellas zapatillas que solo parecían tener una especie de cuchillo filoso en el centro. En su mente estaba el pensamiento, de cómo podría mantenerse en pie con aquello puesto.

Él nunca había patinado, y al parecer ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo propuesto.

Sus ojos negros fueron capturados por la imagen de su novia. Esta ya se encontraba de pie frente a él, y sin problemas para mantener el equilibrio.

_No debe ser tan difícil… _─ Pensó el azabache al verla sonreír. Sabía que Hinata no era buena en deportes, así como era claro que su persona era un as en ellos. Por lo tanto, la confianza seguía creciendo en su interior.

Hasta que se puso de pie e intento dar paso.

Hinata unos a unos metros le vio con preocupación. Sonrió divertida al escucharle soltar unas maldiciones, a aquellos patines. Mientras el Uchiha trataba por todos los medios de no caer al suelo, de que su orgullo no se viera afectado. No podía creer que su torpe novia pudiese desplazarse sin problemas, cuando él ni siquiera podía efectuar un simple movimiento hacia adelante. Sus piernas temblaban con solo mantenerse en pie. Era absurdo.

Solo un estruendo atrajo la atención de todos los que patinaban por dicho lugar. La Hyuuga se deslizo rápidamente hacía la persona que amaba. Este se encontraba estirado boca arriba, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"S-Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bien…?" ─ _¿Qué si estaba bien?_, se consultaba para sí el pelinegro. Claro que no lo estaba, era su respuesta. Su orgullo había sido herido de gravedad. Definitivamente se arrepentía de haberle propuesto aquello a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Al notar que este no respondía, esta decidió hablar.

"E-Este estilo de patinaje, e-es aún más difícil q-que el normal. ─ Al escucharle, este abrió sus ojos lentamente hacía la luz. Esta no le miraba en esos instantes, ya que parecía estar sumida en sus recuerdos. Aquello en verdad intrigo al chico, pero prefirió no sacarla de sus memorias. Luego de unos segundos de completo mutismo, ella volvía a retomar la palabra. Sus ojos continuaban perdidos, en alguna parte del vasto cielo. ─ E-Es…el único legado que me dejo…mi m-madre."

Al oírle tal declaración, Sasuke también poso sus ojos negros en las nubes que pasaban lentamente. Podía darse una idea de lo duro que eran esos recuerdos, ya que cuando él mismo recordaba cosas así, era como estar reviviendo el pasado: El dolor de haber perdido a quienes amabas. El añorar que estuvieran a tu lado en estos instantes.

No había palabras que pudiesen alentar, solo el apoyo en silencio.

Minutos después ambos se hallaban en medio de la pista. Hinata a unos metros del Uchiha, le observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Lo que le causaba gracia no era que se hubiera caído tantas veces ya, si no su malhumorado rostro, que hasta se encontraba adornado por un suave sonrojo.

Aquella mueca que portaba la muchacha, se convirtió en una suave sonrisa al apreciar su tenacidad. Porque a pesar de lo mucho que seguramente dañaba su orgullo, estaba empeñado a ponerse en pie. Aunque no podía evitar consultarse, cuánto tiempo más seguiría de esa forma.

"¿De qué te ríes?. ─ Con clara molestia, este atrajo la atención de su novia, quien negaba suavemente mientras decía que no se estaba riendo. Pero claramente este no le cría, ya que en todo su rostro estaba escrito que así era. Si hasta parecía que estaba conteniéndose. Con mucho esfuerzo este comenzó a acercarse. Las blancas perlas de la morena se mostraron levemente temerosas, por la expresión de maldad que este portaba en esos instantes. ─ Que seas buena en esto, no te hace superior a m..."

Pero las palabras del chico se vieron interrumpidas, al tambalearse. Nuevamente parecía que caería estrepitosamente al duro hielo. Pero justo cuando pensaba que no podría mantenerse por más tiempo, unas manos agarraron las suyas.

Aunque claro. La fuerza de esa persona no era la más apropiada para aquella tarea, por lo que ambos terminaron precipitándose al suelo de la pista, de igual manera.

Con claro dolor en su parte trasera, la chica se sobaba aún sin buscar la luz del día. Tenía seguridad que un moretón se instalaría en dicha zona, en un futuro no muy lejano.

"Tsk. ─ Murmuro el azabache, atrayendo los ojos de su compañera. Las pulsaciones de la chica se vieron incrementadas en un instante, al percibir la cercanía, en donde este tenía apoyada su cara. El calor comenzó a acumularse en el antes pálido rostro de la Hyuuga. ─ Al menos la caída no fue tan fuerte esta vez".

_E-Es que S-Sasuke-kun cayó… _─ Los pensamientos de la peli azul quedaron inconclusos. Incluso en su mente, le causaba vergüenza.

"No volveré a poner un pie en esta estúpida pista. ─ Replicaba el chico de ojos ónix mientras lograba ponerse de pie, a duras penas claro está. Todo aquello era apreciado de reojo por su novia, quien aún mantenía su rostro bajo, sumida en su pena. Entre tanto el Uchiha seguía en su monologo en contra de su obra, mientras la muchacha trataba incontrolablemente, por bajar el ritmo de sus pulsaciones. ─ ¿Estás bien, Hinata?"

Aún con aquel rosado impreso en sus mejillas, la de los ojos blancos poso con suavidad su mano, sobre la que este le habían ofrecido para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

Y por su clara vergüenza, solo logro asentir en respuesta. Llevando nuevamente sus manos a la altura de su corazón cuando este le soltó, observo cómo volteaba para así irse.

Una suave carcajada se escapo de su boca al visualizar como nuevamente, este aterrizaba de trasero. Pero aquella sonrisa desapareció de improvisto al recordar, al imaginar en su mente la despedida que quería su primo que tuviera.

…**.**

En completo mutismo Hinata observaba por uno de los ventanales de aquella cabaña. Hace unos minutos que habían llegado a dicho lugar, para así relajarse un poco. Sus ojos habían quedado prendados con lo espacioso que era, porque a pesar de que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie pisaba dicho sitio, aún se podía percibir un aire hogareño. Se sentía demasiado cómoda, feliz de poder estar con quien quería en ese sitio.

Aunque claro. Aquella felicidad se vio reemplazada en un segundo, al escuchar por parte de su novio que se daría un baño. De solo pensar en aquel lugar solos, junto con la palabra _baño_ que claramente insinuaba desnudez, su corazón y vergüenza se habían disparado hasta los cielos. Inclusive pensaba si tal vez podría conseguir trabajo como tetera, ya que no había duda que parecía una. El humo que se desprendió de su cabeza lo reflejó.

""_¿Te estás evaporando? ─ Consulto con su típica expresión neutra Sasuke, al apreciar lo cohibida que se había puesto su novia, al notar una espacie de humo que escapaba por los poros de su cabeza. Esta negó con suavidad, sin atreverse a enfrentar su mirada. Con clara diversión el moreno le vio morderse el labio inferior, nerviosa. ─ En la habitación matrimonial encontraremos nuestras maletas" _

_Matrimonial, matrimonial, matrimonial… ─ Repetía una y otra vez la mente de la ojiblanca. Su rostro ya no tenía un suave rosa pálido, más si un rojo intenso. _

_Observo con clara timidez como su pareja emprendía el caminar hacía una puerta, que seguro era el lugar dicho con anterioridad. En sus pensares vinieron escenas de ambos en la misma cama, Sasuke cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras repartía caricias por toda su piel. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esas ideas, para decirse que estaba pensando mucho. Pero en ese momento unas palabras vinieron a su mente._

"_"Entonces la próxima vez procurare no contenerme"_

_No aguanto más, y trato de despejarse mientras sacaba las ropas para cambiarse, de su maleta."_

_¿Y si desea que ambos…?_ ─ Su cuerpo comenzó a tambalear por la falta de aire, por lo exaltada que se estaba poniendo. Mordiendo su labio inferior trato de calmarse. Pero las pulsaciones en su interior eran cada vez más intensas, que por más que se aferraba a las ropas que yacían en sus manos, de igual manera las percibía con intensidad.

"Es tu turno, Hinata. ─ De pequeño salto la muchacha asintió sin voltear a verle. Los segundos pasaban, y ella seguía de la misma manera. Parada en ese sitio sin decir palabra alguna. En los labios del azabache se poso una sonrisa de ángel demonio, ya que podía darse una idea de lo que ocurría. ─ Que sucede, ¿quieres ayuda?"

La ronca voz en el oído de la peli azul, hizo que saltara de nueva cuenta de la impresión. El rojizo se esparció a todo su rostro al voltear, al notar la cercanía de la persona que quería. Y mucho más al visualizar que solo le cubría una toalla. Sus labios se secaron al notar el firme torso del Uchiha, al ver como pequeñas gotas se deslizaban por sus pectorales y calugas, para desaparecer en aquella diminuta toalla de color blanco.

"E-Etto…yo…─ Pero sus vocablos quedaron atrapados en su garganta, al sentir como una de las manos de su novio, era posada con sutileza sobre su mejilla. La mirada blanca de la morena se suavizo al apreciar sus ojos negros. Nunca antes había visto esa parte de él, que sus orbes reflejaran algo más que seriedad. ─ S-Sasuke-kun…"

Lo único que llegaba en esos instantes a los oídos del moreno, eran las fuertes pulsaciones de su corazón. Solo aquello retumbaba en sus tímpanos. Su mirada se hallaba perdida en el brillo que emitían las blancas perlas de su acompañante.

La distancia de sus rostros iba disminuyendo lentamente. Ambos sabían que esa vez era diferente a todas las anteriores ocasiones en que estuvieron a punto, porque ambos lo percibían de otra manera, porque sus miradas lo reflejaban de otra forma.

Una música metalera rompió la atmosfera que se había creado. Sasuke observo con irritación el celular de color negro que yacía sobre la cama. Sin mucho apuro, procedió a cogerlo, pudiendo captar el nombre de quien llamaba. Entre tanto su novia le observaba en silencio, sonriendo levemente por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

"Hpmh. No te muevas de ahí, iré en unos minutos ─ Al cortar la llamada, este volvió a posar sus negras orbes en la chica, quien bajaba su rostro en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza. Media sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del chico, mientras cerraba sus ojos. ─ Ve a bañarte, debo ir a atender a alguien."

Los segundos pasaban, y ella seguía perdida en alguna parte de la atmosfera que él emanaba. Nuevamente podía percibir ese aire solitario a su alrededor, y aquello la inquietaba. Al ver como Hinata no se movía, este retomo la palabra.

"¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quieres verme vestir? ─ Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par al escuchar sus palabras. Sus mejillas se encendieron al notarle posar sus manos sobre la toalla, indicando que se la quitaría. Sin esperar más tiempo, salió a toda velocidad rumbo al baño. El azabache lo único que logro ver, fue su rostro tan rojo como un jitomate. Sonrió ante su timidez. Pero aquella expresión solo duro unos segundos, al recordar la llamada recibida. ─ La realidad se aproxima cada vez más…"

…**.**

El camino hacia la entrada del hotel fue sumido en sus recuerdos, en las palabras del primo de su novia, pero por sobre todo en lo que se venía si tomaba tal determinación. Aún tenía la duda en su interior, si lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto.

Fue sacado de sus memorias al visualizar la imagen de quien le había llamado. Sus ojos negros se posaron en la pequeña cajita de color negro que este le mostraba, aquella que ocultaría una historia, que tal vez era la suya propia.

Al llegar frente al personaje en cuestión, recibió en sigilo el objeto entre sus manos. Con expresión seria le abrió, pudiendo apreciar la hermosa joya plateada que se encontraba en su interior.

"¿Sasuke-kun está seguro de esto?. ─ No recibió respuesta. Pero no le importaba, puesto que por lo poco que había conocido al chico que se hallaba en frente, era de esos que no daban paso para atrás. Así también, era de los que no expresaban sus sentires. Fue por eso que solo se dedico a observarle, a apreciar como sus ojos negros se dirigían a lo alto del cielo ─ Hinata-san, ella…"

Sus vocablos se vieron interrumpidos por el frío hablar del último de los Uchiha. Ambas miradas oscuras se encontraron.

"Ya he reservado una habitación para ti. Te llamare cuando todo esté listo."

Sin decir más, el azabache emprendió su camino de vuelta a la cabaña, el lugar donde estaba la persona que le había hecho cambiar. En sus manos iba aquella muestra de lo que significaba para él, de lo que esperaba en el futuro.

Sus pasos fueron observados por quien le había llamado. Aquel personaje bajo su rostro al perderlo de vista, al darse una idea de lo que seguro Sasuke estaba pasando. Después de todo él mismo se sentía devastado por lo que vendría, pero también creía que era lo correcto.

Bien lo había leído en uno de sus libros.

_Cuando se ama de verdad, solo se desea la felicidad de esa persona, aunque esta no sea a tu lado._

Una suave sonrisa se poso en sus labios. Aquella era autentica, no como las que siempre osaba mostrar. Era lo que sentía al pensar en aquella chica de la cual se había enamorado, en lo mucho que había cambiado aquel que estaba junto a ella.

Con tal expresión impresa en su rostro, volteo rumbo al hotel, en espera de la llamada, que traería el destino que esos personajes había trazado. Además que aún tendría que esperar por esa otra persona, quien ejecutaría el acto final.

…**.**

Al llegar a la puerta de la cabaña, el azabache guardo en uno de sus bolsillos aquello que le había sido entregado. En su mente estaba planeado todo lo que haría. Porque a pesar de que sabía que había cambiado mucho gracias a la persona que ahora le recibía con una sonrisa, aún le era dificultoso expresar lo que sentía.

"B-Bienvenido de vuelta, S-Sasuke-kun. ─ Los ojos negros del moreno se vieron opacados al oírle, pero trato de aparentar que nada ocurría. Algo que para ella no paso desapercibido, pero sabía que si él deseaba contarle algo, tendría que esperar. ─ C-Cuando salí del baño, al rato después trajeron la comida."

Este asintió para ir a su lado, y así comer en el más tranquilo silencio.

Al terminar cada uno sus alimentos, después de ir a asearse por haberlos ingerido, Hinata se hallaba envuelta en su pena, por los nervios que le causaba el estar ambos solos en ese sitio.

Los segundos transcurrían con inquietud para ella, mientras jugaba con sus dedos tratando de decir algo. Pero justo cuando había reunido las fuerzas para soltar sus vocablos, el azabache se le adelanto. Las mejillas de la morena se encendieron ante su propuesta. Era cierto que era lo mismo que ella estaba deseando decirle, pero que había quedado desechada por su timidez. Podía percibir el latir de su corazón, ya que el Uchiha había dirigido sus ojos negros hacía ella, esperando una respuesta.

La frágil chica no pudo mantener por más tiempo su mirada, cediendo inclusivamente ante lo dicho. Bajo su rostro.

Las blancas perlas de Hinata mostraron su asombro al sentir como su mano era tomada por otra. Y colocando la otra a la altura de su pecho, tratando de controlar el palpitar de su corazón, fue llevada lentamente al cuarto que compartían.

Sus labios se juntaron en una suave caricia una vez parados a los pies de la cama. El azabache había rozado con sutileza una de sus mejillas, con el que Hinata pudo percibir aquel mismo sentimiento antes de esa llamada.

Estaba nerviosa por lo que sentía que iba a pasar. Porque a pesar de que en verdad deseaba estar con esa persona de aquella forma, era su primera vez.

Ambos cayeron a la cama sin cortar aquel gesto que había nacido de sus bocas. Sus respiraciones empezaron a reflejar en incremento de sus emociones, la pasión que percibían en todo su ser.

El aire volvía a llenar los pulmones de la chica al percibir como este se distanciaba. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al notar lo que aquello había causado en su novia. Pero nuevamente en su mente se vio reflejada la escena de su partida, provocando que sintiera el vacío que aquello traería.

Hinata le miro con preocupación. Había percibido el cambio en su interior, sus ojos negros se lo había mostrado. Pero en el instante que se disponía a consultarle, sintió como este se hundía en su cuello, respirando su aroma.

"¿S-Sasuke…?" ─ Las palabras de la muchacha se vieron contadas por las de su novio, quien solo permaneció en dicho sitio.

"…Solo déjame estar así… ─ Su tono ausente provocó que el interior de la morena se estremeciera. Presentía que algo pasaba. Pero también sabía, que aunque le preguntara que era, este no le contaría. Conocía al chico del cual se había enamorado, y era por eso que esperaría a que fuese el mismo quien le expresara su sentir. ─ sólo…" _permanece a mi lado._

Los pensamientos del azabache se vieron cortados al percibir como acariciaban su cabello, al escuchar el suave tono de la persona que lo hacía. Por segunda vez en su vida, se sentía devastado. Solo se aferro con más firmeza al pequeño cuerpo de la chica, quien solo sonrió comprensivamente.

No tardaron en caer brazos de Morfeo, por la calidez y protección que ambos percibían.

…**.**

Unos ojos negros lentamente empezaron a reflejar su despertar. Con sutileza su dueño deseaba llevar una de sus manos hacía ellos, pero se dio cuenta que no podía. Aquellas perlas negras buscaron a la persona que sus brazos tenían cautivos aún. Así era, había recordado todo lo que había pasado, como habían acabado de esa forma, y por ultimo lo que vendría.

Aquella oscuridad volvía a su persona, pero esta vez seria por el bien de alguien más, la cual lo había sacado a la luz con su sola presencia.

Se distanció lo suficiente como para poder apreciar las apacibles facciones en su rostro. Sosteniendo su cuerpo en un brazo, delineo el contorno de la cara de quien dormía plácidamente. Sonrió ante la dulzura que despedía, porque sabía que era hora de actuar al estar ella descansando.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, este dejo su calor. Después de cubrirla con unas mantas, se dirigió hacia las pertenencias de ella. Saco de entre sus cosas, un libro: La Historia de la Flor del Ciruelo.

Al dejar todo como lo había planeado desde el día anterior, poso su vista en el ventanal, logrando darse cuenta que ya no podía tardar más.

Tomando todas sus pertenencias, se dirigió a la puerta. Al estar a punto de tomar el plomo de esta, su mano se detuvo a medio camino. Cerró sus ojos en un intento de dar el siguiente paso, de obtener la fuerza necesaria para dejar su egoísmo. Debía dejarla partir, porque era su futuro el que estaba en juego. Ella debía cumplir con los deseos de su padre, así como él se estaba preparando para hacerlo.

…_No soy nadie para quitarte eso. Ese es tu destino. _─ Volteo su rostro una vez más, para verla por última vez antes de irse del lugar. ─ "Adiós, Hinata"

Solo el susurro de su despedida fue lo que inundo el lugar. Dejando solo el recuerdo de aquellos momentos de luz, para nuevamente sumirse en la oscuridad. Pero esta vez él percibía que era lo correcto, porque era para proteger a quien amaba.

A medida que avanzaba hacía esas dos personas que lo estaban esperando. Media sonrisa se posaba en sus labios de solo pensar aquello último. No solo porque se había prometido no caer en esos sentimientos, si no porque era un tonto al no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora.

"Pensábamos que Sasuke-kun se había echado para atrás." ─ Dijo el chico de cabello negro, muy similar al Uchiha. Los ojos negros de ambos se encontraron, pero luego el recién llegado poso su mirar en la otra persona que estaba junto a él.

Blanco y negro se encontraban. Sus miradas se parecían mucho, inclusive la importancia de la chica que aún dormía plácidamente en la cabaña, los hacía parecerse. Ambos la amaban, pero de maneras distintas.

Uno la recuperaba, y el otro la perdía de su vida.

"Ella está durmiendo en la cabaña. ─ Hablo el azabache ─ He de suponer que Sai te mostro cual." ─ El primo de la morena asintió ante sus vocablos. Cuando emprendió el camino por donde había venido el otro chico, se detuvo unos instantes al pasar junto al último de los Uchiha.

"Gracias." ─ Le dijo en un susurro. Pero como respuesta solo recibió una mirada esquiva, seguido de unas palabras.

"No lo hice por ti, si no por ella. ─ El castaño sonrió ante lo escuchado, ya que se esperaba una respuesta como esa. Iba a retomar su andar, pero ahora era detenido de nueva cuenta. ─ Espera. Quiero que le pases esto." ─ En sus manos el Hyuuga recibió el libro que pertenecía a su prima, junto con una pequeña cajita de color negro, aterciopelada. Asintió dándole a entender que lo haría, que perdiera cuidado.

En completo sigilo ambos morenos observaban como el primo de la chica que ambos amaban, desaparecía a lo lejos, rumbo a al lugar indicado.

"Ahora me dirá Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué tuve que quedarme?." ─ Los ojos negros del Uchiha se posaron en su acompañante, para luego dirigirse hacia el cubierto cielo. Sai solo le veía en silencio, esperando.

"…Para que me contengas." ─ La sorpresa llegaba al pintor al escucharle. Comprendía lo difícil que debía ser para él, ya que también lo había sido para su persona. Siendo el caso, le acompañaría con gusto.

…**.**

Hace unos minutos que Hinata había despertado, hace unos momentos que se hallaba en espera de su novio. Creía que este había ido a atender como antes unos asuntos del hotel, pero al notar la demora, ya se estaba preocupando.

Sin desear esperar por más tiempo, estaba dispuesta ya a salir por la puerta de entrada, cuando en eso esta comenzó a abrirse.

"S-Sasuke…¿Neji-niisan? ─ El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de su ser al notar en la puerta, a su único familiar vivo. No comprendía que era lo que hacía ahí, y mucho menos aquella opresión que empezaba a inundar su pecho. ─ P-Porque…¿Qué haces…?"

Con cada palabra que este le relataba, los ojos blancos de la morena comenzaron a humedecerse, deseando soltar lo devastada que se encontraba. Al final las pequeñas gotas saladas empezaron su recorrido por aquellas blancas mejillas, dejando una marca en el suelo de madera. Esa era la huella de su sufrimiento, porque nuevamente el destino le quitaba a quien quería.

Negó con lentitud ante sus pensares. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aquello en verdad parecía una pesadilla. Si él mismo le había dicho que siempre estarían juntos, ¿y ahora le daba la libertad?. No podía ser más que una mentira planeada por su primo, para que se fuera con él.

Neji observo preocupado como esta se colocaba de pie. Aún con aquella impresión impregnada en todo su ser, vio como su prima se dirigía a trastabillones a la entrada, pero justo cuando iba a coger el plomo de la puerta, su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Solo el grito del castaño lleno el lugar, solo el nombre del azabache recibió como respuesta por parte de la inconsciente muchacha, que ahora caía en la oscuridad.

…**.**

Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. La pesadilla de perder a quien amaba, se estaba cumpliendo con la llegada de su otro ser querido.

Aquellos ojos plateados como la luna, observaban con detenimiento lo cubierto del cielo, pensando si quizás este se encontraba mostrando cómo se estaba sintiendo.

Sonrió de manera triste al visualizar los instantes vividos con Sasuke ese día. Todas esas miradas perdidas que este le había mostrado, todas ellas ahora tenían una respuesta. Él iba a dejarle, para que así pudiese ir a cumplir el deseo de su padre.

""…_Sasuke-kun era alguien con muchos miedos. Y gracias a eso, siempre estaba solo…""_

El recuerdo de las palabras de aquel que protegía al Uchiha, llenaron sus pensares. Mordiendo su labio inferior, se disponía a bajarse de la cama en la cual se encontraba. Pero en el instante en que sus manos iban a quitar las frazadas que la cubrían, una voz se hizo escuchar.

"Es mejor que permanezca en cama, Hinata-sama. ─ La morena pudo notar la silueta de aquel que le había hablado. Este se hallaba apoyado sobre una pared, observándola. ─ Su cuerpo está débil…"

"…T-Tú no entiendes nii-san. ─ En completo sigilo aquel ser querido vio como ella bajaba su rostro, tratando de ocultar su sufrimiento. Pero este pudo darse cuenta lo que se empeñaba en esconder, ya que sus lágrimas resplandecían en aquella oscuridad de la habitación. Sin darse cuenta, sus puños se tensaron al no poder hacer nada por ella, por solo darle más sufrimiento. ─ S-Si yo n-no estoy con él…Sasuke-kun…estará solo nuevamente. Por eso…por eso…"

"Es Hinata-sama la que no entiende. ─ Esta vez era él quien le interrumpía, quien le hablaba con seriedad. Ella permaneció en silencio, aún sin levantar la mirada. ─ ¡¿Acaso no sabe lo mucho que le costó a ese sujeto, tomar esta decisión?"

Los ojos blancos de la chica, ahora le miraban con asombro. Era la primera vez que la persona que estaba junto a ella, le gritaba.

…**.**

Era imposible no recordar todos los momentos vividos, todas las promesas junto con las caricias demostrando sus sentires. Por mucho que trataba de evitar recordarlas, todas ellas estaban siendo visualizadas a través del vidrio de la ventana de su auto.

Esa era la primera vez que dejaba conducirlo a alguien más. Pero estaba seguro que sería la última, porque en verdad creía que no estaba en condiciones en esos momentos para manejar, no si deseaba seguir con vida.

"¿Esta seguro que quiere ir a comprar sake?" ─ Consulto el pintor, recibiendo como respuesta solo un "tu solo conduce". Sai dejo escapar un suspiro cansado de solo meditar que sería una larga noche.

_Esta noche, solo quiero olvidarme de todo…_

…**.**

En una de sus manos la chica de cabello azulino sostenía un libro, aquel que Sasuke le había pedido que trajera. Y en la otra una pequeña caja aterciopelada de color negro. Su primo que ahora la había dejado sola para que descansara, se la había pasado después de un sermón de lo mucho que seguro su novio la amaba, y del sacrificio que había hecho solo por verla a ella realizada.

Tras sus vocablos la Hyuuga no dijo nada. No solo porque ahora comprendía el actuar de Sasuke, si no porque una parte de ella también deseaba cumplir con los deseos de su padre.

Él solo le estaba dando la libertad para cumplirlos, para que pudiese sentirse completa como lo había dicho Kakashi, el protector del Uchiha.

Con mucho cuidado abrió la tapa del libro, adornada con la figura de una flor en ella, captando así sus ojos unas palabras escritas de manera ordenada. Era la letra de Sasuke, para la peli azul no había duda.

_Hinata. _

_Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras. Demonios, si hasta para escribir esto estoy teniendo problemas…_

Ella sonrió con melancolía de solo imaginárselo quejarse en silencio, al no saber expresarse como deseaba.

_Creo que con esto te darás cuenta del porqué te pedí que trajeras el libro. Siento que de alguna manera comprendí a ese vagabundo al encontrarte, al perder la luz que lo había traído a la vida nuevamente. Mírame, si hasta la cursilería me ha pegado la niña que lloraba hasta por un libro._

_Puedo apostar que ahora mismo tus ojos están inundados en lágrimas, pero esta vez ha sido por mi cumpla. Yo…de verdad jamás quisiera hacerte llorar…_

Nuevamente aquellas gotas saladas emprendieron el camino por sus mejillas, imposibilitándole la visión por estas mismas. Con suavidad seco sus blancas perlas con sus mangas, para así intentar seguir leyendo.

_Eres fuerte Hinata, más fuerte que yo inclusive. Lograras demostrarle a tu padre que puedes, que eres digna de ser su hija. Yo confió en ti._

_Mi promesa está marcada más adelante, ya que planeo cambiar el destino. Yo iré en búsqueda de la flor, aunque eso me lleve tiempo. No te perderé tan fácilmente, porque tú me perteneces._

_Sasuke._

Aún con sus ojos empañados, busco la pagina que estaba marcada. Encontrando así una frase muy corta, pero significativa.

"Nos volveremos a ver Sasuke-kun. Prometo cumplir con mi deber, así como lo haces tú"

Aunque su semblante seguía mostrando su pena marcada sobre sus pómulos, su determinación ahora estaba impresa en su mirada. Esa era la fuerza que nuevamente había recibido de quien amaba.

Y con aquello en su interior, procedió a mirar lo que se hallaba dentro de aquella cajita de color negro. El asombro llegaba a sus blancas perlas, al visualizar el hermoso obsequio.

Sus pies le guiaron al ventanal, donde ahora lograba visualizarse la luna brillando en el cielo. Alzando el pequeño objeto, le observo brillar como un verdadero copo de nieve en pleno invierno.

Sobre la cama podía verse el libro abierto, mostrando aquella frase marcada con una promesa, la cual les ayudaría a seguir adelante aunque estuvieran separados.

…_Nos volveremos a ver, cuando el cielo comience a llorar…copos de nieve._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

**Notas Dark: **_Holas. Siento la tardanza, pero no cuento con mucho tiempo, y he tenido muchos pendientes._

_Igual espero que este ultimo capitulo haya sido de su agrado, aunque estaba sin inspiración…aún._

_No se porque creo que muchos me lincharan por separarlos Jejeje. Demo, como bien dice la frase del comienzo, era necesario._

_Muchas gracias a cada uno de quienes me dejaron un comentario, y a quienes me dejaron en favoritos. Principalmente las gracias son para quienes me apoyaron desde un comienzo con esta historia, la cual gracias a ustedes por sus comentarios, me dieron las fuerzas para continuar hasta el final. Arigatou._

_Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Amy-chan los dejara separados hasta que el destino los una en la imaginación de cada cual, o se animara a hacer un epilogo?. Solo depende de ustedes._

_Besos_

_**D**__arkAmy-chan_


	28. Epilogo

**Genero:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Pareja:** SaiHinaSasu (SasuHina)

**Autora:** DarkAmy-chan (Amy-chan, Amita-chan)

- _pensamientos_  
- _"Flash Back"_  
- "Hablan"

o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o

Los Personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del Maestro Kishimoto

**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**Oo

**Epilogo**

Observar aquellos copos de nieve caer, solo lograba traer a su mente los recuerdos de un pasado. Habían transcurrido tres años desde que la había dejado partir, desde que solo mantenía contacto con el primo de esta sobre sus avances.

Cerrando sus ojos aún podía memorizar los momentos que estuvieron en aquella pista de hielo, lo hermosa que se veía patinando entre todas esas personas. Media sonrisa se poso en sus labios de solo recordar lo patosa que era en cualquier deporte, a excepción de ese claro esta, donde ni él mismo había logrado dar paso alguno.

Desde no muy lejos, sus actos estaban siendo apreciados por su tutor, por aquel que había estado a su lado desde la partida de los suyos. Este sonrió con nostalgia al verle, al notar como una vez más el morocho se sumía en sus recuerdos, en esas valiosas memorias que había creado con esa chica de la cual se había enamorado. Estaba orgulloso de su actuar, de como la había dejado partir a pesar de que anhelaba estar a su lado mas que nada. Con ello había demostrado su crecimiento, lo mucho que la amaba. Ahora podría decir que Fugaku Uchiha estaría orgulloso de su hijo, en ver el hombre en el cual se ha convertido.

_Te has vuelto muy fuerte Sasuke _─ Pensó para si sin despegar su atención de este, apreciando como ahora sus oscuras orbes buscaban la luz del día, visualizando de esa forma como estas se opacaban levemente, seguro al notar que su recuerdo desaparecía con cada copo de nieve que caía del basto cielo.

Tras un incomodo silencio el peli plata vio como su discípulo volteaba hacía donde su persona estaba. Nuevamente se posaba en este su clásica expresión de nada me importa.

¿Todo esta preparado para la reunión? ─ Tras asentir ante su interrogante, Hatake observo como el Uchiha se disponía a pasar junto a él para marcharse a preparar sus cosas, pero cuando estaba por caminar a su lado, sus vocablos le hicieron detenerse. _¿No te arrepientes de la decisión que tomaste?. _Le había dicho, sorprendiéndolo por unos segundosElla tenía un camino que seguir, al igual que yo.

Suenas como si te hubieras dado por vencido. ─ Hablo nuevamente Kakashi, antes de que le dejasen solo en ese sitio. ─ ¿En verdad lo quieres así?

Jamás he dicho algo como eso. ─ Al oírle el peli plata se volteo a verle, topándose con aquella mirada oscura, la cual reflejaba un diminuto brillo, como cada vez que él la recordaba. Su expresión lo dejo sin habla, como ya tantas veces. ─ cuando sea el momento, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Sin decir más, sus pasos comenzaron a escucharse, dejando a quien le había criado, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**...**

Por fin había terminado de empacar sus pertenencias. Dentro de poco tendrían que partir a Kioto, a cerrar un trato con unos inversionistas. No estaba seguro de quienes eran todos los que asistirían, más Kakashi le había dejado en claro que necesitaba que estuviera ahí, que ellos serian de suma importancia para la empresa de su padre, para su propio futuro. Un bufido de molestia escapaba de sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos negros a la oscuridad de sus recuerdos, una vez más estos volvían a asaltarle.

"_Un bar de medio pelo fue el que les dio la bienvenida a dos chicos de oscuro cabello. Sentados uno frente al otro, con sus copas a medio llenar ambos visualizaban en sus mentes todas esas escenas vividas junto a la morena de ojos blanquecinos. Un amor no correspondido junto a otro que si lo era, pero había quedado detenido como un reloj sin batería, sin la cuerda que le permitía continuar. Pero aunque eran muy diferentes, tenían algo en común, y es que era por la misma persona._

_La misma que partiría temprano en la mañana, alejándose de sus vidas quien sabe por cuanto tiempo._

_¿Sasuke-kun no piensa ir a despedirle mañana? ─ Soltó de pronto el pintor tras salir de sus memorias, fijando su atención en su compañero que se empinaba el resto de sake que había quedado en su copa. Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, volvió a romper el silencio que se había creado, en el cual solo se escuchaba como el Uchiha volvía a rellenar su vaso. ─ Estoy seguro que a Hinata-san le encantaría que así..._

_Tsk. ¿Por qué no te callas por unos minutos? ─ Tomando otro sorbo de aquella fuerte bebida, Sai pudo apreciar como la oscuridad se posaba en su mirada, como sus expresiones reflejaban lo perdido que estaba sin esa luz que había iluminado su oscuridad. ─ Si fuera, no se si seria capaz de dejarle ir. _

_**Como un tonto, porqué no lo sabía**_

_**Como un tonto, por qué te dejé ir.**_

_**Como un tonto, mi corazón está llorando lentamente**_

_El sonido de la melodía de una canción llegaba a los oídos de ambos chicos, logrando que el último de los Uchiha frunciese el seño considerablemente. Ahora entendía aquella frase que decía que muchas veces las canciones podían caerle justo a una persona, más cuando era algo que le atormentaba._

_**Ahora lo sé. **_

_**Tú eres mi único amor**_

_Que ironía. ─ La negra mirada del pintor se mantuvo en quien sonreía con cierta burla para si mismo. ─ Yo, quien siempre se burlaba de estas cosas, termine cayendo también. _

_Asintiendo su acompañante le dio la razón, acotando que nadie estaba libre. Ambos empinaron sus copas una vez más, hasta dejarlas."_

Media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus facciones. Nunca se lo había dicho a ese chico, pero estaba enormemente agradecido por su apoyo, de que a pesar que estaba sufriendo también, había estado con su rival hasta perder el último ápice de conciencia.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación atrajeron su atención, para segundos después ver como de esta accedía quien le había cuidado desde que era un crio.

Salimos en cinco minutos Sasuke ─ Asintiendo el susodicho tomo sus cosas para emprender el viaje hacía su futuro empresarial.

**...**

El viaje estaba siendo más agotador de lo que pensaba. Aunque estaban viajando en el jet privado de las empresas Uchiha, su cabeza estaba como siempre en las escenas del pasado, estresándolo. ¿Por qué de pronto todos los momentos con Hinata le asaltaban? ¿No era suficiente la tortura de no tenerle cerca?

Sus ojos negros se posaron de nueva cuenta en aquel hombre de cabello peli gris que le acompañaba, notando que hablaba por su celular en cortos monosílabos. Un suspiro escapaba de sus labios de solo pensar que este tuviese planeando mas cosas para _distraerle_. Todo era una tortura, una que había comenzado desde la partida de esa mujer, esa chica que sin darse cuenta le había hecho ver que en este mundo todos tenían una segunda oportunidad si se esforzaban por ello.

Todo esta preparado para cuando lleguemos. ─ Le dijo su protector sacándole una vez mas de sus pensares. Asintiendo volvió su mirar a la ventanilla que estaba a su izquierda, pasando desapercibido para sus oscuras orbes la sonrisa de aquel que le había cuidado desde que sus familiares habían fallecido.

**... **

¿Con quien hablabas hermano? ─ Consulto a su pariente una mujer de cabello largo azulado. Ambos iban en el auto deportivo color azul eléctrico de este. Su destino era una importante reunión que decidiría el destino de la empresa que el padre de la chica le había dejado. Al colgar sus blancas miradas se toparon por unos segundos, antes de que el castaño nuevamente posara su completa atención en el camino ─ ¿Sucedió algo...?

La atención de su primo se poso por unos instantes en el hermoso colgante que la mujer portaba, lo delicado que se veía en su blanco cuello, sacándole un minúscula sonrisa.

Hinata-sama se ha vuelto alguien muy fuerte en estos tres años. ─ La sorpresa se posaba en las delicadas facciones de quien estaba a su lado, pasando en unos segundos a la sombra de sus recuerdos, esos días pasados, cuando había tenido que partir sin siquiera ver por ultima vez a quien amaba.

"_Con una sonrisa llena de falsedad, la chica de cabellos azul oscuro se despedía de aquellos que había conocido en aquel instituto. Naruto con su acostumbrada radiante sonrisa le decía que no se olvidase de ellos, que cualquier cosa les llamase. Asintiendo ella le daba las gracias, que jamás los olvidaría. Unos brazos le rodearon segundos después, unos ojos verdes esmeralda se posaron en los suyos, escuchando de su dueña que se cuidase, que se mantendrían en contacto, siendo respondida con un asentimiento de la Hyuuga, quien por enésima vez veía de manera disimulada hacía todas las personas que se encontraban en tal aeropuerto, solo para no visualizar entre ellos a quien le había dejado marchar._

_Sus actos estaban siendo apreciados por su único familiar con vida, quien desviaba su mirada segundos después en un intento por no apreciar más ese dolor en el corazón de quien quería como una hermana. Le dolía en extremo causarle tal sufrimiento, pero sabía que era lo mejor para ella, para su futuro. Al voltear hacía su lado izquierdo, sus blancas perlas lograron visualizar por unos segundos la oscura imagen de quien había estado junto a su prima, apreciando así como apretando sus puños se daba la media vuelta, para marcharse posteriormente entre todas las personas que se disponían a registrar sus maletas._

_¿Había sido su imaginación, o en verdad él había ido?. ¿Tan grande era el amor que ambos se tenían? ¿La amaba tanto, como para resistirse de esa manera?_

_¿Y ese idiota de Sasuke no piensa venir a despedirse? ─ Al escucharle Hinata bajo su mirada en un intento por ocultar su sufrimiento. Apretando sus manos intentaba darse fuerzas para no llorar, para no correr en búsqueda de aquel morocho que le había robado su corazón. Sus emociones esta vez fueron apreciadas por la mujer de cabello rosa, posándose en su rostro la tristeza de ver a su amiga de esa manera. ─ Tsk. Hasta para eso ese amargado no tiene tacto._

_Hinata-sama, es hora de irnos. ─ Asintiendo la susodicha se despidió una vez más de sus amigos, para luego alejarse junto a quien le ayudaba con sus maletas."_

Su padre estaría muy orgullo de usted, se lo aseguro. ─ Asintiendo ella le daba las gracias, mientras con una de sus manos apretaba aquel medallón con forma de copo de nieve en un intento de no decaer en la tristeza al no saber nada de esa persona.

"_Mi promesa está marcada más adelante, ya que planeo cambiar el destino. Yo iré en búsqueda de la flor, aunque eso me lleve tiempo. No te perderé tan fácilmente, porque tú me perteneces._

_Sasuke."_

_¿Dónde estas Sasuke-kun...? ¿Acaso...te olvidaste de mí? __─ Negó con suavidad ante sus pensamientos. Estaba segura que él la buscaría cuando llegase el momento, que le recordaba tanto como ella lo había estado haciendo durante esos tres años. Solo debía confiar en él, en el destino de ambos. _

_Al llegar al lugar de la reunión, el mayor de los Hyuuga ayudo a su acompañante a bajar de su auto, pidiéndole de favor si antes de ir al cuarto piso donde se efectuaría la reunión, podía ir a buscar unos expedientes que le tenían en el segundo piso. Ellos iban a ser de suma importancia para la presentación. _

_Asintiendo con una sonrisa ella le respondía que no se preocupara, que no tardaría nada llevarlos._

_**...**_

¿Esta todo bien Kakashi? ─ Consultaba de manera neutra el Uchiha al ver como su cuidador colgaba su decima quinta llamada de la mañana. Su interrogante fue respondida con una sonrisa que le saco escalofríos. ─ Vuelves a sonreír de esa manera, y te buscare un remplazante.

Su actuar solo provocaba que el mayor solo se divirtiese más, pero trato lo más posible de contenerse, de no levantar mas sospechas. Aunque claro, sabía que por más genio que el azabache fuese, su mente no estaba del todo con su cuerpo, sino en sus recuerdos del pasado. Así como había ocurrido desde la partida de los suyos, luego fue tras la partida de esa chica. Él había logrado madurar, eso era cierto, pero también una parte de él se había vuelto a dormir entre las sombras. Podía verlo en el reflejo de su perfil dibujado en el vidrio del auto en el que iban a aquella reunión, la falta de brillo en su mirar, el que había recuperado cuando había conocido a esa mujer.

Una vez que lleguemos, tú me esperaras en cuarto piso en donde se efectuara la reunión. ─ Extrañado el morocho volvió su atención hacía quien le hablaba, esperando a que terminase de hablar. ─ Debo ir a recoger a alguien, no tardare.

Sin mucho interés sus vocablos fueron recibidos por quien ahora abría la puerta para salir del vehículo que se había estacionado frente a un enorme edificio, el lugar donde se reunirían con otros empresarios.

No tardes más de lo necesario. ─ Asintiendo el peli gris partió una vez más. Los ojos negros del moreno se posaron en la gran estructura que tenia en frente, comenzando a caminar rumbo al lugar, pasando junto a otros sujetos que vestían al igual que él, ternos impecables y costosos. ─ Tsk. Supongo que tendré que subir.

La mirada del chico se levanto apreciando lo impecable y majestoso del sitio, captando como de pronto algo brillante comenzaba a descender rápidamente hasta caer en frente de él. La sorpresa se instalo en sus facciones.

...E-Es... ¿medallón en forma de...? ─ Con cuidado se agacho para tomarlo entre sus dedos, quedándose perdido en sus recuerdos. ¿Podría ser...?. De pronto la suave voz de una mujer le saco de sus memorias, invitándolo a levantar lentamente la vista...

**...**

Un gran suspiro escapaba de los labios color cereza de la Hyuuga. ¿Qué tanto podrían traer esas carpetas, que estaban tan gruesas y pesadas?. En un intento de recuperar la fuerza de sus brazos, se apoyó en la baranda que permitía mirar los demás pisos, la entrada a ese prestigioso edificio. No supo porque, pero sus dedos fueron a parar a aquel medallón que esa persona amada le había obsequiado, apreciando así como su brillo se acrecentaba debido al sol que se colaba por el techo de vidrio que cubría el lugar, logrando sacarle una sonrisa. Era su más preciado tesoro. Eso, y el recuerdo de los suyos.

Tras un largo respiro se disponía a continuar su camino hacía los ascensores, pero cuando iba voltearse, aquella cadena que sostenía su precioso tesoro se corto de improvisto, causando que el medallón comenzase a caer ante sus blancas perlas.

Temerosa de perder tan importante recuerdo, sus pies le guiaron con rapidez hacía los escalones intentando no caer en el proceso, disculpándose con quien se topaba sin querer debido a sus nervios. Al llegar abajo, busco con sus ojos donde podía haber caído, captando no muy lejos de su persona como alguien de cabello oscuro recogía algo del suelo, notando que aquello era su amada joya.

Apretando aquellas carpetas contra su pecho, cogió las fuerzas necesarias para hablar, para decir que aquello era suyo, que si se lo podía entregar ya que era importante para su persona, pero cuando se disponía a acercarse más, sus pies se detuvieron al encontrarse con una mirada conocida, al escuchar como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.

¿...S-Sasuke-kun...? ─ Sus ojos se humedecieron al reconocer a quien había capturado su corazón, aún sin poder creer que el destino había logrado que sus caminos se topasen una vez más.

Creo que esto te pertenece, Hinata ─ Asintiendo con su rostro cubierto en lágrimas la morena le vio acercarse, depositar aquel brillante objeto en una de sus manos para luego acariciar su mejilla. ─ El vagabundo logró encontrar su flor perdida.

Asintiendo de nueva cuenta la mujer soltó aquellas carpetas que habían estado apegadas a su cuerpo, para así aferrarse a aquel calor tan conocido, desatando la alegría que sentía al verle una vez más, de poder estar nuevamente de esa forma con él. Su cuerpo fue atrapado por los fuertes brazos del moreno, quien cerraba sus ojos sin poder creer aun lo que estaba viviendo, que sus sentidos nuevamente captaban el aroma a lilas que tanta falta le había hecho en esos tres años. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, y eso era que esta vez no la dejaría partir, no si podía evitarlo. Esta vez ni siquiera el primo de esta le haría volver a ese frio invierno de no estar con quien le había devuelto la luz tras la partida de sus familiares.

¿Quién iba a decir que el destino se iba a manifestar de esa forma, que las palabras de aquel libro se harían realidad de alguna manera?

…_Nos volveremos a ver, cuando el cielo comience a llorar…copos de nieve._

**Fin:-**

_**Notas Dark: **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y paciencia. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Los quiero mucho  
_


End file.
